


Will I Be Enough

by rubysilk98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Like a lot of drama (i think), Lots of drama, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Quite good amount of curse words ajshsjsks, Slow Burn, multi-chapter, sugawara is a protective dad, they're neighbours, this is in canon universe though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 274,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubysilk98/pseuds/rubysilk98
Summary: Kuroo is still healing from his break up.Yamaguchi comes to the city to fix his failing relationship.Two worlds meet when Kuroo opens the front door of his apartment to his ex-boyfriend’s best friend.Yamaguchi then learns how to let go.Kuroo then learns that maybe, there is someone else he wants to protect.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Original Character(s)
Comments: 576
Kudos: 543





	1. New Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: It's Ana again with another Yamaguchi rarepair fic and this time, it is Kurooyama! (claps on my own) ^^ Lmao I don’t even know if I have the audience to read this. Is anyone even interested in Kurooyama? *scratches head* but I’m here to bless the Yamaguchi rarepair community (and also I wouldn’t be able to sleep if I don’t write this) and have this slow-burn fic that I have been planning since 2018 and only got the chance to write this now because of WIPs I have rotting in my laptop.
> 
> So, yeah if the summary isn’t clear enough, basically in this fic, Kuroo just got dumped by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi moves to Tokyo to save his dying relationship. Both of them meets again because they’re neighbours asdfghjkl using OCs because I can't make any of the haikyuu characters a bad guy

_5.6k words_

* * *

_♪ Mou ichido tooku e ike tooku e ike to boku no naka de dare ka ga utau ♪_  
  


The phone under the pillow plays Peace Sign loudly. _Fuck_ , is it noon already? Kuroo turns off the last noisy alarm that ruined his good sleep. If it rings with Boku No Hero theme song then now is probably 2 in the afternoon. That means he had missed his breakfast and lunch. Trying to sit up, Kuroo yawns while scratching his cheek.

Should he get up? Or should he just stay in bed?

No one's home anyway. In fact, his darn housemate hasn't been home for days. Or… he has always been in the room but Kuroo never really noticed? Not like that bastard even makes his presence known. Kuroo could count the times he sees his housemate in a semester.

How great.

One is barely visible. While the other one who is actually close with him is gearing up to move out.

Sleeping in sounds good but then Kuroo remembers he needs to go to the convenience store. His ramen stash has run out and Sugawara is yet to return from his semester break.

 _What’s taking him so long_ , Kuroo internally whines.

Sugawara is the reason why everyone would herd they grey-haired man’s apartment unit which is just opposite of his. He's the chef of their group. Always making delicious dinner and because of that, at least one or two from their group would arrive at Sugawara's house before dinner every day.

Thank God Sugawara wasn't the type to mind that. He would even cook extra portions because there _will_ be someone who would walk into his door to slurp the dishes that he cooked.

Kuroo himself is no exception.

He groggily steps out from his room. His eyes are barely open, trying to blink the sleepiness away but it's staying rather long. Kuroo didn't see where he was going since only his left eye that isn’t blurry. That resulted in him accidentally kicking a box while on his way to the kitchen. "What...?"

He didn't remember that being there. Nor did Kuroo remember packing any shit into a box. Fishing out his phone, he dials his housemate's number.

" _Hello._ "

"Hisoka?" Kuroo croaks out. Ugh! His own breath stinks.

_"Yeah. What's up?"_

"Did you stop by the apartment?" Kuroo asks, making his way to the fridge. Just his luck, he also ran out of milk. There's literally nothing in his fridge except for a few bottles of plain water.

Life of a student.

_"I did! I came to pick up my boxes and I left the house key on the counter."_

There’s indeed a house key on the countertop. So he’s really moving out for good, huh? "Well, you left one box here. It doesn't look heavy.” Kuroo tries to balance the phone in between his ear and shoulder while he pours himself a drink. “Want me to give it to you when the semester starts?"

 _"About that..."_ There’s hesitation in Hisoka’s voice. _"Just leave it there. I'll have someone take it tomorrow. Or next week... or next month haha."_

That bastard. It sounds like he’s going to let whatever this crap is rot in the apartment. Kuroo peaks from the kitchen at the box lying in front of his ex-roommate’s room. "You sure? It's not important or anything?"

Hisoka sighs through the other line. _"Nah. Just junks."_

Kuroo didn't reason any further. He ends the call and leaves his phone on the counter. Approaching the box, Kuroo stares at it as he isn’t sure where he should put this. As expected, when Kuroo picks it up, it's not that heavy. Even his dumbbell weighs heavier.

Funny enough this box is just a regular box but it has hearts drawn all over it with a marker. Could it be... stuffs from Mari? Kuroo gives the box a shake before eyeing it again. It could be! Despite Mari and Hisoka constantly stating that they are just friends but everyone knew how they feel for each other. It was obvious from when they were first years.

Both of them are just cowards to say anything.

Then again, Hisoka seems to be in a better situation than he is. At least even as friends, Hisoka gets to spend time with his favourite person. Unlike him...

Kuroo sighs, throwing the box on the coffee table. He wants to be that annoying person who goes _'I don't believe in love. I don't need love._ ' but that would just be clown behaviour.

Because even after 4 months Kuroo is still waiting for him. _Fuck_ , is it even worth it? Just like what he does every time he asks himself that question, he would just brush it under the rug. He'll feel better if he doesn't think about it.

 _Ah I have to eat something._ He mutters after his stomach made a growl. That's okay. In 3 days, the first semester of 3rd year will begin and Sugawara will be home to cook next door and he'll have nice things again.

But for now...

Another growl.

Ahh fuck.

The door rings when he enters the convenience store. As usual, he goes to the ramen section. He stacks about 4 boxes of them before taking two large cartons of milk from the freezer. Milk is essential. Milk is good. He can brag to people that milk helps you get tall when in fact, it's probably his genes. But giving hope to small creatures isn’t so bad?

He's a nice guy after all.

Placing them all on the counter, he silently takes out his wallet. "Oi! You didn't even say ‘Hi’ to me when you walked in."

At the familiar voice, Kuroo immediately looks up to see his best friend grinning to him. "Ay! I thought you quit yesterday!"

Bokuto laughs, scanning the items that Kuroo bought. "Nah. That’s tomorrow! Gonna need some cash first, ya know."

"Totally." Well, unlike him, Bokuto hates using his parents’ money. Living in the city as a student is hard enough. And Bokuto lives far from home whereas Kuroo's parents’ house is just nearby. That's why he's not really struggling financially (thank God for that) but to say his life is going great? Nah. He's struggling in other areas. "By the way, I know I've said this a million times, the room is all yours if you want."

Bokuto raises his eyebrow. "Really? What happened to the spiky hair guy? I thought you and Hisoka were having a _great_ time bonding with him."

"Aww, Bo." Kuroo leans his elbow on the counter. "You know I said that to make you jealous."

Bokuto huffs jokingly. "Well, it worked."

"It did, didn't it? But now with Hisoka gone, the house is going to be so quiet." Kuroo pouts. He wouldn't dare to act like this if there are people in the convenience store. He has a reputation to uphold. But sometimes being with his best friend, it never ends well. Which is the reason Bokuto is his closest friend.

"You're just lonely. I've been saying that you need to, I don't know, ask him to play games or watch movies together."

"Have you not been to my apartment?! The man's room is practically a cave. I don't even see him at all." Kuroo complains.

"I would too if someone gave me a lame Chemistry joke at the first meeting."

Kuroo gapes loudly, offended. "They're not lame! People love it."

Bokuto lazily pushes the plastic bag that he has already loaded Kuroo's item into it. "Okay fine. Give it a go."

Kuro peeks into his head to find one. He knows many. But the recent one was the one he spent 2 minutes giggling about it. "What was Avogadro's favorite sport?” He waits for Bokuto to answer but the latter only shakes his head. “Golf! He always got a mole-in-one!"

As usual, Bokuto would look at him absentmindedly. "See," Bokuto says. "Not even a chuckle."

"That's because you suck. Anyways, there's a vacant room in the apartment. Just in case you want to move in with someone familiar."

"If I want to, I would've moved into Suga’s house. He would feed me at least. But actually, now that you've mentioned it, I think Akaashi might be interested."

Oh, that's a surprise. Wasn’t Akaashi staying with his uncle here?

"Recently his Uncle got married and Akaashi wanted to give some privacy time to the newlyweds."

Then that just made things a whole lot easier for Kuroo. He doesn't need to advertise anything then. "So, I'll get his number from you."

"No problem. Wait! I'm meeting with Akaashi later tonight. How about we go to your house ayy?"

"Sure. That's easier to discuss. See you, Bo!" Kuroo waves.

"See ya!"

When Kuroo tries to fish out for his keys, his eyes accidentally caught on the one lone pair of shoes in front of his neighbour's door. His hand stops midway as he looks from left to right.

_Is Sugawara home?_

He thought that his friend would come back from Miyagi tomorrow. Shrugging his shoulder, maybe Sugawara is early. Today’s going better than he thought. He'll drop by later. Entering his home, Kuroo puts his 'groceries' on the kitchen counter and proceed to take a sip of the fresh milk he bought.

_Ahh refreshing!_

Since Suga is home, maybe Sawamura will be there too since he would always send Sugawara back to Tokyo. Skipping to his front door, he was about to open them when suddenly his doorbell rang.

Still thinking that it is Sugawara, he unlocks the door and ready to welcome his friend back.

Only to face a man that isn’t his neighbour slash friend.

The man didn't have grey hair nor has a mole like his friend. This person, however, has brown hair and freckles on his cheeks. Faint but still noticeable freckles and Kuroo has only met one person with freckles.

And what are the odds, it's the same person.

"Yamaguchi?"

The brown-haired male seems to mirror his astonishment but Yamaguchi recovers faster. "Hey, Kuroo." He mutters.

It's been months since Kuroo last saw Yamaguchi. The last time they did was the day before Tsukishima broke off their relationship. Kuroo immediately looks behind Yamaguchi, just in case his _ex-boyfriend_ is also present.

"It's just me." Yamaguchi picks up the situation. "Can I come in?"

Kuroo stares for a few seconds before he steps aside. "Sure. Of course." Yamaguchi smiles before taking off his shoes and enters. "You... Uhm. What are you doing here? I mean... it's been months."

"I know." The younger says, looking around in his living room. "This must be shocking for you."

"Very." Kuroo answers. "Did Kei send you here?" Somewhere in Kuroo’s heart, it sparks hope that Tsukishima is reaching out to him.

To his disappointment, at the mention of Tsukishima's name, Yamaguchi immediately shakes his head. "Oh, no! There's nothing with him. In fact, I… haven't heard anything from him as well."

 _Oh_.

Seems like Tsukishima really means it when he said he would be cutting ties with everyone. Including the people he loves the most.

But if Yamaguchi isn't here for that. Then...

"Can I help you or anything?" Kuroo asks when he sees that Yamaguchi is still looking around his house. Something tells him that it is not Kuroo that the younger is here for.

"Just… Where's Hisoka?"

 _Hisoka_?

"I didn’t know you two were close…" If Kuroo’s not mistaken, they’ve only met once and that was when Tsukishima and Yamaguchi came to visit him in Tokyo. But he has never actually seen them interacting except exchanging names on their first meeting before Hisoka dashes to go out with his other friends.

Yamaguchi turns to him. "I'm guessing he never talked about me. But that's fine. So, where is he?"

"Uh... He just moved out. Like yesterday."

The man's eyes widen in surprise. He was in silence for about 10 seconds before he breaks into laughter. "Very funny." Yamaguchi covers his lips while he giggles. "I think I would know if my boyfriend is moving out of his apartment. Come on, is this his room?" Yamaguchi walks pass him and it looks like the man is heading to Kuroo’s room instead.

Shit. Not his messy room!

"Wait." Kuroo tugs Yamaguchi's elbow, successfully turning him around. "Did you said... your boyfriend?"

"En!" Yamaguchi nods.

"Hisoka doesn't have a boyfriend." Kuroo blurts out at lightning speed. This seems to be the wrong thing to say because there is a slight disappointment on Yamaguchi's face and it made Kuroo extremely guilty for some reason. But as soon as it came, the frown then turns upwards.

"Ahh, he probably didn't tell you about me. Since we don't really tell anybody." Yamaguchi explains sheepishly. "Hisoka and I have been dating for a year and 4 months."

Kuroo's jaw almost dropped. _More than a year?!_ "Wait. For real?" How come he didn't know any of this?

"Yeah. But we never really told anyone about it because people might think it's weird, you know. It's really a long sto—Hey!" Yamaguchi exclaims, pointing at the box on the table of the living room. "I remember that!"

Yamaguchi skips to the box in the living room. Kuroo watches Yamaguchi opens it and his smile grows wider as he looks through them. "Aww, he kept these." The brown-haired male picks up what it looks like postcards and some small gifts.

"He said that someone will pick up his junk. I guess that's you...?"

The smile on Yamaguchi slips off. "Is that what he called this box is...?"

Maybe Kuroo shouldn't have said that. It’s probably okay if it’s only him who knew of that. Yamaguchi places the postcards back into the box. "Did he say he was going to throw this out?"

Kuroo shakes his head. Technically, Hisoka didn't say he was throwing it out. But he didn't indicate that he wants to keep it either. "I...I... don't—"

"Yamaguchi! Are you here?"

Oh, how Kuroo thank the Lord when he hears Sugawara's voice! So, the grey-haired male is here after all.

"I'm here." Yamaguchi peaks from behind Kuroo. The freckled boy strides to his friend in seconds. "You didn't tell me that Hisoka was moving house."

"Wait. He did?!"

Yamaguchi nods sadly. It was an abrupt decision by Hisoka so Kuroo doubts that Hisoka actually told many people. Even Bokuto knew about it only yesterday. "I'm going to give him a call." Yamaguchi says.

When Yamaguchi leaves, Kuroo immediately pulls Sugawara to sit on the living room couch. "What the hell was that?" Kuroo starts in a hushed whisper. He looks at the door before whispering again. "I didn't know Hisoka has a boyfriend!"

"You think I did?" Sugawara replies. "Imagine how shocked I was when Yamaguchi told me he wanted to move into my house to be closer to his boyfriend."

"They can't be dating. For a year? And we didn't have a clue?"

Sugawara sighs. "Apparently. There were hints but we kinda missed them. Do you remember how at one point we made fun of Hisoka having an online girlfriend?"

Kuroo tries to recall that memory. _Oh yeah!_ That was last year, he thinks. It was because he was always on his phone smiling that had everyone suspicious of him.

At that time, everyone thought he was joking when he said yes. Little did they know, it was actually the truth. "But isn't he in love with Mari?"

"Well... Hisoka never really said he was."

Kuroo snorts. "He freaking drove two hours just because Mari felt sad… And we were at a concert!"

"Okay. Okay, but then what about Yamaguchi? He even knows about all of us because Hisoka talked to him. And also he showed me some pictures of them."

That got Kuroo more intrigued. "And...?"

"What do you mean 'and'? They're a couple alright. They were kissing and holding hands."

Kuroo is not sure what he should do with this information. Have they all been thinking wrongly this whole time? Taking a step back to take all of this in, maybe Hisoka never liked Mari. Maybe they've been misinterpreting the signs.

Whatever it is, no one saw Yamaguchi coming. Not even Sugawara, his former _senpai_. But somehow, there seems to be more than what meets the eye.

Just then, Kuroo's eyes fall onto the box on the table. _Wait_.

Hisoka called these ‘junk’. And these stuff are from Yamaguchi, he assumes. Didn't Hisoka say that someone will be taking them? So Hisoka _is_ returning them to Yamaguchi. Wait… This seems familiar.

Kuroo knows what a break up looks like. This happens always after a break up where one returns the other's stuff.

Bingo!

In conclusion, they must have headed in that direction.

The problem is... whether Yamaguchi knew or not of the said path...

But then again, this is just his speculation.

Hisoka, you have a lot of explaining to do.

There are two reasons why Kuroo is sitting in the living room of Sugawara's house. One, because he misses Sugawara's cooking. Another, he got curious as to what is about to unfold.

Apparently, Hisoka would be arriving at any moment. Since Yamaguchi's plan to surprise Hisoka at home was a failure, they ought to bring Hisoka here. Though, whether that is a good thing or a bad thing, Kuroo doesn't know. It wasn't his matter to pry on but it's not his fault that he's sticking his nose into this.

 _Yamaguchi_.

Kuroo can't say he paid much attention to Yamaguchi. Although they should be close considering Yamaguchi is Tsukishima's best friend. There are times when Yamaguchi would be present during their dates.

Long-distance with Tsukishima wasn't that hard. Both of them would visit each other every 2 or 3 months. Skype dates were normal. Every time Tsukishima would come to visit him, Yamaguchi would be the plus one. People would think they get along well but Yamaguchi was harder to get closer than his volleyball rivals.

Not because he keeps things to himself. It's because Yamaguchi practically wears his heart on his sleeve.

Just as Kuroo was in his thoughts, suddenly his vision is blocked by a volleyball-shaped cookie in a plastic. "Here." Kuroo looks up from the cookie to Yamaguchi's face. "I brought enough for everyone."

Kuroo thanks the latter as he takes it from his hand. "Did you bake these?"

"God, no." Yamaguchi chuckles, sweeping a strand of his hair behind his ear. "I suck at baking, remember?"

Kuroo pretends that he does. In reality, he doesn't. Actually, now that he thinks about it, what _does_ he know about Yamaguchi? Practically none. That's on Kuroo definitely because whenever he visits Tsukishima and vice versa, all he could fill in his head was just the blond man and nothing else. Not even the friend, no offense to Yamaguchi.

"I made sure yours wouldn't have raisins, since you hate those, right?"

Aww shucks. Now Kuroo feels bad about it since Yamaguchi manages to remember things about him. "That's very thoughtful."

Yamaguchi nods before directing his gaze towards the television. There's a volleyball match happening but Kuroo has eyes on Yamaguchi instead.

He seems different...

Obviously, he got a change of appearance. Not much. Probably just the hair. When he was in high school, Yamaguchi had long hair. But this time, it's even longer that it reaches his shoulders.

He has his hair tied into a small ponytail, a very low one. His fringe is still in the same position. Freckles seem to be the same.

There’s only one very apparent difference.

Yamaguchi seems to be happier. His shoulder doesn't sag as it used to. He wasn't awkward like how he would with Kuroo back then. He seems... to be doing better.

Kuroo remembers how timid he used to be around Kuroo. And it was always with him only. The difference when Yamaguchi talked to Tsukishima and to him is actually laughable. But Kuroo has always known why Yamaguchi behaved like that. Everyone did.

Kuroo wonders if Hisoka plays a part in the said change.

When the Black Jackals scores, Yamaguchi cheers with his fist then turns to Kuroo. "What team are you cheering for?"

"Black Jackals, of course." Kuroo answers, still very much observing Yamaguchi. "Hey, I have a question." Yamaguchi stares at him, waiting for the question. "I mean, it's not my business but you mentioned that you and Hisoka have been dating for a year.”

“And four months” Yamaguchi adds.

“Okay, and four months. I've known Hisoka since the first year of college but I'm only hearing this now. Not even Kei told me. Was your relationship supposed to be a secret?"

From the third point of view, Kuroo sounds nosy, doesn't he? But thankfully, Yamaguchi didn't seem like he minded.

"Not really." Yamaguchi says, eyes following the match on the TV. "But we weren't exactly vocal about it. I guess we're just not that type." Yamaguchi shrugs.

 _I see_. No wonder no one knew anything about it. Kuroo actually follows both of them on Instagram but Yamaguchi doesn't post anything about Hisoka nor any suspicious post like he's dating someone.

Hisoka, on the other hand, has a handful of pictures of his friends on his feed. Including Mari... which reminds him, does Yamaguchi knows about Mari?

Should he ask...?

Yamaguchi then chuckles before Kuroo could even do so. "Why do you look like you have so many questions?"

Kuroo was taken aback. Was it that obvious? Usually, he hides his expression better than this. "Do I? That's funny."

"Is it? Well, if you're curious, we have all the time." Yamaguchi replies with a smile while he turns to focus on Kuroo instead. The man's eyes almost turn into crescent moons as he grins.

Kuroo's throat went dry for a moment. This person... there’s no doubt.

He's definitely livelier than what Kuroo remembers. His aura... like he is a whole different person. However, at the same time, he's not because it's the same exact smile and eyes that Kuroo would see whenever he's around Tsukishima and others.

Does this mean Yamaguchi is comfortable with him?

"You've changed," Kuroo mutters. "I mean it's a good thing. You used to be uncomfortable around me."

"Ahh sorry about that. It was just... I was immature back then." Yamaguchi tries to laugh it off.

Kuroo however, knows his friend had dubbed him as someone who never knows when to stop pushing one's buttons. And this is one of those situations. "You had a reason back then."

The first sign of discomfort forms on Yamaguchi's face. Kuroo feels like maybe Yamaguchi hasn't changed at all except for putting out a different demeanour. "I did? Well, I don't remember much." Yamaguchi says, sitting properly facing the TV again.

"I guess you've totally moved on from Kei then."

Yamaguchi’s face turns towards Kuroo in a flash. His face changes. This time, Kuroo feels like they’re back to 2 years ago when he and Tsukishima started dating. The furrows on Yamaguchi's eyebrows. The way his lips are pressed into a thin line but if you look closely, you can see the corners of Yamaguchi's lips are slightly facing downwards.

Both of them locked eyes. Kuroo sees how Yamaguchi's chest heaves up before the brown-haired male turns away.

It's not that he was trying to offend Yamaguchi. But if Yamaguchi has really moved on to Hisoka, then this should be fine, right?

"You might have made a mistake." Yamaguchi croaks out, looking anywhere but Kuroo.

Of course, that's a lie. Everyone at that time knew about Yamaguchi's feelings for Tsukishima. Including Tsukishima although Yamaguchi never explicitly say or implied anything. But who would be dumb enough to not see the way Yamaguchi stares at his (ex)boyfriend?

They have to admit. The reason why Yamaguchi and Kuroo had never gotten along, why both of them were uncomfortable with each other, is because both of them were in love with the same person.

Yamaguchi was in love with his childhood best friend while Kuroo fell in love with the junior he taught.

The difference was that one of them actually manage to win over Tsukishima.

But then again, does it matter anymore? None of them are with Tsukishima right now, so who has the last laugh?

No one.

Now Kuroo realizes what an unpleasant subject to talk about. "Right. I'm sorry." He apologizes.

Although he did, Yamaguchi still stares at him with _those_ eyes. Most of the time, Kuroo doesn't know what those eyes meant. It just... stares at him. One thing for sure, it isn’t something positive.

Without both of them expecting, suddenly the front door opens. All heads turn to the newcomer and the first thing that Kuroo hears is Yamaguchi’s gasp and before he knows it, the seat next to him is empty. The freckled man is suddenly at the front door, hugging his friend tightly.

Sugawara who hears the front door opened peeks out from the kitchen to see the hugging couple. He and Kuroo exchange glances as they look at Hisoka returning Yamaguchi's hug tightly.

"Are you surprised to see me?" Yamaguchi exclaims. Although his face is being mushed into Hisoka's shoulder, Kuroo knows the latter is probably smiling excitedly.

His friend actually chortles while swaying the shorter male from left to right. "I am! I didn't expect to see you here!"

Yamaguchi pulls away but not too far back. Just enough that he can look up to his boyfriend in a love-struck gaze. "I know it's been only a week. But I actually have more surprises for you."

"Really?"

The freckled boy nods as he tugs Hisoka's arms. "Come. I have so much to tell you!" And then, Yamaguchi pulls him into the room beside Sugawara's. Kuroo assumes that is where Yamaguchi will be staying from now on.

"He seems... excited." Sugawara mumbles with a pan in his hand and a spatula on the other.

Kuroo agrees. He expected Hisoka wouldn't mirror Yamaguchi's enthusiasm considering what he was told this morning. It's either Hisoka is one hell of an actor or something is amiss.

His phone suddenly buzzes. Checking it, it is a message from Bokuto.

Ah, right! He totally forgot about Bokuto and Akaashi coming over. He texted them to come to Sugawara's unit before putting away his phone.

Seems like this semester would be interesting.

So Uhm... Kuroo doesn't know how to begin. On his right are Bokuto and Akaashi while directly in front of him is Hisoka. Yamaguchi is sitting beside him who is situated beside Sugawara.

Ever since Sugawara introduced Yamaguchi as Hisoka's boyfriend, Bokuto keeps making this pout with his lips as if he is thinking. Other than Hisoka, Bokuto is also close to Mari so Kuroo is not surprised that if this relationship rubs him in the wrong way.

He should have recorded how wide Bokuto's eyes went after the reveal. It was hilarious a bit. "So, Yamaguchi will be staying here with Suga right?"

The freckled man nods and not so sneakily send a glance towards his boyfriend. "Yeap. Until graduation!"

"Well, we both are the same." Akaashi says, giving Yamaguchi a gentle smile.

Thank God for Akaashi. While others don’t exactly know what to say. Most are still processing that all this time what they had thought was a lie. And also having guilty feelings for their friend, Mari. It seems like not saying much was a better option as compared to accidentally spilling something they shouldn’t to Yamaguchi.

At first, Yamaguchi was confused because Akaashi was a grade above him. Everyone knew why Akaashi enrolled a year late. It wasn't that he didn't study well for the test. But he got a bad case of fever on the test day which sort of affected his grades severely. He went to cram school for a year and took the entrance exam again, at the same time as Yamaguchi did.

Surprisingly enough, Yamaguchi is here too.

"Since I have Akaashi, I guess I am less worried about my first day of university." Yamaguchi sighs in relief.

Hisoka has been staring at Yamaguchi's face for a few seconds now. Suddenly, he naturally swipes the corner of Yamaguchi's mouth with his thumb, shocking everyone there. "You got a little bit of sauce there." Hisoka says before licking his thumb which made everyone even more surprised.

"Thanks." Yamaguchi mutters as he goes back to chatting with Akaashi.

The reason why Akaashi is the only one that isn't staring weirdly is because he probably doesn't know anything about Mari but Sugawara, Kuroo and Bokuto definitely need an explanation from Hisoka.

It was too natural. Even Hisoka didn't think what he did was somewhat bizarre for his friends to see. "What?" Hisoka asks when he notices that everyone is staring at him.

Shaking his head, Kuroo said nothing before the three of them goes back to their spaghetti.

Unexpectedly, Akaashi and Yamaguchi hit off really well. Yamaguchi is even giving Akaashi his room tour which he didn't offer to Kuroo.

Understandable.

They are talking passionately to God knows what in Yamaguchi's room when suddenly Bokuto couldn't hold it any longer. "Okay, Mister! I demand answers now!" He bursts out but his voice isn't loud enough for the two boys in the room to hear.

What's infuriating is that Hisoka is feigning ignorance. "Answers? For what?"

"Quit pretending. You got to tell us what is going on." Sugawara insists with his hands on his hips. Everyone knows _that_ means Sugawara is darn frustrated.

"Look. I don't get why are _yall_ so nosy?" Hisoka chortles with a relaxed face.

"Okay, then." Kuroo stands up from the couch. "If you're not going to tell us then I'll ask Yamaguchi myself and see whether he knows Mari or not."

The previously relaxed face hardens at the name. "He knows Mari."

"But he doesn't know that you moved to the unit next to Mari's, does he?"

Instantly, Hisoka is also on his feet and he drags both Bokuto and Kuroo's hand towards the front door. Sugawara tags behind as they head to Kuroo's apartment instead.

Finally, there's a sign of distress on Hisoka's face. He was being unperturbed for the whole time that it irks Kuroo a bit.

"Fine." Hisoka begins, urging everyone to sit down in the living room. "What do you want to know?"

Bokuto starts the first question of the Q&A session. "Are you really dating Yamaguchi?"

To this, Hisoka answers without delay. "Yes. For more than a year now."

"Why didn't you tell us then?"

Hisoka turns to Sugawara. "I just didn't think it mattered to anyone."

"Even to Mari?" Kuroo asks. "What about Mari? I... We thought you had something with her. Don't tell me it was just our assumptions because we _know_ you do, Hisoka."

"Yeah," Bokuto adds. "You're not playing with her feelings, right? Does she know about this?"

Hisoka exasperates a sigh. He looks defeated as compared to his calm self just now. "She does. Look, man. Nothing is going on between me and Mari. It's all cool. She knows Yamaguchi."

Kuroo can't say he believed that. In fact, he doesn't even think Bokuto nor Sugawara buys that. They spent every day together for the past 2 years, there's no way they were seeing wrongly.

But it seems like Hisoka doesn't want to say anything further. Oh, how Kuroo doesn't want the conversation to end here.

So, he didn’t let it end just yet.

"There." His chin jerks to the box on the table. "That's the _junk_ that you said someone will take it."

"Junk?" Sugawara scans curiously into the box with many hearts all over it. Hisoka knows exactly what's in the box. Hence, his deer caught in a headlight expression.

"Yamaguchi said that it's the stuff he gave you."

Bokuto too lifts the box and observes the stuff in it. There's a scarf, a book, bottles, a cap and much more. "Yo, look there's a star plushie." Bokuto laughs as he shows everyone the green star plushie. "Why do you have one?"

"Alright. Give me that." Hisoka takes the plushie then throws it in the box before taking it into his hands. "I'll be taking these then."

"Shouldn't you give it to Suga, though? Since you didn't need it as it is _‘not important’_ to you?" Kuroo challenges him. Call him persistent because that's exactly what Kuroo is. He is known for that.

Sugawara being the smartest among them immediately catches up to what's going on. "You were planning to break up with him, didn't you..." When Hisoka stood silent while looking down at his feet, it all becomes clear to him. "Oh, Hisoka..."

"So what are you _gonna_ do, man? He practically moves to the city for you." Bokuto says.

Taking a deep breath, Hisoka puts up a smile on his face. "What do you mean? I'm dating Yamaguchi and will continue to do so. We reconcile a while ago. So everything is all good."

When everyone didn't say anything to that, Hisoka turns to look at everyone desperately. "Look, you guys are just overthinking. Please don't make Yamaguchi worry about this. Nothing is going on between Mari and me. I'm just... as usual... a friend of Mari’s."

The way he says it seems like he really does care for Yamaguchi. It's odd that this afternoon he was ready to trash this box but suddenly, he's holding tight onto it.

Perhaps Sugawara had actually hit the bull’s-eye. But then again, Yamaguchi came all the way from Miyagi to the city to be closer to his boyfriend. Damn, Kuroo wouldn't know how to react then. Breaking up is possibly the last thing he would do too.

"Okay." Sugawara exhales. He didn't forget to glare at everyone so that they do the same. It's like he is saying "give it up".

Of course, there are still questions. Bokuto still arches his eyebrows in confusion. But if Hisoka doesn't want to talk about it anymore then he can't force anything. "As long as you're happy." Kuroo settles for that.

Hisoka gives him a smile that doesn't reach his ears. "I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed the first chapter. Do tell me ur thoughts ^^ I have written around 30k words so far and it is not even 2/3 complete so yeah, this fic will have more than 5 chapters. That I can promise. see ya next update


	2. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: this chapter is a bit longer than I had planned so. But enjoy ^^

8.1k words

* * *

The semester starts with a groan. No. Lots of groans. It was only the first day but Kuroo is already worn out after the first class when the Professor breaks down the course outline.

Firstly, he had a lonely winter then he and Sugawara had to think about how to get his volleyball club out of suspension and now this. Yet again, it’s a comfort that he's not the only one. Bokuto, Mari and Hisoka, all three of them arrived at the lunch table with a frown as they are discussing their final project. _That early?_

At least they're lucky to be in one class.

"Mmm" Bokuto hums, savouring his first burger in a while from his favourite café. "The meat tastes different today."

Mari looks at him weirdly then at the burger then back at him. "You ordered a chicken burger." She says flatly.

"I did?"

"Yes." Mari deadpans, turning her attention back to Hisoka. Bokuto takes a whiff of his burger before shrugging and continue devouring his lunch.

 _Just a normal day at the campus,_ Kuroo shakes his head.

Soon, Misaki and Yahaba join them. Their table is always this crowded. Even when there's only a small table available, they all would pull their chairs towards the small table. Interesting thing is that not all of them are third years. Yahaba joined them a year later because he entered the volleyball club freshman year. Not to mention his girlfriend Misaki is also in their circle of friends. The only one that hasn't arrive is the grey-haired boy who Kuroo notes is pretty late if he’s looking at the time.

Speaking of him, Sugawara arrives finally with a stack of books in his hands. "Damn, first-years are enthusiastic." He groans, sitting his ass down beside Kuroo.

"You got them already?" Kuroo shudders at the reference books that Sugawara has already borrowed from the library.

Sugawara huffs. "Yes. Because an alumnus told me that I better get it fast or there will be only dust remain." Sugawara glances at Bokuto's fries and without asking, he steals one. "The university festival is coming early this year. The drama club is going haywire."

"That's because _yall_ need to be ahead of us in preparing. That's why you should have chosen the most chill and laid back club." Kuroo adds smugly.

Misaki groans and rolls her eyes. "Yes, Kuroo. You tell us that every single time anyone complains about their club activities."

That’s because it’s true. Not to brag but unlike everybody, Kuroo did his research.

Photography club. That's the simplest club that doesn't require a hard task. The club only consists of possibly not more than 20 members. Only 2/3 are truly passionate about taking pictures of whatever university activities they have to. While the remaining ones are just there for basically nothing.

Which is basically him.

Kuroo just loves the excuse of being there and doing nothing. Plus, it’s not _that_ hard. They gather, talk about some colours, angles and their similarities, differences, and stuff. Even their club activities are rather simple.

He chose correctly for a second club while waiting for the volleyball club's suspension to end.

Just when Kuroo thought that everyone had arrived, suddenly two new heads appear near their table and immediately Bokuto shouts."Akaashi! You didn't get lost!"

The black-haired male scans everyone’s face before nodding. "No, I didn't. I got the school map here." He shows Bokuto the paper in his hand.

Kuroo snorts when he thinks about the time Bokuto ends up in the _sepak takraw_ hall instead of the volleyball court. It was hilarious because Bokuto literally sat there alone for one hour, wondering why the net was so low.

"Guys! This is Akaashi! Our new member!" He exclaims, presenting Akaashi with his arms out like he is some kind of artifact in the museum.

Some of them have heard of Akaashi beforehand. Some also have met him. Even after high school, both of them are still inseparable. Of course, there are times where they crossed paths. Akaashi gave another nod before pulling a chair beside Bokuto.

Misaki then points her finger to the other man who is still standing dumbly. "Hey, you were Karasuno's captain!"

"Oh, Yamaguchi! You landed here as well." Yahaba hollers upon noticing the familiar face. Naturally, the people from Miyagi would recognize Yamaguchi who had led his team to the nationals last year.

The freckled boy rubs his neck shyly. "Yeah. That's me." Yamaguchi looks terribly nonchalant on where to sit. Probably guessing whether he fits in or not. He was about to sit next to the empty spot beside Sugawara when a screech of chair can be heard. “Here.” Hisoka had dragged a chair from the table next to them and placed it next to him.

Automatically, Yamaguchi smiles and sprints to sit next to his boyfriend. Once seated, Hisoka tugs Yamaguchi's arms to cross with his. The action surely made Yamaguchi's cheek tainted in pink as he shyly holds Hisoka's arm.

_Ugh, couples._

At the _sweet_ exchange, Kuroo couldn't help but cast a glance at Mari who Kuroo didn't expect to have her gaze glued to her mozzarella corndog.

"You two know each other?" Yahaba points his chopsticks to Yamaguchi and Hisoka repeatedly.

Yamaguchi turns to Hisoka for him to answer, which Hisoka didn't hesitate to tell them that they have been dating for more than a year. And just like Kuroo, after the revelation, everyone’s eyes fall onto Mari.

Kuroo gets it. He had the same dumbfounded face as everyone when he first found out. Poor Yamaguchi who didn't know what to make of everyone's silence.

It was Sugawara who decides to jump onto another topic. "Yo, I still can't believe that the volleyball club is being suspended."

Ugh, _that_. Kuroo grunts. Thinking back at the distraught feeling when the dean suspended them last semester, it was a nightmare.

"For real!" Bokuto angrily smashes his fist on the table, shocking the others. "It wasn't even our fault!"

"Wait, who got suspended?" Yamaguchi asks in horror.

Kuroo sighs as he explains. "The whole volleyball club. The senior before us were such terrible delinquents, always picking fights with the other clubs and teachers.”

“Last semester they pulled a dangerous prank on the football team. The football team ended up missing their tournament because of one of their silly pranks.”

"Yeah, it didn't help that our volleyball coach also had temper issues." Sugawara adds glumly.

They all remember the argument that the dean had with their coach and the delinquent students. It started with just the club asking some for a fund but the discussion turned sour and then, all the shits that the delinquents made were brought up. With just a blink of an eye, suddenly the club was suspended for two semesters.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm still working on getting us out of the suspension with Kuroo." Sugawara encourages the newcomers.

The two of them had been working on it for the whole semester break. Last semester, they tried to coax the dean to withdraw their suspension but it got denied because he said as long as the three delinquents are still under the roof of this university, he wouldn't waver from his decision. Well, now with the seniors gone, luck might just be on their side. It’s fortunate that the seniors were on a 3-year program.

"So…um you guys don't play volleyball here?" It was Akaashi who asked.

"Not in the university at least.”

But Kuroo wants to change that. They could have patiently wait for another semester, however, if they wanted to compete with other universities, they need to be out of suspension. They can’t just let one semester go to waste.

"Enough of this solemn talks. Putting that aside, try guessing what I've heard." Bokuto chirps, raising the curiosity of others. "This weekend. Mikasa's house. She's going to have a little _sumthin sumthin_." Bokuto makes a drinking shot gesture with his hand.

Hearing that, everyone cheers as this will be the first party since the beginning of the semester. Except for the freshmen as Yamaguchi and Akaashi can only stare at each other in confusion. "Who's Mikasa?"

"Our _senpai_. She usually holds "gathering" in the first week of the semester.”

"Yeah. Gathering my ass." Hisoka snorts, playing with his fork. "If you say around 20 or more people attending while getting drunk is a gathering then alright."

"I'm just trying to filter it for the _kids_." Bokuto glowers. And by kids, Bokuto definitely meant the freshmen.

As if those 'kids' had never gone to parties before.

"You all have fun. I have to sit this one out." Sugawara claps his hand before he stands up. The group all erupts into whines as they watch the grey-haired gathers his books. "What? Didn't I told you guys that I'll start working a part-time job for this semester?"

The group lets out an "ooh" and nods in understanding. Kuroo had actually forgotten about it. Everyone did. And to think he was so excited about Sugawara's return because dinner would be marvellous every night.

As far as Kuroo heard, Yamaguchi and Akaashi are good cooks. Maybe they'll take Sugawara's place to prevent most of them from starving.

"Do you have class later?" Hisoka asks Yamaguchi in a very gentle voice.

Call him busy body but Kuroo's ears perk up at their hush conversation.

Yamaguchi shakes his head. "I'm done for today? Should we go somewhere?"

"I have one class and a meeting with the president of my club. Why don't you go home with Kuroo and Sugawara?"

It's obvious that Yamaguchi's mood deflated. Still, the freckled-boy puts up an understanding smile. "Sure! I need to remember the way back anyway."

Honestly, Kuroo is happy for them. But seeing how Mari barely has her head up when she is known to be the noisiest girl among them, Kuroo has mixed feelings after seeing her like this.

It used to be just him and Sugawara going back on the train. But now there are two additional members. One of the things that Kuroo hates is going back at the time when the train would be super hectic. Not like it's a rare occasion but on days when he is lucky, it's not as crowded.

When they first board the train, all of them had seats. Later after 4 stops, Kuroo gave his seat to a pregnant lady then Yamaguchi also stands up to give a little girl his seat.

He's used to this. Even back in high school, he usually rides the train with Kenma. Which reminds him, it's been a while since he last met Kenma. The _shortie_ seems like he is doing well with his _YouTube channel._

_Bzzzz. Bzzzz_

Kuroo got distracted with the continuous buzz on Yamaguchi's phone. The freckled boy shifts uncomfortably as he lets his phone be. But then, it didn't stop buzzing. That person must be having a good time bombarding Yamaguchi’s inbox. At last, Yamaguchi lets go of the handrail to fish out his phone and shifts the books on his left arm to a more comfortable hold.

The train stops and immediately Yamaguchi has his hold again on the handrail above. When the train moves stably, it is only then Yamaguchi brings down his hand to check on the messages. "Ah, crap." He curses.

Using only one hand, Yamaguchi tries to type a reply. Kuroo doesn't know the context but Yamaguchi seems to be typing paragraphs back to this person.

Trying to mind his own business, Kuroo looks away.

However, he then feels something heavy on his side. Looking back at the freckled boy, he is surprised to find Yamaguchi leaning on his side. The other must have done it unconsciously because he is still typing on his phone. Not even once he glances up to look at how practically gapless they are standing next to each other.

Uhmm.... should Kuroo give a snide remark just like he always does?

With Yamaguchi, it's different. He has never told anyone this, not even Tsukishima, but with Yamaguchi, there seems to exist... a wall.

Which is weird considering that Kuroo gets along with anyone. Even that bastard, Daishou, Kuroo had no problem taunting him and being himself. Different case with Yamaguchi. Kuroo inevitably sighs... He shouldn't be like this. After all, he and Tsukishima are history.

The train stops again and unfortunately this time, Yamaguchi who wasn't holding anything almost fell onto his face. Thanks to Kuroo's speedy reflexes, he manages to hold Yamaguchi by his shoulder to stop him from kissing the floor.

"You okay, there?" Kuroo asks when Yamaguchi is clutching his shirt.

The shorter panics as he tries to stand up straight. "Yeah! Sorry. I uh-" He pauses as he stares at his hand on the shirt. Kuroo looks down and no wonder the man is agape. One of the charms on Yamaguchi's bracelet got stuck on Kuroo's knitted shirt. "Wait. Uh… Let me try..."

It got stuck real good, alright. Kuroo had offered to hold Yamaguchi's books as the younger is trying to untangle the charm. It took quite a while. Sugawara and Akaashi who were sitting down are looking at them in concern.

Both of them must have looked weird. Yamaguchi who is not holding onto anything is still leaning on Kuroo as he works his bracelet.

Then, Kuroo hears the dreadful sound of his shirt ripping. Yamaguchi's eyes widen in fears as he finally able to pull his hand back but there's a tiny tear on the shirt.

Kuroo shuts his eyes in agony. "Great."

"Oh my God, I'm sorry!" Yamaguchi screeches, drawing much attention to them. "I didn't mean too! Kuroo, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine." The black-haired man says. He looks at the tear and it's not so bad. After all, he got this from a bundle store so he didn't exactly expect this shirt to last long.

However, Yamaguchi is still eyeing him guiltily. "I can sew that."

That's not really needed considering it's just a plain red shirt. He'll just turn that shirt to something he would just wear at home. "Nah, it's not to that extent." Kuroo dismisses.

Despite him saying that, it's really in Yamaguchi's nature to feel guilty for a long time. His silence and the frown on his face seem to indicate exactly that. Kuroo would bet his allowance money that Yamaguchi is probably contemplating ways to make up for the (small) damage judging from the way Yamaguchi would occasionally sneak a glance on the tear.

Being a good _senpai_ , Kuroo decides to distract Yamaguchi. It had come to the point where the stare was slightly uncomfortable.

"How's uh... Tokyo so far?"

Yamaguchi appears slightly staggered before he answers. "I haven't been anywhere that much. But it's alright so far. The apartment's nice. And so is... the university—are you sure you don’t want me to fix that?"

“I _will_ demand twice the price of this shirt if you keep insisting.” He says sternly, making Yamaguchi drop the subject altogether. "And that's good if everything is going well here. It's a lot different than Miyagi, right?"

" _Way_ different." Yamaguchi guffaws. "Definitely more crowded than I expected."

That's exactly what Sugawara had said when he first moved here. Growing up in the city, Kuroo is already used to it. He's also surprised when Tsukishima told him that most of the people in Karasuno would just walk home rather than by vehicles. As expected, the difference between the city and the village. "You'll get used to it. You have like 3 or 4 years here."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Yamaguchi grumbles, watching the blurry view at the window. "It hasn't been a week but I miss Miyagi already."

"I heard this university was your first choice. Any particular reason?" Although Kuroo asks this but who was he kidding? The answer is as clear as day. Being the nosy person he is, he still wants to hear it directly from Yamaguchi. A sudden smile lightens up Yamaguchi's face. Kuroo's not sure what to make of it.

"Would it be _cringy_ if I say there's someone I want to be close with?"

“Uh… Bokuto?”

Yamaguchi gawks at Kuroo’s joke before he laughs and plays along. “Sure. Who else would it be if it’s not Bokuto?”

No doubt that Yamaguchi is here for Hisoka. Which is totally understandable since Hisoka is his lover. Damn, even Kuroo thought that after Tsukishima graduated, he would enroll in the same university. Instead, he didn't expect for his boyfriend to dump him then disappear.

With Yamaguchi giggling by his side, Kuroo still can't wrap his head around the fact that Hisoka has another person that he is in love with. That feeling when you have been watching a show and have been rooting for this one couple, and suddenly— _Baam_! The writers give a third person to prevent your ship from canon.

But seeing the way Yamaguchi's eyes would sparkle when he's next to Hisoka, the way he would go all toothy grin when Hisoka talks to him, Kuroo had no idea that Yamaguchi could show that much love to someone other than Tsukishima. He had really thought that the one-sided crush would go on forever.

"You must've really loved him, don't you?" Kuroo finds himself asking that. "To the point where you would move to an unfamiliar place alone. I'm impressed."

"Thank you," Yamaguchi laughs. "It's nothing impressive. Plus, it's not like I'm alone. I have Hisoka and Sugawara... and even you." Yamaguchi says earnestly.

Kuroo can’t help his surprised expression as he stares at Yamaguchi's face. He didn't expect to be included. "Me? We... weren't that close before, you know."

"I know," Yamaguchi looks down in guilt as if he knew that it was his fault that they weren't. Well, Kuroo can't say that it wasn't. But then the shorter gazes back up to him with a smile. "But since we're neighbours now, we can get close to each other, don't you think?"

Kuroo chuckles. _Don’t you sound so determined_ , Kuroo thinks in his head. He's not exactly against it since the freckled boy seems like a good boy. Although being around Yamaguchi made him think about Tsukishima from time to time, but there's no harm to a new friendship.

"Okay." Kuroo mirrors the freckled boy's smile.

Just like that, the weekend comes fast. Gosh, how Kuroo is thankful for the weekend. Not like the first week was hectic. Heck, even Professor Aizawa isn't even back yet. But being able to rest at home doing nothing is better than going to class.

Now, what he's been looking forward to is Mikasa's ‘gathering’. Free beer! They don't get that very often. Putting on his regular white sweater, paired with a plaid shirt tied around his waist. He is ready. Since Sugawara is not going because of work and neither is Akaashi because he hates alcohol, it'll be him alone walking to Mikasa's house.

As for Yamaguchi, he's been at Hisoka's house since afternoon so there might be a chance that he will be there as well.

He wonders how the hell Mikasa can hold so many people in her house. But then again, she does has a big house that can fit all of them. The _suckish_ part about going to her house is that her place is on high ground so he had to climb up the road. When he reaches her house, Kuroo is already panting for air.

"Kuroo!" Mikasa exclaims when she opens the front door. She steps aside to let him enter and the first thing Kuroo sees is Bokuto at the table watching his classmate playing beer pong. "Drinks are in the living room as usual. Enjoy yourself!"

Another full house, huh? There are lots of people, maybe even more than last year. He didn't remember finding it this hard to walk in the hallway to the living room. Ugh, the living room is a mess.

With Bokuto's excited shouts and everyone's laughter, Kuroo doesn’t think he could do this sober. He grabs a cup and pours himself some beer. He should take it easy. One of the things Kuroo hates is having to deal with the hangover the next day.

Bokuto upon noticing him immediately drapes his arm around Kuroo's shoulder. "And I thought you were lost!"

“Heh, I’m not you.” Kuroo smirks. He had to go a little bit late. Call of Duty had him trapped a bit longer than he intended to. "Looks pretty wild." Kuroo raises his eyebrows at the crowd surrounding the table.

"I know right! There are some pretty new faces around." Bokuto gestures to the pool outside the house. Honestly, Kuroo wouldn't even know if they're freshmen or not. It's not like he's been paying attention to it.

Kuroo gulps his drink almost half empty. His throat is starting to get a little red. He willingly let Bokuto pulls him into having conversations with some sophomores. One thing that Kuroo puts to good use is his liking in observing people. Then, he makes deductions or assumptions based on it. People could say that is his party trick. So, when he manages to guess one correctly, everyone is impressed by him.

Exhibit A.

“You just went through a breakup.” Kuroo deduces, pointing his pinky finger to Yukari-chan, a classmate of Sugawara’s who requested to be read. “And my observation, it might not be a good one?”

Judging from her face, it doesn’t seem like Kuroo has gotten it wrong. The woman looks impressed as she leans forward, resting her elbows on the table. “What made you think so?”

“Well, considering you’ve been chugging down cups of beer and Nana, whom I’ve known as someone who goes all out during parties, is instead supervising you intently like you might commit a drunk mistake any minute. So, I think all of this is unnatural for you.” He explains. “Then, it leaves us to two possibilities. Whether you’re drinking lots because you’re stress about someone you love or possibly other factors.”

“So, how do you know which? A lucky guess?”

Kuroo smirks, putting his cup down on the table. “From the way your hands keep touching my arms and biceps, but still can’t hold eye contact with me while doing so, I can tell you’re doing it on purpose. And it _ain’t_ because you’re attracted to me.” When he said that, Yukari’s hand that has been lingering on Kuroo’s arm drops.

“Really?” She grins. “You sure it's not cause I'm attracted to you? You are, after all, _very_ good looking.”

He nods and continues. “You would look at me better then. Also, your eyes wander around too much. So, I’ve come to the conclusion that you’re trying to make someone here jealous. Or at least show to others that you’re doing well. And I know perfectly the kind of people who does that.”

Both Yukari and Nana stare in speechless before breaking into laughter. “Okay, Detective Conan. I acknowledge you.” She takes another gulp of her beer. “People must have feared you, huh? No secrets go beyond your head.”

“That talent is scary.” Nana adds.

It sure is, Kuroo agrees. Both in and out of court.

It didn't take long before Kuroo feels his bladder acting up. Heading to where the normal bathroom is, Kuroo curses when he sees there are already two people waiting in line to use the toilet.

He runs up the stairs to the second bathroom and thankfully, no one is occupying it. Once he is done with his business, he was about to head back downstairs when he got distracted by Yahaba playing guitar hero competing against his girlfriend.

Everyone around them is either cheering loudly or dancing hard to the music of the game. When Misaki finally wins, everyone roars while Yahaba falls onto the ground in defeat. Shaking his head, Yahaba should have known that Misaki is the ace of all games.

Eventually, Kuroo felt like he needs a breather so he heads towards the veranda. The sliding door is already opened so Kuroo hopes no one is smoking there, or worse, making out. But when he takes a peek outside, what he fears the most turns out to be true. There's already a couple making out at the veranda. He curses and was about to move along when he suddenly make a double-take.

 _Hold up_.

Kuroo recognizes anywhere that bright purple hoodie he bought for Hisoka on his 20th birthday. Looking back, holy shit!

That's definitely Hisoka!

And he's sucking faces with... Yamaguchi. Kuroo couldn’t see exactly the freckled boy’s face because he has his back facing Kuroo. But of course, Kuroo recognizes that brown hair that is tied into a low ponytail.

Before Kuroo could look away, Hisoka who is facing him, suddenly flutters his eyes open while still kissing his boyfriend. Kuroo's heart made a sudden skip when they locked eyes for a moment. He is also not sure if it was his imagination, but Hisoka suddenly pulls Yamaguchi's nape closer before closing his eyes again and goes back to terrorize Yamaguchi's lips.

Ahh, he has been caught staring.

Kuroo immediately leaves the veranda and goes straight downstairs. He didn't know why that view shocked him. I _mean_ , they're a couple so obviously kissing is normal. But still...it's a surprising sight to Kuroo.

Damn, if Mari sees this then it would be bad.

He reaches by Bokuto’s side in no time. Thinking about Mari, she's not at her usual side which is beside Hisoka. Those two would never be apart as far as Kuroo knows when it comes to drinking. Drinking buddies as they called it. Well...with that sight, if Kuroo was Mari, he too wouldn't want to be anywhere near Hisoka's side.

Shaking his almost empty cup, is there really nothing going on between them?

"Bo, do you want me to refill your drink?" He offers.

Bokuto who is still placing bets on who would win the arm-wrestling barely glances at him but his hand is already handing him his empty cup. "Thanks, man."

Kuroo makes his way through the crowd again. He isn't usually like this. Drinking was the best part at the beginning of the semester. This loud music, he would enjoy it anywhere and anytime.

He hates to think that it was because of the break up that alcohol has become something so solemn for him. Every time the bitter taste tickles his throat, it reminds him of the flavour of his love life now.

_God, I miss you._

It's been a few months since they last talked. Since he had been "dumped". He doesn't think so but it sure feels like it. The fact that Kuroo still has the heart to wait for Tsukishima, he's definitely a fool.

"Ah, fuck." He curses when he accidentally fills the cup until it spills out. _Great_. Kuroo was about to grab the tissues on the table when suddenly he hears someone hollering his name. Looking up in agony, of course, he recognizes that annoying voice anywhere.

 _Daishou_...

For some reason, that bastard’s friends also happens to be his friends. Their path will never fail to cross at any events even when they're not at the same university.

"Ayy, I thought I smelled failure."

Kuroo rolls his eyes, pouring himself another cup. "You should be getting used to it since that's what you smell every day."

"Nah, you stink, buddy. By the way, did you age another 10 years or that break up is really getting to you this badly, huh?”

Clicking his tongue, this is why Kuroo doesn’t want this man on his radar at all. Why wouldn’t the news reach him when their circle of friends seems to overlap each other? Then again, he can’t really be mad. Kuroo also had his fun taunting the slant-eyed man when he was dumped. “He and I will get together again.” Kuroo tries his best to form a smile. “Worry about your own business, would _ya_?”

" _Ya_ know, that's what you said the last time I teased you. It's getting sad."

Ugh, how Kuroo wants to squeeze his head and makes it into a brain juice. If only this man has an ‘off’ button, Kuroo would gladly make him shut up. Thankfully, he didn't have too. His precious Mika-chan is suddenly next to her boyfriend and holds him by his shoulder. "Do you really want a time out while we're here?" She grins sweetly which would look adorable to other people's eyes but Daishou knows how deadly it is.

"Mika-chan!" His previous devilish smirk disappears as he places his palm on her back. "I was just greeting an old friend. Drinks?"

The woman only looks at her boyfriend with a slight eyebrow raised and instantly Daishou is pouring her a cup of drink. Turning to Kuroo, Mika waves at him and tells him that it's been a long time.

It really has. Was it on Valentine's that Kuroo accidentally saw them shopping together? Well, at least they manage to stay together possibly for another year. Kuroo spent his Valentines single and that felt miserable.

"I'm gonna look for Mikasa. See ya!" Mika picks up her drink from Daishou's hand and waves him goodbye.

"Yeah, see ya." Daishou sticks his tongue out while flicking his middle finger. It's only manners that Kuroo also returns the _kind_ gesture.

Boy, ain't that fun meeting his rival. If only his volleyball is back in action, they can actually play against Daishou's university in an official match. He carries the two cups with his hands and heads back to Bokuto to hand him one. His best friend is always a social butterfly at parties. Kuroo's always forgotten but not like he cares that much about it. He's been what—only half an hour here but Kuroo is not feeling that much with the loud music blaring.

Not even the beer can lighten Kuroo's mood for tonight. Maybe it would be best if he had just stayed in his room. "I'm going to get some air." He shouts to Bokuto.

His best friend makes an okay sign with his hand before taking Kuroo's cup from him. Maybe he'll stop by the convenience store on the way back. A freshly steamed pork bun would be tasty. Before that, he'll stay for another hour. He didn’t walk all his way up here to leave after half an hour. For now, he wants to get some fresh air. The room smelled like smoke anyways.

When he almost arrive at the front door, he didn't expect to see Hisoka with both of his hands occupied with Mari's and Yamaguchi's each. "What's going on?" Kuroo instantly approaches them when he spots Mari's pained expression.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Hisoka asks worriedly at her.

Mari's eyes are glistening as she is so close to tears. "I was just drinking but now I don't feel so good. I don't know if it's my period cramps acting up but it really hurts." She clutches her stomach.

Almost rapidly, Hisoka lets go of Yamaguchi's hand and holds Mari’s shoulders. "Is it unbearably painful?" Hisoka asks, already ushering Mari out of the house. “I know a 24-hour clinic nearby."

"Wait," Yamaguchi calls them, holding Hisoka's sleeve. "Should I come too?"

"No, you stay here. Enjoy the rest of the night. Plus, you can go home with Kuroo." Hisoka tells his boyfriend. Yamaguchi wanted to say something against it but Hisoka seemed like he was in a hurry. Moreover, Mari looks like she is in a lot of pain. Even so, Kuroo too would understand if Yamaguchi is terrified of being left alone at a house full of strangers. "I'll call you when I get home, okay?" Hisoka assures him one last time.

Reluctantly, Yamaguchi lets go of Hisoka's sleeve. He tells them to be careful and for his boyfriend to drive safely but when the door is closed, Yamaguchi puffs out a sigh.

"I guess I'm with you now?" The freckled boy turns to Kuroo.

 _Oh, wait_. Now, Kuroo is realizing what Hisoka had said. Does this mean he has to babysit Yamaguchi the whole night? “No way!” _Shit_. Did Kuroo just say that out loud? No, it was meant to be in his head only.

Apparently, Yamaguchi heard that and seems to also notice the way Kuroo backed away from Yamaguchi. "Ahh, that's fine." Yamaguchi tries to smile it off as if Kuroo didn't just blatantly refused him. "I think I'll see what they're playing upstairs."

Kuroo watches how Yamaguchi climbs up the stairs. When he’s gone, Kuroo leans his head against the wall. _Now, why the fuck did you say that?_ Sure, he didn't feel like looking over someone when he himself is feeling rather bumpy right now but he didn't have to make it uncomfortable for Yamaguchi.

Damn it. Should he follow Yamaguchi up?

All this thinking is making him realize why he is trying to get a room of fresh air. Choosing to un-think everything, he exits the house and just sits at the doorway.

 _Cold night, as usual_ , he thinks.

Usually, when he takes a fresh air, he would always check his phone for messages. Messages from _him_. But now he doesn't really have to. _I mean_ , who else is texting him anyways.

However, despite him trying to think about basically anything else, he can't help but be reminded of Yamaguchi's frown. The frown on his face when Hisoka lets go of his hand. The frown when Kuroo looks like he rather not stay with Yamaguchi.

Fuck.

Entering the house once again, Kuroo instantly looks for the familiar man with a ponytail upstairs. It didn't take long before he found Yamaguchi at the veranda where he was with Hisoka and it turns out he wasn't alone. There are two women and Kuroo recognizes them as a year above his. One of them has her palm on Yamaguchi's shoulder and even if the younger didn't look like it, he bets Yamaguchi is just being polite to not ask for personal space.

"Hey, ladies." Kuroo steps in and he didn't miss how Yamaguchi lowkey exhales in relief.

"Oh, it's you, Kuroo." The other woman giggles, flipping her hair to the back. "Are you going to do another guessing game with us?"

"Oh, I would definitely love to." He shows them his million-dollar smile. "But unfortunately, I'm actually here for this _kouhai_ of mine." He snakes his arms around Yamaguchi's shoulder and pulls him to his side.

The women let out disapproval awe.

"Now. Now. I know you like fresh meat. But just so you know, this kid here is already taken. Now, excuse us." Kuroo winks before turning his heels around and drags Yamaguchi inside again.

Once they are far away enough from the two women, Yamaguchi finally lets his shoulder relaxes. "God, thank you for that." Yamaguchi exasperates.

"You're doing well at your first party. Should I have let you be just now?" Kuroo teases.

Yamaguchi snorts. "Yeah right. They were just trying to recruit me into their club."

Ah, now Kuroo thinks about it, those two did the same with Kuroo at campus when he was a first-year. "Don't worry about it. They do that often."

"I thought so."

Noticing that Yamaguchi doesn't have a drink in his hand, Kuroo offers to get him one to which Yamaguchi shakes his head. "My alcohol tolerance is quite... yeah. It's better if I don't."

That's the opposite of Kuroo. He got high praise from his friends that he can hold his liquor well. Not like it's a talent or anything but it's a blessing definitely. "I'm sure they have cans of coke somewhere. They usually do."

"Really? Uhm... that's fine." Yamaguchi refuses. "I think I'm going to head home now." He says pointing to the exit.

"Alone?" Kuroo asks, not forgetting how Hisoka had told him to go home together. "Do you even know the way home from here?"

"I have GPS for that." He shows Kuroo his phone.

GPS? Can that be trusted? Gadgets are trustable but getting lost even with GPS is not impossible. That's dangerous...

But if you think again, Yamaguchi is not a kid. He probably can handle himself. It's not a long way from home anyways. "Then, be careful." Kuroo advises.

Yamaguchi nods before he waves Kuroo goodbye and exits the front door.

It doesn't happen to be his fault that Yamaguchi left right? After all, he really had nobody here. It is only the first week of the semester to have made lots of friends.

It would have been better if Akaashi came too.

Meanwhile, Kuroo's going to try to numb his heart one last time.

The last few minutes were pretty satisfying. He ended up battling Guitar Hero with Yahaba which he manages to take home a little bit of joy of victory. As he planned, he stops by the convenience store just across the street from his apartment. What's better than filling his stomach with some steamed bun after all those messes?

Pushing the store door open, he whistles as he skips to the steamed bun section. Just his luck, there are some left. Some days they run out during lunchtime. Should he buy some for Akaashi too? It's a habit that he does to buy extra for Hisoka. Then again, it's like 2 in the morning, will Akaashi be awake?

After paying for them, Kuroo takes a whiff inside the paper bag. _HmmmmMmm_. Now that's what heaven's blessing would smell like.

"Surprise to see you here."

Kuroo whirls his head to his left and what does he know, the familiar guy with the freckles and ponytail is there on the table against the wall. "Yamaguchi! How come you're here?" He swears this man is everywhere!

The younger laughs before shrugging his shoulders. "I guess I got hungry." He says, motioning to the ramen cup in front of him.

Now that Kuroo observes him, Yamaguchi is wearing his pajamas instead of the attire he wore just now at the party. He even has his bangs clipped to the side with some coloured bobby pins. Kuroo can't lie, it looks cute though. "Trust me, I know how that feels." Kuroo lifts his hand to show the paper bag.

"Nice! I could use a company!" Yamaguchi offers the seat next to him brightly.

The plan was always just to buy his buns then go back to his room instantly. Probably watch some Netflix while munching them. He was about to decline but then he remembers what happened at the party, how Yamaguchi's face falls because of him. Saying no would probably cause further misunderstanding.

"Okay, then." Kuroo takes the offered seat. It works. Yamaguchi looks as if he appreciates his company. "Thanks. How long have you been here?"

"Not even 2 minutes before you arrived." Yamaguchi answers. He starts to mix the ramen in the cup and damn, that smell so good. Now, Kuroo sure as hell feels like eating some ramen. "Want some?"

Since it's free food, how can Kuroo say no to that? To Kuroo's witty smile, Yamaguchi instantly knows what that meant. He pushes the cup closer to Kuroo.

“Those are some cute pins.” Kuroo says, pointing to the side of Yamaguchi’s head.

Yamaguchi touches the side of his head before he turns embarrassed. “Ahh, the black ones ran out and only the coloured ones were left.” Yamaguchi replies sheepishly.

Still, Yamaguchi looks cute with it.

As expected, the curry flavour tastes the best among all 5 flavours. Kuroo can give compliments to Yamaguchi's sense of taste. "Thanks." Kuroo mutters with his mouth full.

"No problem." Yamaguchi pulls the cup back after Kuroo is done slurping. "Did you just got back from Mikasa's house?"

"Yeah. And you? Was it hard to find your way back?"

Yamaguchi shakes his head as he takes one mouthful of noodles. It takes him a few seconds to chew then swallowing it before he answers. "Not really. I have no troubles whatsoever."

 _Hah_. Kuroo was worried for nothing. See! Yamaguchi is a grown man.

"Do you often eat after midnight?" Kuroo asks, looking at how eager Yamaguchi is inhaling his food. It took 2 weeks for Sugawara to be able to go to the convenience store past midnight alone. He is surprised that Yamaguchi didn’t drag Akaashi or his boyfriend to accompany him. This must be like a regular thing for him.

To his surprise, Yamaguchi shakes his head again. "Not really. I only do so when I can't sleep. Most of the times I would ignore my belly calling for food and just sleep it away. But I couldn't sleep..."

"Any reason why?"

Yamaguchi got quiet for a while. Like he's thinking. Kuroo can vouch that Yamaguchi isn't thinking about the answer. More like whether he should or shouldn't reveal the answer to Kuroo. "Come on, you can tell me." Kuroo prods.

"Well, I'm sort of worried about Hisoka." The younger says shyly. "He hasn't called yet. I wonder if Mari is okay too."

 _Oh, so that's why_. For some reason, their conversation would always end up going to Hisoka again. Kuroo is not sure if it's a good thing or not that his friend is becoming a regular topic of conversation with Yamaguchi. "I'm sure he'll call soon."

"Yeah, I hope so too. So, how have you been, Kuroo? I have never actually gotten around to ask you this."

_How have I been?_

How much of the truth does Yamaguchi wants to hear? Kuroo can tell him the days he spent skipping dinner. Or those days Kuroo would look back at his pictures with Tsukishima and just sigh endlessly.

Will Yamaguchi see him as pathetic if he learns that Kuroo is not over Tsukishima even after months?

"I'm good.” Kuroo settles for that. Nothing particularly interesting if you ask me." It's the truth. "Nothing interesting happened so far.

Watching Yamaguchi struggles to open the bottle cap, Kuroo swiftly takes the bottle away and tries to open it with his shirt covering the cap.

That did the trick.

"Thanks." Yamaguchi takes the bottle back. "Nothing interesting to tell?"

Kuroo ponders for a while. "I still haven't met anyone after Kei if that's what you're wondering."

Yamaguchi almost chokes on his drink but he manages to avoid himself from falling into a coughing fit. "I wasn't." He denies.

"I know." Kuroo takes a bite of his bun. "But it's true though."

"Are you waiting for him?"

The question gives Kuroo war flashback. Suddenly, his head thinks back at that time.

They were at the noodle shop that Tsukishima's brother had recommended. It was the time when Tsukishima had dropped the bomb that would turn Kuroo's world empty.

_"I'm going to follow my brother on his expedition.”_

Kuroo didn't have a problem with that. They were in a long-distance relationship already so it should be fine. That is until Tsukishima insists that it would be hard for him to contact anyone while he is at it. That and he doesn't want Kuroo to suffer from his absence. The blond further added that he wasn't sure when he will be home and being able to meet everyone again. For all he knew, this could last years. Making Kuroo wait is just unfair, according to him.

Even when Kuroo insisted that he is willing to wait, he practically begs Tsukishima but his boyfriend’s decision was final and Kuroo felt his heart broken in two. Not even losing in nationals could compare to how deep the cut in his heart is.

For his comfort, Kuroo holds on to Tsukishima's last words before he left.

_"If I come home and both of our feelings remain the same, we can pick up where we left. I promise you that much."_

Since then, Kuroo waits for that day to come. Like a loyal dog, he does. Although every single fucking day, he misses Tsukishima more and more. Somehow, seeing Yamaguchi makes him think of Tsukishima more frequently.

"I still haven't found someone worthy of dropping the plan to wait for Kei." Kuroo admits. The way Yamaguchi's expression didn't change probably indicates that he knew that. "You're lucky that you get to be by Hisoka's side now. How I wish I could even text him." There's nothing that Yamaguchi can offer except giving Kuroo a pitiful smile. No one can do anything honestly. "But I do admire you for going greater lengths just for Hisoka. It's brave of you."

Hearing that, Yamaguchi couldn't help but chuckle as he plays with the now empty bottle. "Rather than bravery, moving here was more like an act of insecurity." Yamaguchi confesses weakly.

Kuroo sits straight from leaning his elbow on the table. "Insecurity?"

"Insecurity." The freckled boy repeats. "I was scared that if I’m not on his side instantly, I would lose him. That kind of feeling actually."

Kuroo has got to say, if he wanted to secure Hisoka, coming here was the right decision. Not that he thinks his friend would commit adultery but didn't they almost break up if it wasn't for Yamaguchi surprise appearance here?

Yamaguchi continues. "Truthfully, we were on the edge of breaking up 2 months ago. I almost gave up my plan to come here."

"Really?" That's one thing Kuroo has gotten right. Not surprised. "How so?"

"2 months ago, I started feeling like he is slowly slipping away. I could count the number of texts we exchange in a day. Every time I ask for a call, it would end up with him being busy. Lord, I was terrified. But then, suddenly, he changed."

"Changed?" Kuroo asks.

"Yeap. Out of sudden when I felt so hopeless, he started replying to my texts in time. He even visited me at Miyagi and we went on dates. It was a great time. It would've been perfect if..."

"If...?"

Yamaguchi's lip pressed in a thin line. "If it weren't for the fact that he looked sad. Sure, we got closer but then...whenever he thinks I'm not looking, he is just... frowning…"

"You didn't ask him about this?"

"I did but as usual, I got no answer. The security I felt didn't even last long, though. 2 weeks later I'm back at having a hard time getting hold of my own boyfriend." Yamaguchi laughs as if he was telling a funny joke. In Kuroo’s ears, it sounded... sad. "That's when I became determined to come to Tokyo. I'm not ready to give this relationship up yet. I know it's the distance that's a thorn in our relationship and I want to eliminate that as soon as possible."

That's what Kuroo and Yamaguchi have in common again. They both unwilling to give up. Although Yamaguchi can do something about it, Kuroo, on the other hand, can only wait.

That sounds even more depressing—wait.

Kuroo blinks his eyes repeatedly. "Did you said 2 months ago?"

"Yeah?" Yamaguchi says then he turns excitedly to Kuroo. "Why? Do you know the reason then? Why he is sad?"

Holy shit!

Kuroo actually does...

2 months ago, Mari actually started dating a guy in one of her elective classes. Hisoka was so heartbroken at that news. The two of them who were always seen together couldn't even glance at each other during their hangouts. Hisoka would always be on his phone and sometimes he would disappear suddenly. But Mari's relationship with that guy lasted 2 weeks though. Following that, Hisoka got his spirit back.

Wait a fucking minute!

2 weeks! Two weeks Hisoka started to act cold towards Mari but it couldn't be... the same two weeks that he became closer with Yamaguchi? And after that, when he starts being his normal self around Mari... Yamaguchi is having Hisoka troubles again...

This can’t be a coincidence. It’s too good to be so. If his assumptions are true...

_That bastard._

Maybe Kuroo and Yamaguchi do have much more in common than they thought. Other than not willing to give up, both of them are pretty unlucky in love.

"Kuroo?" Yamaguchi waves his hand in front of the dazed Kuroo.

"Yes?"

"I asked if you knew why Hisoka was sad?"

There's no way Kuroo would reveal that to Yamaguchi. He may be king of provocation but this is sensitive alright. Plus, this is Yamaguchi. "Nope. Not that I can think of..."

"Ah, I see." Yamaguchi goes back to his ramen solemnly. "That's fine. Now that I'm here, I'm getting closer to my boyfriend more than before."

That Kuroo doesn't doubt. Suddenly, the image of them kissing on the veranda comes into his head. That means everything probably worked out in the end right? Because of that, Kuroo's gaze unconsciously falls on Yamaguchi's lips.

_Small._

He never thought that Hisoka of all people would be the one claiming Yamaguchi's lips. The timid Yamaguchi with his loud friend.

What a small world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Hii! I just want to thank those who left kudos because I really thought I would have like 2 or 3 readers. Thank you!
> 
> This is totally unrelated with the fic but don't yall think Yamaguchi looks so cute in the new anime style asdfghjkl ;___;
> 
> twt: @yamsleedana


	3. Old Feelings

5.4k words

* * *

His Negotiation & Mediation class was a disaster. He knew his seniors said that the Professor is a tough cookie and hard to impress but they should've warned him that he would get yelled at if he accidentally dozes off in that class. For the first time in his life, Kuroo got a marker being thrown on his head.

Other than that, things couldn’t probably get any worse, right? He’s done for today’s classes and all he needs to do right now is find Sugawara before his club meeting later. It's a blessing that he met Bokuto in the hallways, practically scolding the vending machine. Of course, if Bokuto isn’t battling on the court, he would have a duel with the vending machine who 5 out of 10 times would eat your money.

"Fuck! Not again." Bokuto groans, picking up his bag after banging the machine a couple of times.

Kuroo lazily skips to him then slings his arms around his best friend, startling the male. He's lucky that Bokuto didn't punch him on reflex. One time he did and Kuroo got a blue eye for a week. "Oh, Hey. Kuroo." Bokuto weakly mutters. "I'm not in the mood."

"I saw." Kuroo replies, giving him a gentle pat. "Though I can't tell if you’re just stubborn or an idiot for still buying at that damn machine." There's like another vending machine on the floor below and Bokuto could’ve used it with no difficulties. It's better than a 50/50 chance that his money is going to be at stake.

"Not worth the stairs." Bokuto says simply.

Hmmm, good point.

"Okay, Kuroo don't hate me." Bokuto suddenly pulls him aside. "I know I'm in charge of the barbeque meat and others but—"

 _Oh, no_. Kuroo knows exactly where this is going. He raises a finger at the same time Bokuto gives him the puppy dog eyes. "No." He cuts him off.

"Pleaseeeeee!" Bokuto begs, swinging Kuroo's arm. "You know I'll do a bad job at the ingredients shopping.”

"You. Volunteered. Bokuto." Kuroo reminds him sternly.

"Because Misaki keeps teasing me that I can’t do it!"

"You can’t!" Kuroo deadpans.

"They don't have to know that!"

Some people in the hallways are already looking at them with weird eyes. God, that's quite embarrassing. Taking a deep breath, Kuroo tries to think of a way where he can get out of this. He didn't want to be the one with the ingredients. Or else, he has no choice but to come early for the whole barbeque and that just sucks. "Tell you what, Bo. I know someone who can help you."

"Who?"

"Akaashi, duh! Instead of dumping the work to me, like you always would, why don't you go buy it together with Akaashi?"

Bokuto is seemingly buying the alternative. He slowly nods his head before grinning widely. "Oh, yeah. You’re right! Why didn't I think of that?"

“Right?! When’s a better time to go on a full domestic grocery shopping date?” _Phew_. One bullet dodged. Kuroo remains to have no reason to be an early bird now. "I'm telling you. I'm the brain between us two."

"Oh, shut it. Don't you have a meeting to go to?"

Oh, that! He almost forgot about his photography club meeting. They're probably going to highlight some of the important events that are about to unfold later this semester. Just the usual first-day meeting.

"I'm going to look for Suga first. I was thinking the sooner we talk to the dean, the better." Kuroo suggests as they continue walking down the hallway.

"I forgot about that!" Bokuto almost knocks him over as he slaps Kuroo's back repeatedly. "Yooo! You guys need all the luck you can get!"

"And if you don't stop hitting me, you need all the bandages you can get." Kuroo retorts lowly.

But still, Bokuto doesn't stop at Kuroo's empty threats. He never does and can Kuroo blame him? Sometimes he himself notices the way he spoils Bokuto so much as a friend.

That's his best friend alright.

"Aight. _Imma_ find Akaashi now!" Bokuto waves Kuroo goodbye then went running to the other path. Kuroo snorts. He didn't have to run.

Now that he thinks about it, he is surrounded by lovebirds. Akaashi and Bokuto have a history together. Both of them are aware that they like each other and there’s a high chance that they are already dating. The last time Kuroo pried about it, Bokuto says that they’re just going with the flow. Whatever that means, at least they look happy to him.

His friend, Sugawara has been dating Sawamura as far as he knows. Kuroo _thinks_ they are still together. Although it's been a while since he had heard of the former captain of Karasuno. Yahaba and Misaki... they’re dating. Hisoka and Mari, the ones that actually look like lovebirds the most... well, for better or worse, there's an addition that turns this whole thing into a Japanese drama that you see on TV.

Even so, Kuroo is the ONLY one lonely and single.

_See, Kei. You should've been here so that we could flaunt our cute relationship._

He arrives at room D6. If he's not mistaken, Sugawara said that his brief theatre meeting usually would hold here. He’s not in the wrong room, right?

_"Thank you, Yahaba for getting these for me.”_

Yeap, that's Sugawara's voice. He would identify that anywhere. As he was about to enter, suddenly his phone vibrates in his pocket.

 _Ah_. It's his dad asking about this month’s allowance money. Leaning on the wall beside the door, Kuroo types out a reply to his dad.

_"With all the theatre things that are going on and the whole suspension thing, I have so much to worry about. Even Yamaguchi. Argh, so much!"_

Kuroo's thumb pauses at the mention of Yamaguchi's name. What are they talking about again?

 _"Yamaguchi? What's wrong with Yamaguchi?"_ Kuroo assumes that is Yahaba’s voice.

 _"Oh, it’s nothing."_ Sugawara exasperates. _"I don't know if it's a_ senpai _thing but I'm always worried about Yamaguchi. Even back in high school. It’s like he’s always running into boys' troubles."_

_"Did he have boy problems during high school? I thought he was with the blond middle blocker though. Kuroo's ex-boyfriend."_

Kuroo becomes more attentive now that he and his ex-boyfriend are mentioned.

 _"A lot of people did. For a while, I thought they would end up together, you know. They would have made a good couple, don’t you think?"_ Sugawara sighs. At the same time, Kuroo's grip on his phone hardens. Of course, Sugawara would be one of _them_.

_"But it all worked out, right? Now, Yamaguchi is with Hisoka and they look happy to me."_

There's a slight pause before Sugawara replies. _"Do they? I hope they are. But I still worry about Yamaguchi being around Kuroo."_

Again, the mention of his name. But the way Sugawara worded it brings a bitter taste in Kuroo's mouth.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Yahaba asks.

_"Kuroo and Tsukishima's relationship is like a bane to Yamaguchi back then. I wonder whether he thinks about it every now and then when he sees Kuroo."_

That's it.

Kuroo has heard enough. He turns his heels around and walks to the direction where he came.

A bane? His relationship?

Fine! If that is how people see, then fuck that! Honestly, this isn't the first time. Do they think Kuroo has no idea what people were saying behind his back? Does he think that people don't call him a stealer?

It's not like he stole Tsukishima away! This isn't some chick flicks where Yamaguchi is the shy boy who has one-sided love then out of a sudden, the rotten character is preventing the two main characters from being together. They have to stop painting him THAT!

He is fuming as he walks to the meeting room and _oh, great_. Kuroo stops his heels when he spots the _one_ man that he really doesn't want to see right now. Yamaguchi is standing in front of the door of L5, the room where the photography club hangs out.

Upon noticing Kuroo's arrival, Yamaguchi immediately smiles and steps closer to him. "Kuroo! I thought you're inside already."

What is _he_ doing here? Kuroo really tries to conceal his unpleasantness but God, what Sugawara said just now just rings in his head like an annoying buzzer. "Can I help you?"

"Oh right!" Yamaguchi removes the strap of his bag from his shoulder and gets something from inside it. "I'm also in the photography club." He chirps, holding what it seems like a camera to his chest. An old vintage film camera. "My dad got me this on my 17th birthday by mistake. He thought I wanted a film camera when I actually wanted a Go-pro camera."

"You're joining the Photography Club?" Kuroo couldn't even mask the repulsion tone in his voice.

Apparently, Yamaguchi is able to catch that. "That's fine, right?" His hands holding the camera slowly lowers.

 _Fantastic_! He’s in this club too. Maybe Kuroo wouldn't actually mind if it weren't for his mood plummeted 3 minutes ago. Now, he has to spend two hours thinking about what Sugawara had said AND having to see the person associated with it.

Can't he catch a break?

"Suit yourself." Kuroo pushes the door opened revealing that everyone is already present. He didn't see Yamaguchi's face then. But Kuroo has an idea of how disappointed the latter looked.

There are only 5 new club members. That's pretty high considering usually it would be just a couple or more but with the seniors graduated, that left the group to have around 15 members.

Still, it's not a bad club to waste time while he tries to get the volleyball club in action again. First on the agenda is the normal club introduction for the freshmen. Then, as usual, the freshmen introduce themselves one by one to the seniors. Kuroo barely pays any attention.

The president, Inomata explains how the Photography club is also in good terms with the Broadcasting Club. Sometimes they like to ‘borrow’ members of photography club to photograph at any event that will end up in the university newspaper and year-end magazine.

By the end of the semester, they'll also hold around 1 or 2 exhibitions, depending on their fund and participation.

After clearing the introduction part, the president then turns to the third years. “As usual, the annual trip for each batch. When is yours?”

"In two weeks’ time." Kuroo answers.

Kuroo was lucky enough to get in considering the admission for the camping trip is a first come first serve basis. When he was a freshman, he couldn't make the cut. But now, it's a relief that their friends are on it too so when they first see the announcement, they all would write down everyone’s names immediately. Needless to say, the camp is usually fun.

"Well, the broadcasting club has asked one of us to help with them on that particular event. _Again._ "

Hikari groans, burying his nose in his crossed arms. "Can't they just have someone from the Broadcasting do it?"

"Be nice." Inomata reminds him. "At least with the broadcasting club requesting our help, we actually have something to fill for our club activities. So, just be grateful."

"Anyways, you can't have us do it." Kuroo disagrees.

"Why not?"

There's no way Kuroo is going to sacrifice some good quality time at camp by holding a camera in his hand for the whole day. He should be focusing on himself having fun, not taking pictures of others. He's not even excellent in it. Although, Kuroo would give a few cookies on how therapeutic being in the photography club is.

"Hikari?" Inomata looks at the blond male.

"Me? Did that last year and guess what happened? I got the camera wet. Lisa was about to kill me. So, I'm sorry, can we get someone else to do it?"

"Well, someone has got to do it!" The president's patience is running thin. "I can't send a 2nd year on a third year’s camp."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Kuroo puts forward. "I mean, didn’t the president of the broadcasting team is close with Madam Hana. I’m sure she can pull some strings.”

The president seems like she’s contemplating the suggestion. _See?_ When has Kuroo given a bad idea to them?

“You! Latecomer! The boy with the film camera. You’re up!”

Except that _now_ he might have.

“Wait, why him?” Kuroo blurts.

Inomata sighs, giving Kuroo the uncompromising eyes. “Why? Do you have any objections?”

Kuroo clenches his jaw as he glances at Yamaguchi. “… No. Was just wondering.”

“I thought so.” Inomata says, satisfied with Kuroo’s answer. “I can’t guarantee we can bring more than one but for now, I can put my trust in you, can I, latecomer?

Of course, the freckled boy would be ecstatic upon getting his first mission and moreover, that mission includes a trip with his boyfriend. “I’ll do my best!” The younger promises.

After the meeting is adjourned, Kuroo wastes no time to pick his bag up and heads straight to the door. He didn't realize two long legs did the same and followed him with the same amount of speed. "Hey, Kuroo. Should we go home together?" Yamaguchi tags along behind him. "I have no class left today. What about you? If no, we can—"

Kuroo stops in his tracks and turns around abruptly, causing Yamaguchi to almost bump onto his nose. Yamaguchi’s words got stuck in his throat when he realizes that the usual Kuroo’s expression is not present on his face. "Did...did I do something wrong?" Yamaguchi finds himself asking.

Kuroo heaves out a deep sigh before taking steps backward. "No. But I just want to be alone now. Bye, Yamaguchi." He says before leaving the freckled boy frowning.

Oh, how Sugawara _loves_ the taste of the Kim cheesy corndog. No other corndog can match up to their level. He has been craving for it and thank God, Yahaba and Misaki skipped class to go there this morning. As soon as Sugawara heard they’re heading there, he wasted no time to order one for himself. He's been too busy with a lot of work so finally being able to taste the cheese melting in his mouth, ugh heaven!

He just got back from his afternoon class which he hates because he'll end up arriving home at almost 6 pm. But that's life. "I'm home." He announces as he enters his house. Even when he was living alone, it's a habit of his to do so. It made him feel less lonely.

"Oh, you're home." Yamaguchi perks up from his seat at the kitchen counter. The freckled boy is licking his spoon clean as he greets the older.

"And you're home early." Sugawara puts his dinner that he bought on the table. "Did you went back with Kuroo?" Since Yamaguchi told him that he is entering the photography club, there's a chance that they would go home together after the meeting.

To Sugawara's surprise, Yamaguchi said that he went back home alone. Weird. Maybe Kuroo had somewhere to go. Another thing that Sugawara notices when he was rearranging the cups and plates into the cabinet is that Yamaguchi keeps on sighing. "Tough day today?"

"Kinda." Yamaguchi replies, picking another cherry tomato with his fork. "There's much to think about."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Sugawara offers with a smile as he sits on the stool adjacent to the younger. "I'm all ears."

Sugawara has always been all ears. Even back in high school. That's why Yamaguchi is forever grateful to the older. Speaking to him doesn't automatically make his worries gone, but it did give him some calming effect. It made Yamaguchi feel better.

"I don't know…" Yamaguchi begins. "Sometimes I think that I don't belong here."

"Hey, that's normal if you're moving into a new environment."

"No." Yamaguchi shakes his head. "It's more than that. It's like... I'm not welcomed here." He whispers the last sentence forlornly.

This is everything that Sugawara is worried about. No. No. He doesn't want Yamaguchi to feel like this _again_. "That's bullshit! Of course, we're happy you're here. Did Hisoka made you think like that?"

Yamaguchi stayed silent. That's not a complete lie. But he's not the only one who did so. "It's not just him."

Of course, Sugawara knows exactly who would make Yamaguchi feels like this. That person obviously has dark black hair and golden eyes. This is like history repeating itself. "What did Kuroo say to you?"

Almost in a rush, Yamaguchi shakes his hand as he denies it. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Yamaguchi..." Sugawara says in a warning tone.

"It really is fine. Besides," Yamaguchi picks up his finished bowl and puts it down in the sink. "Being unwanted isn't a new thing for me."

Something about that makes Sugawara's heart dropped. No one and he really means no one should ever feel unwanted. This just takes him back to when he was 17. When he spots Yamaguchi trying his best to conceal his expression. Hurt? Tired?

What was Yamaguchi thinking when Sugawara secretly witnessed him crying in the toilet cubicle?

There was no one to blame but Sugawara had hope that Yamaguchi didn't have to feel miserable.

"You. Are. Welcomed. Here." Sugawara enunciates every word very clearly. "I do. I feel less lonely when you're here."

Yamaguchi finally smiles. "Thanks." He utters gratefully. At least, there is one person who enjoys his company here.

Friday night comes fast. Kuroo barely talked to anyone except Bokuto. His mood did turn back normal but he just... still has a hint of bitterness towards Sugawara and somehow it is affecting Yamaguchi too.

He didn't plan on saying anything. But God has other plans when Sugawara texted him requesting for help with the drinks. It's Sugawara. The guy who always cook for them and make sure that everyone is dressed warmly. Even if Kuroo is disappointed with him, he couldn't just brush him off.

Without many protests, Kuroo makes his way next door. "Okay, I'm here." He places his phone on the countertop.

"Oh great! The drinks are beside the table and once I’m done with the puffs, we can go."

"Okay." Kuroo starts carrying two boxes at a time down the stairs and into Yahaba's car. They borrowed it for this purpose since neither he nor Sugawara brought their car. After making three trips, Kuroo can feel his arms getting sore. Damn, he should have warm up his muscles beforehand.

"All done." He says, taking a seat while Sugawara is still working on the creampuffs that should have been done by yesterday.

"Do you think they're too small?" Sugawara lifts one for Kuroo to inspect.

"Looks good to me." The black-haired male answers. Cream puffs aren't his favourite pastry but he has seen quite enough to tell that the size Sugawara made is passable. "Where's Yamaguchi?"

"He said he'll go there first to see if his boyfriend needs any help. Though, he's coming back in a while." The grey-haired male groans when he accidentally made a mess with the fillings.

At the corner of Kuroo's eyes, he spots an unfamiliar wallet on the living room coffee table next to Sugawara's green ones. That draws him to one conclusion. "He left his wallet?"

Sugawara chuckles. "Clumsy, that one. I tell you."

Then, Yamaguchi really needs to come back. He had to ride the train to Hisoka's house. How would he do so without his wallet?

"By the way, Kuroo." Sugawara says, feeding Kuroo one creampuff that probably isn't presentable enough for the barbeque later. "How are you and Yamaguchi getting along?"

That gassy face when Sugawara tries to interrogate someone for his benefit of knowledge. Kuroo knows all too well why he is being asked this question. “Pretty well. After all, we knew each other before this because of Kei.”

He didn’t look upwards to Sugawara. Kuroo just calmly scrolls down his Instagram feed. But what makes him finally squints at the other is when the latter let out his “Oh”.

With that tone, Kuroo knows that Sugawara doubts his answer. “What?” Kuroo retorts, his eyes finally revealing his irate.

“What?” Sugawara asks back.

“You don’t believe me?”

Sugawara is taken aback by the tone of Kuroo’s voice. He sets aside his pastry bag. “When did I said I don’t? And why are you getting so angry?”

“Ugh, just forget it.”

Kuroo forgets. This is Sugawara he is talking to so obviously if one tries to dismiss a problem, it wouldn’t be successful. “Look, if there’s something you like to say, then out with it.”

“Right. You’re one to talk.” As if everything didn’t start because of Sugawara talking behind his back.

Sugawara clicks his tongue. It’s not just Kuroo whose patience is running thin. “If you’re not going to be blunt about it then what do you supposed I say in return?”

See! This is why it’s hard looking at the male. Kuroo cannot not confront people. He can’t just put it at the back of his mind like everyone else does when someone talks behind their back. Kuroo confronts them. Even when he doesn’t want to because this is what they’ll do. They’ll fight. And Sugawara is one of the few people he doesn’t wish to get in a fight with.

The black-haired male stands, creating distance between them. “You know what? You’re right. You’re always right. Never been wrong!” Kuroo claps his hands. “Just like your honest opinion about me and Kei.”

The brows on Sugawara’s forehead is starting to crinkle. “What on Earth are you talking about?”

“Don’t pretend, Suga. I know you think of me as someone who steals Kei away from your innocent and precious Yamaguchi. Like I’m some kind of evil 3rd guy that no one roots for. Guess what? You’re not the first.”

Sugawara wanted to retort until it dawns on him. _Oh no…_ “You heard…” There’s no way Yahaba would tell Kuroo something like that. He’s not even one to open his mouth anywhere about other people’s business. So, Kuroo must have heard him directly. What else could it be? “Kuroo, I didn’t mean it that way.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes, crossing his arms against his chest. “Sure you do.”

“I just… If you could see my point of view.”

That reply irks something in Kuroo. So, _now_ Kuroo has to understand him and Yamaguchi? What about his feelings? Don’t those people stop and think that it mattered? “Of course. Only the _angelic_ Yamaguchi’s feelings are what mattered. He is so nice. So wonderful. He can obviously do no wrong. Must be lucky to have everyone rooting for you.”

The guilt on Sugawara’s face suddenly morphs into anger. Kuroo should have seen this coming. “Don’t. Talk about Yamaguchi like that. You don’t know what he went through when you were all playing house in front of him.”

“How is that my fault?!”

“I didn’t say it is!” Sugawara exasperates in frustration. “God, Kuroo listen to yourself. I never blamed you. All I’m saying that back then seeing both of you together obviously hurt Yamaguchi.”

What difference does it make, Kuroo laughs to himself. “Oh, so it is _my_ problem that after years of being around Kei and he still couldn’t make Kei fall for him?”

“Kuroo!”

It’s like Kuroo is losing his mind. With losing Kei and with the talks behind his back, he also can feel hurt inside. His gaze pierces straight despite Sugawara is sending him a death glare. “Is it my fault that Kei chooses me…” He chuckles darkly. “…over the best friend that you guys were rooting for?”

“Enough!” Sugawara shouts.

However, at the same time, both of them are startled at the sound of the front door closing with a loud bang. The two of them stop shouting. No one else is supposed to be in the house except for them both. It can’t be the wind. Kuroo had clearly closed the front door.

Then it dawns on them. More like the two pairs of eyes ended up staring at the same place. Same object.

Yamaguchi’s wallet.

 _Fuck_.

Sugawara immediately runs off from the kitchen and peeks out at the main entrance from his window. Just as he feared, the familiar brown-haired male is running out of the apartment at fast speed. “Shit. It’s him.”

Kuroo’s heart sinks into his stomach. Thinking back what he said, although he means it, he really doesn’t want Yamaguchi to hear any of it. As if he’s not already struggling with Yamaguchi, now they probably couldn’t stand being in the same room.

“Thanks a lot, Suga.” Kuroo grabs his phone on the counter before storming out from his neighbour’s house and to his room instead. God, this is pissing him off so much. Now he _really_ doesn’t want to go to that stupid barbeque.

Taking a pillow from his bed, he lets his yells being muffled by the pillow.

Kuroo had already change into his t-shirt and sweatpants. He really has no desire to go and have ‘fun’ tonight whatsoever. Everyone will surely notice if he acts cold towards Sugawara and worse if Sugawara is the one ignoring him. Times like this, it’s better if it’s just him and his Xbox. That’s much better. At least, that’s what he tells himself.

But his peace wasn’t long.

Just as he expected, Sugawara would come knocking on his door. That man couldn’t stand fighting with others. It wouldn’t take long before he would feel immense guilt and apologize to people. The problem is that whenever Sugawara apologizes, the one on the receiving end will feel guilty as well.

Kuroo doesn’t want to feel guilt.

Maybe if he doesn’t answer, Sugawara will think that he is sleeping.

“I can hear you playing GTA.”

Kuroo pauses his game. He is really not in the mood to hold any conversation.

“Please,” Sugawara’s voice comes out as a plea across the door. “Can we talk, Kuroo?”

 _Damn it_. Why can’t he have the heart of steel? He groans as he stands up to unlock his door. Instantly after he did so, he goes back to his couch and picks up his controller.

“Thanks.” Sugawara says, closing the door behind him. Slowly, he approaches Kuroo in the living room.

Kuroo resumes back to his game, eyes not even paying attention to the grey-haired male by his side. The seat next to him dipped as Sugawara sits in silence. None of them said anything. It’s a bit suffocating but Kuroo still doesn’t want to start first. It is probably harder for Sugawara as there’s nothing to distract him from.

“I want to apologize. For what I said about you and Tsukishima.” Sugawara begins.

Kuroo only gives him hum as a means for him to continue.

Taking that cue, Sugawara moves closer. “I think about what you’ve said. And yes, I should’ve considered your feelings too. It’s not fair for me to think about Yamaguchi’s side only.”

“And..?”

“And I won’t think like that again. You and Tsukishima, after all, make a happy couple. You suit each other.”

Kuroo snorts. “Okay, now you’re just ass-licking.”

“What! I’m being sincere!” Sugawara says in defense.

Again, Kuroo hums. But this time, he has his game paused. “What else?”

“What else do you want? I’ve already said everything!” Suddenly, Kuroo is being slapped on his shoulder by Sugawara.

“Why are you hitting me now?”

Taking a deep breath, Sugawara apologizes again. “Okay. I’m sorry. But Kuroo,” And now his arm is being crossed with the latter’s. “I hope you do forgive me. I’m really sorry for what I’ve said.”

Contemplating, should he succumb to the apology. But ugh, the tone of his voice sounded so sincere and sad. This is why Kuroo said that Sugawara is definitely good at these. Finally, Kuroo decides to meet his friend’s eyes. “I just don’t get it. Was it wrong for me to like him? Has Yamaguchi explicitly tell everyone that Kei belongs to him?”

“No!” Sugawara refutes. “No one said anything like that. It’s just…” He really doesn’t know how else to make Kuroo understands. Never. Sugawara never blamed him. It was probably his own ignorance and biased opinion due to him knowing what Yamaguchi went through that he may have disregard Kuroo’s feelings. But he didn’t mean to. He knows how happy Kuroo was with Tsukishima.

But it didn’t change the fact that Yamaguchi did felt wounded. “See it this way. You know how before Yamaguchi came along, we always thought that Hisoka and Mari like each other and would end up together at some point.”

Kuroo ponders. “Well… Yeah.” Even until now, surprisingly Kuroo still thinks the same way.

“That’s how I felt about Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. It’s not about rooting for him, it’s just I thought that they would like each other, you know.” Sugawara hopes that this would be clear to Kuroo about where he is coming from. “So, it does come as a surprise when I learned about you and Tsukishima. But no one was against it. Hell, you’re my friend, Kuroo. So is Tsukishima. There’s no reason that I wouldn’t support you, do you understand?”

From Sugawara’s eyes, Kuroo can tell that the male is being sincere. There’s really nothing else to talk about. Prolonging this thing won’t benefit anyone. Plus, Kuroo can’t control what other people think so this is not something black or white. “Okay.” He says. “I still dislike what you’d said but…I forgive you.”

Sugawara’s face instantly brightens. “Really? Thank you!” He hugs the black-haired man to which the latter can’t help but smile. “Now, can we please go to Hisoka’s house? Mari is going to kill me for being late.”

Oh yeah. The barbeque.

Even if he and Sugawara are already in good terms, but Yamaguchi is a whole different story. Fuck, where will he begin?

Apparently, Sugawara notices his weird expression. Immediately, he knows what is worrying Kuroo. Or specifically, who is Kuroo worried about. “About Yamaguchi… I’ll talk to him. I owe you that much.”

Kuroo knows he can’t do this alone. So, he sends a grateful smile to Sugawara. “Okay,” he nods. “Let’s go then.”

_“How is it my problem that after years of being around Kei and he still couldn’t make Kei fall for him?”_

Even after more than a year, why does it still hurt?

It shouldn’t have. Yamaguchi finds himself with his hot tea in a mug, staring at the street from the rooftop. Behind him, everyone is busy. Noisy especially while they are cooking the meat. It’s a cold night. But Kuroo’s words were colder.

Yamaguchi didn’t blame him.

Kuroo didn’t know that it affected him that much. His unrequited love that is. The thing is, Yamaguchi has always known that his crush was obvious. His friends knew, his seniors knew, his family knew and naturally Kuroo would know too. Though Yamaguchi never confirmed anything, they can always tell.

Was it the way he clings to Tsukki? Or was it the way he looks at him? Yamaguchi never knew what was obvious.

But that’s the problem. He was obvious. That’s why Yamaguchi’s not surprised that his friendship and Kuroo went south. They never had a stable one, to begin with. It was Yamaguchi’s fault.

“Hey,” The sudden hand on his hip almost made him jump but after seeing who it was, Yamaguchi instantly relaxes. “Hi.” He replies with a smile.

“They just added the chicken. You like chicken, don’t you?”

Staring at his boyfriend, Yamaguchi couldn’t help but pull his boyfriend in a side hug. “I’ll eat it later. I feel cold.”

“What a baby,” Hisoka chuckles, patting his boyfriend’s back. It’s almost lulling him to sleep. His eyes feel tired.

Yamaguchi inhales the chilly air. This is what he yearns for. Coming to the city is by far is his best idea. Being able to hug Hisoka like this every day, what a privilege. “Hisoka.” Yamaguchi calls him sweetly.

“Hmm?”

“Are you happy that I’m here?”

The pause Hisoka took was quite longer than Yamaguchi had expected but still, his boyfriend replies softly. “What’s there to not be happy about?” He fixes Yamaguchi’s sweater before ruffling the shorter’s hair. “Tokyo is full of surprises.”

Yamaguchi grins. “Can’t wait to have more with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I kinda update earlier than I thought I would because with being quarantine and all, it actually gave me an ample of time. In my country, COVID-19 is kinda bad. Universities are closed for 2 weeks which is kinda scary because yikes what is going to happen this semester and finals. I'm a bit scared myself. I wish everyone takes care of their health. Don't forget to stay at home, wash your hands. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter though not much happened except me sprinkling a lil drama asdfghjkl again, thank you for the kudos and comments! Next update will be about the reconciliation uwuwuw


	4. Begin Again

5.1k words

* * *

Yamaguchi is left alone again when Hisoka had to go find more ice with Mari. Although he offered to go, but his boyfriend said that it’s better that he assist anyone at the rooftop. _Sigh_ , he better get used to this. Since there are only less than 15 people including Bokuto, Akaashi, Yahaba, and Misaki, while most of them are 3rd-year students, Yamaguchi doesn’t know who he should talk to. Furthermore, he’s not one to suddenly approach a stranger to start a conversation.

He's quite bad at it unless he has someone by his side.

Fair enough, the best choice to avoid looking like a loner is that he goes to sit at where Bokuto and Akaashi are laughing together. “Hey, do you mind if I join in?” He asks nervously.

“Not at all.” Akaashi replies, scooting over to the side to make room for Yamaguchi.

“Thanks.”

“So, I heard that you’re going to join us for the trip.” Bokuto asks as he picks up another chicken wing.

Is Yamaguchi the only one grimacing at how messy it has gotten around the older man’s mouth? He has barbeque sauce all over his lips and not even Akaashi is saying anything.

Yamaguchi nods. “Just to take photos for the magazine and uhm, for exhibition later, I guess.”

“Is that yours?” Bokuto points to the camera that’s hanging on his chest.

“Yeap. It’s pretty old. But it works just fine.”

Then, the real barbeque storytime begins. Bokuto starts opening up about how he ended up in this university and started befriending with everyone and eventually, they all form a group. The boys in the group all had one thing in common and that is volleyball. Funny how the newcomers which are Akaashi and him were also volleyball players. “Hey! I just realized all three of us were captains before!” Bokuto points out.

Wait, that’s true. And interestingly, they played as captain all in different years. “I guess volleyball does bring people together.” Akaashi mutters, slowly sipping his drink.

Just then, Misaki and Yahaba enter their conversation as they bring their plates and drinks on the table. “What were you guys talking about?” Yahaba puts down his plate full of chicken thighs and wings. As soon as he did, Bokuto’s hand starts stretching across the sea to steal one. “Ugh Bokuto. Get your own wing!” Misaki slaps the man’s hand. However, Bokuto fears none as he steals one anyways.

“Just about how everyone came together into one group.” Akaashi fills in.

Misaki then squints her eyes at Bokuto while she threatens the latter with her spoon. “You didn’t happen to spill anything embarrassing?”

“No, Misaki.” Bokuto licks his lips as he stares sexily on the chicken piece. “I definitely did not include the part where you kept ogling Yahaba until you finally decided to confess.”

 _Ahh_.

Even Yamaguchi knows enough when Misaki is silently glaring with her lips pressed into a thin line, Bokuto is done for. “Put down the chicken.” She warns him.

“What?”

“You don’t get to have my chicken that I grilled myself!” Misaki snatches the chicken back from Bokuto’s hand and picks up her plate. “Get your own!” She sticks her tongue out while shielding her food.

“That’s not fair!” Bokuto turns to Akaashi for help.

The black-haired man only shakes his head. “You deserve that, Bokuto.”

“All food wars aside, aren’t you curious about how Yamaguchi and Hisoka got together?” Yahaba changes the subject to a more interesting one.

At least not for Yamaguchi. Oh, how Yamaguchi wishes Hisoka would be the one telling because revealing it by himself is quite embarrassing. He actually thought that all of them would’ve known by now. Surely Hisoka did mention it before, right?

But seeing how everyone’s eyes glisten in interest, maybe they really have no idea. “Hisoka and I met each other when I was in 2nd year of high school.” He begins sheepishly. “And then, we got together 6 months later. That’s pretty much it.”

“Nope, that’s not it.” Misaki intervenes with a wriggling index finger. “Question is ‘ _how’_ both of you became a couple. For all we know, you live in Miyagi with us while Hisoka is basically raised in Tokyo.”

“Didn’t you guys met like...once or something?” Bokuto questions.

“We have to thank Kuroo for that. Hisoka found my profile through a picture of me, Tsukki and Kuroo on his Facebook.” Yamaguchi explains further. “My phone case was a picture of Luffy. He was curious about where I got it from and it begins from there.”

“Online buddies, I see.”

“So both of you got to know each other online?” Akaashi asks.

To this, Yamaguchi nods. Yamaguchi remembers the good old days where they would text to each other basically everything about their day. Hisoka plays such an important role in Yamaguchi’s life that he can’t imagine how his life would be without him. If Hisoka hadn’t reached to him, a lot of things would’ve been different than how it is right now. Yamaguchi definitely wouldn’t be here in Tokyo.

Most importantly, maybe he would still be having a one-sided crush with Tsukishima. “Yeah. He was someone very important to me. I mean, he still is right now. But back then, if it wasn’t for him, many things could’ve been wrong.”

“Now, I’m curious!” Bokuto sends him a cunning smile. “Who confessed first?”

And this is why it is embarrassing for Yamaguchi. Still, he answers them just fine. “Actually, I did.” God, he also remembers the day so vividly when he confessed to Hisoka. It was Hisoka’s first visit to Miyagi. He and Kuroo had gone to see the Miyagi Prefecture Spring Interhigh Qualifier.

While Kuroo was busy with Tsukishima, Hisoka had made time to spend it with Yamaguchi. Kuroo probably didn’t even realize that Hisoka went missing. He’s too head over heels with his boyfriend. Surprisingly, Tsukishima knew that Yamaguchi was with Hisoka the whole day. When he ponders about it, Tsukishima is probably the only one who knew about his relationship though he never asked.

No one had really asked him for almost 2 years.

“So, when you confessed, he immediately accepts it?”

Thinking back to that fall, there wasn’t any hesitation from Hisoka. Not that Yamaguchi can think of. I _mean_ , should he be? “Pretty much. He gave me the answer on the spot.”

“Oh. So, he didn’t like…I don’t know. Mention anyone else or…”

In a flash, Yahaba places his hand on Misaki’s thigh in alarmed. At the same time, Yamaguchi’s lips twitch. Yamaguchi watches as the couple exchanges weird looks before they turn to him with a smile. “Nothing. Forget that I asked.”

But the question is already out there and in Yamaguchi’s head. Is there someone that Hisoka should’ve mentioned to him? However, Hisoka didn’t really mention anyone else at that time. Yamaguchi’s not sure why it was necessary though.

Trying to divert the topic away, Akaashi invites Yamaguchi to the fire to get some freshly grilled meat for everyone. When Yamaguchi stands up and leaves with Akaashi, Misaki couldn’t help but face-palm herself.

Just as Yamaguchi waits for his turn to get the meat, his boyfriend arrives back at the rooftop with bags full of ice. Immediately, he dashes to help his boyfriend setting up the drinks. While doing so, suddenly someone changes the playlist of anime openings to a playlist of hits songs.

“Suga! Kuroo! _Yall_ are finally here!”

At those names, Yamaguchi’s body literally froze. Especially at the 2nd name. There, the two people arrive while carrying boxes of drinks. Both of them looked fine. They’re smiling and laughing as always.

The one who is not fine is Yamaguchi.

_“Is it my fault that Kei chooses me over the best friend that you guys were rooting for?”_

Suddenly, everything is suffocating him.

Turning around to face the streets again, the heartache from hours ago came back the minute he saw Kuroo. _Shit_ , he had actually forgotten about it for a while. Taking deep breaths, this should be nothing, he tells himself. It was in the past. He shouldn’t feel hurt over a mere statement.

As if the universe is trying to make Yamaguchi a living nightmare, the speaker then plays a song by The Script called Breakeven. Any song would have been better. Literally, any song, even nursery rhymes. Yamaguchi would choose those over this song. Because this song was the song on repeat when Yamaguchi learned that Kuroo and Tsukishima are dating.

 _No_ , he whispers silently. It’s aching again. He repeatedly slaps his chest to calm his heart down. However, the minute he turns around again, his eyes meet with Kuroo’s hazel coloured ones.

Then… it’s like everything just stops.

And he is back there again in Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium.

Yamaguchi closes his eyes.

_His eyes flutter open, Yamaguchi can’t believe they won against Nekoma._ The _Nekoma that they always get beaten during practices. But here they are, with the endless cheers in the gym. Who would have thought that there’ll be a change of fate in nationals?_

_That wasn’t the only thing that changed._

_“Since we’ve won, a bet is a bet.” Tsukishima says to Kuroo after everyone has shaken their hands with each other. Because Kuroo and Tsukishima are the only ones who haven’t gathered in their respective teams, everyone has their eyes on the two._

_Kuroo smirks, sliding his fingers across his black hair. “Tell me what you want, princess.”_

_Tsukishima snorts, resting his hand on his hip. “You bet that if I win, you’ll do something embarrassing in front of everyone at the court.” Tsukishima reflects the mischievous smile. “Come on. We’re waiting for it.”_

_Because Tsukishima made his voice purposely loud, even the people on the floor above are expecting curiously of Kuroo. An embarrassing stunt from the captain? Even the coaches are waiting expectantly of Kuroo._

_Somehow, seeing the way Kuroo looks determined and confident, Yamaguchi feels something is off._

_“Fine!” Kuroo raises his palms in surrender. “Since everyone is now watching this, I would like to use this opportunity to ask you something.” He points to the blonde._

_Tsukishima rolls his eyes in annoyance. “I ask you to do something embarrassing. Not a Q &A.”_

_“Please, this is pretty embarrassing already.” Kuroo replies self-consciously. Taking steps closer to Tsukishima, everyone around them has already started hooting while Tsukishima couldn’t hide his gulp._

_“Fuck, this will be so embarrassing if you say no.”_

_Tsukishima looks at Kuroo confusedly. “Say no to what?”_

_“Four eyes! Would you do the honour to go out with me?!”_

_In seconds, both teams and audiences made a loud gasp. Tsukishima has his eyes widen and it’s not just him, literally everyone else is gaping at them._

_It’s normal to see Kuroo with his smirk, but what’s surprising to the people around them is that Tsukishima is genuinely smiling too. Not just the little smirk that he usually gives to Yamaguchi nor the rotten ones he usually does to provoke others._

_But this is him, sincerely smiling like the Sun and it even had Kuroo frozen in his place. “You… You’re smiling.” Kuroo stutters._

_“Tsk, of course, I am.” Tsukishima swings his small towel above his shoulder. “Or do you prefer a yes with a frown?” He says before turning his heels then joins his group. Kuroo was still gathering his thoughts by himself and it wasn’t until Yaku pulled his shirt that he is dragged back to his team with a fist in the air._

_With every word that Tsukishima had said, Yamaguchi feels one knife after another is piercing through his heart. Everyone cheers for them and Yamaguchi should too but instead… he couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe._

_There’s no expression in Yamaguchi’s face. How should he even react? Should he smile? Or should he cry? But at this moment, he can do neither. All he can think of is how he wants to go home._

_Of course, Yamaguchi had seen it coming. The way Kuroo and Tsukishima would text each other day and night. Even during the times he and Tsukishima were hanging out. Yamaguchi was aware that if he didn’t make his move now, he would lose his opportunity. He had it all planned out._

_Right after nationals, the minute their last game ends, Yamaguchi will finally confess his years of one-sided love._

_But he was too late._

_The thing that hurts the most is that Yamaguchi felt thankful he didn’t confess. Because obviously there wasn't any competition. The way Tsukishima smiled, the way he didn’t need any time to consider, the spot has always been reserved for Kuroo and only him._

_If Yamaguchi had confessed, Tsukishima would have said no and that could ruin their friendship._

_And after realizing that… is it possible for a broken heart to break even more?_

His eyes flutter open, the song is still playing around them. He’s just there, standing and looking at him. The way every line of the song was sung, it brings so many memories.

And so much pain.

If only Kuroo knew how much Yamaguchi had wanted to be him. Every day Yamaguchi would pray that he could wake up in Kuroo’s place even for one day, even for a minute. Just so Tsukishima would look at him like he means the world.

Gently, Yamaguchi’s shaking hand finds Hisoka’s slender ones and interlaces their fingers together. At first, Hisoka paid no attention. Not until he feels the tremor in his grasp that he turns to glance at Yamaguchi. Following the younger’s line of vision, Hisoka clenches his jaw then pulls Yamaguchi to whisper into the latter’s ears. “You okay?”

It wasn’t an instant reaction. It takes a while before he responded back. Finally cutting his gaze away from Kuroo, Yamaguchi turns his head to his boyfriend and leans his temple against Hisoka’s shoulder. “I am now.”

_God, eliminate this feeling as soon as possible, please._

“Suga,” Kuroo calls while still staring at Yamaguchi even though the latter is no longer in a daze nor gazing at him. Something about the way he looks at Kuroo just now sends him some sort of feeling that Kuroo himself couldn’t understand.

“What?” Sugawara hands him an opened can of Sprite.

Kuroo accepts it and finally looks away from Yamaguchi too. “When you said I don’t know what Yamaguchi went through, what exactly did you mean?”

Sugawara’s neutral face falls. He thought they had dropped and buried this subject at Kuroo’s house. But why is Kuroo bringing up this again? Here of all places. “I don’t really think it is a pleasant topic. Kuroo, you don’t have to know about that.” Sugawara really is trying to save Kuroo’s feelings in this case.

“But I do want to know.”

“Why? Look, I don’t want you to feel guilty about this.” Sugawara tries to reason out. What good will it do?

However, Kuroo is still persistent. “I just want to understand.”

Sugawara sighs. “Understand what exactly?”

They hear Hisoka’s booming laughter from a distance. Kuroo spots his friend laughing at something that Mari had said. He is no longer holding Yamaguchi’s hand but the latter is still close by his side while pinching his boyfriend’s jacket. “Understand the things that I haven’t been seeing.”

Following Kuroo’s gaze, Sugawara frowns. _What are you thinking in your head?_ The sudden interest in Yamaguchi’s past puzzles him. “I don’t know how much I can tell you.”

“Then,” Kuroo tugs Sugawara until they are a bit further from the crowd. It’s clearer for him to hear and it decreases the risk of someone eavesdropping their conversation. “How was he back then? Was he sad? Depressed or angry during practice or…?”

Sugawara immediately shakes his head. “No. No. That’s the funny thing is. He had no reaction.”

 _Oh_? That’s not what Kuroo expected.

“Yamaguchi was… How do I say it? He was just normal. He acted the same. Still shouting _Tsukki_ every 10 minutes. Always around him as usual. He didn’t seem bothered by it to the point where we would think that maybe all this time we were wrong. Perhaps Yamaguchi didn’t have feelings for Tsukishima.”

From the way Sugawara said it, that probably isn’t the real deal. “But…?”

“But… On the day we were preparing for Daichi’s birthday card at Yamaguchi’s house, I was the first to arrive. He…” Sugawara looks down sullenly. “The moment I saw him at his porch, I knew that he was having a hard time on his own.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows furrowed. “At his porch? What did you see?”

The grey-haired male didn’t instantly answer. He pauses to give Kuroo time to back out so he didn’t have to carry the burden of this information. Sugawara has been shouldering it for years, it did make him worry. However, seeing how determined Kuroo’s eyes are, he guesses that Kuroo is ready for it. “He just stared. He was alone sitting at the table and he just stared at the food—No. it wasn’t the food. I think he was staring at nothing.” Sugawara takes a deep breath, looking sideways making sure no one was near them. “And then I see it. His nose was starting to get red, so was his eyes, and the next thing I know, a tear rolled down on one of his eyes and then another. There were no sobs, no ragged breathing. He just… cried silently.”

Sugawara continues. “I know you think it could be anything. But then I went further and asked his mother about it. Though reluctant at first, she finally told me that Yamaguchi has been staring into space for most of the days. It’s like a new hobby he developed after nationals. There were some episodes where Yamaguchi just tear up randomly but when asked, he would laugh it off saying something stupid like ‘oh it’s puberty’.” He chuckles. “His mother thought that it was probably post-nationals depression but, if you were me, I don’t think you would think that’s the case.”

Obviously not, Kuroo thinks to himself. It was a pretty obvious answer, wasn’t it? What made Kuroo wonder is whether Tsukishima was aware of this fact or not. He’s the one who spent time the most around Yamaguchi. “Did Kei know about this?”

“Maybe. If I’m able to tell, of course, Tsukishima can too. Whether they talk it out or not, who knows? Although, whenever during practices, it doesn’t show. Not at all.” It seems like talking about this is bringing back all the worries to Sugawara again. The man couldn’t stop sighing. “I would have thought differently if I didn’t see him that day. You always know the silent cry always hurts the most.”

Hearing all this, Kuroo actually felt sorry for the freckled boy. Though he and Tsukishima have practically broken up, but even until their last day together, Kuroo knows that Tsukishima loves him. Even when they part ways, there’s a high chance that they’ll be back together once again.

But Yamaguchi… having living in a one-sided crush for so long and having to pretend to be fine, Kuroo knows that shit has got to be painful.

“So now that you know, how do you feel?” Sugawara asks him curiously.

“I don’t know. I feel bad but it’s just something that can’t be helped. No one likes an unrequited love.” Kuroo exhales, taking a sip of his drink. “And no one likes to be the _reason_ for someone’s unrequited love.

“Do you think he has moved on?”

“From Kei?” Kuroo hums. From what Kuroo can observe is that ever since Yamaguchi moved here, he no longer looks at him sadly with the round reluctant eyes. Now with Hisoka, he seems so much brighter. Dreamier. Better overall which is definitely good to see. “I think he has.” Kuroo reaches to a conclusion. Then again, he is reminded of how Yamaguchi looked at him when he walked in. “But maybe I had brought back something that I shouldn’t have.”

Sugawara nods. Although months and years passed by, the past never leaves. “Do you want me to talk to him?” He offers, still feeling guilty about what happened back at home.

Shockingly, Kuroo shakes his head. “Nah. I think it’s better if I talk to him myself.”

The party lasts a lot longer than Kuroo expected. People were starting to leave and eventually Hisoka is seen starting to clear up the grill. It’s an hour to 11 so some are getting ready to catch the last train. Some probably had too much drink but Kuroo made a good choice to drink sprite instead.

While cleaning the rooftop, Kuroo not so discreetly keeps glancing at Yamaguchi. He’s been trying to approach Yamaguchi since his talk with Sugawara ended. Who would’ve thought that Yamaguchi and him are like magnets of the same pole? He couldn’t get close without Yamaguchi suddenly dashing somewhere else.

Still, Kuroo did not give up.

He _needs_ to have this talk with Yamaguchi. So, Kuroo attempts again to approach the younger. When he arrives in front of Yamaguchi, the male was ready to turn his heels and flee but Kuroo stops him before he could run again. “Let’s go home together.” Kuroo blurts out of the blue. That succeeded in making Yamaguchi still in his place. He continues, “You didn’t have your wallet, right? We can go home together.”

Actually, Yamaguchi had it all planned out. When it is time to go home, he would cling to Akaashi because, well, clinging to Sugawara would means that he is more likely to stand in the same spot as Kuroo. To his agony, suddenly, Akaashi had to go somewhere with Bokuto and it left him terribly nervous.

So, Yamaguchi resorted to plan B. He could just talk to Sugawara like normal and things won’t be as awkward. Until at one point, he couldn’t find the grey-haired man at all.

“Aren’t we waiting for Sugawara?” Yamaguchi asks nervously. He feels the cold sweat trickling down his nape.

“He went home already. It’s just you and me now.”

 _WHAT?!_ Yamaguchi sweats heavier. “Ju… Just the two of us?”

Kuroo looks around before shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t see anyone else here that lives near our area.” The hesitancy is obvious on Yamaguchi’s face and Kuroo doesn’t blame him. It’s not like he prefers to do this either but after a can of sprite and few slices of meat and chicken wings, maybe it’s better that they have a one on one talk. Just them. Sugawara seems to agree with that idea. “I really wish we could talk.”

Yamaguchi would have rather do it another day. When he didn’t feel nostalgic about what the pain felt. However, Kuroo sounded desperate. Yamaguchi is sceptical, not because of Kuroo but what if he breaks down?

This reminded him 2 years ago when he tried so hard every day to conceal his feelings from Tsukishima. A part of him has always hoped that it wasn’t obvious that he was struggling. Perhaps he’s a good actor because nothing changed.

Except for that one day. It was raining in Yamaguchi’s room. Tsukishima was there, crossed leg on his bed. Yamaguchi didn’t mean to pry. It would have been better if he didn’t. Tsukishima was so eager to hide the Polaroid in his phone case so, Yamaguchi had jokingly snatched the phone and stripped it naked. He expected an embarrassing Polaroid picture. He should have known that it was a picture of Tsukishima and Kuroo kissing.

God, he felt like dying.

At that time, Yamaguchi’s tears came instantly. Of course, he played it off saying something got into his eyes. All Tsukishima did was stare at him from a distance with a frown. Thank God, Tsukishima didn’t say anything. Because if he did, then they have to have _the_ talk. They have to acknowledge that Yamaguchi is in fact in love with Tsukishima.

Everything will definitely change and he thinks Tsukishima realized it too so that’s why he never said anything.

It was what Yamaguchi always do. He avoids confrontation.

But right now, he guesses that can’t be applied. After all, Kuroo is probably hurting too at the talk of Tsukishima. Neither of them would want to prolong this. “Okay,” Yamaguchi mumbles softly.

The walk to the train station was only 10 minutes but Yamaguchi felt like an eternity. He supposed that Kuroo doesn’t intend to bring _it_ up while they’re walking. Well, that’s also due to them trying to catch the last train so they basically power-walk to the train station. Not really a good time to have some deep talk.

When they’re finally on the train, both of them pants heavily as their legs give out. “Thank God, we made it.” Yamaguchi says, trying to catch his breath. It’s a relief there are seats available. He’s not too keen to stand.

“I know right.” Kuroo agrees.

For a while, they did nothing but let the squeals of train fill their silence. When Yamaguchi’s heart has finally calmed down, it begins to accelerate again when Kuroo calls his name. “Yamaguchi. About what happened back at Suga’s house… I didn’t mean for you to hear it.” When there’s no reaction from Yamaguchi, Kuroo chooses to continue. “It’s just… At that time I was really pissed and… I’m sorry. I know I’ve hurt you. Probably a lot of times including when I was with Kei. I understand if you’re still angry at me and probably want to punch me as I’m speaking. But… I hope you forgive me for the harsh words.”

At his words, Yamaguchi lifts his gaze which had been downwards the whole time. “I’m not angry at you, Kuroo. Not even at the stuff you said.” Kuroo is taken aback. _That has got to be a lie right?_ Yamaguchi wouldn’t have run away and avoided him if it isn’t.

“It’s just… I hate the truth.” All this time, Yamaguchi will laugh it off when someone suspects or assumes about his feelings. For the first time, not counting Hisoka, he admits that their assumptions are actually the truth. He laughs when Kuroo’s eyes enlarge like he had seen a ghost.

“Took a while for you to admit.” Kuroo chuckles.

“Well, I can’t really do so when he was in a relationship, right? Now since you and him are—” As soon as Yamaguchi slips that, he instantly realizes the weight of his next words. He peeks to his side and of course, Kuroo’s smile becomes strained. “Oh my God, I mean— I…”

“Look. It’s okay. You can say that we have broken up.” Kuroo assures him. Although Kuroo hates being reminded of that, but as compared to what he said earlier to Yamaguchi, this is nothing. “I guess that makes sense.”

Talking about this with Kuroo is weird, Yamaguchi thinks. Who would’ve thought that Kuroo would be the second person to hear the confirmation of his feelings? The taller is the last person that Yamaguchi would likely tell. Though, Yamaguchi can’t say that he didn’t expect any confrontation between Kuroo and him. It is only a matter of time. “I’m sorry I did though.” Yamaguchi apologizes too. “I know I made it awkward for both of us to become friends.”

 _See!_ Kuroo’s not the only one who thinks so. _It’s not just me!_ “You got that right. It was hard talking to you back then.”

“It was?” Yamaguchi frowns as he fumbles with the hem of his shirt. “How hard?”

Kuroo hums, tapping his finger on his chin. “Let’s see. Minus the fact that everyone kept thinking that I stole Kei from you, I had initially thought that we could still be friends and not just acquaintances. But… You’d always look at me with those eyes.”

“Those eyes?”

Kuroo nods. “Sometimes they’re sad. Sometimes they’re worried. Most of the time they’re on guard like you’re trying to establish a thick wall between us. Am I wrong?”

Yamaguchi didn’t expect that Kuroo would understand in depth what his gaze meant. He didn’t mean to. Yamaguchi didn’t mean to create a barrier but it was the only way that he could go through with it. If he acted so casually with Kuroo, the elder might be too comfortable with him. It should be a good thing but it’s already hard enough to bear the love stories from Tsukishima. It would be a double kill if he receives the same with Kuroo.

There’s only so much Yamaguchi can take and only a little patience to put an act. His only fear back then was breaking down in front of the couple.

“I’m sorry about that.” Yamaguchi expresses his regret. “And also about how they think of you in this.”

“Nah. When you think about it, it does seem like I stole someone precious from you.”

Yamaguchi bites his lower lip before gently places his palm on Kuroo’s hands. “Kuroo, you didn’t steal anything from me. Even if you didn’t ask him out, he still wouldn’t date me. If I confessed, it would only cause a drift to our friendship.” Kuroo blinks repeatedly at their hands together before looking back at Yamaguchi. The younger continues. “I want you to know that… I’ve never seen you as my competition.”

“Why not?” Kuroo mumbles.

“You made him happy.” Yamaguchi states simply. The younger has a smile on his face and Kuroo wonders what’s behind it. Yamaguchi exhales. “I couldn’t make him feel the same way as you did.”

If this were in the past, talking about this might’ve just drive Yamaguchi to an edge. Right now, has it change? Kuroo wonders. “Does it hurt talking like this?” Kuroo finds himself asking.

Yamaguchi retracts his hands but the smile never left. He faces forward as he leans his head back against the window. “Every second.”

Right. Even if one moves on, the pain doesn’t necessary left. Maybe Yamaguchi has learned to love another person, but the pain doesn’t wash away just when you start to love someone else. It sticks with you. Sometimes, it becomes a memory where you can live with it. But sometimes, you just push it at the back of your head, hoping that you’re already numb to it.

“Do you want to start over?” Kuroo proposes.

“Hmm?”

“Let’s begin again. Not as Tsukishima’s lover nor Tsukishima’s best friend.” He extends his hand in front of Yamaguchi. “Hello, I’m Kuroo Tetsuro. I’m your neighbour who loves volleyball and cats and also possesses a weird hairstyle.”

Yamaguchi stares at the hand hanging in the air before he laughs earnestly. It’s not a bad idea. “Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi Tadashi.” He shakes Kuroo’s hands. It feels warm despite the cold night. “I’m the one with freckles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: So that't the end of the first part uwu. Now, we're going to the next part of the story which is the camping trip aka where they'll get closer asdfghjkl oh yeah, this is a slow-burn fic (in case some of you might miss it) so uh... i already have chapters ready until like 12 chapters or so... thus, this fic will most definitely be more than that hahaha I hope you guys will bear with me >_<
> 
> btw, you people are so sweet! I love reading the comments <3


	5. Camp Part 1

6.8k words

* * *

"Everybody don't wander around!" Professor Shigaraki shouts with a megaphone in his hand.

They are bloody everywhere. The students can’t even stay in one place let alone keep their voices low. Everyone is either scattered or just standing in groups.

Yamaguchi being the only ﬁrst year in this place is literally at lost in what to do. The only company he has is the camera he borrowed from Inomata. Where should he begin to take pictures of the people?

Firstly, they all rode here by bus. Two buses to be exact with a total of 92 students including him. He's never been at this camping site but so does most of them. This is why everyone got so excited at how huge this place is.

Lifting the camera to his eye, Yamaguchi captures a few pictures of the students laughing and giggling. Seeing their smiles and excitement, he can't help but think of his schoolmates back in Karasuno. Oh, how he misses his best friend, Tsukishima, the noisy duo and Yachi who holds all of their brain cells together.

At ﬁrst, Yamaguchi was excited because this would be a camping trip with Hisoka. First time camping with his boyfriend, how amazing is that?!

Then, it dawns to him that he can't expect Hisoka to be by his side all the time. Even Yamaguchi himself has a camera to fill. Besides, it's the third-year students’ camping trip. He believes Hisoka would want to stick around his friends rather than one person.

Plus, Yamaguchi gets chills just thinking about the warning Inomata gave him two days before. If she ﬁnds that Yamaguchi only takes pictures of the same group of people(obviously she's referring to Hisoka's group), she'll have his head.

With that in mind, Yamaguchi wanders as a lone man. Even on the bus, he sat beside a professor. It’s best that Yamaguchi bears in mind that this is a trip for work so he shouldn't hope for so much.

Going around, some of the girls called him to take a picture of them which Yamaguchi gladly does so. He takes a few of the lecturers in the area too. Through his lens, he can spot his boyfriend's group of friends. They're far away from him. Everyone is present there minus Yahaba because he is in his 2nd year. He’s not sure if Bokuto’s attempt to imitate a bear is funny or just dumb that has everyone splitting their sides.

Smiling to himself, Yamaguchi zooms in towards his boyfriend’s face and takes continuous shots of him. A few pictures won't hurt, right?

And then, his smile freezes.

His boyfriend is slinging his arms around Mari as she also hugs him by the waist.

 _Oh_.

Yamaguchi lowers down the camera. They look so... comfortable with each other. Even back then, Yamaguchi is able to realize what a great bond they have together. When Yamaguchi had run away to Hisoka's house on the barbeque evening, it turns out Hisoka wasn't at his house, instead, he was at Mari's. Just the two of them.

Yamaguchi didn't think much about that. However, he can't help but acknowledge their exclusive closeness.

Shaking his head, _why am I thinking about unnecessary things?_ They're friends _before_ Yamaguchi and Hisoka even knew each other. Of course, all of them have some special ties.

Staring at them from a distance, should Yamaguchi go and say 'Hi' to them? Well, he did before they got on the bus but then they got separated into different busses. Plus, as he said. This isn't a trip for him. Yamaguchi should focus on his work and Hisoka should have fun with his friends.

Yamaguchi starts to take pictures again. This time around, it is of the little things that's surrounding them. There is one beautiful butterﬂy sitting still on one of the hibiscus petals. As silent as a mouse, Yamaguchi tiptoes to the bush with his camera ready.

Yes! Such a beautiful shot.

He snaps a few times, changing the angle a bit. Perfect!

Just when he was getting good lighting, suddenly he feels a movement beside him and the butterﬂy ﬂies away. He looks away from his camera in disappointment but then a short girl appears beside him. "Hi!" She chirps with her hands behind her back.

Yamaguchi stares at her for a while. Soon, the confusion on his face follows her toothy grin. "Hi there." He replies calmly. "Do you want me to take your picture?"

To his surprise, this short girl shakes her head. "Nah. I'm just trying to make a conversation with you. I have never seen you before."

…

That’s a first. He is so used to people approaching him only for favours that this is a completely new thing for him. At one point in high school, he actually fears that cute girls might approach him just to talk about Tsukishima. "Ah, that's because I'm a ﬁrst year. I'm here just to take pictures." He says, showing his camera.

"So you're our photographer. That's cool!"

There's really nothing cool about having him as the photographer but Yamaguchi smiles anyways.

"I'm Nako by the way!"

"Nako." Yamaguchi repeats. "That's a cute name. I used to have a cat named Nako."

"What a coincidence! People used to nickname me Neko (cat)!!"

And Yamaguchi can see why. Nako is cute overall. She has a yellow hairband with a cute bow on the side. Her hair is honey brown, almost like Yahaba's, just slightly lighter and it is short like Yachi's during her ﬁrst year in high school. "Well, what do you know?"

The third years are slowly gathering in front of the teachers. They’re going to start the short briefing in a while. Yamaguchi looks back and forth from the crowd to Nako. Shouldn’t she be gathered together with the others? “Are you not joining them?”

Nako shakes her head as she skips closer to the bushes. “Nope. I’m not a third year.” She plucks the red flower and smells it before giving it to Yamaguchi. “I’m Professor Yabuki’s daughter. That’s why I’m here.”

Yamaguchi formed an O with his lips. So, other than him, Nako is somewhat like him too. “Lucky!” Yamaguchi beams, accepting the flower that is being handed to him. Imagine how many camps or trips she has been to with her father. He can only just dream of such opportunities.

Naturally, Yamaguchi takes a few pictures of the flower in his hand.

“I’ll talk to you later! Dad is probably looking for me.” She waves Yamaguchi goodbye. The freckled boy couldn’t even say his farewell in return as Nako had already begun skipping away.

Maybe this trip wouldn’t be as lonely as he had thought. This seems like a good start.

Except for the wind, that is. Err… Is it him or the cold hits differently? Like Yamaguchi knows the weather now is 20 degrees or below but the cold felt more like… _chills_.

Literal goosebumps.

Yamaguchi may or may not had heard some of the students on the bus shared a few ghost stories of this place. Of course, he did try to block them from getting in his ears. It’s not like he isn’t aware of what a scaredy-cat he is.

There’s nothing, he repeatedly chants. _It’s just probably in my head or-_

Yamaguchi’s breath hitches. His eyes which were just scanning around stopped and fall on a figure inside the bus. The empty bus.

There shouldn’t be anyone on the bus…

And what’s petrifying is that the figure is a girl and she has long hair that’s almost covering her face. God, Yamaguchi didn’t really want to think about this but if he were to compare what she looked like, he would say she resembles _Sadako_. Her expression seems off.

And the worst part is…

The girl is staring straight at him.

 _Shit_.

Slowly backing away from the bus, Yamaguchi’s legs become wobbly as he turns around to look away.

It is his fault for not seeing what lies on the ground. Can people blame him when there’s something much scarier is staring at him dead in the eye? The consequences are that he didn’t see the rock on the ground and well, that lead him to trip on his feet.

He falls flat on his stomach. Thank God, the camera was in his hands so that he could avoid any impact on the precious item. “Ow.” Yamaguchi moans, turning himself until he is on his back. His camera might be okay but one of his palms isn’t saved when he tried using it to brace for the fall.

The fell was quite loud so the probability that people are staring is high. Ah, how Yamaguchi doesn’t want to open his eyes.

“Having fun there?”

He hears the familiar voice. Instantly, Yamaguchi’s eyes shoot open. “Kuroo?”

The black-haired man is smiling down at him with the bright sky illuminating in the background. It probably has something to do with the fall but Kuroo looked like a saving grace under the baby blue background. “Do you need help up?”

Yamaguchi blinks his eyes momentarily before groaning. “Is everyone looking?”

“If you stay down any longer, they’re going to start coming to you.” Kuroo offers his hand.

At the thought of people crowding him, Yamaguchi immediately takes Kuroo's hands. He feels the squeeze on his hand before he is being hauled up. Just like he expected, most are looking at him.

“You good?”

Yamaguchi shakes the dirt off from his pants. “I can be better.” While he was brushing the dirt from his sleeves, suddenly he feels a jolt of pain on his palm. “Ah!” He winces, lifting his palm away.

“What’s wrong?” Kuroo makes a grab of his hand. The taller looks concern while he inspects Yamaguchi’s hand. “You got a small cut there.” Yamaguchi tries to gently pull his hand back. “Two cuts exactly.” Kuroo stubbornly tugs Yamaguchi’s hand again. “Just a sec, I have a band-aid.”

“It’s just a small cut. It’s not necessary.” Yamaguchi says. Then, he hears Professor Shigaraki has already begun the briefing. However, Kuroo is still here with him. “Hey, they started already!”

Kuroo ignores his remarks as he hands Yamaguchi his wet tissue. “Wipe the cut first.” Without objection, Yamaguchi does as he is told and Kuroo rummages something from his backpack.

Yamaguchi had to bite himself to endure the pain. It didn’t bleed much but it stings a lot. “Show me your hand.”

When Kuroo takes out a giraffe print band-aid, Yamaguchi can’t conceal his giggle. “For real?”

“Shut up. They only had these available.”

Yamaguchi didn’t say anything else but he is still unconsciously smiling. He volunteers to put the bandaid himself but again Kuroo swats his hand away. Watching how Kuroo carefully aids him, he falls into his thoughts. It’s been 2 weeks since they patched things up. He is glad they did.

They got closer. Not like him and Sugawara’s ‘close’ but at least good enough that he can finally call Kuroo his friend. Thanks to their everyday routine going back home from university together, they had a lot of time to talk to each other.

It is then he realizes what a nerd Kuroo is and how he’s really smart. Tsukishima did mention how Kuroo is probably smarter than he and him combine but he never really cared back then.

It’s funny how things have gotten better since then.

“You should be careful next time.” Kuroo tells him.

It’s not like Yamaguchi was purposely being reckless. He was scared out of his wits because he might have just seen something scary. Speaking of which, his heartbeat accelerates at the thought as he slowly directs his gaze to the bus window again.

“There.” Kuroo finishes and lets go of his hand. At the same time, Yamaguchi realizes that the mysterious girl is no longer to be seen and fear rapidly seeps into his body. Without him realizing, Yamaguchi reaches out to grab Kuroo’s fingers out of fright. “She’s… she’s not there.” Yamaguchi whimpers.

Kuroo follows his line of vision. “Who’s not there?” There’s no one on the bus. The question is, why is Yamaguchi looking so terrified? The way Yamaguchi is clutching his fingers very hard is bothering him.

“Are you—”

“BOO!!”

“ARGH!” Yamaguchi shrieks as he pulls Kuroo in front of him and hides himself behind the taller in reflex.

The man who scared him falls into a fit of laughter. Yamaguchi’s heart feels like it’s about to jump out of his chest any moment because of the scare.

_A question to God, why oh, why did you make my heart so weak?_

“Look, what you did. You scared him.” Kuroo says but there’s a hint of snigger in his voice.

“I didn’t think he would be _that_ scared.” Hisoka chortles. “Babe?”

Yamaguchi glares at him while still holding onto Kuroo’s bag. “I hate you.”

“Aww, I’m sorry.” Hisoka grabs Yamaguchi’s hand and tugs him to his side. “I was wondering what’s taking you guys so long.”

Kuroo explains to his friend that he helped Yamaguchi cleaned his cut and stick a band-aid to it. He expected Hisoka would be very grateful to him. Kuroo was even ready to boast on how such a caring friend he is. But to his surprise, Hisoka didn’t even say thank you and just click his tongue. “Cool. If we’re done, then let’s go.” He states while only looking at Yamaguchi.

The black-haired man cocks his eyebrows at the way Hisoka is towing Yamaguchi away. Why does it feel like a parent strictly bringing their child home after spending too much time at the playground?

It might just be his imagination, Kuroo says to himself. Shaking his head, he follows the couple to the front.

It is close to 4 when everyone is gathered in the main hall. It is quite spacious to fit 100 people in. Somehow, the hall is warmer than everyone expected. Must be the heaters.

"So, these are your teams for the whole 3-day camp. I want no fighting, no inappropriate behaviour throughout the camp. If you don’t like this arrangement then deal with it _after_ the camp ends. I’m not going to entertain any of you babies. _Or am I even being paid for it.”_ Professor Shigaraki whispers to himself the last sentence but Yamaguchi and probably others can hear it. "Look at each of your group members’ faces and remember them clearly." He continues lazily while he walks to the middle of the hall. "Or at least take a picture so I know which rascal that we should display on the Lost and Found. But let’s hope we don't get to that." He forced out a laugh that sounded like he has one foot into quitting being a teacher.

Yamaguchi exchanges look with Nako before not so discreetly breaks into a fit of giggles. "Is he always like this?"

Nako shrugs, stiﬂing her laugh. "Beats me. I don't quite know him that well. So, are you just going to take pictures?"

"That's about it." Yamaguchi mutters as his ﬁnger makes another click. "How about you?"

"You and me on the same boat." Both of them are standing in the far corner of the room. There are a total of 9 groups. Somehow all of Hisoka's friends ended up in different teams except for Mari and Kuroo. Bokuto didn't look like he minded, he is already best friends with one of his teammates.

Yamaguchi looks down at the paper in his hands. Let's see. So today is just the basics. Start with icebreaking and after dinner, there will be more activities. Though, Yamaguchi looks forward tomorrow the most. Finally, some activities that would shake him up. But he's not so excited about the night walk. The ﬁrst activity of ice breaking is... huh. Decorating their flag.

"Now start doing your ﬂags!" Professor Shigaraki blows his whistle and immediately the murmurs got louder as everyone starts sitting down and discussing in groups.

Yamaguchi didn't know what to do. Taking photos every minute obviously would be a waste of space. So in the meantime, he just watches from the side.

At ﬁrst, it was still calm. But then when it comes to decorating the ﬂag, the _fun_ really has begun. Not only do they have to do the ﬂag, but they also have to create a mascot. Using only newspapers. Now that Yamaguchi thinks about it, it's just like camp back in elementary school.

He watches how Bokuto ﬁghts for the group name to be "Owl-Busters" but others are trying to refute and come up with something... smarter. Misaki seems oddly quiet in her group which Yamaguchi didn't expect that. Mari and Kuroo seem to be doing just ﬁne. His boyfriend too. From their smiles and laughter, it must have been fun.

Breathing out a sigh, it would be fun if he can join them as well.

As per his job, he starts taking pictures of the students again. Yamaguchi also got lucky enough to have a picture of a few students popping their veins because Bokuto still insists on drawing a small owl on the ﬂag.

"Yamaguchi! Come here!" Madam Hana suddenly waves at him to come close.

He jogs to her who is sitting at a lone rectangular table. At the end of the table, some even had placed their bottles and small bags there. "What's this?" Yamaguchi asks, scanning at an A1 sized ﬂag.

"Tonight, there will be a ﬂag race. The last ones to stand have to ﬁnd this ﬂag to be crown the winner. Oh, you know the drill."

"Awesome." Yamaguchi nods. "Do you need any help?"

Madam Hana nods her head as she pulls out the chair next to her. "Smart! You see these empty spaces?" She shows him the clean gap between the words written. "Don't you think it'll look pretty if we add some ﬁnger prints or maybe handprints?"

It’s not like Yamaguchi has any ounce of creativity in him. He's just nodding his head to whatever that sounds good coming from her. "Yeah. I think that's a great idea."

"Right!" Madam Hana beams then pushes the watercolour set in front of Yamaguchi. "Wonderful. I'll leave it to you! I'm going to see how the others are doing." She gushes before standing up and leave.

Yamaguchi was dumbfounded for a minute before his jaw ﬁnally loosens. "Ehh?!" Now he has to get his hand dirty? Then again, it was him who complained that he wished to participate.

Jerking his chair closer to the table, Yamaguchi places his camera aside then rolls both sides of his sleeves up until his elbows. He starts by painting his left hand with the colour green and when he is satisﬁed with the amount coated on his palm, carefully he presses it on the white cloth.

 _There_.

Seems like there's no tissue nor any paper to wipe them off, he just had to overlay them with another darker colour. He just hopes that the colour wouldn’t look too off.

He did it a few times. Even drawing a small star at the corner with his ﬁnger. It looks better than he had expected. Madam Hana was right. It does look pretty.

Approximately two more prints to press and then he'll be done. One fact about Yamaguchi is that he sweats easily. From spicy food to when he is focusing too hard. Ugh, don’t even start when he’s playing sports. He can use his sweat to make a pool for Sugawara's pet ﬁsh. Thus, sitting at the corner of the room where the heater is placed nearby, Yamaguchi is dreading every second of not getting any cold wind.

"Looks like someone is working hard." Yamaguchi hears his boyfriend’s voice and instantly he cranes his neck to see the man above him. "That's pretty."

"Hisoka!" He chirps but he couldn't exactly cling to his boyfriend with a wet coloured hand. He's not alone. Kuroo is also by his side with his hands in his pockets. "You guys ﬁnished your ﬂag?" Yamaguchi asks.

"Nah, you should know by now that we suck at decorating. I caught this dude staring blankly at the ﬂag while everyone around him has at least a marker on their hand." Kuroo nudges Hisoka on his side.

No doubt about that. One time, Yamaguchi played Guessed The Drawing Online with Hisoka while they were still on a long-distance relationship, Yamaguchi and him almost fell into a ﬁght because Hisoka couldn't even draw a lion.

"In my defense, I did all the thinking and it's their part to do everything else." Hisoka backs himself up.

Kuroo snorts. "Sure. How about you, Freckles?"

Freckles?

Even though he was always known as the boy with freckles but no one actually used it as a nickname. Although, there was one time in elementary school where the boys would go "dirty dots" at him. That didn’t count, he guesses.

"Uh... Madam Hana asked me to decorate this ﬂag. It's for later."

"Are you done? Cause you're sweating _hella_ lot." Hisoka looks at him in concern.

"Yeah, I don't blame him." Kuroo fans himself. Even he can feel the heat here. "How long have you been sitting at this hot place?"

Yamaguchi groans. "Too long."

The two of them didn't go back when Yamaguchi resumes his masterpiece. Instead, they were annoyingly loud about where Yamaguchi should place his palm or what angle. Both bickering like children. Rolling his eyes, Yamaguchi presses the last print at a place where neither Kuroo nor Hisoka suggests, making them wail in agony.

"Done!" Yamaguchi stands up to observe the ﬂag.

Yeap, that'll do.

"It's cute." Kuroo compliments it.

Hisoka hums in agreement. "How is a staff's ﬂag looks better than ours?"

"Because both of you don't have me!" Yamaguchi boasts, though practically it isn’t his idea but Kuroo and Hisoka don’t have to know that.

The two of them pretends to puke to which Yamaguchi wanted to playfully hit them but then he realizes that both of his hands are dirty. And they're wet. "How do I clean my hands?"

"Oh! Mari has wet tissues, I think. Want me to get one?" Hisoka suggests.

Kuroo raises his hand. "I can go—”

But before Kuroo could ﬁnish, Hisoka is already heading towards his friend. If it was months ago, Kuroo would have teased him about how excited Hisoka is when it comes to Mari. But in the present circumstances, that's no longer possible.

"Aren’t you going to tie your hair?" Kuroo asks as he notices how Yamaguchi's hair is sticking onto his cheek and neck.

Blame the heat. Of all places that Madam Hana can sit, she chooses the one with the unbearable heat. "I actually have a hair tie in my pocket."

"Should I get it for you?"

"Uh... sure. Left pocket" Yamaguchi instructs. Kuroo steps closer until he is in front of Yamaguchi before he bends to search in Yamaguchi's pocket. The whole time Yamaguchi had to lean away because Kuroo's face ended up pretty close to his. If he didn't, he might just able to identify the exact colour of Kuroo's eye colour.

"Found it!" Kuroo says in triumph, taking a step back. Dumbly, Kuroo presents the hair tie to Yamaguchi as if the younger is capable of taking it. Even the hand that Yamaguchi used to hold the brush is tainted with paint.

"Uhm Kuroo. My hands are dirty, remember?"

The black-haired man glances at Yamaguchi's palms and it dawns on him. "Oh yeah!" He pulls his hand back. "I can tie it for you."

_Oh?_

"You know how?"

Kuroo scoffs, already going behind Yamaguchi. "Please. I tie Kenma's hair all the time back in high school."

Yamaguchi expected harsh hands working on his head but surprisingly Kuroo is gentle. The way he combs Yamaguchi's hair to the back, it didn't feel like someone is scraping his hair. Hisoka tends to be bad at tying his hair. He guesses that Kuroo does have experience in it. "Should I do this?" Kuroo playfully ties Yamaguchi's fringe at the top, making it like a coconut tree at the crown of his head.

"No! You're not supposed to tie my fringe." Yamaguchi whines to Kuroo's amusement.

"Why not? You tie your hair like this at home."

Yamaguchi huffs. "That's at home. No one is going to see it."

"Then, should I leave your fringe?"

With a nod from Yamaguchi, Kuroo runs his ﬁngers again through Yamaguchi's hair. _Ahh_... how Yamaguchi wish he could treasure the feeling of someone playing with his hair. When he was a ﬁrst year in high school, he remembers Yachi braiding his hair into sections and best believe he almost fall asleep. It’s therapeutic.

Yamaguchi's hair isn't that long that he can tie it in a high ponytail. There are still remains of hair not tied especially the down part. It ended up being half up and half down hairstyle but this is Yamaguchi's default hairstyle. After Kuroo is done, he walks to Yamaguchi's front to ﬁx his fringe.

His fringe is just as long as it was when Kuroo met Yamaguchi the ﬁrst time. Surprisingly, not many can pull off this hairstyle. It looks good on Yamaguchi.

"What?" Yamaguchi asks.

Kuroo pauses his hand midway. "Hmm?"

"Did I get anything on my face?" The freckled boy wanted to touch his cheek but then he remembers that he can't. Casting Yamaguchi's hand aside from the face, Kuroo holds his jaw before he inspects the sides of Yamaguchi's face.

Unconsciously, Yamaguchi gulps at the action. It's nothing but Yamaguchi is just not used to people invading his personal space. Only Tsukishima and Hisoka were the exceptions.

Out of the blue, there's a clicking sound near them and both of their heads turn to Misaki who is holding a camera pointing to them. "Don't you two look chummy?" She snickers.

Yamaguchi is the ﬁrst one to distance himself from Kuroo. The taller eyes lazily at Misaki before pointing to the camera. "Isn't that Yamaguchi's?"

"I found it on the table." She says as she presses the shutter button again.

"Yeah. No shit."

"Anyways, here." Misaki throws something to him which Kuroo swiftly catches it in his hands. "Hisoka is helping Mari. He asked me to give you these."

It's a packet of wet tissues. No wonder Hisoka is taking so long, Kuroo sighs. One of these days, Yamaguchi isn't going to sit well with how close those two are. For now, the younger seems clueless. Kuroo hates to see it when Yamaguchi realizes that their relationship isn't just that simple.

And it's going to be a sight where Kuroo can't help but pity him.

After taking one piece out, he hands it to Yamaguchi who wipes his hand clean. He gave another when Yamaguchi asks. "I'm going to throw these." Yamaguchi shows them the dirtied tissues.

"Careful with that camera." Kuroo warns Misaki. If it were anyone else, he would be ﬁne. But this is Misaki, the worst klutz that Kuroo has ever met in his entire life. Even worse than Lev so he is _really_ worried about the camera. Especially when he knows that camera belongs to Inomata. If anything happens, it'd be Yamaguchi who is going to take the blame.

Misaki sticks her tongue out before holding the camera ﬁrmly. "I know that!"

"Take a picture of me!" Kuroo demands as he starts posing with a peace sign and puckered lips. Misaki didn't even move as she raised her brow. “What?” Kuroo asks, still posing.

"I rather slam myself with a hammer than take that." She turns around, away from such a horrendous view. She takes this time to scroll through the gallery of the camera. While looking through them, she catches into a realization. "Hey, Kuroo." She calls and Kuroo sluggishly waddles next to her. "Yamaguchi, that kid..." Misaki passes the camera into Kuroo's hand. "He really likes Hisoka, doesn't he?"

It should have been as clear as day from the way Yamaguchi would cling himself around Hisoka. Yet, what Misaki is trying to show him is what is portrayed through the photo gallery. Kuroo didn't know if it was intentional but when it comes to pictures of Hisoka, Yamaguchi has a habit of zooming it onto his face. And not just that, the pictures he captures of Hisoka are really beautiful. Especially the smile. Kuroo now understands when one said that the picture you take of your loved one is another level of beauty.

And when he presses the next button…

Suddenly, a picture of him where he looked like he was about to sneeze appears. _Really, Yamaguchi?_ He took pictures of Hisoka, looking like something you put on Instagram and then there's Kuroo who looks like tagged pictures on Facebook. "Yeah, he's over the moon alright."

"Then, do you think it's okay?"

Kuroo hangs the camera on his neck. "What do you mean?"

The girl tugs Kuroo's sleeves so that the latter can see her point of view. Staring straight ahead, Kuroo is currently looking at how Mari and Hisoka are laughing together while playing with the magic pens. Hisoka is jokingly trying to poke her with the pen while Mari also tries to do the same.

It's different than seeing Yamaguchi and Hisoka together. Kuroo hates that whenever he sees his friend and Mari, his mind would unconsciously think _this_ is what is meant to be. He really hates that. But Hisoka has been his friend for more than 2 years. To his defense, he knows which smile is the brightest and with whom the smile appears.

"As corny as this sound, but a heart full of love can't be hidden." Kuroo sighs, cutting his gaze elsewhere. "Yamaguchi will understand one day."

Misaki frowns, fumbling with the packet of wet tissues in her hands. "I just hope it wouldn't be as painful as how I thought it would feel." Kuroo turns silent. He didn't want to assume but maybe Misaki has experienced heartbreak more than she actually lets everyone knows. "He's a good kid."

Kuroo gulps, seeing Yamaguchi heading closer to them again. The younger is basically skipping to them with a wide smile on his face. Just how long it'll take for that smile to turn around if he comes near?

Eventually, Kuroo exhales.

Why does he have to care so much about this?

Walking towards Yamaguchi ﬁrst, he grabs Yamaguchi's wrist and spins him around, heading to the direction of the door. The younger looks at him confusedly. "I need a good picture. With a good background." Kuroo notes, dragging him outside the hall. He gives Yamaguchi a smile. " _Wanna_ help a friend out?"

"Uuuuuhhh......... nope." Kuroo rejects, handing the camera back to Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi groans, walking back to the spot where he has been standing for so many minutes. This is the 7th time and Kuroo is yet to be satisﬁed with the picture he took. "Kuroo, how many more do you need?"

"When you actually manage to take at a decent angle." Kuroo replies sternly.

Both of them are currently just a few turns away from the main hall. Kuroo didn't actually think this through on how far he is going to drag Yamaguchi away. At one point, even Yamaguchi asked him where the hell they were going. They ended up at a place where there's a wall that has angel wings painted on it.

"This is the last time, and then we're going back to the main hall." Yamaguchi insists before lifting the camera to his eye again.

The clicking sound is continuously and Kuroo did multiple poses again. To be honest, the pictures Yamaguchi took look fairly good. But Kuroo just needs a reason to be out.

"Okay, done!" Yamaguchi exasperates. "Now can we go back inside?"

Kuroo shakes his index ﬁnger. "I'm going to choose my favourite photo ﬁrst. Let's sit down." He sits cross-legged on the ﬂoor. Yamaguchi looks at him like he has grown another head. "Kuroo, we need to head back! I think they already begin the presentation of the group ﬂag."

"It's ﬁne! Let them start without me." Kuroo pulls the hem of Yamaguchi's shirt to drag him down on the ﬂoor. Reluctantly, Yamaguchi sits in the same manner as Kuroo. "These look really good, you know."

The compliment draws a smile out from Yamaguchi's lips. After his shots being complained for the last 10 minutes, ﬁnally an approval.

It's a hobby really. Yamaguchi has a Polaroid camera at home. He used to take pictures of his friends all the time. Most are candid pictures because candid pictures look natural and he likes it that way. He prefers it best when his subjects smile. Although Kuroo has the tendency to look like he plots domination when he snickers but when he smiles genuinely, the latter looks pretty handsome.

Bringing his knees against his chest, Yamaguchi rests his left cheek on his knees. "Is it suffocating in there? Is that why you're running away?"

Kuroo snorts. Oh, how he wishes to tell Yamaguchi that it wouldn't be him who is going to suffocate if he stays there any longer. Again, Kuroo ﬁnds himself asking why he cares so much. He's not even included in the equation.

Perhaps, he is such a good guy at heart. That's it. "You could say that." Kuroo replies then showing Yamaguchi one of the shot he took. "I like this one best."

"I'll send them all to you, don't worry." Yamaguchi assures him.

Kuroo continues to scroll through the previous pictures while Yamaguchi hums, tapping his feet to the rhythm of his humming. Kuroo went as far back to the pictures which Misaki had shown him earlier. He can’t help but feel troubled by it. "Tell me about Hisoka."

Yamaguchi lifts his head at the question in surprise. "Hisoka?"

"Yeah," Kuroo shuts off the camera and rests it on his thighs. "Like what do you like about him?"

It takes a few seconds for Yamaguchi to answer. One could possibly assume that Hisoka probably has no good quality since Yamaguchi is taking a while to answer. But judging from his smile, maybe Yamaguchi is just trying to choose from the many qualities. "Hmmm... because he is caring?"

The answer made Kuroo grimaces. "Caring? How boring." He boos.

"Fine! He's nice. He's thoughtful. He's patient with me. He always thinks good of others. He's optimistic when I'm always pessimistic. He's just... wonderful." Yamaguchi ﬁnishes in a dreamlike voice.

"Okay, Romeo. I get it. You're in love with him." Kuroo pretends to shake the disgust away.

Yamaguchi laughs. "Of course, I do. I wouldn't come all the way here if I don't."

Sometimes, Kuroo has to remind himself that even if Hisoka really is in love with Mari, it wouldn't be easy for him to choose Mari. Not when Yamaguchi had left everything to be with Hisoka. If he was in Hisoka's shoes, it would feel like a dead end. Kuroo desperately wants to ask. _Is it all worth it?_

"Oh come on." The freckled boy nudges him on the shoulder playfully. "You'd do the same for Tsukki."

At the mention of his ex-boyfriend, Kuroo slowly lifts the corner of his lips. Yes. He deﬁnitely would. "No doubt," He replies. "Though in the end, he left."

Yamaguchi frowns. "You know he loved you when he left. It's just... his dream was never in here. In Japan."

"I know. I know." Kuroo grumbles. Just thinking about his last kiss with Tsukishima is an instant button to plummet his mood. It's not even a kiss on the lips, but on the cheek. "I just really miss him."

"I miss him too." Yamaguchi says.

They're just two people who miss the same person. The same person that both of them love. That fact used to be the reason why Kuroo and he can't be friends. Since they had begin again, gaining a new friend never felt this blessed. "He would love to see both of us talking casually right now." Yamaguchi chuckles as he lies his cheek on his knees again.

"Right? He wouldn't have thought." Kuroo follows Yamaguchi's motion to hug his knees and lies his right face against his knee.

This may be pointing out the obvious but Yamaguchi's freckles are very prominent. When Kuroo said he has never met anyone with such cute freckles as Yamaguchi does, he really means it. This is Japan. Some people do have freckles but Yamaguchi's is quite distinctive. "Your freckles, do you have them since birth?"

"Not sure if it shows when I was a baby." Yamaguchi's ﬁngers unconsciously runs through his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. "But it was very obvious when I started preschool."

"I'm sure you've heard the word _unique_ many times in your life because of it."

Yamaguchi scoffs as if Kuroo had made a sick joke. "You think they called my freckles _unique_?"

Isn't that what people would call him? Or anyone who has such rare attributes.

"I wish they would call me that as well." Yamaguchi says solemnly, trying to hide his freckles behind his palm. "Maybe if I had a face like yours they would use that word... instead of some ugly ones."

Although Kuroo is surprised but at the same time, it is not unexpected that this happened. One thing Kuroo remembers of those stories Tsukishima told him was that Yamaguchi had a point where he was so insecure of his freckles. Kuroo never really asked why. If “they” who Yamaguchi is referring to is his schoolmates, then Kuroo would understand why he felt so. "Ignore them. I think they're nice."

Yamaguchi smiles as he tucks his hand back under his cheek. "It's really ﬁne. Tsukki and others complimented it before. I'm not as insecure as I was in middle school."

"Do you love them now?"

"Not going to lie, there are other moments where I don't. But I do finally love them."

Years ago, Yamaguchi had grown out his hair in hoping it'd be a much distraction from his face. It's already a habit that he has long hair, unlike Tsukishima nor Kageyama. He did cut his hair once in 2nd year and that led him to feel like something was missing.

Perhaps he just grew comfortable with long hair. His hair length now is by far the longest. Kuroo, on the other hand, didn't change one bit. "And you? Any plans of changing that bed hair of yours?"

"This?" Kuroo makes a whip of his hair. "Nah, I'm good. It's my signature hair, you see. Tried did it at Bokuto, he can't even look half as good as me."

Yamaguchi doubts anyone can just pull that hair. Unless you're a very good looking guy like Kuroo, it won’t work on you. "I told you! It's a handsome privilege."

Kuroo cups both of his own cheeks and blinks his eyes repeatedly at Yamaguchi. "You think I'm handsome?"

"Not anymore!" Yamaguchi playfully pushes Kuroo's knees. "But really. The juniors think you're good looking. Especially girls."

"Well, sorry to burst their bubble. I don't date juniors anymore." Kuroo announces. Then again, he doesn't think he'll date anyone in a while. He's still waiting... "Hey, Yamaguchi."

"Hmm?"

"If there's a time where you have to let go of Hisoka, would you?"

The freckled boy did not at all expect such a heavy question. Weren't they were laughing just now? "As in for my happiness or his?"

Kuroo thinks for a while. "His." He answers.

Ever since Kuroo asked that question, Yamaguchi had a change of expression. "You can't force something that's not meant to be. If his happiness lies beyond me," Yamaguchi rests his chin on his knee. Worries evident on the younger’s face. "What else is there to say? You know what it feels like. And I know what it feels like."

Kuroo didn’t quite catch it. "Feels what exactly?"

Yamaguchi smiles sadly as he leans his back against the wall. "To watch your loved one chase their happiness. And you're not in it."

This really feels like a hole is being drilled in Kuroo's heart. He doesn't blame anyone. He doesn't hate Tsukishima for leaving him. God, there's nothing to even hate. Sometimes, he just wishes that Tsukishima would reply to some of the emails he sent to him.

But he wonders. Does Tsukishima's heart break when he ignores Kuroo's emails as how Kuroo's heart does when he receives no reply?

Kuroo pats Yamaguchi on the head. "You're a good kid."

"Kid?! We're only 2 years apart though." Yamaguchi counters.

"Ah... Youth these days—”

_"Ehem ehem."_

They heard a cough above them. After spotting the familiar green polo shirt, Kuroo and Yamaguchi are immediately on their feet. "Professor!" They both choruses. Kuroo didn't look that nervous since it's already his 3rd year knowing Professor Shigaraki but Yamaguchi is visibly shaken.

"You," Professor Shigaraki points to Yamaguchi. "Should be in the main hall. And you." His ﬁnger shifts to Kuroo. “Should know better. Both of you follow me.”

Kuroo and Yamaguchi bows as an apology but even if Yamaguchi hadn’t known Professor Shigaraki, he already understands that he just book himself for detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I just got news from my Uni that they won't be opening until Jun. So, yay I can still update weekly! It'll be a bit hard once I'm back in uni. I'm always so grateful that people read this fic. I actually started writing Yamaguchi rarepair fic with Oiyama. It is the first haikyuu (or any anime in general) fic that I've written. IDK I'm really into this smol amount of content hell asdfghjkl Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> yall can find me on twitter too ^^ @yamsleedana


	6. Camp Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: there's a lot of cursing more than usual in this XD

8k words

* * *

Approximately an hour or more before sunset, everyone is gathered in front of the main building. It’s already written in the tentative that they won’t be sleeping in the cabin. Instead, they’re going to camp out. After all, this _is_ a camping trip. They walk around for 10 minutes into the woods before arriving at the vacant site. It’s just a vacant field in the middle of nowhere. If Kuroo squints, there is a closed gazebo at the furthest right and not far from it, there’s a building that Kuroo assumes is the bathroom.

“And this is where you kids will sleep for the next two nights. Earlier, I have told you to decide on your tent buddies. Everyone has that settled, right?” Madam Hana speaks through the megaphone. “So, chop-chop! Get your tents from Professor Shigaraki then you can immediately start setting it up. Oh, don’t forget! That’s your bathroom and shower place.” She says, pointing to the building that Kuroo had previously guessed.

Everyone starts groaning because the building doesn’t look near. That has got to be one hell of a trip if someone has to go for number 2 at 3 in the morning. The one who is especially worried is none other than Kuroo himself. “Dude, out of all the vacant places and they want us to camp further from the toilet?”

“At least if one had too many for dinner, I wouldn’t be able to smell it.” Mari retorts.

Well… Yeah, that makes sense.

In that case, Yamaguchi is one lucky bastard, Kuroo envies. Earlier, he was told that the teachers and staff will be sleeping in the closed gazebo. Thus, Yamaguchi is most definitely included as well. Ah, he even gets to shower early too. _Damn, staff privilege._

“By 8.30 pm, I want everyone to gather at the fireplace in the middle. Make sure you have settled everything from the insides of your tent to your business in the bathroom. Then, we’ll distribute your dinner. Are we clear?”

The crowd choruses as everyone starts to disperse and find a good spot for them to set up their tent.

This goes without saying, Bokuto, Kuroo, Sugawara, and Hisoka are in one tent. Although Bokuto has some bad sleeping habits but Kuroo rather shares the tent with his friends than with a stranger.

Just like any other moment, everyone turns to Sugawara. He, who is the hope of the group, the one who will un-fuck every situation if the other three fuck up. And he’s the only one already starting to work on the tent while the other is hording the manual.

“What are you guys standing over there for?!” Sugawara scolds them. Just in seconds, they scatter away to help (or more like stare) Sugawara stake down the tent to the ground. A few seconds pass, the grey-haired male lets out an annoyed huff as all three heads are peeking over his shoulders. “If we all are looking at the same thing, how will things get done faster?”

“Right!” Kuroo stands and goes to the other end. “I’ll do the poles!”

It’s not like Kuroo never went camping before but setting up the tent is his biggest doubt. The last camping trip he went during middle school was torturous enough because his group took the longest to make the tent stable.

All praise to the Lord that Sugawara is in their group. It didn’t even take half an hour for his tent to sit well. The other three moans in weariness as if they were the ones who did a lot of work. While cleaning their tent and organizing their backpacks in there, they start sharing about the shit that happened while ice breaking.

“How is a bear better than an owl?” Bokuto whines with his arms crossed. “Can they fly? No. Do they have beautiful feathers? Fuck no!”

Sugawara shakes his head while he pulls out his clothes and towel. They have been hearing this argument from the moment they start building the tent. Only Kuroo has the energy to argue with Bokuto about it with some scientific facts that not even Sugawara understands. “It doesn’t make sense.” Bokuto pouts.

“You know what else doesn’t make sense?” Sugawara intervenes. “How, Mr. Smuggish Einstein right here got punished to stand for 15 minutes.”

As if Bokuto totally forgot about the whole bear vs owl discourse earlier, he agrees. “Yeah! Your team was restless when they counted they are short of members. Even Professor Shigaraki had to look for you.”

When Kuroo said he didn’t think it thoroughly, that includes not knowing what to tell the others about it. He can’t just directly say _‘I’m trying to help Yamaguchi distract from his boyfriend and Mari’_. “We just went out to take some pictures.” He settles for that. Which Kuroo should add, is the truth.

“For what?” Hisoka asks.

Kuroo pretends to look offended. “What— can’t a young man, take a look at the beautiful scenery, and want to take beautiful pictures because… they’re uh… beautiful?”

The three of them look at each other before Sugawara squints his eyes at Kuroo. “Are we buying this, guys?”

“If it’s you and Bokuto I wouldn’t have to think twice. But Yamaguchi? As mischievous as he is, he’s not a rule breaker.”

If Kuroo was in a better situation, he would have glared at Hisoka and said: _‘That’s on you!’_ But instead, he just shrugs and explained how they lost track of the time. “Misaki knows about it. Ask her.”

“Pfft, Yamaguchi is mischievous? He looks like every teacher’s favourite.” Bokuto ponders.

“Oh, he definitely is.” Hisoka answers with a laugh.

Sugawara seconds this. “Not saying what Bokuto had said wasn’t true but he’s the type to help being the assistant in crime.”

Kuroo is on this page with Bokuto. He never knew Yamaguchi in-depth like Hisoka and Sugawara did so he thought Yamaguchi is just someone like Sugawara. Uh, minus the feral energy. “Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. I’m going to take a shower first before it gets full.” Kuroo grabs his towel then heads out.

“Wait for me! I need to borrow your soap!” Bokuto runs outside as well after Kuroo. _Noisy as always_ , Sugawara chuckles to himself. However, that’s the fun in their friendship.

He didn’t realize earlier but Hisoka seems like he is in a daze. “Are you not going?” Sugawara hangs his towel around his neck.

Hisoka hums, collecting his change of clothes and toothbrush. “Do you think something happened between those two?”

Strangely, Sugawara has an idea that Hisoka is talking about Kuroo and Yamaguchi instead of the noisy duo. “Yams and Kuroo? It’s probably as they said.” Sugawara shrugs. “I mean why would Kuroo lie?”

“Lying is like second nature to humans. Don’t you know?” Hisoka stands up and heads out from the tent.

The grey-haired male halts his movement. That statement… Sugawara doesn’t like the sound of that. Of course, humans lie. A lot to get away from trouble or to benefit something. But the consequences are still the same. Someone will get hurt in the end.

The activity resumes back after dinner as planned. A bit later but when has camping ever been punctual to their schedule. The next activity is one of Kuroo’s favourite things ever. When he heard they’re going to create a flag, there’s a high chance they’re going to have a flag race.

Kuroo has played games with Hisoka before and he does not mean to scare anyone, but Hisoka’s competitiveness is at the highest bar in this some sort of game. It could even beat Misaki in terms of will.

However, before heading to the huge battlefield, they are going to have to play a mini-game. This mini-game will determine which group will be given the head start to hide.

The rules of this mini-game are simple. Kindergarten level if you ask Kuroo. Everyone is instructed to stand in their respective group. In front of them lies a cloth, not bigger than 1m on each side. Instantly, Kuroo knows what game this is. “Simple game that you have played many times when you were kids, I’m sure. You can dance, run in circles, or just pretend like you’re a lamppost around the cloth, but as soon as the music stops, everyone has to step inside the cloth.” Madam Hana later explains how the cloth will then be folded in the next round and will keep doing so until there’s only one group remains and they will be crown as the winner.

Everybody starts scanning their teammates. Those groups with many small people let out a triumph laugh while some starts groaning. Kuroo’s team is so-so. Thank God that most of his group comprises of petite girls.

“Everyone's ready? Music… start!”

Although they were told that they can dance, only a few shameless people do so. Others ended up circling the topiary. The girls in Bokuto’s group even had the time to pose for a picture in front of Yamaguchi’s camera.

The music then stops and everyone squeezes together in panic on the cloth so that they would fit. Mari almost got left out but Kuroo grabs her forearm just in time to balance her.

First round, every members made it!

They fold the cloth in half and the second round begins. Again, they circle the red cloth, pretending to skip and dance to the song. The group beside Kuro is Hisoka's. Feeling _very_ mischievous, he sneaks behind Hisoka and in a swift, pulls the zipper of Hisoka’s hoodie until the top where it traps Hisoka’s head inside the hoodie.

The music stops abruptly and Kuroo runs back to his group. Along the way, one of his teammates thought there’s no room anymore so he just stood there anxiously. Not willing to lose anyone, Kuroo grabs him and makes a space beside him.

Even though he successfully made space for someone, on the other end of the cloth, one lost his balance and fell down. What a pity! Beside him, Kuroo hears Hisoka yells for him as his prank actually got Hisoka eliminated from his team. Successfully razzing his friend up, Kuroo laughs evilly behind his palm.

The game goes on for a few more rounds and eventually, the teams are left with three to four members. Kuroo’s team comprises of 4 members. Thanks to Kuroo’s quick reflex to pull anyone who was about to get ousted, his team has actually gotten _this_ far.

The nth round begins and Kuroo finds himself attentive more than ever. They _need_ to get the head start. Hisoka is already sending death glares for making him eliminated in the 2nd round.

Seems to him that the war between them has begun.

“Smile!” Yamaguchi appears to his group then takes a picture of him and Mari dancing (or more like just hopping in place). The younger looks back at the picture before moving closer to take another one.

When the music comes to halt, everyone hurried into the cloth like the floor is lava. Mari got onto one of the girls’ back to save some space. Another member is squeezed in the middle. In a rush, Kuroo drags the last person that was standing dumbly and hugs him to prevent him from falling.

 _Phew_! Everyone is saved for this round again, Kuroo sighs in relief.

Suddenly, the people around them start giggling. Kuroo was confused at first but even his teammates are laughing at him. He feels the man in his arms is about to fall so Kuroo hugs him tighter.

“Uhm Kuroo.” An eliminated member of Hisoka’s team tries to stifle her laugh too. “How come you have one additional member?”

The others start laughing even louder and when Mari inspects her right side, she slams her forehead with her palm. “Kuroo, who the fuck are you hugging?!”

_Me??_

“Uh… Can you…release me now?” The man Kuroo is hugging tries to put some distance between them. Kuroo can’t see him since their heads are closely side by side.

Just then… realization hits…

Now that the rush is over, it dawns to him that the surviving members were all girls except for one. And that _one_ happens to be Kuroo. In that case… the guy that he is hugging…

_Oh, fuck!_

“Ahh!” Kuroo pushes Yamaguchi away in alarm. The action causes him to knock over the other girls, making his teammates fall. Hisoka immediately goes to help Yamaguchi up then stride to Mari’s side to help her from her fall.

“Damn it, Kuroo!” Mari curses while she wobbly stands up. “We could’ve won this!”

“Your reflex knows no limits.” Hisoka laughs then sticking his tongue out. “HAHA! Karma is a bitch.” After saying that, he got silenced by a slap on the back of his head. A gift from Mari for taunting the group that she’s in.

Maybe Kuroo was up in his head that he’s the one always saving the members of his group that he ended up ‘saving’ someone who is not even in the game. Kuroo sure got embarrassed but Yamaguchi is looking extremely mortified as well. “Sorry, I got carried away.” Kuroo apologizes embarrassedly.

“You sure are passionate.” Yamaguchi gives him a flushed smile. “Thank God, the camera didn’t stab you.” Yamaguchi manages to push the camera aside before hitting Kuroo’s chest. But Yamaguchi can’t say that when Kuroo tugs his arms and immediately hugs him, he didn’t stop breathing. He has never been this close to Kuroo before. When Yamaguchi was hugged, he tried to pull back but the arms around his spine hugs him tighter. It was when Kuroo pushes him away that he can breathe normally again. “You really gave me a scare just now.”

“I’ll be mindful of who I pull next time. I’m really sorry.” Kuroo apologizes again as he sits on the floor next to his teammates since he is already eliminated. “I’m so embarrassed, what the fuck.” Not only that, due to his overconfidence who pulled the wrong person and making the others fell, all of them are eliminated.

“It’s a cute mistake. Everyone had a good laugh at the uh… random event.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Kuroo rubs his face in distress.

“Not trying to make things worse but,” Yamaguchi points to Hisoka’s team. All of the survivors in that team are the smallest out of other remaining groups’ survivors. “Hisoka’s team has a high chance of winning.”

 _Oh, boy_.

He’s in dipshit.

They arrive at the field that they’re supposed to be playing the flag battle. They are surrounded by second-hand shipping containers, tires, and concretes with moderate heights. Kuroo thinks he can climb those when necessary.

What makes this race interesting (or dangerous) is the minimum light that’s provided. There will be literally no lights turned on except for the ones coming from their torch and some _very_ dimmed LED light at every foot of stairs. So yeah, it is pitch black if everyone has their torchlights off and away from the bare minimum lights.

However, that’s not the best part.

The professors arrive in front of the groups with a pile of boxes.

Professor Yabuki opens them and reveals the boxful of mini zip locks of paints. What got everyone to cheer was the paints are glow in the dark paints. “Thank you to my sister’s ex who owed her bunch of stuff that would last a lifetime, he prepared us this glowing paint. Each person will get this mini packet of glowing paint as accord to their group colour. I’ll explain the rules only once so listen very clearly.”

What Kuroo gets from the explanation is that the game is something like paintball, minus the guns. As said, everyone gets their own packet and while searching for the enemy’s flag, they can eliminate the members. And the way to do it is by smudging your group’s paint to the enemy’s face.

“Now, I’m sure everyone will get creative on how to attack but be mindful of any weapons that you think of using. Don’t use sticks that will poke your friend’s eye or throw something that could be fatal. Something soft like tissue or paper, please.” Professor Shigaraki warns them. “If you are responsible for any deadly attacks or injuries, I will suspend you throughout this whole trip. So, be mindful.”

Lord, Kuroo is so damn excited to begin!

In the end, Hisoka’s group got the head start so they can start hiding in the field first. After 2 minutes, everyone begins entering the battlefield as well. It’s a huge place so everyone pretty much disperses and then…

Everything is deadly quiet.

Kuroo’s group starts discussing their tactics. They need to come up with a game plan so that they would survive especially the first wave of paint bath. “Okay, who do we hide our flag with?”

“Rather than me, I think Mari should do it.” Kuroo points to his friend. He explains that Kuroo would be the obvious target since he is the most athletic one. Mari, on the other hand, is a former cheerleader so she is agile. She is undeniably fast too. The last thing they want is that they entrusted the flag to the wrong person.

Mari nods her head. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

“So, do we stick together?” Nana asks.

“No can do. But I have a plan. You three,” Kuroo points to the 3 shortest members in the group. “You’ll be the chameleons. Stay very _low-key_. The invisible you are, the better. And if there’s a chance to attack that has a high chance of winning, you take it. So what I’m saying is that you three will be in charge of the sneak attacks.” His teammates accept their positions. Kuroo continues. “Mari, Nana and I will be the defender of the flags at the same time will attack anyone that comes in our way. So, the last 3 of you,” his eyes flare up with determination as he gazes to the last three. “Find the flags.”

“Got it!” They all speak in unison.

Everyone is given 5 minutes before the battle starts to go into hiding or create their own weapons. Kuroo’s group uses crumples of papers and soak them with the paint to make bullets. Kuroo has no choice but to coat the tips of his fingers with the paint. Other than the soaked paper, his attacks are all close-ranged.

Once everything is ready, they all move separately as instructed.

“The flag?” Kuroo double checks.

Mari taps her back pocket. “Safe in here.”

“Perfect. Let’s move.”

Mari, Kuroo, and Nana with the gentlest steps, make their way inside one of the containers to hide under it. The glowing paint may be pretty but they aren’t invisible. The downside part of it is that it’s visible from afar. It’s not even helping that each group member must have their paint marked on the forehead. To sneak in, they had to hide any places that are coated with the paint.

The siren goes off and it marks the beginning of the battle. Kuroo releases a deep breath. Just as he was about to step out of the container, he hears a manly scream and shuffling of footsteps. “Shit!” Mari immediately pulls Kuroo’s collar to prevent him from stepping out.

There is obviously a fight going on just a few feet away from them. Kuroo feels his heartbeat increasing as the number of screams doubles. “Ahh, fuck! It hasn’t even been 2 minutes!” Some guy who Kuroo has a hard time recognizing his face yells in frustration. When Kuroo takes a peek at the man, he has 3 lines of glowing purple paint on his face.

With regretful steps, the guy has to leave to the prison.

Just when Kuroo’s team was too focused on the bloodbath that happened outside, on the other end of the container, someone is sneaking onto them. Thank God for Nana’s intuition, she felt someone coming. She turns around and the man was only a few steps away from her.

“Fuck! Move!” Nana screams, her feet move like lightning to avoid the soaked paper that was being flown to her face. It’s David, the foreign student. He curses when he missed his target. Now that he is caught and alone, Kuroo and Mari trap him by holding his arms on each side.

Upon not being able to move, David screams for help.

“Mari! Hurry!”

In a dash, she swatches her finger on Kuroo’s to get some paint before drawing a line on David’s face. “No!”

“You’re out!” Kuroo snickers as they let go of David’s arms.

“We need to get out of here.” Nana whispers when she hears footsteps heading towards them.

People are gathering outside so all they can do now is just run!

Running with full speed, some soaked papers were thrown their way but they manage to escape as the other teams are busy fighting one another.

It feels like it has been an hour. According to Kuroo’s watch, it has only been 30 minutes. Along the way, the trio manages to eliminate altogether 5 people. 2 from Group Bee. 1 from Group Thunder, Bear and Jade. The three of them are currently taking cover on a tree. Three of them are sitting in a line on the large sturdy branch. Yes, Kuroo fears that it might break but it seems pretty secure. Mari said she has confidence that it could take on their weight. Plus, the tree isn’t high. Even if they fall, it won’t severely hurt them.

They tense when they hear footsteps and lights flashing near them.

“Man, Hisoka’s a wild beast!” One of the eliminated students groans in frustration.

As they got closer, it is even clearer that there’s a purple streak on each side of their faces. Not just that, it’s all over their bodies as well _. How crazy can Hisoka get?_ Kuroo should thank the Heavens that until now, they haven’t crossed paths with that beast yet.

Judging from the blue paint on the forehead, it seems like they all are from one group. Bokuto’s group to be exact. “I feel bad though for Bokuto. He’s the only one left.” Kuroo’s ear perks up instantly. “Do you think he can protect our flag till the end?”

BINGO.

The Bear’s flag must have been with Bokuto. He glances at the two girls and both share the same expression.

They need to find Bokuto.

When the coast is clear, Kuroo goes down first then helps the other two.

Currently, they have two flags including their own. After the three of them visited the jail, according to one of their team members who unfortunately got caught, while in prison she managed to collect a few information. Hisoka’s group got 3 flags, not including theirs. The Thunder acquired one enemy flag. The Jade’s flag is with Kuroo which leaves two remaining flags. Bokuto might have the other flag.

But even if they manage to steal Bokuto’s flag, Hisoka would still be the winner. Rules are, you can keep stealing the enemy’s flag. However, you cannot steal a stolen flag with the exception that you are trying to steal back your own flag. It is only allowed to steal the flags that are from the hosting people. Once a group manages to acquire a flag, that flag will belong to them and only them except if the real owner of the flag manages to get it back.

So, Kuroo can’t really take Hisoka’s credit and add it to his.

This means the only way to win this is if they manage to be the last group standing. It is possible that the last group standing may not have the most flags. When that happens, they will go to the final round. In 10 minutes, they have to search for the staff flag. The _ultimate_ flag. If they successfully win that flag, they will get an additional 2 points.

Now, Hisoka may be the one who hates losing. It is his nature. But Kuroo, he also hates losing a declared war.

While they try to sneak up the stairs leading to the top of the container, they hear a twig break, causing them to halt their steps. Kuroo immediately asks Mari to quickly go up on the stairs while he follows behind and Nana being the last person.

Without them expecting, suddenly Nana shrieks and someone is having her pinned against the wall.

“No!” Kuroo literally flew to help Nana. He opens the small plastic to get some paint on his fingers. The previous ones dried along the way. As soon as his fingers are coated, he pulls the guy off Nana and smears the paint on his cheek.

Nana’s chest heaves out heavily as she got scared for the nth time tonight. Kuroo too, his heart has been beating so fast since the game started. This game really isn’t healthy for them.

“Guys, quickly!” Mari who is already at the top calls them.

Kuroo nods, holding Nana to help her move her frozen legs. Just then, Kuroo notices a ray of light behind Mari and he shouts. “Mari! Behind you!”

She glances behind her and without a beat, she takes off and runs to the east.

“Shit! We need to get to her!” Nana panics. They can’t let the others get to Mari. Their flags are at risk. Once they caught her, it’ll be hard to steal their flag back.

Nevertheless, leaving the flag to Mari was a good idea because she is _really_ fast. She didn’t even use the stairs to go down from the other end of the container. Kuroo saw her jump from the container to the top of barrels stacked on the ground. After that, she turns off her flashlight and disappears.

It’s a good thing that Mari got to escape, but this means that Nana and Kuroo also lost her. They need to get to her before another enemy finds her. At least Kuroo hopes that Mari can find Takumi since she’s the only one who wasn’t at the prison.

They too turned off their lights and wait until everything is silent before they can start moving again. Once confident that there’s no one around them, they keep their flashlight low to the ground so that the light reflected would be at a small scale.

“Someone’s here.” Kuroo alarms when he sees a beam of light.

“It’s only one. We can take them out.”

Kuroo nods then turn off his flashlight again. They begin running, hoping that nothing would trip them on the floor.

They’re getting closer to the one lone enemy. The person seems to be in a panic mode as the light is pointing in various directions. Just when Kuroo thought he could make it, suddenly he is being yanked by the collar and falls straight down with his back against the floor. “Son of bitch…” He croaks out, unable to move because of the pain. Sensing danger, he takes his flashlight and points upwards. He almost yelled when Hisoka’s face appears in the light.

Hisoka grins sinisterly as he hovers above Kuroo. “We finally meet.”

Kuroo gulps. “Wow, I’m thrilled,” He replies sarcastically.

Hisoka’s purple hand comes into his view. With his fast reflex, Kuroo manages to roll over and avoids them in time. He hears Nana yells from a distance but Kuroo couldn’t even help her. Hisoka is on guard with both of his hands wet with glowing paint. Man, how did he even get that much supply?

“You’re pretty serious, aren’t you?” Kuroo stands as he too takes out his plastic. He dips his whole hand in the plastic then smears the red glowing paint on his other hand as well. It’s a one on one battle. Hand to hand.

“Winner gets to eat abalones. I wouldn’t miss it for anything.” Hisoka shakes his limbs to loosen up. “I must not let anyone else go to the Final Round.”

Hisoka is taller than Kuroo is. Although both of them play volleyball the same, but what makes them different is the body and strength. Hisoka is a regular gym member. So yes, Kuroo fears of being made into juice by Hisoka. Especially when he had humiliated the latter in the previous game. “We’re buddies, right?” Kuroo laughs nervously.

“Not in this game.” Hisoka answers. “You should know that. Nothing will stop me.”

“Cut it out, would _ya_! You sound like a villain!” It scares Kuroo so much how drunk Hisoka can be in games. This is why people would rather play along Hisoka in video games and NOT against him.

“Kuroo!”

Kuroo hears Nana screams again. Shit, should he flee?

Wait! If he makes a run to Nana and help Nana defeat whoever the person is, then Nana can help him defeat Hisoka. Two against one! He just needs to distract this hot-headed guy for a second. “Hisoka, think about what this would do to us. Think about the consequences.” Kuroo takes a step back. “If you want abalones, I can buy for you when we get back.”

“Nahh, free ones are the best.”

“Did you not clean your ears? I just told you that I would buy for you.” Kuroo hisses. “Technically, it’s free too!”

Hisoka laughs as he moves forward slowly. “Sadly, I don’t take bribery.”

Kuroo’s only good at riling people up but he sucks at negotiation. There’s only one way left.

“Mari, come out!”

As soon as he shouts, Hisoka’s face changes as he turns around to look behind him. Hisoka takes out his torchlight to scan around him but there’s nothing. When he was about to snap at Kuroo, he realizes that he has been deceived because his friend has fled away. “Kuroo!”

Successfully escaping, Kuroo runs like the wind towards his teammate. God, he hopes he’s not too late.

Regrettably, he didn’t make it on time. On the floor lies Nana who looked like she had given up on this world while her forehead has a glowing yellow colour smeared on top of their red ones. “No.” He mumbles as he kneels beside her.

“You need to find Mari.” She grabs Kuroo’s hand.

“There’s nowhere to run now, Kuroo.” Hisoka arrives at the scene. Damn it, even if Kuroo did buy some time, it’s futile because he’s on his own. “Come on, Kuroo. Don’t be a coward. Let’s battle.”

“That’d be unfair! You know Muay Thai!”

Obviously, Kuroo wouldn’t win!

“Then, do you prefer if I use this?”

Hisoka opens his palm to show that he has a soaked paper with purple paint. _Ah, fuck._ Kuroo ran out of those.

He’s trapped.

Hisoka gives a laugh of victory as he steps forward.

“Kuroo, why aren’t you running?” Nana shakes his arms worriedly.

He would have. However, Kuroo saw _her_. He saw someone with a glowing red circle on the head that’s approaching quietly from the side.

“Don’t move!”

The three of them hear the familiar voice. Hisoka turns his light towards the side and Kuroo’s not mistaken. Mari has come to save them.

“You.” Hisoka mutters in disbelief.

Mari turns her lights on, and the scene is brighter. Mari has the same glowing red bullet in her hand, ready to throw it to Hisoka. “You throw yours at Kuroo, I won’t hesitate to do the same.” She says with an awfully serious face.

“I knew you would betray me one day, Mari.” The tone of Hisoka’s voice changes from devious to sad. “Have you forgotten how I saved you? After all we have been through?!”

Mari still didn’t halt from her position. “You are my hero, yes. But if you kill my team, then you are no different than them who tried to kill me.”

“I promised I would spare your life!”

“Lies!” Mari roars, her voice breaking. “When there’s only victory and me left, you will not hesitate to sacrifice me.” Mari starts to sob. “ _You_ betray me first, Hisoka.”

Kuroo is utterly dumbfounded. What the fuck are they talking about? And it’s not just him, Nana who is still lying on the ground even sits up and whispers to Kuroo. “Are _yall_ hearing this?”

“Mari, this isn’t a drama. Just attack him—”

“Shut up, commoner!” Hisoka yells before he turns back to Mari.

Wha— _Commoner_?!

Lord, how did he ended up with these kinds of friends again?

Just when Kuroo thought that his two friends are going to resume being dramatic, suddenly in the dark, something flew and landed on Hisoka’s head. “What the—!”

Not only him but Mari too yelled when she felt a cold touch on her cheek. Both of them touch the paint on their cheeks and who would’ve thought, it’s glowing blue. “Bokuto?”

Everyone turns to look at Mari and with only Kuroo being alive, Bokuto stands up from the barrel behind Mari. Turns out Bokuto is wearing his flag on his forehead to cover his mark. “Hello, people.”

“The fuck, Bo. That’s not fair!” Hisoka jeers.

“How could you cover your glowing mark on your forehead?”

Bokuto only wiggles his index finger then place it against his lips. “Dead people aren’t supposed to talk.”

Hisoka is the one who looks even more frustrated. Frankly, Kuroo releases out a relieved sigh. Man, that’s one obstacle down.

“I could have won if you hadn’t meddled.” Hisoka grunts, finally accepting his defeat. He walks over to Mari to sling his arm around her.

Kuroo snorts. “Says who? That’s on you two for pulling a soap opera out of nowhere!”

“Yeah!” Bokuto agrees. “I had fun listening.”

“Well, why didn’t you kill Kuroo?”

Almost rapidly, Kuroo stays on guard again.

Bokuto hums. “I have no more soaked paper left. I got only one and Mari was near me so it only took a swatch on the face.”

No wonder the “bullet” literally flew so fast. It’s Bokuto. Former top 4 aces in volleyball. Imagine if the bullet was a ball. Hisoka would probably get a nosebleed right now.

“Okay, that’s it. I’m out.” Nana says as she is finally on her feet. “With Hisoka out and if I don’t get to eat abalones tonight, I will hunt you down, Kuroo.” With that, Nana leaves.

Back into the game, Kuroo’s got to think. Bokuto is the only remaining member of his team. Even if he managed to steal Bokuto’s flag, he couldn’t win against Hisoka’s team. The others, he’s not sure.

“Let’s get this over with.” Kuroo brushes the grasses off his pants.

Bokuto smirks as he steps closer. He walks painfully slow while circling Kuroo. “I knew you would betray me one day.”

_Ehh?_

Bokuto continues while he squints his eyes, dramatically points at Kuroo. “I can’t say that it didn’t hurt.”

“Ohoho not you too! I am _not_ pulling that drama shit with you.” Kuroo sternly refuses.

“Oh come on!” Bokuto whines, stomping his feet. “Mari and Hisoka did it! Why can’t we?”

_Cause that is so unnecessary!_

Kuroo got distracted from catching his breath for a second that he didn’t realize Bokuto is lunging towards him. He tries to avoid Bokuto’s hands from nearing his face but the latter ended up slapping the paint on his chest.

Shit, that was close!

Thank God that Bokuto has only one wet hand. The other looks pretty dried of the paint but who knows it could still taint him. “Give it up, Bo! You’re alone!” He holds Bokuto’s right wrist.

“Never.” Bokuto twists his hand free before he uses his foot to trip Kuroo to the ground. Their flashlights are already scattered on the floor, only the bright glowing colours that are visible to them.

In a swift, Kuroo turns around, body facing the ground to push himself up (because he’s too tired to pull himself up). Before he could do so, he feels a weight on his back. “Fuck.” Bokuto is sitting on top of him. And that man, his thighs probably weigh more than his dumbbells.

Having no choice, Kuroo has to hide his face in the ground with his hands. At first, Bokuto was laughing as he tries to colour Kuroo’s face. However, because there’s no space to get through to Kuroo’s cheek, he begins to feel frustrated. “Move! Your! Hand!”

“No!” Kuroo struggles and starts wriggling, trying to shake Bokuto off but the man’s thighs have a firm grip on his waist.

Just then, like an angel saving grace come to the rescue, Kuroo hears a loud shuffling. Both of them did but they couldn’t see anything. Even Bokuto stopped his attempts to poke Kuroo’s cheeks.

Suddenly, the weight on top of Kuroo disappears followed by Bokuto’s yell. Judging from the sound, Bokuto sounds like he was in between struggling and laughing. Can’t let his guard down, Kuroo sits up in an instant and turns around. He could barely see Bokuto’s silhouette lying down but he definitely sees the coloured lines on Bokuto’s face.

 _Red_.

Kuroo grabs his flashlight and points towards Bokuto’s groaning voice. It is as if the weight from his shoulders was magically lifted when he spots Takumi standing beside Bokuto with only a hand covering her forehead.

“Takumi!”

Oh boy, how Kuroo is glad to see her. She was one of those who were supposed to find the flags. “Here.” She throws the flag at Kuroo.

The bear flag.

Kuroo grins as he folds the flag and slips it into his pocket. “Nice timing.” He praises.

“Thank you.” Takumi salutes with the hand that was previously covering her forehead. The top of her head reveals a crescent-shaped mark in glowing red. Just like Kuroo’s. She turns back to Bokuto and clicks her tongue. “It’s a pity. You’re almost there.”

“Huh?”

She giggles as she walks to Kuroo’s side. “We won.”

Kuroo’s eyes almost left his sockets. _We won?_ “Wait what?”

“There was a huge bloodbath that happened. Almost everyone was wiped out. Jade, Thunder and Bee’s remaining members were having an intense battle but only the girl from Hisoka’s team made it out alive.” She explains. “But I got it covered.”

For such a small person, damn, she’s scary. Even when she attacked Bokuto, it felt like a tiny lion hunting for prey.

While Kuroo is helping Bokuto up, the speaker blasts.

_“Attention! Congratulations to Ruby group for advancing into the final round. The final round is for the advanced group to obtain 2 extra points and turn the game around. Fail to do so, the existing scores will be your final score. I repeat. Congratulations to Ruby Group.”_

With their scores now, they can’t win against Hisoka. Whatever it is, they need to win in the final round.

_“Obtain the Ultimate Flag in 10 minutes. Tie them around your waist for victory.”_

“Shit! 10 minutes? We don’t even know how the flag looks like.” Takumi drags her hands down her face.

“I do! We need to hurry!” Kuroo says as he suggests them to go back to the main entrance. They can start there.

The problem is… looking for a flag in this dark place is harder than it seems. They have to be fast but at the same time, they couldn’t afford to miss any detail. Adding the fact that they’re only two people, they couldn’t even separate.

The paint battle isn’t over.

They were briefed about this before. There will be someone guarding the flag. And that someone can only be stopped if they are eliminated. That goes without saying that the “someone” could also eliminate them.

If they split up, it could be risky.

They are closing to 7 minutes.

Kuroo is starting to get restless. “At this point, we won’t ever find the flag.

“There are 2 places that we haven’t checked yet. The place where I saw the bloodbath and the place adjacent to the prison.” Takumi says.

“I don’t think it is the latter though.”

“But we can’t risk it. We have 3 minutes. I think we need to split.” Takumi suggests, scanning worriedly at her wristwatch.

Kuroo nods. “I’ll go check on the bloodbath place. If we find the flag, just scream.”

Takumi makes an ‘okay’ sign with her hand. With this arrangement, they go separate ways. Using his flashlight, he scans and scans literally everywhere. Still, there’s nothing. Glancing down at the time, _two minutes left._

Feeling out of breath, Kuroo leans himself on a pole. He turns off the light to save the battery. Unlike his friends, he is dumb enough to not replace the batteries with new ones before he goes on this trip. They still have another night here.

Everything was pitch dark. He couldn’t see anything which makes his eyes unconsciously wary of his surroundings. As he tries to calm his breath, he suddenly spots a weird glowing colour. It’s like a mixture of green and blue. It’s turquoise!

_Hold on…_

He lifts himself from the pole and approaches the turquoise glowing light. No one had this colour before…

There were purple, blue, orange, red, green, yellow, pink, light pink, white, and brown. But none are this colour. Before he could turn on his flashlight, he is blinded by the light directed to him. “Took you long enough.”

It’s coming from above the container. He blocks the light with his palms as he also turns his light on. Upon realizing who is the man talking to him, Kuroo smirks. “Who would’ve thought it would be you, _Yamaguchi_.”

Yamaguchi smiles brightly yet smuggish-ly while leaning on the railings. “I volunteered. Man, I thought Hisoka would show up.”

“Really?” Kuroo raises his eyebrows. Slowly, he walks up the stairs, making Yamaguchi move backward. His eyes flicker to the flag tied around Yamaguchi’s waist. “Sorry to disappoint you.”

"No, not at all."

Kuroo expected a staff member. Someone undefeatable. But then again, Kuroo knows nothing of Yamaguchi's strength. He is experiencing this for ﬁrst time.

"I don't have to ﬁght you. You're left with less than 2 minutes." Yamaguchi says when he can no longer go backward. Kuroo's eyes drop onto the younger’s painted ﬁngers. Of course, Yamaguchi intends to wipe him out.

"Then," Kuroo takes out his plastic and starts spreading the paint on his ﬁngers. He also repaints the circle shape on his forehead. "I have no time to waste."

He cups his hand around his mouth and starts shouting. Yamaguchi looked confused at ﬁrst before he understands that Kuroo is calling for the other member. To this, Yamaguchi knows that the ﬁght has begun.

Because of the ticking time, Kuroo is desperate to win. All hesitancy that he had during the pre-ﬁnal round is all in the drain. He runs forth to Yamaguchi which the younger catches both of Kuroo’s hands.

Huh, he's quite strong.

But Kuroo can feel he is stronger. He tries to pull Yamaguchi so he can trap him in a chokehold but the latter is fast enough to push him away, making Kuroo staggers backward.

Taking advantage of Kuroo's instability, Yamaguchi steps on Kuroo's foot, making him fall backward on his back. "Oww." Now that Kuroo is down, Yamaguchi wastes no time then to trap Kuroo by sitting on his abdomen, knees on each side of his stomach.

Damn, don't this feel like déjà vu?

Kuroo sure does wish that Yamaguchi would sit on his back rather than his front. The younger’s ass is dangerously close to his crotch. Welp, Kuroo is amazed at himself that even at times like this, he can still think about that.

The grip on Yamaguchi's wrists tightens because the freckled man’s hands are trying to touch his face. Even if Kuroo could hold on for another minute, he needs to put the ﬂag around his waist. Speaking of which, Kuroo realizes it’s another hassle to steal them. It’s tied firmly on Yamaguchi’s waist.

Unless… he eliminates Yamaguchi for good.

They struggle with each other for some time as Kuroo is doing a good job preventing Yamaguchi's hand from touching his face. However, he can feel his stamina growing weaker. He's been ﬁghting battles for almost an hour so fatigue is about to catch up to him.

No! He can't lose now.

Yamaguchi is starting to waver as well. Freeing himself from Kuroo's hands, Yamaguchi lifts himself to ﬂee the scene. However before he could do so, Kuroo manages to grab Yamaguchi's right foot, making him fall ﬂat onto the ground.

_Hah, now we are even!_

Yamaguchi sits up before Kuroos hands could touch his face. The younger pulls the bandana from his neck and twists it around both of Kuroo's wrists. "Well, you can't move now." Yamaguchi teases.

Kuroo glances at his trapped hands before an idea comes onto his mind. He pushes Yamaguchi down with his tied hands until the man is lying on the ﬂoor again. Yamaguchi couldn't do much because he has to hold the bandana together to prevent Kuroo's hand from escaping.

Funny. Now, both of them can't use their hands.

"So, where do we go from here?" Yamaguchi laughs, seeing as how both of them couldn't do anything but take heavy deep breaths.

What surprises Yamaguchi is that Kuroo suddenly smirks. "This is why you have to be smart at planning." He says.

Yamaguchi couldn't understand what Kuroo meant but suddenly the elder starts moving his face towards Yamaguchi. _Too close!_ For a second, Yamaguchi thought Kuroo was going to kiss him so his brain short-circuited for a moment. With fear, Yamaguchi unconsciously closes his eyes tightly.

Then, he feels something cold against his forehead. Due to this, Yamaguchi inevitably opens his eyes and his breath hitches when the tip of Kuroo's nose pokes against his and it made Yamaguchi’s heart leaped. He can't even move his head anywhere. Kuroo made sure their foreheads are ﬁrmly stuck then he pulls his himself back, releasing Yamaguchi's hands when he senses the boy no longer ﬁghts. "You're out." Kuroo says with a triumphant grin.

Yamaguchi stayed immobile on the ground. It took him a few seconds to get him back to his senses before his eyes lands onto Kuroo's forehead.

There's a little smudge of turquoise paint on Kuroo’s red ones. _Shit_. Yamaguchi’s ﬁngers shot up to his own forehead and he inspects the wetness on it. Looking at his ﬁngers, it's red.

So, that's what Kuroo did.

He stamped the new fresh paint on his forehead that he drew. How fucking genius! The smart plan even manages to make Yamaguchi laughs as well. "Unbelievable."

_"Fifteen. Fourteen. Thirteen."_

"Kuroo!" Takumi arrives just in time beside them and wasting not even a precious second, her hands go to the ﬂag on Yamaguchi's waist.

Yamaguchi couldn't do anything as he is already eliminated. He can only see how the ﬂag is taken from his waist and tied around Takumi's hips.

Ahhh.

He really thought he could win against Kuroo.

_"Race over! Team Ruby wins!”_

Seeing how Kuroo smiles brightly that he won made Yamaguchi thinks, perhaps he should have let Kuroo win from the beginning. But then again, Kuroo wouldn’t want him to go easy in this situation.

After sharing a victory hug with Takumi, Kuroo looks back to Yamaguchi who is sitting with his legs out on the floor. “Need a hand?” He offers.

Here they are again in this situation. Why does Kuroo always seem to be the one to lift him up when he’s down on the ground? He is being hoisted up and the loudspeaker blares again, asking everyone to gather at the entrance. The lights surrounding the place also have already turned on.

While walking back to where they begin, suddenly, Yamaguchi feels a heavyweight on his shoulders. “Mind if I lean on you, Freckles?” Kuroo had placed his arm around Yamaguchi’s shoulders. “Feeling _kinda_ tired.”

Back then, any close interaction with Kuroo seems impossible without Yamaguchi thinking of Tsukishima. Well, he still thinks about Tsukishima when he’s around Kuroo. He can’t help it. There wasn’t a time when he met Kuroo where Tsukishima wasn’t there beside him.

But now, it’s different.

Cautiously, Yamaguchi’s arm lifts in uncertainty whether he should hold Kuroo’s waist or not. It’s just a small gesture so Yamaguchi decided to hell with it and closes his fingers around the back of Kuroo’s shirt.

The taller boy feels Yamaguchi’s fist against his hip and unconsciously, the grin on his face got bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: asdfghjkl idk but this chapter is my favourite to write because of the game. I have always fantasized about this scenario of a flag race so writing this is so satisfying T___T Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	7. Camp Part 3

8k words

* * *

After the game, everyone is instructed to hit the showers before going to bed. Thankfully tonight, they all get to sleep early because according to the tentative, tomorrow night they will be awake until at least 2 in the morning for the ‘night walk.’ That particular activity, Kuroo isn’t exactly too excited. Watching Anabelle series on the bus wasn’t a good idea after all.

He was drying his hair when his final tent-mate arrives. “Damn. Shit’s cold outside.” Hisoka shivers as he zips the tent close. Sugawara throws him his jacket before going back to brush his hair.

“I’m still jealous that Kuroo’s team got to eat abalones.” Bokuto huffs in annoyance, purposely showing Kuroo his back while he sulks. It’s such a loss. He almost had it if it weren’t for Takumi. Bokuto might have had the chance to win.

Hisoka chortles as he slaps Bokuto’s butt. “Even if you manage to win in the final round, my group would still win because we had more flags.”

Groaning, Bokuto lifts his blankets until it covers his whole head. “I know that!”

“How about you, Suga? I didn’t see you in action at all.” Kuroo asks as he is preparing to lie down on his side.

“Me? Ask that dickhead over there.”

Hisoka laughs louder while Sugawara is threatening to hit him with his big ass comb. “God, _yall_ should have heard him scream.”

“Hisoka literally ousted me a minute after the race started! Now that I think about it, maybe Kuroo winning isn’t bad after all. Karma is a bitch.”

The laugh instantly drops from Hisoka’s face. “What did you say?”

“Karma is a BIIITCH!” Sugawara sticks his tongue out, successfully irritating the man.

“But for real though,” Bokuto peeks his head from the blanket. “I thought Hisoka would end up in the final round.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo says in agreement. “Yamaguchi was expecting you, you know.”

“Aww. How sweet.” Sugawara coos before pretending to vomit.

Hisoka chuckles before resting his head on the bag that he is using as a pillow to sleep. “Too bad I got eliminated by Bokuto.”

“Pfft. That’s ‘cause you were shooting your own _telenovela_ with Mari.” Kuroo snorts to which Bokuto also nods, although his eyes are already beginning to droop. “I guess at the end of the day, only Mari can tame the beastly Hisoka.” Bokuto says sleepily before yawning.

None of them knew how to react to that statement. Especially Hisoka. Whenever Bokuto is sleepy, he really doesn’t realize the things he blabbers.

“Isn’t that obvious?” Kuroo laughs nervously as he jokingly nudges Bokuto’s thigh. “They are close friends, remember?”

After that, Sugawara’s face softens as he continues to put his toiletries back into his bag. Hisoka’s lips stayed tight as he sends a grateful look to Kuroo.

Kuroo thinks he understands why Sugawara is sensitive about Yamaguchi. Judging how Hisoka’s first reaction after Bokuto said it was to glance at Sugawara, Kuroo thinks that Hisoka too would know Sugawara’s significance in Yamaguchi’s life or the other way around.

“Lights out everybody!”

Yamaguchi was having a good sleep. He had better but it wasn’t the worst. It went downhill not long later. His bladder is acting up, waking him in the middle of the night. God, he knew he shouldn’t have gulped down every litre of Madam Hana’s tea.

Everything was dark so Yamaguchi grabs his torchlight from his bag to head to the toilet. All the teachers are still deep asleep. He carefully tiptoes to the door to put on his shoes. While he was sitting down and tying his shoes, suddenly he hears a rustle behind him. Turning around in a swift, Yamaguchi searches the sound with the light in his hand.

His initial thought was maybe there was a raccoon somewhere near the food stash. But as he directs the light to the right, he had to palm his mouth to refrain himself from screaming. _There_ , beside Professor Yabuki’s sleeping bag where Nako was supposed to sleep in, is occupied by someone with long hair. As soon as the light falls onto the figure, Yamaguchi turns his flashlight off in fear.

He can’t move his hand. He can’t move his feet.

Even without light, Yamaguchi can still see the silhouettes of his surroundings. Suddenly, the long-haired figure stands up and starts walking. The worst part is that the ‘girl’ is walking towards him. Yamaguchi had to bite his hand to surpass any noises. Of all times, why are his legs betraying him right now?!

When the figure got closer, Yamaguchi can’t help but yelp silently as he covers his face with his hands. He hears the footsteps becoming clearer and clearer. Then… it just stops. Yamaguchi tries to peak through the gap between his fingers and when he realizes that there are two pale feet in front of him, he closes his eyes again as he chants ' _go away'_ like a mantra.

Damn, if his time is really up, can’t he at least die after going to his favourite band’s concert?! He even had money saved up for them!

Thankfully, he feels it passes by him. Braving himself to peak again, he realizes there’s nothing in front of him.

Yamaguchi lets out the breath that he’s been holding. _Fuck_. That was his second encounter with a supernatural being and now he is definitely terrified to go to the toilet.

While he is still in a daze, a hand rests on his shoulders out of the blue. “Hey.”

Falling into immense fear again, Yamaguchi jumps backward as he coils to the wall. “Go away!” He yelps.

“What are you doing?”

Hearing the familiar voice, Yamaguchi lifts his head. He grabs his torchlight with shaking hands before pointing it towards the voice. “Nako?”

“Yeah. It’s me.” She yawns, covering her mouth with her palm. “Why do you like you’ve just seen a ghost?”

That’s because he has! But Yamaguchi knows that if he tells Nako that, it would bother her and potentially scare her till she can’t sleep. So, it’s best that he keeps it to himself. “Nothing. I ju…just… need to go to the bathroom.”

“Oh… Okay…” Nako says unsurely. “Do you want me to accompany you or anything?”

“No!” Yamaguchi replies. That would be embarrassing for him and his pride. “I’ll go on my own.”

Although he says that, but his legs are barely awake after the scare. With timid steps, he exits the gazebo and starts heading towards the toilet. Nako didn’t say anything except nod before going back to her sleeping bag next to her father.

This was a bad idea. A horrendous, _terrible_ , and life-threatening idea. Yamaguchi swears if he meets that figure again, he will scream his lungs out. _Away, you evil spirits! Away!_ He couldn’t even think correctly as his wobbly legs take him to the bathroom.

At least the bathroom light is on. Still, he couldn’t afford to look at the mirrors. Don’t ghosts usually appear on mirrors in horror movies? There’s no way Yamaguchi is up for another encounter.

“Finally!” Someone hollers at the front of the bathroom, making Yamaguchi screams loudly. “Don’t kill me!” Yamaguchi continues to screech.

“Freckles?”

He had his eyes closed when he yelped. Opening his eyes again, Yamaguchi soon relaxes as he recognizes that bed hair. “Oh, thank God. It’s you.”

Kuroo glances at Yamaguchi’s flashlight. “Were you about to hit me with this?” Well, Yamaguchi _is_ pointing at him with it like a sword.

Feeling embarrassed, Yamaguchi lowers down the torch in his hand. “No. I wasn’t.” He clears his throat.

“Uh… okay, then.”

Both of them finish their respective _business_. Yamaguchi couldn’t feel anything except that he’s relieved to have let it all out. He’s been holding it for too long. Yamaguchi then washes his hand when he’s done.

And now… _Damn_ , Yamaguchi has to go through another scary path of going back to the gazebo. Even when he was on his way here, he keeps hearing noises from the woods. It’s probably nothing but still!

“See _ya_!” When Kuroo is about to leave, the fear of being left alone had Yamaguchi extending his hand to catch Kuroo’s elbow. “Wait!”

Upon being stopped, Kuroo glances at his elbow then at Yamaguchi’s pale face. “What’s wrong?”

“C…Can you send me off..?” This is embarrassing for him but Yamaguchi throws away any pride he has left out of the window. “Just until at the front of the gazebo.” Yamaguchi adds in a shaky voice.

Kuroo looks at the younger blankly before he sighs. Here's the thing. Kuroo's bladder acting up at 3 in the morning is completely normal. He was too sleepy to care that he walked to the bathroom almost half awaked.

Simple business. Pee and then go back to sleep.

What he didn't expect to encounter is Yamaguchi standing there, looking like he was ready to battle with his...torchlight.

And now, he's asking Kuroo a favour to accompany him?

"Yamaguchi... are you perhaps..." He pokes Yamaguchi's forehead with his own torchlight. “Are you scared of ghosts?”

"What? Pshh No!" Yamaguchi denies, pretending to laugh but when Kuroo begins stepping away, instantly, Yamaguchi's legs follow him. “Where are you going?”

"Huh." The black-haired man pauses then begin going further back, making Yamaguchi moves closer to Kuroo. "You sure about that?"

Yamaguchi nods but he keeps mirroring Kuroo’s steps. "I just think it's safer."

"For who?" A step back.

"Both of us." A step forward.

"I don't think so." Two steps back.

"I know so." Yamaguchi insists without letting go of Kuroo's elbow.

Kuroo laughs in absurdity before removing Yamaguchi's grip on him. "Man up, Yamaguchi. I'm sleepy." He remarks and starts walking away.

"I'll treat you Quarter Pounder!"

"And I'm freshly awake!" The taller walks back to Yamaguchi then grabs his fist and guides it to the back of his jacket. "Let's go then!"

 _That didn't take much,_ Yamaguchi chuckles. Nevertheless, he holds Kuroo's jacket tightly as he walks behind Kuroo.

"You were pretty ﬁne alone in the dark during the ﬂag battle. Tell me. Did you see something odd?" Kuroo interrogates while he walks calmly. Couldn’t say the same for the man behind him.

What Kuroo didn't know was how terriﬁed Yamaguchi was standing alone in the dark. At that moment during the flag battle, Yamaguchi could only think about the possible scenarios of how the devil will obtain his soul. But once he notices the small light coming towards him, as much as he fears to be found at that time, he was sure damn relieved that he's not alone anymore.

"I don't know what you’re talking about." Yamaguchi tries to avoid the subject.

"I'm saying, did you happen to see a gho—"

"No, don't call it!" Yamaguchi's palm ﬂew to cover Kuroo's mouth. How can Kuroo say that out loud?! Didn't he know, the more you talk about it, the more chances that it will appear?

Annoyed that he is being shushed, Kuroo swats Yamaguchi's hand away. "Look. I don’t know what has gotten into you. I’m really sleepy so if you don't get your shit together, I’m going to have—"

Yamaguchi fails to register the rest of Kuroo's sentence because there _it_ is again. Just few steps behind Kuroo. And the ﬁgure is entering through the door. To the gazebo. To where he is supposed to sleep "No." He whispers with so much fear in his eyes.

Kuroo notices that Yamaguchi is no longer with him. He turns back to see what Yamaguchi is looking at but there's nothing. "Are you okay?"

"It's inside there. The gazebo. I don't want..."

The grip on his jacket got tighter. "Yamaguchi, look at me." The younger man does so but he is trembling. "What did you see?"

"I don't want to say it." Yamaguchi hiccups. "You mentioned it and it showed itself."

By that, Kuroo already knows what he is talking about. Although Kuroo did walked here alone but it didn't mean that he wasn't scared. It's just that he can distract himself by thinking of other cheerful thoughts. It seems that Yamaguchi can’t relate to that.

Oh, Kuroo does believe in supernatural stuff alright. Thus, when Yamaguchi said he saw one, Kuroo knows for a fact that Yamaguchi isn't lying.

"Kuroo. I don't... want to go back."

Maybe it was the guilt that all of this was partially his fault that 'it' decides to show up. Or maybe it’s because of Yamaguchi's fearful expression, but Kuroo ﬁnds himself nodding and guides Yamaguchi to follow him back to the tent.

Before this, Yamaguchi only held his jacket with one hand. Now, each side of his jacket is being clutched by the younger as they make their way slowly to Kuroo's tent.

It isn’t a short walk. Yamaguchi knows that. Through this period of time, his mind goes crazy. Almost wild. All the horror movie scenes are ﬂashing into his head. _Ah, I want to go home_.

Yamaguchi still tries to maintain a distance between them but suddenly, they heard a dog barking in the middle of the quietness. All thoughts about space are gone as Yamaguchi shrieks then proceeds to hug Kuroo from the back. "What was that?!"

"Relax, Freckles. It's just a dog." Even after Kuroo had said that, Yamaguchi still refuses to let go. Kuroo sighs as he pats Yamaguchi's arms that are circling his waist. "There. There. How can I walk if you're hugging me like this?" He tries to walk forward and it's uncomfortable for both of them. "See?"

Seeing Kuroo’s point, Yamaguchi untangles his arms around Kuroo in defeat. When Kuroo turns to look at Yamaguchi's expression, the younger is frowning and pouting.

It's actually… _kinda_ cute.

Sigh.

"Fine. Don't tell anyone, okay?" Kuroo warns him.

At ﬁrst, Yamaguchi couldn’t tell what Kuroo meant. But then, Kuroo raises his palm higher and it becomes clear to Yamaguchi that Kuroo is offering to hold his hand.

Personally, Yamaguchi doesn't know if that helps. He would rather just hug Kuroo's arms. Since Kuroo had already offered, Yamaguchi didn't want to decline. So instead, he slips his hands into Kuroo's and they start walking side by side.

"What a baby." Kuroo teases, making Yamaguchi clamps his hand tighter.

"Am not! You would be too if you're in my shoes!" He defends himself.

It is safe to say that Kuroo has yet to encounter any form of a ghost. Well, except Kenma who everyone thought was a ghost once upon a time but that's another story. Although he may not seem like it but when it comes to supernatural beings, Kuroo does have a faint heart. Not Yamaguchi’s level of fragile but in some way, he's not immune to fear of it.

They arrive at the tent after an eerie walk and Yamaguchi lets go of Kuroo's hand. "It's pack inside. Let me move the bags on the side ﬁrst."

Yamaguchi could only nod as he watches Kuroo zips open the tent. The black-haired man starts to shift the bag lined on the sides and places it on the space above everyone's head instead. He had to be as quiet as possible. Even Sugawara ﬂinches at the rustling sound of Kuroo's plastic bag.

"All clear." Kuroo says, beckoning Yamaguchi to get in.

Taking off his shoes, Yamaguchi steps in carefully, hoping he didn't step on anyone's foot. At the view of SpongeBob Squarepants socks, Kuroo ﬁghts the urge to laugh at the hilarious yet adorable socks. "Don't judge me." Yamaguchi retorts.

"I'm not." Kuroo whispers back. With the bags gone, there's room for one more. Although it's not really that big but thank God Yamaguchi isn't built like Bokuto nor Hisoka. "You'll sleep here. That's Hisoka." Kuroo pats the space between him and Hisoka.

"Oh." Yamaguchi mumbles. His cheeks start to heat up in the midst of the chilly cold because it is his ﬁrst time sharing a bed with Hisoka. Well, sort of. It's not exactly a bed nor is it only him. "I'll just..." When Yamaguchi slips in between them, Kuroo realizes that maybe he had underestimated what a narrow gap it is actually for Yamaguchi to comfortably sleep in. So instead, Yamaguchi lies on his side with his back facing Kuroo.

"Are you comfortable?" Yamaguchi asks in a hushed voice.

"Could be better. But it's not like I can't sleep."

"Oh. Okay then." Yamaguchi does feel guilty. If he hadn't bumped into Kuroo, then Kuroo wouldn’t have to sleep like in a sardine can. But then again, Yamaguchi would probably unable to sleep due to some evil presence. Right now, he feels so much safer in between Kuroo and Hisoka. "Thank you, Kuroo. You’re a lifesaver."

"No problem, Freckles." Kuroo replies sleepily. He can feel the sandbags starting to appear on his eyelids. "Sleep well."

Yamaguchi grins before he snuggles close to Hisoka. “You too.”

The ﬁrst sound of siren dreads the camping site like a disaster alarmed. Just when Kuroo's dream was heading to the best part, Professor Shigaraki shouts through his megaphone to wake everyone up.

 _Ugh_. 5 more minutes. He snuggles his face closer to his bag.

Kuroo ignores the second siren. The toilet is going to be full anyway. Plus, Bokuto and Hisoka sleep like a log so if everyone just sleeps for another 10 minutes that would be fine.

Just... 10...more… minut—

"Kuroo." He feels a jab on his thigh. Ignoring it, maybe it'll go away. "Kuroo, wake up."

Groaning, Kuroo slowly opens his bloodshot eyes and the ﬁrst thing that comes into his view is Sugawara, sitting by his foot. "5 minutes, Sugawara. You know the drill." He closes his eyes again.

"I know that. But what's Yamaguchi doing here?"

"I brought him here." Kuroo explains half-awake. God, he really feels sleepy as fuck.

"That's ﬁne but uhmm... you might want to entangle him before Hisoka wakes up." Sugawara whispers.

 _What is Sugawara talking about?_ Kuroo waves his hand to dismiss Sugawara away but then, when his arms fall onto his stomach, he feels there's something hard on it. In an instant, his eyes shoot open and he looks down, ﬁnding Yamaguchi circling his waist. "Oh shit. How did you..."

"I'll wake him up." Sugawara says while patting Yamaguchi's shin. "Yamaguchi. Hey. It's dawn already." The grey-haired male does so repeatedly but the younger didn’t even budge. He had heard during training camp that Yamaguchi is a heavy sleeper.

When Sugawara exerts a little more force, ﬁnally Yamaguchi starts to move. However, the freckled boy starts tightening his hold on Kuroo's waist and snuggles closer into Kuroo's shoulder, making Kuroo and Sugawara panics.

"Yamaguchi...?" Bad timing, Hisoka is sitting up and rubbing the sleepiness away from his eyes.

Like ﬁre, Kuroo forcefully entangles Yamaguchi's arms from his waist, making Yamaguchi groans then he turns to the other side. He sighs when his stomach is no longer held hostage. It would have been more awkward if Yamaguchi stayed hugging him. Though, he couldn't save it from Hisoka's view. Thankfully, Hisoka didn't look too bothered by it. "He slept here?" Hisoka asks, moving Yamaguchi's bangs from his face.

Kuroo nods. "He saw something that got him scared. So I took him here."

"Where were you guys?" Hisoka asks seriously. Although he still has a hint of sleepiness in his eyes but it was stern on Kuroo.

"Yo! Yo! I just met him in front of the bathroom that's all." Kuroo defends himself.

Breathing a sigh, Hisoka didn't say anything further as he tries to wake Yamaguchi up. Kuroo glances at Sugawara and the man only shrugs before zipping the tent open.

Huh, Kuroo guesses that Hisoka is able to feel jealous too when it comes to Yamaguchi. Obviously, they're together after all.

Their second day starts with a hectic thrill. There are hill-climbing, ﬂying fox, and that MT game where you have to build a raft and then race with the other teams.

Kuroo's favourite is personally their journey before the ﬂying fox. Some obstacles are quite challenging to go through. It is through these activities that everyone knows who the brave souls are and who the cowards are.

Thankfully, Kuroo doesn't have any fear of heights. But he would be lying if he said that he wasn't at least nervous.

Sugawara however, is the opposite. The irony about Sugawara is that when other people are stressing out, he has an immediate effect of calming people down. But if _he_ is the one who is stressed out...

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING MOVE!!" Sugawara screams as he is unable to stand on the unstable plank.

"For Pete's sake, Suga. No one is moving!" His teammate retorts in the same manner. They have to walk along a very narrow plank. As narrow as just the size of a foot. That shouldn't be a problem but the nightmare is when the plank is 200 metres above the ground. With only two ropes on each side, and only a net below. Even Kuroo who is waiting for his turn behind Sugawara's group would have jelly legs.

Sugawara has stopped moving while he ducks to catch his breath. It's been more than 1 minute, his own team members are getting impatient. "Sugawara, move!"

"Tell me to move one more fucking time and I will sit and meditate here and you'll need to call the ﬁreﬁghters to get me down."

His other teammates groan as Kuroo is laughing his ass off. It took a painful amount of time for Sugawara to ﬁnally cross to the end of the plank. As soon as he reaches the station, he falls onto his knees. "I'm alive! I'm alive! Land!" He starts praying while bowing on his knees.

“Oh, shut up. You’re still 650 feet above the ground.” His teammates had enough of him.

For Kuroo's team, they did fairly well. Nana literally skipped on the plank, making it wiggle unstably just to scare everyone, which he should say, completely worked. Kuroo felt his lifespan was shortened by 10 years when the plank was moving. Still, it's because none of his teammates are as terrified as Sugawara that they are able to cross the plank in a short period of time.

The next and last course is the ﬂying fox. While waiting for his turn again, he watches how the expert installs the safety equipment on Mari. This whole thing…it reminds him of a promise he made with Tsukishima.

_“Let's go bungee jumping!”_

Though this is not exactly bungee jumping but they promised they would do extreme sports together. Tsukishima is as adventurous as he is. They ﬁt well despite being like two polar opposites. Another reason why he didn't want to give up waiting for Tsukishima is because there are still more things he wants to do with him.

However, waiting isn't as easy as he thought. Especially when there's no deﬁnite answer to when he's coming back. Heck, there isn’t even a deﬁnite answer to whether Tsukishima would still like him when he comes back.

Kuroo hadn't tried to move on. Should he listen to his friends? Kuroo wants to believe that ‘ _if it's meant to be then it will happen eventually'_ but this creates insecurities. What if it's not meant to be? If Kuroo lets go, what if it ends there?

These questions, these thoughts, it's driving him insane.

"Kuroo." The black haired-male feels a jab on his side. Mari is looking at him worriedly but she doesn't question him. Instead, she points to the men waiting to buckle him up. "It's your turn."

His mind is ﬁnally back at the station. Sigh. Kuroo has got to stop making daydreaming about Tsukishima a habit. He doesn't want to plummet his mood. At least not when he's outside.

The rest of the day went pretty well. For dinner this time, everyone was gathered at the building where they ﬁrst arrived. Yes, they had to walk back for long minutes until they see the grey building again. They were given freedom for 1 hour of free time after dinner with the rule to not go further than 3 buildings away.

After eating at the cafeteria, some of the kids went into the art room. Some went to the movie room and there is even a karaoke room. If anyone hears a loud and almost tone-deaf voice singing Adele songs, that would be Bokuto for sure. There are even people who sit outside because just by the main building, there are a few folks from middle school are making a mini campfire there. The girls especially are enthusiastic to surround the cute children.

Meanwhile, Kuroo, he peeks at his wristwatch. Another 30 minutes left. He already went to 3 of the places here which are the karaoke room, the art gallery, and also the bugs display room. He's contemplating going outside to see the campﬁre kids. Perhaps he can tell them a chilly ghost story to get a reaction from them. That is until he bumps onto Mari who invites him to the music room. She said that Hisoka is playing the piano.

Well, he wouldn’t say no to that. Hisoka's has magical ﬁngers. He's been playing the piano since he was eight or something. When their club got suspended, both of them almost joined the music club. Hisoka did though. Kuroo however, despite knowing how to play the guitar slightly, feels like the club is too active.

Mari and him push the white door open and it seems like everyone is already surrounding the piano. By now, Hisoka is playing his second song. Mari and Kuroo arrive adjacent to him so they can see the perfect view of Hisoka who smile widens upon their arrival.

"Try to guess the song." Hisoka says while his ﬁngers goes to work. It sounded so beautiful, very moving to hear. Kuroo knows instantly what song and Mari probably does too because it is one of Hisoka's favourite song to play. Not long after someone is able to guess correctly. Wedding Dress by Taeyang is a very famous song globally. Yamaguchi who is on Hisoka's right looks like he could melt into a puddle at any moment.

Kuroo knows how he said that he should stop daydreaming about Tsukishima but he really misses him.

_Damn it._

Hisoka has no business playing so gracefully, making him feel these kinds of emotions. Just look at him, smiling so brightly like he is serenading to propose—wait! Kuroo is not mistaking it but that brat Hisoka is literally sending heart eyes to Mari.

INFRONT OF YAMAGUCHI'S SALAD.

Apparently, Sugawara also notices this because his face darkens as the song goes on. Gulping, Kuroo slowly averts his gaze to the one man who he fears would notice. _Yamaguchi_. The freckled boy is still smiling earnestly. He still hasn't picked it up. Somehow, Kuroo wishes in his heart that Yamaguchi would stay oblivious towards the end.

But that wasn't the case. That's not what happened. Because Hisoka's gaze didn't even budge from Mari while the woman is smiling bashfully. Yamaguchi ended up looking where Hisoka's eyes are in trance and his grin slowly slips off. He still tries his best to smile but eventually, all that he can do is press his lips into a thin line.

Yamaguchi no longer has his eyes on Hisoka but it's on the ground.

 _That bastard_. At least be subtle, Kuroo internally hisses.

When Hisoka finally ﬁnishes, everyone starts clapping. Only 3 people who couldn't bring themselves to. Yamaguchi who had his eyes down on his feet lifts his chin up. He is pretending to be okay. Kuroo is not new to this sight.

Then, their eyes meet.

Kuroo doesn't know as well. Why had he been looking towards Yamaguchi from the middle of the song until the end? The way Yamaguchi is holding the camera on his right while his other hand is ﬁsting his own cardigan. Kuroo feels... pity.

Lately, that's what he has been feeling towards the freckled boy.

But when their eyes met, Kuroo glanced away, embarrassed that he got caught observing. Everyone knows Kuroo likes to observe people and what comes next is that he, as the master of provocation, would say something that draws a reaction from someone. Now _this_ … isn't one of those things.

Just like that, Yamaguchi, without saying any word nor even making much noise, retreats from the piano and heads outside. He was quiet that Hisoka only noticed when he's already at the door.

Shortly after, Sugawara too exits the room to follow Yamaguchi, Kuroo presumes.

Sometimes, Kuroo wonders if Hisoka is really oblivious or he intentionally wanted Yamaguchi to see this. Anyone would be 100% sure of Hisoka's feelings right now but maybe Hisoka didn't want to be the ﬁrst one to break it.

Will Yamaguchi be able to say it though?

When it is somebody else’s turn to hog the piano, Kuroo decides that enough is enough. Hisoka is his close friend, yes, but he can’t keep doing this to poor Yamaguchi.

“Hisoka, what are you doing?" Kuroo asks, almost annoyed.

"Playing the piano…?"

Kuroo exasperates as he pulls him further from the crowd. "I know you have a thing for Mari," He looks around to make sure that no one is listening. Especially Mari. "But could you at least be considerate of Yamaguchi's feelings?"

The previous carefree expression from Hisoka instantly washes away. "This again?" He bites his cheeks in annoyance. "How many times do I have to say that I'm not the cheater you guys think I am?"

Kuroo wonders what Hisoka meant by _'you guys'_ and ‘ _this again’_. Does this mean others have talked to him about this? "Then, stop acting like one."

Hisoka laughs bitterly. "Did I changed around Mari? Huh? Did I become more affectionate than previously or ....?"

Well...

Kuroo can't say that's the case. I mean, even before, Hisoka has always been this close to Mari. Despite their teasing, nothing really happened around them. "No, right?" Hisoka says when Kuroo is yet to answer. "I've been treating Mari the same I have always been. So, why do you think I’m some low bastard who would cheat on his boyfriend?"

Kuroo's words got stuck in his throat. He didn't mean to offend him like that. "That's not what I'm trying to say. You just... It’s just…" _Argh_ , this is not how Kuroo expects this conversation to go. "Can’t you just be mindful of your surroundings? Especially Yamaguchi's feelings?"

The expression on Hisoka darkens. "You? Lecturing me about Yamaguchi? When did you two get so close?"

Kuroo wanted to retort that he didn’t need to be close to Yamaguchi to feel sympathy for the younger. They're not that blind.

"You know what, let's cut to the chase since I don’t want to turn this into a fight." Hisoka continues. "I've known Yamaguchi for more than 2 years. I know him better than anyone here, even better than Suga. Cause I'm. His. Boyfriend. He tells me things that none of you know. So don’t start questioning our relationship."

“Listen—”

"No, I need you to listen. It's lucky that you’re asking this to me. What if Mari hears about this from you or Suga? Imagine how that would make her feel?”

Kuroo sighs. Some points were made by Hisoka but still…

“Okay, I’m sorry.” The black-haired man decides to be the bigger man. They’re on a trip so fighting here of all places is not a good idea.

“I don’t know why you think I’m suddenly flirting with my own best friend when we have been acting the same as we did before. I think _you_ know that." Again, Kuroo knows that. They have always been like this since the first year. That's why they are best friends. But...

"If I say Freckles gets jealous about you and Mari. What would you do?"

"Don't you think that's something me and Yamaguchi will have to discuss? If he has a problem, he'll talk to _me_ and _we_ will be the one solving it."

That got Kuroo's lips to seal shut. Now it feels like Kuroo is invading into his personal space. He didn’t want to make things worse so Kuroo nods his head and apologizes again. The conversation felt one-sided to him. He hates confrontation likes this.

Since the room feels nauseating, Kuroo heads outside to clear his head. Perhaps he should find Sugawara as well.

Luck is on his side because while on his way to the children campﬁre, Kuroo can see Sugawara and Yamaguchi under a lamppost. Sugawara is taking pictures of Yamaguchi who looks like he is shy and unsure but still, he poses for the camera.

Maybe Freckles is ﬁne after all.

Kuroo goes to sit at the campﬁre. Nana is already there telling the kids about her ﬂag race yesterday, sparking envies among the little children. Okay, maybe that's better than his ghost story.

One of the kids hands him a marshmallow to which Kuroo grins then ruﬄes the little girl's hair. Even after Nana's story ended, the tales keep going because the kids also are sharing stories of their own. How adorable...

It's almost time now. Any minute there's going to be a siren and everyone will be asked to gather again. In the meantime, Kuroo wants to stuff his face with lots of soft marshmallows. They even had a battle of Chubby Bunny with the kids.

Then, suddenly Kuroo feels a movement beside him. "Is this seat taken?" He looks up to see Sugawara smiling down at him.

"No. Not at all." Kuroo replies, scooting to the side. Kuroo notes how Sugawara is still holding onto Yamaguchi's camera. Speaking of the freckled boy, the younger is sitting on the other side, a log beside Nana.

Kuroo thinks there's no harm in asking this. "Is Yamaguchi okay? After, you know, the whole thing in the music room."

"Observant as ever." Sugawara puffs out a sigh. He switches on the camera to look through the pictures that he took. "He's denying it."

"Who?"

"Hisoka. Whatever that's going on between Mari and him." Sugawara answers. "Although, there might be nothing going on."

Kuroo calls for bullshit. Now, both of them are just denying it. Funny enough, he just had this conversation with Hisoka minutes ago. "We know they like each other. I'm sure Yamaguchi will soon be able to conﬁrm it."

"I know." Sugawara’s jaw tightens. His ﬁnger keeps pressing the button on the camera. "But we can't do anything about it. I can't meddle when Hisoka too keeps shutting me out when I try to talk some sense into him."

"You did?" So, Kuroo wasn’t the only one, huh?

"Yeah. How can I not?" Sugawara rolls his eyes as he shuts the camera. “He says that he’s been treating Mari the same way as before. Which if you think about it, is pretty true.”

That’s the exact same words that Hisoka had told him. In some sense, it is true. Hisoka did treat Mari just like how he has been treating her for the past 2 years. However, there’s a reason why these past 2 years, almost all of them believed that Hisoka and Mari like each other.

If Yamaguchi sees the two best friends the same way as to how Kuroo and the others have been seeing them, wouldn’t that be awful?

“If he really likes Mari, then why is he still holding on to Yamaguchi? I get that he probably feels guilty because Yamaguchi moves to the city because of him but…” Sugawara frowns, resting his crossed arms on his bent knees. "Is it possible to love two people at once?”

Kuroo wishes he could answer that. He’s heard of poly relationships but is that truly applicable in this case? Although, Kuroo has his assumptions but voicing out his views to Hisoka is harder than he thought.

“You know what Hisoka said to me. He said: _‘I’m not the cheater that you think I am.’_ After he said that, what else can I say?” Kuroo shakes his head as his eyebrows furrow. “God, I feel so guilty for accusing him that but…” Another sigh.

The boat isn’t going anywhere if the crew doesn’t lift the anchor. If all three of them are turning a blind eye on this matter, there’s nothing they can do to fix it. Even if Kuroo and Sugawara want to play Handy Mandy, having a third person to solve your relationship problems isn’t right either.

“Kuroo, should we just watch how this unfolds... and do nothing?"

Of course, Kuroo understands Sugawara's sentiment. No one wants to protect Yamaguchi more than Sugawara. Even Kuroo who was just an acquaintance weeks ago felt like he needed to do something about those three. This is some painful love triangle shit going on. "Whether we meddle or not, I have a feeling that Yamaguchi will get hurt nevertheless." Kuroo hates the sound of that but not even Sugawara can deny it is the truth. "In the end, it’s their relationship that we know nothing of. What Hisoka truly feels, what Mari feels, and even what Yamaguchi feels… We’re just outsiders.”

Both of them glance at Yamaguchi simultaneously. He's like a moth. If he's flying dangerously close to a ﬁre, one day, he'll end up burning for good.

"Grey-haired brother, do you mind helping me draw tiger here." The little boy beside Sugawara asks him for help.

"Sure, little man. Kuroo, hold this." Sugawara places the camera in Kuroo's hands as he accepts the sketching book from the little boy. In the camera screen, it's a picture that Sugawara took of Yamaguchi. Kuroo shakes his head. His friend is really bad at taking pictures. It's not even straight.

There are even pictures that are badly zoomed. Inomata would call this a blasphemy. Kuroo is not even sure why he is even going through Yamaguchi's pictures. The younger had an awkward smile on his face in most of the pictures. But then, ﬁnally there's a zoomed-in shot that's not blurry. It was a shot that's worth more than the other previous shots because in this frame, Yamaguchi is in between laughing and smiling.

Dare Kuroo says it, Yamaguchi does look handsome when he smiles widely. Kuroo doesn't see that often. No wonder Sugawara wants to protect Yamaguchi's smile. If both of them were closer...

Kuroo would want to do the same.

"I really don't want to be here." Yamaguchi stutters while he clings to Sugawara from the back. Even Sugawara is gulping at the situation they are in.

It's in the tentative. They all had to prepare for the ‘night walk’. The thing is, at least everyone would walk down the narrow and lonely path in pairs. Meanwhile earlier, Madam Hana had requested him to take pictures of the student at the end of the path.

Which means, he'll be all alone.

There are a lot of things running in his head. He wasn't this terriﬁed during the ﬂag race. But after meeting a ghost last night, his fear is at the highest bar. What’s worse is that tonight, he’s going to have to stand alone in the narrow and dark path…

And taking pictures...

WHY IS HE SUDDENLY THINKING ABOUT THAT MOVIE ‘THE SHUTTER’?!

"What are you guys afraid of?" Hisoka laughs while tying the bandana on his head. _Lucky for you_ , Yamaguchi huffs. Hisoka didn't have a date with the devil. Meanwhile, Yamaguchi really doesn't want that entity to appear in front of him while he's alone.

"Oya, Oya. Is our little Yams scared?" Bokuto taunts him, poking his cheeks repeatedly.

Yamaguchi hides further behind Sugawara although he's much taller than the elder. "I'm not! Just worried about the dark."

"Heh reaaaaaally?? Is that why you sleep in our tent yesterday?” Even Sugawara is smiling at Bokuto's remarks.

That's not fair! If Yamaguchi had told others about what happened that night, he bets that they wouldn't be able to sleep alone as well. But it would be worse if none of them actually believed him and thinks he's just bullshitting to get his way out. "Suit yourself." Yamaguchi grumps as he wobbles through the big roots on the ground.

Before Yamaguchi could sulk away from the scene, Hisoka appears in front of him to block his path from leaving. "Aww, we're just kidding." He chuckles then goes to crush his boyfriend in a hug. "I'm sure you'll be ﬁne on your own."

Yamaguchi's pout starts to disappear as he enjoys being spoiled by his boyfriend. The others growl in displeased. "Some of us are single okay!" Bokuto shouts.

"Pfft, you don't have a say in this!" Misaki retorts playfully.

Kuroo seconds this. "Yeah. Say that again and I'll tell Akaashi."

"You guys are no fun!" Bokuto sticks his tongue out.

Although the atmosphere becomes light-hearted but Yamaguchi can't help but gulp at the extremely dark path down there. He's really going to be alone later, isn't he?

Meanwhile, Kuroo notices how Yamaguchi is trembling. While everyone is teasing Yamaguchi, Kuroo saw it ﬁrst hand how Yamaguchi was shaking on that night he said he saw a ghost. With that much fear on his face, Kuroo doesn't doubt that Yamaguchi is telling the truth.

After the freckled boy has been released from the hug, he keeps fumbling with the torchlight in his hands. He really doesn't feel like taking pictures but Madam Hana had said that the fear on the students’ faces would be the highlight of the camp.

Why, oh why, does that _thing_ has to appear yesterday? He was doing ﬁne during the ﬂag race.

While he was busy in his thoughts, Yamaguchi feels something is being slipped into his right pocket. Glancing to his side, Kuroo keeps a straight face before returning his look. "Take care of my phone for me?"

Yamaguchi rummages inside his pocket and his hand indeed is touching a device. "Didn't Professor Shigaraki collected everyone's phone?"

Kuroo then puts his index ﬁnger against his lips. "Shhh. Make sure you don't lose it." With a still confused expression, Yamaguchi nods in understanding. Still, Yamaguchi wonders what's the purpose of Kuroo not handing his phone to the teachers then. Yamaguchi is sure that it would probably be safer with the teachers than with him.

"Okay! Everyone stands in your groups but line up in pairs!" Professor Shigaraki states loudly.

Mari is already signalling Kuroo with her eyes so Kuroo makes a thumbs up. Before he leaves with Mari, he leans nearer to Yamaguchi's ear. "My password is 2709. There are games on it."

Before Yamaguchi could reply anything, Kuroo had already left with Mari to join their group. He hesitates for a moment. Why did Kuroo tell him that? Now, what is he going to do with that information...

Yamaguchi hums.

Does this mean Kuroo gives him permission to his phone?

He would wonder further but Madam Hana is already signalling him to start their mission. For one last time, Yamaguchi clasps his hands to say a prayer. _To the God above, to Jesus who is our saviour, please protect this child of yours_.

He's being taken down along the narrow and dark path. Yamaguchi is being told by the professor that this is the last scare station where the ﬂash of Yamaguchi's camera will be the jumpscare for the students. All the while she's explaining, she keeps giggling like she's having sweet revenge. Now Yamaguchi wonders just how much pent up frustrations does she has towards her students for her to be this excited.

"So, just stay here behind this bush. Then, when you hear their footsteps, they'll come by the corner and you'll be ready to take their pictures with the ﬂash on." She explains thoroughly. Yamaguchi gulps as he makes his way over the bush.

Why did he even sign up for this?

"Oh, and I appreciate it if you don't have your ﬂashlight on." She advises one last time before she walks away happily.

Aaaaaand now Yamaguchi is truly alone.

Taking a deep breath, Yamaguchi then exhales as he tries to calm himself. _You're a grown as adult_ , _Yamaguchi_ , he whispers to himself. 18 years old. This isn't the time to be scared. He's here for work. If this small little thing he can't do, then he is deserving to be called a cow— _knick_!

_WHAT IN THE SHITTY SHIT FUCK WAS THAT?_

Yamaguchi is too scared to look somewhere else besides the front. But then again, the front is not safe either, so he stares downwards to his feet.

That's nothing. That's nothing. It's probably just a cat. Or a dog. Or something else. Doing the breathing technique again, Yamaguchi tries to think of a good memory.

Let's see. Was it the time that he managed to lead his group to nationals? Ah, he was really happy at that time. Yamaguchi didn't know how he did it but the one thing that he was sure of, he didn't do it alone.

Yamaguchi had Kageyama as the vice-captain. Although he is what Tsukishima says an idiot, but he's terriﬁc in bringing out the best in everyone through his toss and strategies. He is, after all, Oikawa's junior.

He also had Tsukishima, his best friend by his side. Speaking of him, Kuroo isn't the only one who misses him. Truthfully speaking, shouldn't Yamaguchi be the one missing Tsukishima the most since he's been with the blond almost every day back then?

What a childish thought, he chuckles to himself. _But then..._ Yamaguchi takes out Kuroo's phone from his pocket. "I'm sure you're a close second."

And now, he and Kuroo are on the same boat.

Still, Yamaguchi wonders if things had been different, if Kuroo is still with Tsukishima, where would he and Kuroo be right now.

With his attention now on the black phone in his hands, he still doesn’t understand why Kuroo gave him this. He even told Yamaguchi his password. _Tsk_. The black-haired male had Tsukki's birthday as his password. How easy. That would have been Yamaguchi's second guess anyways.

The question is... should he turn this phone on...? Kuroo _did_ suggested him a few games on his phone just now.

Suddenly, he hears a hoot somewhere on the trees. Yamaguchi does all his willpower to not give a damn about any rustling noise behind him.

Ah, fuck it!

Yamaguchi just throws any other questions in his head into the trash can and unlocks Kuroo's phone. Of course, Yamaguchi is sensible enough to not open Kuroo's gallery or messages. He didn't care about those. Yamaguchi just wants something to distract him.

He clicks onto one of the games. Cut The Ropes. Pretty old but entertaining enough. It's sort of working though. Yamaguchi ﬁnds himself thinking about how to pass the level rather than thinking about his surroundings. He didn't completely immerse in the game but he is doing better in ignoring any scary thoughts in his head.

Now that it is less scary, Yamaguchi wonders if this is what Kuroo's intention was. If he’s correct, Yamaguchi's lips unconsciously curve upwards. Maybe under those smug smiles, he’s really a soft-hearted person. Then again, Kuroo has been so kind to him lately and Yamaguchi is so grateful for that.

It has been roughly 15 minutes and why is there no one appearing?

Finally, after like 10 levels, Yamaguchi hears girls murmuring. Ah, his ﬁrst pair of victims. The two are clinging onto each other, walking down hand by hand. Being the first pair, it must have been darn scary.

_Okay, time to get to work._

When the two is close enough, Yamaguchi finds the right timing and— _click_!

One of the girls screams while the other fell on her butt. Yamaguchi can’t help but laugh at the frightened pair. Damn, this ain’t so bad after all.

After them, many more descended down the path, and Yamaguchi took plenty of everyone's terriﬁed faces. If he had observed correctly, now is the last group's turn. Kuroo’s group. He just wants to get over with this.

As usual, it would take a whole 5 minutes before a new pair shows up. In the meantime, Yamaguchi plays with Kuroo's phone until the next footsteps are heard.

Surprisingly, this time it took only a minute before Yamaguchi senses a new presence. Oddly too, this time around it's only one person. Nevertheless, Yamaguchi readies with his camera and ducking behind the bush. When the person is close enough, Yamaguchi stands and clicks the shutter. The camera ﬂashes right at her face.

_What the—_

Yamaguchi lowers down his camera.

Of all people… Yamaguchi definitely does not expect to see this face. She’s not supposed to be here.

“Nako?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I should really add 'warning: lots of drama' tag later. It's more than i had planned *scratches head.* 
> 
> Just wanna share hehe, how I write and update is usually I have a few chapters written in advance. Like we're only at chapter 7 but I already wrote until chapter 12. What I realize after coming back to edit, proofread and update is that I usually present some fluff then POOF, some angst too asdhdkfl I'm very sorry bout that ;_; but I do have a lot of fluff ideas without depressing angst sprinkled together that is stored in my head but.................... we'll get there. Eventually :"D
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for leaving kudos and commenting. You people are AMAZING!


	8. Camp Part 4

8k words

* * *

"Nako?" Yamaguchi puts down his camera.

The girl who just got the scare of her life is immediately down on her knees. Soon, Yamaguchi hears her sobbing. "Is... Is that you, Yamaguchi?"

Feeling guilty, Yamaguchi gets out of the bush and instantly runs next to her. "You okay?" He offers her his hand which the latter takes it without hesitancy. "Gosh, how could you do that to me?!" She wipes her tears with her ﬁngers.

Doing this job for more than an hour already, Yamaguchi has been getting a lot of curse words directed to him. He has grown used to it. "Hey, I hate this job more than you do." He laughs then pulls the girl up on her feet. Just like a light bulb flashes above his head, something dawns onto him. "Wait, Nako. What are you doing here?" As far as Yamaguchi’s concern, she isn’t a 3rd-year student so why is she participating in the night walk?

"I… I volunteered to go with one of the Thunder group because they have an odd number of members. But... we ran into... ran into..." It is dark with no lights around but thanks to the moon, Yamaguchi can see how Nako's eyes are brimming with tears. Not even a game can calm this person down, Yamaguchi thinks. "What did you run into?" Yamaguchi asks.

"I... I... don't want to say it." She hiccups.

She doesn't have to. Yamaguchi knows now that he isn't alone to have seen such a thing.

"Where is your partner now?"

Nako shakes her head as she cries harder. "I...I... don't know. I thought she went this way so I came here."

After Yamaguchi states that he didn't see any lone wolf descended before her, Nako cups her mouth with her palm. "She... she's missing?" By now, Nako isn't only scared to wits of what she saw, but also because someone is missing.

"We need to tell the teachers!" Yamaguchi says hurriedly. If they waste no time, she wouldn't be far from here. "What's the name of your partner?"

"Ya... Yamada." She stutters. Yamaguchi nods then takes out Kuroo's phone to use it as ﬂashlight. "Let's tell the people down there."

Before he could run, Nako catches his wrist ﬁrmly. "Wait! Shouldn't we tell the lecturers above? In that way, who knows we might run into Yamada."

Initially, Yamaguchi thought the faster the authorities know, the better. But Nako has a point. What if they can ﬁnd Yamada ﬁrst? And if they can’t find Yamada while on their way up, then they'll note to the teachers up there.

"Okay. Let's hurry!"

"Can... Can I hold your wrist?" Nako croaks out. Her hand is trembling and Yamaguchi understands how it feels to be scared off your damn mind. Thus, he knows that holding onto someone would surely make her feel better.

Yamaguchi smiles. "Sure."

They walk up the path that's leading them back on the top where the remaining teams and teachers are there. After walking for a couple of minutes, Yamaguchi is starting to get confused. If he's not mistaken, it'd be impossible to get lost because the path is just one way. Sure, there are sharp corners but there are no two paths leading different directions.

That is what he remembers.

So why the hell is he seeing so many double paths right now? Did he really miss the other path because it was dark? It feels like he is going around in circles. The hair on his back has been standing ever since he started walking. Nako seems to share the same sentiment judging by the way she is glued on Yamaguchi's side.

"Nako." Yamaguchi says.

The woman hums. "Yeah?" Another sound of an owl hooting is heard, making the grip on his wrist tighter.

Ignoring the slight pain, Yamaguchi continues. The grip is getting uncomfortable but for her sake, Yamaguchi just powers through it. "Do you think we went in the right way? Why are there so many different paths?"

"You tell me. We went up using the other way so I have no idea how the down path looked like."

Yamaguchi gulps. He isn't entirely sure either. He really doesn't want to say this but he thinks he is lost as well. What's worse is that there's no reception here so Kuroo's phone is useless other than being their source of light.

However, even from his question, Nako can pick up that they're indeed lost and she begins tearing up again. Crap, why does she keep crying? He needs to do something!

"Hey... let's talk about something. Like... Uh… Like that cute bracelet of yours."

She looks dumbly at Yamaguchi but at the same time, Yamaguchi can see her nodding as if she agrees to play along with it. "It’s... my birthday gift." She exhales before her palm pressed against her chest. "I also got a beautiful necklace on my birthday. But sadly, I lost it a month ago."

"Oh." Yamaguchi sympathizes. "If you don't mind me asking how?"

"It wasn't anything much. The hook was already broken so it usually comes off abruptly. I’m not surprised if I lost it during a morning jog or something."

"That sucks. What does it look like?"

At the question, there’s finally a hint of smile decorated on Nako’s face. "It’s a sphere-shaped jade. Probably the same size of a marble. It is also chained together with a ‘K’ alphabet charm."

Yamaguchi tries to visualize the shape. It must have been really pretty. Yamaguchi too has a bracelet that he cherished. He didn't wear them to camp, of course. If the bracelet got lost in the woods, Yamaguchi might not be able to forgive himself.

While they're at that topic, Yamaguchi tells her the history of the said green gemstone. A stone that was deemed costlier than gold in China. That’s why there was a saying in the Chinese culture that says “ _You can put a price on gold, but jade is priceless.”_ He didn't see it but judging from her voice, Nako is interested.

"Wow. I didn't know jade had such deep meaning.”

Yamaguchi nods proudly. "Well, it’s more popular in China than in Japan because of the spiritual beliefs of the Chinese culture."

"How do you know so much about jade though?"

He can only thank one person for this information. Although many of his friends thought that Tsukishima is always on his headphones, in reality, the blond is like a walking encyclopedia. Whenever they walk home together, Yamaguchi learned something new every day. That's just the way Tsukishima is. People may think he's a man with a cold face and sarcasm is his second language, but what they don't know is how insightful Tsukishima is about these things.

"I have a friend. My best friend to be exact. He's really smart about these stuff and all." Yamaguchi explains as his eyes beam a little when speaking about his friend.

"Oh, no. Is he one of those annoying friends that keep on talking about science or history?"

Yamaguchi laughs lightly. In some sense, he definitely is. "Yes _and_ no. Yes, he talks about stuff like that but it's not really annoying. It's interesting the least." Because Tsukishima isn't talkative. He only gives his input when he hears an interesting word that Yamaguchi uttered.

"If you ask me, that person must mean so much if you're able to put up with that kind of conversation."

 _Hmm_ , Yamaguchi hums. Even if he's not actually 'putting up', but Nako isn't wrong. She doesn't know that the said 'friend' is his ﬁrst love and also… his ﬁrst heartbreak.

"I won't deny that." Yamaguchi declares, blowing into his fist to make it warm. It's a chilly night and they're still walking around in circles.

Yamaguchi glances down on Kuroo's phone. It's been 7 minutes and now Yamaguchi is worried about three things. One, whether they're able to ﬁnd Yamada. Two, whether they can find their way back to others. Finally, will others start searching for them now that more people are missing?

"I have a favour for you, Yamaguchi." Nako asks out of the blue.

"Oh. What is— Ouch!" There it is again! The discomfort around his wrist as Nako is gripping on them too tightly.

"I need you to not be afraid of me.”

Yamaguchi didn’t even have the time to process the statement because his hand is suddenly being yanked towards the side at a nearby tree. His legs almost fail to keep up when Nako keeps running like a cat chasing a mouse. "Where are we going?"

"Over here!"

He’s undeniably at lost when Nako is suddenly kneeling on the ground. She lets go of Yamaguchi’s hand and Yamaguchi can feel the blood circulation around his wrist flows normally again. What scares Yamaguchi right at that instance is that Nako is furiously rummaging the ground with her hands. Like she is searching for something. Not just that, she seems like she’s in a hurry too. "Uhm, Nako. What's going on?"

"I need you to hold the light still."

The freckled boy did as he is told. Yamaguchi has half mind to remind her that it's dirty but she pays no attention to it. "Nako. What are you looking for?"

"None of your business!"

Yamaguchi's eyebrow arches at the hostility in her tone. It really went 180 turn from her previous tone and honestly, he's not that keen about being scolded for no fucking reason like this. "Nako, I think we should—”

"Be quiet!"

That shuts Yamaguchi up. Pinching his nose bridge, now is not the time to do this when they're supposed to be looking for their way back. Other people would be worried and not to mention, this Yamada kid is still missing. Deciding to stay quiet with no further risk of getting yelled at to _which_ he has no idea why, he silently directs the light from Kuroo's phone to ground.

The thing is, Yamaguchi has no idea what Nako is searching for. He doesn't even dare to ask. Almost a minute has passed and Nako still hasn't stopped searching. Yamaguchi crouches down as well to begin looking through the leaves, dirt, and some old branches. "You know, it'd be much help if you tell me what we are looking for."

Nako thinks about it for a moment before she suddenly smiles again. "My necklace."

For a while, Yamaguchi is too dumbfounded to reply. One time she's crying and the next she's smiling brightly like now. Just seconds ago, Nako is being rude to him and now she's polite again.

Does she... has a case of bipolar?

"Found it!" Nako yells excitedly, pointing at a shiny thing on the ground. Among the dirty soil, a barely visible green colour peaks out. She claps her hands as she nudges Yamaguchi's ribs. "Take it!"

The ﬁrst sign of suspicion alarms Yamaguchi as he stares at the girl. This can't be the jade necklace that she was talking about. How did it end up _here_ when if Yamaguchi had heard her correctly, she said she lost it a month ago?

"Why aren't you taking it?" Nako grunts impatiently, tugging Yamaguchi's hand towards the green object. The ﬁrst touch of the jade pendant felt cold against his ﬁngertips. The smile on Nako's face lights brighter when Yamaguchi picks it up.

It is _indeed_ the pendant that he was told. The letter K that’s attached to the chain proves so. Yamaguchi wants to give the necklace to the rightful owner but instead of taking it, Nako shakes her head. What's weirder is that she is wiping her tears.

CRYING?! AGAIN?!

"You hold on to it ﬁrst.” Nako says seriously. “You're not done yet."

Yamaguchi gulps. What does she mean by he is not done yet? And why is Yamaguchi feeling colder than usual?

Strangely cold, he might add.

"Nako." Yamaguchi's lips are quivering as he calls her. "Can... Can we please go back to others?" His stomach is starting to lurch in the wrong way. Thankfully, Nako nods gleefully as she stands on her feet. Without asking, the girl takes hold of Yamaguchi's wrist again.

Yamaguchi would be lying if he doesn't feel scared at this point. He has so many questions in his head right now and none of them does not scare his guts out.

_Why did your personality change?_

_Why am I holding this necklace instead of you?_

Most importantly, why the grip on Yamaguchi’s wrist is getting tighter and stronger every passing second.

"Nako. You're... you're holding too tight." Yamaguchi winces in pain. The shorter didn't say anything and continues humming as she drags Yamaguchi. "Nako!" Yamaguchi exclaims sternly.

Finally, the girl stops but her hand remains curling around Yamaguchi's wrist. "I thought you wanted to go home."

"We're lost." Yamaguchi says.

The heart chilling smile is back on her face as she turns her head slowly to Yamaguchi. "Not anymore." She beams as her other hand is caressing Yamaguchi's ﬁst that is holding the necklace. "You've found it. I've been waiting for someone to return it."

What in the Devil’s nonsense is she talking about? Yamaguchi is starting to get anxious at the chilling tone of her voice. "Nako, stop scaring me. I hate these kinds of things."

Nako didn't say anything except smile.

Just when everything was getting too much, Yamaguchi hears his name is being shouted in the deafening silence. "Yamaguchi!"

"Yamaguchi! Where are you?!"

Isn't that Kuroo's voice? And Bokuto's? Yamaguchi sees a couple of ﬂashlights shining towards him. At that moment, his heart cries in relief that they have been found. "Over here!" He yells, waving his hand frantically.

After hearing his voice, the two people and a staff fasten their feet to follow Yamaguchi’s voice. "Nako! They've found us—”

If previously Yamaguchi had trouble breathing. Right now, Yamaguchi's breathing system failed him completely.

When he looks to his side, he expects Nako who although has been acting weirdly for some reason, would be happy that they're no longer lost. However, all signs of ease are being thrown away when there's no sign of Nako beside him.

Or at least... her previous appearance.

Yamaguchi didn't know what went wrong…

But he’s about to lose his damn mind.

After everyone had gathered at the bottom of the hill, the teachers start doing the headcount for everyone. Thankfully, all of the students are present and are situated according to their groups. Even when all of the 3rd years have safely arrived, they stayed a little while longer while the staff check if anything is dropped along the tracks.

While talking about the "haunting" experience, Bokuto said something about Yamaguchi taking surprise pictures of them at the last stop. Sugawara too added how Yamaguchi got him real good. However, Mari and Kuroo are the only ones who look at each other in confusion. "I thought the Mummy ghost was the last scare?"

Mari seconds this. "Yeah. There's no one taking pictures at the end?"

The others only laugh it off, saying Yamaguchi probably got scared and ran away to the bottom before the last few people.

If only that was the case. However, it all turns serious when the staff comes back from the hill, saying that there's no else in the forest and this caused all teachers to gather around. "There's supposed to be another student with a camera. He is quite tall and he has freckles on his face." Madam Hana explains to the staff.

"What's going on?" Hisoka is at the teachers’ side instantly when he senses that they're talking about Yamaguchi. Sugawara too and he looks close to panicking.

That's when Madam explained that Yamaguchi is supposed to be at the last station and when he ﬁnds that Yamaguchi isn't there after the last pair, she went to search for him in the buildings nearby and even asked around. None had seen any glimpse of Yamaguchi arriving at the foot of the hill.

Sugawara can feel his heart sinks into his stomach.

_Yamaguchi’s missing?_

A search party is orchestrated immediately. Hisoka, Bokuto, Sugawara, and Kuroo begged to help with the search. With Hisoka's persistence, the teachers ﬁnally agree with the condition that each is accompanied by one staff so that they don't get lost instead.

That is another thing that's peculiar. No one should’ve gotten lost if they’d just follow the pathway. There's no other turns or anything. Only one way leading to the foot of the hill. This is what made Kuroo's heart restless at the moment.

The search didn't take long. Kuroo is the ﬁrst search team to go so he, Bokuto, and a staff head off ﬁrst. Hisoka stayed behind for a while to describe what Yamaguchi looked like in details to the authorities.

After 2 minutes of walking, they ﬁnally hear Yamaguchi's voice. It sounds like he is talking to someone. The three of them rushes closer to the light on the other end.

"Over here!"

After hearing Yamaguchi's voice, Kuroo feels both anger and relief at the same time. God knows when Madam had conﬁrmed that Yamaguchi went missing, everyone was about to sprint up to the hill again. Sugawara looked the worst.

Boy, how could Yamaguchi get lost in such an easy path? Is he an idiot? When they’re close enough, Kuroo is going to knock some sense into Yamaguchi for making people worry about him.

Just then, the staff halts from his running as his walkie-talkie suddenly goes crazy. It starts making incoherent buzzing noise so he takes it out to inspect the troubled item. Meanwhile, Kuroo and Bokuto head further to the freckled boy.

"Kuroo." Bokuto's hand stops him abruptly from walking any further. Kuroo stares oddly at Bokuto as to why they are halting their steps.

Bokuto gulps, nudging his head towards the front. "Did they say anyone else is missing?"

At Bokuto's quivering tone, Kuroo turns his gaze forward. Only Yamaguchi was announced missing. Now that Bokuto has mentioned it, Yamaguchi isn’t alone. There is someone who is standing beside him while holding his wrist.

Kuroo walks ahead ﬁrst. He steps closer to Yamaguchi and ﬂashes the light to Yamaguchi's face. Kuroo had expected Yamaguchi to be in a state of relief.

But this is not anything close to it. Yamaguchi only stands motionlessly as he calls Kuroo in a low voice. His tears are streaming down his face amidst his unmoving face. "Kuroo… Please help me..."

When Kuroo ﬂashes to the person next to Yamaguchi, the torchlight in his hand slips off as he falls backward with a scream. "What the fuck?!" He yells.

"Kuroo!" Bokuto shouts from the back.

Kuroo knows. Hell, he fucking knows that ghost exists and all that supernatural shits do too but coming face to face with it wasn't in Kuroo's wish list. The _"being"_ with the long hair that's covering its face with clothes tainted with dirt almost as if it had been buried, Kuroo couldn't believe his eyes. The only thing in his head is to run off like the wind right now.

That is why he is puzzled as to why Yamaguchi is not moving.

"Kuroo, get back here!" Bokuto shouts again. Even his friend isn't brave enough to come close and this is the same Bokuto who said that he wasn't scared of supernatural beings.

When Kuroo takes back his torchlight and ﬂashes it on the _"girl",_ just like poof, it suddenly turns into mist and disappears.

In the absence of the steel grip on his wrist, Yamaguchi's wobbly legs ﬁnally give out.

He hates this. Yamaguchi hates having to see one. Even worse when he is being held captive by one. Yamaguchi didn't realize he was crying until Kuroo who ran to his side and instantly wipes the tears off his cheek.

“Yamaguchi, are you okay?!”

Just when Kuroo thought the ghost being gone means everything is over, suddenly there's a strong wind blowing. Kuroo feels goosebumps on his neck. And he most likely knows it isn't from the cold wind.

As he expected... He wasn't sure if others heard it too, but there's a voice humming to a tune. A slow tune like a lullaby. Judging from Yamaguchi's face who turned almost blue again, Kuroo knows he wasn't the only one who heard it.

"Kuroo." Yamaguchi croaks out, trying to catch his breath. "I think I can't feel my legs."

Kuroo immediately checks on Yamaguchi's feet. "Are you hurt?"

Yamaguchi shakes his head. "No. But I'm too terrified to move."

"Guys! Let's go!" Hearing Bokuto's call, Kuroo without thinking pulls Yamaguchi forward until he is hugging the latter's thighs and lift him over his shoulders. Yamaguchi shrieks as he is hanging upside down.

Truth be told Yamaguchi isn't the lightest being out there but Kuroo did expect him to weigh more. Or he was just really driven by fear that he is able to carry Yamaguchi like a kid on his shoulder while he sprints back to where they came from.

Kuroo's feet just keep on running and running that he didn't realize that he had ran passed the staff. Both Kuroo and Bokuto didn’t even stop when they meet Hisoka and Sugawara along their way back.

Professor Shigaraki is the ﬁrst one to spot them running down the hill.

When they finally arrive at the crowd, Kuroo puts down Yamaguchi on his feet. Even now that everything is bright again, Yamaguchi's legs still feel like jelly so he sits down on the ground, dragging Kuroo to do the same. He leans on Kuroo for support as he begins to tear up again.

"What happened?!”

"Prof, you're not going to believe me!" Bokuto pants, trying to stand up straight but he's too breathless to do so.

Some other students also begin crowding around them. They all start to murmur, looking at the state of the three men.

"Kuroo, what the fuck?" Hisoka jogs to them.

"Professor, it would be best if we talk in private. Please." Kuroo urges as he tries to calm Yamaguchi by rubbing his back. The back of Yamaguchi is practically drenched with sweat that his shirt sticks to it. His shoulders racked with sobs while he leans his forehead on Kuroo's collarbones.

"Very well." Professor Shigaraki ushers the other students to go back lining up in their respective groups. The murmurs only get louder. Some of them are probably coming up with different theories on what had happened. It's better if they keep theorizing than having to know what the real reason is. No doubt it would cause chaos and maybe everyone would demand to go home tonight. "Come. Let's go back inside."

Hisoka kneels down next to Yamaguchi with worry evident in his eyes. "Your hand..." He whispers, ﬁngers ghosting above Yamaguchi's wrist. Back then Kuroo failed to notice it but now that it is bright, he can see there are lines of red marks that are turning darker into bruises on the said wrist.

"Holy shit." Bokuto gapes.

"Inside, kids!" The Professor repeats. Kuroo was about to carry Yamaguchi again but this time, Hisoka beats him into it. The latter scoops his arms under Yamaguchi's legs and his back before carrying the younger inside. Sugawara keeps himself close to Yamaguchi. Kuroo can hear him whispering consoling words to also calm the crying male.

Anyone would have been shaken by what happened. It's still a wonder how Yamaguchi hasn't passed out yet. As Yamaguchi circles his arms around Hisoka's shoulder, Kuroo's eyes wander on the handprint around Yamaguchi's wrist.

He didn't know ‘it’ could hurt someone that bad.

They are all gathered in the same place. Hisoka, Yamaguchi, Sugawara, Bokuto, Kuroo, and a few teachers and staff.

Yamaguchi is still calming himself down from his trembles so instead, Kuroo and Bokuto explain ﬁrst about how they reunited. Bokuto starts by saying that he saw Yamaguchi with another person but it wasn't until they are a few metres apart that Bokuto senses something was amiss with the person next to Yamaguchi.

After that, it is Kuroo's turn to explain what the entity looked like. Bit by bit he explained, he scans the people's faces around the room. Although they try not to show it but Kuroo knows some of them are having a hard time believing this. Especially at the thought that a mere ghost can cause such an apparent bruise on a person's skin.

When Yamaguchi is ﬁnally ready to talk, he starts telling everyone from the start where he found Nako, to when they kept walking in circles and until the time when Nako changed into... _that_.

"Wait, Nako? Yabuki Nako?" Professor Shigaraki asks. "Yabuki's kid?"

Even Kuroo is looking at Yamaguchi like he has grown another head. Yamaguchi is not sure what they're thinking. He can only nod to confirm his side of the story. That is what Nako had introduced herself as on the ﬁrst day of the trip.

"Are you sure?" Hisoka asks while still holding Yamaguchi's hand. "I mean, with your description, that's hardly Nako."

"Yeah. Besides, she's a third-year student."

Professor Shigaraki whispers something to Bokuto. The spiky-haired male nods before he exits the room. Yamaguchi sighs. "Positive." He answers exhaustedly.

Minutes later, Professor Yabuki and a girl with black hair walk in. The girl is wearing a mask that hides the bottom of her face but her eyes indicate that she is equally confused as her father.

"Yamaguchi." Professor Shigaraki approaches the newcomers. " _This_ is Yabuki Nako." He gestures towards the black-haired girl.

 _That can't be_. Nako had brown hair and is a lot shorter than this girl. "That's not Nako."

"What do you mean this is not my daughter?" Professor Yabuki says angrily, successfully making Yamaguchi cower deeper into Hisoka's hug in fear.

"Hey, calm down. He has gotten enough scare today." Madam Hana defends him.

"She's right." Kuroo says. "This is Nako we knew but one thing for sure, it is different from the one Yamaguchi has been talking with."

He knows. Yamaguchi knows that this sounds so damn ridiculous especially to the elders. Even the staff are shaking their head like everything is just a made-up story. The ﬁrst person to break is Professor Aizawa. "Cut us some slacks. This story sounds insane. Are you possibly..."

From the way Professor Aizawa is giving him the suggestive eyes, Yamaguchi immediately fumes. "No! I'm not wasted!”

"What actual fuck, sensei." Hisoka hisses.

"Language, young man!" Professor Shigaraki scolds him.

At this point, Yamaguchi doesn't ﬁnd any need for this discussion. He just wants to go back to the tent and sleep everything away. All the crying and walking made him exhausted.

Thankfully, Kuroo shares the same sentiment. "Look. If _yall_ grown-ass adults refuse to believe us, then fuck that. We'll take Yamaguchi to rest instead of wasting our saliva." Kuroo seethes, already standing up.

Hisoka too is on his feet, ready to carry Yamaguchi again but the teachers are trying to stop them. "Sit down, I say." Professor Aizawa instructs them sternly. Kuroo may subtly glare at their teachers but Sugawara is high-key sending daggers to those who are blocking their way. It wouldn't be a surprise if Sugawara starts yelling any minute now.

"Wait!"

All tensions halt at Nako's voice. The _real_ Nako's voice. "I remember you." She says pointing to Yamaguchi. "You kept glaring at me while I was resting on the bus."

 _Huh?_ When did that happen?

The others look at Yamaguchi for conﬁrmation and the freckled boy only has a confused face plaster on. Nako sighs before she lowers her mask under her chin. "On the ﬁrst day of the trip, when everyone else was gathering beside the bus. I was feeling a little dizzy so I stayed on the bus for a while. From outside, you kept staring at me like I'm a ghost or something."

Now it clicks in Yamaguchi's head. "That was you?!"

Nako nods. "Yes. I had terrible flu on the way here. Due to that, I had to sleep in the teacher's gazebo yesterday."

"No." Yamaguchi shakes his head. "You weren't there before lights out."

"That's because she got back from the inﬁrmary after you've already dozed off." Professor Yabuki adds.

"I should have known something was wrong." Nako says sadly. "That night when I wanted to go to the bathroom, I noticed there was someone curled up on the ﬂoor, shaking. I didn't pay attention at ﬁrst because I was only half awake. But when I came back, the person is gone. Even I, myself, thought I was hallucinating. But... was that you...?"

It didn't take long before everything becomes clear to Kuroo. The stories from Nako and Yamaguchi match. Only, the ghost in Yamaguchi's stories is actually the _real_ Nako while the Nako whom Yamaguchi had been talking to... is still a mystery but one thing that is conﬁrmed, she isn't human.

Humans don't magically disappear into thin air.

Yamaguchi seems to realize this too. His body starts shaking again and Kuroo is back on his side to hold his arm. "You don't have to continue doing this. Let's just retreat for the night." Kuroo whispers against his ears.

That's honestly an ideal option. Yamaguchi doesn't want to force anyone to believe his story. As he said, he knows how ridiculous this all sounds. It's no wonder that someone would think he is under the influence and hallucinating.

Yamaguchi just wants to go home. "Okay." He nods.

"As the boy wills it, let’s just stop the discussions in this room." Madam Hana concludes. Guilt stricken at the staffs' faces because after all, it happens in their place. Kuroo wonders if this is the ﬁrst time that it happened. "Come on." Hisoka leads Yamaguchi by holding his left hand.

The cold hits again as they head outside. Although they agreed everything should be dropped in the room, but Bokuto is still babbling on how insensitive their teachers are for not believing their words. Yamaguchi literally got bruises and they still had the audacity to look at boys like they're fabricating stories to fuck around.

"It's ﬁne." Yamaguchi pulls the hem of his sleeves to cover the bruise. "It doesn't matter anymore." Hisoka gives his hand a squeeze. _Sigh_. Yamaguchi just wants the day to come faster. He's not even sure if he can sleep it all away.

On their way back, everyone is staring at them as they head towards the tent. Mari and Misaki were the only ones brave enough to approach them. Hisoka and Bokuto stayed outside to explain to the two girls about what had happened. Meanwhile inside, Sugawara is helping Yamaguchi lie down and Kuroo is just sitting beside the freckled boy.

"This has got to be the worst camping trip in all of the 3 years I've been to." Sugawara groans after making sure Yamaguchi does not hurt his wrist further. "Do you want to ice it?"

"I'll get them." Kuroo offers but before he could crawl out, Yamaguchi pulls his pants.

"There's no need." He says, almost in a panic. "Just... Both of you stay, please."

Kuroo and Sugawara stare at each other before both of them nod. He guesses one person isn't enough to soothe his fear. "Should I get Hisoka inside?"

Yamaguchi pauses momentarily. Lifting his head, he takes a peek at his boyfriend's silhouette outside the tent. "It's okay," The brown-haired male goes back to rest his head on Sugawara's mini pillow. "He's having conversations with his friends."

 _But you probably need him_. Kuroo wanted to say.

It's been a long night. Sugawara was right. This is the worst camping trip. It's a pity that this is the ﬁrst trip for Yamaguchi and he's been through hell the most.

"Sleep then." Sugawara says while patting his back. The grey-haired male did not stop as he lulls the younger to sleep. Kuroo did hear that Sugawara treats his teammates especially the younger ones... oddly like his sons. But it's only now Kuroo understands that the fact wasn't an overstatement. God, Kuroo can't imagine if Hisoka fucks up later.

"Mhmm Kuroo." Yamaguchi croaks out, turning his body facing the taller. The younger's eyes are barely opened but he takes out something from his pocket. "Your phone."

Oh… Kuroo actually had forgotten about that. He swipes on his phone and without clicking anything else, the screen shows the game ‘Cut The Rope’ and to his surprise, Yamaguchi actually played more than 15 levels.

"It was less scary while waiting. So, thank you." He smiles then goes back to close his eyes.

He did saw how Yamaguchi's face darkens at the thought of waiting alone. Kuroo can't bring himself to join the teasing because just last night, he saw how truly terriﬁed Yamaguchi is. He wanted to help him. Sure, he could've just asked Yamaguchi to suck it up and just go through it like a man.

But then, he is reminded of how tight Yamaguchi held on to him. He had to do something.

And he is glad he did.

The next day comes. Everyone stopped chattering about what happened yesterday. Though, they all doubt that the topic will end there. It'll probably spread out once they got home. Maybe something like _'the first-year student who went missing'_. What's more of a mystery is that none of the 3rd years around him are willing to talk about it.

Speaking of the man, Sugawara twists and turns, looking for a dark brown-haired man with freckles on his cheeks. They are waiting at the same place where they ﬁrst arrived which is at the bus stop. Everyone is gearing up to head back. Upon not being able to ﬁnd him, Sugawara nudges Bokuto on his ribs. "Has anyone seen Yamaguchi?"

Bokuto who has his mouth ﬁlled with saltine crackers says something incoherent.

"Huh? What was that?"

Sugawara has to wait for Bokuto to ﬁnish chewing and add another few seconds of him trying to swallow his food. "I said, I don't know."

"You could've shrugged." He mutters.

"Yamaguchi said he's going to the toilet." Hisoka tells him.

 _Alone?!_ Yamaguchi shouldn't be alone now! At least one person should accompany him to make sure he doesn't get lost for the second time. Sugawara was ready to remove his backpack to go back inside to ﬁnd Yamaguchi until Hisoka says otherwise. "He went with Kuroo. They got Madam Hana's permission just now."

 _Oh..._ That's a relief then.

Kuroo didn't particularly have any bladder problems but Yamaguchi did look like he was troubled. While walking up the stairs to the bus stop above, Yamaguchi kept turning his head back to the main building.

Hisoka was too engrossed in his conversation with the others that he didn't notice Yamaguchi was trying to ask him something. Sometime later, Yamaguchi didn't look like he was going to ask anything.

That is when Kuroo pulls him aside and asks him whether he had left something behind. Yamaguchi seemed perplexed before he said he needed to use the restroom. Madam Hana was nearby so Kuroo wasted no time to ask permission to head back to the main building.

Thus, that's how they're currently at the main building's restroom. Well, Kuroo is. He doubts that Yamaguchi wanted to use the restroom but he just went with it because he too thinks he had drunk too much water this morning.

Exiting the toilet, Kuroo almost panics when the shorter goes missing (again) because God knows when another supernatural encounter might happen.

Thankfully, he spots the familiar green sweater near a bulletin board. _This kid, really_. Kuroo needs to put a tracking device on this man. "You didn't wait for me?" Kuroo mutters behind Yamaguchi.

The younger acknowledges the other's presence with a hum but he is still facing the board. "Sorry. I had to do something."

It's only natural for Kuroo to ask what it is. Instead of prying what was the thing he had to do, Kuroo decides to ask a different question. "Are you okay?"

Yamaguchi rests his eyes closed for a few seconds. There are bags underneath his eyes, Kuroo noticed it since this morning. Did he stay up all night?

"I dreamed about her." Yamaguchi exhales, opening his eyes then ﬁnally turning around to face Kuroo. The way he says it is as if life has drained out of him.

"Who?"

"Nako." Yamaguchi answers. "Not the real Nako." The fact that the younger faces the bulletin board again baﬄes Kuroo. What is on it that has Yamaguchi staring for so long? Following Yamaguchi's vision, he is staring at the pictures of the staff of the year from its establishment until today.

"Yamada Kiko." Yamaguchi whispers, ﬁghting the urge to caress the picture. "She appeared in my dream last night."

"Ehh?!" Kuroo screeches, peeking closer to the board. He ﬁnds the picture that has the name Yamada Kiko below it. It's not hard to ﬁnd because the said person looks the youngest among all of the people that is plastered on the board. She is also the one with the light hair colour. "She's..."

"Yeah. She’s the person whom I talked to since 2 days ago. Who I believed was Yabuki Nako."

_Does that mean..._

This girl is the...

Kuroo's Adam’s apple bobs as he gulps. So, this is the ghost who Yamaguchi has been seeing since day 1. And most deﬁnitely the one that Kuroo and Bokuto encounter as well last night.

She looks different. It was dark yesterday and last night's memory seems foggy. He was too terriﬁed to register everything yesterday and mayhaps, he had been trying to forget what the girl looked like that he had actually forgotten just a tiny bit of how the entity appeared last night.

But looking at the picture right here, her lively smile which shows her bunny tooth, just what the hell happened to her?

"Hello there." A soft voice appears out of the blue from behind them. Kuroo got startled for a second. "Hello." He mutters under his breath. From her clothes, she's probably a staff around here and is probably 5 or more years older than them. Initially, Kuroo thought she was here to inform them that their bus was leaving. That seems to not be the case when the woman approaches Kuroo and says: "You asked for me?"

_Oh?_

How can Kuroo call for someone whom he doesn't know?

"I did." Yamaguchi raises his hand. He steps forward until he is standing beside Kuroo and rummages something from his pocket. "Actually, I asked for someone who is the closest to Yamada Kiko."

 _The ghost?_ The way the woman's face contorted doesn't go unnoticed by them. "She's... she was my best friend." Her voice wavers in uncertainty.

The whole situation is puzzling for Kuroo. Is Yamaguchi going a whole Sherlock Holmes now? Is that why he's planning to interrogate the best friend of the dead girl?

The ﬁrst question by Yamaguchi sent everyone shocked. "How did she die?"

Yikes. _That's too confrontational, Yamaguchi!_ Even the woman is taken aback by the question. "You're talking about Kiko? Why does it matter to you?"

Uh-oh. The tone of her voice doesn't sound good at all. Still, Yamaguchi remains emotionless. "Because I might have found something that belongs to her in the woods."

At this point, every sentence that comes out from Yamaguchi's lips is a surprise for Kuroo. When did that happen and why didn't he disclose it to them yesterday? Apart from him, the woman is also in a state of shock. "You didn't... possibly found... her necklace, did you?"

To this, Yamaguchi nods as he takes out his hand from his pocket. There, in his palm, lies the jade necklace with the alphabet K attached together.

The woman's breath hitches as she steps closer. Her hands tremble to touch the accessory. "Oh God, it's really hers." Then, something ﬁnally dawns onto her. "Wait. Are you the kid that got lost in the hill yesterday?" Seeing how Yamaguchi nods again, she sighs while taking the necklace into her hands. "You're not the ﬁrst case that has happened here." She discloses solemnly.

Wait, does she means that there are more people who got lost in the hill? Kuroo is almost mind-blown at this information. Then, why did none of the staff said anything yesterday?!

"It's normal for supernatural things to happen in a place like the hills and woods but I didn't know it's someone I was very close to." She continues. "The necklace, how did you ﬁnd it?"

"She led me to it." Yamaguchi answers.

The woman laughs sadly. She states that if she was another person, she would have said that this whole thing is just pure bullshit. Because she does believe in paranormal activities, she understands Yamaguchi.

"But why him?" For the ﬁrst time since she arrived, Kuroo ﬁnally says something. He can't help it. It doesn't make any sense why the visitors are the one being haunted. "If she wanted someone to ﬁnd the necklace, shouldn't she be appearing in front of you or the other staff?"

The woman bites her lip. "I don't have the answer to that."

Of course, she wouldn't know. Kuroo also realizes that when Yamaguchi ﬁnally hands the necklace away, his face looks like a heavyweight has lifted from his shoulders. "She wants her parents to have it. I hope you can return it to them."

"Okay." The woman clutches the item close to her heart. "Thank you and I'm... very sorry that it has come to this."

There are more questions that Kuroo wants to ask. Heck, even Yamaguchi seems to agree so but when his phone in his pocket buzzes, he knows they are out of time. "Freckles, I think we need to go now."

As he said, Yamaguchi looks like he is still not ready to leave with questions unanswered. The younger closes his eyes and then he exhales. "Okay." He mutters with a smile. "My job here is done." Yamaguchi looks towards Kuroo as he is ready to leave together.

Both of them said their goodbyes towards the woman. They didn't even ask for her name because both of them agree that what happened here, will remain here. There is no need to remember such a terrible memory.

However, they didn't get far before the said woman stops them. "Wait. I realized I didn't answer your ﬁrst question." She says. "To answer your question, she died a month ago in an accident on her way back from work. She lost her necklace before that while—"

"She was having a morning jog here." Yamaguchi ﬁnishes the sentence. If she has any doubts before, the fact that Yamaguchi knows exactly how it got lost threw them away for good. "Precisely." She nods.

Yamaguchi gives her one last smile. This one doesn't reach his ear like his other sincere ones, Kuroo notices. "Take care." He says, stepping forward and never looked back again.

While on their way towards the bus stop, Yamaguchi has been silent since they started walking. Kuroo can't emphasize how drained Yamaguchi looked. He offered to carry Yamaguchi's bag but the latter said he can manage it. If only Kuroo is Hisoka, maybe then Kuroo would know how to cheer him up.

Kuroo laughs to himself. Even he himself is surprised at how compassionate he is over the younger. Maybe, just a little, Kuroo understands why Sugawara wants to protect this freckled boy. Something about him that places him on your soft spot.

"Kuroo." Yamaguchi stops just before the stairs up to the road. He looks like he is contemplating for a while before he holds out his hand.

The taller stares at the hand unsurely. Why does Yamaguchi want a handshake all of sudden? Nevertheless, he ﬁts his hand in Yamaguchi's.

"I think I never did thank you for what you did yesterday. And Bokuto too."

"...?" Maybe Yamaguchi was too tired to remember that he actually did thank Kuroo yesterday. Well, there's nothing wrong being thanked twice so, Kuroo shakes his hands. "It's really nothing. Anyone would've done the same."

"I know. But I think I would have passed out if both of you weren't there." Yamaguchi says truthfully.

Funnily enough, both are still not letting go of each other's hands and it remains moving. "Good then. But uhmm... why handshake though?"

"Hmm? Oh!" Yamaguchi bashfully lets go of Kuroo's hand. "I uh... I would give you a hug of gratitude, something like that or so, but I'm not sure if you're comfortable with it."

Kuroo chuckles. He really is another living of Sugawara. Both are too open with their affections. It's not a bad thing though. What's so wrong with some affectionate gestures between friends? Because of this, Kuroo opens his arms wide. "Sure... Go ahead."

Confusion plasters on Yamaguchi's face. "Are you for real?"

"Uh, duh?" Kuroo raises his eyebrow.

Yamaguchi takes an inch closer before he pauses. "I'm not forcing you or anything because—"

"Five! Four!" The taller begins counting down and immediately, Yamaguchi dives into his arms. Kuroo can feel Yamaguchi's tightening hold on his waist.

 _See!_ It's not that hard giving big old brother Kuroo a hug. Now that he thinks about it, it's not really his ﬁrst hug with Yamaguchi, if he counts the back hug Yamaguchi gave him in fear.

"Thank you, Kuroo." Yamaguchi says earnestly with his voice being muﬄed by Kuroo's shoulder. Smiling, Kuroo returns the hug by placing his arms around Yamaguchi's shoulder.

"You've worked hard. Sorry that this trip ended up being your worst nightmare."

"There were fun times too, don't worry." The younger giggles. _Ah_ … hearing Yamaguchi's laugh made him feel relieved. He really thought that Yamaguchi is going to be down the dumps for a few days. He's strong-willed after all.

Out of nowhere, Bokuto jumps into the picture to join their group hug. "Hey, hey, hey! A group hug!" Yamaguchi shrieks at how he almost lost his balance when Bokuto squeezes them together. Kuroo, on the other hand, is embarrassed at being caught hugging the freckled boy. Mostly because he's not one to actually give hugs to people. "Ugh, Bo. What are you doing here?"

"You guys took a pretty long time." This time it's Hisoka's voice. In some way, Kuroo felt alarmed as he instantaneously pulls away from the group hug and distances himself from Yamaguchi. "Sorry! We uhm... talked to a staff on our way back just now." Kuroo laughs nervously, pointing to the main building with his thumb.

"Clearly." Hisoka says with a pointed look, successfully making Kuroo drop the laugh.

 _Huh_. This is the second time Hisoka looks at him like that. Is he... Does it have anything to do with him being around Yamaguchi? He's not jealous, is he?

"Anyways, our bus has arrived. We should get going." Hisoka announces then he takes Yamaguchi's camera bag into his hand. "You're riding with us. Sit next to me?"

"Hmm? I should be on the bus with the teachers."

"Nah, it's ﬁne." Hisoka grabs Yamaguchi's hand and intertwines their ﬁngers. "I know how to talk to them." The man winks then starts walking with Yamaguchi towing by his side.

Strange, Kuroo thinks to himself. Is it possible that Hisoka is holding onto Yamaguchi as well? He didn’t expect Hisoka to be capable of feeling jealousy when it comes to Yamaguchi.

"Am I tripping or Hisoka gave you that stinky eye?" Apparently, Bokuto also notices Hisoka's glare.

"Hmm, you think so too, huh?" Kuroo smirks, crossing his arms against his chest.

"To be fair, you _were_ hugging his boyfriend."

Kuroo scoffs. "What? I can't hug my friends now?" _As if_. Even when Kuroo hugged Mari or the other way around, Hisoka never ﬂinched nor see the need to be cautious. So, how come Yamaguchi has that effect on him?

"Who knew Hisoka is the jealous type." Bokuto shrugs then smack Kuroo's back strongly, making the latter stumble forward. "Let's go! I don't want to spend a single minute any more at this damn place."

That, Kuroo can agree on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: with this chapter, I conclude the fic's camping arc (can we call that arc?). Okay, anyways. We are about to enter a new phase ^^ and I like to warn yall, it's a ticket to DOWNHILL. if a few of these past chapters are frustrating, it will get EVEN MORE FRUSTRATING because the next few chapters are important to centre around Hisoka and Yamaguchi's relationship. It's also crucial for Kuroo and Yamaguchi's development. Sooooo this is just a heads up. AND... I don't know if it's a good thing but the chapters for the next couple of chapters are gonna be long. I might have gotten carried away with the word count but I'm excited about the next phase uwuwuw see yall possibly next week!


	9. Kei & Make up

10k words

* * *

It’s been a week since the whole haunted trip thing. Everyone in the campus did talk about it and somehow there are different versions of it. Some said that Yamaguchi got lost because of ghosts _which_ is basically the truth. Some believe that Yamaguchi tripped and fell on his head that he blacked out. There’s also a version where Yamaguchi didn’t even get lost but he was snogging with someone in the woods. The last one obviously upsets Yamaguchi.

It only lasted a few days though. After that, everything seems to go back to normal again.

Today is the day that Sugawara and Kuroo head to the dean’s office to negotiate about the volleyball club. Everyone except Yahaba, Misaki and Akaashi have only one class today so all of them gather at Sugawara’s apartment. They all are waiting for the news from the captain and vice-captain.

“God, I am so nervous.” Bokuto bites his nails as he ponders back and forth in front of the TV. How come Kuroo and Sugawara have yet to return? The dean promised to see them at 3. Now it’s almost 6.

“Uhm, hello? I would really much want to see Natalie Portman without your ass blocking the view.” Hisoka complains, making Mari who is situated beside him cackle. Bokuto huffs as he glares at the man.

“Oh, don’t worry, Bo. Your ass is fine. He just wants to see his wife.” Mari coos before emitting a louder laugh.

“Ugh, guys! That’s not it! Aren’t you nervous?”

“Sweetie, whatever news that Kuroo and Sugawara brings, it’ll be alright. I mean, what’s the worst that can happen?” Mari coaxes trying to ease Bokuto’s mind. It’s not enough. It’s torturous for Bokuto to only watch the game and not being able to participate to compete with his friends.

And whose idea was it for them to know the decision all at the same time? Thanks to that, they have to wait for his two friends to officially announce it at the apartment when both of them could’ve just texted the others. “I really wish we could play this semester.”

Suddenly, the door creaks open and immediately everyone’s eyes draw expectantly to the sound. To their grave disappointment, it was just Akaashi at the door. “Kuroo is not here yet?”

“Nope.” Bokuto grunts, planting himself on the bean bag. “I don’t know what’s taking him so long.”

“I brought you steamed bun.” Akaashi lifts his hand to show him the paper bag.

In an instant, Bokuto is on his feet again and takes the bag into his possession. “As expected, Akaashi is the best.” He practically inhales the whole fresh scent of the pork bun. It’s still warm. His previous frown is no longer to be found.

Akaashi takes off his shoes and kicks it aside. “I bumped into Yahaba and Misaki just now. They said they’re not coming.”

“Hah! I told you they’re not coming!” Mari roars, sticking her tongue out to Hisoka. “It’s their anniversary. Of course, they’ll be busy.”

“Wow. What a great team spirit.” Bokuto says sarcastically while already munching half of his first bun.

Shaking his head, Akaashi decides to go to the kitchen where only one person who isn’t chilling like the rest. Yamaguchi with his apron is going back and forth from the stove and the countertop. “Oh, hey! You’re here already, Akaashi.” Yamaguchi greets despite being busy clearing everything to the sink.

“Done already?”

“Almost.” Yamaguchi answers, halting his moves to take a quick break. “I’m just left with the cleaning and then wait for the lasagna to be done.”

 _So, the menu tonight is lasagna_ , Akaashi nods. It’s been a while since he had any. Honestly, he isn’t surprised that Yamaguchi is working alone. He visions this is what happened when Sugawara cooks as well. “Do you need any help?” Akaashi is already rolling up his sleeves to help.

“ _You_ just got back. Did you even change your clothes?”

“I did. I stopped by the apartment. I can wash the dishes.” Akaashi offers again.

The conversation between them would go back and forth if Yamaguchi refuses again. So instead, Yamaguchi says that he’ll do the dishes while Akaashi can wipe the kitchen counter.

Finally, the front door opens again and this time, it’s the long-awaited duo. “You’re here!” Bokuto jumps towards them and starts tugging the exhausted-looking Kuroo to the living room. “So, tell us!”

“Hold on your horses, Bokuto. We just got home.” Sugawara says, placing his bag beside the table.

“And I just finished four pork buns in anxiousness.” Bokuto counters.

With the two return, Akaashi and Yamaguchi also enter the living room. Mari dials Misaki’s number so that they can still hear the news together. Really, the spirit of their togetherness is something else.

“There are good news and bad news. Which—”

“Bad news.” Almost everyone choruses when Kuroo has yet to finish his sentence. “And can Suga announce the bad news? It’s calming when he does it.” Bokuto adds.

Kuroo rolls his eyes then motions for Sugawara to take the lead. “Okay, the bad news is that we still couldn’t play any official competition until next semester.” A series of groans erupts in the living room. There go their chances for this semester’s game.

“The good news is, however…” Kuroo intrudes. “We get to play in the university court again.”

“Wait, are you serious?” Hisoka asks. Even Bokuto stopped groaning and a hint of a smile is starting to form on his face.

“Yeap! The dean said we can have the court again.”

This is massive news because _oh_ how Bokuto can elaborate the hardship to play at courts outside the campus. Not to mention how far it is and worse, it’s hard to book the place. “Although we couldn’t go for any official matches but we do get permission on having friendly matches with other universities.” Kuroo continues.

That’s more than enough for everyone. At least they do get something from the negotiation with the dean. Man, the dean was so damn hard to discuss with. Only Sugawara and Kuroo knows the struggle to get one thing through his head.

It all worked out for the best.

“So, what are we celebrating with?” Kuroo asks. When he walked into the house, his nose detected such a delicious scent from the kitchen. It made his stomach grumbles even more.

Yamaguchi raises his hand. “How’d you feel about lasagna?”

_Lasagna?_

It’s his favourite western food! Especially if it is made by a certain blond. Tsukishima is the best at making _cheezy_ lasagna and he never fails to bring one every time he comes to visit.

Such a nostalgic dish.

“It’s perfect.” Kuroo smiles.

“Oh, and… We won this at a lucky draw.” Sugawara places a box in front of them.

Curious, Hisoka stretches forward to take the box. “Jenga?”

Mari too leans towards Hisoka to inspect the item. “ _With questions and dares_. Sounds fun!” She chirps, stealing the box from Hisoka’s hand. “Let’s play.”

The box is turned upside down then she pulls up the box, revealing the blocks are in place. Everyone starts taking their positions in the living room. Kuroo notices how Yamaguchi keeps looking for places near Hisoka but Mari and Akaashi are already seated on each of his sides. With no choice, Yamaguchi takes his seat next to Bokuto’s bean bag.

“I’ll go first!” Mari cheers.

The first person always has it easy. Not a single problem in her way as she swiftly slides a block out. “What it says?”

Mari turns the block around and starts reading the words written behind it. “Get a flick on the forehead from the people on both sides.” Hearing this, Hisoka starts celebrating as he cracks his fingers. “I swear to God, Hisoka. If you flick my forehead strongly, I will NOT talk to you again.”

“Pfft. Yeah right.” Hisoka replies, pulling Mari’s head close to him which keeps moving further away. For once, Kuroo actually thought that Hisoka would go easy on her but the sound of the loud thud indicates that’s a lawsuit waiting to happen.

“You… are so dead.” Mari croaks out as she rubs her abused forehead. It’s starting to get red and only then Hisoka feels a tad guilty. From her other side which is Akaashi, she had no agony. Akaashi gave her the softest flick on her forehead, making Hisoka whine.

Since they’re going clockwise, the next person’s turn is Akaashi. He too manages to chuck out one with no problem. But his question is a little bit more daring and embarrassing than Mari’s. “When was the last time you kissed someone?” Akaashi reads out reluctantly. Except for him, everyone is hooting and teasing him while Bokuto has a smug grin on his face.

“Ayy answer it!” Kuroo nudges him with the devilish smirk on his face. When Akaashi blushes, his cheeks don’t turn red but all the blood goes straight at both sides of his ears. “Uh …” he stutters trying to cover his ears with his hair. Akaashi places the block back on the top before blurting out. “This afternoon.”

Bokuto seems like he’s so proud of the answer that it’s laughable to everyone.

The game continues and each manages to get one block out without making everything fall. Sugawara got asked to hug someone in the room to which without hesitancy, he goes to give Yamaguchi a tight hug. Kuroo got dared to do a skit from the last movie he watched and Bokuto also got something similar to Sugawara. Yamaguchi’s question was quite boring. It only asked about what is the thing that he loves and hates the most about himself.

Kuroo knew the answer even before Yamaguchi says it. It’s the same topic that they talked back during the camping trip.

“My freckles.” Yamaguchi answers simply. To be honest, Kuroo doesn’t understand why Yamaguchi would be bullied because of his freckles. It’s really unique. Then, he remembers what Yamaguchi had said. It made sense, though. Maybe people only appreciate the uniqueness of one’s facial feature if the person is good looking.

Sigh, that’s a fucked up way of thinking.

At last, everything comes to a full circle where it is Hisoka’s turn. His question is: “Describe in detail what you like the most about the person on your left.”

On his left.

It’s Mari. Good lord, how Kuroo wishes this does not go south in any way possible. He’s already not so discreetly glancing at Yamaguchi’s reaction.

“Hmmm. Let me think.” Hisoka says, pretending to think like it’s the hardest question.

Mari waits and waits until it is long enough that she playfully slaps Hisoka’s shoulder. “Just answer the question.”

Hisoka laughs before he starts answering for real. “Your uhh… personality?”

The way Mari glares at him in disgust indicates that she’s not at all satisfied with the answer. “That’s it? My personality?”

“Then what?”

“I would rather you say I’m pretty or smell nice or some shit than something boring like _‘your personality._ ’” She mimics the way Hisoka had said it.

Hisoka scratches his head. “Well, you _are_ pretty and smells nice.”

“Uh-huh, keep it coming.”

“Fine! I like that your cheeks turn pink when you get cold especially your nose. It turns into mini Rudolph. You have such flawless and smooth skin that I think is really beautiful. Happy?”

"Ayy, you two! Stop ﬂirting!" Bokuto scolds them both.

It is then Hisoka and Mari stop their banter. Bokuto doesn't realize how his words might rub someone in a bad way.

What Bokuto had said was normal. Usually, both of them banter so much that the others would call it _"lovebirds banter"._ Now, however, it's a taboo to even say so. "What?" Bokuto asks when suddenly everyone became quiet.

To avoid the situation from further awkwardness, Kuroo pushes Hisoka to hurry place the block so Mari can start the 2nd round.

Yamaguchi didn't say anything. He didn't even let anything displays on his face. Kuroo is not sure if Yamaguchi didn't catch it or he just got better at hiding his expression.

Still, Kuroo wonders if Yamaguchi is already aware that Mari might be his competition. If he is, would Yamaguchi be alright with the situation now? Or will he continue to pretend like nothing happened because that is indeed such a Yamaguchi thing to do.

On the third round, ﬁnally the stack of blocks tumble because of Akaashi’s carelessness. At the same time, the oven lets out a _‘ding’_ and everyone cheers at the ready-to-serve lasagna. "I'll get that." Yamaguchi announces as he stands up and walks to the kitchen.

Kuroo also does the same in hope to help Yamaguchi with the plates.

"Hmmm, looks good!" Kuroo hums at the very pretty view of lasagna. This really resembles the one that Tsukishima always bake for him. "I'll bring the plates."

Yamaguchi sends him a grateful smile before he turns around to get the plates from the shelf above in the cabinet. While waiting for Yamaguchi to fetch them, Kuroo then hears a message tone from the phone on the counter. It's Yamaguchi's phone. Not like he was curious or anything, he just happens to see the name of the screen. And boy, best believe Kuroo almost stopped breathing at the name.

 _Dinosaur_.

Honestly, anyone can be Dinosaur. Tsukishima is not the only one who loves dinosaurs. But what if... it's really him? Kuroo starts to sweat as he himself becomes anxious. What if that person is Tsukishima, his ex-boyfriend? Kuroo does remember Yamaguchi teased Tsukishima with that nickname before.

"Uh... Yamaguchi." Kuroo stutters.

"Yeah?" Yamaguchi answers without turning around.

"Can you get the mugs too?"

"Planning to." The freckled boy says then proceed to look for more mugs in the drawer.

Kuroo takes this time to click on the notiﬁcation. He knows Yamaguchi didn’t set a password on his phone.

Yes, he is aware. Kuroo is aware that what he is doing right now is wrong. It's a breach of privacy. But he can’t resist. Kuroo knows he can’t sleep if he doesn't get to the bottom of this.

When Yamaguchi's phone displays the chat of Yamaguchi with this ‘Dinosaur’, Kuroo goes from anxious to anger.

"I don't think we have enough mugs. You can take the plates ﬁrst—” When Yamaguchi turns around, he sees Kuroo's hand balled into a ﬁst as he stares directly at Yamaguchi's phone. "Wh... what's wrong?"

Kuroo slides the phone towards Yamaguchi. "You lied to me."

Seeing his chats on his phone screen, Yamaguchi’s throat suddenly becomes dry. He tries to say something to defend himself but nothing comes out. Even if Yamaguchi hadn't saved it as Tsukishima's name but the proﬁle picture of this user is obviously, none other than his best friend. "Kuroo, I can explain." Yamaguchi places the plates carefully on the counter.

"Yeah? You better." Kuroo takes Yamaguchi's wrist, pulls him out from behind the counter and marches straight to Yamaguchi's room. The people in the living room watch in confusion at Kuroo's furrowed eyebrows and Yamaguchi's fearful face as the two disappear into the room.

Once both of them are alone, Kuroo closes the door then releases Yamaguchi's hand. "Start." He demands.

In all honesty, Yamaguchi doesn't even know where to begin. Yes, he lied. That, he admits. But how can he explain it without hurting Kuroo's feelings?

"Well?" Kuroo snaps impatiently. "If you're not telling me then I'll call him myself!"

"Wait!" Yamaguchi stops him before he can storm out. "It's… true. I've been in contact with him."

Kuroo tries to calm himself down. "Since when? And don't try to lie to me. I saw your messages from 2 weeks ago."

Yamaguchi should've been mad that Kuroo scrolled his chats but truthfully, Yamaguchi would have done the same if he was in Kuroo's shoes. He should have made better efforts at hiding. And now, the cat is out of the bag.

This surely will hurt the latter. "We never really did cut ties." Yamaguchi confesses.

Kuroo stares at the younger, flabbergasted. "You mean...all this time. You've been talking to him?" The younger weakly nods, further breaking Kuroo's heart. "He said he wanted to cut ties with everyone here. How come he's talking to you..." Then, something dawns to Kuroo. "Did he ask you to keep it a secret from me?"

When Yamaguchi didn't say anything, Kuroo corners him against the door. "Answer me, Yamaguchi."

"Yes..." Yamaguchi exasperates, guilt evident on his face. "I would've told you if I can. Trust me, Kuroo."

A bitter laugh escapes Kuroo’s lips. "So when he said he wants to cut ties with everyone. What he meant is... he only wants to cut ties with me." At this point, tears are threatening to escape from Kuroo's eyes.

He feels so angry. So ashamed that Tsukishima didn't want him that much that he had to lie. Not just that, Tsukishima even asked for Yamaguchi to lie to his face. This _so_ humiliating. He must have looked so pathetic in Yamaguchi's eyes.

All this time Kuroo thought that the circumstances of the expedition are the reason why they broke up. And today he is just realizing that Tsukishima could have contacted him if he wanted to.

Except he didn't.

Kuroo is the fucking fool who is waiting for the person who didn't actually want him.

"I want to talk to him." Kuroo declares sternly.

All of a sudden, the door to Yamaguchi's room opened, successfully knocking Yamaguchi forward.

"Hey. What's going on?" Sugawara peeks his head inside.

The door fully opens and reveals another person. Hisoka is standing with curious eyes behind the grey-haired man. "Is everything alright?" He walks past Sugawara and straight to his boyfriend.

Yamaguchi looked lost on what to say. Meanwhile, Kuroo has no humour to deal with any bullshit from his friends. He ignores everyone and dashes outside the room.

"Kuroo, wait!" Yamaguchi attempts to follow the taller but he is stopped when Hisoka grabs him by his hand. "Aren’t you going to tell us what's going on?"

The freckled boy glances at the door and his boyfriend back and forth before he sighs. "I'll explain to you later." He gently removes Hisoka's hold on his palm.

Running outside, the others in the living room seems terribly nonchalant on what to do. Like they're afraid to meddle when Kuroo had just stormed out of the apartment. Yamaguchi searches at the kitchen countertop and just as he expected, Kuroo had taken his phone.

He's really going to call Tsukishima.

In the other unit, Kuroo is glaring at the call button. His chest heaves heavily, thinking whether he should press it or not. There are so many things he wants to ask. Was the break up easy for Tsukishima? Was he still in love with him on the day they broke up?

Kuroo would have understood it without the lying. The lies made Kuroo wonders what are the truths and what are not?

To hell with that, he presses the dial button and waits for the other end to answer. The longer the sound of ringing, the faster Kuroo's heart is racing. So when he hears the voice that he's been missing for months...

_"Hello?"_

…A part of him died.

"H..Hi." he breathlessly answers.

_"Yamaguchi? Did the lasagna went well?”_

Of course, Kuroo saw the chats where Tsukishima was sending directions to Yamaguchi on how to make the lasagna. He feels so jealous and hurt right now. How Kuroo wishes he could text so casually with Tsukishima as well. "It's me."

The other line became quiet for a moment. After what feels like seconds, the blond begins again. _"I knew you would ﬁnd out sooner or later.”_

"Why?" Kuroo decides to go straight to the point. "You said it's hard for us to stay in touch but that's not the case, was it? Tell me honestly, Kei." No words can explain how Kuroo is trying his best to keep his voice still. "Tell me the real reason you broke up with me."

Despite Kuroo's vision getting blurry with tears, his head is already dizzy from thinking too much and yet, he can still hear the voice on the other line wavers too. _"You know exactly what it was about, Kuroo. I can't be what you want."_ Tsukishima answers and a thousand needles pierce through Kuroo's heart in painfully slow speed.

He didn’t even realize the tear that rolls down as he blinks his eyes.

The fact that Kuroo knows exactly what Tsukishima meant hurts even more. "I don't care about those shits anymore. Can't we start over?"

 _"This is why I can't be in contact with you."_ Tsukishima exasperates on the other line. It sounded ruthless but Kuroo can identify from the latter’s tone that this is hard for him too. _"How can both of us move on like this?"_

"What do you mean move on? I'm waiting for you, Kei!" Kuroo retorts even when he feels so tired. "I'm holding onto your words." He says softly this time.

 _"Tetsurou,"_ Tsukishima begins again after a long pause. _"My last words isn't a promise that I'll come back to you."_

Kuroo lets out a shaky breath. He doesn't want Tsukishima to continue with his sentence because he knows the latter is giving him closure.

_"It's a promise that if it is meant to be, then it is meant to be."_

God, he is so tired. So so so tired. "Then, Kei. What do you expect me to do now?"

It will be a lie if Kuroo said he didn’t expect Tsukishima's next words. Still, it doesn't mean he is any more prepared. _"Don’t wait, Tetsurou. So, both of us can move on."_

And that was the last of it. That was the end. Any last string of hope, it has washed away. "Is that really what you want?" Why is Kuroo even asking for a conﬁrmation when it's already absolute? It's just going to hurt the same.

Tsukishima didn't answer his last question. He didn’t have to when they both know what the silence meant. With heavy words, Kuroo says it ﬁrst this time. "Goodbye, Kei."

With the line has been cut, the phone is being thrown on the bed. It’s final this time. He just can’t believe it.

Kuroo is on the ﬂoor when his bedroom’s door is pushed open. If it were other people, he might have wiped his tears away in seconds. However, when he saw Yamaguchi leaning his back against the door, Kuroo actually felt relieved that it was him instead.

Of all people, only Yamaguchi knows what he feels like.

"Akaashi gave me the house key." Yamaguchi mutters, still not moving from the door. The younger is probably unsure of what to say to him. When Kuroo didn't say anything, Yamaguchi continues. "Can I... join you?"

That is just like Yamaguchi to ask for permission. If it was Kuroo, he would have just stayed regardless if he's invited or not. "I don't mind."

Kuroo's answer surprises Yamaguchi as evident on his sudden wide eyes. The freckled boy nods before he joins Kuroo on the ﬂoor, leaning his back against the side of the bed. Yamaguchi bites his lower lip. At this fragile time, Yamaguchi is afraid that he might step on a mine if he isn't careful with his words. "Do you... want to talk about it?" Yamaguchi asks hesitantly.

The second Kuroo lifts his gaze from the ﬂoor to him, Yamaguchi immediately backtracks. "Or not. Whichever is ﬁne."

Kuroo chuckles weakly. "You really want to know that much?"

Yamaguchi's panic eyes soften. "I just want to know if you're okay." He says honestly.

A fact about Kuroo is that he doesn't talk about his miserable feelings with anyone. Maybe a little with Bokuto but nothing in-depth. But, something about Yamaguchi that makes him feel like opening up.

Maybe it is as he said earlier, that Yamaguchi understands him. "You know what I realized today?" Kuroo starts, leaning the back of his head on the mattress. "That all this time, the only one to blame for this breakup... is actually me."

Kuroo closes his eyes, feeling regret seeping into his every drop of blood. "I kept on saying to him; _'can't wait till you graduate so we can be in the same_ _school'_ or _'the city will be so much fun when you ﬁnally move here.'_ There are probably much more, I don't know. I just...fall in love with the idea of him being with me here."

He really did. Kuroo admits, he is quite jealous of Akaashi and Bokuto who have no trouble meeting every day or at least three times a week. If only Tsukishima enrols in the same university as him, it would be a bliss! It sounded like a good idea. Only... that wasn't the case. "I should have known that he would feel pressured. Man, I didn’t even know what he wanted to do after graduation. Maybe the reason that he doesn't tell me is that he would feel guilty of disappointing my expectations."

God, it really hurts. If he can go back in time, he would have said that it doesn't fucking matters. If Tsukishima wanted to ﬂy to the other end of the Earth, Kuroo will accept that. If that is what makes him happy. "Did he tell you about his plan to move away?”

"He didn't." Yamaguchi answers. "But I saw it coming. Kuroo, you were his boyfriend. You knew he has always wanted to follow his brother's footsteps, right?"

Kuroo looks down in shame. To be honest, he did. At the same time, he feared. He would have accepted it that but he can't say he's fully happy with it. It's selfish, he knows. It's just...

He wants more time with Tsukishima. He wants every day to not feel like time is running out between them. Kuroo wants a lot of things with Tsukishima. "I might have known. But I didn't want to think about it. Such irony. I avoided it back then but now all I could think about is the distance between us." He laughs bitterly. "How did you do it? How did you move on from Kei?"

It might be insensitive for Kuroo to ask this. That's why as soon as the questions are out, he observes Yamaguchi's face. Thankfully, the latter gives him a faint smile. "Acceptance." He says simply. "When you accept why things happened the way it did, it's easier to go forth. Though I'm not saying when you moved on, the pain automatically goes away. But you'll learn how to live with it. And as days go by..." Yamaguchi brings his knees closer to his chest. "...you'll be ﬁne."

If it was someone else, Kuroo would have a hard time believing it. However, coming from Yamaguchi, Kuroo finds himself wanting to believe that he will be as Yamaguchi had said. He will be ﬁne. "I did talk to Kei just now." Kuroo admits. "He wanted me to move on. So, I guess that's the end.”

"I'm sorry to hear that." Yamaguchi apologizes, rubbing Kuroo's shoulder. Possibly due to his need of comfort, Kuroo's hand goes to squeeze Yamaguchi's and both of it stay like that.

"It's ﬁne. This sucks so bad but… I think a part of me felt… oddly relieved."

"Really? How so?"

"Ever since the breakup, I wasn't sure if what I'm doing is the right thing. Yes, I would wait for him but along the way, it birthed so many questions and doubts." Kuroo explains the time when he didn't know what to think. It felt miserable just thinking about the future. "Now that it really is the end, I feel like... I'm ﬁnally letting go of the ﬁne thread that I've been holding onto." It's a very ﬁne thread that Kuroo isn't sure when it will break.

That's why letting go feels so painful yet a weight is lifted from his shoulders. Now that there's really no hope for them, Kuroo can focus on healing his wounds.

Maybe this is the 'acceptance' that Yamaguchi was referring to.

"Hey," This time, it is Yamaguchi who squeezes Kuroo's palm. "You're going to be okay. You're a lot stronger than I am, so I know.” The younger gives him an encouraging smile. “You'll be alright."

Honestly, Yamaguchi doesn't have to say much. Just the younger listening to Kuroo is already making him feel a lot better. Strange. The comfort he feels isn't like how when Kuroo talks to his friends. It's more than that. He feels... he feels _close_ towards Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi glances at his wristwatch before he lets go of their hands. "Uhm... I actually have somewhere to be right now. With Hisoka." He stands up and Kuroo does the same. "I placed your portion of lasagna on the table outside, okay?"

When Yamaguchi is about to leave, Kuroo's hand manage to ﬁnd its way on Yamaguchi's wrist again. "Wait." He mumbles, successfully turning the younger to face him again.

Kuroo is not one to bury his nose in other people's business... uh cancel that, he actually does like to meddle. But this time, Kuroo thinks he has to. He sighs. "You and Hisoka..." What should he say? That it's better for him to be careful of Mari and Hisoka's friendship? That there's a possibility that Hisoka likes two people at once? Even if it is to save Yamaguchi's heart, he can't throw Hisoka, his friend, under the bus.

As he spends more time with Yamaguchi, Kuroo learns that nobody deserves to be treated like that. Maybe it doesn't show much on Yamaguchi's face but there's no way Yamaguchi doesn't feel insecure of Mari. The fact that Kuroo knows it’s not impossible that those two would end up together, it sucks thinking how history could repeat itself with Yamaguchi.

"Kuroo?" Yamaguchi asks in confusion.

"Uh... You and Hisoka..." Kuroo lets go of the younger's wrist. "Just... don't get hurt."

If Kuroo could hit himself right now, he would use a brick instead. _'Don't get hurt?'_ As if that wouldn't make Yamaguchi assumes the worst in Hisoka. For sure the younger would be distrustful about his boyfriend right now or at least confused.

Surprisingly, Yamaguchi didn't question further on what Kuroo meant. "I'll bear that in mind." He smiles before going out of the room, not forgetting his phone on Kuroo’s bed.

Huh? Wasn't he curious what Kuroo might have known?

Or ...

Kuroo plops himself down his bed. Or maybe Yamaguchi has already known _exactly_ what Kuroo meant.

"Does chocolate bars make you fat?"

Misaki has been staring at the Cadbury bar for 3 minutes now. All while Kuroo is waiting for her to open it so she can share some with him. "Depends on how much you consume it." Kuroo answers truthfully.

"I guess... once in a while is ﬁne." She mumbles. Her internal battle isn't over yet judging from how she continues to stare at the harmless chocolate.

Kuroo shakes his head, chuckling. Misaki is already pretty as she is. He bets Yahaba wouldn't mind however Misaki looks like.

Both of them are waiting for their next class at 12 pm. Kuroo is yet to submit his individual assignment which leaves him in state of agony for the past few days. Maybe if he stops procrastinating then he wouldn't be sighing every hour thinking about his unﬁnished tasks.

"Hey, guys." Hisoka arrives at the table with his lunch. With that gloomy tone, he certainly doesn't sound happy.

Misaki notices this too. "You look down." She says. "Did you fail a quiz?"

"No." Hisoka groans, unwrapping his burger. "I won two concert tickets."

"Wow. What an abomination!" Kuroo says sarcastically, earning a glare from the other. Misaki punches Kuroo jokingly even though she herself giggled. "What's up? Isn't that a good thing?"

"Well, it is! I mean I've been wanting to see Promare band for like years."

"Then, what’s the issue?"

Hisoka sighs, placing down his food back on the table. "The problem is that I want to take Mari. You know how she collects Promare album more than I do. But, at the same time, Yamaguchi too is a Promare fan recently."

_Oh._

Here we go again, yikes. Obviously, he chose Mari. For this one, Kuroo is on Hisoka's side though. Mari has been a diehard fan of Promare for so long. Kuroo would have chosen Mari too.

But... Yamaguchi...

"So, what are you going to do?" Misaki asks in concern.

"I actually already told Yamaguchi." Hisoka shares then buries his face in his palm. "You should have seen the way his eyes lit when I said I won the contest but then it ﬂew off the moment I told him that I'm bringing Mari."

 _You know what probably made it worst_ , Kuroo thinks. The fact that this isn't the ﬁrst time Yamaguchi lost to Mari. Kuroo notices this. He's sure Yamaguchi does too. This time, however, Kuroo could at least understand his reasoning a little. Still, Kuroo would be upset if he was in Yamaguchi's place.

"There's nothing you could do about it. I'm sure he'll understand." Misaki tries to solace him.

"Yeah. It’s just… I feel like shit.”

Just like what Misaki had said, there’s nothing that can be done.

Kuroo pushes his tray and wipes his mouth when he's done with his lunch. Awesome meatballs today by the way. "What time does your class ends today?" Kuroo asks Hisoka.

"At 4. But Bokuto and I have a group discussion till 5 today."

Misaki frowns. "Aww, too bad."

"Why? About going to Korean Town?"

"Oh, you heard?"

Hisoka nods. "Yeah, Sugawara asked both of us just now. Had to pass but you guys have fun!"

Kuroo inquires whether he wants anything that Kuroo can get him there. The girls are most deﬁnitely planning to go there to buy the new SHINHWA album that was just released. Kuroo is tagging along because the place happens to have a sports store. With the volleyball club back in action, he needs to buy new knee guards.

It's been a while since he went there so yeah, might as well buy some Korean dish for dinner.

The five of them arrive at Shin Okubo around 2.30 pm so it isn’t as busy as during the night time. As soon as they arrive, Kuroo takes a whiff of the marvellous smell of food. Damn, he’s tempted to binge eat a lot of them. Mari and Misaki without batting an eyelash at any the other places, go straight to the store where they sell Korean pop albums. They both are giggling while running arm in arm.

“Thank God I am a fan of an underrated local band.” Yamaguchi shakes his head as he stares at the two ladies. “I don’t have to worry about albums being sold out.”

“I’m surprised that you even bought physical albums. I just listened to it on Spotify.” Sugawara says.

The remaining guys walk to their planned destination. Ahh, the fresh smell of sports store. They always have a calming effect on Kuroo. His eyes sparkle at the new shoes on display. Even a simple thing like the shoe bag looks tempting.

While he tries to keep his lust at bay, Sugawara is already sold at the new arrival items. “I’ll be right back!.” He says after picking up a few of them then disappears into the changing rooms.

Oh, to be Sugawara who never holds back when it comes to shopping. Out of the group, Sugawara dresses the best among everyone. It’s not like he buys high ends products. It’s just that anything he wears will look like something you see an Instagram influencer would wear. Despite how stylish he dresses, he’s very meticulous about his spending. He works 4 hours a day to obtain extra cash for himself to live in the city.

However, when it comes to volleyball, everything is void. The longer he stays in the store, the more he spends like there’s no tomorrow.

Kuroo searches for knee guards because his old ones are… well, too old. He manages to find the aisle that has the item that he needs. “Long or short?” He shows the two packets to Yamaguchi.

“Uh… Which do you usually buy?”

“The short one.” Kuroo hums, inspecting them again. “But I do want to try the long one. Bo usually buys the long one.”

“I noticed.” Yamaguchi chuckles, remembering back in high school, they placed bets on whether Bokuto was wearing tights or knee support under his shorts. “Then, get the long one.”

Deciding to take Yamaguchi’s words, Kuroo puts the short one back in place. It seems to them that Sugawara might take a long time considering the male took in more than 2 clothes. Thus, Kuroo decides just to scan the other stuff especially the new arrivals.

One person, however, couldn’t sit still ever since they stepped into the store. Yamaguchi has been following Kuroo to wherever he is going since he himself didn’t plan on buying anything. Actually… Yamaguchi has already had a plan of his own.

Kuroo is inspecting a shoe on the shelf when Yamaguchi utters. “I…uh… Think I’m going to buy spicy rice cakes. Feeling a little bit hungry.”

“Oh.” Kuroo places the shoe back where it was. “Then, let me pay this first.”

Rapidly, Yamaguchi shakes his hands to stop him. “It’s fine! I can go on my own.”

“Nah, we’ll go together. I’m starving too.”

“Wait!” Yamaguchi holds Kuroo in place, preventing him from going to the counter. “I think you should wait for Sugawara. Yeah. He might need your opinion or something.”

Kuroo raises a suspicious eyebrow. Yamaguchi’s words have it’s rational but what exactly has gotten the younger sweating? His forehead is drenched and it’s not even that hot in here. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah! I’ll buy you some!” Yamaguchi says, pointing to the door. Before Kuroo could even reply, the freckled boy already turns his heels and left the store.

Huh.

Kuroo guesses that Yamaguchi must have been really hungry. He shrugs before going back to scanning the shoes beside him.

It took Sugawara 15 minutes with and extra of 5 to decide on the clothes he wants to buy and contemplating whether he needs a new knee guard or not. It wasn’t until Kuroo starts dragging him out that Sugawara’s urges to shop die down.

Sugawara looks around the street. One person is missing. “Where’s Yamaguchi?”

Kuroo too did the same. The grey-haired male took forever in the changing room and Yamaguchi is still yet to come back with their rice cakes. He wonders where actually the younger went. If Yamaguchi knew his way then that’s fine but what if he gets lost?

“Maybe, he stopped by somewhere.”

Suddenly, there’s a growl so loud that both Kuroo and Sugawara heard it. Peeking to his side, Sugawara is grunting, holding his stomach. “I think… I need to go for number 2.”

Kuroo grimaces. “Gross! Now?”

“No, next week!” Sugawara hisses sarcastically, pushing his plastic bags into Kuroo’s hands. “Gonna find me a bathroom. I’ll call when I’m done.” He groans, staggering away to a store that has a bathroom available.

In that case, Kuroo just needs to find Yamaguchi. _Tteobokki store, Tteobokki store, Tteoboki store._ Hmmm. There are plenty of stores that sell that. But which? Kuroo tries his luck to go back towards where they entered while calling Yamaguchi with his phone. He called once and Yamaguchi didn’t pick up which further worries Kuroo. _Maybe he has his phone on silent_ , Kuroo thought. After 2 minutes and he still can’t find Yamaguchi, he dials the boy’s number again. It’s still ringing.

Just his luck, suddenly, the boy that he’s been calling exits a pink store which is just three stores away from him.

_A K-Beauty store?_

Although the man has already appeared in front of him, Kuroo forgets to press the end call button. He watches how Yamaguchi pauses then fishes out his phone from his pocket. The brown-haired male stares at his phone for a second before he swipes his phone. At the same time, the line directs Kuroo to the voicemail.

_Why you…_

Did Yamaguchi just ignore his call? Kuroo sees Yamaguchi places his phone back in his jacket before he walks to another beauty store just adjacent. Carefully, Kuroo follows the younger. He stops just in front of the said place. Taking a peek from outside, Kuroo spots Yamaguchi talking to the salesperson.

Was Yamaguchi here to buy someone a gift?

It doesn’t seem like it. The salesperson is swatching something on his wrist then putting it a little on his jaw. Kuroo is not dumb he knows what’s going on. After all, he’s always the tests subject for both Mari and Misaki. They’re trying to match foundation shades to his skin tone.

It looks like Yamaguchi founds his colour because he is grinning as he nods to the salesperson. Taking a deep breath, once the salesperson moves away, Kuroo pushes the door open. When he enters, as usual, someone would welcome the customer out loud. Because of this, Yamaguchi’s eyes widen after spotting Kuroo heading towards him.

Like a deer caught in the headlights, he tries to wipe the residue of the foundation swatches on his hand. “Hey, Kuroo!” He greets a little too high pitch.

However, Yamaguchi isn’t fast enough. Kuroo takes hold of Yamaguchi’s hand to see the remaining foundation, even some light shades swatches are on his other hand. He must have gone from store to store looking for his shade. Yamaguchi wordlessly withdraws his hand. “I’m buying for my sister’s birthday.”

“Really?” Kuroo doubts he is. Tilting the younger male’s chin to the side, Kuroo can see the foundation matches with Yamaguchi’s skin tone the most. “From the pictures you posted, I don’t remember her being that tan.”

He knows Yamaguchi is caught. The latter can’t even retaliate as nothing comes out from his opened mouth. Just in time, the salesperson is back, beckoning Yamaguchi to pay at the counter. In her hand, she’s holding what Kuroo thinks is a foundation. That’s definitely for Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi ignores him as he goes to pay for his item. Once done, the freckled boy dashes out of the store while holding the bag closely to his heart.

Why does Kuroo feel like he knows exactly _why_ Yamaguchi is buying make up for himself?

While he is still standing in the store, the salesperson approaches him. “Are you looking for something?”

Kuroo bites his lips, thinking. “That guy just now…what was he searching for?”

“Oh. He was looking for something that could cover the blemishes on his face.” She furthers explain that there are full coverage and medium coverage type of foundation and Kuroo is not even sure why he is listening intently to it. But he did find out that Yamaguchi bought the full-coverage one. “You can cover your acne scars and even freckles on your face. This product has a range of shades as compared to Korean products.”

There it is. That’s the confirmation that Kuroo needed.

“In that case, thank you so much.” Kuroo excuses himself with a bow.

Surprisingly, Yamaguchi is standing outside waiting for Kuroo with the paper bag in his hand. Yamaguchi glances at the bags in Kuroo’s hand before uttering. “You didn’t buy anything from the store?”

“No.” Kuroo answers without a hint of a smile on his face. “But I did find out a little information about the one you bought.”

Yamaguchi sighs, tightening his hold on the said item. “Kuroo, I told you. It’s not—”

“You don’t have to lie, Yamaguchi. I know that’s for your own use.”

Again, Yamaguchi goes speechless before he gulps. “And so what if it is? Are you going to laugh at me?”

“Do you see I’m laughing right now?” Kuroo says monotonously.

“No. But I don’t know why you look pissed right now.” Kuroo didn’t realize he had his jaw clenched the whole time. His eyes must have looked stern to Yamaguchi. “Are you against men wearing makeup that much?” Yamaguchi continues with a light laugh.

“What? No!” Kuroo retorts in defence. “Anyone can wear makeup for all I care. I’m all for it if you’re doing it to make yourself feel confident. But you can’t deny that you’re wearing it because of Hisoka.”

From Yamaguchi’s gaze, Kuroo definitely hits the mark on that one. Kuroo just knew the compliment from Hisoka to Mari would rub Yamaguchi in an awful way. God, does Hisoka lost all of his common sense when he’s with Mari? Has he always been like that around her?

“I… I just want to look flawless. Can’t I even do that?” Yamaguchi mutters weakly while rubbing his cheeks with his fingers.

Kuroo is dumbstruck. Does Yamaguchi hate his freckles that much? Didn’t he say he started to like it? It’s up to Yamaguchi’s decision, really, but Kuroo just doesn’t sit well with the mindset that he’s doing it to become like someone else. Because of envy. “Your freckles aren’t flaws.” Kuroo tries. He would understand if the makeup would lessen the visibility of his freckles but he’s hiding it all away. Freckles are what made Yamaguchi…him. “I thought you loved your freckles?”

Yamaguchi sighs, putting the paper bag in his bag. “There are other things that I love too, Kuroo. And I want him to love me more. You wouldn’t understand.”

At the last sentence, Kuroo is taken aback. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Ugh, nothing.” Yamaguchi gives up then walking pass him.

Kuroo, though, doesn’t drop a conversation concerning him so easily. “Come on. Tell me! What am I not getting it?” He follows Yamaguchi who just walks faster. He manages to catch up to him and blocks his path. “Hey, you don’t think I’m struggling with my love life right now?”

Yamaguchi exasperates. “It’s not about love life I’m talking about. It’s about you!”

“Go on.” Kuroo challenges.

“You, Bokuto, Sugawara and Hisoka. Do you know how many people in the campus fawns over you guys? You guys are blessed with good looks ever since high school. But I don’t get that privilege.” The shorter male says sadly. “I’m not good looking like you, Kuroo. My worry back then at school is that if any cute girl approaches me and all they wanted to talk about is Tsukishima. It’s not that I’m saying it’s easy for you but people like you…”

“That’s not—”

“…we’re not the same. You could easily find someone to love you again. I can’t. The only person who ever loves me, I can’t let him go.” A part of Kuroo worries that Yamaguchi might just cry right here and right now. He looks so devastated. “If it’s not him, who else do I have?”

Kuroo didn’t think Yamaguchi thought of all this. No, Kuroo didn’t even know how high Yamaguchi’s insecurities can go. Kuroo admits. He’s good looking. And he never felt insecurities when it comes to his look. So, Kuroo is a bit guilty there.

Maybe he did step on a mine.

“I’m… I’m sorry.” He finds himself apologizing to the younger.

However, Yamaguchi shakes his head. “No. There’s nothing to apologize about.” After a long pause, Yamaguchi again wants to drop the conversation. “I said too much. Let’s just… forget it.”

Yamaguchi was about to leave when Kuroo tugs his wrist. “Wait.” Kuroo steps closer. “I won’t stop you anymore but I just want you to know.” He lifts his finger then draws a circle on each side of Yamaguchi’s cheek and ends with a tap on Yamaguchi’s nose. “I meant what I said that your freckles aren’t a flaw. I think they’re pretty.”

Yamaguchi’s cheeks start heating up. “What are you gibbering about?” He punches Kuroo’s stomach lightly.

“I mean it.” Kuroo admits sincerely. He thinks that he has told Yamaguchi this but the freckles are unique. Sure, maybe Yamaguchi is average looking but that doesn’t mean there’s no one that’s going to love his freckles. It is still unsure if Hisoka would be happy if Yamaguchi hides his freckles.

Yamaguchi’s right though. Kuroo’s trying to keep an open mind about it but he still wishes that someday, Yamaguchi would drop the hate in his love-hate relationship with his freckles. Maybe Kuroo can say this because he’s never had high insecurities of his face. Maybe if he is in Yamaguchi’s shoes, he would understand even more.

Just then, Kuroo feels his phone in his pocket buzzes. Even Yamaguchi can hear it. As he thought, it’s Sugawara. They told the latter where they should gather again. The girls are probably still at the Kpop store.

“Come on. Let’s meet the others.” Kuroo says.

Yamaguchi nods, moving to walk side by side with the other. “Oh! The rice cakes!”

 _Oh, right._ Kuroo has forgotten about that. Still, his stomach anticipates some Korean food now. “Alright. I know the best one around here. I’ll treat you some.”

“Pfft. There’s no need.”

“You sure you don’t want free food?”

Yamaguchi contemplates for a while before he gives Kuroo a sneaky grin. “I take that back. Sure!”

Kuroo chuckles as he ruffles the younger’s long bangs. “Okay.”

It’s finally the day. The long-awaited day where they can step inside the university gym at last. The third years were pretty dramatic about that. The first years watch in confusion as the others bow down on the floor while Yahaba just rolls his eyes and walks past them. Stifling their laugh, Yamaguchi and Akaashi follow the 2nd years to put their bags on the benches.

Wow. Has it really been a year since they last played here?

One thing that is out of usual is that they have no coach to train them. Their previous coach had a new offer somewhere else. Meanwhile, their club advisor plans to return after the suspension is fully over. Sugawara tried talking with him but he just… isn’t in the best place to do it. Can’t blame them since teachers don’t get paid for extra-curricular activities.

After the other members of the volleyball club arrive, they begin their warm-ups. The club is not exactly big in numbers of members. Plus, as he mentioned before, the volleyball club has a bad reputation thus, no one is interested to join even for fun.

They start with the serve and receive drills first.

Yamaguchi can’t lie. He may have neglected his fitness after nationals. He was busy prepping for the entrance exams that he really had volleyball at the back of his mind. Unlike Hinata and Kageyama, he’s been playing volleyball because it’s fun. He enjoys it as a hobby but the freak duo both have big ambitions in volleyball. Maybe if he had the same ambition, he would have kept his body in shape. He wouldn’t have this so-called Mr Belly at his tummy right now.

Most importantly, he wouldn’t be so out of breath just after a few drills.

He pants heavily, trying to catch his breath. Really, Yamaguchi shouldn’t have taken for granted on how skipping fitness for months could do to one’s body. The third years looked fine. It isn’t unexpected because according to Akaashi, Bokuto jogs every day, before or after classes, depending on his schedules.

Meanwhile, Kuroo… Yamaguchi is not so sure about that. Probably during the weekends but who knows he might have done some exercises in his room.

Sugawara and him is out of the picture. Both of them always go _“we should work out.”_ And then no one actually leaves the couch.

Well, he’s paying the price now.

“Okay, 5 minutes break.” Kuroo announces.

Instantly, Yamaguchi plops down the bleachers and gulps down half a litre of water. He’ll regret that later when his stomach starts to bloat. Meh, who cares? He is thirsty as hell right now.

At the same time, somewhere else, Bokuto approaches Kuroo who is wiping his sweat with a mini towel. “Psst. Wanna see something funny?” He snickers.

“Yeah. What?”

“Okay. Watch who is about to appear through that door and then look at Hisoka.” Bokuto says before he clears his throat then makes a poker face.

Kuroo’s eyes turn to the entrance door and he waits. He hears footsteps and a giggle. Just who? And then, Mari shows up at the door. The thing is, she isn’t alone. “Isn’t that?!”

“Uhuh.” Bokuto nods, crossing his arms. “That kid in your club. Apparently, yesterday he sent Mari back home after meeting each other at the public library.”

Kuroo inaudibly gasp. “That’s who she was with?”

Yesterday, Kuroo saw on his Instagram that Mari went out with someone. She posted a picture of her feet and someone else’s. Initially, he thought it was Hisoka because… well. Who else occupies her Instagram like Hisoka?

Now, knowing that it’s not Hisoka…

Both of them turns to stare at Hisoka who is sitting at one of the benches. Looking at his lonely friend biting his cheeks in dissatisfaction, Kuroo and Bokuto break into a laugh.

“Aww, look at him. He’s peanut butter and jealous!” Kuroo tries his best to contain his sniggers.

Bokuto snorts. “No, look at them. No wonder Hisoka’s fuming.” Back at the couple near the entrance, they just realize that the guy is actually holding Mari’s bag for her while they continue to converse.

“Aww man, not the _‘bag-holding’_ move.”

“Oh shit, you’re right! Classic move!”

Just then, the guy gives Mari back her bag then he whispers something before winking at her. Man, even Kuroo could be swept by that wink. The guy has always been the heartthrob of the 4th year students. He is surprised how Mari manages to land a date with this one.

“Aaaaand, here comes the boyfriend.” Bokuto says.

Yamaguchi who maybe saw how his boyfriend is probably not in a good mood jogs to him and sits beside him. Hisoka couldn’t even bring himself to smile as he only shakes his head then continues to drink his water. He’s probably going to take a trip to the toilet with the amount of water he has been gulping down.

Seems like not even Yamaguchi can do anything about it. The scowl on Hisoka’s face lingers as he stands up, leaving Yamaguchi a little clueless. Dang, Kuroo forgets how uncompromising Hisoka is when he’s fuming.

Looking back at Mari who now is already sitting beside Misaki, Kuroo pretends he didn’t see the way Mari kept glancing at Hisoka as well.

They resume back doing the drills. Today, they probably won’t be having any game because everyone is trying to get rid of their heavyweight on their asses. This time everyone has to do 10 continuous serves. Begin with the first 4 members then the other four and continuously.

There is something that Yamaguchi finds it weird.

It’s not like Yamaguchi’s stupid. He knows that Hisoka and Mari’s friendship weighs heavier than Yamaguchi’s relationship with him. It sounds like a bad thing but it’s a fact and Yamaguchi tries not to be an overly jealous boyfriend when both of them met even before he and Yamaguchi did.

But… She’s always around him.

More than Yamaguchi ever is.

He is a shy person and Hisoka is his first relationship. Hence, it’s the reason why Yamaguchi is timid when it comes to PDA. If Hisoka initiates it, then he goes along with it. However, lately, there are close to zero PDA that happened. It’s even harder to see him at university because of their class schedules. When he wants to come over to Hisoka’s house, the latter is always busy.

Sometimes, when Hisoka thinks he doesn’t know, Yamaguchi can at least spot Hisoka’s foot or his elbow in Mari’s Instagram stories.

That’s why Yamaguchi concludes that Hisoka and Mari… has a bond that’s unbreakable. He gets even timider when the three of them walk together. They all started walking side by side, then slowly, it just feels like only both of them were in their own world. Weakly, Yamaguchi’s steps got slower and he lets them walk together while he is slightly further from them.

Due to this, Yamaguchi thinks it is weird. Why hadn’t Hisoka stopped by to say anything to Mari? Why did Hisoka and Mari keep glancing at each other secretly?

These are the things that Yamaguchi keeps asking in his mind while he is doing his serving drills. There must be a reason for Hisoka being so moody. _Sigh_ , he needs to stop being invested in those two’s friendship.

Can he help it though? They might as well date each other by how they kept staring at each other. Pfft, does Hisoka thinks he can’t get jealous?

Wait… Jealous…

Fuck! Is that why—!

The realization hits him at the same time his palm hits the ball. Shit, that doesn’t feel right against his palm! The ball went into the wrong direction. It didn’t head straight at the front. No. It went off-course too much that the ball collides with one of the people on the bench.

It’s not like Yamaguchi was wishing anyone to get hit. But if there’s anyone to take the hit, he was hoping it is _not_ Mari.

So, this is where Yamaguchi feels like the ground should just swallow him up a whole.

Because the girl that is clutching her nose right now is in fact, Mari.

The sound of the ball hitting her face was so loud that everyone starts mobbing around her.

“I’m bleeding!” Mari yelps. The colour of Yamaguchi’s face immediately drains hearing that. He couldn’t move. What has he done? The others are looking at him unsurely and it sends Yamaguchi motionless.

This is all his fault.

However…nothing is worse than the glare Hisoka is sending to him.

His boyfriend practically flew to Mari’s side. If they weren’t talking a minute ago, now Hisoka is the one coaxing her and inspecting her nose.

Yamaguchi slowly walks closer. “I’m… I’m sorry.”

“Be more careful, would you?!” Hisoka hisses at his direction. Yamaguchi’s steps halt and so did everyone’s murmurs.

All this while everyone has only seen Hisoka treating Yamaguchi gently. So, for him to suddenly yell at his own boyfriend, just imagine how terrified Yamaguchi is right now. “This is her third tissue, we need to get her to the infirmary.” Misaki says, pulling Hisoka’s sleeve.

“I’ll carry her.” Hisoka states before lifting Mari up in his arms. The others start moving to give way for Hisoka to walk.

Yamaguchi is feeling such immense guilt right now. When he said he wanted his serve to be lethal, this isn’t what he meant. “I’ll go with you.”

“I think you’ve done enough.” Hisoka retorts. At those words, Yamaguchi thinks he can hear his heart being hammered into pieces. It isn’t just those words but Hisoka’s eyes look like he resents him for hurting his good friend.

This exchange doesn’t sit well with Kuroo at all. “Dude, what the fuck.” Kuroo comes to Yamaguchi’s side. “It was an accident.” He defends Yamaguchi.

Hisoka’s glare shifts from Yamaguchi to Kuroo. The black-haired man is the only person that can match with Hisoka’s piercing gaze. While the room is obviously filled with tension, Yamaguchi can only look down in shame.

“Now is not the fucking time! Go!” Misaki scolds both of them.

Without any more delay, Hisoka turns and exits the gym.

Everyone is also still in their places until Bokuto starts shouting. “What are you guys standing dumbly for? Get back to practice!”

The members start moving except for two people. Yamaguchi still has his head low while Kuroo is looking at him worriedly. “Freckles. We need to resume practice.”

Kuroo hears a sniffle from the younger before he hears an exhale of breath. “Got it.” Yamaguchi says, lifting his head.

Hisoka came back alone half an hour before the practice ends. It’s like the tension between Kuroo and Hisoka dissipates when Kuroo approaches Hisoka first to ask how Mari’s condition is. Apparently, there’s nothing too severe. Her nose wasn’t broken, thank God. Still, her dad came to fetch her home.

The mood lightens up when Hisoka finally smiles again. The others made a joke on how they should let Bokuto cooked his deadly porridge to give it to Mari. However, only one person who isn’t able to smile.

After being scolded like that, Yamaguchi doesn’t dare to approach his own boyfriend. Hisoka too only glances at the younger briefly before snatching the ball from Bokuto’s hand. From Kuroo’s observation, his friend is probably feeling guilty too for raising his voice. But still, no one dares to say anything about the couple in fear of turning things awkward again.

When everything is over, including the cooling down, everyone bid their goodbyes and gets ready to leave. Yamaguchi has his bag near Akaashi’s and Yahaba’s which are a bit further than the third years. While the third years are laughing out loud, Yamaguchi can only look from afar, itching to get closer. That’s probably a bad idea, he thinks.

Akaashi can’t help but notice how Yamaguchi keeps having his lips pressed into a thin line. He barely has his head up. “Hey, Bokuto and I are planning to go out tonight. Want to come?” Akaashi asks in hope that maybe he can have something to distract Yamaguchi from… well, whatever that had just happened. After all, it’s only 10 minutes to 4 so, it’s fine that they go and have fun a bit.

However, Yamaguchi’s expression indicates that he’s not really up for it. “Ahh, it’s fine. I think I’ll just…be at home.” Yamaguchi replies.

“Oh.” Akaashi says, slightly disappointed. It wasn’t until Yahaba whispered to him that the last thing Yamaguchi need is to feel like he’s imposing someone’s date. Akaashi nods in understanding before he invites Yamaguchi to talk about their first-year trip that neither of them got to go.

Thank God for Akaashi, Kuroo thinks in his head as he stares at the two from far away. Still, everything would be futile if Hisoka and Yamaguchi don’t talk now, Yamaguchi would probably go home broken-hearted.

As they are on their way to the parking lot, Kuroo nudges Hisoka on his side. “Are you really not going to say anything?” He whispers, jerking his chin to the side.

What Kuroo was actually referring is at Yamaguchi who is walking very slowly behind them with Akaashi. The leisure smile on Hisoka’s face vanishes as he peeks behind him before turning forward. “…” His friend said nothing.

“Dude, he feels terrible enough.” Kuroo is not sure why he is being the bigger person in the room trying to mend things. But, he really hates seeing Yamaguchi unable to lift his head as he walks. And it won’t change if Hisoka doesn’t say anything.

At last, Hisoka exasperates and stops in his tracks. Automatically, the younger ones behind them also halt their steps. Turning around, after the long silent treatment, Hisoka finally looks at Yamaguchi and stretches out his hand in front of Yamaguchi. The freckled boy glances at Hisoka’s empty hand then back to his face. Hisoka sighs then beckons for Yamaguchi’s hand.

Almost instantly, Yamaguchi occupies the latter’s hand with his. With that, Hisoka tugs Yamaguchi forward and they walk hand in hand next. Eventually, they start walking to another direction so Kuroo assumes that Hisoka will be sending Yamaguchi home in his car.

Well, that works out well. Both of them probably have fat egos to start making the first move. Honestly, if it was Kuroo, he thinks he can already figure out a few ways to cheer Yamaguchi up.

“Hey, thanks for that.” Sugawara pats him on the back.

“Hmm?” Kuroo glances at the grey-haired male.

“In the gym just now. And also for telling Hisoka to suck it up.”

Kuroo scoffs. “What are you? His mom?” He jokes.

“Says _you_ who has been acting like Yamaguchi’s knight?”

Kuroo was taken aback by Sugawara’s comment. Has he? He wasn’t too sure about that but… oh well. Someone had to and if that person is him… Kuroo thinks he wouldn’t mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Finally an update! Sorry that it's kind of late, something bad happened >_< A chapter that I wrote recently that is close to 4k words...GONE. I factory reset my phone and forgot to transfer the file from my notes to my laptop. The devastation I felt was just... painful. I didn't even have the time to cry as I started rewriting the missing file again T__T I was very upset and I told myself that if I don't write the chapter again until at the point where I stopped before it was deleted, I shouldn't update. That's why it took long to update this one. 
> 
> Do enjoy this chapter ^^ I know the Yamaguchi Protection Squad will rise at dawn after this chapter asdfghjkl


	10. Oreo Doughnut

10.3k words

* * *

“Where is it?” Kuroo groans, hands fumbling deep under the couch’s cushion. He swears the last time he saw it was somewhere here. All thanks to Mari who borrowed it from him then she just places it somewhere without even remembering the place.

Kneeling on the sofa, his buttocks greets Akaashi who had just exited his bedroom. “Well, that’s a view I could live without.”

“Haha. Very funny.” Kuroo sits up straight, groaning that he failed to find the item. “You know, you’re starting to sound just like Bokuto.”

Akaashi pales at the allegation as he helps collect the pillows scattered on the floor. “I will deny that. What are you searching for by the way?”

“My glasses. The last time I saw it, it was here.”

Akaashi hums. “The one with the huge rectangular frame? I think I saw it at Sugawara’s place on the night we played Jenga.”

_Oh?_

Wait… Maybe he’s remembering it differently.

Damn, is Kuroo really that old that he can’t recall things correctly? This is another downside of having the same interior design as your neighbour. You tend to forget which place because the insides are 100% the same.

“Damn it.” He stands up, walking towards his front door. “Guess, I’ll go get it myself.”

“Wait.” Akaashi calls him before he could exit his house. “I think I saw Sugawara left an hour ago. I’m not sure if Yamaguchi was with him or not.”

“That’s fine.” Kuroo says. The level of trust Sugawara has for his friends is that everyone knows where he hid his spare key. He said that if anyone needs an emergency place to go or stay, his house would be available. Bless that man’s good soul. Of course, they’ll have to inform Sugawara about it too.

Kuroo tried clicking the doorbell and waited for 20 seconds. Silence is the only thing he got. He even tried knocking a few times but again, no response.

 _Huh_. Maybe Yamaguchi did follow Sugawara out after all.

This calls for drastic measures.

There are 5 mini pots on the ground. Kuroo lifts the 4th one from the right which the key is stuck under it. After unlocking the door, he straightaway looks for the blue bowl on top of the kitchen. Due to Sugawara’s house being the _‘headquarters’_ of their hangouts, everyone is bound to leave a lot of their shit behind. That’s why the blue bowl on the countertop is like a “Lost and Found” bowl.

Just as he thought, his glasses are in there. With a triumphant grin, he wipes the glasses with his shirt then proceed to wear it. Don’t be mistaken, there’s no power at all in the glasses. It’s fake. Once upon a time, Misaki told him that he looked good with glasses on and if it’s Misaki, _the_ Misaki who only compliments him once in a blue moon said that, thus, he took that compliment very seriously.

So, occasionally, he would wear it for fun.

Just as he was about to exit, he finally realizes something. The TV and fan were on which is weird if there’s no one at home. He scans the whole room and turns out, he isn’t alone.

The freckled boy is sitting at the table by the window.

At first, Kuroo didn’t notice it (because he was texting Sugawara) but the male is wearing his earphones in both ears. Just how loud is Yamaguchi’s music that he fails to notice the bell nor Kuroo’s footsteps.

Kuroo was about to mind his own business and just exits the house until his brain clicked.

_Isn’t this familiar…_

The younger isn’t even doing anything else. He is just hugging his knees and stares straight ahead while his earphones blaring. It’s not clear because Kuroo can barely see the side of his face but he heeds how the corner of Yamaguchi’s lip is curved downward.

He’s frowning.

Is this what Sugawara meant when he said he saw Yamaguchi stare into nothingness at the porch?

It feels like any moment a tear would roll down his cheeks and Kuroo suddenly feels uneasy. There’s a high chance that this is because of what had happened during practice earlier in the day.

Kuroo thought they worked that out. However, if he thinks about it again. With everything that had happened recently, he’s not surprised if their relationship is starting to fall apart.

Kuroo blames his nosy, meddling self as the reason why he is suddenly approaching the said freckled man. “Yamaguchi.” Kuroo gently places his hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder. Although he did ever so lightly, the younger flinches so hard that he dropped his phone on the floor. “Shit!” Yamaguchi curses before turning around to face Kuroo with wide eyes. Upon noticing Kuroo, he puffs out a deep sigh. “You scared me, Kuroo.”

“Well, better me than some stranger.”

Turning to glance at the door, Yamaguchi’s forehead wrinkled in confusion. “How did you even get in?”

Kuroo crouches down to pick up Yamaguchi’s phone then hands it to him. While doing so, his eyes unconsciously read the song that is displayed on the screen.

_Breakeven- The Script._

“You _gotta_ be careful, Freckles. I could be a bad guy and you won’t notice a thing.” Kuroo advises, giving back the latter his phone.

“Thank God, you’re not. Do you need something?” Yamaguchi questions as he stands up and heads to the kitchen.

Kuroo lifts his glasses. “Got it right here.”

“Oh. I didn’t know you wear glasses, Kuroo.”

“I don’t.” Kuroo shrugs, following the younger to the kitchen.

 _Oh_ , Yamaguchi nods. In that case, Kuroo is just like Yamaguchi’s classmate who wore glasses just to look smart. Though, Yamaguchi doubts that rarely helps. He is confident to say that his friend’s speech gives him away instantly the kind of person he is.

“I see. Ice cream?” Yamaguchi offers, showing Kuroo the Cornetto ice cream box.

For a second, Kuroo deliberates.

Sad songs. Staring into space. Sitting in a pitiful stance.

And _now_ , ice cream.

Kuroo notices a pattern here. Yamaguchi is really going through it, huh?

“How about… You follow me out and we’ll eat banana split ice cream instead.” Kuroo takes the box away from Yamaguchi’s hand and places it back into the fridge, ignoring Yamaguchi’s puzzled expression. “Though we won’t be alone. Misaki and two of the photography club members would be there as well.”

Yamaguchi is quiet for a moment before he breaks out into a chuckle. “And why would I do that?” He pulls the fridge open for the second time, only for Kuroo to close it again. “It’s better than plain ice cream.”

“Kuroo, I’m not close with any of the photography club members except for you.”

“Perfect! This is your opportunity!” The spoon in Yamaguchi’s hand is removed and placed back in the drawers. Kuroo tugs Yamaguchi who continues to whine all the way to his bedroom. “Come on, dress something nice. Misaki will be arriving soon.”

“Do I have to?” Yamaguchi pouts.

 _How adorable_ , Kuroo thinks. But, Kuroo has been around Bokuto for so long that he masters the art of unfaltering before puppy dog eyes. “Get in there!” He pushes Yamaguchi into his room then closes his bedroom door shut. “Come to my place once you’re done!”

With that, he skips out of the house, not forgetting to lock the door then places back the spare key. Kuroo enters the house with a satisfied grin on his face. Fishing out his phone, he calls Misaki to inform that there will be an addition today.

“Yamaguchi is going with you?” Akaashi asks once Kuroo has ended the call.

“Yeap. He looks like he needs some time out of the house.”

Akaashi nods, putting on his coat. “Great. I thought so too but he wouldn’t come with me and Bokuto.”

“Ew. No one wants to go third-wheeling with you two.” Kuroo scrunches his nose in disgust. “Unless you have a way to prevent Bokuto from calling your name out every 10 seconds then people might actually consider it.”

It’s not like it’s bad or anything. It’s just that… Bokuto gets _too_ “endearing” around Akaashi. And touchy too. God, he doesn’t know how Akaashi can stand with that very little to zero personal space. When in a crowd, it’s a lot easier to ignore. If it’s just the two of them, yikes.

“It’s not that bad. He’s just… uh…”

Seems like not even Akaashi himself can reason out as he stood silently, looking for his words. “Anyways, have fun you two.” Akaashi wishes them before exiting the door.

Just as the man exited the door, Yamaguchi comes inside with his coat.

“Oh, you’re done!” Kuroo picks up his grey coat as well. Misaki says that they are 2 minutes before reaching downstairs so that’s any time now. After checking everything in the house, Kuroo finally locks his house then turns to Yamaguchi. “You ready?”

“As ready as I can ever be.” Yamaguchi answers nervously, pocketing his hands in his pants.

At his answer, Kuroo suddenly begins to laugh. “Are you sure?”

It’s funny how Yamaguchi said that he is ready when Kuroo knows for a fact that he’s not. Is he _that_ nervous that he forgets the apple hair on his head? Half of Kuroo wants to just stay quiet and let Yamaguchi go out with his bangs tied like a coconut tree. But still, he is a nice person at heart. “Then, at least fix your hair.” Kuroo tells him, pulling out the hairband above Yamaguchi’s forehead. Thus, Yamaguchi’s bangs fall and cover his forehead messily.

Only realizing it now, Yamaguchi instantly slaps his forehead and groans. “You know what? I’ll be right back.” Yamaguchi says before he runs back into his apartment.

Shaking his head, Yamaguchi is really something.

It would be cute as well if he actually walks around the city with that hair. _Maybe next time,_ Kuroo giggles to himself.

Even when Kuroo said that it is a good opportunity to be close with the seniors, Yamaguchi might have a different opinion on it. When Kuroo said club members, he expected another third year. Not... the president and her friend.

Apparently, Misaki is a junior of Inomata which is why they are sometimes seen with each other. The reason why Kuroo is tagging along because two days ago, Misaki and Kuroo had helped Inomata during her sister's reception. So, her sister is inviting them to eat at her pastry shop for free.

Thinking about pastries, Yamaguchi's mouth waters at the thought of ﬂuffy chocolate cake with ice cream. _Ah... heaven!_ Kuroo coming to his house was fate. He was craving for something sweet anyways. He always does when he feels down.

Nevertheless, Yamaguchi is trying to enjoy the day out.

Before going to the said shop, Misaki thought it would be a good idea to eat something savoury before getting to dessert. Thus, they all are walking into a noodle shop. "They have the best cold soba noodles here." Kuroo whispers to him.

 _This is great!_ Yamaguchi hasn't had one in weeks. Just at the entrance door, they can already whiff the smell of sauces.

"I'll be right with you." Kuroo says, pushing Yamaguchi to join the others to the table. The freckled boy looks at him in alarm but he can't do anything right now. Shyly, he follows Misaki who is tugging him and her friend to a free table.

This isn't their ﬁrst time here. In fact, Kuroo and the others _love_ this place. They're already regulars. To which, Kuroo is comfortable with the son of the owner. "Hey, Kuroo! Haven't seen you in a while!" Minato says from behind the counter.

"Hey, man. How've you been doing?"

"Just the usual. Working from 8 am to 11 pm, what else? How about you?" The owner's son asks back. He was about to answer when the latter continues. "I heard that you uh... still having a hard time with, you know..."

 _Ah_...

So, he’s heard... And there's only one blabbermouth in this town that Kuroo knows who would pull that shit. "Did Daishou tell you that?"

"Yeah. They were here a week ago and I asked them about you since I haven't seen you in a while."

 _Oh_ , Minato... Out of all the people that come and go in your restaurant, why does he think Daishou is the perfect person to ask such a question? Minato is an example of Kuroo's friend who also happens to be Daishou's friend. Their circle of friends are much common than they would’ve liked.

"Well, I can tell you that right now, I’m actually doing ﬁne.” Kuroo says, his voice a little higher than he intended. He doesn't know why he's talking like that as well. “Anyways, forget about that. Can you do me a little favour?” Kuroo asks discreetly, showcasing his smile that easily persuades others. The other comes closer to lend his ear. Kuroo whispers something in the latter’s ear before pulling away with a thumbs up. “Can do or no can do?”

“Easy man.” Minato makes an okay sign with his fingers.

Kuroo then joins the others at the table. They left a spot for Kuroo beside Misaki which is also directly in front Yamaguchi. “As usual, right?” Misaki asks to which Kuroo nods. Nothing beats their cold soba noodles here. He taps his fingers while waiting for the speakers to play a certain song.

When the Justin Bieber song is suddenly cut off and a new song is played, Kuroo waits for Yamaguchi’s reaction.

The first 3 seconds of bass, Yamaguchi already recognize the song played. His eyes suddenly light up as he tries to cover his toothy grin with his palm. Seeing how Yamaguchi is excited, Kuroo can’t help but also grin to himself.

 _That didn’t take much to make him smile again_.

Apparently, Misaki seems to notice what’s going on around them. She scoots over, closer to Kuroo’s space then asks in a soft voice. “That’s your doing, heh? The song change?”

Kuroo clicks his tongue proudly. “Worth it, right?”

Misaki hums, leaning her elbows on the table. “So you’re like Sugawara now? Being part of Yamaguchi protection squad?”

Kuroo raises his eyebrow in confusion. “That’s what you think?”

Misaki shrugs before nodding. “Seems like it to me. But Sugawara does it to everyone. That’s just his character. While you…” She nudges Kuroo on his side. “What’s your reason?”

Kuroo doesn’t know what to answer. No, he doesn’t even understand what Misaki is trying to say. Not when she keeps giving him _that_ suggestive eyes. “What? Haven’t you seen me being nice?”

“To Bokuto maybe. That’s because he’s a big baby.”

Well yeah, everyone treats Bokuto like a baby. Because he has those episodes where he self-destructs but not only that, because he’s truly like a kid in a muscular body. Also, because no matter how Kuroo tries to deny it, he actually has a soft spot for Bokuto.

Before he could answer, Inomata starts calling for everyone’s attention. “Mind stopping at H&M for a while. Cause look!” She shows them something on her phone. Kuroo squints his eyes to read the small writings.

“No way!” Misaki screeches while clapping her hands. “I totally forgot about the monthly sale!”

They all begin turning to Yuri with hopeful eyes. Yuri is the one driving so if she wills it, then it’s a green light. She contemplates for a while before sighing. “Fine. But not longer than 30 minutes.”

The two girls cheer as they are already in the cloud of imagining new outfits.

“How about you?” Kuroo directs the question to Yamaguchi.

“Me? Ahh, no. I’ll just look along. Or I can help you shop too.” He offers.

Not a bad idea. Kuroo wouldn’t mind a second opinion. Though, Kuroo doesn’t know if he should trust Yamaguchi’s judgment because the male only wears something that makes him look small.

Their noodles arrive shortly after and it didn’t take long before their bowls become empty. They would have chatted longer at the noodle shop if it weren’t for them chasing the time. Although it was Friday, the last day of the week, but it was a pretty hectic day today. They had classes in the morning then club activities and due to Inomata’s sister going away for the weekend, they had to go tonight.

As promised, once their stomachs have been filled, they head to the mall where Inomata’s pastry shop is there. Because they had just eaten, everyone agrees to go H&M first while waiting for their tummy to digest the food. Giving sometime before their stomachs can take a round of dessert.

The girls are obviously very excited once they arrive. Yamaguchi is just like a puppy, following around without many words. Kuroo doesn’t sense any discomfort from Yamaguchi’s face. Perhaps because the girls are always in their own world that the younger doesn’t strike a conversation with them. Then again, Yamaguchi doesn’t seem like the one who would begin first.

“Want to go somewhere else?” Kuroo suggests after seeing Yamaguchi lazily skimming through the men’s clothes. For men, it’s only fun shopping when you’re _actually_ buying it.

“Didn’t you said you want to buy something?”

“Nah, I got a better idea.” Kuroo states before taking out his phone. He’ll just text Misaki that he’s taking Yamaguchi somewhere and that they’ll meet at the pastry shop once they are done.

This is the first for Yamaguchi to wander around this mall. The first mall he’s been to actually ever since he moved here. It’s really huge and there are lots of foreigners too unlike back at home.

It isn’t until Yamaguchi heard the sound of gunshots and music blaring that Yamaguchi realizes where Kuroo is taking him.

"Now, this is what I’m talking about!" Yamaguchi claps his hand in glee. He sends a grateful look to Kuroo before he storms inside to the token changer machine.

 _See_. Kuroo isn't a self-claimed expert for nothing. His senses for situations are great and he takes pride in how genius he can think to overturn a situation. In this case, he successfully turns Yamaguchi's sad night around.

After catching up to the younger, Yamaguchi turns to him and shows him the tokens he has changed. "So which should we play ﬁrst?"

"Up to you, Freckles."

Yamaguchi looks around the arcade before his eyes land on one particular thing. "Well, then. Want to see who's stronger?" Yamaguchi proposes, pointing at the boxing machine.

Kuroo scoffs arrogantly. Did Yamaguchi forget what his power was like during practices? The audacity to challenge him. "Want me to go easy on you?"

"Wow. Conﬁdent, aren't we?" Yamaguchi hoots, already skipping towards the machine. " _You_ start ﬁrst since you're so bold."

"The honour is mine." Kuroo ﬁrst and fore mostly cracks his knuckles then begin stretching his arms. He takes ﬁve steps away from the machine and balls his fingers into a ﬁst. Yamaguchi _knew_ how strong Kuroo is thus, for his own safety he steps aside.

With a deep breath, Kuroo runs to the machine then punches the punching bag with a loud bang. Immediately the machine begins counting the point of the impact while Yamaguchi's jaws are wide open.

"Can you beat that?" Kuroo challenges smugly after the number shows a solid 900.

After the number is shown on the machine, Yamaguchi's surprised expression suddenly turns...relieved, before it morphs to something daring. The freckled boy clears his throat. "My turn." He says, walking to the starting point where Kuroo stood. He follows Kuroo's stance as just now.

Kuroo notes that Yamaguchi seems more relaxed than he had anticipated. Like he had a newfound conﬁdence. _Weird_. Kuroo was sure that his best shot managed to quiver Yamaguchi.

"I'm going."

Just like Kuroo, he runs up to the machine before punching it with a loud bang! Possibly even louder than Kuroo’s that it had left Kuroo gawking.

_What the fuck?!_

When the scoreboard shows Yamaguchi’s score, Kuroo kneels down in defeat while Yamaguchi hops in victory. "Woohoo! 928! I win!" He cheers with a little victory dance.

"How? What? I thought you said that you haven’t been exercising lately." Kuroo demands an explanation.

"I didn’t! But these guns still work." Yamaguchi tries to ﬂex his arm. It looks funny because his oversized sweater is hiding his arms so he just looks like an adorable kid trying to ﬂex.

One thing that Kuroo forgets; Yamaguchi's main weapon in volleyball is his serve. He remembers his juniors in Nekoma would dread whenever it was Kageyama and Yamaguchi's turn to serve.

 _Damn_. Kuroo should have seen it coming.

"Fine." Kuroo stands up regaining his composure. "I'll let you have this one. Next game! I'll choose." Kuroo demands, ﬂicking his nose with his thumb then heads towards his next destination.

Yamaguchi chuckles at Kuroo's motivated eyes as he follows the taller.

The next game that Kuroo chooses happen to be Zombie Attack. Obviously, Kuroo secured his bag on this one. He's been playing with Kenma since high school and until now so, of course, he got this handled. It shows when Kuroo's high score is higher than Yamaguchi's.

"Hah, that's 1-1!" Kuroo blows the tip of the toy gun.

Yamaguchi rolls his eyes. "It would have been embarrassing if you lost this one."

Because of this lost, even Yamaguchi is motivated to win another game against Kuroo.

They started playing the air hockey next. Neither of them wants to admit but actually... both of them simultaneously suck. Each time they both serve, the point ended up going to the other person.

However, the winner determines who sucks less. Although they were super competitive, especially Yamaguchi who bites his lips as he hits the puck, at least both of them are laughing at each other.

It wasn’t as intense as Zombie Attack.

Kuroo is at his match point when he scores the last goal. As soon as the puck went through, Yamaguchi roars in defeat. "Nooooo!" Yamaguchi cries, planting his upper body onto the table.

"That's 2 to 1! Consider I win?"

"Ohohoho not so fast." Yamaguchi shakes his index ﬁnger. "We got all the games here."

Kuroo likes this enthusiasm. It's probably from the noodles before that he is having some adrenaline to play to compete. Also, because he's so used to competing with his friends, Yamaguchi is a new competitor for him. "Bring it on." Kuroo opens his wallet.

It's like they lost track of time. Playing this and that. And surprisingly, Yamaguchi is as good as Bokuto in arcade games. He's not Misaki's level though. No one can be on Misaki's level. That girl is something else. She isn’t called ace for nothing.

If she was here, Kuroo would have lost all hope to win against her.

The scores are finally 5 to 5. Yes, they played 10 games and Kuroo won 5 and lose 5. Misaki said that they're on the way so it means they're left with a very limited time. Thus, this will be the last game. The tiebreaker.

And they save the best for the last.

The basketball game.

"Not to brag but I have a very precise aim." Yamaguchi brags, winking as he pretends to shoot.

"Funny. So do I." Kuroo replies just as conﬁdent.

Due to only one machine being available, they had to take turns. Yamaguchi plays ﬁrst. When the balls fall with a beep, Yamaguchi quickly throws them into the hoops. At ﬁrst, Kuroo was relaxed. As seconds go by, he then becomes restless when Yamaguchi rarely misses the hoop. Even when the 2nd round with the moving hoops, Yamaguchi manage to score quite a good amount of points.

Maybe Kuroo had underestimate Yamaguchi's precision.

He can't let this be. Not like Kuroo is not conﬁdent with his shooting skills, but the loser has to do the winner one favour. Kuroo really doesn't want to be indebted to someone.

While Yamaguchi is playing seriously, Kuroo slowly sticks himself close to Yamaguchi. The younger who can't stop is slowly being moved to the side when Kuroo keeps invading his space until he is standing in the middle instead of Yamaguchi. "Oh my God, what's your problem?!" Yamaguchi tries to push Kuroo away at the same time continuing to score points. Unfortunately, he has become slower because of his angle.

When the game ends, Yamaguchi groans as he lightly shoves Kuroo away. "Cheater!" He accuses.

"I don’t know what you're talking about."

"You pushed me away from the machine!"

Kuroo pretends to be offended. "I did not!"

"Fine, your turn!” Yamaguchi says. From the younger's eyes, Kuroo can already see the malicious intent in it. Not even 3 seconds into the game, Yamaguchi has already begun poking Kuroo’s ribs repeatedly.

_This isn’t fair!_

At least his obstruction wasn't this lethal! "Stop!" Kuroo pushes Yamaguchi's hand from near him. When Yamaguchi's hand ﬁnally stops, Kuroo thought his obstacle was done. Suddenly, Yamaguchi jumps onto his back and taps away any ball that Kuroo picks up. "Aboard! Aboard! This is a clear offence!"

"Oh, _now_ it is?"

"Yamaguchi, has anyone told you that you're heavy?"

Earning a groan from Yamaguchi, the younger hugs Kuroo's neck even more. "I'm going to stick onto you until you admit that you cheat and I win by default."

"What? No! And can you please get off me." Although Kuroo says this, but his hands are holding onto Yamaguchi's thighs, preventing him from falling backwards.

"Not until you admit."

Kuroo huffs. A bright idea come into his mind. "Alright, then. Let's take a walk outside like this."

Immediately, Yamaguchi becomes stiff. "Stop! Turn around!" Yamaguchi screeches when Kuroo is walking towards the entrance of the arcade. "Kuroo, there's a lot of people out there!"

It's Friday. Of course, there are a lot of people. Kuroo didn't mind being seen like this. He is already used to his friends making a scene in public. For Yamaguchi however, being piggybacked in a damn family mall isn't quite a beautiful scene as in dramas. It's highly embarrassing.

Even so, none of them wants to retreat.

"Kuroo!" Yamaguchi grasps a handful of Kuroo’s hair.

Kuroo winces. "Ow! Do you think we're in ratatouille or something?!"

"Turn back or you'll be the next Linguini!”

"Ay ay ay okay. Okay!" Kuroo knows Tsukishima and Hisoka had said that Yamaguchi is mischievous. But, Kuroo might have underestimated that side of his. He's always so reserve and obedient so seeing him acting so petty is new but refreshing. It's like unlocking a total new side of him. "You can let go of my hair now." Reluctantly, Yamaguchi lets go of it. "Now, my prince. How do I change myself from being a carrier and back to human?"

Yamaguchi lets out a laugh before he pretends to think. "Hmmm.... how about you buy me that hotdog over there?"

“As you wish—”

Before Kuroo could ﬁnish his sentence, all of a sudden, a group of girls approach them from behind. "Tetsurou, that's you, right?"

Hearing the gentle voice, Kuroo turns around facing the girls. Somehow, after registering who the person is, Yamaguchi can feel Kuroo becomes rigid under him. He's not even responding to the girl who called him.

"Uh..." Yamaguchi jumps off from Kuroo's back and onto the ground. He ﬁxes his shirt before nudging Kuroo to stand up straight.

"Oh. Ayumi." Kuroo ﬁnally responds. Yamaguchi didn't know what is with the unsettled air so he just sticks close to Kuroo without saying anything.

Ayumi notices Yamaguchi hiding behind Kuroo so she says; "Is that Tsukishima? The boyfriend?"

 _Uh-oh._ Not the taboo topic, Yamaguchi sweats. It was only a few days ago that Kuroo properly broke everything off. Is this going to reopen the wounds?

To Yamaguchi's surprise, Kuroo didn't seem bothered as he lets out a chuckle. "That's old news. We broke up months ago. This is Yamaguchi." He brings Yamaguchi forward and slings his arms around the shorter.

"Ahh. So, your new boyfriend."

 _Why, this girl_ —Can she stop making assumptions for once?

Again, Kuroo only laughs. "Why? Does he look like one?"

Before Ayumi could utter out another wrong answer, Yamaguchi speaks up ﬁrst. "I'm his friend. Nice to meet you."

"Ayumi. Kuroo's step-sister."

It's like Yamaguchi's mind hit a brake. _Step-sister?_ He glances to Kuroo who only lets out a strained smile. Sensing that Kuroo wouldn’t speak without a push, Yamaguchi pinches Kuroo's elbow. "Say something." He whispers.

Scratching his head, the reluctance is so obvious on Kuroo's face. "It's been a while. You look... taller."

"Thanks." The girl replies, seemingly enthusiastic that Kuroo is talking to her.

This ambience. This whole conversation... It's really awkward for some reason. When the two of them fall quiet, Yamaguchi felt suffocating. He wonders how both of them feels.

"You should come by our house. We haven't seen you in—"

"Not even my mother's house is able to see me often." Kuroo cuts her with a snicker.

Okay, no. Yamaguchi really has no doubt that he is in the middle of a possible family feud. The way this girl smiles at the reply like she had expected this. "I see. In that case, I'll see you around." She bows her head and hesitantly steps away. "Nice meeting you, Yamaguchi."

"The pleasure is mine." Yamaguchi nods his head. He waits until she's farther away before he turns to glare at Kuroo. "What was that all about?"

"What?" Kuroo ignores him and heads back inside the arcade.

Yamaguchi sighs but he follows him. "Couldn’t you be anymore colder towards your sister?"

Kuroo stops his tracks abruptly, causing Yamaguchi to hit his nose against Kuroo's back. He faces Yamaguchi before correcting Yamaguchi sternly. " _Step-sister."_

 _Does that not make her your sister?_ Yamaguchi wanted to retort but he knows well when to take a step back from the topic. "Just one more question. When was the last time did you see her? She looks surprised to see you."

"Two years ago. Or three, maybe. I don't know." He shrugs.

"That long! Why?"

"Freckles, don't stick your nose on people's family matters."

That manages to make Yamaguchi zips his lips. Alright! He won't meddle. But still! Yamaguchi didn't think Kuroo could be cold towards any girls.

"Come on. We should meet Misaki and others."

It's not surprising at all to see each holding a large paper bag in their hands when the girls arrive. Inomata excitedly ushers them inside the white coloured store.

As soon as they are inside, Yamaguchi's jaw drops. It's extremely breathtaking. What's unique is that the theme of the bakery itself. Instead of all white, it's full of polka dots. No wonder the bakery is called Polka Town. From the paintings to the tables, it's all polka dots. It isn't too much to become a sore to the eye. It's just... pretty.

Oh, and the smell! Yamaguchi _loves_ the smell of fresh-baked cookies, muﬃns. This is heaven! He did a great job tagging along Kuroo and his friends. "You two, follow me ﬁrst." Inomata points to Kuroo and Misaki. Yamaguchi guesses it's to meet the sister at the backdoor.

Without wasting any time, Yamaguchi whips his head to the display near the counter. "Oh wow, they even have _Pandan_ Chiffon cake. This is his 3rd time gulping at the marvellous looking pastries.

While Yuri goes to order hers, Yamaguchi is still in dilemma to eat the lava cake or the carrot cake. After much thought, he goes with the lave cake because he just remembered that he is craving for some ice cream too. Hot chocolate lava cake and cold ice cream, Lord help his sweet tooth!

The two sit down ﬁrst at the table. Even the table is cute. It's round, enough for 5 people to sit down. "Really cool, huh?" Yuri says, scanning around them. "They just opened this a year ago. Weekends are usually packed."

More reason for Yamaguchi to anticipate the desert. Lots of customers mean this place is good news. "I'm already having high hopes."

"As a regular customer here, this won't let you down, I promise!"

They talked more about where Yamaguchi comes from. Apparently, she's not from Tokyo as well but has been living here for 3 years, she remembers this town like at the back of her hands. It's inevitable that the story about the 1st year who got haunted by a ghost during the 3rd year camping trip to be brought up. He didn't expect someone from the 4th year to hear it as well.

"It's really just an encounter." Yamaguchi says unsurely. He's not too keen to recall that horrifying memory again. How do people find an encounter with a ghost is something to boast about? Yamaguchi couldn't relate!

"I heard Bokuto and Kuroo did too."

"Yeah, they did as well." But it was Yamaguchi who got the direct contact with it.

Ugh, just thinking about it makes his hair stands. Thankfully, Yuri changes the subject again and talks about the upcoming school festival. The photography club is planning to open a café again for this year. At the same time, there will be several photo booths in the cafe. They did this last year and a lot of people actually loved it. "We're still working on the theme. There's already a list to choose from. Don’t worry, regarding the theme, everyone will vote for it."

Sounds about fun to him. He's looking forward to his ﬁrst college festival. It'll deﬁnitely be bigger than high school ones. He just hopes the preparation isn’t that hectic. Yamaguchi has seen how exhausted Sugawara is. Yet, the latter can still make it to his work and volleyball practices. Amazing that guy.

Yuri’s buzzer buzzes ﬁrst so she went ahead and take her food. At the same moment, Kuroo, Inomata and Misaki exit from the backdoor and follows to Yamaguchi's waving hand. "Oh, you’ve ordered already?" Kuroo surprises to see the red buzzer on the table.

"Yeap! Chocolate lava cake and ice cream!" Yamaguchi chirps happily.

"Ah, I was about to share these with you." Kuroo opens the big box that he has been holding and inside there are 8 pieces of doughnuts. "Whoa, they look so good. What's in the other box?"

"Churros."

Lucky! _I guess that's the reward that they get for helping_. Damn, Yamaguchi wouldn't mind doing any work if he gets that good and sweet stuff in return. "Wow, I like this one. With the crushed Oreo topping.” He points to the 2nd on the top left corner.

"Take it." Kuroo offers.

"Ehh, it's okay." He refuses. This doesn’t belong to him! How can he take one?

"It's fine, Yamaguchi. We're going to share with the others anyways at home." Misaki insists.

Kuroo nods. "Yeah and I'm telling you. Bokuto would make sure that the box would be empty before he goes home."

Yamaguchi chuckles at the last remark. That does sound like Bokuto. No one enjoys free food more than Bokuto. However, Yamaguchi is still very much full from the noodles he ate. And plus, he's not even sure if he can ﬁnish the lava cake all by himself despite he's been craving for it.

"Then, I'll eat it with everyone once we're home." Yamaguchi answers.

"Fine by me." Misaki rubs her hands together before she picks up the glazed one. Kuroo also lifts one into his mouth. Just in time, like the universe doesn’t want him to suffer alone, his buzzer goes off. "My cake is here!" Yamaguchi stands up and leaves for the counter.

"Hey." Misaki calls for Kuroo in a whisper. "Is everyone coming tonight?"

"Hisoka said he'll pass. I think Mari said she's coming because she's bored. Yahaba?"

"He's not coming either. He doesn't care much about sweets, remember?"

Oh, yeah. Yahaba doesn't have a sweet tooth. He bets everyone wants to stay home because they're exhausted from practice. Furthermore, it's Friday.

Maybe it's because Kuroo was excited to resume his volleyball activities that he didn’t feel tired at all. It's like he's on the run. Since they are already here at the mall, why not go watch a movie before he goes home? Plus, The Nun has been out for 3 days and he desperately wants to watch it.

"You know," Kuroo begins with a pout. "There's a movie showing now at the cinemas. I heard the movie's good."

Misaki rolls her eyes, already know where this conversation is going. "Talking about The Nun?”

With a grin, he smiles to conﬁrm her assumptions. "Come on! What do you say?"

"I'm bringing my mom's car. I have a curfew." Yuri says apologetically.

Kuroo glances hopefully to Misaki and she sighs. "You know I hate scary movies."

"Well, I'm down with it." Inomata volunteers. Finally, some saving grace. He sends a grateful look to his club president. Now, he just needs Yamaguchi to conﬁrm. Not like it's going to be awkward if it's just him and Inomata. But he prefers three people than two.

Just in time, Yamaguchi arrives back, carefully bringing his plate. "Okay, what did I miss?"

"The Nun." Kuroo wriggles his eyebrows. "Up for the challenge?”

"The one in the cinemas? Tonight?"

"Yeah, why not? It's just for 2 hours. Inomata is joining too."

Although Yamaguchi is a scaredy-cat in real life but he does enjoy James Wan's movies. His franchise is his favourite because it's more on the jumpscares. Usually, people hate jumpscares but Yamaguchi loves it in the movies. In real life, not so much. "I guess. Misaki and Yuri?"

"Nah, you three have fun without us."

"Okay then, but how do we go home? The train?" Yamaguchi inquires. The car belongs to Yuri and if she's going home then obviously they have to take the train. Unless...

"Don't worry. My sister is getting off early. She can send you two back."

Oh, thank God. Friday night means the train would be fully loaded. Yamaguchi is still trying to get used to the crowded train. It’s not easy but then again, no one actually likes being packed like sardine.

Once everyone is ﬁnished, it's time to part ways. "See you guys at home." Misaki and Yuri waves them goodbye. All the doughnuts and churros are being handed to Misaki.

Kuroo knows for a fact that if everyone has gathered before he arrives home, he's sure he will arrive at an empty box. His friends really lack of self-control when it comes to food. Him included. That's why Kuroo saves one in a paper bag and keeps it in a bag. Well, actually. In Inomata's bag because he basically brought nothing except for his wallet and phone.

"I've bought the tickets online since it was selling fast just now." Inomata shows her phone. It's a relief that she thought fast. It's finally the weekend, everyone is probably just like them; waiting for Friday to ﬁnally watch the most anticipated movie this month. "We have roughly 45 minutes before the movie starts. Why don’t you guys walk around ﬁrst?"

"Eh? How about you?"

"I'm going to help my sister for a while. Just 20 minutes then I'll ﬁnd you guys. Sounds good?" She asks.

Kuroo shrugs. "Fine by me."

They part ways. Yamaguchi wonders how they're going to ﬁll in the 45 minutes. Oh! They should immediately buy the popcorn!

Wait... they just ate. Maybe not.

The younger was humming to Uptown Girl when suddenly he feels like something is missing. Turns out there is because suddenly Kuroo is not beside him. Yamaguchi looks everywhere, turning a whole 360 to look for the taller in panic.

"I'm here, Freckles." Kuroo hollers him from one of the shops behind him.

 _Phew_! Yamaguchi was wondering how could he lost someone that tall and good looking in this mall. He jogs back to the man standing in front of a puzzle store.

Now that they are in the puzzle store, Yamaguchi realizes that he has never been to one. He knew that back then, when Kuroo and Hisoka were still apartment buddies, they would buy the 500 pieces puzzle and just laid them on the living room table. They didn’t ﬁnish it in one day or one month. They just kept the pieces scattered on the table then when they feel like it, they'll just sit down and solve the puzzle.

The large one hanging in a frame in the living room is probably their biggest achievement. However, Yamaguchi also remembers how Hisoka said that it's been a while since they've done that.

"Are you planning to buy one?" Yamaguchi tags behind Kuroo who is looking around the shelves.

Kuroo shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe."

Yamaguchi's eyes light up in interest at them. There are even the ones with Marvel characters and cartoons from Cartoon Network. Not going to lie, he _is_ tempted to buy one but it's not as if Yamaguchi himself doesn't know how he probably would be having a hard time ﬁnishing it.

"Come. I have something to show you." Kuroo beckons him to the back. The younger wordlessly follows Kuroo who disappears behind a black curtain. Pushing aside the curtain, his jaw drops as he enters in the dark room. There's no electricity in the room. The only thing that's making him see in the dark are the glowing lights.

And these glowing lights are coming from the puzzles on the wall.

"Oh… my." Yamaguchi's hand goes to caress the framed puzzle on the wall. He didn't know glow in the dark puzzles existed. 18 years of living and he is only discovering it now?

"Nice, isn't it?" Kuroo says proudly.

 _Deﬁnitely_ , Yamaguchi nods. Maybe he _should_ buy one of the glowing in the dark ones. Ouh... but... the price probably wouldn't be that cheap, Yamaguchi grimaces. "Is the one in your living room glows as well?"

"Nah, they're just normal ones. But come here. I want you to see this." Kuroo steps aside, revealing a little boy's portrait. What has Yamaguchi's word stuck in his throat is how the little boy has freckles on his face.

And those freckles are glowing.

"I saw this the last time I went here. I figured this portrait might still be here.." Kuroo explains.

Yamaguchi’s ﬁngers unconsciously brush on the little boy's cheeks and nose. The little boy has a glow in his eyes too with just a small hint of smile. The art is cartoon-like, the kid having big eyes and coloured cheeks. Yamaguchi can’t exactly pinpoint the exact color because of the darkness.

The freckles. It looks just like his. But with the glowing effects, it looks like stars. "His freckles are beautiful." Yamaguchi whispers fondly.

Kuroo too unconsciously smiles as he leans himself on the wall. "We can go buy glowing marker pens. I'll draw it on your face for you."

Yamaguchi snorts, jokingly pushes Kuroo’s stomach.

He knows what Kuroo is doing. Yes, he's been insecure about his freckles for the past few days. At ﬁrst, Yamaguchi thought that it would pass just like the many times it did. However, looking at the foundation he bought sitting untouched on his desk, it keeps haunting him. He tried applying the foundation and despite feeling like something is on his face, the zero dots on his face actually made his stomach churns.

Maybe he doesn't want them gone after all. Still, Yamaguchi wishes he has a ﬂawless face.

Yes, he knows his insecurities is eating him up. He didn't expect Kuroo to realize that.

When Yamaguchi didn't say anything, Kuroo chooses to continue. "Hey. Yours are pretty too, you know."

The way Kuroo said it so soft, something in Yamamguchi’s heart made a thump. It was sincerely said that Yamaguchi ﬁnds himself believing it. Not like Kuroo would lie to him to ﬂatter him. What does he get out of that?

And because of that, Yamaguchi's lips split into a tender smile. "You really mean that?"

"Of course!" Kuroo roars. "When have I lied?!"

"Okay, that one was a lie."

"Okay, correction. When have I lied to you?"

Yamaguchi giggles as he turns to look at Kuroo fully. Kuroo reﬂects his smile as he waits for Yamaguchi's next words, seemingly proud of his plan. "Thank you, Kuroo." And Yamaguchi doesn't meant only the compliment on his freckles. But also throughout the many times that Kuroo is somehow always there for him.

When he said he gained a friend, he didn't expect Kuroo to be one of the people who makes him feel at ease.

The way Yamaguchi is looking at him with a gentle expression, Kuroo feels warm in the inside. Maybe Kuroo _should_ buy a glowing marker pen so he can draw glowing freckles on Yamaguchi. Kuroo even surprises himself when instead of boasting, Kuroo lightly brushes Yamaguchi's bangs away from his eyes. "My pleasure."

A part of Kuroo feels like itching. His hands wanted to move. Or more precisely, wanted to pull Yamaguchi into a hug. He doesn't know. It feels right at that moment. But before he could, a children's laughter can be heard and there are 2 kids running inside the dark room as well.

They glance at the kids before both of them breaks into a laughter. "Should we head to the cinema now?"

Kuroo peaks at his wristwatch before nodding. "Sure, if you want."

"Okay."

They actually arrived later than they had expected. When the three of them walks inside, the lights were already turned off but the ads are yet to ﬁnished. Thank God! They were a bit late because Inomata had too many things to do back there. It doesn't matter now. As long as they arrive just in time before the movie starts.

Approximately an hour into the movie, Kuroo realizes something. Yamaguchi is really jumpy when he watches horror movies. Is he a masochist or something? He said he enjoys movies like these but he's been trembling every 3 minutes that it's laughable. That or he needs to go to the toilet.

Who would have thought it's both because not long later, Yamaguchi excuses himself to the toilet.

Man, he's going to miss the scary parts.

Just then, Kuroo’s phone vibrates in his pocket. He has a half mind to ignore it but who knows it might be important. When Hisoka's name is shown, he pauses for a moment. Should he answer while in here? The buzzing stops just before he could press any button. Not 10 seconds later, the name is back on screen. For Hisoka to call him twice, it must be important.

Looks like he's going to miss some scary parts as well. As soon as he is out of the hall, he swipes the green button. "Hey,"

 _"Oh, Kuroo! You answered!"_ The man on the other line sounded relieved.

"Yeah, what's up?"

_"I've been calling Yamaguchi's phone for so many times. He's not answering."_

"His phone died a while ago." Kuroo ﬁlls in. When they were queuing to get their tickets checked, Yamaguchi complains that he didn't bring his power bank and that his phone is at 0%.

Speaking of the tiger, Yamaguchi bumps into Kuroo at the front door. "Oh, you're out here." Yamaguchi says hurriedly because he wants to get back inside to not miss any more scenes. However, Kuroo grabs his arms to still him in place.

_"Is he there? Bring Yamaguchi to the phone."_

Kuroo wordlessly gives Yamaguchi the phone. The latter stares at the phone then back to him before taking it and places it to his ears. When Hisoka spoke to Kuroo, he sounded like he was in a hurry.

Upon realizing whose voice is on the other line, Yamaguchi's expression darkens. As Kuroo expected, they didn't actually patched things up when they went home together. At least not completely.

Yamaguchi takes his phone and walks to somewhere more secluded. Of course, Kuroo didn't follow. In fact, he should have gone back inside the hall. Somehow, Kuroo can only stand there dumbly while he stares at Yamaguchi's back. It's not his phone that he is worried about.

They sound so serious.

When Yamaguchi ends the call, he releases a very deep sigh with a pinch on his forehead. Turning around, he didn't expect Kuroo to still be standing in front of the door.

Ah, right! His phone.

Before Yamaguchi could say anything, Kuroo asks him ﬁrst. "Why did Hisoka called?"

Yamaguchi hands Kuroo back his cellphone then hugs his own arms. "He said he wanted to talk to me. So, he wants to see me."

_Is that just it?_

Yamaguchi bites his lip before he continues. "He wants to see me _now_."

"Oh." Kuroo says. No wonder Yamaguchi looked reluctant. There's a sudden weight in Kuroo's heart. Like he is disappointed. For that reason, he can't muster up a smile. "Where uh... where is he?"

"He's 5 minutes from here." Yamaguchi answers. "I have to go."

Kuroo's jaw tightens as he tries to smile this time. "Sure. I'll go home with Inomata alone then." He hopes the disappointment laces in his voice isn't obvious. He shouldn't be that sad over it but… he is.

"I'm sorry—"

"No. It's okay. This is nothing. I mean he's your boyfriend. You should uh... talk to him." Kuroo clears his throat and grabs the handle of the door. "See you at home then."

"Uh? Yeah. I'll see you at home." Yamaguchi says in a low volume.

Kuroo didn't wait for Yamaguchi to leave ﬁrst as he enters the movie hall again. But his legs stop there. The sound of thrilling music resonates all over the hall but Kuroo can't bring himself to look at the screen. He keeps looking at his feet.

Battling with his inner self, at last, Kuroo turns around and opens the door again to peek his head outside. Only Yamaguchi's back is visible to him. The younger is walking away and eventually disappears by the stairs.

Kuroo should feel happy. He already did more than enough to cheer his friend up. Or else, Yamaguchi would have been cooped up by the window eating ice cream. Now, he passes the baton to Hisoka.

Anyhow, for some reason, Kuroo hesitates to hand the baton to Hisoka. Why did he feel like it's a pity that Yamaguchi had to go back early? What's worse is that he's going back to _him_.

Lips turning into a frown, Kuroo sighs as he closes the door. This is normal, right? Anyone would be disappointed if your friends stood you up halfway.

Kuroo and Inomata went home immediately after the movie ends. Thank God it wasn’t that late but the mall did begin closing as they went down the escalator. Bidding Inomata and her sister goodbye, Kuroo sighs after a long tiring day.

As he makes his way upstairs, he can already hear laughter coming from his apartment.

After letting himself in, his friends greets him loudly before they turn their attention back to the TV screen. Kuroo sits on the arm of the couch since everywhere else is already occupied. What Kuroo realizes after scanning the whole room is that Yamaguchi isn't here. There's a possibility that Yamaguchi might've already come back home but with Sugawara here, Kuroo doubts otherwise.

"Hey! What you got there?" Bokuto says excitedly, pointing to the paper bag on Kuroo’s hand.

"This is my doughnut!" Kuroo hides it from their view while sticking his tongue out. "I knew I would come back to an empty box so I save one for myself."

“I was just wondering” Bokuto pouts as he huffs.

For a group of adults, Kuroo ﬁnds it ridiculous that they all are watching Toy Story 4. Then again, everyone here grew up with the Toy Stories series so even Kuroo prods Misaki to scoots aside, giving him some space so he can watch it as well.

Eventually, once the movie is over, one by one, his friends start heading out. Sugawara left ﬁrst then Misaki with Mari and then, it's just Akaashi and Kuroo in the living room. It's almost 12 which is still considered early to sleep for a weekend.

"Didn't they like broke up?" Kuroo asks in confusion while their eyes are not leaving the TV.

"It's complicated." Akaashi answers. Other than Yahaba, Akaashi too seems to like watching that old but famous show called Friends. Kuroo just goes with it every weekends. At least he isn’t like Hisoka where they would have to ﬁght for the TV all the time.

What he doesn’t understand from the scene is that why everyone is accusing this Ross guy as a cheater. "What's complicated? Weren’t they on a break?”

Akaashi looks at him pointedly. "Yes they were but Ross had sex on the same night."

"So?"

"What do you mean so?"

"I mean why did it matter if he was doing it that night or tomorrow night or a week after? He thought she was moving on."

Akaashi stays silent. Not because he didn’t know how to answer. It's because he can’t believe how _clueless_ his friend is. "Kuroo, cheating isn't always physical. It's more than that. It's the feeling of betrayal." The younger begins. "Knowing that someone you love can easily make love towards another person not even 10 hours after you broke up, how little does the relationship meant?" Akaashi reasons out. He continues. "It is not what the sex meant to Ross. It is what it meant to Ross and Rachel’s relationship.”

Perhaps, with that explanation, Kuroo can understand just a little bit. He is still dubious about it and maybe that's why until the end, watchers are divided about it. "So, that's it? If you betray that person then that's cheating?"

"The situation with Ross and Rachel is complicated but at the same time, it's not. But overall, if you ﬂirt with someone while in a relationship, isn't that betraying one's trust?" Akaashi says as a matter of factly. "Not many people agree, but to me, even just ﬂirting, you _are_ cheating."

At that, Kuroo falls quiet. No, he actually quite gets where Akaashi is coming from. In fact, he agrees. Flirting meant that you disregard that you have a partner. It's like you're saying _‘my partner doesn't matter_ ’. _‘They don’t exist.’_

That's betrayal.

Then, the million-dollar question is...

Is Yamaguchi being cheated on?

Kuroo clicks his tongue as he chugs the 100 plus down his throat. Technically, if they go by deﬁnition...

 _Hmmm_ , _you know what?_ He's not even going to think about it. That's enough meddling for today. He's been sticking his nose more than he should have. "You're right. It’s complicated."

Akaashi notices how Kuroo seems to be in his thoughts. Usually, he would just shrug it off and although it does look like he's trying to focus back on the show, but the black-haired man probably doesn't realize that he is frowning. "Who are you thinking of?"

"Hmm? Come again?"

The younger slows down the TV volume. It’s past midnight anyway. "You're thinking about Yamaguchi, aren't you?"

Hearing that not so far from the truth statement, Kuroo almost coughs on his chips. "What makes you say that?"

Akaashi shrugs. "I don't know. Cause you look deep in your thoughts." Kuroo raises his eyebrow at Akaashi before the latter ﬁnally confesses. "... well, and because I'm thinking about it too."

_Oh...?_

This is new. He never expected Akaashi to be someone who hears gossip as well. "This is a surprise."

"Please. Yamaguchi is my friend too. And Bokuto doesn't tell me much." Akaashi says, slightly embarrassed.

Maybe this whole love triangle is bigger than Kuroo had thought. Not out loud, at least. Despite everyone turning a blind eye on them, Kuroo is pretty sure he isn't the only one that's silently interested. "Then, what do you think?"

"I wouldn't know." Akaashi hums. By this time, the TV is already turned off. "But I think you would."

"Me?"

Akaashi nods. "I wouldn't know if Hisoka was actually ﬂirting or that's just how they are as friends. On the other hand, you third years know exactly the answer." Something along those words made Kuroo feel like he is an accomplice of a crime. "So, what do _you_ think, Kuroo?" The question is thrown back at him.

Kuroo doesn't know what to answer. Even if he does, he _can't_. What does he think? Yes, he thinks that Hisoka is in love with Mari. Even when he is in a relationship with Yamaguchi. However, does he think that Hisoka is cheating on Yamaguchi?

He didn't get to answer the question when Akaashi stands and cleans the bits of chips on his shirt. "That may be a question to ponder, isn't it? I'll leave your friends to make the judgment. Although, I don't blame you guys for not making any move. Hisoka is after all your friend." Akaashi moves to start clearing the empty boxes and bottles into the trash bin.

After a pause, Kuroo speaks up again. "Hisoka... his situation is not that simple."

"I know." Akaashi agrees although he doesn't know much about the details. His boyfriend is awfully quiet and despises talking about this matter. This raises even more suspicion on Hisoka's part. "But I hope you do know Yamaguchi is a walking time bomb. The minute he sees everything in a different point of view, it is when everything will change." Akaashi mutters before walking away.

 _Fuck_. It's not like Kuroo doesn't know that. He's sure everyone knows about is as well but neither of them can actually say anything. Their circumstances are very hard. Will anyone be spared at the end of this dark tunnel?

Already changing into his pyjamas, Kuroo goes out to the kitchen to drink one last time before he heads to bed. He's already washing his glass clean when he notices the plastic bag at his foot. _Ah, shit_. He forgot to throw the trashes. Akaashi would give him that side-eye glare if he didn't.

Muttering a sigh, Kuroo takes the plastic bag and heads outside. The good thing about his apartment is that it’s a 3 story apartment and his is on the 2nd ﬂoor so he doesn’t have to go down that much stairs. It’s still a chilly night. Kuroo can’t wait for summer to come so he can wear his shorts at night or maybe head to the beach for a swim. That's a good plan.

He was about to enter his house when he hears footsteps near him. Glancing to his right, his eyes widen when Yamaguchi waddles in with his head hung low. Noticing Kuroo's presence, the freckled boy looked up and shock flashes across his face. "Oh, Kuroo. You're still up."

It's not exactly his nap time. Then again, it's almost 1 in the morning and Yamaguchi is only returning now? "Yeah. You uhm... out for a long time."

"Ah, yes. I guess you're _kinda_ right." Yamaguchi replies, scratching the back of his head.

There's this suffocating air around them. It's awkward but it's more than that. Kuroo can't place why. As if they had parted ways in uncomfortable terms. Or maybe that's just Kuroo. Trying to shake this feeling off, Kuroo asks Yamaguchi. "How did it go with Hisoka?"

"It was ﬁne." Yamaguchi smiles a little. Barely that it wouldn't count as a smile. "We talked a few things over."

Kuroo would have asked Yamaguchi what he meant by that. He's curious as well. Is it a good talk or is it a heavy one? Most importantly, why Yamaguchi seemed like the weight of the talk got heavier than before? "That's good then." He responds.

After a few seconds of silence, both seemingly don't know how to keep the conversation going. Thus, Kuroo excuses himself ﬁrst. "Well, I better get in."

"Yeah, me too." Yamaguchi replies shortly.

As Kuroo is already inside, he hesitates for a bit. He hears the door adjacent to his has closed. That conversation didn't feel all too well, did it? Now that Kuroo is alone, he feels...guilty.

_Going to bed like this is no good._

Walking to his fridge, he takes out the paper bag that he had carried around while outside. Well, technically it was Inomata who carried it in her bag but whatever, same difference. He sprints over to the door in front of his unit. Pressing the doorbell once, he waited anxiously for a certain brown-haired male to appear.

When Yamaguchi opens the door, the younger seems confused. "Hi?"

"Hey," Kuroo says and this time, his face is a little brighter than before. "I forgot to give you this." He chuckles nervously, handing forth the paper bag.

The freckled boy takes the bag and inspects the inside of it. Immediately, his slightly frowned lips turn into a smile. “Is that… the doughnut with Oreos?”

"I ﬁgured you might still crave for it." Kuroo utters in a shy tone but he doesn't let it show much in his voice.

Yamaguchi looks at him fondly. "I… Wow.Thank you, Kuroo."

Kuroo nods as he is satisfied with the younger’s smile. "You're welcome." He takes his leave again and was about to enter his house when he is stopped by Yamaguchi calling his name. "Kuroo."

In a bolt of lightning, Kuroo turns back to Yamaguchi. "Yeah?"

Yamaguchi chuckles before pulling the paper bag close to his chest. "I had a great time today with you." He says in the sincerest tone that Kuroo feels his ears blushing.

"O... oh." He stutters. Kuroo blinks a few times before he ﬁnally gains his composure again. "No problem." He replies. With that, they parted ways for the 2nd time.

Once Kuroo is lying down on his bed, his mind keeps repeating what had just happened. Did he just blush?

Pfft, why does Yamaguchi has to say that in a heart ﬂuttering way? It's not like they were on a date or something. Ahh! He can still feel the heat on his ears.

Still, although Kuroo didn’t say it to Yamaguchi, but he too had a great time today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Ayyyy an unintentional fluff chapter ^^ as fluffy as this is, this is all CALM BEFORE STORM. Next chapter is possibly what readers have been waiting for so long asdfghjkl. Btw, I have started my online class and it's just..............sucks. It might take longer than usual to update but I will keep it coming! I promise hehehe. Tell me what you think of this ^^
> 
> On a more serious note, I just want to say that Black!! Lives!! Matters!! The recent thing that happened is just devastating and it's the second reason why I hold off updating for a while. Support Black Lives Matters! This shouldn't be asked! Sign the petitions and donate if you can. I'll link it down below. It's very quick and easy! Those who went to protest, please be safe. Remember BLM isn't a trend. Keep talking about it even after the murderers are held accountable. Stay safe and voice out to spread awareness! #BlackLivesMatters
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/# (Ways You Can Help)  
> https://twitter.com/rosiegguks/status/1266302612250324993 (Thread of donation links, pls don't donate to change org)  
> https://twitter.com/iDiminies/status/1267550974190764033 (Thread of Youtube videos where the money will be donated, don't skip the ads!)


	11. Rainbow Before Storm

7.4k words

* * *

It's Wednesday and what Kuroo wants more than anything is for the weekend to come. God, he already has two assignment papers to write and it's exhausting. Of course, in the end, he will procrastinate and it won’t be until 3 days before the deadline that he will actually start working on it. He's not the only one though. Everyone in his circle of friends shares the same brain cells when it comes to procrastination.

Speaking of friends, every single one of them seems occupied today. It’s probably due to the upcoming festival that every club is holding meetings left and right. Not one is even available that Kuroo ended up alone for lunch. Since he's going to be alone, he'll just walk over to the sushi restaurant outside the campus.

It’s a relief that there are not many people. Kuroo finds himself at the seat further inside near the counter. It’s colder there. Once he is done with his order, he waits drearily while tapping his fingers.

His mother's birthday is next Friday.

Kuroo sighs. That's another huge list he has got to do. Searching for presents. Buy a cake. Perfect a recipe. It's his mother's birthday so it's only natural that Kuroo will be the one cooking instead of her. Which means he has only less than 2 weeks to master a dish. As per usual, he'll just bug Sugawara about it later.

While nodding his head to the song playing in the shop, he hears a woman’s voice near him. "Fancy seeing you here."

Kuroo looks up from the table to see Inomata waving at him with a slight tug of lips. "Oh, it's the president." He says, offering the woman to sit adjacent to him.

She smiles before taking her seat. “Alone?”

“Just me.” Kuroo replies sadly. He really hates having lunch alone like a loner but what can he do? It’s fortunate that he bumps into Inomata here.

The waiter arrives shortly after Kuroo presses the button on the table. His bento arrives at the same time as Inomata was about to order. Still, Kuroo doesn’t doubt that they’ll finish eating at the same time. Round 2 in a sushi restaurant is a ritual.

While he was inhaling the aroma of his meal, suddenly Inomata groans while typing furiously on her phone. "Ugh, man can be so dense!" She scowls as she shuts off her phone.

A laugh escapes Kuroo’s lips. "I agree." He says, breaking his chopstick before rubbing them together in his palms.

Realizing that she might have spoken it out loud, Inomata covers her mouth. "Oh my God, is that offensive to you?"

Kuroo shakes his head. "Not really… As a matter of fact, I agree. Sometimes we pretend to be one just to run away from responsibilities." That manages to draw out a little giggle from the previously frowning president. "Say, mind sharing who is this dense man."

The annoyance is back on her face when Kuroo touches the subject. "Who else would it be if it isn't my boyfriend?”

 _Of course,_ the boyfriend. Another reason why the broadcasting club and the photography club are such _besties_ is because both club presidents are actually dating. They are like the blueprint of the campus power couple. If this were high school, both of them would undoubtedly be the prom king and queen.

"What'd he do this time?"

"So, there's this concert that both of us want to attend, right? I kept hinting to him that I'll give him a ticket as a present to him. It's the only expensive thing that I’m able to give him since my aunt works as the organizer." She rambles. "And guess what?! He beats me into it! Can you believe him?!" She sighs in agony.

Wow... Kuroo wishes he has that kind of problem. _Your lover spoiling you too much?_ What an abomination.

Inomata continues with her head low. "Sometimes I wish he didn't have to be so careless at spending, you know. I mean, what did I expect from the son of some rich company? But still, I feel pressured that I need to give him something at par."

"Aww, you know he's not the type to ask for anything in return.” Kuroo tries to console her. Actually, he has never hung out with that man but from what he has heard, the man's a total sweetheart.

Inomata groans again. "I know... it's just..." she pauses then exhales. "I mean, now what I'm going to do with these extra tickets? _Promare_ is coming in 2 days!"

Kuroo almost chokes at the name mentioned. Did she just said _Promare_? "Wait, that band? The one with the blond dude and the blue spikey hair?"

Inomata's eyes brighten. "You know them? Are you interested?"

To be honest, he's not that interested. However, there's one person who Kuroo knows who would thank him until the world ends if he manages to get his hands on those tickets. "How much for them?"

“16000¥. For two tickets."

"Get out!" Kuroo gasps. That's more expensive than the last Korean idol group that came. "That's a scam! I thought you got it for free."

"Okay ﬁne. 14000¥."

“11500¥”

"13500¥."

“12000¥”

"12000¥ and a favour."

"Deal." Kuroo finalizes the negotiation.

Both of them reaches out their hand for the agreement handshake. _12000¥ is not so bad for 2 tickets_ , Kuroo internally celebrates. Oh, he can’t wait to see Yamaguchi's expression when he learns about this. Although, he hopes the younger isn’t angry too much about the price. It should be a good deal, right?

"So," Kuroo claps his hands together. "What's the favour?"

Inomata wriggles her finger. “That… is for another time. I need to think about it thoroughly.”

Somehow, at that statement, Kuroo feels like he should be scared for his life.

As soon as Kuroo barges in Sugawara's house, he quickly tosses his bag aside on the ground. "Okay, where's Freckles?!"

Sugawara who is lying down in the living room couch grimaces at Kuroo’s entrance. "Don't you ever knock?"

Kuroo places both hands on his hips. "Don't you ever lock the door?" He imitates the grey-haired man's tone. "Anyways, Yamaguchi? Where?"

"In here!" The youngest peeks his head from the kitchen.

"Come here! I have news for you."

Suspiciously, Yamaguchi walks to the living room with a mini cup of ice cream in his hands. Kuroo takes away the ice cream and the spoon then gives it to Sugawara for him to hold. Just in case Yamaguchi might drop it when Kuroo breaks the news. "Okay, so what do you think about 6000¥ for a concert ticket?"

"You're asking me this because...."

Kuroo rolls his eyes and shakes Yamaguchi's shoulders. "Just answer it."

"Uh... well I say that depends on the seat and artist I guess. Why?"

The grin on Kuroo's face widens as he takes out his wallet. While he is rummaging through it, Yamaguchi and Sugawara exchange confused looks with each other.

"What would you do... if I tell you I manage to get us... Promare tickets?" He shows Yamaguchi the two purple tickets, making Yamaguchi's eyes enlarge twice than usual. "Fuck..." The freckled boy mutters.

"Wow. Profanities." Kuroo jokes.

The ticket on his hands are being snatched as Yamaguchi inspects them front and back. "This has got to be fake. Every ticket was sold out within 2 days it launched." Yamaguchi still couldn’t bring himself to believe. Not even smiling because he's afraid all of this is just false hope.

"It’s real! Inomata's aunt worked as the organizer so she gave us a good deal."

Yamaguchi ﬁnally tears his eyes away from the ticket to look at Kuroo. " _That_ price for 1 of these? You're kidding!"

"Couldn't even if I try."

 _That's too much of a good deal!_ Actually, Yamaguchi has been trying to save up to buy the tickets to the cheapest seat of the concert but even those seats were sold out fast. He tries looking for anyone that resells it but most of them are scalpers, selling them for prices that are 3 times more expensive.

However, this!! The price for this 2nd best seat that Kuroo got it is the same price as the cheapest seat. Oh God, this is the best surprise ever. To this, Yamaguchi instantly ﬂies to hug Kuroo. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He chants, hopping while hugging Kuroo. Yamaguchi really thought he'd missed this one which he really spent days crying for his loss.

Kuroo, on the other hand, has a satisﬁed grin on his face. _Hah! Worth it_. He wriggles his eyebrows at Sugawara proudly who only rolls his eyes in return.

Yamaguchi lets go of Kuroo as he cups his mouth, still can't believe he gets to go on Promare tour this year. "Wait. Are you sure? The price... it's too good of a deal."

Closing the manga that he was reading, Sugawara clears his throat. "Knowing that you bought this from Inomata, I'm sure there's more."

"Correct." Kuroo points to the grey-haired male. "Actually, it's 12000¥ for two tickets _and_ a favour."

"Oh. Sure!" Yamaguchi agrees. That makes more sense. "Anything. I would do anything! So what is it?"

“She has yet to decide.” Kuroo replies.

Yamaguchi only nods dumbly as he goes back to coo at the concert tickets with Sugawara. Wow. He’s really doing it. He’s going to meet his favourite band!

"Oh. So, who is the other one?" Sugawara asks, picking up one of the tickets to inspect.

Kuroo scoffs. Is that a _rhetorical question?_ "Me obviously."

Both Yamaguchi and Sugawara look confoundedly at him. "You?" They chorus. "You don't even like Promare?" Sugawara squints his eyes at him.

With a huff, Kuroo snatches the ticket back from Sugawara's hand. "Well, I listened to them. Hisoka was my housemate, remember?"

That seems to satisfy the others as they nod in unison.

"Wow. Now I know why they call you a rich kid. It took me a year to be able to go to a concert that I _badly_ want." Yamaguchi resumes back to eat his ice cream. He plants himself next to Sugawara on the couch.

Kuroo rolls his eyes as he slaps Yamaguchi's knee for him to scoot over so Kuroo can sit as well. "Nobody calls me that."

"Uh... Nobody calls you that _anymore_ because you get whiny when we do." Sugawara adds.

Okay, maybe Kuroo is living rather _comfortably_. But it's not like he is living in a mansion or anything... if they don't count his father's house. _Which_ , Kuroo would like to emphasize, that he has been there only _once_ and that was years ago when his father remarried. Since then, he has never stepped into that house nor even the front lawn.

"Change the subject please. And change the channel too." Kuroo demands. How many times do they have to watch this Korean drama show?

"No!" Yamaguchi protests, retrieving back the remote that Kuroo stole. "They're about to get to the good part. Ice cream?"

The black-haired man hums then takes the cup from Yamaguchi "Why not?" He shrugs. So, that is how Kuroo ﬁnds himself watching 3 episodes of Crash Landing On... something. Yeah, he can’t remember the title. But it's good. The songs though are very soothing to listen.

Just after Episode 7, Yamaguchi ﬁnally gets up from the couch. "Okay, since this weekend I'm ﬁnally going to meet the band of my life, I guess I have to ﬁnish my assignment before Saturday."

"That makes the two of us." Kuroo says, about to leave as well.

"Lucky for you guys, the whole weekend I'll be away at my friend's house. Theatre preparations." Sugawara laments at his own misery. Why, oh why did he thought being part of the theatre club is such a cool idea?

"As I’ve said. You should've chosen—"

"Finish that sentence and you won’t eat my cooking for the rest of the semester. Now, shoo!" The grey-haired male chases him away to which Kuroo laughs evilly before making an exit.

It's ﬁnally D-Day of the concert. This wouldn't be the ﬁrst concert for the three third years. But it will be for the youngest among them. Yamaguchi had so much trouble to prepare himself. He literally had Kuroo sat through an hour of picking clothes on what to wear at the concert.

Who's going to be looking anyway?

As if that's not enough, when they were about to leave, Yamaguchi comes out of his apartment with a backpack that looks like he is going hiking for 3 days. Kuroo ended up having to recheck everything and throw out anything that doesn't need to be brought. Kuroo's not even sure why Yamaguchi needed to bring a torchlight there. Damn, if Kuroo hadn't been the one to take Yamaguchi there, this kid will look like he's going to war.

At last, they ﬁnally meet up with Mari and Hisoka at the 5th stop from theirs.

Perhaps Yamaguchi is too excited that he barely talks to anyone. He keeps looking at his phone for Promare updates and all. Even when Kuroo pokes his shoulders asking if he is okay, the younger took 4 times of poking before he ﬁnally answers.

Something is a bit odd, Kuroo thinks. Yamaguchi hasn’t been talking to Hisoka as much as Kuroo expected. He's after all just beside Hisoka but instead, Yamaguchi is only paying attention to his phone and would occasionally look up to talk to Kuroo.

"Hey, are you excited?" Kuroo nudges Yamaguchi's side. The male peeks to him with a smile then nods feverishly. He shows Kuroo the screen of his phone. "Look, they're practicing!"

"Is this now?"

"Yeap! They're doing soundcheck!" Yamaguchi leans to Kuroo’s side even further. Due to this, Kuroo can't help but glance at Hisoka's direction. Is he feeling a bit odd like Kuroo is?

Just as he expected, Hisoka did glimpse at them before shaking his head then continues to start a conversation with Mari.

 _Now_ Kuroo is 100% sure that both of them are ﬁghting. Yikes, Kuroo feels like he is in a tight position. Thank God though that later Yamaguchi will go with him meanwhile Hisoka will be with Mari at a different section. If they're together, they might not enjoy tonight to the fullest.

Out of all days…They really choose today to be in a fight.

"D344, D244, ah here! D144!" Kuroo points to their seat.

Cool! They got the lucky seat after all! They are at the front row on the ﬂoor above. That's better than having to sit way far behind! "Got your glowing band ready?"

Yamaguchi shows the glowing wristband on his wrist. "Yeap!" The younger can’t even sit still as he keeps bouncing on his seat. Kuroo has to press his shoulders down to make the latter stop moving.

Kuroo wonders if Hisoka and Mari are okay at the rock zone. Glancing down, the pit is full and packed. The last time he went to a concert, there was at least a bit space behind so he didn't feel suffocated. Here, it looks like there’s barely any gap.

"Okay, how do I look?" Yamaguchi pats Kuroo’s arm then pretending to pose for a magazine.

Kuroo takes time scanning Yamaguchi from his head to his feet. Yes, he did help choose Yamaguchi's outﬁt for today. The man's wearing a denim overall with a rainbow long sleeve shirt and paired up with plain white vans. But, what made Kuroo paused at his doorstep was when Yamaguchi came out from his apartment with half of his hair tied up and the colourful pins made its comeback on the side of his head.

The highlight of it all is that Yamaguchi is wearing the foundation that he bought the other day.

Kuroo didn't want to admit but for a second, he was mesmerized at how cute Yamaguchi looks today. The freckled boy is really giving his best look for a band. "What are you dressing up so hard for?" Kuroo pinches Yamaguchi's cheeks.

"Aww, quit that." Yamaguchi swats his hand away then pats his own cheek. "What if the foundation comes off?"

"It won't." Kuroo sticks his tongue out. "What are you? Planning to seduce the vocalist?"

The sly grin is back on Yamaguchi's face. "Actually, it's the drummer. Why? Do you think it will work?" He puts his palms under his face, making a ﬂower pose.

"And what does your boyfriend have to say about that?" The taller pokes Yamaguchi's forehead until his head tilted backwards.

Yamaguchi huffs, gently rubbing his forehead. "He probably doesn't mind. Come on, you didn't answer my ﬁrst question?"

 _The one on how he looks today_? Kuroo chuckles before he touches the pins on the side of Yamaguchi's head. He remembers Yamaguchi said that he was so damn shy to go out with colourful pins. Too bad that he had no choice because his hair was behaving badly.

What’s funny is that the younger even tried to colour the pins with a black marker but it looked ugly so he had to wash it out. Not even Sugawara’s hair gel can help Yamaguchi’s stubborn hair so he has to make use of his hairpins.

"You look adorable today." Kuroo mutters softly. He really does think so. Although, the lack of freckles made Yamaguchi appears very different but with or without it, Yamaguchi looks good either way.

The way Kuroo smiles sincerely made Yamaguchi mirrors his smile. "Really? You think so?"

 _I know so_ , Kuroo wanted to say. Instead, he clears his throat and pulls his hand back to his lap. "Let's just hope the drummer has superzoom eyes. I would like to brag to people that my neighbour is the new boyfriend of Promare's drummer."

"Oh, he better." Yamaguchi says before letting out a laugh.

Then, the lights from the stadium start to dim. The wristbands on their hands also begin to brighten with a red colour.

_It's starting!_

For the ﬁrst few songs, Yamaguchi was actually shy to sing along. Probably because Kuroo is there. He just mouthed the lyrics. But after the ﬁfth song, Yamaguchi starts singing aloud without caring for the other people around him. He shouldn’t have too. Everyone is literally singing along to the song loudly as if they have their own microphone.

Yamaguchi looked much more excited and happier when he's singing his lungs out.

Kuroo only knows a few hit songs of Promare. So, when the band plays one of their side-tracks, Kuroo could only nod to the music while Yamaguchi is excitedly singing like he’s the 5th member of the band. The freckled boy’s eyes never left the stage. Well, can't say the same about Kuroo though. From time to time, he would glance from the stage to Yamaguchi's beaming face.

This is not an understatement. Kuroo has never seen Yamaguchi smile this brightly before. Ever. Even when the song played is a slow song, Yamaguchi puts his hand up in the air and sways side by side. The latter closes his eyes while his lips form a serene and calm smile. It’s like saying that if he dies tonight, he'll die with no regrets.

If it weren't for the no-camera policy, Kuroo would have taken a picture of Yamaguchi right now. He looks so accomplished. Sensing that he is being stared at, Yamaguchi peeks to his side. "Don't judge me.” He says before putting down his hand.

"Am not. Just..." Kuroo pauses. "You look really happy."

Yamaguchi takes a deep breath before he releases it. All while, his smile never falls from his face. "I _feel_ happy. Too happy that I don't want to feel anything else. Can I just stay in this moment forever?"

"I'll build you a house in here."

That earns a jab on his ribs. Kuroo pretends to wince like it hurt a lot but Yamaguchi knows he did it lightly to have any pain on the latter. "I'm serious! Ah, I don't think I can ever forget this night! Nothing will top this!"

"Are you sure?" Kuroo asks. "How about next time, you'll buy the ticket nearest to the stage. I'm sure that can top this one."

Yamaguchi clasps both of his hands together. "Rock zone?" He then turns to Kuroo and tugs on Kuroo's sweater. "Promise you'll come with me!"

 _Uh_... At ﬁrst, Kuroo hesitates to answer that. Going to today's concert is already out of character for Kuroo to spend a huge amount of money to see someone else's favourite band. He's not sure about spending another large sum of money for that again next year.

He didn't have to answer anyways because Yamaguchi already turns his vision back to the stage.

Still, no matter if it is out of character, he can’t deny that coming here with Yamaguchi is the right choice. At least at some point of his life, he can proudly say that he has seen Yamaguchi at his peak happiness. That would make Yamaguchi's future lovers jealous, deﬁnitely. If that moment will change once he stands at the rock zone, then hmmm... Kuroo has no choice but to be there as well, aint that right?

"Well if you insist." Kuroo mumbles to himself, a smile creeps on his face. Everything is so loud so Yamaguchi probably didn't hear it. It's ﬁne, then.

It's ﬁnally at their last song. Yamaguchi has been pouting since the middle of the song knowing it's their encore song. Awww, how badly he doesn't want the concert to end. But then eventually the band disappears backstage and the stadium starts to light up again for everyone to leave.

Kuroo has already packed and gathered his stuff. Now, if Yamaguchi could just cut from his daze so they can move already. It's been almost 3 minutes and Yamaguchi still refuses to stand up. "Freckles, do you want to consider my offer about building a house in here?"

Yamaguchi heaves out a deep sigh as he leans back. "Do you think we can sneak around backstage?"

"…Just because I can buy us last minute tickets, doesn't mean I can bail us out of prison. Let's go now."

"I don't want to~" He whines, making Kuroo takes things into his matter and pulls the younger up on his feet. Once Yamaguchi is up, Kuroo beckons him to the side near the railings and takes out his phone. "Here's a night to remember." Kuroo opens the camera and readies to take a picture of the two.

Not as Kuroo had expected, suddenly Yamaguchi leans even closer that the crown of his head rests against Kuroo's throat. The younger makes a peace sign while his eyes are closed in satisfaction. Yes, Yamaguchi's ponytail ends up tickling him but with the close proximity, Kuroo can smell the fragrance of Yamaguchi's shampoo. Slinging his arm around Yamaguchi, Kuroo pulls Yamaguchi closer as if there isn’t already zero gaps between them. "Smile." He adjusts his camera then clicks the button.

"Woah, I look so different!" Yamaguchi gulps when he sees the picture. It's the missing freckles deﬁnitely that’s making him unrecognizable.

"Do you like it? Wearing the foundation?" Kuroo asks.

Yamaguchi had to stare at the picture a little longer. "Well, I actually had forgotten that I went out with it. I guess it’s ﬁne. But when I see my face without them in it... I can’t help but feel like I want to edit some freckles on my face."

 _Oh_. Kuroo didn't expect that. Boy, he is sure glad to hear that. This means that Yamaguchi does love his freckles and _that_ is really important honestly. He's glad that Yamaguchi feels empty without his freckles because it's honestly Yamaguchi's trademark. No one else here in his circle of friends has freckles as prominent as Yamaguchi. He should be proud of it

"Glad we are on the same page." Kuroo says with a thumbs up. "Ready to leave?"

To this, Yamaguchi nods and they are ﬁnally moving down the stairs to the exit.

It's probably the three water bottles that Yamaguchi had gulped down during the concert. Kuroo is not surprised judging from how he's been singing his lungs out for more than 2 hours. To this reason, they had to stop by the restroom for a while. The downside part of it is that there's a long line of waiting.

Kuroo texted Mari and Hisoka to go ahead and choose anywhere to eat nearby. After they’re done with their ‘businesses, Yamaguchi and him will ﬁnd an Uber and head to the same place later.

While in line, Yamaguchi had his arms crossed while tapping his feet impatiently. "Ugh, should we go to another place?"

"We waited for almost 15 minutes here. Look, another 5 people and it's your turn."

Yamaguchi tips his toes to see how many people that are left. It is as Kuroo said, ﬁve heads are in front of him. "If you stop thinking about it, it'll be better." Kuroo adds.

"Fine. I'll just watch some cat videos." Yamaguchi mutters and starts plugging in his earpiece on one ear.

Kuroo shakes his head. He's also bored of his wits while waiting. So, what he did is he opens his gallery and goes back to the previous pictures they took. The picture at the railing wasn't the only one he took. There are more while waiting in line to get in. They even had a mini photo-shoot with the cardboards in front of the stairs. However, this particular picture is the one that Kuroo would always go back to. "Hey, Freckles." Yamaguchi only hums in acknowledgement. "Can I post our picture?"

"Which one?" He says without tearing his gaze from the cat jumping over a tape video.

"This one."

Yamaguchi glances at Kuroo’s phone brieﬂy before he gives an approving nod. "Sure. But ooh! Don't you think Tsukki would be surprised to see this?"

 _Huh_. That didn’t cross his mind at all. For all he knows, Tsukishima is still following him on his Instagram. "It will take him by surprise, wouldn't it?"

"I think it will. The ex-boyfriend and the best friend. I bet some of the Karasuno team would be surprised as well." Yamaguchi laughs. He can imagine Hinata or Yachi commenting at the said picture. Though, he hopes Tsukishima is okay with it.

"I second that." Kuroo agrees. "And done!" He says, showing Yamaguchi that he has already posted it.

It's a very cute picture in Kuroo's perspective. Not only did his hair looked good despite being sweaty and mind you, but they were in a concert. Also, because Yamaguchi looks adorable with his rainbow pins and rainbow shirt. He's like a walking rainbow cake!

Maybe Kuroo made some good points today on Yamaguchi's outﬁt. Yes, Yamaguchi is most welcomed.

They soon arrive at Pizza hut. Fast food tastes best when you're tired and all. Yamaguchi got out of car ﬁrst, Kuroo stays behind to pay the Uber.

As soon as Kuroo shuts the car door, his phone in his pocket rings. Fumbling out his phone, he slides the answer button. "Heyyo."

 _"Hey, Kuroo. Is the concert still going on_?" It's Akaashi. Kuroo turns to Yamaguchi and motions for him to go without him. He knows how the inside of the restaurant can be super loud _. "Can you stop by the convenience store while you're on your way?"_

"Yeah, sure. Hold up, let me write that down." Kuroo puts Akaashi into loudspeaker then clicks the note application on his phone. He glances to the side and Yamaguchi is still standing nearby. He mouths _"You can go in ﬁrst."_

Just in case Yamaguchi didn’t catch it the ﬁrst time.

Oh, Yamaguchi caught it the first time alright. Reluctantly, Yamaguchi turns around and walks towards the front door. He is super hesitant to be left alone with Hisoka and Mari. For the whole day today, Yamaguchi didn't utter a single full sentence with Hisoka except for short answers like yes or no.

It all started on the day when Mari got hurt during volleyball practice. Then, it was the ﬁght in the car while Hisoka drives him home on that same day. He thought after that they would ﬁnally reconcile when he ditched Kuroo and Inomata. But then, he ﬁnds himself ﬁghting again with his boyfriend.

Over the same issue again and again.

However, just like any other couple, before he went to sleep at night, he and Hisoka would make up through a video call. It’s been going on multiple times now. Same sentimental ‘Let’s not fight’ every night. But… Something felt different this time. It feels like… exhaustion. Lately, being around Hisoka is so exhausting for him.

That's why today he's limiting his interactions with Hisoka because he doesn't want anything to go south today. Not when today is supposed to be the best day of his life.

That was what supposed to happen. Instead, right now, he is staring at his boyfriend tugging Mari’s hair behind her ears while they’re giggling and laughing. Even when there’s a table separating them, they still look so close.

They look like a couple.

What hurts the most is that… Yamaguchi can see why. He can see why people think that Hisoka loves Mari. He can see why people mistook them as a couple. And this realization makes Yamaguchi so and he really means _so_ unhappy.

He wants to go home right now.

Taking steps backwards from the door, his back accidentally knocks against someone’s chest. Yamaguchi was about to excuse himself when he hears the familiar voice. “Freckles?” He looks up to Kuroo’s worried face. “Why are you still out here?”

Immediately, Yamaguchi holds Kuroo’s forearms. He’s tired, physically, mentally and emotionally that he has to lean on the taller. “Kuroo, can you take me home?” He weakly asks.

Kuroo is taken aback. Just 5 minutes ago Yamaguchi was complaining in the Uber about his stomach demanding him food. “We’re already—”

“Please.” Yamaguchi begs with red eyes. It is then Kuroo realizes that there are tears pooling in the younger’s eyes. Just like that, Kuroo knows what this is all about. “What did he do?” Kuroo asks with a straight face. A sudden fury hugs in Kuroo’s heart and he is so close to stomping inside the restaurant.

Yamaguchi bows his head to hide his eyes. He may be able to conceal his eyes, but Kuroo can hear his sniffles. “I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

 _That’s it!_ Kuroo marches forward. Both of them really need to hear his piece of mind! Unfortunately, Kuroo is unable to do so because Yamaguchi is preventing him from taking another step. “Please, Kuroo. Let’s just go home now. I beg you.”

“But—”

“Please.” The freckled boy sobs, his grip on Kuroo’s arm tightens. “For me.”

Yamaguchi pled three times. Three fucking times he said ‘please’. That’s how much he wants to leave and Kuroo cannot not listen to Yamaguchi. Letting out a frustrated huff, Kuroo takes Yamaguchi’s hand with his left and then takes out his phone on his other hand. Although the train is close but there’s no way in this situation he’s going to face a jam packed train.

They walk a few stores further from the Pizza Hut, just so that Hisoka and Mari won’t be able to see them.

Once his Uber has arrived, they hop on and go straight home.

While inside the car, Yamaguchi squishes himself to the window. Not once did his head looks away from the window. He didn’t sob again. Kuroo can see he is actually holding it as his Adam’s apple bops. Still, one may hide the sound of cry, but they can’t hide the tears that are flowing.

Once they reach their apartment, Yamaguchi keeps looking down at his feet. Even when they’re going up, Yamaguchi didn’t realize that there’s someone holding a box descending down the stairs and if it weren’t for Kuroo tugging him aside, the two would have collided.

“Can you at least look where you’re going?!” Kuroo scolds him.

Yamaguchi stays silent and unmoving, back facing the older. Kuroo stands two stairs below Yamaguchi so he has to look up to the younger. For a while, Yamaguchi didn’t say anything, making Kuroo feels bad for raising his voice. Then, Kuroo notices how Yamaguchi’s shoulder shakes.

Releasing a sigh, Kuroo takes a step up and turns Yamaguchi around. The freckled boy immediately rests his face on Kuroo’s shoulder as the latter hugs the crying boy. The time has finally come, huh? This is what Akaashi was referring to.

There’s only much Kuroo can offer. He rubs the younger’s back to calm him down.

After what felt like a minute has passed, Yamaguchi finally lifts his head from Kuroo’s shoulder. “Oh no, I got your shirt wet.” He croaks out weakly, even attempting to laugh.

Kuroo isn’t amused one bit. “I won’t ask if you’re okay. I know you’re not.”

Yamaguchi nods in understanding. He wipes his tears with his rainbow sleeve. Kuroo frowns. This cute rainbow shirt shouldn’t be, in any way, tainted with tears—no! Today, Yamaguchi isn’t supposed to cry at all except tear of happiness.

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Before Yamaguchi could answer though, Kuroo shakes his head, seemingly to change his mind. “No. I won’t ask. I _want_ to stay with you tonight.” Kuroo knows that Yamaguchi is going to be alone. Sugawara is sleeping over his friend’s house and Kuroo can’t emphasize enough how Yamaguchi shouldn’t be alone right now.

“Do you really want to see me crying the whole night? It’s a terrible view, you know.” Yamaguchi chuckles weakly. It sounded sad.

All this time, Yamaguchi has been suffering and crying in silence. For this time, Kuroo thinks Yamaguchi doesn’t have to. “Let’s go.” He takes the house key from Yamaguchi’s hand. Yamaguchi’s now empty hand is being occupied with Kuroo’s. It’s the taller that is guiding Yamaguchi into his own house.

Even when Kuroo offers his shoulder, he finds himself sitting alone in the living room. Yamaguchi said he’ll take a quick shower but Kuroo’s positive that it has been an hour. Maybe, Yamaguchi needs space after all. He contemplates whether he should go home or not until he decides for the latter. Kuroo will just stay here in the living room. If Yamaguchi happens to need him, he’s just out here, ready to talk to him.

Although Yamaguchi’s phone is in his room, Kuroo can still hear the ringtone of his phone. That must be Hisoka. He’s been calling three times now. Honestly, Kuroo should feel bad that he ditched his two friends back at the pizza restaurant but he doesn’t. Pftt, those two are probably enjoying their ‘date.’

The last text Kuroo sent to Hisoka was while they were on their way home. Kuroo just sent a simple ‘we’re going home. Yamaguchi feels unwell’. After that, Kuroo puts his phone in aeroplane mode. Maybe Yamaguchi should have done the same.

Guessing that Yamaguchi probably won’t come out any minute now, he takes the huge pillow and lies down. The TV is playing a random midnight anime. He himself feels tired because of today. Maybe he was too exhausted that he didn’t realize Yamaguchi’s bedroom door clicked open nor the sound of Yamaguchi’s footsteps. He is only realizing Yamaguchi’s presence when he feels a dip on the other end of the pillow.

“It’s okay. Let’s just lie down.” Yamaguchi says when Kuroo was about to sit up. The younger also lies on the couch and shares the pillow with Kuroo. Both of them are looking at the TV silently.

Oh, Kuroo wishes that he can face Yamaguchi directly right now but maybe this is better for the boy.

“Our sushi rolls are on the way.” Kuroo informs. There’s no way Kuroo is going to let Yamaguchi sleep with an empty stomach tonight. Kuroo’s been through a heartbreak so he knows what it can do to one’s appetite.

The younger only lets out a weak ‘ _okay’_

Another wave of silence. Only the green character in the cartoon that is narrating his evil story to the main character. There are so many questions that Kuroo wants to ask.

_‘What did you see?’_

_‘What do you mean that you can’t do this anymore?’_

He’s being extra careful, like walking on thin ice so that he doesn’t trigger anything. Thus, he settles for an easy question. “What’s on your mind now?”

Yamaguchi didn’t answer immediately. After a few seconds, Kuroo hears the first deep exhale from Yamaguchi’s mouth. “How stupid I am. For trying to fix things. For trying to be optimistic. For coming here.” He pauses before continuing again. “For staying in this relationship.”

Now, Kuroo is really curious about what Yamaguchi had seen in the restaurant. Did both of them do something immoral? As if Yamaguchi could hear his thoughts, the freckled boy speaks up. “They were just talking back there. Casually talking. But lately, seeing them upsets me. I hated myself for feeling this way because I know they are only friends.”

With a heavy deep breath, Yamaguchi continues. “We had a lot of useless fights lately. About Mari. About me suddenly becoming a brat who keeps complaining about everything wrong in Tokyo. I became petty. Any instances that remind me of Mari, I would make a long face and Hisoka hates that. I can feel myself changing.” Yamaguchi sighs, clutching on the pillow tighter. “But still, I didn’t care if it meant that I would still be with him.”

That doesn’t sound like a healthy relationship to Kuroo. Lack of trust. Always fighting. Frowning more than smiling. He’s not a love expert but even a kindergartener can spot an unhappy relationship. Still, Kuroo said nothing and wait for Yamaguchi to continue.

“What I realize today was… how severely unhappy I am. I could be at my highest point of happiness like I am today, but when I come back to him and having to see him in the same frame as Mari,” A sniffle is heard again. “It just goes back to point zero. It didn’t matter if I had a good time today, or any other day, because when the day is over, I’m still the guy whose boyfriend would rather be with someone else.”

Kuroo is dead silent. Yes, since the beginning he has always suspected Hisoka’s feelings towards Mari. He was confident. But listening to how Yamaguchi is also sure about it, that’s got to be another level of pain.

He didn’t know what to say _. I mean_ , how can he say anything to that? “You deserve so much more.” Kuroo mutters truthfully. The freckled boy does deserve so much more and it’s not because Kuroo pities him. It’s because Yamaguchi has always try to see the good in everything. Always the kindest soul. And yet… He’s getting hurt the most.

“You knew, didn’t you?” Yamaguchi asks. “That Hisoka likes Mari.”

Kuroo gulps. “It was never confirmed.”

In reality, they didn’t need any confirmation. It was as clear as day. Yamaguchi knows it too. “I thought so.” Yamaguchi mumbles solemnly.

Kuroo ﬁnally sits up to look at Yamaguchi. He is in his pyjamas, curling on his side like a shrimp while his nose is evidently red. Kuroo feels so guilty that it has come to this. "So, what are you going to do next?"

"I don't know. There's only one thing left to do, huh?"

Both of them knew exactly what that meant. It's been a long time coming. However back then, Kuroo didn't expect to be in the middle of it. He wouldn't have thought that he'll be here to offer his shoulder.

"Kuroo, can you do me a favour?"

"Anything." Kuroo answers in a heartbeat.

Yamaguchi wipes his nose. It's then Kuroo realizes that in his other hand that's not clutching the pillow, Yamaguchi is holding a crumpled tissue. "If Hisoka comes over, please tell him that I can't see him. Any reason would be okay. I just don't want to see him."

The taller thought so. Since neither of them is replying Hisoka, it's possible that they would come by Yamaguchi's apartment. If Yamaguchi doesn't want to see Hisoka, then Kuroo will fulﬁl it.

"Okay." Kuroo whispers softly. Yamaguchi gives a gentle smile that doesn't reach his ears. His eyes are all puffy and red. So is his nose. It's really heartbreaking for Kuroo to see this. "Come here," Kuroo pulls the pillow onto his lap. Yamaguchi too shifts closer until he is resting his head on Kuroo's lap. This is the only thing that Kuroo can do. After contemplating for a while, his ﬁngers lightly brush on Yamaguchi's wet hair.

He didn't even dry his hair properly.

This few more days are going to be hell for Yamaguchi. Now, Akaashi words ring in Kuroo’s head. The bomb has exploded. Things will change.

The question is: how far things will change.

All the crying seems to have taken a toll on Yamaguchi. Kuroo lost track of how long he has been caressing Yamaguchi's head. The latter now is already sleeping judging from his closed eyes. He even got those little snores because of his clogged nose.

 _Sleep well._ Finally, Yamaguchi looks like he's at peace. Thank God, tomorrow is Sunday. It would be another problem for Yamaguchi to face everyone with heavy eye-bags.

Just then, the doorbell rings. Kuroo internally panics because Yamaguchi had just fallen asleep. If it rings again, the younger might wake up. Grabbing the remote, he turns off the TV before gently places Yamaguchi's head onto the sofa. The younger only shifts a little before he goes back to static.

Dashing to the front door, Kuroo thought it was his sushi but when he opens the door, Hisoka stands there with his hands in his pocket. "Oh, Kuroo." The man says, stepping forward to get in. However, Kuroo can’t let that happen so he remains unmoving from the door. "He's asleep already." Kuroo replies, trying to block Hisoka's view by leaving the door open only just slightly.

Hisoka raises his eyebrow. "Is he okay? Can I see him?"

Kuroo peeks back at the freckled boy sleeping soundly on the couch. He knows Hisoka must have been confused. Not once has he ever denied access to Sugawara's house. This time, he has to. For Yamaguchi. "Why not tomorrow? Or maybe Monday?"

Hisoka seems to not take the rejection well. "Kuroo, step aside. I want to see my boyfriend."

"Will you leave if I say he didn't want to see anybody now?" Kuroo grits out with a clenched jaw. He didn't mean to snap but something in him is boiling when Hisoka uses the word 'boyfriend'.

_Maybe you should act like one._

Hisoka squints his eye suspiciously at him. Ah, Kuroo might have made it worse. "What's going on here? Am I missing something?"

Guilt starts to creep in Kuroo. He sighs before shaking his head. "No. Nothing. Just... why don't you call him tomorrow? In the afternoon." Kuroo needs to add "afternoon" because he wouldn’t want Yamaguchi to deal with Hisoka ﬁrst thing in the morning. "He's _really_ exhausted."

"I'm not leaving until I see him. You two are acting very suspicious right now."

God, could this man be any more stubborn? The way he is sending daggers at Kuroo is like he is distrustful of him. It's not surprising if Hisoka would assume some bad shit crazy thing. "Fine." Kuroo clicks his tongue. "You're only here to _see_ so, don't wake him up."

Technically, if Yamaguchi is sleeping, he won't be able to see Hisoka. He thinks this is better rather than having Hisoka to accuse Yamaguchi or him of immoral behaviour. Hisoka steps inside as quiet as a mouse just like he promised. The whole time, Kuroo observes him intently. When Hisoka moved too close, Kuroo immediately stops him. "You'll wake him up." Kuroo says.

Hisoka rolls his eyes then smacks Kuroo's hand away from his elbow. Rude, but at least, Hisoka doesn't move further.

Kuroo can’t read what Hisoka is thinking. His friend took quite a time to stare at Yamaguchi's face. Kuroo can see his hand itches to touch Yamaguchi. For sure, Hisoka would know that Yamaguchi had spent these past hours crying. The corner of Hisoka's lips turns downwards as he faces Kuroo. "Tell him to answer my call tomorrow."

Kuroo nods. "I will."

With that, Hisoka leaves the apartment with an obvious heavy heart. Kuroo too feels the weight of everything that's happening. After closing the door, he goes back to Yamaguchi and kneels next to him. "You'll be okay." He whispers. Maybe this time, Yamaguchi could lean on him. Kuroo will offer everything that would cheer Yamaguchi up.

Even without Kuroo realizing, he is starting to care too much of the younger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Actually, this chapter originally has 13k words but I decided to cut it into half because if I don't, it'll be a lot to process asdfghjkl And also for me to proofread T___T But here is an update! So, it has finally happened asdfghjkl what do you guys think?


	12. Lost & Found

8.9k words

* * *

The weather is getting warmer. Kuroo's glad that he doesn't need to wear thick clothes during the day. Misaki, Sugawara and Yahaba are the only ones at the cafeteria so, Kuroo assumes the others are having classes.

"I bet they ate CDs for breakfast." Misaki bites her fork as she watches the video Kuroo took on the concert day. They couldn't record in the stadium but Kuroo managed to record when the guys were practicing.

"Damn, I'm jealous." Yahaba says too, leaning towards Kuroo to watch it as well.

Their jealousy made Kuroo bursts with pride. "It was even cooler when they were performing in front of the crowd!"

Sugawara only shakes his head as he unapologetically steals one of Kuroo's fries. "Seems like Promare gained a new fan."

"Imagine being able to go to a concert which you aren't even a fan of." Misaki gives Kuroo a stinky eye.

 _This again?_ "What—the ticket wasn't even _that_ expensive!" Kuroo defended. In his own defence, they got the ticket for a fair deal. He wouldn’t even think of going if it were for sold at the original price.

The other three immediately gives each other a knowing look before rolling their eyes. “See! See! And he denies it till this day!"

"Get out of here!" Kuroo throws a used tissue to Yahaba.

While all of them were laughing, suddenly Hisoka appears before them. Without his usual 'Hey guys', he stomps straight to Kuroo. "Where is he?!" Hisoka asks angrily.

The laughter at the table instantly drops. At the livid tone, no one was left smiling as Misaki discreetly curls into her boyfriend’s side. While the couple looked alarmed, Kuroo maintains a poker face. "Yamaguchi? How am I supposed to know?"

Hisoka scoffs. "Oh, _now_ you have no idea?"

Kuroo drops his spoon on his plate. "What? You think I hid him from you?"

At the tense conversation, Yahaba and Misaki hurriedly continue to eat their lunch in silence. Hisoka and Kuroo sounded like they're ﬁghting but the couple isn't too sure yet.

"Oh please." Hisoka clicks his tongue. "You were so overprotective of him over the weekend that I, his own fucking boyfriend can barely even see him and now you _suddenly_ don't know?"

"Wait, hold up. You guys are talking about Yamaguchi, right?" Sugawara intercepts between those two. Fuck, Kuroo had actually forgot that Sugawara is listening as well. The grey-haired male looks at both of them dead in the eyes. "What the fuck happened while I was gone?"

 _Ah, great._ Yamaguchi had told Kuroo that other than Hisoka, Sugawara too shouldn't know about this until Yamaguchi decides on what to do next. It’s exactly for this reason. The veins on Sugawara's forehead is starting to get visible. It is only a matter of time before Sugawara infamous scowl appears.

"You!" Hisoka points to Sugawara. "You saw him today, right?"

"Like hell I did. I haven't seen him since Friday. Our time didn’t match even at home. Look, what's going on, Hisoka?"

Hisoka pinches his nose bridge before sitting down at one of the empty chairs. "I can’t get hold of him since after the concert. Literally, I’ve been calling him. All I get is direct to his mailbox."

"Well, what did _you_ do?" Yahaba asks. After earning a glare from Hisoka, the man immediately backtracks. "Hey hey, I’m just asking. You're the one he's ignoring." Misaki who's beside him is ﬁghting herself to smack her own boyfriend at the back of his head.

"He went back home if you're wondering." Akaashi arrives at the table with a tray of his food. "And please quiet down, everyone can hear your relationship troubles."

_Oh..._

The eyes of the crowd are on them. When Hisoka lifts his gaze to glowers at everybody, almost everyone turn their focus back onto their own plate. God, can this get any worse, Kuroo thought. "Wait, how did you know?"

"He was on his way back when I saw him half an hour ago."

"He's skipping class?" Kuroo asks in a surprise. It's Monday. All four of them would always go back home together on Monday without fail. It is the only day where their last class aligns with each other’s time.

"Or, his class got cancelled." Akaashi suggests.

At the new information, Hisoka didn’t waste time as he leaves without bidding anyone goodbye. Kuroo assumes that man is going home as well now.

"Well, where are others?" Akaashi sits on Hisoka's previous seat.

"Madam Hana had pushed their class back an hour later. So according to my watch, they should still be in class. Though I'm not sure how Hisoka got out." Misaki exasperates. She really thought that both of her friends were about to get into a heated argument as they did during volleyball practice. "Now that he's not here anymore, Kuroo, what the hell happened?"

Yahaba moves closer to whisper. "He seems really upset about Yamaguchi...?"

Out of everyone, it is Sugawara who can't seem to tone down the way he is shooting daggers at Kuroo. Both in curiosity and anger. "Spill." The grey-haired man grits out.

"Look, I can't just tell you guys. It's not my place!"

"The bomb stopped ticking, didn't it?" Akaashi says without lifting his gaze from his plate. As expected, Kuroo knows Akaashi would catch on it immediately.

Not being able to sit still, Sugawara grabs his bag and takes out his phone. Seeing how the grey-haired male is one click away from pressing the call button, Kuroo stops the latter's hand in a dash. "You can't!"

"Why not?"

Kuroo sighs, stealing the phone and places it back in Sugawara's bag. "Cause Yamaguchi is as clueless on what to do as we are. If we bug him, it'll probably mess with his head even more."

Sugawara doesn't look like he's satisﬁed. His hands must be itching to grab his phone.

"Kuroo's right." Akaashi states this time. "I don't know what happened but if it is really as we all thought, then we should give him space."

The word _'we'_ just conﬁrms that everyone is actually aware of this. Not even Yahaba had wondered what Akaashi meant by _'as we all thought'_ , because literally, they have predicted that this would happen. Whether they did talk among themselves or not, it still didn’t change the fact that everyone knew that this is bound to happen.

Now, this whole thing sounds even more depressing.

"I guess we'll only know when I come home to a puppy or something." Sugawara groans, picking up another of Kuroo’s floppy fries. Misaki and Akaashi nod in agreement as they solemnly go back to their lunch.

 _Hmm?_ Kuroo didn't quite get that reference. "What's the deal with a what? Puppy?"

"Remember that advice I gave you. The first step to move on is by helping a new life like adopting a puppy or buy a plant and others.”

 _Oh yeah._ Kuroo remembers that poor advice. He did end up buying a cactus. Adopting a puppy is prohibited according to the apartment regulations so he opted to the plant part. When he first got it, Kuroo was really happy to start anew with the plant. Except that a month later it shrank and that made Kuroo felt even worse.

"Originally, it was Yamaguchi who gave me that advice." Sugawara continues.

 _Ouh_...

"But then again, it's all hypothetical. The last thing I would think about when going through a break up is taking care another living thing." He quickly adds.

Kuroo seconds that. Sighs, he really doesn't know what to do. Neither of them does. Any time now could be the last time they will eat all together in a complete group. Who knows after this Akaashi and Yamaguchi would start eating separately. It’s not impossible.

Nah, that's most likely going to happen.

Truth be told, Kuroo is quite worried as well. Hisoka isn’t the only one. Yamaguchi hasn’t been replying to his texts as well. The last text that Kuroo sent to him was Kuroo asking him whether he is up for ice cream before heading home.

He sent that 3 hours ago. Still, no reply.

Kuroo will just wait until Yamaguchi comes around.

Yamaguchi won't say that he is delinquent. No far from it. Yeah, there were times when he pretended to be sick in front of his parents just so he can skip school. However, he never actually skipped school without his parents knowing like... skipping the 7th period or something.

Not like it's anything similar to skipping university classes. But what he is trying to say is that this is not something he would do.

He's been lying on the bench on the riverside walk. His eyes should hurt from staring at the sky for so long. It'll probably will once he tears his gaze away from it.

Right now, he just feels.... heavy in his heart.

Yamaguchi stopped crying this morning. No, he stopped on Sunday night. Since then, all he had been doing was just staring into space. He didn't eat. He can't bring himself to. The least he could do is get up and go to class but even that, Yamaguchi still feels like he wants to run away.

"So, you're here, huh?" Hisoka appears above him, blocking his view from the sky.

And he will keep feeling like so if he doesn’t end this.

Yamaguchi smiles. Pulling himself to sit up, it is as he thought. He needed a few moments before he can see clearly again. "Hey." He says while trying to blink his vision back.

"You didn't call. You didn't reply to my text. Goes missing then out of sudden asking me to meet you at this place where you’ve never even been before." Hisoka is practically scolding him like a child. Yamaguchi can’t say that he didn’t deserve it. "You're unbelievable, do you know that?"

Typical Hisoka.

He always speaks so fast when he is in a worried mode. Still smiling, Yamaguchi waddles to his boyfriend and engulfs him in a hug. "Sorry that I made you worry."

A hug wasn't what Hisoka had expected. Nevertheless, he hugs the shorter back while releasing a sigh. "Didn't I tell you? Always come back to each other whenever we have a ﬁght."

Yamaguchi closes his eyes as he hugs Hisoka tighter. While he has his face buried in Hisoka's chest, his lips turn into a frown. _Why do they always have to be ﬁghting though?_ They also promised to be honest with each other but these past few weeks, both of them aren't keeping their promises.

He wants to savour this moment. This is the last time for Yamaguchi to embrace Hisoka. As his boyfriend, at least. Releasing the taller, Yamaguchi takes a step back. His previous frown turns upwards again as he flaunts a bracelet in front of Hisoka's face. "Tadaaaa! I'll be taking this back now. "

It's the blue bracelet with a letter Y in the middle. Yamaguchi crocheted himself and gave it to Hisoka on their 100th day together. He got an identical one but with the letter H on it. Yamaguchi wore it almost every day without fail. He can’t say the same for Hisoka though. The latter’s wrist has a few bracelets but Yamaguchi’s present isn’t one of them. "So, now, you're free from me!" Yamaguchi claps his hands. He doesn’t even know why he is clapping his hand like it's something worth celebrating. Doesn't he look pathetic?

By this time, Hisoka already knows what Yamaguchi meant. "Tadashi, what?"

Taking a deep breath, Yamaguchi tries again. "I'm breaking up with you." He grins, putting the bracelet on his own wrist. "Now you are free to be with whoever you want to be. Without cheating, of course.”

Hisoka sits down the bench with a groan. It must have been tiring for him to have this conversation again "Tadashi, I didn’t cheat on you."

"Then, do I have to wait for you to cheat on me for us to break up?" The younger snaps, still ever trying to force a smile. Yamaguchi sighs. He wanted to end this relationship well. Even if it meant doing the hardest thing which is putting a smile when he’s hurting in the inside.

But now, Yamaguchi doesn’t think that’s even remotely possible.

The scenery is beautiful. The sun reflects the river making it look like the water sparkles. Although the place is beautiful, Yamaguchi wonders how many of the things happened here aren’t at par with its beauty.

"Hisoka, you know this would happen. You knew probably a lot sooner than I did. Right?"

The other has his face buried in his palms. "I wouldn’t do that to you, Tadashi."

"Because you're loyal to me? Because you love me?" The way Yamaguchi says it is as if he doesn’t believe how ridiculous it sounds.

"Because you're my boyfriend!"

"Then," Yamaguchi turns to him. "If we weren't together, would she be your girlfriend now?" The frustration is evident in Hisoka's eyes. But, Yamaguchi can’t mirror it. The exhaustion is already on his eyes that nothing can replace it. "For once tell me if you still have feelings for me?"

Hisoka didn’t answer immediately. Instead, he stands up and walks towards Yamaguchi. "I didn't lie when I say I love you." The taller holds Yamaguchi's waist.

No. Yamaguchi hates it when Hisoka does this. Whenever he sees the frown on his boyfriend's face, he wants to forgive him immediately.

"Hisoka, please just tell me the truth. I’m giving you up, aren't I? Can't I at least know the truth?"

The hand previously on Yamaguchi's waist goes up to touch the latter's jaw. This isn't what Hisoka wants. "I promised that I wouldn't hurt you like your past did. I didn’t cheat on you."

"You didn't but I'm always thinking that eventually, you will. That's how insecure I am with this relationship." Gosh, Yamaguchi is really close to his breaking point. He thought he has no tears left to cry but the sting in his eyes proves him wrong. "I want you to tell me that she's just a friend. She's just another girl... And that I have nothing to worry about."

The fact is, Hisoka _did_ tell him that every time they ﬁght. It always ended up with these words. For the ﬁrst two, Yamaguchi believes him and God, till this time he wants to believe it. "But she's not just your friend. She's not just a girl… And I have every reason to worry about her, don’t I?" Yamaguchi hiccups as he stares at the bracelet on his hand.

Both of them stand there silently. Only the sound of the noisy cars can be heard between them. Then, Hisoka takes Yamaguchi's hand and kisses his wrist just beside where the letter H lies. "I didn't want us to end like this. I care about you a lot, okay?"

So, he did want to end it. Yamaguchi gently pulls his hand back into his chest. "If you still care about me, then, maybe you should go." The freckled boy takes a step back then turns away from Hisoka.

The taller nods. Instead of leaving as Yamaguchi hoped so, the man ends up sitting back on the bench. "I will. But can you... listen to my story?"

Truthfully, Yamaguchi just wants everything to end quickly. At the same time, he thinks he deserves at least some explanation from Hisoka. Then again, this is what Yamaguchi had wanted. He has always wanted for Hisoka to come clean and now the taller is ﬁnally doing so.

It takes them a relationship to the grave to ﬁnally get here, huh? How sad...

With a nod, Yamaguchi goes to sit beside Hisoka. Again, his hand is being engulfed by the taller as Hisoka starts his side of the story.

_Finally done_! Kuroo stretches his limbs. He's got a new assignment. Thank God this time the group mates weren't random. He manages to drag his class representative to be in the same group.Well, that's one thing gone right today.

Just as he is picking his bag up, his phone in his hand buzzes. Swiping to check his messages, Kuroo's lips tug upwards when he reads the text from his mother.

 _"Don't forget to come home this weekend (_ _◠_ _﹏_ _◠_ _✿) v(_ _⌒o_ _⌒)v_ _♪_ _＼(_ _￣_ _▽_ _￣)/"_

This woman. Where did she learn how to type such Emojis?

Bidding goodbye to his friends, he heads out of the class. He’s been here since 8 am so he’s really tired. He was already thinking about his bed when suddenly he finds Hisoka outside of his class. The man has his head low while waiting for him.

Kuroo approaches him. "Hey, man."

"Oh, you're done." Hisoka leans away from the wall. "I uh... there's something I want to talk to you about."

It's not hard for Kuroo to guess that Hisoka is going to talk to him about Yamaguchi. So, Kuroo nods then follows Hisoka guiding him to the empty classroom beside his. Hisoka takes a sit at the lecturer’s chair while Kuroo remains standing. "What's going on?" Kuroo asks him. "Did you ﬁnd him?"

To this, Hisoka nods. "I did. As a matter of fact, I just came from seeing him."

 _Oh_... Then... does this means... they already had a confrontation?

"We broke up." Hisoka admits.

 _Ah, so they ﬁnally did it_ , Kuroo thinks. It’s been a long time coming. He wonders where everything will go from now on. "Took you two months."

Hisoka stares at his friend, slightly offended before he breaks into a chuckle. "It's not easy, Kuroo."

"I didn't say it was." Still, Kuroo wonders why Hisoka is telling him this in person. This news isn't worth waiting for Kuroo's class to be over. However, Kuroo takes his time to hear out Hisoka. "How are you feeling now?"

Hisoka leans back on the chair and runs his hand through his hair. His ﬁngers stop onto his head, looking like he's in deep thoughts. "I feel bummed. I didn't want to end our relationship like this, you know. And now...I guess it's inevitable."

There's one question that Kuroo is very curious of. Actually there are a few and Kuroo will ask them all. "Why didn't you break up with him earlier? Sure, he did come all the way here for you and you felt guilty about it. I understand that but why prolong it? This is the exact break up that you should have expected."

Deep down, Hisoka knows what Kuroo asked was valid. Dishonesty is food to a failed relationship. "I guess I'm just scared."

"Scared?"

"Yeah. I don't want to be a jerk. Yamaguchi has gone through a lot in his previous love life. He always said that I'm his saviour." Hisoka suddenly laughs. "Cringe. I know. All I did was just being his friend. But I felt good. I just… don't want the history to repeat itself. I want him to feel loved."

Oh, the irony... If that's what Hisoka thinks then maybe he should have thought about his actions a little bit more. Or... He is just that dumb.

"It doesn't matter. I made things worse, didn't I?" He sure did but Kuroo won't say that yet. Hisoka continues. "But I felt a little bit relieved."

_Relieved?_

"I ﬁnally told him what's on my mind."

That could be either a good thing or a bad thing. All Kuroo could think of is if Yamaguchi was in the right headspace to receive the information. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him... that I do love him. I was sincere when he confessed. But at the same time, I also have feelings for someone else."

Kuroo silently curses under his breath. Although Kuroo knows that's the truth and should be told, but listening to it directly and out loud sounds 12 times worse.

"My mistake is that I realized my feelings for Mari when it's too late. Still, because I'm in a relationship with Yamaguchi, I tried to push these feelings away. I want to be with her. But at the same time, I love Yamaguchi enough that I don't want to hurt him."

Kuroo is appalled. Yes, he considers that loving two people at once is a possible thing. But Hisoka can't do that. There's something wrong with that logic. "If you loved Yamaguchi _enough_ , you wouldn't want to be with anyone else, Hisoka." Kuroo ﬁnally says it. "That's not fair to him."

Hisoka snorts, clearly ticked off by Kuroo's comment. "I think I know what _I_ am feeling."

"No. I don't think you do." Kuroo replies with a shake of the head. "You love Mari even more than you do with Yamaguchi that you're willing to jeopardize your relationship. You felt relieved because you can ﬁnally stop pretending that this whole time, you want to be with her more than anything."

"You're on thin ice, Kuroo." Hisoka grits his teeth. "Don't put words in my mouth."

Kuroo shrugs, pulling out his degree in provocation. "You really didn't notice, huh?" The black-haired man sits onto the wooden table. "How you've been behaving so unfairly towards Yamaguchi. You claim that you don’t want to hurt him like the past but I think this is a lot worse. At least Kei didn't give him false hope."

Hisoka stands up abruptly, making the chair wheels back and hits the wall with a loud thud. "Watch your mouth, Kuroo. I didn't need to hear this from you."

Oh, Kuroo begs to differ. It's so easy for Hisoka to say that he didn't mean to hurt Yamaguchi. It's so easy for Hisoka to say that he felt relieved when Yamaguchi probably feels like shit more than ever right now. "You _knew_ you should have treated Yamaguchi better. You're indecisive, Hisoka. One time you're a gentleman to him and the next thing you make him feel like crap."

Kuroo realizes he is really pushing his boundaries right now. But he can't help it. Hisoka didn't witness Yamaguchi's conﬁdence slowly slipping away. God, Yamaguchi's cries that night.

Suddenly, Hisoka lets out a series of chuckles. Kuroo expected a punch at least but a laugh is the last of it. "If this was Sugawara who told me all this, I would have accepted it without retaliation."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you don't see it? The irony?" Hisoka pretends to look shocked. "Back then, you didn't even mind of hurting Yamaguchi’s feelings even when you know he's already hurt in the inside. And now, how the table has turned."

Kuroo is taken aback. His previous conﬁdence wavers. "When... when did I...?"

"Oh, please, Kuroo. You can police me but you aren’t a saint yourselves. Did you forget that I was the place Yamaguchi would tell all the things that troubled him? Even if he didn't tell me, I saw it ﬁrst hand."

Any remaining words got stuck in Kuroo's throat. He does remember parts of it. Fuck, he actually had forgotten most of it and he also remembers not feeling sorry for his actions back then. Now...

Clearing his throat, he too stands up from the table. "You're just turning this on to me now. How low!"

"Fine!" Hisoka sighs, looking all drained all of the sudden. "Look, I called you not to hear you nag or to quarrel. Nor am I asking for your sympathy. More than me, I want you to go to Yamaguchi."

Kuroo has this confused expression on his face. Thus, Hisoka explains again. "Back when he was in his 2nd year of high school when he got so depressed, he went away for 2 days. Nobody knew where he was. Nobody even knew he went missing because he told his mother he was at Sugawara's house. When in fact, he spent the night at a park. This happened before I met him."

2nd year of high school? He was barely 17 at that time. For 2 fucking days?

"You're saying he's going to do it again?"

Hisoka shakes his head. "I'm not saying he will do that but... just in case it's late and he's not home, especially when he doesn't return your calls or messages, please ﬁnd him."

Almost instantly, Kuroo ﬁshes out his phone to check on his message. He sent another 3 texts asking if Yamaguchi is alright and to know where he is but all 3 received no reply. He didn’t even read it.

Back then, Yamaguchi went missing alone at the park when it was rough for him. Now which is 12 times more painful, Kuroo prays that Yamaguchi doesn't do anything stupid.

At the end of the day, Hisoka is still his friend. Looking at Hisoka who seems so helpless that he needs to ask Kuroo for a favour like this, it does make him feel guilty. Although, even if Hisoka didn't ask him, Kuroo would still find Yamaguchi. There’s no way he would be able to sit still at home if Yamaguchi doesn’t come back home late at night.

It's sad that Hisoka looks like he wanted to do it too. If he can, he wouldn't have reached Kuroo. It's understandable.

Who would like to see the person that is responsible for your heartache?

It's 7 pm. Sugawara already went out to work. The house is left empty. Initially, Kuroo wanted to stay in Sugawara's house to wait for Yamaguchi's return but he has plenty of work to do himself.

By eight, Kuroo ﬁnishes showering and having his dinner with Akaashi. Kuroo didn't quite yet tell anybody. He ﬁgures it isn't his thing to tell. If he were to tell Sugawara about this, God, the elder would probably go nuts by now.

He heads over to Sugawara's house after dinner. Bringing his laptop, he has assignments due soon. This weekend he wouldn’t be free thus, just like last week, his assignments better be ﬁnished before Friday.

It's almost 11 though.

It's like an automatic reaction. As he opens his laptop and reads the ﬁrst paragraph, his eyes immediately become droopy. _Darn this subject_. Kuroo knows it's important for his grades but ugh it takes so much concentration to read paragraphs after paragraphs.

Never mind. _I'll just rest my eyes for 10 minutes._ Kuroo leans his head on the sofa. Just when he is about to succumb to his sleep, his phone buzzes.

_Ugh, Great._

As soon as he checks who the notification is from, Kuroo is immediately on his feet.

_"Goodnight."_

After all those texts Kuroo sent to Yamaguchi, he only replies to Kuroo with a ‘goodnight’? And he's not even home to wish Kuroo to go to sleep!

Unless... It's a goodbye.

Kuroo pales at the thought. NO! He has got to ﬁnd Yamaguchi! Glancing at the time, it's almost 10 pm.

Locking Sugawara's house, he then dashes out to start looking for the younger.

Where the fuck should he even start?!

Trying to analyse the situation, Kuroo thinks. Hisoka said that Yamaguchi spent the night at a park when he was 16. So, the park. Kuroo only knows two nearby parks here. He guesses he should start from there.

All while running around the parks, he called and called Yamaguchi's phone but it kept going to the mailbox without any ring. His phone must have been turned off, damn it!

After almost an hour of searching both parks, no sign of Yamaguchi is to be found. Kuroo is getting even more restless that he has no choice but to text Hisoka as well. If he's not at the park then where is he? Doesn't he know at night there's a lot of drunk people around? It's even dangerous for men!

Come on! Think! Think! Think—ooh!

No one knows Yamaguchi better than Sugawara! He probably has an idea of a place where Yamaguchi would go to when he is sad. Rather than calling him, Kuroo is just two stores away from the restaurant he works.

Kuroo opens the door, hoping Sugawara isn’t working in the kitchen. Oh, what luck! Sugawara is at the cashier. "Hey, Kuroo! Pretty late for dinner take out.” Sugawara greets him when he spots Kuroo. “So, cheese or original?"

"Oh, no. No. I'm not here for that. I just uh... have a question."

"Uh okay..."

"Okay. But promise me that you won't freak out." Although Kuroo doubts Sugawara could ever do that if he so knows what happens, but it doesn’t hurt to disclaim.

Sugawara looks alarmed. "Hey, what's going on?"

"So uh... Yamaguchi and Hisoka broke up and now Yamaguchi wouldn’t reply to anyone's texts or calls and there's a potential that he wouldn’t return for days so if you know anywherehecouldbehidingcanyoupleasetellme?" Kuroo says in one breath.

At ﬁrst, Sugawara had no reaction. But when everything seeps in, he gasps loudly. "YAMAGUCHI'S MISSING?!!"

"You see, if you could just answer the question—"

"AND YOU'RE JUST TELLING ME NOW?"

"Look, I didn’t think it's something to be worried until he sent me a goodnight out of the sudden and he's not even back at the apartment."

Another loud gasp escape as Sugawara has to grip the table to balance himself. "Oh my God, this is unbelievable! I knew I should have stopped him from moving to the city just because of some ungrateful boyfriend. And now he is going through it and I can’t even get out of work when I have to work 5 hours every single night."

"Uhmm. Suga—"

"I'm going to kill Hisoka and I don’t care if he's my friend. Not just him, the next person Yamaguchi dates, I will need him to go on 3 rounds of interview—"

"Suga! Do you know where he might be?"

"Obviously not! I'm not a psychic. Ohh— the sauna? Is that possible?"

Kuroo claps his hands. "Okay! I'll check there. Anywhere else?"

Sugawara thinks and thinks but nothing comes up in his panicking head. "Oh, Kuroo. I’m sorry. I can’t think of anything." He exasperates. "I hope he's not somewhere dangerous. Tokyo isn’t like Miyagi."

"Don't worry. Hisoka is asking around as well."

Out of the blue, Kuroo's phone rings and he had never picked up a call so fast. "Hello?"

"Kuroo! Bokuto just texted me that he saw Yamaguchi at the train station. The one near his house."

What the hell. Why is he there? Kuroo doesn't think Yamaguchi has gone there before? Besides, why would he go to Bokuto's house out of all people?

Unless...

 _Ah_... Kuroo understands now. There’s actually a reason for him to go there. It’s only a possible theory but his assumptions will soon be confirmed later when he sees Yamaguchi.

"I'll be there soon! Tell Bokuto to keep an eye on him!"

"Bo’s already on his train elsewhere. You better hurry."

With that, Kuroo ends the call. He hates late-night trains because there'll be a swamp of people but Kuroo has no other choice. "Bokuto found him. I'll get into details later." He tells Sugawara.

"I got it. Now go!"

He's running. Kuroo has been running for more than an hour now. While he runs, he's also lost in his thoughts.

Why does he care so much like this? He's going extra mile for someone he had just known properly for 2 months.

When he got onto the train, his train of thoughts didn't stop. Yamaguchi was supposed to be just like any other guy. Another friend. But why is his heart beating so damn loud? The way he thinks that he can't sleep if he doesn't see Yamaguchi tucked in his bed safely.

He's not even joking at how unrest he feels right now. It's almost suffocating. His feet are tapping anxiously and he doesn't know why.

The woman’s voice announces the arrival at his destination. Kuroo impatiently pushes the crowd to get out and scans around the station. He looks everywhere from his left to right but he still can't see him. Going down the elevator, Kuroo searches even more. He was really about to call Bokuto and ask where was the last time he saw Yamaguchi speciﬁcally.

And then...

Kuroo ﬁnally sees him.

Truth be told, he didn't realize he was panting the whole way here. It's when he sees the younger sitting at the bench with his head low that Kuroo feels like everything around him just magically silenced. Only the sound of his ragged breaths as his eyes fall onto the familiar figure.

_There you are._

His legs feel like jelly. He doesn’t understand. But, seeing Yamaguchi safe in front of him, God, he feels so relieved. So damn relieved. No one knew how in Kuroo’s head, he was already thinking of the worst. Kuroo takes steps closer towards Yamaguchi, almost knocking some old man before he kneels in front of the younger. What really gave away that it was Yamaguchi was the colourful hairpins on the side of his head.

"Hey." Kuroo calls him softly.

Yamaguchi lifts his head slowly. He didn't have his bag with him. Instead, Yamaguchi is holding a pot of flower. Sunflower to be exact.

That proves Kuroo's theory right. He remembers the group having a conversation about the grandmother who owns a flower shop who always wishes ‘Good Morning’ to Bokuto. Kuroo didn't think that Yamaguchi would remember.

Clearly, he does. He went all the way here to buy a flower. Just like the advice he gave to Sugawara.

"Aren't you cold?" Kuroo asks him with a slight smile. He's not good nor does he know how to console someone but he's trying.

Yamaguchi didn't reply. Even when he lifts his head, his eyes are still glued to the plant.

"You know that 'Goodnight' message made me run everywhere looking for you. I'm kinda tired."

The freckled boy ﬁnally looks at him in the eyes. A hint of guilt evident in his those brown orbs. "I... did it to indicate that I'm ﬁne. I didn't...want you to worry."

Ah, has he been overthinking this? Then again, if he didn't overthink, they wouldn't have found Yamaguchi here.

"Kuroo," The freckled boy’s eyes turns sad again. It isn’t puffy as Kuroo has seen before. Neither was it red. It was just tired... and sad. "I didn't know being good enough for someone could be so hard."

And that completely shattered Kuroo. For some reason, Kuroo thinks that he wasn't just talking about Hisoka. He's also referring to the past with Tsukishima.

"No. Don't say that." Kuroo hushes him. "You're ﬁne just the way you are."

Yamaguchi's frown deepens. Kuroo can tell that he's trying to look elsewhere to hide his tears. "Then, how come they don’t want me?" The younger's voice breaks at the last few words and immediately, Kuroo pulls him into a hug. The station is still crowded but Kuroo shuts out the buzzing noises of the people.

God, why does it have to be this way? Yamaguchi is crying on his shoulder again. He can't help but think if he hadn't been here, would Yamaguchi be crying all alone. Then, he remembers. Even back then when Yamaguchi was 15, he was always crying alone.

The Yamaguchi from the past and the him in the present. Kuroo wants to protect them. Unconsciously, Kuroo hugs Yamaguchi tighter.

"Kuroo, my plant." Yamaguchi croaks out.

"Oh right." Kuroo pulls back and he sees the tear jerk face of Yamaguchi. How many times does Kuroo have to see him cry? Why can't he just be happy like he was?

The announcement of the last train arriving soon pulled some sense back into Kuroo.

"Can we go home?" Kuroo asks, patting Yamaguchi's thigh. Even if Yamaguchi wants to stay out, this isn't Miyagi. The night in Tokyo is more dangerous. Again, Yamaguchi didn't reply. The grip on the flower pot only got stronger. "You know I won't go home without you. If you stay here until tomorrow, then so be it."

Kuroo has morning class tomorrow but who cares about it. He's not even joking to miss that class just to accompany Yamaguchi. "Go home, Kuroo." Yamaguchi wipes his tears.

"Come with me then?" He tries again.

At ﬁrst, he thought it'll take a lot more tries to make Yamaguchi agree. He guesses that even Yamaguchi is feeling self-conscious for crying here. Kuroo wonders if he didn't come here, would Yamaguchi have the blank face for the whole night. He would've suffered in silence.

Finally, Yamaguchi nods and he stands up. Kuroo too lifts himself from kneeling down. His knees were getting sore. He offers to hold Yamaguchi's new plant but Yamaguchi says that it's ﬁne.

"Let's go."

The shorter quietly follows Kuroo from behind. Since Kuroo can’t see Yamaguchi, he moves Yamaguchi to stand beside him by his waist. Kuroo’s not paranoid but he's scared to take his eyes off Yamaguchi again.

The ﬁrst few stops they weren’t able to sit down. After the third stop, there's a couple who got off from the train and Kuroo instantly pulls the boy in dazed to sit down.

While they're sitting side by side, Kuroo didn't feel like he should say anything. Not when Yamaguchi doesn't look like he wanted to. Making him come home is already enough and he is glad that the freckled boy listens.

The train is quiet. Because of that, Kuroo also joins Yamaguchi who got lost in his own thoughts.

Kuroo didn't go back to his house again. Instead, he enters with Yamaguchi into the house. It's not as if Kuroo didn’t go in and out of this house more than 2 times a day but lately, he's been staying at Sugawara's house with Yamaguchi.

He received a text from Sugawara indicating that he would be home late. Something about the restaurant closing late due to the boss's late-night celebration. Even if Sugawara hadn't asked him to keep an eye on Yamaguchi, he would've done it too.

But really. What's with people depending on him when it comes to Yamaguchi? Don’t get him wrong, he's honoured. In fact, he takes pride in being the one to refer to know about Yamaguchi.

"Do you want to eat anything, Kuroo?" Yamaguchi asks as he enters the kitchen.

That's actually what Kuroo was supposed to ask. He wonders if Yamaguchi even ate anything today. "Are you going to cook?"

"Just ramen." He answers, pulling out a pot from the cabinet. "Do you want some?"

Not going to lie, all the running made him hungry again. He nods and Yamaguchi takes out another packet of ramen. "Do you want any help?" Kuroo offers.

Yamaguchi shakes his head. "I'll let you know when I'm done."

"Sure."

Yamaguchi still doesn't look like he wants to talk. It's better that they save it after they eat.

The younger actually went inside his room to change into his pyjamas and when he comes out, the corner of Kuroo's lips tugs upwards slightly seeing the matching top and pants. He's wearing blue pyjamas with stars all over it. The coconut hair again. It always makes a comeback.

After a few minutes of literally doing nothing on the couch, Kuroo is starting to smell the ramen. Just a whiff and his stomach are going crazy. _Relax_. It'll be ready in no time.

This will be the second time he ate noodles made by Yamaguchi. First being his 2nd visit here with Tsukishima. Speaking of the past, there is one line from Hisoka that struck him like lightning. Kuroo has been thinking nonstop about it.

_"Back then, you didn't even mind of hurting Yamaguchi’s feelings even when you know he's already hurt in the inside.”_

Kuroo wanted to deny that but he can't. This is because Hisoka didn't lie. And he's not proud of it.

_"Move over. The movie is about to start." Tsukishima put down the popcorn on the table as he demanded his boyfriend to scoot over._

_Kuroo groaned. "Why can't we do something else?" That's what they always do whenever Tsukishima came to visit. Almost like a routine. They watched movies during the day and also at night. Of course, they did go out for dates too. But Kuroo was thinking something a little...naughtier._

_"I have a better idea." Kuroo invaded Tsukishima's personal space. He remembered at ﬁrst, Tsukishima would always push him away whenever Kuroo got too close but now, the blond even welcomes him._

_"Kuroo, we can't. Yamaguchi is sleeping in_ your _room now."_

_The three of them were watching Ratatouille on Kuroo’s laptop when Yamaguchi fell asleep half-way. Kuroo proposes a brilliant idea for them to continue the movie outside, using the excuse that Yamaguchi might wake up. However, he didn’t expect Tsukishima to really resume the movie on the TV. "Exactly! He's asleep."_

_"And if he wakes up?"_

_"So?" The black-haired man planted a kiss on the Tsukishima's cheek, drawing a discreet smile on the younger's face. "Ask him to spend the day at Sugawara's house or something."_

_Still, Tsukishima was one stubborn man. "No, I won’t do that. He's come to accompany me here all the time and I can't and won’t just chase him away like that."_

_This made Kuroo rolled his eyes to the back. Always a pair of duo, these two. To be fair, those two has been childhood best friends but come on, Yamaguchi was always around with them. This isn’t a poly relationship. "Yeah, that's because you have a soft spot for him. Seriously, is he still looking at you with glittery eyes?"_

_"Kuroo. I’m going to kick you out of your own house if you don't stop talking about Yamaguchi in that tone."_

_Now, see how the tables have turned? He can't even sulk about his boyfriend’s friend without him getting scolded back. "Fine." He pouted, focusing back on TV._

_After 5 minutes went by and Kuroo was still silent, which was weird. Tsukishima knew that his boyfriend was still sulking. "What are you a child?"_

_"Yes." Kuroo answered without looking at Tsukishima._

_The blond chuckled. He wondered if it is really impossible to make his best friend and boyfriend get along better. "What are you pouting for?"_

_"That I can’t have a good alone time with my boyfriend."_

_Tsukishima clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Suits yourself."_

_"Oh come on~" Can’t stand any more silent treatment, Kuroo sits on the table in front of Tsukishima, successfully blocking his boyfriend's view. "What do I do here to get you to console me?"_

_"None. "_

_"Please." Kuroo gives him the puppy dog eyes._

_Tsukishima grimaces. "Ew."_

_"Ew????"_

_The blond ﬁnally laughs, looking at Kuroo’s bulging eyes. "Alright. If it makes you stop crying like a baby. Then ﬁne, I promise. If my mom lets me travel here alone, I will. For now, can you please act civil."_

_Kuroo is still pouting and unmoving._

_"Please?"_

_Kuroo finally exasperates. "Fine. If you give me a kiss." He says slyly._

_When Kuroo sees the hint of a smile on Tsukishima lips, that’s a green light to give his boyfriend a short kiss on the lips. Though, before he could pull away completely, his eyes accidentally flicker behind Tsukishima’s head at the man standing near his bedroom door. It’s Yamaguchi._

_And he looked like a deer caught in the headlights._

_Feeling very possessive, and maybe Kuroo just wanted to get back to the younger for getting him scolded, Kuroo dived in again for the second kiss and this time, a longer one. Tsukishima was startled at ﬁrst but he's already so used to this._

_Kuroo held the blond male’s jaw to make the kiss deeper. He had his eyes closed the whole time. Kuroo wondered if Yamaguchi was still there watching. So, he opened his eyes._

_And yet, the younger was still there. Looking rather shattered. Almost like his whole world was falling apart in front of him. Getting caught looking at them again, Yamaguchi retreated back into Kuroo’s room and closed the door gently._

_Only then, Kuroo pulled back from the kiss. "I love you." He grinned smugly at Tsukishima. The latter only rolled his eyes and pushed him aside so they can resume watching the movie._

_Well, Kuroo can’t say he felt guilty. It’s just that… with those two close proximity, Kuroo has got to remind him who Tsukishima actually belongs to._

_And he’s pretty sure Yamaguchi got that message perfectly_.

Years later Kuroo felt horrible just thinking about it. Hisoka's right. He's no different than him. That wasn’t the only scene. Kuroo knows even if he doesn't remember, he was pretty childish when he gets jealous. Just how many times did he do that to Yamaguchi?

The guilt in him is building up that he feels like he wants to throw up. Is it too late if he apologize?

Kuroo stands up from the sofa and goes back into the kitchen.

Yamaguchi has his back facing him. Suddenly, Kuroo feels devastated. Why is Yamaguchi cooking for him—no. What is Kuroo even doing? He shouldn't be silently sitting at the front like a log. He should be...

Honestly, Kuroo doesn't even know. He never knew what to do at times like this. He wants to offer comfort but for some reason now, he feels immense guilt that he's the one that needed one.

Probably due to that, and also because he can’t really think straight when he's super exhausted, Kuroo didn’t think much and moves forward to wrap his arms around Yamaguchi’s waist in a back hug. The man who was stirring the ramen got startled at the sudden hug. "Kuroo, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry." Kuroo replies weakly, leaning his forehead on the back of Yamaguchi's head. "I'm really just sorry."

Yamaguchi stays quiet for a second before he turns off the stove. The ramen was done anyways. The younger didn't know where to place his hands so he just rests it on the counter. "What are you apologising for?"

"For hurting you. Your feelings. And for being insensitive." Other than the younger’s hair tickling Kuroo’s nose, Kuroo feels Yamaguchi sigh against him.

"You never did that to me."

"Liar." Kuroo says instead. "I hurt you a lot back then. When I was still with Kei."

Yamaguchi turns quiet for a few seconds. Kuroo bets he can't deny that because it is in fact the truth. God, Kuroo wishes he could turn back the time.

"Kuroo." The freckled boy sighs as he pats the arms on his stomach. "I don't think I want to talk about the past. Not if it's about that."

"I'm sorry."

Yamaguchi chuckles weakly. His hand goes to poke Kuroo on his cheek. "I thought you don't just hug anyone."

"I'll make you an exception letter."

With a slight smile, Yamaguchi entangled Kuroo's arms and turns around to face Kuroo. "You don't have to be sorry. It was in the past anyways."

"Yamaguchi." Kuroo calls him. "Can you at least share with me about today? Only if you want to."

"I—"

"It's just... I know that if you talk it out, you would feel much better." Kuroo insists.

It does look like Yamaguchi is contemplating. Kuroo wants him to. It’s better than bottling it up inside him.

"Can we eat ﬁrst?"

"Sure." Kuroo nods.

What surprises Kuroo is that Yamaguchi suddenly pulls out two cans of beer from the fridge. He remembers Sugawara's warning about the beer being off-limits unless offered.

Technically, he is offered by Yamaguchi. He also remembers Yamaguchi mentioning about how he has a low tolerance of alcohol. So, Kuroo comes to the conclusion that if they wanted to have the talk after dinner, then Yamaguchi couldn't do it sober.

People always tell the truth easily when they are drunk. Ramen and beer is not a bad combination. Kuroo doesn't mind the few sips he took but he has to make sure that Yamaguchi doesn’t overdrink it.

Thankfully, it's when the bowl is empty that Yamaguchi begins taking more than just a small sip.

"Gahh, I _really_ don't like to drink." Yamaguchi grimaces as he places his can on his table. "But I needed the courage, you know what I'm _sayin_ '?"

The way Yamaguchi slurs the last few words, Kuroo knows the beer has won over his mind. "Totally."

"Hey. Isn't that ﬂower pretty?" Yamaguchi points the pot of ﬂower that sits on the living room table. "I bought it."

"I see." Kuroo replies.

"I saw online how people say you would feel better if you adopt a pet or buy a plant to take care of. Well, it worked when I bought an orchid during the time with Tsukki."

Of course, Kuroo should have known. So this isn't his ﬁrst time buying a ‘move on’ plant. He really should have guessed it. "It's pretty." Kuroo compliments it.

"It is, isn’t it?" The younger says excitedly. Just then, the smile makes a turn and it becomes somewhat a frown. "Wish I could be like a ﬂower. Very pretty like them."

Before he continues, Yamaguchi takes another gulp of his beer. "I've told you that before moving here, me and Hisoka were falling out. Well, him actually."

Right. They did talk about it at the convenience store while sharing a cup of noodles. "Yeah. After Mikasa's party."

"Exactly! I think... coming here was a mistake." Yamaguchi confesses.

"That's not true." Kuroo tries to assure him. "You coming here. You met all of us. There are a lot of good things besides Hisoka. Like… Like. Like us! We've gotten closer."

Yamaguchi goes silent for a moment before he laughs. A little too loud for it to be a sober one. "That's true, isn't it?"

"Absolutely."

The younger takes another long sip before ﬁnishing it with an ‘ah’. "It's really funny. How the man who was responsible for my heartbreak back then... is the man comforting me today."

Kuroo's eyes soften at the remark. They really did come a long way despite just being 2 months.

"Kuroo," Yamaguchi puts his arms out on the table. His palms displayed to Kuroo as if Yamaguchi is asking for his hand. To this, Kuroo uncertainly holds Yamaguchi's hand. "You're such a good guy. Good looking too. * _hiccups_ * Maybe that's why he doesn't like seeing us together."

Did Kuroo hear him wrongly? "Hisoka doesn't like to see us together?"

"Yeah. I think so..." Yamaguchi pretends to think, pouting as he does so before he nods his head. "Yeah, but that's because he thinks I'll get hurt if I'm by your side."

"Wh...why would you get hurt?" It can't be because of Tsukishima right?

There's a gentle squeeze on Kuroo's hand before Yamaguchi answers. "Because I'm always envious of you, silly!" The younger laughs before trying to drink from the can but the can turns out to be empty.

Damn, he's really wasted, isn't he? Sugawara is not going to like this. Plus, there's a probability that Yamaguchi has no choice but to miss tomorrow's morning class.

Out of sudden, Yamaguchi's head falls onto the table with a loud bang, making Kuroo panic. "Oh Gosh, are you okay?!" He wanted to see if Yamaguchi hurt his forehead but the younger doesn't seem to want to let go of his hand.

"I was slightly happy when we had that ﬁght about you." Yamaguchi turns his head to the side to lie down on his cheek. "But I don't think jealousy was the reason. He trusts you. I think he was just worried about me."

The previous cheerful tone suddenly turns gloomy. Kuroo didn't know what to say. Instead, he leans on the table and rests his chin on the arm that isn’t holding Yamaguchi's hand. "I'm sure he does feel a bit jealous. He told me he loves you."

Right after Kuroo said that, he hears sniﬄes coming from the freckled boy. Shit, that might have been the wrong thing to say.

"That's even worse." Yamaguchi cries and sobs. His tears are ﬂowing down from the corner of his eyes until it lands on the table. "He loves me. But not enough. Not enough to stay faithful to me. Did I lack somewhere or…?"

Okay, this is NOT what Kuroo was hoping for. "No. No. It's not you. I promise."

It takes a while for Yamaguchi to calm down from his cries again. All while, Kuroo tries his best to whisper positive things to him, not forgetting to add what an idiot Hisoka is.

After what it feels like a few minutes has gone by, Yamaguchi turns silent. "I feel like an idiot, Kuroo. I don't think I want to fall in love again." The younger lets go of Kuroo's hand. He no longer lies on his cheek but he mirrors Kuroo who is resting his chin on the table. Yamaguchi is drawing circles against Kuroo palms as Kuroo has his eyes ﬁxed on the freckled boy. "Does it sound too childish?" Yamaguchi asks in a worn-out tone. All that crying is ﬁnally taking a toll of him together with his drunken state.

"Although it's valid to think that way, but I'm sure you'll ﬁnd someone new."

Yamaguchi softly cracks a smile. "If I have someone new, can he please be someone who appreciates me. Whose love is not divided?"

Kuroo knows Yamaguchi is a good man. He is sometimes mischievous but his heart is pure. A kind man who deserves nothing but the world. Kuroo has no doubt that Yamaguchi will find someone with a kind heart as well for him in the future.

"I will make sure he does myself." Kuroo answers with a grin.

And a promise is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: we are almost to 100k words and both of them are yet to be together asdfghjkl oh well, it's only chapter 12 ;) 
> 
> I post this story almost 4 months ago and I was so sure I would get less than 20 kudos and I didn't even think I would get any comments. I really didn't expect anything when I started posting because Kurooyama is a rarepair and practically a crackship. But a lot of you ppl who keeps commenting every update, you ppl make my heart so happy. I'm so so so so so so grateful! One of my worry about writing a long fic is that I would get discouraged but your kind words are always my source of motivation <3333333 Thank you so much for the lovely comments and kudos T____T


	13. Friends

6.6k words

* * *

Half an hour later, Yamaguchi is ﬁnally passed out. He's back at lying on his cheek but this time, it's not directly on the table, but on his folded arms. Kuroo too had emptied his can but usually, it takes more than a can to make him pass out. He's not even _that_ drunk.

It's almost 1 in the morning. It's surprising how Sugawara is yet to be home. He probably got trapped by his colleagues who are way older than him. That happens often.

Kuroo is sleepy himself. But ﬁrst, he needs to get Yamaguchi to bed ﬁrst. Kneeling by Yamaguchi's side, he can't help but stare at the younger. Just like days ago, Yamaguchi’s nose is red and his eyes are puffy. Even his cheeks and nose bridge are wet.

Unconsciously, Kuroo’s ﬁnger gently touches the tears pooling in the inner corner of Yamaguchi's eye. Today must have been the worst day of his life. However, Kuroo is proud of Yamaguchi. It's not easy to let go of his relationship with Hisoka when the latter is the reason he moved to the city. Kuroo thinks he should say that more often to the latter.

"Alright. Let's get you to bed."

He had carried Yamaguchi before thus, he's not surprised by how heavy Yamaguchi is. Still, Kuroo recalled carriying someone heavier so Yamaguchi is considered... so-so.

When Kuroo drops him on his bed, Yamaguchi starts to shifts in his sleep. The taller takes the folded blanket and covers Yamaguchi from his toes up until his neck. At ﬁrst, Kuroo thought that Yamaguchi had drifted off back to sleep completely. That's why he shamelessly watches Yamaguchi sleeping for almost 2 whole minutes. Just as he was about to close Yamaguchi's door, the door made a loud creaking sound, thus, waking Yamaguchi up. "Kuroo?" Yamaguchi squints one eye open as he sits up.

Not expecting Yamaguchi to be awake, he gently hushes the man to sleep. "Hey, you go to sleep. I'll be going home."

"Wait." Yamaguchi calls. His right hand caresses the empty side of his bed and frown. "Stay. I don't want to wake up alone."

Kuroo looks at Yamaguchi's super single bed. He is sure that they would still ﬁt in that bed but surely, it will be cramped. Will Yamaguchi be alright? Another thing, it's probably just Yamaguchi drunk talking. Kuroo can guarantee that he won't remember asking Kuroo to sleepover the next morning. "Room is just across the hall." Kuroo tries to reason out.

"Oh..." Yamaguchi mutters drunkenly. He looks around the room in a daze before he tugs his blanket off him. "Then, let's go across the hall—"

"No no no no!" In no time, Kuroo is on Yamaguchi’s side. He gently lies Yamaguchi down by his shoulders again.

"But—" The younger rubs his eyes, the little sniffles made a comeback.

Instantly, Kuroo gives in to Yamaguchi’s request. "Okay. Okay. I'll accompany you here for tonight."

It isn’t his ﬁrst time sleeping on that bed. Well, since Yamaguchi moved here that is. Previously, no one had occupied the vacant room in Sugawara’s house so Kuroo would sometimes sleep in this room when he's too lazy to go back.

"Okay." Yamaguchi is already scooting over to give Kuroo some space. "You must be tired as well."

He is. _Very_ , if he might add. "Go on. I'll off the lights."

After switching the lights off, Kuroo uses his phone to make his way onto Yamaguchi's bed. Suddenly, he feels Yamaguchi moves beside him. "Kuroo." The freckled boy calls him again.

"Yeah?"

"Can we exchange place?"

Huﬃng out a deep sigh, Kuroo opens the ﬂashlight on his phone then sits up. He doesn’t even have the energy to ask why. Following the prince’s order, they exchange their positions. Now, Kuroo being the one sleeping against the wall while Yamaguchi is the outer one. In the end, Yamaguchi revealed that he couldn’t sleep if one of his legs isn't hanging out of the bed frame.

"Better?"

"Hmmm". Yamaguchi hums while having his back facing Kuroo. Not long later, Kuroo can hear snores coming from Yamaguchi's side. _Well, that was quick._

Tonight taught Kuroo one thing.

That he is damn lucky. He wouldn’t say that his break up with Tsukishima was a good one. Hell, it was quite terrible. But at least no one fucks with his head and conﬁdence. Before he drifts to dreamland, Kuroo thought to himself that he hopes Yamaguchi wouldn’t beat himself up too much about this.

When Kuroo wakes up, Yamaguchi's room is already lit up by the Sun. The ﬁrst thing he does after cracking an eye open is to ﬁnd his phone on his nightstand. However, he's almost shocked to ﬁnd a white wall facing directly to him.

Whirling his head to look at the ceiling, Kuroo realizes that he isn't in his room. _Oh, right._ He's in Yamaguchi's room. Trying to rub the sleepiness lingering in his eyes, he turns to look at the younger. What surprises him is that they are not alone.

"You're awake?" Sugawara asks as he is barely sitting at the small space beside Yamaguchi's head.

Kuroo had to blink a few times to conﬁrm that he isn't hallucinating. "Suga?"

"Yeahh." The grey-haired man replies, eyes gazing softly on the sleeping Yamaguchi.

Using his arms, Kuroo lifts himself to sit up slightly as he leans the back of his head against the headboard. "What time is it?" He yawns.

"12 pm."

Kuroo instantly sits up 90 degrees. "Twelve?!" He missed Professor Shigaraki’s class. Damn, he was dubious yesterday whether he should just skip the 10 am class but now, he'd already missed it. "Meh, it's ﬁne. It's my ﬁrst time this semester."

"Yamaguchi here too have a 9 am class." Sugawara continues to stroke the younger's head like a father worrying at his son. "You guys drank."

It was more of a statement than a question. Kuroo hesitantly nods. "He said he needs it to talk it out."

"I'll allow it this time."

Kuroo already has an idea that the beer was Sugawara's completely. Yamaguchi doesn't drink if Kuroo is not mistaken. Looking at how easy he passes out with just one can, Yamaguchi’s definitely vulnerable to alcohol.

"How was he, Kuroo?" Sugawara keeps his voice low. The freckled boy is still sleeping soundly near his thighs. "He cried, didn't he?"

 _Obviously_. It's already evident on Yamaguchi's face. His thick puffy eyes. The snores are probably from his clogged nose. "You should've seen him, Suga." Kuroo shakes his head. Slowly, yesterday's memories come rushing back into his mind.

"I don't think I would be able to." Sugawara replies with a frown. "I would be too angry to look at Hisoka. Livid. Furious."

"Yeah, I get that feeling."

"I'm glad it's over though." Sugawara sighs in relief. At the same time, Yamaguchi starts shifting in his sleep. Sugawara's hand that was playing with the younger’s hair stills for a moment. Just when they expected Yamaguchi to open his eyes, the younger goes back to his light snoring. Sugawara chuckles. "When I tell you he's a heavy sleeper, I could swear."

"You got that right." Kuroo agrees sleepily. "A heavy and snoring sleeper. But yet adorable."

At the compliment, the grey-haired male raises his eyebrow. Not only him but even Kuroo himself is surprised that he admitted that out loud.

"What do you think of him?" Sugawara suddenly asks.

It's too early for Kuroo's head to start thinking and ﬁltering his words so he just lay it out in the open. "He's a great kid. Although he has his mischievous moments but he's just like Bo. Very pure-hearted."

A smile crept up on Sugawara's face, seemingly satisﬁed with Kuroo's answer. "That's true." He pulls the blanket back up to cover Yamaguchi's nose. "Don't you think he leans to you a lot more than he does to me?"

That's both correct and wrong, Kuroo thinks. "I'm sure he relies on you a lot more in general. But probably in terms of _this_ , I'm the guy who understands what he is going through."

Sugawara hums. "That makes sense. Well, I'm glad he has you. You can look after him when I'm too busy." The man exasperates.

Typical Sugawara. 80% that comes out of his mouth sounds like something a father would say. He and also Sawamura. They deserve each other very well.

On a serious note, Kuroo is exactly on the same page.

Kuroo's ﬁrst break up with Tsukishima was painful, yes. It was still rough for Kuroo to go through. He’s probably the only person here who gets Yamaguchi’s situation. The freckled boy does seem like he is in a low place right now. Truthfully, Kuroo's not interested to play the knight shining armour to save Yamaguchi from sadness. He doesn’t think he’ll able too. But more than anything, Kuroo really wants to be there to help Yamaguchi to stand on his own two feet.

"Duly noted, Sir." Kuroo jokes making Sugawara chortle.

"You know, I can see that you care for Yamaguchi. Like a lot."

Kuroo snorts. Has Sugawara seen himself? "Oh please. What are you talking about? He's our friend."

"I know. I know. But you’ve done so much for him. You know they have been calling you Yamaguchi's Protector Number 2."

"Wait a minute. Who's number one?"

Sugawara rolls his eyes. "Me obviously."

Yeah, Kuroo definitely can't beat that. But then again, Kuroo might have felt a little too proud at such title. The last time people called him a protector was during high school. Kenma's protector.

Yamaguchi should be honoured.

Just then, Yamaguchi suddenly moves again in his sleep, startling them both. This time, he made a full turn and snuggles closer to Kuroo's side. Now that Yamaguchi's face is just beside his chest, he can see the younger even clearer.

 _Oh_. He’s so close.

Strangely, Kuroo's ﬁrst instinct is to graze Yamaguchi's freckles with his ﬁnger. Even stranger is that he actually does so with a tender smile plastered on his face.

Not a second after he did so, he realizes that he wasn't alone. Glancing at the grey-haired male, the other is sending him suggestive looks. "And now do you understand why people call you that?"

"Oh my God," Kuroo mutters. "I'm turning into you now!"

"As if that's a bad thing!" Sugawara sticks his tongue out childishly. Looking at his wristwatch, he is suddenly up from the bed. "Oh, Gosh. I should be on my way now."

"You have class?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Sugawara informs as he goes to check Yamaguchi's schedule that the latter had it printed and pasted on his table. "And Yamaguchi does too in less than 2 hours. Wake him up later, would you?"

Kuroo makes an OK sign with his hand.

"Great. I've made miso soup for you guys so just have it before you leave."

"You're the best." Kuroo sends him a grateful smile.

With Sugawara leaving the room, once more, Kuroo has his attention back on Yamaguchi's sleeping face. Carefully not to wake the younger up, he pulls the blanket to cover Yamaguchi up.

The next day.

"Hey, guys." Kuroo arrives at the lunch table with his tray. The others say their greetings as well. Some with a mouth full of fries. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, Sugawara was just asking for some extra hands this weekend. The whole theatre thing for the carnival next week."

Kuroo almost chokes on his straw. "That's next week?!"

"Duh??? Anyways, so are you free or not free?"

Trust him, if Kuroo was free he would have helped. It's Sugawara after all. Sadly, Kuroo would be hours away from the campus or his house. "I'm going home this weekend. For my mother's birthday."

"Ahh, that's too bad."

"Where's Bo anyways?" Kuroo asks when there’s an absence of loud munching noise. Since Mari is here at the table, obviously Bokuto has no class too. Unlike other people, Bokuto not being in the cafeteria during any free period is _very_ odd.

At this question, Mari visibly goes stiff. Everyone else too. It was Misaki who answered. "He went to sit with Akaashi."

Kuroo crinkles his forehead. "In the library?"

That manages to draw a laugh from the table. "As if." Yahaba adds. "He's actually just 3 tables away."

 _3 tables away?_ Why would he be 3 tables away? Kuroo looks around the cafeteria, looking for a speciﬁc couple until his eyes found them. However, they're not alone. Yamaguchi is there too.

There's a sound of oven ticking in his head then a loud “ding!” as he ﬁnally wraps his head around the situation.

Of course. Kuroo knew this would happen if the two broke up.

"Did he say they'll be eating at separate tables?" Kuroo questions again, referring to Yamaguchi and Hisoka.

"Pretty much. They both agree on it. Akaashi obviously would have lunch with Yamaguchi. This however put Bokuto in a tough position." Sugawara explains with a sigh.

If it's Akaashi, that's to be expected but he didn’t think Bokuto would ditch his usual table to have lunch with Akaashi.

"He's taking turns. He sat with us yesterday."

 _Right_. Kuroo didn't have the time to join them yesterday so he didn't know what actually happened. Whether Yamaguchi ate alone or did he and Hisoka decided to still sit at the same table. But he guesses that the latter would be unbearable awkward, huh?

Sensing another question is about to arise, Yahaba beats Kuroo from answering. "If you're asking about Hisoka, he said he'll eat with his gym friends today since he is done with his classes."

"Yeah, what a way to avoid Suga." Misaki laughs while the grey-haired male rolls his eyes.

Sugawara clicks his tongue. "I'm not going to eat him."

“You threw a shoe at his head.”

“And I almost got him.” Sugawara sighs disappointedly through gritted teeth.

Okay, maybe Kuroo underestimated how lethal Sugawara can be. Turning around, Kuroo feels like it's a pity. They were all getting along so well. Clearly, Yamaguchi has already feel comfortable with the clique and now, it's just him and Akaashi.

"Speaking of him, has Hisoka confess to you?" Misaki asks Mari in a low whisper but who is she kidding, she sucks at whispering. The whole table heard it.

Kuroo shows his interest. "Yeah, I like to know that as well."

Mari, ﬁrst and foremost, looks beyond offended. She even stopped slurping her favourite soba and places her chopsticks aside. "What—No! Why would he?"

Upon hearing that reply, everyone immediately goes back to their meals. No one wants to answer that question. Kuroo really thought that after the breakup, give it a day or two, those two would profess their feelings towards each other.

He guesses he was wrong.

Apparently, Kuroo’s not the only who thought so.

Mari is at lost of words. "Wait. Hold on. You guys don't think I have anything to do with their break up, do you?"

Judging from her raised voice and crinkled eyebrow, she's not so happy about this conversation. Almost everyone shakes their head and answers with a "No" just to calm her down.

 _Almost_.

"I do." Sugawara says bluntly as he bites the sausage from his fork. "We all do." He adds and ends it with a smile.

Mari looks even more offended. Probably bubbling in anger already in the inside. "I didn't do anything."

"I didn't say you did. I'm just saying that you played a big role in their break up." Sugawara shrugs, picking up another sausage. "I'm sure you noticed that."

"I didn't!" She defends herself.

 _That has got to be a lie_ , Kuroo thinks. He remembers the ﬂirtatious eyes she and Hisoka exchanged with each other. Not to forget when Mari brought that senior to the gym, she knew exactly what her intention was in doing so.

Still, props to Sugawara for being frank. Kuroo would think twice or 3 times, afraid that he would make Mari cry.

"Look, Mari. Do you like him?" Sugawara asks earnestly. The others also stare at Mari for an answer.

The girl tries to laugh it off with a chuckle. "I'm seeing that guy from Kuroo's club."

"You told me you stopped seeing him last week."

Annoyed that Misaki seemingly remembers that little detail, Mari huffs as she picks her chopsticks up again. "I'm still texting him! Besides, aren't you guys tired of asking me the same question for 2 years?"

"So, do you like him?" Kuroo too decides to give a little push.

Mari looks at him pointedly before she glances at everyone at the table. "No." She answers just that and focuses back on her soba.

 _When will the lying stop_ , Kuroo wonders to himself.

With such a mood, Yahaba is fast to ﬁnd a new subject to talk about. Kuroo too thinks it's a good idea to change the subject. It's already happened. The breakup. The changes. Kuroo can only sigh thinking about Yamaguchi sitting far away from their table.

Yamaguchi feels weird. It's not his ﬁrst time just together with Akaashi and Bokuto but seeing those two in a conversation in front of him, he felt like third-wheeling.

Also, Yamaguchi feels extremely bad because Bokuto had to take turns just because he wants to keep having lunch with Akaashi. "You guys." He calls them weakly to get those two's attention. "You two don't have to sit here with me during lunches."

"Of course, I do. You're my friend." Akaashi replies confusedly.

Bokuto nods eagerly in agreement. "You're my friend too!"

 _Aw_ , Yamaguchi's heart is touched with such warmth. However, Bokuto is Hisoka's friend too. He knows Akaashi is here to save his ass from being alone. Everything is all his fault. Lunch could've been much simpler for them.

After giving some time to think, Yamaguchi has made up his mind now. Starting tomorrow, he’ll make sure Bokuto and Akaashi won’t have any trouble into choosing where to sit.

He has decided. It's for the best.

Suddenly, Yamaguchi feels a tap on his wrist. "So, Yamaguchi. What's the Photography club planning to do?” Akaashi asks. At first Yamaguchi was lost but then it dawns to him that they were still on the topic of the upcoming carnival.

"A café.” Yamaguchi answers excitedly. “But theme is yet to be decided. But, do stop by next week!"

This will be the ﬁrst college festival for Yamaguchi! He's really excited to see it and God, he is hoping it's true as they said: college festivals are usually more exciting than high school's.

Akaashi gives him a smile and shows a thumbs up as a promise that he'd come. Boy, now Yamaguchi just hopes the theme and costume for the cafe wouldn't be anything too embarrassing. He wouldn't hear the end of it from his classmates.

"Well, I have to run." Yamaguchi places his chopsticks down. "I'll see you at home." He waves Akaashi and Bokuto goodbye in a blink of an eye. Akaashi didn't even get to utter a word of goodbye. The black-haired man didn’t even get comment on how Yamaguchi only took two spoonfuls of his bento before he closes the lid back.

Akaashi sighs as he glances at Yamaguchi's retreating back. Let's just hope he really has an errand and it is NOT as what Akaashi was thinking.

"You okay?" Bokuto gently tugs the hair that's blocking Akaashi's face back behind his ear. The action made Akaashi’s frown turn upwards. "Yeah, I'm okay. Do you want to sit with the others?"

Surprisingly, Bokuto shakes his head as he feeds Akaashi one of his butter biscuits. "Nah, we can have all the time to ourselves."

 _Of course_ , Akaashi grins wider.

It's ﬁnally the last day of the week. Kuroo makes a mental note to stop by the bakery today. He's got roughly 5 hours before the promised time he should be home.

After sending his assignment under the professor’s door, Kuroo lightly skips to the cafeteria. He stops at the mini bakery in the cafeteria because they have the best cinnamon rolls ever and Kuroo could really use some of those. Just as he was about to walk pass the store beside the bakery, his head makes a double turn when he spots Yamaguchi paying at the counter.

"Yamaguchi?"

The other upon hearing his name almost drop the banana milk and _onigiri_ in his hand. "Oh, Kuroo. You're here."

"Yeah." Kuroo says, walking closer. He then points to the items Yamaguchi's carrying. "Is that your lunch?" Yamaguchi is someone who usually eat ‘healthy’ portion of food. Thus, it comes to him as a surprise that he’s only buying one _onigiri_.

"Right! I have... uh... things to do. So, got to go!" Yamaguchi laughs nervously before he excuses himself.

Looking at the younger go, Kuroo stands confusedly for a moment. Is it him or Yamaguchi looked a little nervous?

Hmmm...

He hasn't been talking to Yamaguchi since Wednesday, the day they had to move the volleyball meeting earlier instead of Friday since everyone is busy preparing for the carnival. After that, their path rarely crosses. For both lunch and at home.

Back then, Kuroo would always ﬁnd him sitting with any of his friends at the table. Even on the days when Kuroo couldn’t have lunch together, he knows Yamaguchi would have eaten with one of his friends. After all, Kuroo's friends _are_ Yamaguchi’s friends too. But, he hasn't been seeing Yamaguchi during lunches. He hasn’t been seeing Yamaguchi at all despite living just across the hallway.

Deciding to put that aside, Kuroo goes to sit at his usual table. He meets Misaki who is still having her lunch while Akaashi is about to wrap up his trashes. "Hey, Kuroo." Akaashi greets him.

Kuroo hums as an acknowledgement. "I just saw Yamaguchi just now."

At the mention of the freckled boy, Akaashi perks up in interest. "Oh. I haven't seen him since Wednesday."

"Right!" Kuroo exclaims. He’s not the only one having trouble spotting the man. "I guess he's really busy today. He said he has errands to do."

"Really? That’s what he said yesterday." Misaki adds.

"He did?"

The girl nods, chewing her food and swallowing it before further explaining. "Yesterday, I saw him after IT class and since I know Hisoka and Mari have class, I thought it'd be okay to invite him for lunch."

"And he said that he has errands to do?"

"Pretty much."

This time, Akaashi bites his lip in worry. The concern on his face didn’t go unnoticed by Kuroo. "What?” The taller asks.

Akaashi breathes out as he wipes his hands with a wet tissue. “He said the same thing on Wednesday.”

After hearing that, Kuroo can’t help but feel disappointed. So it’s not just Hisoka? He’s just avoiding them altogether. Is this really what’s happening?

Well, Kuroo won’t know if he doesn’t go and ﬁnd out. “I’ll catch you guys later. See ya!” Kuroo salutes before running to the direction where he came from.

The two at the table is left alone again. Misaki hums. “Is it me or all he's been talking about is Yamaguchi?"

Akaashi shrugs although he seconds Misaki's question. "I'm not surprised if he's looking for Yamaguchi right now."

Misaki points her chopsticks to Akaashi as she nods "True!" Man, if Misaki didn’t know better, she would say that Kuroo is deﬁnitely whipped for the freckled boy.

_"Where are you?”_

Kuroo sent Yamaguchi the text 5 minutes ago but still, he receives no reply. So instead, Kuroo directly calls Yamaguchi’s phone.

Once the younger picked up, Kuroo notes how Yamaguchi was still hesitant to answer where he is with the reason that he's busy. However, Kuroo is going to go with his guts that says Yamaguchi is actually lying. "I have something to tell you."

The line goes quiet for a while before Kuroo can hear Yamaguchi huffs on the other line. "Can’t it be on the phone?"

"Nope." Kuroo answers firmly.

And that's how Kuroo successfully obtain Yamaguchi's location.

Running to the mini-park in front of the Law faculty, Kuroo spots Yamaguchi sitting on one of the benches while he is munching the _onigiri_ that he bought.

Approaching the man, Kuroo smiles when Yamaguchi notices his presence. "So," He claps his hand together and sits beside Yamaguchi. "What errands did you have to do?"

Yamaguchi squints at him in annoyance. "You came all the way here to ask me that?"

Chuckling, Kuroo shakes his head and hands him another wrap of _onigiri_. "You're not going to grow if you don't eat a proper meal."

The freckled boy clicks his tongue as he accepts Kuroo's offer. Yamaguchi has a guess that if he didn’t, the conversation will go back and forth until someone ﬁnally takes the food. "Bossy." Yamaguchi says jokingly under his breath with a smile. "How come I'm always seeing you a lot these days?"

"Of course! Aren't we best friends?!"

Yamaguchi pauses before pulling back to look astoundingly at Kuroo. "I didn't remember agreeing to that?"

Kuroo pretends to look offended. "That's just mean." He frowns with his hand against his chest.

This draws laughter from the freckled boy. "But seriously Kuroo, what do you want to talk about?"

"Let's see. I haven't seen or talked to you for two whole days. How are you?"

Again, Yamaguchi wonders why this conversation is very urgent to Kuroo. Nevertheless, Yamaguchi replies without a question. "I'm okay, Kuroo. You don't have to keep worrying about me." He answers as he gives an assuring smile.

The taller nods but he doesn’t 'seem quite convinced. "It's just that, you know. I saw you were really having a tough time. So I thought... you know."

"Oh, I was. I mean I still am feeling a lot miserable. But... what choice do I have except to put on a smile, right?" Yamaguchi tries to sound light-hearted. But still, Kuroo can detect how exhausted Yamaguchi is from his voice.

If only Kuroo knows what to do at this time. However, speaking from experience, heartbreak doesn't heal in seconds. Not even months nor years. The only thing they can do is let time heal the wounds. "The others wouldn't mind if you sit with them when Hisoka's not around. They are also your friends."

Yamaguchi presses his lips into a thin line. Of course, he knew anyone would see it that way. Not like it's false or anything. He expected Akaashi to be the ﬁrst one to approach him regarding this matter.

"I know." Yamaguchi replies hesitantly. "But for now, I don't want to deal with having things awkward for me. It's ﬁne though. Today is the last for me to eat alone in the park."

 _Huh?_ So, it is true that Yamaguchi _has_ been eating his lunch at the park. Then, Kuroo is sure glad that it's going to change. "You're going to sit with us again?" He asks hopefully.

"God, no." Yamaguchi laughs as he waves his hand. "I uhm... before you arrived, the guy in my class asked me if I wanted to join him for lunch starting next week onwards. I guess he noticed that I've been uh... alone for the past couple of days."

 _Oh_.

Kuroo wouldn’t be surprised if that guy thinks that Yamaguchi is having a fight with his friends. Soon enough people are going to understand that Hisoka and Yamaguchi broke up. Kuroo hates this, but everyone is going to start assuming shit like Yamaguchi isn't getting along with his group of friends after break up.

 _Sigh_. He really doesn’t want that.

"So, no more lunch together?" Kuroo asks solemnly. Without himself noticing, his lips have turned into a pout.

"We’ll still see each other at home. And volleyball practice!"

 _Pfft_. Kuroo won’t count on that. He had a trouble catching him at home in the past 2 days, he doubts it will be the last time.

At the end of the day, there are more changes that happened in this semester than Kuroo had expected.

Just then, Yamaguchi's phone situated between them vibrates loudly. The freckled boy picked up his phone to check his messages. As soon as he did, he glances at Kuroo shortly before standing up and picking up his bag. "Now, I really do have an errand to do. Want to go home together later?"

"I have to get home soon."

"Right! Your mother's birthday!" Yamaguchi remembers it now. "Well, I'll see you later then, Kuroo."

Kuroo nods as he watches Yamaguchi wave him goodbye with a small smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.

When Yamaguchi ﬁrst saw the name on his notiﬁcation panel, his heart almost made a drop into his stomach. Of all people whom he gave his number to, he didn't expect for Mari to text him. Ever. The message was pretty clear. She wanted to meet him to talk about some _stuff_. In this case, Yamaguchi knows exactly what _stuff_ refers to.

Yamaguchi meets her at the study hall. She's already seated at the far right of the room. Her hair gracefully rests on her shoulders as she writes something on her notebook. Yes. She's pretty. Really _really_ pretty. No wonder that she is fond by many.

A jolt of pain resonates in Yamaguchi's heart thinking how Hisoka is one of them.

He silently pulls the chair adjacent to Mari. Noticing Yamaguchi’s arrival, Mari unsurely gives him a soft smile. However, Yamaguchi has a hard time reciprocating it. What difference does it make from when he was sixteen? He's back again in a position where he wishes to become someone else so that he can be happy.

"Have you eaten?" Mari asks.

Yamaguchi hopes that Mari would go straight to the point instead of pointless interrogation. He doesn’t know how long he can keep a poker face. But still, Yamaguchi gives her a nod as an answer.

"That's great." She says, tapping her ﬁngers against the white page of her book. He guesses that Mari is as nervous as he is.

Just when Yamaguchi thought she had more questions laid out before getting straight to the real question, he is surprised by a blunt question directed to him after the first. "Do you hate me?"

The freckled boy is taken aback but he soon recovers. "Is there a reason for me to?" He asks back instead.

Mari gulps as she stops tapping her ﬁngers. Her hands that were previously on the table is hidden under the table now. "I think you might. Because of... the thing that happened. "

"Because I broke up with Hisoka." Yamaguchi says with a straight face.

The woman ducks her face in shame. "You blame me, don't you?"

Yamaguchi said nothing. Perhaps with his silence, it has already answered Mari's question.

"Nothing happened between us." Mari says quickly.

Oh, how Yamaguchi wants to tell her that just because _'nothing happened'_ , it doesn’t mean that nothing was going on. If it was that simple, then this break up wouldn't fuck him as it did. However, deep down, he knows Mari isn’t at fault fully. If she did flirt with his ex-boyfriend, that means that Hisoka allowed it.

"How long have you two liked each other?"

Mari's breath hitches. "What?"

Yamaguchi sighs as he repeats it again. "You two like each other. Since when? And did you guys talk about it?"

Both of them can't deny the tension in the air. It's so thick that you can cut it with a knife. Because of that, Mari doesn't want to ﬁlter her answer. "I don't know about him. But I only realized it after you came.” She carefully observes Yamaguchi’s face. When the younger’s expression remains unmoving, she continues. “Seeing you with him, it hurts a little."

_Just a little?_

He knows it’s not a competition but for Yamaguchi, it hurts a lot. Before the breakup, after the breakup, it hurts a lot for him.

"And no. We never talked about it. Not even once." Mari adds.

"But you knew. You knew that he liked you all this time, right?"

Again, Mari can’t seem to bring her chin up. She can't even look at Yamaguchi straight in the eyes. "Yes." She answers truthfully.

Honestly, Yamaguchi wants to cry again right there. Even his eyes are starting to water but Yamaguchi tries to blink them away. He takes a deep breath before clearing his throat. "Good to know. If there’s nothing else I would like to go—”

"I didn't want to like him” Mari blurts out before Yamaguchi could stand up from his seat. The woman has her hold on Yamaguchi’s wrist. “He was with you, I know that. That's why we... we don't talk about it."

"Then, does that make it okay?" Yamaguchi grits out. Mari withdraws her hold on the younger. "Just because you both didn't talk about… doesn’t mean you guys weren’t fooling around.” The brown-haired male hides his face in his palms. "It's not hard... to tell me honestly. You don't understand how embarrassing this is for me."

 _Mari wouldn't understand_ , Yamaguchi thinks. She wouldn't know because she wasn't the idiot chasing around your own boyfriend who would rather be with someone else.

It was easy for them to be in their own world and not worrying about anything. It was easy for them to not talk about their feelings because they don’t have to deal with the guilt. They have nothing to worry about. Because both of them knew perfectly that their love is mutual. And if circumstances were better for them, they would've ended up together.

And in this case, Yamaguchi is the obstacle to their relationship.

"Yamaguchi, I am deeply sorry."

An apology won't heal his heart. It does nothing. Actually, to answer her second question, no Yamaguchi doesn't hate her. He doesn’t even hate Hisoka. No one has control over who they decided to love.

Which is why Yamaguchi is so damn frustrated. Where did he go wrong? All he wanted is to move in the city to be close to his boyfriend. But all he ever did was being a catalyst for his boyfriend and Mari to realize how strong their feelings are for each other.

He is really pathetic, isn't he?

Yamaguchi didn’t realize that he hadn’t said anything for a few seconds. His mind was brought back to the table when Mari says his name. “Yamaguchi, say something.”

The freckled boy only stares at her. She’s really gorgeous. Maybe those two are meant to be after all. The pretty girl who adores by many. The famous good looking volleyball player. Why did Yamaguchi think that everything would have last?

"You can have him." Yamaguchi says flatly. The more he thinks about this, the more he develops self-hatred. He ﬁnally stands up from his seat. "If you two ﬁnally decide to talk it out, you don't have to think about me if you two want to be together. I already have enough pity-charity that could last a lifetime."

"That's not—"

"Goodbye, Mari."

With that, Yamaguchi ﬁnally exits the study hall, leaving the speechless woman to herself.

Closing the door to his house, Yamaguchi exhales. He's ﬁnally home. For today, he really just want to stay cooped in his room. At the same time, he doesn't want to because when he's alone, that's when he feels like a lot is playing through his head.

Throwing his keys on the table, Yamaguchi walks straight to the window where he had placed his flower. He adds a little water just as usual before getting ready to say something positive. People say that if someone keeps giving the plants positive vibes then it will help the plant grow healthily. That's why Yamaguchi thinks this is a great way to help himself because, in this dire time, Yamaguchi can force himself to think of anything positive that he can utter to his flower.

"It's less lonely today, Sunny." He says, almost laughing to himself at how cliché the name Sugawara gave his plant.

Speaking of him, Yamaguchi looks around and it seems like the older isn't home yet. Turning back to his plant, Yamaguchi pauses to think about something else. "Well, there's also Kuroo who bought me _onigiri_. Seems like he's worried."

It's really hard to stay positive when nothing feels right. He gives the plant a few praises like ‘your colour is pretty’ and more. Silly, he knows. It feels silly just as any other people would view it.

Suddenly, he hears his doorbell being rung. Opening his front door, he is surprised to ﬁnd Akaashi standing outside. "Hey, just want to give you this." Akaashi hands him a book. It took a few seconds for Yamaguchi to realize what the book is.

"Oh! You ﬁnally ﬁnished it!" He takes the book. He remembers telling Akaashi that he wanted to borrow the said book once the latter is done reading it. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Oh! And Kuroo got a free carrot cake from an aunt downstairs. Let’s eat together."

His eyes go towards the back of Akaashi. His house door is wide open so he can see the inside of the apartment clearly and he sees Yahaba sitting at the couch with a plate in his hand. Who knows who else might be present?

"I think I'll pass."

"Oh." Akaashi replies, clearly a little disappointed. "If you changed your mind, the door is always open."

Yamaguchi thank him again before both of them said their goodbyes.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to meet them. In fact, he does miss hanging out with the loud crowd. But there are things that he has to sacrifice so that everyone wouldn’t feel awkward.

It isn’t long from when Akaashi left that he hears the bell rung again. Opening it for the second time, he thought it would be Akaashi again but instead, it's no other than Kuroo.

"Sure you don't want to try it?"

Of course, why wouldn't the black-haired man appear at his doorstep while presenting him a slice of carrot cake with a little spoon? "Do I have a choice?" Yamaguchi chuckles, leaning his cheek on the wooden door.

Kuroo pretends to think for a moment before shaking his head. "Not really."

Chuckling, Yamaguchi shifts and takes the plate into his hands. “Thank you.” Even after he accepts the cake, it doesn't look like Kuroo is about to move away from his doorstep either. "I met up with Mari just now." Yamaguchi confesses. Truth be told, Yamaguchi doesn't even know why he is telling this to Kuroo. But seeing the man, he feels like it's easy for him to talk about the things that are in his head. "We talked about Hisoka and uhm… yeah."

"Oh... how did it go?" Kuroo sounded genuinely surprised.

Yamaguchi shrugs. "I don’t know how else it could have gone. It wasn’t too good.”

Not wanting to pry further, Kuroo didn't ask what the content of their conversation. Instead, he asks what really matters. "Are you okay now?"

Before he could answer, Yahaba suddenly appears behind Kuroo and taps on his shoulder. "I'm done eating. Want to go now?—Oh hey Yamaguchi!"

Yamaguchi gives a curt smile and a wave to the elder. It's been a while since Yamaguchi talked to him. Or to any of them except for Sugawara.

"I'll be down just a second." Kuroo replies.

"Oh, it's ﬁne. You can go now." Yamaguchi says instead. Yahaba is probably the one sending Kuroo to the train station. Since Kuroo is bringing a lot of stuff to the station, it’s not ideal to walk there.

"Cool. I'll go start the car." Yahaba chirps before descending down the stairs.

Yamaguchi turns to Kuroo who seems like he is deep in his thoughts. Ah... maybe Yamaguchi should have kept his mouth shut. He knows from the previous days how worried Kuroo would be regarding this matter. "Hmm... I'll see you next Monday then." He suggests.

"Yamaguchi." The sudden seriousness in Kuroo’s voice startles him.

"Yeah?" Yamaguchi answers questioningly.

"Do you want to spend the weekend at my place?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: PHEW!! Finally updating it! I'm telling you my lecturers went nuts by giving my class a lot of assignments due this month. (literally, 22 assignments due within 26 days which most of it were given last-minute *cries*). It was hard to find a time to update in this middle of heavy workload but I finally did it ^_^ Hope you enjoy this uh... chapter which there's not much going on I guess. But uwu i can assure you the next chapter will be 12k plus of Kuroo's background. I'm planning to break it into half but I can't find a point to cut it so I'm just going to give all 12k of word vomit for you guys next chapter. (RIP me to proofread 12k in one go T__T)
> 
> btw I add titles to the chapters because it seems interesting heheheheheh
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading, leaving kudos and comments. I appreciate so much. <3333


	14. Family Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i know I kinda promised 12k words but i still decided to cut some part and save it for a 'part 2' cuz i'm not to keen in throwing so much things in one chapter. So, I'm very sorry that it is 8k words instead >_<

8.1k words

* * *

From an individual schedule, it became a plan for two. Kuroo watches Yamaguchi who keeps fidgeting in his seat adjacent to him. Once he seems comfortable enough, he leans back and sighs. "You really think it's a good idea?" Yamaguchi asks, worry evident on his face.

The black-haired male only shrugs as he leans his seat back too. "I don't know why you are worrying. Want one?" Kuroo offers him some Skittles. If Yamaguchi plans to forfeit, that's a little too late. The railway train has already begun moving.

After the younger's nod, Kuroo pours a few beads of the sweets onto Yamaguchi's palm. Unlike Kuroo who usually eats three at once, Yamaguchi eats the skittles one at a time. "I didn't want to crash your mom's birthday celebration. To be honest, I'm kind of nervous to meet her."

"First of all, it isn't a big celebration. It's just dinner." Kuroo corrects him. "And second, there's literally nothing to be nervous about. You sound like you're about to meet your mother-in-law."

Yamaguchi huffs, throwing another Skittle in his mouth. "I just want to leave a good impression on my friend's mother, okay?"

Kuroo chuckles, pouring a little more when the sweets in Yamaguchi's palm runs out. Seems like the freckled boy is really nervous judging from how he keeps popping them candies in a row. "Just be yourself. She'll love you."

Deciding to listen to Kuroo, Yamaguchi nods as he taps his fingers impatiently on the windowsill. "Okay."

It was just at the spur of the moment. Kuroo didn't even think the idea thoroughly when he asked Yamaguchi to spend the weekend together. Not like it's news to them, I _mean_ , they have practically spent the weekend together twice in a row. Why not make a third?

The thing is that not even his university friends have ever come over his house, except for Bokuto, of course. Kuroo has even closer friends, those whom he knew them way longer than Yamaguchi. But none of them has ever been into his room.

Not even Tsukishima.

The younger is staring outside the window while he has his earphones plugged on. Yamaguchi has no idea how honoured he is, Kuroo thinks.

While Kuroo was about to play his playlist on Spotify, a message appears on his phone screen. It's from Sugawara.

_Akaashi told me that Yamaguchi is with you? I was about to take him out!_

Kuroo glances up from his phone to look at Yamaguchi who has his forehead touching the glass.

Shaking his head, Kuroo goes back to his phone and replies to his friend.

_Too late. He's mine for the weekend_.

Seconds later, another text arrives.

_Greedy_.

Chuckling, Kuroo turns off his phone.

Maybe he is. The times when Yamaguchi is next to him, Kuroo thinks he doesn't worry as much as the times when Yamaguchi is alone. Shutting his own eyes, he lets fatigue take him. Today has been another tiring day anyways.

"I'm already here, Mom!" Kuroo speaks into his phone. His neck stretches out as he stands on his tippy toes to look for his mother. She was supposed to arrive 5 minutes ago.

If it isn't obvious from how stiff Yamaguchi is standing next to Kuroo, he is quite nervous. This will be his first time meeting Kuroo's parents.

For a moment, that sounded a bit like he's meeting his in-laws but… erase that.

They waited another 5 minutes until a certain black-haired woman waves her arm in the air for their attention. "Is that your mom?" Yamaguchi nudges to the woman with the floral shirt that's approaching them with a big smile.

Soon, Kuroo too is reflecting the woman's smile. "That's her alright. Come on."

Once she's close enough, Kuroo swoops her into a big hug as she giggles, hugging her son. Yamaguchi didn't know what to do when the mother-son duo is having a heartfelt reunion so instead, he just stood dumbly by the side with a smile.

After noticing that her son wasn't alone, Kuroo's mother turns to Yamaguchi. "And you must be Yamaguri."

"It's Yamaguchi. Pleasant to meet you." Yamaguchi greets her politely. Her eyes beam as she wiggles her fists in excitement. "Yamaguchi! What beautiful freckles you have!" She compliments the dots on his face.

The compliment made Yamaguchi instantly shy. He is already used to his friends saying that for the sake of making his heart at ease. But coming from a middle-aged woman, Yamaguchi feels the heat creeping on his cheeks. "Thank you." He says bashfully.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm late. Let's head to the car first." She says, helping Kuroo carry some of the paper bags he brought.

They arrive at Kuroo's house after 15 minutes of drive from the station. That makes it a 2-hour journey. It could be said that Yamaguchi had put his expectation high up in the clouds when the others kept saying how rich Kuroo is. He expects Kuroo to live in the mansion. Turns out Kuroo lives in a much common neighbourhood.

Though, it isn't really that common. The houses in the neighbourhood are still big as compared to his house back in Miyagi.

"Welcome in!" Her mother pushes the door open. The first step inside Kuroo's house, Yamaguchi's eyes widen in astonishment. It's already pretty outside but in the inside, everything looks so organized.

Yamaguchi takes back what he had said before. This house definitely lives up to Yamaguchi's expectation. The interior design is just… *chef kisses*

"Do make yourself at home Yamaguchi." She says, ushering the boys upstairs. Yamaguchi takes his time to scan over the house. Everything is so clean and posh. Very minimalistic and yet, elegant. Truly fitting Kuroo's mother's style.

Honestly, when Yamaguchi first laid eyes on Kuroo's mother, Yamaguchi was stunned. He does have an idea that Kuroo might take his looks from his mom but he underestimates the resemblance that they possess. Kuroo's mother is like a total carbon copy of Kuroo. It's like seeing Kuroo with a wig. Except slightly shorter and well, more feminine-featured but one thing he was right is that Kuroo's good looks are from the genes.

His mother is elegant from head to toe. From her thick and straight black hair to her floral dress and a long flowy skirt, she could pass as Kuroo's sister, really.

Thus, this house definitely represents his mother.

"So, the guest room?" Kuroo's mother asks. The question is being directed to Yamaguchi but he actually doesn't have an answer to that. So, he looks over to Kuroo and his mother does the same.

"Guest room?—Ah, it's fine. He'll sleep with me." Kuroo tells her.

Somehow, Yamaguchi almost choked on his saliva hearing that. Of course, they'd be staying in one room. But the way Kuroo word it out sounds… funny.

"Okay, then. Well, rest up both of you. Dinner will be in two hours." She notes before leaving the two on their own.

Truthfully, Yamaguchi is a little nonchalant about coming here. Yes, he heard it before from Sugawara that none of their friends has been to Kuroo's house except for Bokuto. It's weird to Yamaguchi because it feels like this is something a special someone would be given the chance to. Not him…

But maybe Yamaguchi is just overthinking this. Lately, that's what he is majoring at.

"Ready to see my room?" Kuroo asks with a smug grin.

"God, I hope you don't have weird posters of 2D girls in there."

Kuroo laughs as he walks backward towards the room at the end of the hallway. "I am not Bokuto, okay." He says in defence, which he later regrets it. "And I think I shouldn't have revealed it to you." _Yikes_ , it's supposed to be a secret between Bokuto and him. During their high school days, Bokuto would put up posters of Hatsune Miku in every side of his wall. "You didn't hear that from me!"

"Sure, Kuroo." Yamaguchi chuckles.

"Okay, so this…is my room." Kuroo pushes the door of his room open.

As expected, just like any other common guy's room, there isn't much flavour to it. However, each and every guy's room always have that one significant thing in their room. Tsukishima's room has dinosaurs' figurines. Yamaguchi has glowing in the dark stars stuck on his ceiling. Meanwhile Kuroo, he has trophies.

Lots and lots of trophies.

It's where Yamaguchi starts to look at first. The shelves are full of achievements and awards. After reading them one by one, it is only then Yamaguchi realizes that Kuroo had divided it into two sections. The left side is sports while the other is academic.

Damn. This is three—no. Five times more than his achievements. Did Yamaguchi even have one?

"You're truly a gifted child." Yamaguchi mumbles to himself.

Of course, Kuroo is able to catch it. "You could say I was pretty active." Kuroo replies with pride.

"And your brain too." Yamaguchi then walks to the frames on Kuroo's study table. There are 5 frames in total. 3 of them were him with his mother, one with what Yamaguchi assumes is his grandparents while the last one is a picture of him with his Nekoma team.

It's probably taken during his last year of high school. They all looked happy. It made Yamaguchi remembers back to his own team. As the captain, it was really hard to say goodbye to his teammates. They achieved so much together and there are so many moments where he feels so grateful to them.

Now that Yamaguchi is scanning the frames, there's no sign of Kuroo's father in those pictures. Certainly, Yamaguchi did not forget that Kuroo's parents are divorced. Perhaps they're not exactly in good terms after all.

"UARGGH!" Kuroo jumps onto his own bed. It's been a while since he has been home! Although, he's pretty aware that his _"a while"_ is incomparable with Yamaguchi's longing for his home. The younger has yet to go back home since he first started living here.

It must be hard for him. Kuroo is truly fortunate. "You can put your stuff on that side." He points to the empty space beside his wardrobe.

Yamaguchi didn't need to be told twice as he drops all his bags to the pointed place. He didn't actually bring that much stuff considering it was such a last-minute plan and Yahaba was already calling them to the car. Thank God, he remembers his toothbrush.

After placing his cardigan down the chair, Yamaguchi plops his ass down next to Kuroo's head. With Yamaguchi beside him, Kuroo turns his body until he is facing upwards. "How do you like my house so far?"

"Pretty cool." Yamaguchi replies, looking down at Kuroo's face.

This is strange. He really doesn't know why Kuroo offered him to spend the weekend here. It's not just that but why Kuroo has been so nice to him… Like… _nice_ nice. The kind of nice that Yamaguchi feels like he wants to depend on Kuroo. Though, Yamaguchi knows better than to actually do so.

"I can give you a tour."

Yamaguchi raises his eyebrow. "How big is your house exactly?"

"Meh. It's not really that big."

 _Ohohoho_. Yamaguchi could write an essay on how much that statement contradicts the truth. If this house isn't big then he's not sure what his house size is.

Now that they're on the topic of size, no wonder Kuroo said that they can sleep together. Well... not _sleep_ sleep together. Kuroo's bed is what it seems like a queen-sized bed. It'll fit them two. Unlike the bed in his apartment. Gosh, Yamaguchi remembers accidentally elbowing Kuroo on his face when they shared one bed on the night he got drunk. He barely remembers it but Kuroo helped him fill the holes in his memory.

The fragrance of Kuroo's room smells a lot like lavender. Yamaguchi likes it. It smells… relaxing. To this, he plops his back against the mattress as he succumbs into the softness of the mattress where the aroma intensifies. "This is surely much better than the apartment." He says, closing his eyes.

There's a movement and shuffling beside Yamaguchi. When he opens his eyes, Kuroo had actually changed his position and now, he is lying down side by side with Yamaguchi. "Treat this as a great escape." Kuroo says.

Yamaguchi chuckles, turning his head to the side, facing Kuroo. "What great escape? It's not like we're at a resort."

"Hey, this place could be relaxing okay." Kuroo leans the side of his head on his palm. "We can go somewhere too if you want."

Instead of answering, Yamaguchi changes the topic. He's been curious about this one thing since he stepped inside here. "Am I really your first university friend that's been here?" He asks.

Kuroo can see Yamaguchi's eyes flutter with curiosity. It unconsciously made Kuroo smile. "You are." He answers a loft softer than he intended to.

"Not even… Tsukishima?"

_Oh…Tsukishima._

It's not like Kuroo hadn't had the plan to invite him to his house. In fact, he was excited to introduce Tsukishima to his mother. But it seems like Fate has other plans. Instead, it's Tsukishima's best friend that is the one here. Not like Kuroo is complaining.

He's actually pretty glad Yamaguchi is here.

"Sadly, no." Kuroo presses his lips into a thin line.

It's a bummer that both of them are on the same page. They both have plans for their loved ones but unable to go through with it. Though, seems like Kuroo is doing much better these days. Yamaguchi is the one where the wound is still fresh and new.

"Hey," Kuroo whispers, poking Yamaguchi's cheek when he realized that the younger has been staring at the ceiling. "I want to show you something." He stands up from the bed. When Kuroo exits his room, Yamaguchi too sits up from the bed and follows the man out.

"Here." Kuroo calls him as he walks further down on the other end of the hall. While walking down the hallways, there are more pictures of Kuroo hung on both sides of the wall. Yamaguchi made a mental note to check them out later.

They reach a flight of stairs which puzzled Yamaguchi because he thought this is a double-storey house. On the above end of the stairs, there's a white colour door. Kuroo walks up to the door and Yamaguchi does so too. His curiosity rises as to what could possibly be behind this door that Kuroo wanted to show him.

Yamaguchi eyes the door warily. Kuroo takes the one lonely key that is kept hidden in the small box next to the door and he inserts it in the keyhole. "It's a place where I feel like the most _'Me'_. My thoughts are clear whenever I'm in here. Decorated it myself when I was younger. Anyone who sees this would be speechless."

This just piques Yamaguchi's curiosity even more. "Woah, what is it?"

"Well, you can call it… _My Playroom_."

Yamaguchi pauses momentarily at the name.

Head empty, zero thoughts….

"Oh my God," Yamaguchi gapes, cupping his mouth before putting his hand on his chest. "Is this another episode of 50 shades of Grey?"

That comment immediately received a flick on the forehead. "You and your 18+ thoughts. No such thing, okay!"

"I was just guessing!" Yamaguchi pouts, rubbing his abused forehead.

"Do you want to see it or do you not?"

Instantly, Yamaguchi gives him his best smile as he nods. "Sir, yes, sir!"

Kuroo's face beams like a kid about to show his best collection of power cards. It's amusing, really. He lets Yamaguchi do the honour to enter first. Before the reveal, Yamaguchi tries to guess. It's either a masochist room or a literal kid's playroom. There's no in-between.

But the moment he pushes the door opens, it's bright.

Yamaguchi couldn't help the gasp escaping from his lips. "A rooftop?!"

He is really in a rooftop room. This is equivalent to a treehouse just… instead, it's a rooftop. What's amazing is that as soon as Yamaguchi steps inside the room, he feels the smooth surface of artificial grass beneath his feet.

The room is not as big as Kuroo's bedroom but it's quite spacious.

Yamaguchi's fingers unconsciously run through the wooden wall. Is it real wood or just a sticker? Apparently, it's real. There's a huge ass window that shows the outside of the rooftop. On the said grass, there's a huge tapestry mat laid down with a few colourful pillows on it.

Holy shit this place is very bright! It's a total contrast from Kuroo's chic room. While Kuroo's room is simpler with just a TV and Xbox, but here… there are his manga collections.

Is that vinyl records?

"You collect vinyl records?" Yamaguchi asks in amazement as he goes through the white box fill with vinyl records.

"My mom did actually. But she thought it'd look good here." Kuroo replies. She isn't wrong. This room is quite vintage, Yamaguchi might add.

By the huge ass window, there's a bird nest swing so Yamaguchi excitedly sits on it. Ah, he has always wonder if this chair is as comfortable as it looked in pictures. While he leans himself back, he can see the outside clearly. There's really nothing outside. Just empty spaces. Yamaguchi thinks they could create a whole ass garden outside.

"I can't believe this. Your house is a dream house." Yamaguchi says unfairly. "Rich bastard."

Kuroo snorts. "See! This is one of the reasons why I don't bring you guys here. You would clown me!"

"You deserve to be!" Yamaguchi laughs. "By the way, playroom?" Yamaguchi asks.

Kuroo sits down at the pillows, taking the cat-shaped into his arms. "Yeah. When I first entered high school, I asked my parents for a safe space in this house. Somewhere secluded."

"And they build you a rooftop house." Yamaguchi gapes. Talk about lucky!

However, despite it, Kuroo doesn't seem to see it as something big. "It's the least they can do for me. With all those... rackets they made. I actually have a place to go at 3 in the morning." The peaceful aura around them instantly dampens. Without explicitly saying it, Yamaguchi is able to catch what Kuroo meant exactly.

"When you're 15?"

Kuroo nods.

Yamaguchi couldn't help the frown forming on his lips. Upon noticing it, Kuroo immediately tries to lift up the mood again. "It's okay. I got this cool ass room, didn't I? Though, being here again, I feel like I'm a little too old for this room."

"Are you kidding?" Yamaguchi asks, looking ridiculously at Kuroo. "If I have a room like this at my house, I would never leave!" Above all, this rooftop room looks like a pretty desirable place to be alone. Something Yamaguchi needs every now and then for him to be with his thoughts. Being alone in his room back at the apartment felt… lonely. Maybe it's the colour schemes. Yamaguchi thinks if he's alone here, it'd be much better than facing boring white walls.

"You know this place is very relaxing. If you want to enter this room, you can do so anytime. Just tell me."

Yamaguchi sends Kuroo a grateful smile. Although he doubts he'll be able to go in or out as often as Kuroo made it sound like, still, it's a generous offer. This room seems so personal to Kuroo and the fact that he's willing to share it with Yamaguchi… he has no words.

"I'd like that." Yamaguchi mutters softly.

He's been wondering about this. If it's fine for Yamaguchi to enjoy this privilege that not even Kuroo's close friends have access to.

But Yamaguchi _does_ enjoy all of this. He enjoys Kuroo's company. For some reason, it's bearable when Kuroo is with him. 

"So! What do you usually do up here?" Yamaguchi says as he pushes the sliding door open for the wind to enter. It looks like the sky is getting dimmer and dimmer.

"Listening to music while I read mangas. Or maybe play the guitar."

At the mention of guitar, Yamaguchi's eyes light up in interest. He had heard before from Hisoka that Kuroo almost joined the music club because he can play the guitar. Yamaguchi has only seen videos of Kuroo playing it though. "Can you play now?"

"What? The guitar?"

Yamaguchi nods.

Kuroo hesitates for a while before his eyes fall onto his wooden guitar. It's been a while since he touched that instrument. One time, he did bring his guitar to his apartment but he got complains from the neighbours. The wall of his apartment, after all, are very thin. Thus, he sees no point of keeping it there.

"I've got to warn you. I'm a bit rusty."

Rusty. Smooth. It's not like Yamaguchi is a music prodigy who would be able to judge what's good and what's not. "I doubt it but sure!"

The black-haired man gets up to pick the guitar that was placed beside the vinyl cabinet. As expected, there is already little dust all over it. After retrieving it, instead of the mat where he previously sat, Kuroo plops down right in front of Yamaguchi.

Kuroo first warms up the chords. It sounds awkward at first until Kuroo gradually got the hang of it. Once he is confident, his hand pauses. "Any requests?"

The younger hums for a second. What should Kuroo play for him? Chuckling to himself, Yamaguchi is really living the fantasy of Kuroo's fangirls. Glancing down at the man with the guitar on his lap, perhaps Yamaguchi would fall for Kuroo if he was just another guy at the campus. Kuroo does deserve the popularity he got after appearing at Kenma's Youtube channel once. Well, even if he didn't, Kuroo's handsome face was enough to make anyone swoon over him.

But why does Yamaguchi have to be unlucky when it comes to love? Instead, he falls for the two guys who he's not good enough for.

"Freckles?" Kuroo waves his hand in front of Yamaguchi's face.

Ah, he zoned out, didn't he? Yamaguchi needs to do that less often when he's around people. "Request? Hmm… I know a song you can play for me. Sugawara showed me the video of you playing at Misaki's birthday last year."

Misaki's birthday last year… Kuroo's face instantly falls at the suggestion. He must be talking about _that_ song. A good song by The Cranberries, one of Misaki's favourite band. But Kuroo knows exactly what the lyrics were. "Nope. Something else."

"Why not?" Yamaguchi frowns.

"I forgot the chords." Kuroo lies, still refusing to play that damn song for Yamaguchi. Anything else is fine, just not… _that_.

However, Yamaguchi doesn't buy it. "Kuroo, I know you remember them well. I want to hear you play Linger. It's also one of my favourite songs."

"Photograph is one of your favourite songs too. I'll play you that, okay?" Kuroo didn't wait for Yamaguchi's approval and starts plucking the strings.

Yamaguchi doesn't push him. Kuroo is kind enough to play for him so he shouldn't be ungrateful.

It's just a song, one may think. But, Kuroo remembers reading the translation of the lyrics and it was just… sad. Thinking that Yamaguchi could relate to it…

Nope. He'll play something better for Yamaguchi.

After playing Photograph, Kuroo moves on to the next song. Yamaguchi doesn't recognize the tune at all. Perhaps an old song or a less popular song that Yamaguchi doesn't know of. Kuroo was really humbling himself when he said that he was rusty. He sounds fine to Yamaguchi.

The tune still makes Yamaguchi sways from side to side. It's really nice to hear. Just then, Yamaguchi is startled by the sound of Kuroo's voice.

_I'll hold your umbrella for you_

_I'll be there all the time without telling you_

Kuroo's voice is just soft. He sounded unsure to sing the first two lines but Yamaguchi can hear him clearly.

_Like always, you know that_

_Whenever I see you_

_You're the prettiest when you smile..._

Yamaguchi's heart suddenly skips a beat. While Yamaguchi keeps his eyes on Kuroo, the latter doesn't lift his eyes from his guitar.

_I'll always stand with you_

_You smile at me like you do now_

_I'll accept all of you without hesitating_

_I'll hold you, so you…_ Kuroo finally faces up and looks directly at Yamaguchi… _don't get sick..._

The short song ends with Kuroo stopping his ﬁngers against the guitar abruptly. For a while, none of them said anything. It's quite embarrassing for Kuroo so he wishes that Yamaguchi would say something, anything right now.

"Wow..."Yamaguchi gawks as he leans his body forward. "I didn't expect you would sing."

"I didn't expect I would either." Kuroo says earnestly. He knows he doesn't have the best voice out there. However, there are words that Kuroo wants to convey to Yamaguchi that he'd be too embarrassed to say out loud. That's why it's easier for him to sing it. It'd be less corny, he thinks.

Now that he is under Yamaguchi's gaze, Kuroo's not sure if that's true at all. This is still pretty excruciating for Kuroo.

"That's a great song." Yamaguchi compliments him. "Did you write it yourself?"

"I'm not as talented as you think, Yamaguchi." Kuroo answers, setting aside his guitar. It was actually a song that he was forced to listen on repeat by Mari back then.

When he thinks of Yamaguchi, the lyrics to that song comes up in his head. The younger wanted Kuroo to play something that hit close to home. But Kuroo wants to provide comfort to the said home. Thus, he hopes that Yamaguchi had listened carefully to every word he sang.

Kuroo likes to think that the lyrics did get to Yamaguchi because there's a faint smile on the latter's lips. "I like the lyrics." Yamaguchi chirps.

"They're for you," Kuroo confesses. It is and Yamaguchi should know that.

The smile on Yamaguchi's face grows wider. "I know."

Then, that's more than enough for Kuroo. As long as Yamaguchi knows that he's not alone in this.

"We should go." Yamaguchi says after glancing at the time on the wall. If they sit here any longer, they will not be in time for dinner.

Kuroo agrees as he stands up from the ground, not forgetting to stretch his limbs. The room's already getting dark too. "Let's go." He says after placing back his guitar to its original place.

The dinner was fantastic. A mother's cooking will always hit differently. Eating them really made Yamaguchi think about his home back in Miyagi.

Kuroo's mother is very welcoming. Yamaguchi initially thought that the awkwardness would probably last until the end of the visit but she always know how to keep the conversation going. Which Yamaguchi is utterly grateful for as he sucks at making conversations.

"You should taste the one near the train station! Wait, let's have breakfast there tomorrow!" Kuroo's mother offers eagerly. They were just talking about Kuroo's uncle growing a farm and suddenly it leads to "Where's the best pumpkin soup?"

"Nice. Haven't been there in months." Kuroo seconds that it's a good idea. He even suggests Yamaguchi a few other top dishes at the restaurant. Truthfully, Yamaguchi isn't a big fan of pumpkin soup but the way they're explaining did manage to attract Yamaguchi's interest.

They soon talk about how the suspension on the volleyball team has been lifted slightly. Apparently, his mother knew about that as well. Judging from how Kuroo pretty much shares a lot of stories to his mother, they are deﬁnitely very close to each other. Yamaguchi wonders if she knew about Tsukishima.

Just then, Kuroo stands up from his place and brings his plate to the kitchen. At the action, Yamaguchi's eyes bulge slightly as he is yet to be done with his plate. _Kuroo's not going to leave me alone with his mother isn't he?_

"Be right back. I'm going to the bathroom." The taller says before disappearing.

Although Kuroo's mother has been warm to him but Yamaguchi is still shy especially if Kuroo's not around. Unsure what to do, he just takes another spoonful of rice into his mouth.

"So," Kuroo's mother rests her chin on the back of her palms. "You must be very close to my son."

Technically, there are others that are closer but Yamaguchi guesses that he can be classiﬁed as Kuroo's close friend too since well... he's here now. "I think I am. We just met a few months ago and Kuroo has helped me so much."

"That's nice to hear. I don't get to see new faces around here often so I'm thankful that you're visiting."

"Oh, no." Yamaguchi waves his hand. "If Kuroo hadn't offer, I might have just rotted in my room doing nothing."

"Really?" She muses, seemingly surprised. "I thought both of you have a project to do together or something, that's why he invited you here."

"Err, there's nothing like that. We just came to see you."

"I see." the woman grins as her ﬁngers are tapping lightly on the table. Yamaguchi does not know what to make of the excitement in her eyes. "I'm sure you already know that Kuroo dislikes anyone visiting his house. I have to say, Yamaguchi, you might underestimate how close you are to my son." She says before stacking the empty plates to bring them into the kitchen.

_Eh?? Now that's even more confusing._

Being raised by sisters, Yamaguchi is used to helping his sisters do the dishes. He picks up the empty mugs and follows her to the kitchen.

"Why, thank you, Yamaguchi." Kuroo's mother thanks him and ushers him with her chin to place it by the sink. "If you need anything else just tell me, okay?"

To this, Yamaguchi nods. Actually, there is something that Yamaguchi is curious of. He knows he won't get this answer from Kuroo, that's for sure. This is really Yamaguchi's only chance. God, forgive him for being a meddlesome boy right now.

"I was just wondering if there's a reason that Kuroo hates his friends visiting his home." Yamaguchi asks carefully. "Just uh… Well, if he has any pet peeves then I won't step on a mine. Ha ha." He adds so that he wouldn't sound like Sherlock on a case.

"No, no. It's not that." She halts her hands from scrubbing the dirt from the plate. "He just... doesn't like it if any of his friends meet a certain... someone. That person always insists on meeting him whenever he comes home, thus he is actually saving his friend from another episode of soap opera."

It didn't even take a second for Yamaguchi to guess who the said person is. Does this mean that Yamaguchi might cross path with Kuroo's father?

"Oh, don't worry. Kuroo's father isn't like those fathers in dramas. He actually has a very soft spot for Kuroo." She assures him. "But he's always being ignored by his son. I don't think they have a civil conversation ever since his wedding, you know. I mean who could blame him, I'm not in talking terms myself—" Seeing how Yamaguchi has uncertainty expression on his face, she realizes that she may have provided more details than necessary. "I was rambling, wasn't I?"

"It's ﬁne!" Yamaguchi says. He asked for A but he got A _and_ B and C.

So Kuroo has been avoiding his dad? It's common to ignore your stepfamily but Yamaguchi didn't know he dislikes his father that much...

Speaking of stepfamily, Yamaguchi thought Kuroo's mother might want to know of his son little encounter. "Last 2 weeks, we bumped into Kuroo's stepsister at the mall."

Her eyes widen at the statement. "You boys met Ayumi?"

Yamaguchi nods. "She seems nice. Though, it was a bit awkward."

"Oh, I don't doubt. They haven't seen each other for more than a year. I don't even think they've met each other anywhere else."

Well, that explains why neither of them seems to know what to say to each other. Yamaguchi thought they were good as strangers and apparently, they are despite being siblings.

"Sweetie, can you get me a glass of water?" She says, pointing to the water dispenser. "I'm feeling a little thirsty."

"Not at all!" Yamaguchi hurries to get a glass of water. Wow, he didn't know that Kuroo meeting his stepsister is something _that_ shocking. It's surprising that Kuroo didn't tell his mom about this considering how close they are.

"Ayumi seems sweet." Yamaguchi adds while he hands her the glass.

She wipes her hand with her apron before thanking Yamaguchi. "Believe me, she really is. Now that my only son is always away, it's her who usually stops by this house." The woman takes a sip before ﬁnishing with an _'ah'_. "Weird isn't it?"

 _Sort of_ , Yamaguchi wanted to say. There's really zero ties between Kuroo's mother and Ayumi. Quite weird to see how she cares a lot for the daughter of her ex-husband's new wife.

"I'm guessing Ayumi feels some sort of guilt. Though it's not at all her fault." The woman explains. "But on the bright side, I haven't been lonely thanks to her!"

The ﬁrst impression Yamaguchi has towards Ayumi is that she looks like a kind person. Despite, Kuroo's cold attitude, she still remains bright. Thank God that his hunch was actually correct. He was scared it'd be like the two-faced people in drama.

"It's complicated, right?" The woman sighs, placing her glass on the side before she gets back to her dirty plates.

As compared to his family, yeah, Yamaguchi would say it's pretty complicated.

Just then, Kuroo ﬁnally appears before them again. "Oh, you're here. I thought you were in my room."

"We're just having a little chat. He's keeping me accompany."

"Oh no." Kuroo dreads as he eyes his mother suspiciously. "You didn't embarrass me, did you? What were you guys talking about?"

His mother playfully winks at Yamaguchi before turning away. "It's our secret!"

"Mom!!"

"Oh, shush you!" She scolds, drying her hands after she's done with the dishes. "You, young man, promised me to help with the pouches. Let's get to work!" She instructs, motioning them to follow her with her ﬁnger.

"I swear, if she said anything weird, just forget about it and don't tell anyone."

Yamaguchi only laughs as he nods and assures Kuroo that his mouth is 100% sealed.

"Boys!"

"Coming!" Both of them choruses as they exited the kitchen. They are brought to the main living room where there are boxes and few mini ribbons in a plastic. From Kuroo's face, Yamaguchi doesn't think Kuroo also has any idea what they're here to help for.

Nevertheless, they sit on the floor where Kuroo's mother is already comfortable. "Do you see these little pouches?" Her mother shows them the maroon mesh pouches. Apparently, there are boxes of them!

"One of you are going to put the candies inside and another will glue this cute mini ribbon on it." Yamaguchi gulps as he peeks inside one of the other boxes. As he expected, the box is ﬁlled with different packets of candies.

"Whose birthday are we preparing for?" Kuroo asks.

"No one. This is for Ayumi's charity programme."

Almost instantaneously, Kuroo drops the pouch from his hand then turns to his mother. "Ayumi? What are we doing helping her with her stuff?"

"Is there a problem?" His mother gives him the look that all mothers are known of when their kid acts up. However, Kuroo is still stubborn. "I'm not doing it."

"Kuroo, I think—"

"He's not doing it either." Kuroo takes the ribbon from Yamaguchi's hands and places it again in the plastic.

Yamaguchi gulps. The woman's face is showing further signs of displeasure from her face to her body posture. "Tetsurou. Is that a way to repay someone?" She reprimands him with her hand on her hip. Oh no, Yamaguchi internally sweats. "Did you forget who helped you made 100 small containers of caramel pudding for your school festival last year?"

"I didn't ask her to." Kuroo mutters weakly.

"And yet, she helped you. You didn't even thank her face to face!"

"I did through you!" Kuroo replies back.

Lord, how did he ended up here? Didn't just now Yamaguchi was envious on how chummy they were? What Yamaguchi realizes from their banter is how childish Kuroo can be.

Sighing, Yamaguchi turns on the plug beside him that's connected to the hot glue gun. While waiting for it to heat up, and also for the mother and son duo to stop arguing, Yamaguchi looks at the sample of the complete pouch in front of him. After the glue gun is ready, Yamaguchi tries to estimate the position of ribbon at the pouch then puts some glue before carefully presses the mini ribbon on it.

There. Seems passable. "Is this okay?" Yamaguchi asks out loud.

The two people stop bickering before two different types of reactions were given.

"Perfect!"

"No!"

Both of them shouts simultaneously.

Yamaguchi only focuses on the positive response so he smiles in triumph as he places aside his craft with the complete ones.

"Excuse me. What are you doing?" Kuroo asks, offended.

The freckled boy sighs. "I've decided to lend a hand."

"Why?"

Yamaguchi rolls his eyes as he takes a new pouch from the box. "Because unlike you, I know when to put aside my pride and actually repay those who helped me."

"You don't even know her."

"Yeah? But she helped you once and if you don't want to return the favour, then I will."

Kuroo feels snubbed that Yamaguchi is not listening to him. "Why??"

"Let the nice boy help!" The back of Kuroo's head is being smacked by his mother. Like a 180 degree turn, his mother's tone and expression change as she talks to Yamaguchi. "Three candies are enough. Make sure the glue has dried before putting it together with the others."

Yamaguchi makes an "okay" sign with his ﬁngers before glaring at Kuroo and resumes back to his craft. Groaning, Kuroo can't just leave Yamaguchi downstairs alone. Who knows what other stuff his mother might spill to Yamaguchi?

With no choice, Kuroo has to sit there as well whether he likes it or not. Still, his ego is the size of a mountain that he refuses to even touch anything in front of him.

"Thank you, sweetie. I should ask Ayumi to invite you to her programme."

Oh... Yamaguchi glances to Kuroo and the latter only shrugs. "Where and when is this again?"

"A few weeks from now. If you're interested then I can send you the details."

"Oh. Sure! I'd like to be there." Yamaguchi beams.

"Fantastic!" The woman claps her hands. "Oh, and bring the giant pouting black cat beside you, if you can."

"I'll try." Yamaguchi replies, nudging the stubborn man on his side.

"Great! You can even meet Mario, her super muscular boyfriend. He's very nice, and don't let his muscles intimidate you."

Kuroo rolls his eyes. "Mom, they've broken up."

"Huh? How did you know?"

" _You_ told me that two days ago." Kuroo reminds her. Being her only son, Kuroo is inevitable in becoming the person where his mother gossips to. "Aww, poor thing. Is it break up season? Even your Aunt Sakura broke up with her boyfriend of 3 years."

Yamaguchi's hand that was holding the hot glue gun still for a moment. _Is it really?_

That hits too close to home.

Even Kuroo notices Yamaguchi's change of expression. Instantly, he takes the hot glue gun and the pouch from the younger's hand. "Mom, you're gossiping again." Kuroo clears his throat. "What break up season? Rubbish!"

"It is, isn't it?" Kuroo's mother ponders.

Kuroo felt thankful that his mother doesn't look like she was about to elaborate on the topic further. However, he celebrated too early. "What about you, Yamaguchi? Are you dating anyone these days?"

Kuroo almost drops the glue. He closes his eyes in agony before sending his mother a pointed look. _Really_?

His mother nudges her chin at Kuroo with a confused eyebrow. _What?_

 _Stop._ Kuroo mouths.

Kuroo rolls his eyes before turning to Yamaguchi. He was about to tell him that Yamaguchi doesn't have to answer that or even talk about it but the freckled boy beats him into it. "I guess I'm a victim of the breakup season as well." Yamaguchi mutters with a smile that does not reach his ears.

Fuck...

Realizing that she must have touched a sensitive topic, the woman lets out a nervous laugh. "Oh, that's not a real thing ha ha ha."

"Don't worry. You're not wrong." Yamaguchi says again as he takes the hot glue gun from Kuroo. He continues to grab the ribbon and the pouch and resumes where he left off.

Although his not so sincere smile lingers on his face, Kuroo notices how shaky Yamaguchi's breath is when he exhales. _Alright_. Kuroo turns to his mother and signals with his eyes for her to go to the kitchen. After 3 attempts of Kuroo's eyeballs moving as in trying to signal her, his mother ﬁnally understands that she is supposed to give them time alone. "Well! Anyone's thirsty? I'll make us green tea!" She announces before standing up.

The moment his mother is not in sight, suddenly, Yamaguchi recoils beside Kuroo. "Ouch!" He winces throwing the glue gun back on the table.

Kuroo looks to his side in worry and turns out, Yamaguchi had accidentally burned himself a little with the tip of the hot glue gun. "Shit. You okay?"

Yamaguchi tries to ease the burned spot by licking his ﬁnger. Seems like it's not enough as he kept wriggling the burnt ﬁnger. "Come here." Kuroo takes Yamaguchi's hand so he could inspect the ﬁnger. It's not heavily burned. His index ﬁnger is just slightly red. "You're going to be okay?"

Yamaguchi nods, his breathing suddenly got heavier and so is the wrinkle on his forehead. "Yeah, I'll be ﬁne." As soon as he said that, his face contorts into a painful, almost crying expression. The younger turns his face away from Kuroo and bites his lips to muffle any sound coming from his lips.

It's really bad timing. Any simple thing can trigger Yamaguchi's emotions. Breathing a sigh, Kuroo squeezes Yamaguchi's hand in comfort. Unpredictably, Yamaguchi tightens his hold on Kuroo's hand as he leans his temple against Kuroo's shoulder, still facing away from Kuroo.

"You'll be ﬁne." Kuroo hushes him, brushing Yamaguchi's hand lightly.

Just like the many times Kuroo always wake up in the middle of the night, tonight was no exception. Except it wasn't just his bladder but the thunderous storm scares him from his dreamland to reality.

Groggily, Kuroo staggers to the bathroom to ﬁnish his business. While he is half awake, in his mind is already thinking about sleeping again. Finally done with his business, he scratches his belly as he heads back to bed.

The moment his head hits the mattress, Kuroo hums. Ah... the sweet fragrance can lull him back to sleep in an instance. He stretches his limbs in the middle of the bed with a smile.

 _Wait_.

Kuroo's previously closed eyes shoot open while his palms roam around the bed. _Something's missing_. He sits up in alarmed. Not something, but, someone! Repeatedly, he blinks his eyes and tries to make his vision clear in the dark.

_Shit, where's Yamaguchi?!_

Instantly, Kuroo is again on his feet and runs to turn on the lights. Once the blinding light illuminates the room, Kuroo scans the room and no hint of any brown-haired boy.

Then, he notices his bedroom door isn't fully closed. _Huh?_ He remembers closing it shut before he sleeps. Maybe Yamaguchi went downstairs for a drink?

Without thinking any further, Kuroo exits his room and he plans to head to the kitchen. How can he lose Yamaguchi in his own house? He is already at the stairs leading down when suddenly he hears a creaking sound. The sound doesn't seem like it's from downstairs. It's coming from the other end of the hallway.

_The playroom!_

Of course, where else would he be at this hour? When Kuroo gets there, his hunch is conﬁrmed after ﬁnding the supposed locked door is half-opened.

Kuroo sighs. It's like 4 am. He steps inside the room to see Yamaguchi sitting on the birds nest chair with his knees against his chest. The sliding door is opened, resulting in the curtains dancing along with the wind. The lights weren't on but it's a full moon tonight. That alone is enough to light up the room.

He successfully gains the younger's attention with a few light knocks against the door. Yamaguchi whips his head quickly towards his direction. "Kuroo. You're awake."

"So are you." Kuroo replies, stepping closer. Because it's raining outside, the room got so cold. He sits cross-legged right in front of Yamaguchi.

The younger only spare him a little glance before he hugs his knees tighter. "I couldn't sleep. Sorry I didn't wake you up and asked you to borrow this room beforehand."

"No, it's okay." After all, Kuroo was the one who said he can use it anytime he wants. Except, Kuroo didn't expect it to be at 4 am.

"You're right." Yamaguchi mutters. "The room is healing."

Kuroo doesn't know how long Yamaguchi has been sitting by the window. Isn't he cold? Kuroo who just entered is literally shivering.

Then again, speaking from experience, when one's heart gets broken, some of your senses just becomes... numb. He remembers how that felt like. For the first month when it happened with Tsukishima, he went home countless times just so he could be alone in this room. His attendance was also poor, nothing to be proud of. Maybe that's why it was fast for Kuroo to achieve 'acceptance' because it's not new to him. Kuroo has already gone through the stages of grief.

Yamaguchi though... this is new to him. Kuroo can't expect Yamaguchi to just push away those thoughts quickly.

"Is there anything that I could possibly make things better?" Kuroo frowns upon noticing the pattern. It has come to his realization that whenever Yamaguchi is sad and deep in his thoughts, he likes to hug his knees close to his chest.

Finally, Yamaguchi turns his face completely to look at Kuroo. "You don't really have to. You don't owe me anything."

True. But, Kuroo doesn't know why he felt guilty. It might not be his business but he could've prevented it from the issue being prolonged. Kuroo only stood back like an audience while he watches the bomb ticks.

"I just want to cheer you up." He says honestly.

A little smile forms on Yamaguchi's lips. "You've done a lot though. I feel like because of you, I'm able to at least smile a little."

Maybe it's the sleepiness. Or perhaps, the cold. Kuroo ﬁnds himself silently staring at the younger. Yamaguchi has his eyes closed while the cold wind kisses his face and making his hair sways.

Although it's dark but the moonlight shines perfectly on him. Just by staring at his face, suddenly Kuroo's heartbeat quickens.

 _Phew_ , Kuroo sighs, diverting his gaze elsewhere. He's not even sure why he got tense out of the blue. Could it be the temperature?

An idea comes up to his mind. Kuroo stands up and walks to the cabinet. He pulls out the blanket that he has it stored here. For a second, he wasn't sure if it was still there or his mother had placed it somewhere else but thankfully, he found his thick blanket.

He sits on the ground again, near the pillows. There's only one blanket in this room so if Yamaguchi feels cold, then they have to share it. "Do come here if it gets too cold." He says, unfolding the blanket.

Yamaguchi contemplates for a second before he ﬁnally thinks he had enough of the wind blow-drying his hair. "Sure." The freckled boy removes himself from the chair to sit next to Kuroo.

With a satisﬁed grin, Kuroo wraps the blanket around the two of them. He can feel their shoulders bump together as they sit on the ground while listening to the sound of the pouring rain outside.

Yamaguchi hums, pulling the blanket around him. "This is nice." He says as he surprisingly leans his temple on Kuroo's shoulder.

Kuroo agrees. In such a cold room, having Yamaguchi snuggle up to him is... _endearingly_ warm. Unconsciously, his smile got wider.

"It sure is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: *deeps breath* I AM SO THANKFUL I SURVIVED 3 TORTUROUS WEEKS. i didnt even want to think abt the meltdowns i had because of assignments. As soon as i submitted my last assignment, i went on rewatching haikyuu then immediately update this fic. I was so excited to update this! As mentioned, there will be a part 2 because I don't feel like putting a lot in one chapter. So, yeah. Kuroo's family backstory continues next update ^^
> 
> I'll be starting my internship in 2 weeks, i wish I have longer break considering how torturous the last few weeks of my sem. But oh well.... I'm still planning on update at least twice a month. or once if I get super busy during work. There is so much I want to write and can't wait to let yall read it. So, do anticipate ^_^
> 
> Btw we have reached 100k words omg 😱😱 for a rare pair PHEWWWW. oh and i'm very curious how u ppl come across this fic. It's a rare pair after all 😂


	15. Family Part 2

5.5k words

* * *

The next day is Kuroo's mother's birthday. As promised, they went for breakfast at the restaurant near the train station. Yamaguchi thinks he might have had a change of mind on the pumpkin pie. The praises and good reviews towards the restaurant weren’t an overstatement.

For lunch, Kuroo who rarely cooks back at the apartment actually was rolling his sleeves up while preparing his mother a birthday lunch. According to his mother, it has become a tradition for Kuroo to cook the dish to celebrate his mother's birthday. All while, Yamaguchi occasionally goes in and out of the kitchen to check on the taller.

Lunch was good. Fantastic even. Yamaguchi doesn’t know why Kuroo never cooked that often. He's flair at it though. His _karaage_ was amazing and it’s a shame that their friends aren’t here to praise him.

Then again, this probably isn’t news to his friends.

"Cooking takes a lot of effort." Kuroo complained when Yamaguchi asked him about it. They're lounging in the living room while some volleyball anime is playing in the background. "The only reason the dish tasted good is that I practised it a couple of times at home. I can't dine a ﬁrst attempt dish on such occasion."

 _Oh, that makes sense_ , Yamaguchi thinks.

Today is Saturday. They've got another day left here. Kuroo is not so sure on what to do for the weekend with Yamaguchi. They could go skating and stuff but he doesn’t know if Yamaguchi is up for it. Looking at the younger, he seems pretty satisfied with his box of ice cream and a spoon on his other hand. Anime marathon it is then!

"I can't believe we ﬁnished a whole box of pouches yesterday." Yamaguchi stares at the familiar box when they are showing a commercial break.

Indeed. Even Kuroo contributed to yesterday's work. He got bored of doing nothing and Yamaguchi doesn't seem like he would retreat into his room anytime soon. With three pair of hands, it didn't take long though. Just a couple of hours.

"You're welcome." Kuroo huffs bitterly.

"Hey! You should thank me! I helped you with your debt."

Kuroo scoffs. "Didn't ask." He childishly sticks his tongue out.

Their bicker would be ongoing if it weren't for Kuroo's mother who hastily arrives in the living room with her handbag in her hand. "Tetsu-chan. I have a favour."

"Hmm?" Both of them look up to the dolled-up woman.

"You love me, right?"

Hearing that question, Kuroo already knows where the direction is going. Whenever that question arises, it's always a favour where Kuroo is not going to be too happy about it. "Depends on what you're going to ask." He answers warily.

"I have a sudden call from my client so I have to go but..." She carries the box containing the pouches and places it on the table just beside Kuroo's feet. "Take them to Ayumi for me.”

Kuroo stares silently at his mother for a few seconds before he suddenly breaks into laughter. "You're joking." Yamaguchi can only eye them silently as he too knows where this conversation is heading. "I'm not going to that man’s house!"

"Honey, trust me. I wouldn't ask if I didn't need to. Ayumi needs the boxes today and I’m running late." His mother exasperates.

"Why can't she just take it herself here?"

"It's faster if you go to her. She needs the stuff now." Just then, her phone in her hand vibrates and she sighs upon glancing at the name. "Look, just drop it by your father's house. You don't even need to stay. I have to go!"

"Mom!"

"Oh and Makoto's family ordered something from Ayumi. Get them for me too. Okay, drive carefully!” Her mom hollers before disappearing out of the front door.

 _Fuck_. This isn’t how Kuroo expects his weekend to go. His mother _knows_ how he doesn't and won’t step a foot inside his father's house.

And now, he has to do it for the sake of... pouches?!

"What the fuck am I going to do now?" Kuroo curses, pinching his nose bridge. He can feel a headache coming.

Slowly, Yamaguchi shifts closer to Kuroo's side. "With the risk of further dismal, I don't think you have a choice."

"Can't you just do it?" Kuroo begs.

"No way! I'm not going to your dad's house without you!" Yamaguchi rejects. Exclude him from the family feud, please. Just imagine Kuroo's father suddenly hold a Q&A session on why Kuroo isn’t the one sending the box to the house. _Errrrrr_. "Come on. Just like your mom had said, we'll just drop them and be gone."

"Or...we could just not do it."

Yamaguchi rolls his eyes as he stands up. "Oh for goodness sake Kuroo, you're going to your dad's place. Not war. You heard your mother. Let’s go!"

Kuroo groans as he is being pulled up by Yamaguchi. "God, kill me." He mumbles. How is that whenever he's with Yamaguchi, suddenly the odds of the Earth points him to meet his stepfamily and father?

Seriously, very suspicious fate.

Nevertheless, as Yamaguchi had said, he doesn't really have any choice. After seeing how hard his mother and Yamaguchi had worked yesterday for the pouches, Kuroo in no way would want to sabotage their hard work even if it meant by having to go to _that_ house.

"Wow." Yamaguchi gapes as he needs to crane his neck upwards to stare at the big ass house. Is he sure that this isn’t the set from the Parasite ﬁlm? "So…" Yamaguchi whistles. "Does your sister need any tutor or driver?"

Kuroo turns to him with a laugh. "Really?"

"Or a maid? I can cook!" Yamaguchi insists almost seriously.

Shaking his head, Kuroo repositions the box in his arms and nudges his chin to the doorbell intercom. "Click that." He refers to the grey button.

Yamaguchi did as he is told. They're waiting for someone to answer them. Well, if they were going with Kuroo's plan which is just to leave the box in front of the house, who knows what might happen to it? It could rain and ruin the whole stuff or there’s a risk of cats destroying it. Hence, they can only wait until anyone answers.

_"Hello."_

"Uh, Hi!" Yamaguchi greets instead because Kuroo has yet to drop his sulky act. "I’m here to send Ayumi a package. For uh... the charity programme." The line goes silent for a moment before another voice replaces the previous older woman's. "Come in!"

That's probably Ayumi, he assumes. Yamaguchi was about to walk through the gate when Kuroo catches him by the hem of his shirt. “Where do you think you’re going?” Kuroo rolls his eyes before pressing the button again. "We're not entering. Get someone to take it from here." He says into the microphone.

Yamaguchi scoffs. Kuroo is unbelievable. "Did you made a pact to yourself? To not enter this house or something."

"And if I did...?"

"Well, I didn't." Yamaguchi deadpans, removing Kuroo’s hand from his shirt. He takes the box from Kuroo’s arms and proceeds to walk towards the opened gate.

Kuroo's brows knitted. "I thought you said you couldn't go without me!"

"I changed my mind!" Yamaguchi counters while walking away.

Great. Perfect. How is Yamaguchi as stubborn as he is? Suddenly, the speaker lets out another beep and his stepsister's voice appears again. "There are a few things that your mother wanted me to give her. Oh and... if you’re worried, the old man's not here. So, it’s ﬁne."

 _Oh... He's not?_ Strange. He is usually home on the weekends. Well, this just shows how the universe is in Kuroo’s favour today.

With a sigh, Kuroo also enters the house through the giant gate. He manages to catch up with Yamaguchi who has his jaw dropped as he scans inside.

 _Yeah, I know_. His father's house is practically huge. It was his reaction as well. That's one of the things that he hated about this house. With his mother, his father lived in a smaller house but somehow, after he remarries, he is living well in a bigger one.

 _An upgrade, huh?_ Gosh, it infuriates him so much.

At the front door of the house, a familiar face greets them. "Hi!" She says with a bright smile on her face. For some reason, the woman is still in her short satin nightdress and Yamaguchi tries to keep his eyes on her eye-level. "Hey, I got the pouches."

"Sweet!" She chirps as she takes the box into her hands. Glancing at Kuroo who only stayed silent, she turns back to Yamaguchi and beckons him to come inside.

Now that Yamaguchi’s hands are free, he crosses his arms with Kuroo as he guides him inside. The taller dejectedly lets himself being pulled against his will.

“I’m almost done with the cookies that your mother’s friend ordered. It’ll be done in a few minutes.” She notes as she brings them to the kitchen. Oh, she’s been baking in her nightgown? From her dishevelled hair, she must have been chasing the time. “Do you want anything to drink first?” She offers.

“Yes!”

“No.”

They say simultaneously. Yamaguchi glares at Kuroo before he steps forward. “Just me.”

“Alright, a drink for one then.” She takes out something from the fridge. Then, a couple of maids enter the kitchen with the fresh baked cookies in a tray and Yamaguchi fights himself from cooing. That smells delightful!

Ayumi instructs them to get the containers next while she inspects any flaws from the cookies. All while, there are no exchanges between Kuroo and his stepsister. _Sigh_. This family needs a session with Dr. Phil.

“So, you bake.” Yamaguchi starts when 2 minutes fly without anyone uttering a word.

Judging from the exhale by Ayumi, she seems to be thankful that the tension has been cut off. “Yeah. It’s just a small business. Do you want to try one?”

“Sure!” He cheers. The cookie is still hot in his hand thus, when he bites them, the chocolate melts easily against his tongue. Ah, this is the reason why Yamaguchi has a sweet tooth. God said there should be a blessing in this unfair world, so He created pastries. “Want one?” He offers to the grumpy man beside him to which the other declines.

 _His loss_ , Yamaguchi shrugs as he takes another bite.

“Whatever. I need to borrow your bathroom.” Kuroo says monotonously as he walks toward the direction of the other door in the kitchen.

“Wait!” Ayumi stops him. “The bathroom down there is under reparations. If you want, you can go upstairs to my room.”

Kuroo bites his cheek as he exasperates in distress. _Fine then_. As long as his old man isn’t home, there’s nothing to fear. “Alright.”

With Kuroo’s gone, Yamaguchi can finally interrogate Ayumi. “Wow. You guys are really that tense around each other.”

This manage to draw a chuckle from the woman. “I know. If only there’s a way to eliminate that. Probably not anytime soon.”

Yeah, Yamaguchi doesn’t doubt that. The grudge that he has towards his father’s family, it’s still going strong. Too strong that the innocent Ayumi is affected as well. “He’ll come around one day. Kuroo is a good guy.”

“Oh, I know.” She says, placing the cookies carefully into the containers. “Trust me, if I were in his position, I would’ve done worse. Still thankful that he’s still willing to see me.”

“Right.” Yamaguchi laughs nervously. Boy, it did take a lot of convincing to even get here. There were many times Kuroo wanted to backtracks and turned the vehicle around.

"So uh...you're visiting Tetsurou's home?" She asks curiously.

Yamaguchi discreetly eyes the cookies in front of him. "Yeah, it seems like that."

"Oh. He doesn't just let anyone visits his home."

This is the third time Yamaguchi hears this. He is starting to believe that this privilege should be given to Kuroo's next lover instead of him. "So I've heard."

"I hope you turn a blind eye on the family feud. It happens." She says as she gives Yamaguchi another piece of cookie. He guesses his love gaze towards the little round cookies was very obvious.

"Sure." He replies hungrily. Although it's something to be concerned about but it's not Yamaguchi's place to judge Kuroo’s family problems. He's more concern on how restless this woman looks. "How about you? You seem a little… rushed."

"Ugh, I'm supposed to finish one box of pouches yesterday night to send it to the vice president but I uhm... broke up with my boyfriend who is supposed to help me with it. And thank God for you guys that you finished one box!"

Yikes… Yamaguchi remembers the topic being brought up by Kuroo’s mother yesterday.

"Anyway, this morning I got a call from one of my delivery guys. They met with an accident while in delivery and long story short, I have to make up for the four lost babies." She explains without stop.

Yamaguchi wonders how she is yet to be breathless. More importantly, how is she still working hard despite going through a breakup? God knows how Yamaguchi doesn't feel like doing any shit when he was grieving for his lost relationship. "Wow, you're really amazing." He compliments her. She really deserves it. Even now she appears... fine.

However, Ayumi seems to disagree. "That's what people would say. But I don't think anyone close to me would think the same."

"What would they think?"

"That I can't juggle my relationship and business." She chuckles bitterly. "Even if I feel like crying, I can't. I have so much on my plate. The programme, the business, college stuff, it keeps piling up."

Yamaguchi presses his lips into a thin line. Suddenly he feels sorry for the latter. "It's okay to take time off to feel sad, you know."

"Yes, I'm aware. But sometimes, I feel like if I stop what I’m doing, I'll be left alone with my thoughts and it'll just...get crazy."

Oh, Yamaguchi knows exactly what that feels. He doesn’t have any hobby that he could distract himself with. That's why for the rest of the weekdays, he finished bowls after bowls of ice cream.

"I'm sorry for talking to you about this." Ayumi eyes Yamaguchi guiltily.

"It's fine! Actually, if it makes you better, I too just broke up with my boyfriend."

The statement made Ayumi stops her hands and stares at Yamaguchi like he grew another head. Yamaguchi is not sure why it's _that_ surprising. "Wait, you're saying Tetsurou is not your boyfriend?"

 _Ah, probably that's why._ "No. I thought we made ourselves clear."

"Yeah, but I thought at least you guys were heading to that direction, _ya_ know. Wow. I’m bewildered." She shakes her head before resuming with her work.

Well, hate to break it but she's wrong big time. Kuroo and Yamaguchi is _very_ unlikely to happen at all. Kuroo in no way would move on to him out of all people. "Yeah, I don't see it." From Tsukishima to him? What a downgrade…

"I guess it's break up season." She smiles sadly.

That's exactly what Kuroo's mother had said. It probably is, unfortunately.

Sensing that the topic isn’t doing them any good energy, Yamaguchi decides to encourage her. "You're lucky though. You're pretty and smart and independent. I bet you have people line up after you in no time." He says popping his last bit of cookie in his mouth.

A tint of red suddenly appears on both of her cheeks at Yamaguchi's statement. "You're just saying that." She replies bashfully.

"Everyone has their own preference. But that's just my observation." He jokingly winks at her. Pouring himself the orange juice into another glass he found stacked on the kitchen counter, he hands it to Ayumi. "To a new chapter." He says, raising his glass for a toast.

The smile on her face finally curves into a sincere one. "Cheesy. But..." She mirrors his action then clinks their glasses together. "To a new chapter."

While Yamaguchi immediately jugs his drink, Ayumi did a few seconds later as she finds herself staring at the freckled boy a little longer.

Just then, they are interrupted with the sound of the main door opening and a deep voice appears to be calling for the maid. "Shit!" Ayumi curses as she drops the container on the counter and heads outside, leaving Yamaguchi confused.

_What's going on?_

Following the woman, his steps halt beside her when there's a middle-aged couple, probably around mid-40s, are standing before him. Yamaguchi didn’t need to think hard to know who the man is. "Shit." He mutters under his breath as well.

The couple glance at him from his head to his feet then turns to their daughter. "I didn't know we have a visitor." The elegant woman says as she hands her maid her coat.

"Is this the boyfriend?" Her stepfather questions.

"No, honey. That guy is taller and less... thin." The wife whispers but Yamaguchi can hear her just fine. Damn, he should really consider the gym.

"Dad, this is Yamaguchi." She introduces them to him. He's not entirely sure what to say when in his head he keeps on thinking how the fuck will Kuroo reacts to this. His day would get a lot worse.

"Well, hello there Yamaguchi." The woman walks to him with a smile. "You must be Ayumi’s friend."

That's...not really it... but instead of correcting him, Yamaguchi plans to let it slide.

 _Plan_.

However, his plan wasn't necessary because another voice from the stairs intervenes loud and clear. "He's my friend." Yamaguchi dreads at the voice. He turns around and the supposedly main character is descending down the stairs with an unamused expression.

"Tetsurou." Both the elderly couple choruses in shock.

The black-haired man is speed-walking towards them and if it weren't for his pride, Yamaguchi would have hidden himself behind Ayumi. Kuroo’s eyes are scary!

"Son—”

"Goodbye." Kuroo passes the other three but not forgetting to pull Yamaguchi along by his wrist. He didn’t even give his father a chance to say another word as he exits the main door then to the main gate.

Yamaguchi could only let himself being tugged silently as he notices how tight Kuroo is clenching his jaw. He's super angry. Yamaguchi doesn't think he has seen this expression before on Kuroo.

Once they are already in the car, Kuroo lets out an annoyed huff. "Uhm Kuroo." Yamaguchi weakly calls for him.

"What?" He says through his gritted teeth.

 _Oh my God, he is so scary_ ~ Yamaguchi mentally cries. "I think I have to go inside again. We left the cookies that were supposed to be given to your mom's friend."

Instead of answering him, Kuroo pulls out his phone and begin typing something on his phone keyboard. “Ayumi will come out with the stuff. You don't have to."

"Oh...okay..."

After a whole minute of deafening silence, Kuroo’s fist has yet to ease. Yamaguchi tries his luck. "Do you need...water or something...to… to cool off?"

When Kuroo takes a sharp intake of breath, Yamaguchi immediately cowers. "Or not. That's fine!"

Kuroo groans. "Do you understand why I don’t want to go to my dad's house now?"

If Yamaguchi knew Kuroo would be as angry as this, trust him, he would have made Kuroo sit in the car. "I'm sorry." Yamaguchi apologizes. "I didn’t think you would be this mad."

"How can I not? That man..." Kuroo closes his eyes briefly to calm himself down while gripping the steering wheel. "The man who cheated. The mistress. I can't look at them."

Yamaguchi had suspected the adultery from Kuroo's mother’s stories, but he's getting the confirmation now. He understands if this isn’t easy.

Just then, Ayumi arrives and knocks against the car window on Kuroo’s side. Kuroo only draws down the window but he paid no glance to the woman. "I'm sorry, Tetsurou. I thought they'd be out longer." She says, face bearing heavy guilt. Kuroo didn't say anything neither did he take the containers that was handed to him.

With no choice, Yamaguchi took the liberty to take them from her. "Thank you, Ayumi. And it's nice meeting you."

She nods as she gives him a smile that does not reach her ears. Ayumi also glances at Kuroo worriedly before retreating back to her gate.

Although Yamaguchi understands and justifies Kuroo's cold behaviour towards his father and stepmother, but this is not fair to Ayumi. "Kuroo, you... You know she's innocent. She didn't do anything wrong."

"I know." Kuroo utters, rolling up his window before pressing the gas. "But I still can't be familiar with her."

"Why not?" Yamaguchi begs to differ. He can ignore his parents all he wants but Ayumi was just trying to break the cold ice.

"First, I'll start being nice to her. Then we get too familiar. And then eventually, I have to be nice to her mother and then, my own father. I can't do that." Kuroo states. The corners of his lips are starting to curve downwards. Yamaguchi doesn't want to see it frown further so he just zips his mouth.

For the rest of their trip, only the radio that can be heard between them.

It didn't take long before the volcano in Kuroo's head cools off. Yamaguchi spent the whole time in Kuroo’s room while Kuroo meditates in his other room. After a while, Kuroo arrives back into his own room and jumps on the bed right next to Yamaguchi. In no time, they're back on speaking terms as if nothing happened before.

When he told his mother about it over dinner, the woman was torn between half shocked and half crying. Crying of laughter, mind you. _The universe must have really hated you_ , those were her exact words.

Kuroo can only let an annoyed huff as he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Time seems to go really fast. The next thing Kuroo knows is that they're unloading their bag from the trunk in front of the train station. "Thank you so much for having me over." Yamaguchi bows politely to the older woman.

"Do come again next time, Yamaguchi." She offers with a wide smile.

"Will do." Yamaguchi replies enthusiastically. "I'll head to the convenience store for a bit." Yamaguchi points to the 7e close by. He's not clueless. Usually times like this, the mother would give a heartfelt farewell to their son. Yamaguchi being there might be a hindrance.

Once the mother and son duo is being left alone, the woman pulls Kuroo into a hug. "Have a safe trip, my son. Don't forget to share the food I packed with everyone else."

"Will do, mom! I'll visit again soon.”

"Okay! You can bring Yamaguchi over again if he's not going back to Miyagi."

Kuroo raises his eyebrow. "Huh. You two got along pretty well." He muses. Even Kuroo himself has yet to think about next time.

"He's a sweet kid. And you seem really happy when he's around." She mutters. She doesn't know if her son noticed this or not but Kuroo is always affectionate with Yamaguchi. The last time she saw that side of Kuroo was with Kenma. But this is slightly different. It’s like his eyes are on Yamaguchi’s every step. So careful like Yamaguchi is a fragile glass in a museum. "You must've really cared for him."

Kuroo finds himself nodding his head. He’s not even going to deny it. "He's my friend. I guess I do."

"Do you like him?" His mother asks bluntly.

Horror struck on Kuroo's face. "What? No! What makes you say that?"

"I don't know" She shrugs. "Call it a mother's hunch."

"Well, it’s only just friends for us. Besides, both of us just broke up with our respective partners."

"That's true." She hums. "But..." She pats Kuroo's forearm with her palm. "You know it's okay to move on to someone else, right?"

 _Yeah_. Kuroo knows that. It's a shame that he didn’t get to make his mother and Tsukishima meet. His mother was looking forward to meeting the guy that swept his son off his feet. It was one of Kuroo's major regrets about his relationship with the blond.

But it's fine now.

However, about what his mother had said, there's no way he will move on to someone and what more if that someone is Yamaguchi. She's wrong about that one. It really wouldn't be okay. Yamaguchi is after all his ex-boyfriend's best friend. Wouldn't that be the betrayal of the century?

"You don't have to worry about my love life, mom. I’m fine." He says.

"Alright, then." She gives her son one last hug. "Call me when you reached home."

Just in time, Yamaguchi comes back from the convenience store with a couple of snacks. "Are we ready?"

Kuroo nods as he waves his mother goodbye. The freckled boy too bid his farewell with the woman and the two young boys make their way to the escalator.

Staring at their backs, she was worried for nothing. When her son had called her months ago, revealing that his years of relationship with Tsukishima ended, she was worried sick.

But now, she guesses that Kuroo will be fine after all.

"By the way, Kuroo. Congratulations."

They’re still waiting for the train when Yamaguchi receives a message on his phone. Kuroo’s phone also made a ding sound but he ignores it because he's trying to save his 5% battery. Kuroo tilts his head to the side, confused. "What for?"

Yamaguchi turns to him then shows a text message from the Photography club group chat. "You're about to wear a wig next week."

 _Huh?_ That drives Kuroo at lost even more. He takes the phone from Yamaguchi's hand and reads the message thoroughly.

**_Cafe by Photography_ ** **_Club_ **

_Theme: Maid & Butler_

There's a list of name of the members and their roles that day. As he scrolls to search for his name, he found his under the waiter's section. What got him to turn cold feet is that beside his name, is the attire for the role that he'll be dressing up as _._

_Kuroo 》_ _waiter in maid outfit #3._

Fuck…

Kuroo grimaces at the maid outfit lying on his bed. He has to wear that? His hand tries to touch the clothes but before he could do so, his hand retracts as he leans back on his chair. "I can’t do it." He mutters to himself.

Knock knock knock!

The door to his room opened, revealing Akaashi's head. "Oh, you're here. Great." He makes his way inside then paused just beside Kuroo's bed. The younger's lips slowly turn into a _sly_ smile.

When Kuroo spots the brown hair wig in Akaashi's hand, he immediately buries his face in his hands.

"You're kidding?" Akaashi picks up the mesh leggings. "But then again, you might need it so you don’t scare your customer with those." He eyes Kuroo's hairy legs.

"Ha ha so funny." Kuroo glares at him. Seeing the short hair wig, Kuroo pouts. "Don't they have long ones?" At least if it's long one, he thinks he would look prettier. Shorter hair means he can't cover his fake boobs too.

"It's all she has available." Akaashi throws the wig on the bed.

Looking at himself on the mirror, he won’t make a pretty maid! Of all themes, why did it have to be a crossdressing Main & Butler Café? Not like he can blame Inomata. It was the final result of the poll she conducted online.

"I guess this is the favour for an exchange of those tickets."

Kuroo groans as he picks up the wig and goes to his bathroom mirror. With a huff, he tries to put it on. "Seems like it. Can’t even negotiate with her for an alternative way."

"Would you have taken the tickets if you knew it?" Akaashi asks while he follows Kuroo to the bathroom. Needless to say, Akaashi didn’t expect for Kuroo to struggle that much with the wig.

The wig and his bed hair is such a messy combination. "I think I need to borrow some of Yamaguchi's hairpins." Kuroo says, taking off the wig. "Oh, and yes. I would have still proceeded with it."

Accepting the offer and bringing Yamaguchi to the concert is never his regret. Somehow, a lot of events happened that day.

"There goes my reputation." Kuroo exhales. The longer he stares, the uglier he looks like. He sees no problem in crossdressing. In fact, he has mad respect for crossdressers actually. But looking at himself in a wig, Kuroo wishes his features are a bit different so he can nail this. He can't imagine having the juniors looking at him. Even worse, his batch-mates. "I'm saying this early on, you _don’t_ have to come to the café tomorrow. It's fine."

"I will, don't worry. I promised Yamaguchi that I'd pay for a visit."

Kuroo internally cries. Akaashi being there also meant Bokuto being there. Automatically his friends and the others are going to find out. So far except for the photography club, Akaashi is the only one who knew. "You might want to consider it."

"Oh, I won't." Akaashi says with a straight face. Even with no emotions on his face, Kuroo knows behind it lies a shit-eating grin.

"By the way, I never got to ask how the weekend was." Kuroo hums while he puts his costume back into the plastic bag and hides it in his closet. Anyone finding this will be very, and he really means _very_ hard to explain.

"Not much. Did you get the picture of Hisoka lying down like a dead fish?"

Yeah, he did. While Kuroo was helping Yamaguchi with the ribbons and pouch, he received that picture in his group chat. Hisoka looked like he ran a marathon. "Oh, right. What's that about?"

"Well, because of the tension around Suga and Hisoka."

"You mean, Suga’s attempted murder." Kuroo corrects him.

"...okay, that. So. To resolve that, Suga invited Hisoka to practice his taekwondo."

The phone in Kuroo's hand slipped when he hears the word taekwondo. "No way! He didn't!"

Everyone knew Sugawara has a black belt in taekwondo. He doesn't practice it that often.

Possibly once or twice a month. But, they also knew that if Sugawara ever asks you to help him practice taekwondo, you have to RUN! He'll send you flying like a rag doll. Each of them has experienced what it feels like to be Sugawara's punching bag.

With Sugawara's pent up frustrations on Hisoka, Kuroo could only imagine how wrecked Hisoka ended up after the practice. Now the picture made much more sense.

"And this is why no one ever wants to anger that shortie." Kuroo shakes his head. He was lucky that his fight with Yamaguchi back then was brief. If he had offended Sugawara even further on the topic of Yamaguchi, he might be the one thrown to the ground.

"A good little preview for Yamaguchi's future boyfriend." Akaashi jokes.

"Tsk, right." Kuroo snorts. As if Yamaguchi would find a new boyfriend anytime soon. Although the freckled boy seems fine this whole week, but Kuroo doubts a new relationship is occupying his thoughts right now. "That is if we have yet to graduate. I doubt Suga would drive hours to K.O someone."

"You don't see him dating anyone new until next year?" Akaashi cocks his head to the side in curiosity.

"Oh, trust me. Yamaguchi and I will probably stay single until then." Kuroo says after jumping onto his bed.

 _Hmm_ , Akaashi hums as he picks up the mini calendar on Kuroo's study desk. "How are you so sure? You never know what will happen in the next 2 seasons."

"Sure." Kuroo mumbles disinterestedly.

Akaashi finds this amusing somehow. "You say that now. But, who knows... Who knows you two might end up together?" Akaashi teases.

Kuroo whips his head towards the younger in a heartbeat. "You do know how to say the impossible."

The younger puts up his palms up in surrender. "Okay, then. Maybe not you. Perhaps, someone I'll set him up with."

Kuroo stares pointedly at the other. _Set him up?_ Akaashi wants to set Yamaguchi up with someone? "Isn't that too soon?"

"Is it?" Akaashi pretends to wonder. While he stands up, Akaashi has his back facing Kuroo. What Kuroo fail to see is Akaashi's subtle teasing smile. "I heard going on a blind date is a fast way to move on."

"Yeah, but it's not effective." Kuroo counters.

"I think Yamaguchi wouldn't mind taking his chances." Akaashi shrugs.

On the other hand, Kuroo seems evidently disturbed with that idea. Sure he has heard of that but isn’t that… morally wrong? Besides, can the new guy provide the comfort that Yamaguchi needs? He doesn’t need a new guy for that. He could have gotten it from his friends. Like Sugawara, or… him.

Before leaving Kuroo to himself, Akaashi breaks into a chuckle as he nudges Kuroo’s foot with his knees. “I was just joking, Kuroo. You don’t have to look like the world betrayed you.”

Clearing his throat, Kuroo forcibly changes his expression. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. He can if he wants. It doesn’t concern me.”

Akaashi would beg to differ but instead, he just rolls his eyes and exits Kuroo’s room.

 _So predictable_ , he continues to giggle to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: uyuyuyuyu another update on Kuroo's family. I personally love Ayumi and this won't be the last of her. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Actually, I'm more excited for the next chapter! I wish i could just proofread and update it as soon as possible akjsjsks next week will be on the university festival and *giggles* hehhehehe i think you all would like it. ;)
> 
> Till next time!! ^__^


	16. And they shall...

10k words

* * *

It's finally D-day.

The day of the festival a.k.a the day Kuroo's popularity will spiral down. Not like he gave a shit before but this… it will still be embarrassing. It wouldn’t be if he actually looked pretty. Kenma’s pretty. Heck, this would suit Sugawara better than him.

Kuroo’s actually running late. He was in charge of getting the puddings for his café. The members should gather in the music room before going to the tent where their cafe is at. When he enters the room, most of the guys in charge of serving are already in their costume. The colour of his face drains when he sees his fellow men rocking the maid outfit better than he can ever do so. Some of them looked good while some of them looked… questionable. Kuroo has an idea of which category he belongs to.

"You're late, Kuroo." Inomata reprimands him as she hurriedly takes Kuroo's outfit into her hands. "I'll iron these. You go get ready in the makeup room!"

Kuroo stands dumbly with confusion struck on his face. "Makeup room?"

"Yeah, next door! Right now the people in charge of makeup are having breakfast. I'll call one of them to come and help you up." The president is already placing her phone against her ears as she pushes him to the door.

Right. Kuroo had absolutely forgotten that he has to doll up. Why did he think it’d be just the costume and wig? "You're not in charge of the makeup?"

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen me with makeup?"

Kuroo pauses in bewilderment. "You're not wearing makeup all this time?" If that's true, then Inomata has got to tell him where she drank her fountain of flawlessness from.

"Uh, no. Anyways, I've got to iron the others’ outfits too. There are a few stuff on the table next door. Just apply whatever you know first, okay?"

As if Kuroo knows anything about make up. Like he knows what it is and has seen how his two girl friends applied it. Still, he never tried it himself. One thing Kuroo dreads is that once everyone comes back from breakfast, he'll be stared at while applying makeup. Seems like he should get a head start. Then, few people would stare at him.

Unsurely, Kuroo sits at a table next to the one that has all the makeup supplies. It's really just an empty classroom. Even when he said he should get a head start, he doesn't even know where to begin.

Damn, lots of these bottles are made of glass. If Kuroo ever dropped them, he can imagine the outcries of the girls.

"Oh, you're here!" Yuri enters the room with a huge box in her hands. Surprisingly, Yamaguchi is towing behind her with a similar box.

"Wait, you're not done yet?" She asks in horror at Kuroo's bare face. They place the boxes next to the teacher's table before approaching Kuroo. "Oh Gosh, I don't have time to do your face! The guys messed up the lower half of their makeup and I got to fix them." Yuri groans as she loads her stuff back in the makeup bag. There are still a few that are left on the table. "Have you had your breakfast?"

"I did." Kuroo answers.

"Okay, good. Yamaguchi, you're up with this one." She says pulling Yamaguchi towards Kuroo. "Just apply the basic as you did just now. And don’t forget his brows."

"Brows? I don't know how to do brows." Yamaguchi states as Yuri is already running towards the door.

"Just fill in the gap!" Yuri shouts from the hallway and then her footsteps are finally gone.

With a sigh, Yamaguchi walks to Kuroo’s table. From the many brushes and products, now it's left with only a few. "Since when you're a makeup artist?" Kuroo asks smugly.

"Since we are shorthanded. And it's my mistake that I told her I've successfully applied foundation once." Yamaguchi sighs, wiping his hand clean with a wet tissue.

Kuroo isn’t sure if Yamaguchi knows what he is doing. "What's that?" Kuroo asks when Yamaguchi picks up a blue tube. “Baby Skin Pore Eraser." He reads the label out loud. "I don’t know. Yuri said that I should put this first before applying foundation." Actually, Yamaguchi himself is sceptical on what he is supposed to do. Since most of the girls are either busy in the kitchen, setting up the cafe or busy with their own makeup, Yuri had requested for his help.

He's only in charge of applying what she says as the "base", is that the word? Which includes this blue tube here and foundation and some powder which he doesn't know what it is for. She said something about creasing.

Anyways, since Yuri said he did a great job on one of the guys. Due to that, he was suddenly recruited without him expecting.

"Close your eyes if this makes you awkward." Yamaguchi suggests as he begins uncapping the tube. He knows how close proximity can make one uncomfortable.

Kuroo did as he is told. Not long after he did, he feels Yamaguchi's fingers on his face. Kuroo can’t say they are gentle but his hands aren’t rough either. He has to crane his neck up while Yamaguchi is applying the said product.

Once the fingers are off his face, Kuroo opens his eyes. "I don't know how you escape. You're supposed to become the maid as well."

Yamaguchi laughs as he pumps the foundation a few times on the back of his hand. This is something that Yuri taught him. "I made a deal with Inomata before the finalize line-up."

"Ugh, lucky bastard." Kuroo groans in disapproval.

"So you were really about to drag me down the rabbit hole, huh?" Yamaguchi tilts Kuroo's chin up to face him again.

"We had a good deal, right?" Kuroo mutters, closing his eyes. This time he feels something soft repeatedly dabbing on his face. In reflex, he opens his eyes and pulls his face away. "It's just a sponge." Yamaguchi giggles as he pulls the back of Kuroo's head closer.

Reluctantly, Kuroo closes his eyes again and lets Yamaguchi does his _magic_. "So, where did you learn how to do...uh this?"

"Youtube videos." The younger mums. "After I bought mine I had to search up on how to wear it. Feels like 1/4 of the bottle is me experimenting it. Ugh, hold up." Yamaguchi pulls away. He arches his back and it made some cracking sounds. Since earlier, he has been carrying a lot of boxes and heavy stuff all around the university thus, his back is killing him a bit. Slouching his back like this made it worse.

Kuroo too notices this. "Sit here if your back is hurting." He pats the table.

 _Oh yeah. Why didn’t I thought of that?_ Wordlessly, Yamaguchi plops his ass down on the table and faces Kuroo. His foot pulls the nearby chair next to Kuroo so he can rest his feet there. In this position, Yamaguchi still has to look down to Kuroo but it’s better than standing up.

"Come closer." Yamaguchi beckons.

"Hmm?"

"Move your chair closer." The freckled boy instructs. Kuroo did as he is told and somehow, they are closer than ever. The black-haired man's chest touches the side of Yamaguchi's knee. With the new and comfortable position, Yamaguchi resumes his work.

They didn't talk while Yamaguchi is dabbing the sponge on his face. Mostly because Kuroo thinks he shouldn't open his mouth. If the sponge ended up in his mouth, that would be awful.

"Foundation done!" Yamaguchi announces as he hops off the table. Kuroo finally opens his eyes. _Phew_. Nobody told him that makeup can be so therapeutic. For a second, Kuroo almost dozed off back there.

After the powder has been set, Yamaguchi picks up the pencil looking thing and sits back to the previous position. "Now, don't move. I’m going to balance your eyebrows since yours are thick in the inside and suddenly fades away at the outside."

"Gee, thanks. Do you even know how?" He doubts Yamaguchi does. Or else his hands wouldn’t have tremble like it is right now.

"It's like drawing, isn't it?" Yamaguchi replies unsurely.

Kuroo gulps. Let’s just hope he doesn't look like he has slugs on his brows. "Should I close my eyes?"

"You don't have to. But don’t move! I don’t want to mess this up."

"...okay." Since Yamaguchi said that he doesn't have to, so, Kuroo didn't think he should. However, when Yamaguchi keeps coming closer and closer, especially his face, Kuroo can't help but look down immediately.

Suddenly, Kuroo feels all too conscious of their close gap. Something is being drawn carefully on his eyebrow. All Kuroo manage to do now is to stare at Yamaguchi's chest as his hands are closed into fists.

Is it getting hot in here?

"Hold still." Yamaguchi's hand stills Kuroo's head in place as their faces got even closer. This action made Kuroo's heart thump loudly against his ribcage. As if just now wasn’t close enough!

If previously, his eyes were on Yamaguchi's chest. Now, he can’t bring his vision away from Yamaguchi's lips that are just directly in front of him. _Fuck, they're so close._

"Just a little here." Yamaguchi whispers inaudibly. However, in Kuroo's eyes, the younger's lips are moving distractingly slow. Out of a sudden, Kuroo forgets how to breathe.

He never realized how small Yamaguchi's lips are. Unlike his chapped ones, Yamaguchi's are a bit shiny. Just a little. Is it possible that he's wearing a lip balm? It could be because he didn't remember Yamaguchi's lips being this colour.

"Nice!" Yamaguchi finally pulls away at the same time Kuroo is finally out of his trance. "Done! It doesn't look that bad."

"Uh… cool." Kuroo clears his throat. "I guess we're done."

The man hastily tries to stand up but he is pressed to sit again by Yamaguchi. "What are you talking about? The left brow is still not yet done."

 _Oh_... Kuroo swallows his saliva. Great.

This time, Yamaguchi tilts his own head just a little to get a better view of Kuroo's other brow. Again, Kuroo did try to look downwards but he swears there's gravity dragging his eyes towards Yamaguchi's lips.

There it is again. All petite and cute. Whatever that means, it's just right to describe it as that. For some reason, Kuroo's lips mirror Yamaguchi's parted ones. The fast pace of his heart beating is deafening in this midst of silence.

 _This is normal_. It really is, Kuroo tells himself even though he is internally sweating. Even Yamaguchi implies it’s normal to feel uncomfortable.

Yeah.. _I'm just... a little..._ He watches how Yamaguchi bites his lower lip…

… _distracted._

Glancing upwards, their eyes finally meet. Kuroo's not sure if Yamaguchi notices the slight sharp intake of air that Kuroo took.

_He's beautiful._

Fuck. How hasn’t Kuroo realized this when he has been around Yamaguchi for so long? The younger is really fucking beautiful. Now that they are this close, Kuroo is only realizing how long Yamaguchi's eyelashes are.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I'll start blushing." Yamaguchi jokes while still having his attention on Kuroo's brow.

Yamaguchi's fringe keeps getting in the way of Yamaguchi's left eye. The latter keeps trying to move it away with his head. Kuroo was only thinking of doing Yamaguchi a favour when his hand slowly lifts until it is at the side of Yamaguchi's head. Swiftly, he slides Yamaguchi's fringe away and tucks it behind the younger's ear.

At this motion, the hand working on his brow stops. Yamaguchi whose attention was previously on his makeup pulls back just a little to stare at Kuroo's unfaltering gaze.

By now Yamaguchi must have known that the makeup is the last thing on Kuroo's mind. Not when his fingers used to tuck Yamaguchi’s hair is now touching the shell of Yamaguchi's ears.

Kuroo’s sees it. He sees how Yamaguchi's eyes flicker down a second to Kuroo’s lips before gulping. It's just right there. If Kuroo pushes himself upwards, their lips can—

_Knock knock!_

Kuroo's hand instantly withdraws as Yamaguchi is startled backwards. Looking towards the door, Yuri is leaning her side against the door. "Uhm... was wondering if you guys still need me."

"Yeah!"

"Absolutely." Yamaguchi sits up straight, clearing his throat. Kuroo too isn’t sure what had happened so he just puts up a gassy smile as he nods.

The corners of Yuri's lips are threatening to curve upwards as she sees the twos' antics. "You sure?"

"Yes!" Yamaguchi answers out loud. "As a matter of fact, I have to be in the kitchen now. So uh..." He turns to Kuroo but once they made eye contact, Yamaguchi instantly looks away. "See you." He says before sprinting to exit.

Seeing Yamaguchi's running back, Kuroo is mentally choking himself in his head.

What! The! Hell! Was! That! Kuroo! Tetsurou! That's one way to make things awkward!

Slowly approaching him, Yuri has her hands behind her back. Her lips are pressed into a thin line while she tries to conceal her amusement. "Were you guys..?"

"Nope." Kuroo answers in a flash. He didn’t even wait for Yuri to finish her sentence.

"This isn't... scandalous, right?"

Kuroo pretends to check his face through the screen of his phone. "What is?"

"You and that first year... isn't he dating Hisoka?"

Ah, right. Kuroo forgets that Hisoka is well known among seniors so it's possible that they would know that detail. "They broke up recently. _And_ nothing is going on between us." Kuroo adds.

Yuri only eyes him judgingly before she shrugs and picks up the eyebrow pencil that Yamaguchi left on the table. "Okay then but aah! Just now I ran into Yukari and she asked me if any fresh meat this year is dating."

"You didn't answer Yamaguchi, did you?"

"I kind of did." Yuri mutters apologetically. "How am I supposed to know they broke up?"

Kuroo doesn't blame her anyway. She's right. It's not like they announce it to the world or something. Some people probably already get the idea that those two have broken up since they're not eating lunch together for 2 weeks already. "What does she need that for?"

"Beats me. Hope it's not something important." She gets back to work on Kuroo's other brow which is half-done (thanks to his brilliant self).

Kuroo has no explanation, to be honest. He hasn't been this distracted since... since...

Ay~ That's ridiculous, Kuroo laughs to himself.

It's probably him being in an uncomfortably close distance. Yeah. It's that.

"I can't decide if this will attract more people or make them run away." Inomata says unsurely as she scans the men in charge of serving the customers.

They are all standing in line with their dresses. Kuroo wishes that the ground would just open up and swallow them whole. "This will surely ruin the girl's fantasy." Hikari adds.

"Okay, you guys are making me feel terrible." Kuroo groans as he tries to fix his wedgy. How do women even wear these tight pants? And also… whose idea was it to make the skirt so fluffy and short?! This is fanservice at its finest. If Kuroo drops a pencil, God knows how the shape of his ass would be visible through the tight pants if he bends down.

After the speech from the president, everyone is ushered to their respective stations. Kuroo with a notebook in his hand gulps as the sign in front is being flipped to "OPEN".

_God save me._

As Kuroo expected, most of the customers are girls. They seem to be having the time of their life giggling at the maid-waiters. The worst part is that Kuroo has no choice but to force a smile every single time he talks. Not only that, the customers always ask to take a picture with him and Kuroo just know that there's no way ever this day will go forgotten.

10 am was the peak hour. It was so busy to the point that Kuroo had overlooked he was in a dress while he goes in and out of the kitchen to serve then take the customers' orders. At one point, his black hair was peeking slightly on his forehead that Yuri had to reorganize his wig.

Which is why he is so thankful that by 11.30 pm, the number of customers has decreased and he can finally take a rest. Kuroo should enjoy this leisure time because he is confident that it will run hectic again at noon.

"Good work, Kuroo." The president pats his head as she hands him a tissue and a can of cold Sprite.

Kuroo's eyes glisten as he nods to her. His legs were about to turn jelly from moving non-stop. "Thank you, pres." He wipes his sweat under the bangs and neck.

Just as Kuroo was about to have a drink, suddenly he hears the music of agony.

"Hey! Hey! hey!"

His hand tilting his drink pauses at the voice as he slowly turns his head towards the door. Kuroo has been dreading for this moment to come. For a while, he had forgotten about the fact that his friends will be paying a visit to his cafe.

"Excuse me." Misaki tries to keep a straight face. "I’m looking for my sister, Tetsu-chan. She's... very small and petite."

"Yeah. Like six feet small."

The others immediately start laughing as they enter one by one. _Great_. Kuroo didn’t expect them to stop by all at the same time. Then again, it's better this way than having to deal with the teasing multiple times throughout the day.

"Fine! Tease me all you want." Kuroo rolls his eyes as he takes them to sit at one of the joint tables. “And touching employees is off-limits.” He slaps Bokuto’s hand that was on its way to his skirt.

As soon as Kuroo gives them the menu, they all start fighting for it so Kuroo had no choice but to get more of them. Childish, really. But they're _his_ childish friends. "You guys came later than I thought. Where's Hisoka?" He asks when he realizes that one person is missing.

"Here!"

Kuroo turns around to see Hisoka just arriving with his dishevelled hair. He looks pretty worn out judging by his pants for air. "Where have _you_ been?"

"Cleaning. Someone spilt ice cream on my car window!" Hisoka grunts, taking a seat on the stool as well. Hearing that, Sugawara lets out a chuckle before hiding his lips with the back of his palm. Hisoka ignores the grey-haired male and continues. "It even got into the wiper section. What a pain in this ass."

"Who did it?"

Hisoka shrugs as he steals the menu from Yahaba. "Beats me! But whoever that person is, he has the worst taste in flavor. Mint ice cream? Yuck!"

Another wave of giggle escapes Sugawara's lips, catching everyone's attention. Looks like someone is enjoying Hisoka's misery.

"It's you, isn't it?" Hisoka narrows his eyes at Sugawara. "It is your doing.”

"As if! I don't even like mint choco." Sugawara says in defence.

"Then why are you enjoying this?!"

Sugawara clicks his tongue. "Just because we made it even doesn't mean I stopped throwing my shoe at you in my head."

That shuts him up as others around them are trying their best not to chuckle. Really. Kuroo is very curious about how Hisoka was during the practice with Sugawara. Even without any hard feelings, the shorter is already throwing people over his shoulders. Just imagine being in Hisoka's shoes.

_Literal goosebumps._

Taking out his notebook and a pencil from his apron, somehow Misaki coos at this action, Kuroo requests for their order. "Order anything on the menu except the garlic soup and banana bread.”

"Whaaaaat?" Yahaba drops the menu. "Sugawara keeps telling me about the banana bread and now I couldn't taste it?"

"You're out of luck man." _Tough luck._ The banana bread is one of their bestselling in here. Yamaguchi once made it for them for fun and although the colour was questionable at first but the taste was just fucking fantastic.

Instantly, Kuroo notes to Inomata about putting it into the menu and voila, it's the first thing that sold out first.

"I'll have the pie then.” Misaki says in the midst of rubbing his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Yeah, me too." Mari adds.

Once he got everyone's order, Kuroo sends them back to the kitchen. From outside, he can see how busy Yamaguchi is making another round of Pavlova with the mini oven. His tied hair has become loose and he didn't even bother to tie it properly again.

If Kuroo wasn’t stationed to serve, he would have gone inside to help Yamaguchi especially when he looks like he needs help. With a sigh, he walks back to his table of friends with a heavy heart.

"It'll be ready shortly." He notifies after pulling a nearby stool to sit together with them.

"I’ve got to say, Kuroo. This needs time to get used to it." Bokuto plays with the curl of Kuroo's wig.

This earns a slap on the hand from Kuroo. "What do you mean getting used to it? I'll get rid of it before you can even do so."

Hearing that, Bokuto suddenly wails as he hugs Kuroo tightly. "Noooo. I like Tetsu-chan like this! Quick, Akaashi, take a picture of us." Right after he says that, Kuroo hears the shutter from Akaashi's phone go off. Kuroo doesn't even bother to fight it and just become the victim of the situation.

"Are you done?" Already given up, Kuroo even holds out a peace sign and making kissy lips as he poses to the camera.

After taking approximately 20 shots, Akaashi finally puts down his phone. "Yeah. That's definitely going to appear during my sleep paralysis."

"When will you get off?" Sugawara asks out of the blue. "The play is at 3."

Oh, yeah! Kuroo almost forgot about the play that Sugawara has been losing sleep preparing the props diligently. While most of them start their festival preparations a week prior, Sugawara was already 2 months ahead. "Don't worry. We're making our second last batch and once everything is cleared, I'll run to the theatre."

"You better! And remind Yamaguchi too."

"You remind that kid every 4 hours for the past 3 days. If he doesn't show up, the only explanation is that he got kidnapped." Yahaba remarks. Just half an hour ago the grey-haired male was on the phone with Yamaguchi, reminding him about today's show.

Clearing his throat, Sugawara admits that maybe he's been feeling a little paranoid. "Fine fine. I'm just scared that there won't be audience, you know?"

"You're worried for nothing! When has the theatre been empty during this time?"

Mari's right. Most of the times the theatre is the reason why people linger at the festival until afternoon. Last year's production of was a big hit that some had to stand. Kuroo guarantees that this year will be a full house as well. "It'll be fine. Trust me."

Just in time, he hears the bell ding which indicates that the food is ready. After taking it from the counter and presenting it to them, Kuroo can’t help but smile when the others keep praising at how nice it looks. Well, they do have great cooks working their best. "You guys dig in. I'll be right back." Kuroo then leaves to take an order from another table.

"Mmm haven’t had cheesy nachos in months." Yahaba moans as he puts another one in his mouth.

"Try this." The plate of chicken pie is being pushed towards him. Tasting Mari's chicken pie, oh, the wonderful way it melts in the mouth. "We should have come here earlier."

While they're enjoying their meal, the front of the tent is being lifted and a new aura arrives. This person is dressed like she was hitting the Fashion Week with her high heels clicking loudly.

"Woah!" Both Misaki and Mari chorus as they stare at the newcomer. The way she lets her long hair and fringe skirt sways as she strides. There are plenty of vacant tables but instead, she stands elegantly while scanning around the café.

"Isn't that the Gucci bag that Miyawaki Sakura wore?"

"Holy shit, it is!" Misaki coos, slapping her friend’s arm in jealousy. "Ahh, what I would do to have that!"

At the same time, Kuroo arrives at their table after submitting another order. "You guys need anything?" He asks since suddenly everyone's hand isn't moving.

"Yeah. To be born with a silver spoon in my next life." Misaki says dreamily.

Looking at where all of them are obviously staring at, Kuroo's face pales at the woman who caught everyone's attention.

_Ayumi?!_

What is she doing here? She's never visited him at college festivals. Even when she had helped him for the festival last year, she's always known how Kuroo is uncomfortable about seeing her in front of his friends. Or just anywhere in fact.

Somehow, ever since they cross path that day at the arcade, the girl keeps appearing before him. It's making Kuroo flustered at how things are changing around here. "Don't you guys have somewhere to be after this? Eat quickly."

"Oh, ya!" Sugawara picks up his fork again. He has to be at the theatre in 20 minutes. In fact, most of them at this table snuck out while they were supposed to be at respective clubs. Although their attention is no longer at Ayumi, but Kuroo tries his best to cover his face using the hand fan that Misaki brought. This is too embarrassing for him. Letting Ayumi see him this way, who knows what she would blabber to the old man about him cross-dressing.

"Excuse me." Ayumi suddenly stops one of the waiter. She had to take a moment to surpass her chuckle before she shakes her head. "Where can I find Yamaguchi?"

Apparently, Kuroo is not the only one who heard that. "She's looking for Yamaguchi!" Misaki whispers to them. All 6 heads turn back to the said posh girl.

"He's back in the kitchen. Do you want me to get him?" The waiter said.

Ayumi nods as she takes out her phone. "That'd be great." She smiles before sitting down at one of the tables.

Why is Ayumi here to see Yamaguchi? Is Kuroo missing something??

"Yo... Yamaguchi seems to be doing better than you." Yahaba was about to pat Hisoka's shoulder but due to Hisoka's glare, his hand makes a U-turn.

Not long later, the freckled boy comes out from the back and he instantly greets Ayumi with a wide smile. He didn't even realize his friends were also present nearby.

"Oh, look. He is sitting with her." Sugawara mumbles incoherently with a spoon in his mouth. They look like they're having a blast to whatever shit they're conversing about. Kuroo can’t help the fold on his forehead from appearing. His step sister...and Yamaguchi.... when did that happen?

"Do you think she's a student here?"

Bokuto hums. "Haven't seen her around. Probably a freshman as well."

 _Tsk_. She's the same age as all of us, genius. But, they wouldn't know that. They've never seen her as far as Kuroo's concerned.

The waiter then arrives at the twos’ table with Ayumi's order. What had Yahaba gaping was the fact that the waiter brought them a plate of banana bread. "You said it was finished!"

Kuroo seemingly to understand what Yahaba was referring to is also speechless. "It did! We stopped serving that half an hour ago."

"I guess he saved up for her." Mari shrugs.

 _To that extent, huh?_ Seeing how both of them are laughing like they're in their own world, Kuroo doesn't sit well with...this view. "Be right back." Kuroo stands up.

"Oh… He took my fan." Misaki says forlornly.

The others watch how Kuroo wobbly makes his way to Yamaguchi's table. Kuroo made a mental note to keep the hand fan close to his lower face. "Excuse me, Yamaguchi. May I see you in a bit?"

The younger who was previously giggling looks up to Kuroo in uneasiness. Obviously, Yamaguchi would know it's Kuroo behind the fan. "Uh...."

"Let's go." Kuroo didn’t wait for Yamaguchi's answer as he takes Yamaguchi's wrist and pulls him from his seat.

Meanwhile, Ayumi is concerned as this tall maid drags Yamaguchi away. He didn’t get in trouble for taking a break from work, did he? Oh Gosh, what if that's the case? Now, Ayumi feels horrible.

However, ever since she stepped inside the cafe, she keeps feeling eyes on her. It's not like a simple occasional glance, but she feels like she's being watched. Finally looking at the table where she felt the strong aura, the people are directly looking at her.

Upon being caught staring, they immediately look away. They would have played it cool if it weren’t for Yahaba accidentally elbowed Hisoka making him dropped his doughnut.

Once they're inside the kitchen, Kuroo lets go of Yamaguchi's wrist. "What is she doing here?"

Yamaguchi presses his lips into a thin line. He knew Kuroo wouldn't be too pleased to find the person he's been ignoring for years at the cafe. "I invited her." He says truthfully.

"You invited her." Kuroo deadpans with his hands on his hips.

"Look, I owe her for the extra cookies she made. I thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad to return the favour."

Kuroo is speechless. He has always known how kind Yamaguchi is towards people but he didn’t know how senseless his level of kindness is. "Can’t it be any other day? Besides, how did you even contact her?"

"It's on the container of the cookies." Yamaguchi answers nervously.

The hands on his hips are now crossed against his arms. He can't believe that Yamaguchi invited his stepsister here.

"I know you're mad, Kuroo. But... Ayumi said she'll pretend that she doesn’t know you so I thought it's fine. She's a friend too." The freckled boy tries to reason out.

"A friend?" Kuroo gapes. "Yamaguchi, I'm your friend! You know how uncomfortable this is for me. To think you invited her."

"Okay! It's my fault! I'm in the wrong." Yamaguchi rubs his palms together, asking Kuroo for forgiveness. "Next time, I'll go out with her where you can't see."

What should have been an assurance, Kuroo suddenly goes stiff. "Say what?"

"I said I'll go out with her when—"

"You'll go out with her?" Kuroo deadpans. "Don't you think that's a little too fast?"

The expression on Yamaguchi's face went from apologetic to confuse. "What's too fast?" It wasn't until Yamaguchi finally understand what Kuroo meant that his expression changes again. "Wait. You don't think I'm trying to date her, right?"

Problem is, that's exactly what Kuroo had thought. His silence says it all.

"You're unbelievable." Yamaguchi scoffs, pressing his palm against his forehead. "Two whole weekends with me and you think I’m somehow ready to date again?" In Kuroo defence, usually people take around 2 weeks to move on so that might just be possible. "And your stepsister of all people. God, Kuroo." Yamaguchi continues.

"Tell me it doesn't look like that."

The younger exasperates. "I invited her as a friend whom I owed to. Ugh, okay fine! I won’t go out with her in front of you ever!"

"Stop saying that! How am I not supposed to misunderstand this?"

Yamaguchi couldn’t even utter any words to that. What's not clicking in Kuroo's head?

"What about it?" Suddenly, there is a third voice that startles them both. Obviously, they're not alone in the kitchen but he didn’t know someone else was listening. "I mean, even if it is not a misunderstanding, why can't Yamaguchi date her?"

Kuroo rolls his eyes as he leans his back on one of the tables. "Yuri, stay out of it."

"Are you jealous?"

Oh, Lord! _I'm not going to deal with this,_ Kuroo shakes his head. "It's nothing like that— You know what. It's fine. Totally fine!" Although Kuroo says this but the sarcastic tone in his voice betrays the words. "Maybe you should ask her to see the play as well!"

"Already did!" Yamaguchi replies with an equal pissed off tone.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Argh!" Yamaguchi is the first one to walk out from the kitchen. The black-haired man had to close his eyes to make himself calm again. Fuck. Why does it annoy him so much to see them both together?

Now, they're fighting.

"You know, I'm sure he would understand if you'd just be honest with him." Yuri tells him then offers Kuroo a bag of chips.

The man only waves it off as he lets out another deep sigh. "And that is...?"

"That you're jealous."

"I don’t know why you think that way, but I'm not." Kuroo sneaks a peek outside and ugh, Yamaguchi is back at the table with her. He even tells her to wave her hand at his table of friends. Great.

He's NOT jealous.

It's just... Yamaguchi knows how wrecked his relationship with his dad is and the stepfamily. Kuroo even _told_ him about his childhood so for Yamaguchi to openly invite her, at Kuroo's cafe of all places. And even saved a selling fast special for her.

 _Pfft_. He should know better!

But, then again, is Kuroo overreacting? After all, why is he dragging Yamaguchi into his family feud? It's just...ugh... as he expected, nothing good comes when associating his friends and family.

It's a pity that Ayumi couldn't stay for the 3pm show. She has to deliver her cookies right after this. Honestly, he didn't expect Ayumi to stop by at all. At first, he felt bad for how the way they parted the last time. Yamaguchi didn't even have the time to say thank you for the cookies. That's why he took the courtesy to text her. It was a coincidence that he was practising to bake for the festival. So, when Ayumi asked what he was doing, he blurted that he was baking and because he has been promoting to people to come to his cafe for a dozen times, the invitation came out naturally.

But ugh! That Kuroo! Did he really think that Yamaguchi would hop onto someone new after seeing such a mess these couple of weeks? Madness!

And to think that Kuroo even has a problem with Yamaguchi being friends with her. Ugh!

He lets Kuroo get away in treating Ayumi like that even though she's innocent. Does he expect Yamaguchi to do the same???

"Earth to Yamaguchi?" A hand waves repeatedly in front of Yamaguchi, pulling him from his reverie. "You okay, there?"

"Yeah, absolutely. You were saying?"

The girl smiles as she slides her handbag on her shoulder. "I was saying that I better get going. And thank you for the food. It's really good."

Yamaguchi reflects her gummy smile. He's glad that someone who's good at baking is complimenting his piece. It feels like all those sweat and tears trying to perfect it finally paid off. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. And thank you for stopping by."

"No, thank you for inviting me. Although, I expected to cross path with Tetsurou. He's not here."

Yamaguchi laughs nervously. Ha ha.... about that... Would she be surprised if he mentions the cross-dresser who pulled him just now was her own stepbrother? "He's...busy." Yamaguchi settles for that since he doesn't know if he's allowed to blow Kuroo's cover.

For real, Yamaguchi doesn't want to make Kuroo angrier than he already is.

"I expected that much." Ayumi chuckles then standing up. "See you around, Yamaguchi." With one last wave, she finally disappears from the tent.

Now that Yamaguchi is alone again, he sighs. Guess that quarrel with Kuroo isn't going away any minute. He sees how Kuroo is already seated back with his friends and Yamaguchi would have joined them if it weren't for... well, his ex-boyfriend and the guy he's fighting right now.

There's nothing left but for him to get back to work. He just hopes time would go by fast so he can end this tiring day.

Unfortunately, it took longer than 3 pm for Inomata to release them. There was just so much to clean up and so many things to organize. Surprisingly, many of the photography club members are going to the theatre so Inomata couldn't let those who need to go just go. They ended up cleaning first before they can finally be done.

Yamaguchi has done a lot of thinking. Like seriously, a lot. The whole remaining time, all he could do is feel bad that he made Kuroo angry. Sure, this shit could’ve been avoided if he at least tells Kuroo beforehand. Which is why he planned on apologizing to Kuroo right before they move to the theatre hall. However, he hasn't been able to find the male since he said he is going to change his attire.

In this modern era of technology, instead of finding him like how unrealistic Kdrama which forgot the usage of phone, Yamaguchi just texted Kuroo that he will wait for Kuroo in front of the theatre. Not even a minute later, Kuroo replies with a short "okay."

Summer is coming. Just thinking about being able to go home makes him impatient. Standing right here alone with the wind blowing his face, it reminds him back at Miyagi.

Inhaling the fresh smell of the air, he closes his eyes in contentment. He wonders if he texts the freak duo and Yachi, will they want to visit him here.

Just when he opens his eyes, immediately he is greeted with a black bag.

"???"

By the green logo, Yamaguchi recognizes it as Kuroo's usual bag. The hand pulls the bag away, revealing Kuroo with the still ever so blank expression. He doesn’t greet Yamaguchi with the usual smirk. "Hello." Kuroo says monotonously.

 _He's still mad_ , Yamaguchi mentally sighs.

Yamaguchi didn't know exactly what to say so instead he just kept quiet as he stares at Kuroo. Not being able to withstand the silence, Kuroo clicks his tongue as he pockets his hands. "Let’s go then."

"Wait." The younger finally says. This manages to pull Kuroo's interest. "Before we go in, we should talk."

Usually in this situation, Yamaguchi knows he is the type to unconsciously pout when he sulks.

But this time, it's Kuroo that's sulking. Instead of pouting, Kuroo hollows his cheeks as his eyes look anywhere but him on purpose. "I'm listening." The older says.

For a brief second, Yamaguchi glances at the theatre hall. They're already late so might as well ‘to hell’ with it. "Look, about Ayumi. I know I should've told you sooner. She is, after all, someone you're not too keen on meeting."

Kuroo only hums in return. Yamaguchi takes this cue to continue. "I'm sorry. I won't do that again. If you're not comfortable about me meeting her at all, I won't." The other seems surprised by Yamaguchi's sacrifice. When Yamaguchi said he did a lot of thinking, he really did. All he did just now was think about Kuroo's point of view. Kuroo is his friend and he really doesn't want Kuroo to feel uncomfortable. To be honest, he just met Ayumi twice but he's known Kuroo longer. It really doesn’t matter if Yamaguchi doesn’t see her anymore. Rather her than having to fight with Kuroo nor see him looking disappointed like he did back in the kitchen.

"So, are we okay?"

Kuroo finally drops the childish sulky act. Suddenly, he feels guilty as well. He didn't mean to seem like he's controlling Yamaguchi. Taking out his hands from the pocket, he crosses his arms against his chest. "It's...fine if you want to be her friend.” Kuroo heaves out the frustration bottling in his chest since hours ago. "I just... don't like it when I have to see her and talk to her. I'm human, of course, I do feel guilty about ignoring her but I have to. You know why." Yamaguchi nods. He remembers Kuroo’s exact words. "That's why seeing her makes me feel like crap. But this feeling is crappy as well."

"Feeling of what?" Yamaguchi wonders.

"This." Kuroo pushes the corner of Yamaguchi's lips upwards with his fingers. "I hate that you're frowning. And I hate even more that it's because of me."

Both of Yamaguchi's cheeks start to warm up at those words. _Pfft_. How can Kuroo say something so heart fluttering shamelessly?

"By the way, I'm nobody. I don't have the right to stop you from being friends with anyone." Kuroo continues. Despite him saying that, his tone indicates that he's not too pleased with the idea.

Both of them are willing to set aside some things so the other wouldn't get upset. Somehow this fact made Yamaguchi smile on the inside. "That’s not true. You're my friend, Kuroo. I do care about how you feel." Yamaguchi says earnestly.

Like an automatic switch, those words bring a smile on Kuroo's face. "Sorry too." Kuroo apologizes. He knows when he has even a pinch of guilt, it means he is in the wrong. "And for sounding like a jealous boyfriend."

Yamaguchi chuckles. The latter actually did and he almost believed that Kuroo was jealous. Then again, is there even a reason for Kuroo to be jealous? "Nahh, it's fine. Should we head inside?"

"Short ones first." Kuroo makes a way for Yamaguchi.

The freckled boy only glared then punches Kuroo's arm lightly. "We're only a few centimetres apart."

"Still taller." Kuroo sticks his tongue out playfully.

 _How annoying_ , Yamaguchi groans internally but he also feels a lot relieved that they're not fighting anymore. He definitely won’t tell Kuroo that the bandage on his pinky was due to him being distracted.

The moment they enter the hall, it is a full jammed pack in it. They don’t have to squint their eyes, there's no way there are any seats available. There are also crowd standing up at the back. What's annoying is that some of these standing people aren’t even watching.

They are just talking among themselves while recording lazily.

Then, Kuroo spots the familiar owl-horned white and grey hair. That's definitely Bokuto and next to him is Akaashi. He also sees Mari, Misaki and Yahaba but they aren’t beside Bokuto but instead at the other end of the hall. Since Mari is there, he can bet 90% that Hisoka is also at the other end.

"Let’s go to the front" Kuroo says. It seems like Yamaguchi too spots Bokuto and Akaashi together. His eyes turn hesitant. "I think I'll be fine here."

"You're joking?" Kuroo asks him like he has grown another head. "You can’t see shit here. By the way, Misaki, Mari and Yahaba are over there." Kuroo nudges his head towards the other direction.

Without Kuroo directly telling, Yamaguchi knows Kuroo is implying that Hisoka won't be here. Yamaguchi thinks he could use a better view. Thus, he really hopes Hisoka isn't at the front.

Both of them make their way through the crowd to go to the front. Some of the people groan in displeasure while others are not even attentive of the show to care. Yamaguchi is 100% sure that everyone is gathered in here just to sit under the cold breeze of air conditioning.

As soon as they reach to Bokuto and Akaashi, Kuroo can finally breathe normally again. Damn, it was like being on a train during peak hours. Thank God both of them are above 180 (Yamaguchi barely is) or else it would be hard to even move. "Hey, hey!" Bokuto whispers loudly. "You made it." Akaashi too greets Kuroo with raised brows. However, once Yamaguchi waddles next to Kuroo, Akaashi looks like he was about to tell him something.

He didn’t though. It puzzles Yamaguchi because something is probably bothering him but Yamaguchi's focus is instantly on the play instead.

 _Oh wow_. It really is the props that Sugawara has spent weeks working on it.

While being a spectator to his friend's misery, Yamaguchi didn’t think much of the prop. But after seeing everything assembles and being put together, it's really a beautiful setting.

His eyes were too focus on the male lead that he didn't notice the man approaching them. Yamaguchi didn't until he hears the familiar voice "My battery ran out. I need to borrow—"

Hisoka's sentence was put to a halt when their eyes meet. Yamaguchi's breath hitches. Hisoka looked a little mortified. For the past two weeks, Yamaguchi did a very great job in making sure that their paths don’t cross. It seems like Hisoka is also on the same page because he hasn’t been to Kuroo or Sugawara's house since the breakup.

But now, for the 2nd time today, here they are, standing a few feet apart in a dark hall.

His ex-boyfriend stared at him a little longer than a second before he averts his eyes to Akaashi. "I uh... my phone's out. I got to record the next part so I need to borrow any of you guys’ phone to record it."

"Ah... my phone is at 5%." Akaashi say apologetically. Hisoka then turns to Bokuto. The latter only shrugs. "Don’t look at me. I’m at 2%."

 _Hopeless_ , Kuroo shakes his head. How come none of them has ever thought about bringing a power bank? Tsk. Kuroo was ready to pull out his phone to hand it to Hisoka but to his surprise, somebody had beat him to it.

"You...can use mine." Yamaguchi offers timidly. His voice was so soft that even in the quiet hall, it's barely audible. Everyone couldn't mask their astonishment but Hisoka recovers fast. "Thank you. I'll...I'll return back to you." Hisoka mutters, trying to play it cool.

Yamaguchi was about to reply but the sudden tap on his shoulder made him turn around.

"Excuse me. Do you think you can go down for a bit? I can't see."

"Oh." Yamaguchi hums. The thing is Yamaguchi is not sure crouching down would be ideal right now. Bending his knees slightly will make his legs sore after a few minutes, crouching down completely will make him unable to see.

Still, since the guy was asking nicely of him, Yamaguchi complied in bending his knees down.

Not even a minute later he already feels his knees trembling. It's must be the exhaustion of him standing up for a long time today.

"Uhm... why don’t you come with me?" A suggestion is being thrown at him. What's surprising is that of all people, it's Hisoka. The others could only watch in silent at the interaction between the former lovers. "There's enough room for two at the stairs. If you want."

"I-" Yamaguchi didn't know what to say. They haven’t talked in weeks. He glances towards Kuroo and the latter only has his lips pressed into a thin line. "...Sure." his words finally find a way out of his mouth.

Actually, it's a pity. Yamaguchi feels bad. Due to him and Hisoka, everyone is having an awkward moment right now. If Yamaguchi said no, it'll be even more awkward and it will linger as long as Yamaguchi is there. So, isn’t it better for both him and Hisoka just leave?

Nervously, Yamaguchi follows as Hisoka shows him the way. The taller lets Yamaguchi walks first. Habits die hard. Kuroo notices how Hisoka was about to put his hand on Yamaguchi's lower back but before it could touch, the taller pulls his hand away.

Well, this is a turn of event that he didn't expect.

Kuroo did expect them to start talking to each other eventually because their circle of friends overlap. He just didn’t foresee it this way. Seeing these two together, Kuroo felt odd.

Somehow today, nothing seems to be in his liking.

He watches how Hisoka sits down first at the stair, followed by Yamaguchi who maintained a huge gap between them. Kuroo wanted nothing more than to fill that gap but he thinks he shouldn’t. It's a time where those two should try to be left alone.

The play goes on for another long pain minutes. Kuroo bets he's not the only one barely keeping his eyes on the play. From the moment they sat down until now, the former lovers didn’t utter a single word to each other. Or at least that is what it looks like. However, some part of Kuroo hopes he isn't as observant as he is. He wouldn’t have noticed how Yamaguchi is slightly facing to the side.

As if he is....looking at the latter.

When Hisoka suddenly takes a glance to Yamaguchi, the latter's head immediately shifts a little.

That's a confirmation that Yamaguchi has been staring at his ex but he got caught. Yeah, Kuroo really wishes he paid more attention to the play. He wouldn’t have to feel the weight pulling down his heart.

"You okay?" Bokuto nudges his side with his elbow.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. You've been sighing for like the third time in like 2 minutes." Bokuto replies looking rather concerned. Akaashi to looks at him in worry.

Kuroo only shakes his head. "Fine. Fine." He waves his hand then points to the stage as if telling them to pay attention to the play instead. However, Kuroo didn't even take his own advice. "Just...fine." He sighs, eyes wander back to the back of two particular heads.

The play ended finally. Everyone starts clapping. Truth be told it wasn’t so bad. Much better than the girl who turns into a duck last year. The lights at the hall didn’t turn on after the ending. It only lightens just a little. Still dim nevertheless.

Oh, yeah. They do this every year. After the show, there will be sort of like a game. It's also one of the reasons why many people are still hanging onto their seats until the end of the show. It's the lucky draw and the mini-games they are after.

"So, everyone enjoyed the show right?" The emcee comes out from backstage. He's a part of the theatre club as well. Kuroo knows him better as the Loud Mouth. “Now for the moment you've all been waiting for… The lucky draw! The quiz! And the mini-game!"

Instantly, the hall booms with loud cheers. Even the dude who was previously sleeping in front of him is already awake with his fist in the air.

First was the lucky draw. Sadly, Kuroo and others weren't hopeful at all because they didn't even get a number. Perks of entering too late. Most of the winners turned out to be juniors anyway. And then, it was the quiz. Kuroo knew all of the answers to it but he rather not answer them. He won last year and the previous year so this year, he's pretty sure Loud Mouth is avoiding his eyes on purpose.

Last, come the mini-games. Usually, there would be around 3 or 4 rounds. Every round they'll choose a different group of people to compete. The way they are choosing is also nerve-wracking. First pair of competitors, by voluntary. Second, by pulling out random seat numbers.

And third, _"the light that chooses them."_ Usually for the last part, according to Inomata, they would've picked anyone who is a couple among the crowd so that it wouldn't be awkward and perhaps… spicier.

Usually, they prey on the first years just to make it entertaining.

 _OoOooh._ Now Kuroo understands why Yukari was asking Yuri about any freshman couple. It was for this purpose then. No wonder since Yukari isn’t the type to gossip anyways.

"Now for the next mini-game! The pocky game!" The emcee did some disgusting kissing noise, making the crowd go ‘ugh’. Well, this could be either entertaining or deeply awkward.

It wasn't until the picking for the last couple through the light that Kuroo remembers a piece of valuable information.

Back then, when Yukari was asking around, Yuri answered Hisoka and Yamaguchi...

Right now, both of them are even sitting together. Wait… It can’t be…

Except that it can!

 _Fuck_!

In lightning speed, Kuroo sprints to the two men so that he could take Yamaguchi away before being chosen. It's not confirmed that younger would be chosen but the chances are still there! However, Kuroo's not sure if he was too late or not.

He did get to the couple. So, when the light flashes, it flashes to Hisoka, Yamaguchi and Kuroo's lower body.

Now that the light is on them, neither of them could move.

Yamaguchi's eyes look like they're about to exit his eye sockets while Hisoka pales at it too. _No_ , Kuroo mutters to himself.

"Come on, don't be shy! Hisoka and his _friend_ with the yellow shirt."

 _Loud Mouth, you fool_! They're not friends but exes, damn it!

Hesitantly, Hisoka stands up and so did Yamaguchi. If it weren't for the game to be a fucking pocky game, Kuroo doesn’t think Yamaguchi would hesitate this much. Heck, even Kuroo isn’t too keen on Yamaguchi playing this game. This will depressed the fuck out of Yamaguchi.

As usual, the crowd starts cheering for them. Yamaguchi looked like he wanted to cry. Today has been a lot for him. All he could think of was that he wanted to go home. But how can he when now the whole hall is expecting him to play that stupid game with his ex.

The pressure is there. It's embarrassing because the emcee may not know but almost half of the third years probably knew they are ex-lovers. This must be something they would laugh about. Why did it have to be him?

Putting a brave face, Yamaguchi decides to fuck everything including his fate. He moved a step down the stairs first and when he does that, the crowd cheers again. Yamaguchi glances towards Hisoka to see if he's in it as well and what he looked like made Yamaguchi's heart drop to his stomach.

The nonchalant in Hisoka's eyes. _I mean_ , Yamaguchi is as reluctant but Hisoka looked even more reluctant than he is. The taller didn’t even move. This is more humiliating because it definitely looked like Yamaguchi is the only one willing.

And then, Hisoka turns his head to peek to the other side and realization falls upon Yamaguchi.

So that's why he is hesitant. Not because it is Yamaguchi. But because of Mari. Suddenly, it all becomes too heavy in his heart.

Kuroo notices it too. Damn, why does he keep noticing every single detail? He sees how Hisoka took a quick glance at Mari before he sighs. The change in Yamaguchi's face was even worse for him.

They're already stalling so much time while everyone pressures them. Even Kuroo is feeling it. And maybe that's why, Kuroo starts to move without thinking. He walks forward then takes Yamaguchi's hand and drags the younger to the main stage.

Not only Yamaguchi is puzzled but the other spectators are as well. When he arrives at the stage with the equally surprised Yamaguchi, Kuroo can only smile at the super confused emcee.

"Oh, that took a different direction." The emcee says. "How come you're coming down instead of Hisoka?"

"Well, technically the light was also pointing to my lower half so I'm eligible as well, right?" Kuroo says into the microphone.

"I supposed..." The emcee mutters before shrugging. "Oh well, there you go! Our last couple for this round!"

Instead of doing it all together, the pairs are to play one by one so that they can focus (and embarrass) on each pair. They're the last one.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Yamaguchi mutters with his head down low.

Since he pulled Yamaguchi to the stage, Kuroo is only now looking at him clearly. "Huh?"

The crowd are in havoc when the first pair are playing the game. Yamaguchi got distracted by the noise for a while before he continues. "You're always saving me in situations like these. It's frustrating and embarrassing at how helpless I am." The freckled boy frowns as he fumbles with the pocky stick in his hand. "I don’t know why in situations like these, I can’t think of how to save myself. I just turned into some damsel in distress."

"No, you're not." Kuroo tries to assure him. However, Yamaguchi seems pretty firm with his opinion on himself. "No, I am. This must've been hard for you. I'm sorry, Kuroo."

Before Kuroo could even reply, the crowd turns chaotic again. It's their turn now. Yamaguchi nods to himself before putting one end of the stick in between his lips.

Honestly, yes, Kuroo's heart feels heavy. Something about Yamaguchi keeps making him restless. Like he's always on a worrying roll towards the younger. Yes, he also notices how he keeps "saving" Yamaguchi in some situations but that wasn’t because he was forced to do it. He really... just... doesn't want to see Yamaguchi's frown.

And if anyone asks him, he'll "save" Yamaguchi a hundred times again if he needed to.

With a clenched jaw, Kuroo takes a step closer to Yamaguchi.

Everything was happening so fast. But Yamaguchi felt it. He felt the way Kuroo places both of his palms on his jaw to bring their face closer. His eyes were opened the whole time it happened. His heart trembled when Kuroo was so close that he didn’t think he breathed.

But what Yamaguchi felt more than anything... is the feeling of Kuroo's lips against his. Even when there's zero-gap, Kuroo still went forward boldly. Their lips didn’t brush only once. It was probably twice that Kuroo's lips opened then closed around Yamaguchi's. No matter how Yamaguchi sees it, he is positive that they shared a kiss.

But because everything was just so fast. Kuroo's lips were gone as fast as it came. Yamaguchi didn’t even get to blink. When the taller pulls back, Yamaguchi didn't even realize he didn’t have any pocky left to bite. Kuroo had even swiped the end of the pocky in between Yamaguchi's lips into his mouth. That's how Yamaguchi knows that they indeed kiss.

Suddenly, Yamaguchi feels hot all over his neck and cheeks.

"Uhmm... The game was to see how much they're able to leave the pocky stick but it seems like this pair, ate all of them. Oh, you animal, Kuroo!" The emcee slaps Kuroo's arms playfully while the crowd is hooting at them.

Kuroo can barely hear the spectators. Today, of the many days, he's been doing things a lot on impulse. He admits, he got too carried away. The younger was looking at him with wide eyes before he looks away from him. Unfortunately, since there's no pocky left, both of them are disqualified.

Honestly, the game was never on Kuroo’s mind. Not even a bit. All he could think of is Yamaguchi. Ever since this morning, it was Yamaguchi Yamaguchi Yamaguchi and it caught Kuroo overwhelmed.

He's not sure either why he still went ahead even after their lips touched. He feels terribly guilty in his stomach especially now that Yamaguchi can’t even look at him.

When both of them are finally off the stage, Yamaguchi powerwalks until he's out of the theatre hall. Kuroo follows him as well.

"I'm sorry!" Kuroo shouts once the sound of the crowd dies as they're outside. Yamaguchi stopped walking. "I shouldn't... I know... I didn't mean that to happen."

Yamaguchi is giving him that look. That look that Kuroo knows all too well which is confusion. It's understandable that Yamaguchi feels so.

"It... happens," Yamaguchi says after a few seconds of silence pass by. His fingers unconsciously brush his own lips. "It's what happens during a game like this, right?"

It's Kuroo's turn to be confused. "Are you not mad?"

"Surprised, yes." Yamaguchi hums. "But like you said, it was an accident, right?"

"Right?" Kuroo repeats. "It was. Still, I'm sorry."

The freckled boy smiles as he approaches Kuroo. "It's fine. We don't have to make this a big deal." Yamaguchi double taps Kuroo's chest with his palm as assurance. "I'm going to buy myself some cold drink. Hopefully, there are some stalls that are still open or I'll just get it from the vending machine."

On normal occasions, Kuroo would have followed Yamaguchi. But, something tells him that Yamaguchi needed some air and time alone. Therefore, Kuroo only nods as he watches Yamaguchi waves him goodbye.

Once Yamaguchi is gone, Kuroo finally falls down to crouch on the floor. He had to lean his palm on the wall to balance himself. _Fuck_. He just kissed Yamaguchi. That's it! Kuroo has finally lost his mind. His body moves like auto-pilot when he is overwhelmed and he! Just! Fucking! Kissed! His ex-boyfriend's best friend!

He's thankful that Yamaguchi isn't mad that he did. Truth be told, Kuroo wishes he could mean it fully when he apologizes. However, he is only half sorry that he kissed the younger and that's why Kuroo thinks he is going crazy.

Yamaguchi's right though. They didn't need to make this a big deal. It's just a kiss... But...

He wonders. Kuroo wonders if the touch of their lips sent Yamaguchi shivers the way it did for Kuroo. Reminiscing it, Kuroo bites his own lower lip as the kiss keeps replaying in his mind like a broken record.

_This is bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: *crawls* after... 16 chapters... finally the first kiss. 
> 
> You guys' predictions are always spot on asdjfkkg makes me wonder how cliche my story is OTL. but eheheh this is the beginning of lil sumthing sumthing *winks winks*. Do tell me what you think of this chapter.
> 
> by the way, just started my internship and boy working life is so tiring??????????? the amount of words I wrote for this week is so disappointing and kind of frustrating that I couldn't write more. Hopefully my body will adapt to this tiring routine ahahah.
> 
> and thank you everyone for reading and leaving kudos!


	17. The man with the dream

7.4 k words 

* * *

It’s been two days since the festival. Kuroo finally got home from the post office because he had to send some documents that were mistakenly mixed up with his mother's. After the long walk and wait, it’s inevitable that he feels so tired and groggy. The only assurance he has is that there's pizza waiting at home. Really, Kuroo thinks that his friends are the only reason why his university life is bearable. Though, he thinks he might need to revaluate himself because they spend their time hanging out more than actually studying.

As usual, the walls of this apartment is really thin. While going up the stairs, he can already hear Misaki bickering with Bokuto and judging from her screaming _"My cheese crust!",_ that's definitely Bokuto stealing her favourite part of the pizza again.

Pushing the door open, Kuroo smiles at the savoury smell of pizza. Now, _this_ is what Heaven smells like.

"Ayy Kuroo's home!" Bokuto waves at him despite Misaki having him in a chokehold.

The others greet him lazily either with a lift of arm or just like Mari and Yahaba who rather have their eyes on the TV. "Wow. Aren’t you guys lively?" Kuroo picks up one slice and sits on the vacant space next to Yahaba on the sofa.

"Hey, that's my seat!" Misaki exclaims, still not letting go of Bokuto's collar.

Rolling his eyes, Kuroo stands up again and sits next to Sugawara on the floor instead. After Bokuto raises his hand in surrender, only then Misaki goes back to her seat. "Sheesh, Bokuto! I had that crust saved for last!"

"Sorry! I thought it was mine!" Bokuto coughs out after being manhandled by the woman.

"It was on my plate!"

"Shh! I can't hear what they are saying!" Hisoka shushes them with his eyes not leaving the TV. Misaki and Bokuto fall in another round of cursing with each other through their facial expressions while Kuroo can only chuckle to himself. When he said that his group are a bunch of babies, he really means it. Then again, they're just stepping in their 20s. Kuroo's not even 20 yet so somehow he is justified for still being a teenager. Then again... he's really not.

_20 is such a weird age._

Bokuto was about to snatch the last piece of Aloha Chicken when Sugawara slaps the back of his hand before the man could reach so. "I told you. Leave one for Yamaguchi!"

"Oww! You don't have to slap me." Bokuto pouts, taking another slice of the other pizza.

If this were two weeks ago, just mentioning Yamaguchi's name would be so awkward. But, now nobody would bat an eyelash. It has become just a name.

Which is somehow... sad.

It's like the only addition to this group this semester was Akaashi. It isn’t like Yamaguchi's presence is very discernible. During their hangouts, he became the quiet one along with Akaashi. Still, it's a pity that Yamaguchi no longer hangs out with them. What's even worse is that he is just across the other room. Kuroo wonders if he can hear their laughter and if he itches to come by.

He just...doesn't anymore.

"Okay, we can discuss now." Hisoka says when the end credits roll on the TV.

Kuroo's confused. "Discuss what now?"

"The resort. Hisoka's aunt got him another resort reservation." Sugawara sing-songs excitedly.

"Seriously?" Even Bokuto almost missed placing the sauce on the pizza. "That's awesome man!"

They did this last year. Hisoka's aunt is a freelance photographer. She’s only just starting so sometimes, Hisoka would be the subject of his aunt’s photoshoots. Well, a lot of times actually. On her Instagram account, it's full of Hisoka and his siblings. Last year was during winter when she needed some winter shots for her website. Kuroo’s guessing that she needs one for summer this year.

"Yeah! I already told her I would bring some friends again!"

This is one thing that Kuroo is very grateful to be Hisoka’s friend. His friend could be such an asshole partner but as a friend, he keeps his friends in his thoughts. Still, it doesn’t really excuse his lack of sense in making decisions.

The heat of summer has already arrived and Kuroo's body just aches to go to the beach.

It's finally that time again. To play beach volleyball!

"Ahh, I can't wait~" Misaki yodels out as she is suddenly sitting on her boyfriend's lap. "Imagine the pool! The heat!"

"Time to get tan!" Mari adds enthusiastically.

"Yes! You especially since you get tan easily." She pokes Yahaba's nose repeatedly with her finger. The younger only laughed before he assures her that he'll be wearing a thick layer of sunscreen. "No! You look great with a tan!" She smiles bashfully.

 _Blergh_. Why does Kuroo have to witness that?

An opposite of Bokuto and Akaashi, Yahaba and Misaki aren't that expressive with their relationship. When altogether with the group, they both just look like friends hanging out. Anyone who hangs out with the two would never feel like they are third-wheeling.

But, there are also those instances, very rarely, that Kuroo would catch both of them with their pinkies crossed. Sometimes when everyone is having a loud conversation, he would find Yahaba caressing Misaki's sleepy head.

And right now, they are giggling while Yahaba has his hand on her waist. Doesn’t come often and maybe that’s why it looks unbearable. Yuck! This reminds him of how he's single and alone.

“Too much PDA!” Kuroo pretends to puke his guts out.

Misaki clicks her tongue before narrowing her eyes at the black-haired man. “Says the man who kissed his junior in front of an audience.”

Shit, she didn’t have to bring that up! Kuroo is already suffering the aftermath of it. In his class, the amount of people congratulating him is worth for the Earth to open up and swallow him. That’s not even half of it, his friends kept making kissy lips to him and it only stopped when Hisoka let out a disapproved grunt.

“Which if you think about it, it’s the second time he does it.” Yahaba adds.

“Guys, leave him alone.” Bokuto interjects, almost knocking over the coke with his elbow. “It’s not his fault he has an exhibition kink.”

Kuroo groans while everyone lets out a laugh (except for one). Geez, for a while he thought Bokuto would back him up. Then again, he can’t really deny that this is the 2nd time he made a romantic show in front of a crowd. Why did he ever do that, Kuroo wanted to bury himself in the ground.

“But seriously, though. What the fuck was that kiss?” Sugawara asks, after wiping a tear.

For the millionth time, Kuroo tries to explain it was just an accident that happened during the game. “We were playing pocky stick!”

“And yet, you charged for his lips.”

 _Pfft_ , he didn’t _‘charge’_ for Yamaguchi’s lips! He just… leaned forward… _I think?_ Doesn’t matter! It was in the past anyways. “Can we not talk about this? I’m pretty sure Hisoka is weird out by this conversation?” Kuroo points to the man whose face got sour at the mention of what happened.

The man scoffs. “I’m weird out with the fact that you _kissed_ my ex in front of everyone.”

“Oh shut up, Hisoka.” Misaki rolls her eyes. “He was only doing it because you chickened out to play that game with Yamaguchi.”

In some sense, that’s true. If Hisoka hadn’t hesitated to just play along, Kuroo wouldn’t have kissed Yamaguchi. Though, Kuroo is not sure how he would feel about having to see both of them kissing. He would _gladly_ do it in Hisoka’s stead.

Just then, an Imagine Dragon ringtone shocks everyone in the whole room. Of course, who else would have that ringtone? It’s a good song but the abrupt drums will drive him insane one day. "Oh, hello!" Sugawara grins giddily as he excuses himself to answer his phone.

Kuroo would bet his life that it is Sawamura on the other line. Only that man can make Sugawara blush just at the mention of his name. However, Sugawara seems more eager than usual. Kuroo wonders what's going on.

"Don't mind him. Sawamura sent him something so he's been grinning to himself since then." Yahaba fills in.

Of course. Kuroo is surrounded by couples! Really, he should be used to this but out of all days, why does he feel extra lonely today? Akaashi and Bokuto. Yahaba and Misaki. Even the long-distance relationship couple is blinding his eyes. He doesn't need to mention about Hisoka and Mari, both of them are practically unchanged. Again, he is all alone!

"Dude, stop frowning. You look ugly." Bokuto grimaces, earning a glare from Kuroo.

"Well, this ugly dude is going to take a nap! Too many... eyesores." Kuroo groans then stands up. It's better if he sleeps off this agony rather than prolong it. Well, not like he can escape.

He'll still be single when he wakes up.

“What’s his problem?” Yahaba questions as they watch Kuroo’s retreating back.

_The first thing Kuroo sees when he opens his eyes is that he's on the sofa. He would've thought he is in the one in his house except at his home, there is a Mickey Mouse clock on the wall. Here, however, the clock is nowhere to be seen. His mind is all fuzzy but his nose picks up a sweet scent near him._

_Before Kuroo's mind can make of anything, suddenly someone hops onto his lap, startling him. "Let's see. Did you manage to solve a few?" The man sitting on his lap picks up a piece of paper from the table in front while he has a pencil tucked behind his ear. The sweet scent got even stronger so it has got to be coming from this guy. Judging from the man’s wet hair, it could either be his body wash or shampoo. "Uhmm excuse me?" Kuroo asks unsurely._

_"Hmm?" The man finally lifts his head up and pushes his hair away from his face. Kuroo almost lets out a loud gasp upon seeing the familiar freckles on the man's face._

_"Yamaguchi?" He mutters under his breath, still can’t believe Yamaguchi is here, on his lap of all places._

_“Why do you look so surprised?” He chuckles before going back to the piece of paper which looks a lot like a crossword puzzle. "What's the capital of Malaysia? I don't quite know that answer." The younger bites the back of the pencil then sprawls his long legs on the sofa._

_Kuroo gulps. Is he in a dream?_

_"Oh, babe! I think you know this one. What’s the benefit of crab soup for dengue patients? To increase…?” Yamaguchi turns to him expectantly. The thing is, their close proximity is no joke. Their shoulders are already touching and have he mentioned how Yamaguchi is practically on his thighs?????_

_"What... what...?"_

_“Benefit of crab soup! Come on! It has something to do with biology, you must know this one."_

_Kuroo blinks his eyes repeatedly. Half of his mind wants to answer, another half is trying to make sense of this situation. “Blood platelets?” Kuroo finds himself answering._

_The freckled boy makes a count on the vertical boxes before cheering! "It fits! Smartass boyfriend!" Yamaguchi gives him a peck on his cheek then continues to fill in the boxes with the answer._

_To say that Kuroo feels shocked is an understatement. The spot where Yamaguchi kissed him burns. Did Yamaguchi just...gave him a kiss? And... He even called Kuroo… his boyfriend. It has become clear to Kuroo that this is no doubt a dream._

_"... You..." Kuroo can’t even mask his surprise expression. "Yamaguchi?"_

_The freckled boy immediately looks at him with an equally confused face. "‘_ Yamaguchi?’ _When did we go back to the last name basis?" Yamaguchi shakes his head as he sits up straight. "Are you okay? Fever?" He asks while feeling up Kuroo's neck and forehead. All while, Kuroo's breath hitches at how close their face has become._

_"I—”_

_"You seem fine. Maybe the cold is on its way. That's why you’ve got stay warm~"_

_And now, Kuroo is being hugged tightly by his "boyfriend". Their cheeks are touching each other and Kuroo thinks he is going to have a heart attack. He doesn't even know where to place his hands._

_Yamaguchi pulls away abruptly. "Okay, seriously. What's up with you? I can feel you're stiffening." Kuroo can’t find any words to reply to the now pouting Yamaguchi. "And why is your hand so awkward?" Kuroo's hands which were balled into fists are suddenly being tugged to place one on Yamaguchi's waist and one on his thigh._

_Shit!_

_Previously, he didn't know what the fuck to do with his hands and now… he is touching Yamaguchi's thigh. Thigh, he repeats! "See. All better." The younger giggles._

_His laugh...sounds so beautiful._

Hold up _. Kuroo needs to take a step back._

_So, he is in a dream, right? And in this dream he is Yamaguchi's boyfriend... and for some unknown reason... why is he so happy about that?_

_His stiff hands soon relax as he holds his 'boyfriend' naturally. Yamaguchi seems to realize that as well as he grins at him. "You must be really tired, aren't you?" Yamaguchi says, still has his arms hugging Kuroo by his shoulders._

_"Yeah, I am." Kuroo answers. Since it is just a dream, he better enjoy it to the fullest._

_Ah~ Yamaguchi smells so great. Why hadn't he used this shampoo before? Kuroo really wants to just bury his nose in Yamaguchi's long locks._

_Yamaguchi chuckles again. This time, he even hooks Kuroo's chin with his index finger. "You know you can kiss me if you want. Why are you suddenly so shy? Staring at my lips like that~"_

_Fuck. Has he been staring? He didn't even notice. But he guesses he is because now, whether he realized it or not, it's all his attention could focus on. That cute, pink lips of Yamaguchi. Kuroo curses under his breath._

_"Go on." Yamaguchi's lips are suddenly just centimetres away from his. He can feel every word ghosting on his lips. "Kiss me."_

_It is really messing with Kuroo's head. Dream or not, Kuroo is just going to go for it. His hand closes on Yamaguchi's jaw and pulls the younger forward as their lips finally connect._

_As soon as their lips come into contact, everything turns black._

Kuroo wakes up with a jolt. Like that feeling when one wakes up after falling from a tall building. Yeah, Kuroo wakes up sweating and breathless.

_Holy shit!_

He blinks his eyes repeatedly and only the darkness of his room greets him. He scans around and he is, as usual, on his bed instead of...

Did he just dreamed...!

 _Shit_. Of all people, why did he dreamed of Yamaguchi? Lying back down on his bed, he can't get the scene out from his head. Aren’t usually dreams will be forgotten once people wake up? But, Kuroo can still remember how Yamaguchi's lips taunt above his. How the whisper felt against his lips. How soft Yamaguchi's thigh feels against his hand....

Fuck fuck fuck.

Kuroo stands up and immediately hit the showers. He can't keep thinking about that!

Trying to think rationally, he keeps chanting to himself that it's probably because he has been around Yamaguchi so often that the man is starting to appear in his dream. AND! It’s probably because 2 days ago that they uh... kissed. So this is just the after effect.

Kuroo needs to pull himself together.

It is safe to assume that Kuroo barely got any sleep since yesterday's nap. It's evident from the bags under his eyes. He has been yawning for quite a few times already. If only he could just ditch today’s class. Maybe he should. Speaking of class, is Akaashi not done yet?

"Akaashi! Come on!" He half shouts. Despite how tidy Akaashi looks, he still takes a very long time to get ready.

"Coming!" Kuroo hears the reply.

Planning to wait for Akaashi outside, Kuroo lazily opens his front door. He should have prepared himself to meet Yamaguchi who is crouching down to tie his shoelaces. "Oh, Kuroo!" The younger looks up to him.

 _Oh crap_. Kuroo never really memorized Yamaguchi's schedule. Thus, he didn't know that today is one of those days that their classes start at the same time. When the male is done with his shoes, he stands up then takes out his phone. "Is Akaashi still inside?" Yamaguchi asks without looking up from his phone.

Why is Kuroo’s heart racing out of the sudden? Like, the guilty of murder kind of racing. He can’t even draw out a reply to the simple question.

At the absence of a reply, Yamaguchi glances to look at Kuroo curiously. "Hmm?"

Now that Kuroo can see his face fully, suddenly the images of his dream from last night flash before his eyes. The lips. The lips. The lips. What's worse is that Yamaguchi is even pouting his lips right now. It's not uncommon. Yamaguchi does that whenever he is too focused on his phone but for Kuroo, it's bad news.

"Y… Yeah!" He stutters, turning his back from Yamaguchi. His voice came out a little higher than normal.

It's a good thing that Akaashi is already out of the house. As soon as he locks the door, Akaashi immediately walks pass Kuroo and goes down the stairs with Yamaguchi. Thank God. Kuroo thinks he might need to just stare at the back of Yamaguchi's head for a while now.

Just only till he is back to normal.

What he expected is that he will be 'normal' in no time. After all, everyone has crazy dreams that make no sense. Nothing new to him. He once dreamt he made out with Miranda Kerr, so it’s not surprising that he dreamt being Yamaguchi's boyfriend. Totally not a big of a deal!

He's fine!

"Hey, Kuroo, do you think the blue or the red bag is nicer?" Yamaguchi suddenly leans in close to him to show him something on his phone’s screen.

_It's fine, my ass!_

"Blue." He answers curtly.

"You think so? How about the green one?" Yamaguchi asks again. He is even tugging a bit of his fringe behind his ears as his lips curves upwards. "I like the green one too but since you said blue. Blue is better than red, right?"

"Uhem." Kuroo nods.

"Me and Akaashi are going to the Reebok store. Want to come?"

"Uhem."

"When does your class ends?"

"Uhem."

At the strange answer, Yamaguchi turns to Kuroo and why is the man's expression so weird? Kuroo has his lips pressed into a thin line very firmly and as soon as Yamaguchi faces him, he instantly looks away. "Are you okay?" Yamaguchi asks.

"Uhem." Kuroo answers again without unclenching his lips.

Yamaguchi cocks his head to the side in confusion. "Does your lips hurt anywhere?" The freckled boy starts to take a step closer but Kuroo shakes his head in a flash. "No. No." He replies normally this time.

However, maybe because he was being weird with his mouth just now, Kuroo sees how Yamaguchi keeps staring at his lips. Probably looking for any injury. No. Don't look at his lips. It reminds him how the ‘Yamaguchi’ in his dream stared seductively at his lips.

GAHHH WHY IS THAT MEMORY STILL SO CLEAR IN HIS HEAD!

Taking the phone from Yamaguchi’s hand, he dashes right next to Akaashi. "Let’s ask Akaashi! What do you think, Akaashi?" Kuroo hopes Yamaguchi doesn’t notice the sweat trickling down his nape.

Meanwhile, Yamaguchi has this perplexed expression on his face. Kuroo could've just shown Akaashi from his spot, he doesn't need to _run_ next to him with his phone. Now, the standing sequence is Kuroo, Akaashi and Yamaguchi.

 _Huh_. It's a bit weird but maybe because it is still morning, Yamaguchi shrugs. "Which colour?" He asks for Akaashi's opinion next.

Okay, _phew_. Kuroo manages to stand a bit further from Yamaguchi. But ugh, isn’t he behaving a bit childish? Why is he panicking over nothing?

God, Kuroo _really_ needs to get it together. Or else, it won’t be just Yamaguchi who will be suspicious of his act.

Sugawara was the first to arrive at the cafeteria. Kuroo comes second. He pulls the chair adjacent to Sugawara and the other only greets him with a raised eyebrow as he keeps typing on his laptop. "Got released early?"

"Sort of." Kuroo replies. The best thing about Madam Hana is that her class usually ends 15 minutes earlier. Kuroo thanks the Heavens that he has 2 subjects from her this semester.

Since no one is here yet, Kuroo finds himself sleeping on his crossed arms. Fuck. He is really sleepy. One more class and he'll go home. That's it. Slowly, Kuroo can hear his friends arriving one by one but he can't bring himself to open his eyes. It isn’t until some random person dropped his plate to the ground noisily that Kuroo finally lifts his head. "What in the hell..."

"Aren't you eating?" It is Akaashi's voice. The younger arrives at the table with a tray in his hand. Even Sugawara has already kept his laptop away in his bag and takes out his bento.

"I will." Kuroo answers groggily.

Everything is just too bright. Maybe he really should just ditch today's class. That fucking dream. All because of that fucking dream. A dream that doesn't mean anything, right?

Or...

There's an underlying message...?

After all, dreams can also be a way for our subconscious self to communicate with us. Or... Kuroo has definitely lost his mind.

Glancing over to his friends, only Yahaba, Sugawara and Akaashi are present. The others all left their bags while getting something to eat. Kuroo hums. These are the people that are less likely to tease him. Asking them about the dream wouldn't be so bad, right? "I have a question." He proposes, catching the three people's attention. "In your respective opinion, do you think dreams have any meaning?"

He was greeted with silence at first before Yahaba being the first one to answer. "That's random but... no?"

"Right?! It doesn't have any meaning, right?!" Kuroo says a little too excitedly. See! Kuroo knew it!

However, Akaashi has a different opinion. "Isn't that actually depending on the situation? Like if you're scared of a horror movie, it will appear in your dreams. Or if you miss someone.”

Kuroo stares at Akaashi dumbly. "That was true?"

Akaashi shrugs. "Could be."

"I kind of agree.” Sugawara adds, further confusing Kuroo. “Sometimes, it's something that you want deep inside and you're reliving it in your dream. But then again, it can also be as Yahaba had said."

So it can both mean and not mean anything? So which category does this dream fit in?

"Then, have you had dreams of... dating one of your friends...?"

Yahaba answers again. "I have."

"You do?!"

"Yeah. I dreamed that Hisoka and I went out on a date. Like a car cinema date. Revolting, I know. But that's just it." He explains.

"Did you guys kiss?"

Immediately, the table turns into a series of protest. "Gross. No! The dream was disgusting enough. That would have been a nightmare!"

"Tell me about it. Imagine Hisoka and Yahaba... Yuck!" Sugawara pretends to puke.

Ah right... that does sound disgusting. No way that should ever happen.

Then again, that dream with Yamaguchi, it doesn't feel like a nightmare. He said it before but he enjoyed it. And maybe that's why he can’t bring himself to look at Yamaguchi because he feels guilty that he doesn’t mind that dream.

What does this mean??

"Did you dream that you kiss someone, Kuroo?"

Count on Akaashi to see right through him. Automatically, the others are also looking at him curiously.

Letting out a nervous laugh, Kuroo shakes his head. "No. I was just wondering that's all."

"Uhuh." Sugawara eyes him suspiciously but he lets the topic drop. This isn’t the first time that this group asks such random questions.

As for Kuroo, he’s just lost.

Thankfully all of that fiasco of Kuroo getting panicked around Yamaguchi ends the following day. In fact, he's laughing at himself for taking it too seriously. He has stopped trying to figure out what it meant. Obviously dreams can mean nothing and that's exactly what it meant.

Nothing.

Kuroo was stupid. Maybe this has something to do with him being single for half a year now. Maybe he should get laid.

And to prove to himself that he is indeed, 100 percent okay with everything, he decides to hang out at Sugawara's apartment.

Though... he's not really proving anything because Yamaguchi has been cooped up in his room ever since he arrived. _Assignments_ , according to Sugawara.

Well, Akaashi isn't home and that other housemate of his has been missing since the start of the semester. Kuroo rather just hangs out here. Speaking of his other housemate, he really has no idea where he went. All he knew was 2 weeks after the semester begins, the dude texted him saying that he's going abroad for a few months and will be back for Christmas. He still pays the rent though. Quite odd that man...

Anyways, here he is watching Netflix on his phone while Sugawara is cooking something in the kitchen. It smells good.

Just then, both of them hears the loud groan coming from Yamaguchi's room. Kuroo had to pause his movie as he stares at the equally alarmed Sugawara. Unlike him, Sugawara just shrugs it off like it's nothing to him.

"Shouldn’t we check on him?" Kuroo suggests. He has never heard that kind of frustrated groan from the younger.

Again, Sugawara seems unfazed. “He is either losing his game in Candy Crush, he picked that from Misaki or something else. If it's something important, he will shout my name."

_"Suga~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ You promised me to help with this~~"_

Both of them heard Yamaguchi's wailing. It's like a child whining for his toy. Sort of laughable for Kuroo.

"I'm cooking, Yamaguchi! Be patient!" Sugawara shouts back while flipping what it looks like a fried egg.

_"But it's so hard~~~"_

Sugawara only rolls his eyes as he ignores the wailing boy. "What's that all about?" Kuroo asks curiously.

"Nothing. He's doing his assignment for IT class. The one we had to do a game using Powerpoint."

"Oh yeah, I remember those." How can Kuroo forget the most stressful time of his life?

"I told him I'll help him but I kind of forgot how to do it."

That piques his interest. Since Kuroo is _'fine'_ with everything, he thinks why not pay Yamaguchi a visit in his room. What he didn't expect to see is Yamaguchi sprawled on his bed with his laptop on top of his stomach.

"Oh, Kuroo you're here." Yamaguchi sniffs when he spots Kuroo at his door.

"I have been for the past hour. What's going on?" Kuroo slowly makes his way to Yamaguchi's bed.

Yamaguchi sits up with a groan then shows Kuroo the screen of his laptop. "The designs are ugly."

"It's not that bad."

"And I don't know how to make a button. Like in the demo the lecturer showed, it moves on loop. How do you do that?!"

This is where Kuroo comes to the rescue. He can't say he remembers all of it but when he was doing that assignment, it was a time where it felt like he was in blood, sweat and tears. He remembers some of the steps vividly thus he still can help Yamaguchi in some way.

"Okay, come here." Kuroo takes Yamaguchi's laptop and set it on the study table. He pulls the chair for the whining boy to sit. "You see here. You can actually make it as a button. And if you click here. And here. You can direct it to another slide."

"Oh?" Yamaguchi seems so amazed at the new revelation. "Is that how—oh! It worked!"

"Yeah, and for a dramatic effect, you can make the buttons pop up. All you have to do is go to animation..."

And that's how Kuroo finds himself teaching Yamaguchi from scratch. From how to make the cliparts move to adding a little sound when clicking.

Every time Kuroo teaches him one thing, Yamaguchi would clap like a child witnessing a magic trick. It's so endearing to watch. "Okay. You can do it on your own." Kuroo is about to retreat but suddenly, Yamaguchi holds the hem of his shirt and refuses for the latter to back away.

"No, wait! See if I'm doing it correctly. "

With no choice, Kuroo rests one hand on the table while another on Yamaguchi's chair again. They're awfully close to each other again. Really, Kuroo wishes he didn't have that dream. Not once back then was he cautious of the distance between them like this. Now, it felt like there’s a car alarm in his head whenever Yamaguchi gets too close.

Even so, if time were to stay still, Kuroo wouldn't mind being this close to the younger. He wouldn't say that there's anything special. Just that... when Yamaguchi grins, even just a little, his eyes turn into crescent moons. It's sweet. Even in some of the darkest time, Yamaguchi's smile still remains pure. Whatever that means. It's just...

It's beautiful. He might not think about this back then but Yamaguchi is pretty in his own way. Everything suits him. His long hair. His freckles. The sparkles in his eyes when he discovers something new. And especially the way he is still holding onto Kuroo's shirt even when Kuroo isn't going anywhere. He continues to try Kuroo's trick with his other hand.

Yamaguchi's smile got wider and wider when he realizes he is doing it correctly. Kuroo thinks that it's amazing how Hisoka had years of this view and yet, how the hell did he not fall deeper and deeper instead?

_"Kuroo..."_

Is it wrong that Kuroo thinks he would have made a lot better boyfriend than Hisoka? He knows Yamaguchi’s favourite ice cream too. He knows the way Yamaguchi acts like he is drunk when he's sleepy. Most importantly, when he is sad, his lips puckered into a pout. A very cute—

"Kuroo!"

"Yes?" Kuroo answers thoughtlessly.

"What are you doing?"

Huh? What is he doing?

Now that Kuroo's mind has completely returned to reality, he realizes how their noses are almost touching each other while both of Yamaguchi's palms are against his chest. "Kuroo, you're too...close."

Kuroo can feel the words ghosting on his lips. _Fuck_! The black-haired man immediately pulls back and he can see the confusion and fright on Yamaguchi's face. "I—" He can't find an excuse. How can he? What can he say to cover the fact that he had unconsciously leaned forward? "There was something! On the floor. I was just trying to get it."

Yamaguchi is still looking at him bewilderedly. "Kuroo, are you—"

"Do you hear that?! I think that Suga is calling me"

"Kuroo."

Without even looking at Yamaguchi, Kuroo makes an exit like the floor is lava. Even when he is out of the room, Kuroo can't bring himself to calm his racing heart. Shit, why did he leaned towards Yamaguchi like that?

What the fuck is wrong with him? The dream is making him lose control of his mind and body. Remembering Yamaguchi's expression, God, Kuroo feels so guilty. Kuroo can’t imagine how uncomfortable he must have made Yamaguchi feel.

Dashing past the kitchen, he is too embarrassed to hear Sugawara calling for him. The tall man exited the house without uttering to anyone.

For once in Kuroo's lifetime, he had never avoided someone like a plague. Literally, he begins going out half an hour earlier whenever his and Yamaguchi's morning class aligns. Whenever it is the day where they should go home together, Kuroo said that he has to go home late.

Kuroo thinks it's better this way. His action wasn’t baseless. For the most part of it, Kuroo feels guilty. Awfully guilty that he has been thinking about kissing Yamaguchi. Worst of it all is that his body almost took control of his mind as he was really about to dive in to kiss the latter. He can't forgive himself if he did that to Yamaguchi without the younger’s consent.

Although Kuroo is frustrated with himself, he knows someone else is probably frustrated with this whole thing too.

Yamaguchi has been trying to talk to him since the day after the incident but Kuroo dodged him like it’s a sport. It's a great thing that they don't eat lunch together, so he's practically not ignoring them. But, one time, Kuroo saw Yamaguchi waiting by his table in cafeteria and Kuroo made a quick U-turn and heads to the other direction. He had to eat in an empty class because of that.

Until when is this going to last? He doesn't know either. For now, he gets so nervous around Yamaguchi that he can't handle it. The guilt is even worse. He wouldn't know how to act.

However, Kuroo foresaw a confrontation sooner or later. He really thought he did a good job avoiding the younger during any free time. But what he didn’t see coming is for Yamaguchi to go for extra measure.

Kuroo was still packing his stuff up when suddenly a figure shows up in front of him. The way Kuroo's jaw almost dropped when Yamaguchi has him trapped in his own class while everyone is emptying the classroom. "You're not going to run this time." The younger states firmly.

"I'm busy I have to go to meet a teacher."

"No, you don't." Yamaguchi blocks his path when he tries to escape. "You're avoiding me. There's no way that you are always asleep whenever I wanted to talk to you at home. And when we’re at the campus, you are always gone."

Kuroo can’t say he didn't expect for Yamaguchi to notice. He's pretty sure Akaashi too knows about his current allergy of Yamaguchi. "It's uh... I really have to go."

"Is it about the kiss?"

Kuroo almost dropped his bag. "What?"

Yamaguchi sighs as he looks around the classroom. He waits for the last person to exit the room before he continues. "I'm not stupid. I know you feel awkward after that kiss."

A quick correction. It was the _dream_ that resulted from the kiss is what made him feel awkward. Of course, Kuroo can't tell the younger of the dream. Surely, it will be another ticket to downhill if he uttered a word about it.

"It's not your fault." Kuroo sighs. It really isn’t.

"Just tell me what should I do to make us go back as usual?"

Now, Kuroo feels heavy guilt that Yamaguchi seemingly thinks everything is his fault. Honestly, Kuroo doesn't know what to do. The reason he is acting so weird is because he doesn't know why the kiss, the dream, everything about Yamaguchi bothered him so much. He can't understand his own situation.

"Sorry, Yamaguchi. I'm just being childish. I don't even know why I'm like this." Kuroo confesses the truth. It's better for Yamaguchi to know his true feelings. "I'll get over it. Don't worry."

Yamaguchi shakes his head. "No. How can I not worry?" The freckled boy's eyes are full of concern. "I lost so much recently, Kuroo. The person I loved. The friends whom I hang out with. My fun weekends. Seeing you avoiding me is another weight that I have to bear."

 _Ah…_ Kuroo didn't really think about that. All the time he thought avoiding Yamaguchi would help him figure things out. He hasn't thought about it in Yamaguchi's perspective. "I’m sorry." He apologizes again.

Both of them meet with an equal silent. Neither of them expected this type of problem coming between them. It was just a meaningless kiss. Everyone has somebody they kiss on random but why this one kiss is affecting both of them so much, Kuroo wonders.

"On my way here, I thought of something." Yamaguchi says. Before he continues, he walks over to the classroom door and closes it shut. Kuroo gulps. "I've heard that a way to get over your fear is to face it head-on."

Kuroo can’t help but chuckle at those words. "You think I fear kissing you?"

"I don't know, you tell me! You're the one avoiding me."

That shuts Kuroo up. Well, in some way he does fear Yamaguchi right now. Maybe fear isn't the right word. More like he is anxious and unsure when he is around Yamaguchi. "So what do you propose? That we kiss?"

The younger shrugs. "It's worth a shot."

There are two ways on how this could go down. It will either make thing worse or will actually have a positive impact.

Seeing that Kuroo is not objecting, Yamaguchi slowly walks over to Kuroo. Every step forward Yamaguchi takes, Kuroo feels his heartbeats accelerate faster. Eventually, Yamaguchi is standing exactly in front of him and Kuroo couldn't bring his eyes to meet with Yamaguchi’s brown ones. He keeps looking down on the spaces between them.

They only have 7 or 8 cm of height difference. It isn’t too large but there is a prominent difference.

"Is this okay?" Yamaguchi mutters, his head is already so close. Kuroo can smell the perfume on Yamaguchi's neck and he's pretty sure the latter can smell his too.

Inevitably, his eyes fall on Yamaguchi's lips. "Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" His voice comes out barely audible.

"It's just a kiss." Yamaguchi replies. Kuroo's not sure if Yamaguchi is looking at his lips as well or he has his eyes closed. But one thing for sure, Kuroo is super aware how Yamaguchi’s parted lips are making him feel hot on his ears. The way the younger's lips is so close yet so far, it's driving Kuroo insane. When did Yamaguchi have this effect on him?

Sensing that Kuroo wouldn't probably close the gap, it was Yamaguchi who cranes his neck up for their lips to meet.

The first time their lips touch, it feels awkward. Just like slapping someone on the lips with another pair of lips. Kuroo doesn't know what to do as he just dumbly stands still.

Yamaguchi isn't any different. It didn’t feel right even when he pulls away. Like it felt nothing. Maybe it's not enough. To this reason, Yamaguchi pulls Kuroo by his collar for the second kiss.

Kuroo obviously didn’t see this coming. His mind immediately froze.

The second kiss, Yamaguchi can say that their lips fitted better. He's not going to lie, his heart flutters a little. Because he really wants his friend back, Yamaguchi has to make sure that Kuroo really gets over whatever he is fearing about. Slowly, Yamaguchi opens his mouth and tilts his head to make the kiss deeper. Yamaguchi can’t say he is very experienced in kissing. Usually, it is just Hisoka taking the lead. But with Kuroo barely moving his lips, Yamaguchi is just doing whatever he wants. And something about that is making Yamaguchi excited. He chooses to give Kuroo's upper lip a gentle suck before moving his lips again.

Eventually, he hears Kuroo dropping the bag from his shoulder and reciprocates Yamaguchi’s kiss with almost the same energy. Almost. Upon feeling Kuroo's lips moving, Yamaguchi fights the grin that was about to appear. He never felt so alive. Maybe because it's been a long time since he had properly kissed someone.

While Yamaguchi's arms found its way around Kuroo's neck, Kuroo’s palms are clenched into a fist. Is Kuroo scared to touch him? But Yamaguchi can barely think about it when the kiss with Kuroo feels so... _nice_. So different from their first one that was barely even a kiss. Is it bad that he is enjoying this?

At last, they finally pull away for good. Yamaguchi did it first. He was starting to get dizzy from it. He didn't realize he was on tippy toes this whole time while kissing the other. Speaking of the male, Yamaguchi untangles himself from Kuroo and takes a step backwards. He peeks to look Kuroo's expression and from his face, Yamaguchi is not really sure what to decipher. "So?" Yamaguchi asks, still breathless from the kiss. "How do you feel now?"

It takes a while for Kuroo to answer. Yamaguchi assumes he was finding his words or that he is gathering his thoughts. Then suddenly, the taller smile. "I feel good."

"Good as in...?"

"As in...I think it worked." Kuroo answers in glee. "I feel different."

"You're not… anxious anymore?" Yamaguchi asks again. Wow. He didn't expect it to work but Yamaguchi is sure glad it did. Kuroo is already looking confident again to talk to him.

Kuroo ruffles his hair. "I'm fine." He says, picking up his bag that had fallen to the floor. "Thank you though. I must have made you worried."

Yamaguchi nods. Although, why does it feel like something is lacking from their conversation. "You did. But since you're fine now... Are we back to normal?"

As an answer, Kuroo gives Yamaguchi a nod. "It's like the kiss never happened."

Yamaguchi is not sure about what to reply to that but at least it worked. Everything is on the same place as it used to be and that is all that mattered.

"Oh, and... I really have to meet a lecturer now. Do you still have class today?"

"Oh yeah!" Yamaguchi answers. In fact, it's starting in 15 minutes and he has yet to have lunch today. "I should go too!"

Kuroo nods again. "I'll see you at home then." With that, he is out of the classroom door.

Now, Yamaguchi is left alone with only his thoughts. What just happened?

Did he just… with Kuroo? Touching his lips, Yamaguchi really thinks it was a good kiss. Really, his heart did skip a beat. But it's probably a normal reaction. It's Kuroo, come on. Anyone would have had their heart fluttered at kissing the taller.

Well, since he's going to be single for now, at least Yamaguchi got a good kiss to last a while.

Thud thud thud!

Sugawara groans. And here he thought can have a good fucking nap after his cancelled class today. That is until someone keeps banging on his front door. As if they don’t have a doorbell! Groggily, he gets up from the couch and lankly walks toward the front door. "I’m coming!" He shouts when the person on the other end keeps banging on his door like the world is ending.

"What?!" Sugawara exclaims without even looking properly at his guest. He is not that surprised to find Kuroo in front of him.

"Is anyone else home?" Kuroo asks. He looks unsettled. There are sweats and pants coming from him.

This wakes Sugawara from his sleepy state. "Just me. Kuroo, are you okay?"

"Oh, good!" The taller ignores Sugawara's question as he makes his way inside of the apartment. "I don't know where to go. I just need someone to talk to and I was thinking of going to Akaashi but I don't think I should. I'm feeling so many emotions and practically sweating like crazy and I just can’t—"

"Woah, Kuroo! Slow down." Sugawara stops Kuroo from his ramblings. The latter was talking too fast that Sugawara worries he's going to pass out. "Take a deep breath."

Kuroo obediently does so. The grey-haired male tells Kuroo to keep doing it while he goes in the kitchen to take a glass of water and tissue. When he comes back to the living room, Kuroo is already seated on the sofa.

Handing him the two items, Kuroo empties the glass almost instantly then uses the tissue to wipe his forehead. He seems to have calmed down a little. Sugawara hasn't seen Kuroo like this in a long time.

"What happened?" Sugawara asks after Kuroo looks like he is ready to talk.

The black-haired male takes another deep intake of breath. Many possibilities come rushing into Sugawara's head the moment he opened the door. But not once did he ever expect Kuroo's next words.

"I think I'm starting to fall for Yamaguchi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I'm spoiling you guys with two kisses in a row asdfghjkl hope you enjoy this chapter. hehehehe by the way, next update we will have very special guests (not tsukki, he won't appear for now asdfghjkl). i wonder if some of you can guess who? *winks winks* 
> 
> eheheh anyways, I will never stop saying thank you so much for your love and support ♡♡♡ See you next update!


	18. Visitors

12k words

* * *

"I think I’m falling for Yamaguchi."

It's a sentence that Sugawara had never thought he would hear. And here he is, watching how Kuroo's sitting on his couch while he twiddles his thumbs. "You're in love with Yamaguchi?" Sugawara asks in absolute profoundness.

Kuroo shakes his head. "No. I didn't say I'm in love with him. I think it's more of a... a crush.” When Kuroo said that, it finally dawns to him how fucked up that sounds. “I don't know Suga!" He shrieks, almost ripping his hair out.

If Kuroo doesn’t know, what makes he thinks that Suga has an ounce idea of what’s actually happening?! "H-How did this happened? I know both of you became close but I thought you were like me!"

"I _thought_ I was like you!" Kuroo stands up as he is unable to keep himself still. "But then the kiss. After the kiss at the carnival. Then I got that dream about kissing him—"

"OHMYGOD, is that why you asked us?! The other day?!"

"Yes!" Kuroo exclaims.

Shit. Sugawara was suspicious when Kuroo asked them randomly about some dream but he didn't think that Yamaguchi had anything to do with it. "Then… You realized you liked him since then?"

For the second time, Kuroo shakes his head. "No. Just today. After I came back from meeting with Yamaguchi." Kuroo sighs. If the grey-haired male is surprised, Kuroo himself is staggered at this his own discovery. Thus, he needs to tell someone about this and there’s no better 'someone' than Sugawara honestly.

The black-haired man finally takes a seat at his previous spot. "He suggested that we kiss. And we did." Kuroo starts off, ignoring how Sugawara’s eyes are about to exit his sockets. "Suga, it was supposed to be just a kiss. But, I... the minute we kissed, it's like... I can't think." Kuroo doesn't know how to put this into words. Even if he can he doesn't think he can execute it without cringing. However, he really _really_ can't breathe right now. "God, at that time all I wanted was to pull him close. Closer than we have ever been. But I couldn't. I was so scared, Suga. And while running here from the campus... it made sense. Everything just makes sense."

 _It really does_. The minute he walked out of the campus, he was deep in his thoughts. The past 2 months flash before his eyes from when Yamaguchi first knocked on his door to the present.

 _The kiss_. What he didn't tell Sugawara was how crazy his mind was at that time. When Yamaguchi kept kissing him, all Kuroo wanted to do was pull Yamaguchi's waist and kiss him senselessly. He wanted to touch Yamaguchi from his waist to his jaw and take the lead because he _wants_ him. He wants Yamaguchi.

And that realization made Kuroo broke into a cold sweat.

It doesn't make any sense. Kuroo didn't think he can feel like this towards someone other than Tsukishima. In some ways, right now it feels like he is cheating on Kei. "Suga, I don't know what to do." Kuroo says helplessly.

Even the grey-haired male is at a loss of words. His lips are pressed into a thin line, a sign that he is thinking. While Sugawara thinks of what to reply, Kuroo laments at the thought of Yamaguchi finding out about this.

"Kuroo, for now, he just got off a bad break up. I mean." Sugawara replies unsurely. "He has a lot in his mind for now."

"You think I don't know that? Suga, not just now. I _can't_ like him ever. He's my ex-boyfriend’s best friend." It doesn't matter if it is months from now or years, he knows the probability of them getting together equates to none. Even if Yamaguchi has moved on from Hisoka, Kuroo is still Tsukishima's ex and there's no way Yamaguchi would _"betray"_ his best friend.

"Wait before anything, are you really sure? That you have feelings for him?"

Is he sure? Thinking back those times with Yamaguchi, the time when the first thing he woke up was thinking about if Yamaguchi was crying again. Or that time when he found Yamaguchi at his rooftop with only the moonlight shining on his face. Despite the frown, it was a view that Kuroo can still recall and if he had an ounce of talent at drawing, he would immediately purchase some art supplies.

This is all new to him.

Not every feeling is suddenly related to Yamaguchi, of course. But one of the things that ran into his mind is that there's zero chance of him being with Yamaguchi. And that fact frustrates him so much. He is angry.

So ask him again... is he sure of his feelings?

"Positive." Kuroo replies with his head lay low. Other than him, something seems to be bothering Sugawara. Thus, Kuroo gives him a nudge. "What?"

The latter contemplates his word carefully before asking. "What about Tsukishima? Have you moved on from him?"

This... is actually a question that Kuroo himself doesn't know the answer. For so long he only had Tsukishima in his heart. Even after Kuroo had let go, he doesn't think removing Tsukishima is that simple. However... "I haven't thought about him in a while."

"Does that mean that you've moved on?"

"Doesn't matter." Kuroo heaves out a sigh as he leans his back against the sofa. "I can be with neither."

It's true. This isn't like when he found out he liked Tsukishima. Boy, Kuroo remembers how determined he was on getting the boy with the _tsundere_ attitude's number. But this one... Kuroo knows he can't even start anything.

He wouldn't go anywhere.

"Kuroo. Hey. Hey. Listen to me." Sugawara is now beside him, patting his knee. "Maybe this is just a phase. You said it yourself, it's a crush. It's not like you're in love with him, right?"

Love is a heavy word. Kuroo had plenty of crushes before his _real_ first love. And he has only truly love (romantically) 1 person in his life. Kuroo really doesn't know.

Is it really just a crush?

Are crushes really this nerve-wracking?

"Look, Kuroo. Maybe it'll go away. Who knows right?" Sugawara tries to coax him. But then, it birthed a question into the man's mind. "Do you... want it to go away?"

Why Sugawara keeps giving him questions that he himself can't answer?! Since this is his ex-boyfriend’s best friend, Kuroo’s feelings would just burden Yamaguchi. Not to mention the instant rejection awaits if he ever so confessed. Thus, Kuroo should get rid of these feelings immediately.

Then again, what's so wrong about liking Yamaguchi? He's sweet. He's kind with a sneaky side to himself. Kuroo's isn't surprised that if next year's Valentine’s Day, Yamaguchi would get tons of cards and roses. Despite Yamaguchi thinking that he has zero attractiveness, it is his warm heart that appealed people.

 _It worked with me_ , Kuroo smiles to himself.

"I asked you a question and you're smiling instead?" Sugawara deadpans.

 _Oh right_. Damn, Kuroo curses. Why is he like this?

"I don't know. Dude, I don't even know if it is a big deal but I just... I suddenly feel so restless. What do I do?"

Sugawara bites his lips. He has dealt with a lot of people coming to him for advice but _this_ , he honestly doesn't know what he should tell Kuroo. He can't ask Kuroo to erase it. It's not supposed to be a bad thing. He would've been happy for Kuroo... if they weren't in this situation. "Uhm, you know, you don't have to do anything about it." Sugawara tries. "Maybe now is not the time to act on it or decide anything. Perhaps it'll become clearer later."

Kuroo takes a glance at Sugawara. "You mean..."

"I mean if it is as you said, it's just a crush, it could go away within time or it could just be the same. Either way, you don't have to rush things." The grey-haired male advices.

It does sound scary at first. To like someone who you can't imagine having. In Kuroo's case, it’s not because Yamaguchi is out of his league. But for much worse reasons.

Still, Sugawara didn't expect this to happen. Sure, they seem _very_ close with each other. Inseparable, he might add. Perhaps, it was a long time coming after all. Either way, they’re already in the unfathomable mess.

Kuroo contemplates the other's words. It made sense— _no_. Sugawara's right!

He doesn't have to do anything about it. In fact, he'll just put this at the back of his head until well, he's sure what to think of it. Though, Kuroo wonders if he'll be able to pretend as nothing happened. Maybe he can put a façade, but he'll be seeing Yamaguchi almost every day and Kuroo has no childish interest in ignoring the younger again especially after seeing how happy Yamaguchi is when they had reconciled.

"Yeah, I guess I'll do that." Kuroo sighs, his shoulders sag in defeat. Just then, he immediately sits up. "But you _can't_ tell him! Or anyone!"

To this, Sugawara made a zipping motion at his mouth. He even made a cross above his chest to swear on secrecy. "You can trust me!" He says confidently.

Kuroo knows he can.

Even so, he can’t help but wonder. If word got out, what will happen to both of them?

Things will get awkward, right?

And in this case, it might be Yamaguchi who would back away from him.

Surprisingly, Kuroo is able to not think much about his earlier... uh, terror. Maybe that's because Kuroo has yet to see him. They had to cancel their volleyball meeting because apparently, their gym is being used for a TV programme or something.

To this reason, he begged almost everyone to go to the movies with him and not even a single one agreed. Bokuto's the worst. When Kuroo called, he found out that the man is actually on his way to the apartment _just_ after watching the movie that he wanted to watch. Betrayer! They should have gone together. Kuroo didn’t even have evening classes. Then again, he's on a date thus Kuroo isn’t too keen about third-wheeling especially them. Plus, what got Kuroo grumpier is that Bokuto said he has a surprised for Kuroo but refuse to even give a hint.

Gahhhh he is so curious! Kuroo lies with his face flat on the pillow. Now, what is he going to do while waiting for those two to come home?

Not long later, just when his eyes were getting a little droopy, suddenly he hears a commotion outside. _Hmm?_ They're already home? But it sounds rowdier than usual. He doesn’t think he is imagining it. There are some unfamiliar voices outside.

Making his way out to the living room, Kuroo is surprised to see the man he hasn't seen for more than 3 months. "Sawamura?! What are you doing here?!"

"Hey, Kuroo!" The short-haired boy greets him with a wave and a smile. Immediately, both of them hug the living daylights out of each other. Shortly after, Bokuto too joins their group hug. "AY 2012 CAPTAINS!!"

This is madness!

How can Sugawara not tell him that Sawamura is coming? Literally, it's so good to see him! "You look rather beefier! That gym membership working great for you, huh?"

"Stop it! It was your idea!"

They pull back and start laughing. Wow. Kuroo didn't expect the surprise that Bokuto mentioned would be this. How amazing!

Oh but wait.

How come it's Bokuto who went to fetch Sawamura? Where's the grey-haired male? "How did you get here?"

"The bus." Sawamura answers while moving his bag away from the middle of the pathway. It seems like he'll be spending the weekend here if he's bringing a fat bag pack.

"What happened to your car?" Kuroo asks. Usually, whenever Sugawara comes back from semester break, his boyfriend would be the one picking him up. Right~ No wonder Sugawara has been giddy all week.

"It's in the repair shop. Which is a pity because the kids and I had to find last-minute bus tickets."

Did he hear him wrongly? "The kids?"

_"Stupid Hinata! Your bag is hitting me!"_

?!

Isn't that...

 _"Shut up! I'm tired. You go in front if you're so fast then!"_ A higher tone voice squeaks in reply.

_"Okay move!"_

" _Ah! Don't push me!"_

 _"Guys~~ Let’s walk carefully.”_ This time it's a girl's voice and she sounded like she's about to cry. They can't be...

It's just as Kuroo had expected, it's the trio! Tsukishima's friends!

Boy, Kuroo doesn't remember when the last time he saw them was. One by one make their appearance at the door, starting from the orange head, then the grumpy black-haired man and eventually blonde girl with a low ponytail. "If it isn't shorty, the genius and our cute Karasuno manager."

"Kuroo!" Hinata greets loudly while the other two only gave him a nod.

"It's been a while. A school trip?"

Sawamura snorts. "More like a kindergartener school trip. They're here to see their friend."

Oh? So, they're paying a visit to Yamaguchi then. How thoughtful.

"We heard from Suga that Yamaguchi misses home!" Hinata says excitedly. He's already making himself at home by pulling Kageyama to the couch. Meanwhile, Yachi follows right behind Kageyama quietly. "So, are we staying here?" The orange head looks expectantly at Sawamura.

“Not here. Next door.” Sawamura says, pointing to the unit across the hall. "Anyways, Suga is stalling Yamaguchi at the train station. We got around 20 minutes or less." Sawamura explains.

The three newcomers nod simultaneously like obedient preschool kids. It made Kuroo wanders back to his lane of memories when he was still Nekoma’s captain. Once upon a time, just like Sawamura, he has his own kids. Except well, none of his teammates was ever _that_ obedient.

To think Sugawara planned all this because of Yamaguchi, as expected, Sugawara is on a different level of protectiveness towards Yamaguchi.

"So, are you guys staying here until then?" Bokuto asks.

"Yeah! We had it all planned out!" Hinata excitedly got up to explain. "After Yamaguchi arrives, we all are going to ring his doorbell, and then jump on him!"

Yachi turns pale at the words. "Jump...?"

"Dumbass. No one said about jumping." Kageyama mumbles.

Crossing his arms against his chest, Hinata huffs. "Well, I will."

"Yeah, because that is what you do best, isn’t it, shorty." Kuroo snickers making Kageyama stifles a laugh too.

"Yah! Kageyama! What are you laughing at?!"

"You! Who else, human tangerine!" The other retorts.

For the second time since Kuroo met them, the duo falls into another fight meanwhile Yachi is trying to calm them down. Man, this is like dealing with Lev and Yaku bickering almost every day back in high school.

He wonders how Sawamura handles this noisy duo for a year.

In midst of looking at the two’s antics, suddenly, they all hear Sawamura clearing his throat while emitting dark clouds around him. "I'll tear your bus tickets back to Miyagi if you two don't quit."

The way the former captain says it in such a very deep and low voice, the noisy kids immediately detached themselves from each other and pretend like nothing happened.

Hah. So that's how he handles them…

Kuroo wishes he can do that. One time he did try that method and what he got was Lev asking if his throat hurts.

Sigh. He misses his Nekoma days. If he invites Yaku and Kenma over, would they come?

"Ah! They're almost here!" Bokuto exclaims as he shows his phone to everyone.

"Already?!"

All of a sudden, everyone starts to panic. Yachi is instantly up from the sofa as Hinata helps her bring bag into the middle of the living room. "I have yet to make the adjustment. Oh no! There's no time!"

"It's okay, Yachi! Take all the time you need!" Hinata assures her as he takes out a huge green knitted scarf.

"Yeah. We'll be in here while Yamaguchi will be another room. Don't rush." Sawamura too is calming the shaking girl. Then, he turns and puts his hand on Kuroo's shoulder "Kuroo! Suga asks you to join in with them first."

"Me?" Kuroo points to himself.

The other nods. "Yeah. He said he'll be more natural with another presence."

Kuroo snorts. Right. He totally forgot that Sugawara sucks at lying. Though, speaking of that, he hopes the knowledge that Kuroo gave him hours ago isn't burdening him.

While waiting for the two of them to arrive, they all watched how Yachi tries to sew the letters to Yamaguchi's name on the scarf. For 3 minutes that is until Yachi sweats even more that everyone is looking at her and Akaashi, being the most sensible among them, requests everyone to look elsewhere.

Not even a minute later, they can already hear Sugawara and Yamaguchi outside. There are laughter across the hall and Bokuto immediately pushes Kuroo to his front door. "Go distract him!"

The black-haired male gulps as he makes his way to his neighbour’s door. Kuroo takes a deep breath. He's going to meet Yamaguchi again after the kiss. _Sigh_. Here goes nothing.

When he turns the doorknob open, Yamaguchi is lying on the couch in the living room. He barely sits up to see who and after spotting Kuroo's head peeking, the freckled boy instantly smile. "Kuroo!"

His heart might have skipped a beat. "Hey." Kuroo says trying to act ordinary.

"You're just in time! Suga just ordered so many pizza!"

From Kuroo’s perspective, Yamaguchi looks fine. He greets Kuroo the way he normally would. And somehow, that assured Kuroo's heart a little. He's been so scared that it’d change their friendship but it doesn't have to if Kuroo doesn't let it.

"How many are we talking about?" Kuroo sits next to Yamaguchi on the sofa.

"Three large boxes. Isn't that too much even for us?" Yamaguchi ponders confusedly. It would be natural to think like that when you are not aware of the 4 new heads that would be joining them.

"How generous of him." Kuroo feigns ignorance.

"Right! Something is going on…”

He’s not wrong, Kuroo can say that. Before Kuroo could reply, Yamaguchi suddenly grabs Kuroo's sleeve. "Hey, Kuroo." Yamaguchi whispers. He looks around him first before looking directly at the older. "We're okay, right?"

The way Yamaguchi is looking at him is like he is hesitant. Fear, to be exact. Yamaguchi must have been worried just like him. Darn it. Kuroo has caused Yamaguchi to worry a lot these days, hasn’t he?

Breaking into a chuckle, Kuroo goes to ruffle Yamaguchi's hair. "Of course we are." Kuroo gives him an assuring smile. The way Kuroo notices how there's a slight exhale of relief escaped from Yamaguchi's lips, Kuroo knows he did the right thing. What's important is their friendship.

Even when Yamaguchi has already focused his attention on the TV screen, Kuroo still can't look away from the younger. The thing is… his heart probably needs to get used to the fact that he likes Yamaguchi. If it keeps beating so loudly around Yamaguchi, Kuroo might just end up in cardiac arrest. For now, Kuroo just lets only himself hear how the thump against his ribcage sounded.

Meanwhile, without Kuroo noticing, Sugawara who has been standing behind the two of them, face-palms himself. _Oh_ , Kuroo is whipped alright. If he keeps boring holes at the back of Yamaguchi's head, it wouldn’t be surprised for the younger to figure out immediately. Sugawara would give 2 months maximum before Yamaguchi realizes someone is in love with him.

Speaking of love, why isn't the guests coming in? He was about to text his boyfriend until suddenly the front door is being banged open and Hinata roars. "Yamaguchi!!!"

The poor freckled boy was sipping his drink before the water gushes out from his mouth. "Hinata?!"

"It's! Been! So! LoooOoOoOong~"

When Hinata said that he will jump on Yamaguchi, Kuroo didn't think he would actually do it. But the little bundle of joy literally flew to hug Yamaguchi, successfully knocking Kuroo over to the side. “Hinata?!" Yamaguchi gawks, still can’t recover from the shock that his friend who is supposed to be miles away is here in his apartment.

"You're surprised, aren't you?!"

That's not all. Then, Yamaguchi hears Yachi loud (panic) greeting to everyone, followed by Kageyama's meek greeting. Wait, the whole group is here?

"Hey, look. Yamaguchi's speechless!" Hinata teases, still has his arms around Yamaguchi. After everything seeps in, Yamaguchi finally returns Hinata's hug. "I can't believe this!"

Both of then pulls back from the hug. Yachi and Kageyama are already by Yamaguchi's side to give Yamaguchi a hug as well. Well, Kageyama initially wanted to settle for a pat on the back but Yamaguchi without any hesitancy pulls the taller into his embrace. "I don't understand! How are you guys here?"

"We took the bus. Daichi brought us here!"

Eyes immediately fall onto the former captain and well, what do you know, Sugawara is already having the man locked in his hold. "We thought our mini crows needed a reunion." Sugawara effuses while back hugging his boyfriend possessively.

Pfft mini? Even years later, everyone is still so little in Sugawara's eyes. Their heights beg to differ. Nevertheless, this reunion is something that Yamaguchi didn't think he needed. He has been missing home more than ever lately. The calmness. His mother's cooking. The breezy walk to and from school. Those days were quite simple and calmer.

"But... to come all the way here... for me?" Yamaguchi stutters. It's a long way from home. Coming to visit Tokyo, just for him?

"Take it as your early birthday present." Sawamura says with an encouraging smile.

Looking back at his high school friends, no wonder Sugawara bought 3 boxes of pizza. _Wow_. His friends are really here. For him. Again, Yamaguchi pulls all 3 of them into a group hug. "I'm glad!" He cheers, almost weeping.

From the side, Sugawara and Sawamura stare fondly at their juniors. It has been a while since the seniors saw all of them together again. Other than Yamaguchi, they are also enjoying the warm feeling of nostalgia before sharing a kiss.

Meanwhile Kuroo, seeing Yamaguchi laughs like that, his heartbeat accelerates even faster. There's no doubt he likes the younger. If he didn't, he wouldn't be fighting the urge to smile at the picture of Yamaguchi smiling so widely that he took.

Oh, how he wishes it would stay.

"Hehh? How come none of us knew about it??!" Hinata screeches while hugging a pillow.

The three of them are situated on Yamaguchi's bed while Kageyama is sitting on the chair beside the bed. After the pizza party, the four friends move the party to his room.

"Did Tsukishima knew?"

Again, Yamaguchi knows that his best friend suspected that he was dating someone, but the blond never really did ask him. "I think so. I didn't really tell anyone. But it doesn't matter, it's all in the past."

"How are you feeling about it?" Yachi asks in midst of playing with Yamaguchi's long hair. The freckled boy is lying his head down on Yachi's lap. Ahh, this feels so much like back in high school where they would hang out at the gym or Yachi's house.

Yamaguchi hums as he closes his eyes. He has always found it therapeutic when Yachi plays with his hair. It's a way for the former manager to de-stress the captain. "I'm alright. There are lots of good people here."

"True! Suga is here!" Hinata chirps, casting the pillow aside to sit on his stomach facing Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi nods. "Yeap. And there's Akaashi too. And Kuroo especially."

"That rooster head? Tsukishima's ex? You're good friends with him?!"

"Idiot. They're neighbours. What do you expect?" Kageyama nags.

Hinata squints his eye judgingly before letting out a chuckle. "Then how come you don't even get along with your neighbour at college, Yamayama-kun."

"Shut up! That's different!" Pink blush is starting to form on his cheeks as Kageyama roars.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand now Kageyama is trying to pull Hinata's leg. These two never changed and Yamaguchi expects them to never. Once those two quietens, Yamaguchi continues to answer. "He's been very supportive of me throughout... when I was having a tough time. More than anyone actually."

"It isn't weird?" Yachi asks.

"What is?"

"That you're friends with him. He's Tsukishima's ex."

"True. This boy right here chokes on his juice when he saw the picture that Kuroo posted on his Instagram." Kageyama adds. For a while, Yamaguchi had forgotten about it. He must have been talking about the picture they took after the concert. Suddenly, he remembers how after Kuroo had posted that picture, Yamaguchi felt a bit... guilty for some reason. Due to that, he texted Tsukishima whether it's fine regarding the picture. Surprisingly, Tsukishima didn’t seem bothered by it. He even said that he is glad that Kuroo and Yamaguchi got closer.

Whether that's the truth, Yamaguchi wouldn't know. The latter has always been good at masking his feelings behind the poker face. "He's okay with it as far as I know."

"That's a relief. When is he coming back anyways?" Hinata wonders.

The orange head is not the only one. Everyone is actually wondering when Tsukishima is coming home. The only thing they know is that it won't be anytime sooner. Maybe 5 years from now, who knows?

"Ah! I almost forgot." Yachi pats Yamaguchi to sit up to which the latter did so. She takes out something like a paper bag that she has been carrying since she entered the house. "I wanted to give it when it's just us four."

Aha! So it is his present. When Yamaguchi had asked earlier, she denied it. "You're shy to show them?" Yamaguchi teases her.

"Not exactly." She scratches her head. Everyone has already seen it anyways when she did the last touch up. It's just that she is anxious of Yamaguchi's reaction in front of everyone. What if other people think that Yamaguchi didn’t like her present from his face? What if Yamaguchi didn't actually like his present?

Her worries soon dissipate when Yamaguchi squeals as he pulls out the scarf. "Aww, it's green. My favour color!"

"There's your name too!" Hinata points out excitedly.

There is! It's just a simple "Yamaguchi" down at the end but it's neatly sewn. "Aww, you must have been the best student in your batch."

"Ehh?!" Yachi sweats but her cheeks are pink. "I don't think I'm that good but thank you." She says bashfully.

Hinata nudges Yachi on her side. "See! I told you he'll love it! We all love ours. Isn’t that right, Baka-yama?"

The man only gives a curt nod as an agreement. Hearing that, Yamaguchi is happier after learning everyone had matching scarfs with their own favourite colour.

"I wish I could give one for Tsukishima as well." Yachi mumbles forlornly.

Yamaguchi was about to suggest why not post it. However, he forgets that no one knows where the blond lives. Why is his friend so secretive? Then again, Tsukishima is probably moving around so much. That's why he has no permanent residence.

"I'll talk to him later for you." Yamaguchi assures her.

Just then, Hinata's phone vibrates. After reading the name on the screen, Hinata excuses himself outside to talk to the phone.

Seems very serious and important.

Yachi too gets off the bed to go to the toilet. Now, the room is only left with Kageyama and him. He was about to ask how training with Japan's team was going but surprisingly, Kageyama's eyes are wandering at the opened door. They can barely see Hinata speaking to the phone with much enthusiasm.

After a while, Kageyama heaves out a heavy sigh.

"Ouh, you don't look too happy." Yamaguchi pries, folding the scarf back into the paper bag. "He told you, didn't he? About Rio."

Kageyama bites his cheeks. "He is leaving as soon as his term ends."

"Shouldn't you be happy?" Yamaguchi questions. After all, Hinata is trying to keep up. Kenma didn’t send him there to play around and he is sure that Kageyama knows that too.

"I know. I am. We made a pact to see each other in the big stage."

Yamaguchi thinks he has an idea why his friend is down in the dumps but he wants Kageyama to share it himself. "Is it because he's leaving?"

Kageyama bites his lips for a moment, contemplating if he should just straight up say it. After one last glance to the door, his body sags on the chair. "Because he won't be home when I come back."

Bingo. Exactly what Yamaguchi was thinking.

Kageyama continues. "I know I will be busy joining the v.league but... it's weird not having him around."

Yamaguchi fights his urge to smile. Look at them. All so used to the presence of each other. Oh how Yamaguchi remembers that time when Hinata first broke the news to him about going to Brazil. It was a happy occasion but Hinata couldn’t stop worrying about Kageyama's reaction.

"How did you do it?" Kageyama asks Yamaguchi this time, surprising him. "You and that four eyes have been friends for years. What does it feel when you no longer see each other every day?"

Oh... that's a shocking question. Honestly, to answer that question. It wasn't easy but it's not something hard to adjust. Yamaguchi's head was full of his relationship with Hisoka so he can barely think of anything else.

One thing for sure, he does miss Tsukishima like crazy.

"You and Hinata are different from me and Tsukishima." Yamaguchi begins. "Even if we miss each other, it's not the same type of yearning as both of you." Back then it was. It was the same type of yearning but time changed. People changed.

It's not surprising that Kageyama isn't able to comprehend his words. As expected, he's only a smartass when it comes to volleyball. "Is there a reason neither of you wanted to make it official?" Yamaguchi asks. Although both of them are what Tsukishima consider as idiots, but at least they're not total idiots. Around 2 months after the beginning of their 3rd year, the freak duo had actually indirectly confessed their feelings. It was kind of funny actually.

They were taking a break from practice when Hinata brought up about Kageyama rejecting another confession. Yamaguchi doesn’t know how they fall again into another bicker and the next thing he knows, Kageyama yelled; "Fine, next time if anyone asks, I'll say I reject them all because of you. Since you keep me busy...with volleyball and practice!"

The confession (is it really though? Yamaguchi keeps wondering about this) is then followed by Hinata pouting his lips but his ears are totally red in colour. "In that case, if anyone confesses to me... I also say... I have you! As my partner...in volleyball."

Yamaguchi remembers him and Tsukishima laughing as to why those two are suddenly being shy around each other at the lamest confession (Yamaguchi really needs to know if it is counted as a confession). But since then, if before this they weren't hanging out outside of school, after that they became even more inseparable.

It's funny how even when Yamaguchi had teased them about being a couple, both of them quickly deny and pretends to puke. As if Kageyama doesn't frequently visit Hinata's home.

"We are not in that kind of relationship." Kageyama murmurs. He looks even gloomier after he said that.

"But you two like each other."

Kageyama sighs, sitting up straight from the chair. "But if we get into a relationship now, it might be dangerous." Now it's Yamaguchi's turn to not get it. The setter further explains. "What Hinata and I have is beyond friends. Or teammates. He is more than that. He's a rival."

Yeah. Destined rivals to be exact. Yamaguchi remembers joking how both of them are rival-soulmates. It's true though. Yamaguchi stands by that. "He's your precious rival."

Kageyama laughs. "He is. But...just like the saying _‘don't get into a relationship with your best friend because you might lose them after a breakup'_ , I can’t lose everything I have with Hinata."

Ah....so he's afraid of the consequences. "You don't know what might happen"

"Exactly. Me and Hinata are connected with a strong feeling. And it's not romantic. It's beyond that. I can't take the risk. I know Hinata won't as well."

That's actually... quite heart-breaking. Both of them don't want to lose the precious connection they have with each other so they push aside their feelings. Although all this while they weren’t exactly not acting like a couple, but the distance that's about to exist between them, a lot can change.

Can either of them show a happy smile when the other says they have found someone at their respective places?

This was one of Hinata's worry but it seems like it is Kageyama's too.

Before Yamaguchi could reply, Hinata's cheer can be heard as he makes his way into the room again. Sensing the blue atmosphere, Hinata's eyebrows lift in confusion. "What were you guys talking about?"

Kageyama stares silently at the orange head before he pulls the shorter into a chokehold. "Come here!"

"Ayyy what did I do?!" Hinata yelps as he is fallen into Kageyama hold with the latter’s arm around his neck. However, not even two seconds later, the hold softens and now Kageyama is back hugging Hinata while burying his face on the latter's shoulder. Instantly, Hinata smiles.

This is such a normal occurrence. If Tsukishima was here he would have made sarcastic remarks to both of them being disgusting.

Yamaguchi can't remember how many times he has said this, but he misses those times during highschool. His life wasn’t easy then but having those four around made his life so complete.

Wordlessly, Yamaguchi too joins the couple's hug. Like always, Kageyama was about to pull away but Yamaguchi keeps him latch together.

"Oh, we're hugging?" Yachi arrives in the room again.

Chuckling, Yamaguchi beckons the blond to join as well.

With a grin, Yachi hops herself under Yamaguchi's arms and hugs the freak duo as well. They're like four hugging bears in a group hug right now.

Heaving a contented sigh, it feels so amazing to have them here.

The next day, Yamaguchi decides to take them all to eat first thing first. Well, to be exact, it was Kuroo. While Sugawara and his boyfriend are going on their own date, somehow Kuroo is being entrusted to show them around. Starting with brunch.

The 5 of them ended up in an unfamiliar restaurant inside a mall. Yamaguchi hasn't been here before but he has heard Sugawara mentions it a few times. The five of them enters the restaurant and is instantly being seated near the window. Outside, the mall's huge fountain can be seen.

The waiter comes to their table and hands them 3 sets of the menu. According to their seating arrangement, Yachi shares her menu with Hinata while Kageyama gets one for himself. Adjacent of those three, Kuroo and Yamaguchi shares one menu.

Since Yamaguchi knows it'll definitely take a while for everyone to order, especially the guys who are not familiar with the place, thus, he told the waiter to come back again later. (Actually he asked Kuroo to say on his behalf.)

"Okay, what do we have here?" Hinata hums, scanning the list of menu. Since it's western food, the orange head barely knows what his tongue was craving. "Kageyama, what are you ordering?" The short boy decides to ask the question to the one beside him.

"What are _you_ having?"

"Heeeeeeh?? It couldn't be... that you don't know how to order as well?"

Kageyama glares at him. "Say that for yourself!"

"Now. Now." Yamaguchi calms them down again. "You can ask Kuroo here. He knows what the best is, don't you?"

"Hmm, let's see." Kuroo pulls the menu forward.

Somehow, instead of looking at the menu again, Yachi and Hinata have their eyes on the 'couple' in front of them.

Kuroo has his arm over Yamaguchi's chair as they both lean closer to look together at the menu. Yachi is pretty sure that their heads are almost touching. They're even discussing among themselves in hush whispers followed by Yamaguchi nodding to whatever Kuroo says. They didn’t have to be _that_ close, Yachi thinks. There's like zero space between them.

"How about _carbonara_?" Yamaguchi suggests to them. "I think Hinata would like the sauce."

The short man was silent for a moment before he regains himself and nods. "Sure! Anything!"

"How about Yachi?"

"Me? Uh... what's recommended here?" She murmurs, going back to flipping the pages of the menu.

"It's on the 2nd or 3rd page." Kuroo tells her.

"It's there? How come I missed it?" Yamaguchi too seems like he can't find the recommendation section.

"That's because you flip your menu like there's a time limit." Kuroo replies sarcastically.

The freckled boy scoffs as he rolls his eyes. "Fine. I'll start flipping the menu like a certain someone." He makes a turn of pages in slow-motion. Painfully slow that it would put tortoise to shame.

"Are you mocking me, Freckles?" Kuroo squints his eyes as he jabs a finger on Yamaguchi's rib causing the man to flinch.

"Uhh no." Yamaguchi replies but the sneaky grin is still on his face.

Kuroo jabs him again and this time repeatedly. "Ohoohoohoho he likes to lie too." Yamaguchi lets out a fit of giggles as he tries to stop Kuroo's hand but once Kuroo makes an effort to tickle him, it rarely stops within a civilised conversation. "Kuroo, stop! We're in public!" He tries to control his laugh, slapping Kuroo's hand away from nearing him.

While those two look like they are in their own world, even Kageyama has lifted his gaze to stare peculiarly at the two. Unlike Hinata and Yachi, Kageyama can still maintain his poker face. However, the remaining two are looking at them with a strained smile.

"You two seems close." Yachi mutters, trying to laugh along with the other two.

As if they're reminded back that there are 3 other people there, Kuroo retreats his hand from tormenting Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi too jokingly put a huge distance between him and Kuroo. "Sorry, guys. He's a bit childish."

Right after he said that, Kuroo clicks his tongue and starts tugging the laughing Yamaguchi to him while he attacks the latter's rib again, making Yamaguchi shriek inaudibly.

The three of them exchanges uncertain looks. Aren't they a little too chummy? Somehow, it's a weird combination because well, considering the history of the two.

"Uhmm, I think we can order now." Kageyama raises his hand for the waiter to come.

When the waiter comes back again is when Kuroo and Yamaguchi stopped fooling around. All while under the table, Yachi, Hinata and Kageyama are nudging each other as they're trying to be subtle of their suspicion.

Even after submitting their order, Kuroo's arm still remains on Yamaguchi's chair. Dare for Hinata to say it, he has never seen Yamaguchi so comfortable with someone like this since Tsukishima. Heck, even with Tsukishima, Yamaguchi isn’t _that_ chummy.

Weird...

After the brunch, according to Hinata, the short man wanted to play laser tag. However, upon reaching there, the place noted them that the game will resume in an hour because there was something wrong with the guns and that they're fixing it. Thus, while waiting for an hour, Yamaguchi suggested for them to play at the arcade. Speaking of the arcade, Yamaguchi immediately invites everyone to see the puzzle store that he went with Kuroo. He's sure the other 3 has never been to one as well.

"It's really pretty! They have many different arts and pictures." Yamaguchi explains excitedly.

Hinata's eyes sparkle in interest. "Is there a volleyball one?!" Hearing that, Kageyama also looks expectantly at Yamaguchi. As expected, if it's not volleyball, then what else is there in their heads?

"I'm not sure." Yamaguchi says unsurely as he glances to Kuroo for an answer but the taller only shrugs. "I guess we'll find out when we reach there."

"Okay! Lead the way!" Yachi claps her hand in excitement.

Yamaguchi did lead the way... with Kuroo beside him.

It's expected that Kuroo would latch himself next to Yamaguchi since they're a lot closer because they're neighbours. But, there’s something around them that Yachi is quite dubious.

Like right now, they're just walking. However, they're like a pair of magnets that are glued towards each other.

How can they walk so closely together? Their shoulders are touching and their hands brush with each other more times than Yachi can count. And still, both of them did nothing about it!

Kageyama and Hinata do it all the time but that's mainly because they're not actually "normal" friends but... Does this means both of them are not as well...?

Or is she reading it too much into this?

Whatever it is, she knows that the duo also shares the sentiments with her.

Finally, they reach the Puzzle Store. In an instant, Hinata and Yachi forget about the thought of Yamaguchi and Kuroo as the pair excitedly look around and gawking at how cool the cartoons of the puzzles are. Kageyama didn’t show much interest at first until Kuroo nudges him to the mini shop that's within the puzzle store as well.

"Are you sure there's no puzzle store in Miyagi?" Kuroo chuckles as he shakes his head at Yachi and Hinata who kept repeating the word _‘Cool!’._

"Not as huge as this one." Yamaguchi replies. The only time Yamaguchi bought puzzles were those big ones around 15 or 20 pieces and that was from the toy store. This one, however, is a specific store with countless categories of design.

Seeing how his friends are beaming in delight, it made Yamaguchi smile. Suddenly, he feels a tap on his shoulder. "Freckles. Want to see whether the picture of the freckled boy is still there?" Kuroo asks, his thumb pointing to the back of the shop where the glow in the dark section is there.

Oh right! Yamaguchi had actually thought of the same thing. "Sure! Let's—oops!” Yamaguchi slips after stepping on the wet floor. Kuroo manages to grab Yamaguchi's arm before the younger could fall flat on his face.

"Be careful." Kuroo says in worry while still holding Yamaguchi’s hand to balance himself.

"Pfft. I need a new shoe already." Yamaguchi exhales. Thank God he didn’t fell and knock any of the puzzle boxes down. "I'm okay. Let's go."

"Look! Christ the Redeemer!” Yachi points to the box on the shelf. "You'll be seeing it soon!"

Hinata gapes as he further scans the box. "500 pieces?! The patience to do it!"

Yachi seconds this. If it is just her, Yachi thinks that she would probably give up halfway. Rather than buying the ones in the box, Yachi would prefer to buy the ones in the frame. "Should I buy the ready ones for my mother?"

"Oho! Why not like these?" Hinata says, signalling to the unsorted ones.

"Both of us probably wouldn't have the time to sort the puzzle. It's fine!" Yachi replies. She's not even sure if her mother is into hobbies like this. Since they're already here, she might as well just buy one as a souvenir for her mother.

Hinata gives her a thumbs up. "Okie Dokie! Ooh! I wonder the one in Kuroo's living room is the puzzle he bought here."

"Oh, right! Maybe it is from here!" Yachi mirrors Hinata's expression.

"The pieces are so small though! As expected, Kuroo would be able to finish it!"

"Wah! I think I saw a similar one somewhere..." Yachi trails off as she scans the other side of the store. However, her eyes manage to catch on something else instead. "Eeeek!!" Yachi squeaks, turning her head back to Hinata.

The orange head who was going through the catalogue instantly looks up. "What? What happened?"

"I think I just saw something I shouldn't!" She covers her whole face with both of her palms.

Just arriving at the scene, Kageyama also wonders why Yachi screeched. "Huh?"

"What did you see?"

Yachi gulps as she glances over her shoulders again. "I saw Yamaguchi and Kuroo walking hand in hand inside that room. Behind the curtain."

"Hand in hand?!" Hinata yelps, unable to tone down his surprise.

The blonde girl nods. "It looks like a dark room. Maybe a storeroom?"

"Why would they walk to the storeroom while holding hands?" Kageyama asks in confusion.

There are times when Hinata is more sensible than Kageyama. And there are times when Hinata is the dense one. When it comes to romance, Hinata proudly says that it is the former. "Two people. In a dark room. All alone. In need of privacy. What do you think they will do?"

Kageyama took a few seconds to see eye to eye with Hinata before his face morphs into shock. "You mean, they're—”

"Ah! My imagination!" Yachi slaps both of her cheeks. _It can't be!_ But then again, it's not impossible. No! What if she was reading it all wrong all this time?! What if there was nothing going? Then, Yachi defames Yamaguchi of betraying his friend and if Yamaguchi knew this he would be upset! "No!"

"Uh. Yachi! Are you okay?" Hinata pats her on her back.

The girl rubs her red cheeks. "Maybe they were doing nothing."

"Did you see correctly?"

Yachi nods. "I did." She replies to Kageyama.

Hinata hums while tapping his foot before he snaps his fingers. "We won't know unless we see it for ourselves!"

The blond girl immediately panics as she glances to her left and right. "Eh?! Will that be okay?"

"Who cares?" Hinata assures, already pulling Yachi and Kageyama to the said room at the back.

When they reach at the back room, there's only a long heavy curtain covering the entrance. No door. From the gap of the curtain and the wall, they can see that the room is indeed dark. "Wow. In the dark?"

"Uh Hinata. Maybe we should not see."

"Oi, idiot."

"Shhh!" Hinata covers Kageyama's mouth. He makes a shushing gesture with his finger. The taller only rolls his eyes before gently prying Hinata's hand away from his mouth. Hinata takes a step forward with a gulp. At the same time, Yachi is covering her eyes with a gap between her fingers. Can't blame her for being curious.

His hand reaches out to grab the curtain in front of him. Before he even got to clutch it in his hands, the curtain is being pushed open, making the other 3 shout in shock. "Ahhh!"

"Huh????" Yamaguchi appears before them with a puzzled gaze. "Why are you guys shouting?"

Kageyama is the first to recover then pushes Hinata's jaw up to close his mouth. "Nothing. Just surprised."

"Who's shouting?" Kuroo too appears behind Yamaguchi. All pair of eyes shift to the black-haired man with a grin on his face. "Come to see the show?"

Yachi and Hinata's cheeks automatically redden. "Show? What show? We didn't see anything!" Yachi sweats as she is restraining herself from looking like a dear caught in headlights. She's not entirely sure if that's a success.

Yamaguchi’s confusion just doubled. "You guys are here to see the glowing pictures, right?"

Dumb stricken on the three's face. "Glowing what?"

"The glowing puzzles." Yamaguchi says, pulling the curtains wider. After Yamaguchi and Kuroo stepped aside, only then they realized that the room wasn’t a storeroom.

"Oh... you guys have been uh... watching the glowing puzzle?" Hinata laughs nervously, still glancing back and forth between Yamaguchi and Kuroo.

"Yeah... What else would we be watching in the glowing puzzle room?" Yamaguchi mutters.

While Yamaguchi doesn't get this, Kuroo on the other hand knows exactly what is going on here. A chuckle manages to escape from Kuroo's lips. He can't say that he isn't amused. These people from Karasuno can be _very_ entertaining and _curious_.

Apparently, Kageyama notices how Kuroo is laughing to himself. The older is probably finding this situation pleasing. For Kageyama, that's an embarrassment. "Okay, it's our turn." Kageyama slings his arm around Hinata and forcefully pulls him into the glowing room. Yachi too bows her head before staggering into the room as well.

Yamaguchi still couldn't grasp the weird atmosphere that they were in but Kuroo doesn't seem to be on the same page. "I'm missing something, aren't I?" Yamaguchi says.

Kuroo only laughs before patting Yamaguchi's head. "You have such interesting friends, Freckles."

The last night of their stay there, they all decided to have a drink together as a big group. Technically, except for the 3rd year students, the others aren't in the legal age to drink but... no one really bothers about it. Kuroo tastes his first alcohol when he was 15.

Despite that, some choose not to drink.

There's not much left in the fridge so Sugawara called Yahaba to get some on his way here. He didn't think inviting Yahaba and Misaki would be a problem considering how they are also from Miyagi prefecture. Miyagi kids stick together, right?

While waiting for them, all of them just lounge in the living room, reminiscing some old times. The Karasuno seniors had asked Yamaguchi to share his stories on what it felt to be a captain. Funny how in this room, there are 5 former volleyball captains and 2 vice-captains. They all started comparing their leadership skills and laugh at the shits that they had to clean up after their teammates.

From the kitchen, Yachi stares at the laughing boys with a tender smile on her face. She's at awe how everyone seems to fall into a pathway of nostalgia.

High school was great for her. It really was. She wouldn't relive it in any other way. It's just sad that everyone is going away one by one. It started with Tsukishima. When Yamaguchi told her that he wanted to move to the city, Yachi felt a bit sad. It wasn't until Kageyama and Hinata announce that they have training in other countries that Yachi realizes everyone is growing up and they're no longer the group of teens hanging out at Coach Ukai's shop.

But now... it feels like she's back in training camp. Albeit just a few are here, but the atmosphere is the same. She misses this.

So deep in her thoughts, she didn't realize that Kuroo had stepped into the kitchen to reheat his McDonald's apple pie. "Hello, there." Kuroo salutes to her before heading to the microwave.

"Hi!" She replies a little bit squeaky. Her hands that paused from cutting watermelons fastens.

After putting it in the microwave and pressed the button, Kuroo then turns to lean his back on the counter. "Enjoying your trip here so far?"

"Yes! It's fun to walk around Tokyo." Yachi comments. Back then, it was either nationals or training camp that was the reason they were in Tokyo. Neither enables them to stroll to beautiful places here. Thus, this trip has been fun. She hopes it could be longer.

Kuroo grins after hearing that. Seeing how those three are like excited children going on a kindergarten field trip, Kuroo wonders if Tsukishima misses that view as well. "Thank you. For taking your time here." Kuroo takes out the water from the fridge and pours him a glass. "He looks the happiest when he's with you guys."

"Ehh? I'm sure Yamaguchi is also the happiest with his friends here." Yachi replies.

How Kuroo wishes that would be the case. If only Yachi knew how Yamaguchi's smiles lately aren't as bright as when he first moved here. "If you say so. But for real, thank you for coming all the way to Tokyo." Kuroo takes a gulp of his drink. "He deserves to be smiling like this every day."

There's something weird that Yachi is noticing right now. No. Erase that. She's been noticing something weird ever since she sees Kuroo and Yamaguchi in a frame together.

It is how easily Yamaguchi ends up beside Kuroo. He could be at the end of the room while Kuroo is on the other end, and then one blink, the two is suddenly next to each other. Another thing that Yachi notices is the way Kuroo has his eyes on Yamaguchi. It's natural for you to stare at the person who is talking to you. But...

Yachi wonders if it is natural for someone's lips to curve upwards even when the other person talking isn't saying anything remotely funny.

"Yamaguchi... seems very dear to you." Yachi mumbles with a bit hesitancy in her voice. She doesn't want to give Kuroo the idea that she's meddling.

Kuroo places his empty glass in the sink. Yachi is not incorrect. In fact, Yachi seems to be _very_ observant, he notices. "Is it weird that we are very close?"

The blond girl immediately shakes her head. "Oh no no. It's not." As the manager, Yachi was taught to be perceptive. It's not necessarily her job but she would be the one to notice everyone's condition, sometimes even before the players themselves do.

To her, Yamaguchi seems to lean on Kuroo as well. It's like looking at Kageyama and Hinata's bond. Unspoken... but loud.

"He has a lot of caring people here. I'm glad." Yachi says with gleaming eyes. Her smile indicated a sigh of relief that her friend is in good hands.

Just then, the crowd outside got louder after they hear Yahaba announcing that more beer has arrived. Kuroo heads out first with his warmed apple pie. Everyone was hooting loudly at first, until in an instance, the cheers died down when it wasn't just Yahaba and Misaki. There's an extra head that enters and it belongs to no other than Hisoka.

Although everyone tries not to show it, but their eyes kept glancing between Hisoka and Yamaguchi. Kuroo can see how Yamaguchi fidgets in discomfort. The grasp on the sprite in his hands tightens.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Sugawara mutters under his breath but Kuroo manages to hear it. He's right. Hisoka shouldn't be here. There was an agreement that they sort of agree to. To avoid making things awkward, they agree to notify if either was present to avoid, well, hanging out together. And as far as Kuroo's concern, they did say tonight is the last night for the Miyagi reunion.

So, why is _he_ here knowing Yamaguchi is going to be here?

"Hey, you're here!" Bokuto greets Hisoka casually. The others follow suit and just like that everyone resumes back to their previous conversation. Though, Kuroo doubts they're not attentive at the two former lovers.

Unlike Yamaguchi who busies himself with his high school friends, Hisoka has been seeming so...distracted. The way he keeps glancing at Yamaguchi's direction raises Kuroo's suspicion on the male.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kuroo sits exactly next to Hisoka. Right now everyone is talking among themselves in the living room. Kuroo wanted to pry something from Hisoka.

Hisoka snorts, taking a sip of his beer. "You're wondering why I'm here, for sure."

"Everyone is." Kuroo shrugs.

"Yeah. I kind of figured." Hisoka expected for his presence to be questioned right there and then but thankfully, instead of making it awkward, everyone just minds their own business. Though, Sugawara doesn't seem too happy judging from his eagle eyes.

Kuroo grabs one of the bags of nachos on the table. "Question still stands, are you here for the beer or for something else." Or should Kuroo say... _someone_. The way his eyes constantly flickers to one specific person in this room, that is pretty self-explanatory.

In that exact time, suddenly Yamaguchi stands up from the floor and heads to the kitchen. Hisoka turns to pat Kuroo on his thighs before smirking. "You would know." He says before standing up and follows Yamaguchi to the kitchen. Sugawara upon noticing that Hisoka is heading to the exact location as his junior, was about to move his feet as well. However, Kuroo can see that Sawamura is holding him in place, whispering something in his ear.

Kuroo can only guess it's something along the lines like "give them privacy" because the grey-haired male still in his place. He's not the only one curious.

What could Hisoka possibly want to talk about?

Yamaguchi was washing his hands while whistling. Not at all is he prepared to face Hisoka once he turns around.

"Tadashi." The male stands just beside the countertop. It's been a while since Yamaguchi has stood this close to Hisoka. The last time was probably during the festival.

Yamaguchi said nothing as he was about to exit the kitchen but Hisoka steps in to block his way. "I... have something to talk about… With you."

The freckled boy bites his lips unsurely. "Does it have to be now? Everyone's looking."

Granted, the kitchen place is as exposed as it is. Their friends are looking their way. Some with puzzlement. Some with curiosity and well, hostility too. However, one glare from Hisoka, everyone turns their attention away from the kitchen. "Or do you want to talk outside?"

Does it matter? Everyone is already aware of them. If they'd go outside, Yamaguchi is sure that everyone’s murmurs will fill the room. "What is it?"

Hisoka seems hesitant. More like unsure on how to choose his next words. "There's this place that we're going. Before summer vacation. My aunt had this—"

"I've heard." Yamaguchi cuts him. Sugawara had told him about it the other day. Though he's not sure why Hisoka is bringing it up now.

"Then," he pauses. "Do you want to come with us?"

The question made Yamaguchi speechless. He can't even directly answer to that. "You're joking?"

"I assure you, I'm not." Hisoka replies.

"What makes you think I want to?" Yamaguchi asks truthfully. Didn’t they agree to not make things awkward and that they would just acknowledge each other at the bare minimum? Well, it is more like Yamaguchi who proposed that and Hisoka complying.

But going on this trip doesn't make sense.

"I promised you a great summer in Tokyo, Tadashi."

"As my boyfriend. You promised that we'll spend it together as boyfriends. Don't you think it's a little too late?" Yamaguchi refutes. It really doesn't make sense. Going on a trip with his ex together with his friends. How awkward will that be? Furthermore, Mari would be there as well. Is he trying to purposely make things harder for him?

Hisoka heaves out a sigh. "I know you miss hanging out with the boys. We all wanted to go on a trip together, right? But because of me, you couldn't. And it doesn't have to be like that."

Yamaguchi couldn't say it didn't hurt when he found out they were going on a trip together. They talked about this a few times when Hisoka and him were still together. They talked with all of them how this year before final exams, they will go somewhere. Either the mountains or the beach. Of course, with his new friends, Yamaguchi was excited.

Sadly now that they've broken up, what place does Yamaguchi have in that group?

It would be a lie if he didn't miss sitting with them at the table. Hearing Bokuto's loud laugh across the cafeteria, it kind of pained him.

Even so, Yamaguchi wouldn't ever want to go through an awkward trip with his ex. "No. I don't want to..."

Think about how awkward they'll be. Think about how awkward others would feel. Think about how hard it is for Yamaguchi to see Hisoka and Mari.

"Why not? If you want, we don't have to talk to each other. You can pretend like I don't exist." Hisoka suggests. "Please, I... I care about you. Until now, I do."

"Then what? How am I supposed to put a straight face when you and your new girlfriend flirt in front of me?" Yamaguchi hisses through his greeted teeth. "I'm sorry, it's easier said than done."

Yamaguchi was ready to bolt out of the kitchen again when Hisoka blocks his path for the second time. "There won't be such thing, I promise."

He wanted to laugh. "What? You two promise 'no PDA' in front of me?" Please, if Hisoka thinks for a second that he would interact less with Mari for his sake, he can forget it. Yamaguchi hates that even more.

"No it's not like that!" Hisoka tries to make him still in his place. "Mari and I are not together."

"Enough." Yamaguchi says. It doesn't matter if they are or aren't. Nothing changes between them. At the end of the day, nothing changes between the group of friends except one thing. Yamaguchi is out of the loop. Hisoka, he barely loses anything. It's Yamaguchi who suffers the most.

"It's okay, Hisoka. I know your intention is nice but I don't need your pity." Yamaguchi really doesn't feel the energy to argue with his ex.

"Don't you get it? It's not pity. I’m compromising." Hisoka tells him. "It's not just the trip. But any other days, I want you to sit with us again. I know it's asking for much that we go back to the way it was, but I want to do that."

Yamaguchi is appalled. "Hisoka, you know that wouldn't make things easier for me. How can I get over you like that?"

"That's why I said you can ignore me if you want. Act like I don't exist, it doesn't matter. I just... want you to be with your friends back. I know you miss them like they do."

There seems to be a waver in Yamaguchi's firm decision to say no. More than anything, he does still want to be back again with his friends. But to be with them, he has to see Hisoka and Mari very often.

Then again, it's not like Yamaguchi hasn't at least moved on a bit. He has... maybe half? To him, the current Hisoka is someone completely different than the man he fell in love. He used to think of Hisoka as someone who would never hurt him and now... even if Hisoka wants him back, he wouldn't.

Despite that, Yamaguchi still cares about Hisoka and the proof is that Yamaguchi's stomach still churns at how sad Hisoka looks.

Is it better for him to give another chance at Hisoka to be his friend again?

"I... I'll think about it." Yamaguchi says at last. With that, he finally exits the kitchen. Hisoka didn't stop him. That's more than Hisoka can ever ask for. At least Yamaguchi is considering it.

Going out from the kitchen, the stuffiness in Yamaguchi’s chest didn't lessen. He goes back trying to pretend that it's okay but his high school friends are looking rather worriedly at him. Yachi was the most obvious one. However, none brought anything up.

Yamaguchi is grateful for that.

Eventually, the air inside is too stuffy that Yamaguchi volunteers to buy some food. They could have just ordered delivery but he thinks that everyone understands that he needed space to think.

"I'll go with you." Sugawara offered. Before Yamaguchi could refuse, the man had already grabbed his wallet and headed to the door. That's how both of them are walking down the street. The place isn't far so a car isn't necessary. Like he said too, he wanted to clear his head. Walking seems fine.

"You know. You can talk to me if you want to." Sugawara tells him. Yamaguchi had expected for his senior to question about it. Why else would they be walking together right now?

Yamaguchi buries his hands in his pockets. "You want to know what Hisoka and I talked about?"

The grey-haired male shrugs. "Only if you tell me."

Sugawara has always been the place of comfort for everyone. Not necessarily a place where people tell their secrets, it's just the way he assures them even with minimal context, he's dependable.

"Hisoka wanted me to join the trip."

Sugawara stops in his tracks to stare at him in surprise. "He did? Then, what did you say?"

Yamaguchi nods as he exhales. "I refused at first. Then, I said I'll think about it."

They finally arrive at the front door of the store. Even from outside, they can see the long line of people.

"You don't want to?" Sugawara asks him. They're already in line but it looks like it'll be a while before their turn.

"Won't it be troublesome? For our friends. For me and him." Even as it is right now, Yamaguchi feels the eyes and the unspoken thoughts of everyone in the room. How does one pretend that nothing happened with someone who used to mean the world?

Sugawara shakes his head. "Don't think about us. The only reason we would feel awkward is if both of you are. If you two are fine, all of us are too." Honestly, Sugawara knows that it's so rare to become friends with your ex again. Heck if it happened with Sugawara, he didn't think he could.

However, Sugawara knows that Yamaguchi misses his friends. "Does it hurt? At the thought of hanging around Hisoka?"

Truthfully speaking for Yamaguchi, it was just pain and pain and pain for the first week. But it has been 3 weeks since they broke up. Although he no longer cries about it but it didn't mean he didn't think about it. At some points, the thought of Hisoka and his betrayal is being put at the far back of his head that seeing Hisoka didn't give him any effect at all. Still, there are times when it's hard seeing him up-close.

Like right now.

Has he moved on from Hisoka? Yamaguchi doesn't know. How is one so sure that they have?

So to answer Sugawara's question; "Could be better. But it didn't... hurt as much as it used to. Instead, it feels like I have given up altogether with him."

"You don't have to accept his offer if it doesn't make you comfortable."

 _It’s true_ , Yamaguchi ponders. He doesn't owe anything to Hisoka. In fact, Yamaguchi should just let things go and understand that if it was any other people, they would have let go of the group of friends that associated with the ex.

Somehow for selfish reasons, Yamaguchi doesn’t want to. Sure his classmates were nice. They let Yamaguchi sit with him during lunchtime. But it didn't feel the same. At the end of every day, he still goes home, wondering what it felt like to be on the other unit again, instead of hearing their laughter from afar.

Shouldn't he be glad that Hisoka offered that to him? Still, it isn't easy befriending with your ex. "Do you think it's pathetic? For me to yearn a group of friends that I have no place in?"

"What are you talking about?" Sugawara's eyebrows knitted. "Who said you have no place in our group?"

"I was just Hisoka's boyfriend. Without him, there's no—"

Yamaguchi couldn't even finish as Sugawara lifts his hand. "Stop. That's not true. Even if you weren’t Hisoka's boyfriend, they would still be your friends through me. And if it's not me, it would be through Kuroo or Akaashi."

Sugawara rests his hand of Yamaguchi's shoulder. "Yamaguchi, it doesn't matter how you became our friend. Everyone here cares about you. I want you to be with us again but I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Yamaguchi wanted to cry. Is it true or those are just sweet meaningless words. But knowing Sugawara, he wouldn't lie about that. Even so, Yamaguchi doubts his significance in the group. After all, it could be a one-sided feeling. He might treasure his friends but do they feel the same way towards him as he does?

Is it worth it to put his past behind him for the sake of this group of friends?

"I... I don't know." Yamaguchi looks down to his feet.

"Hey." Sugawara ruffles his head making the younger looks up. "Whatever you're comfortable with. Just know that we are here for you. If you let us."

In Sugawara’s perspective, Yamaguchi doesn't know how much he is greatly missed. One time, Misaki and Yahaba said that he wished he could just grab Yamaguchi back to their table when they found Yamaguchi sitting alone while waiting for his friends. Even Mari sometimes ramble about Promare and she sulks that no one is listening attentively and how if Yamaguchi was here, he would agree enthusiastically with her.

Sugawara is sure that they'd be close again if Yamaguchi would let them. For now, there's a wall that Yamaguchi built around his friends because of the breakup. Although Sugawara hates what Hisoka had done to Yamaguchi, but he's grateful that the man is willing to propose this.

However, it still depends on Yamaguchi's call.

When they arrived back at the apartment, Sugawara was complaining about how it's getting hot in the house. They don't have A/C so they can only wish for the best during summer. Especially when the apartment gets super hot during scorching sunny days.

"Should we buy a standing fan?" Sugawara suggests.

"I know right. That'll cost us like—"

As soon as Yamaguchi opens the door, Hisoka is right in front of him with his hand in the air as if he was about to open the door. Both of them got stunned at each other's appearance.

"Hey." Hisoka says, scratching his head. He got his bag too so Yamaguchi assumes that Hisoka is going home.

Sugawara looks back and forth between those two. Although Hisoka greeted him, Yamaguchi didn't reply. Neither did the freckled boy looks like he is going to ignore his ex. "I'll head inside first." Sugawara takes the plastic from Yamaguchi's hand.

When it's only the two of them again, Hisoka scans Yamaguchi's expression before asking. "Is there something that you want to ask me?"

Actually there is. And he hopes Hisoka won't lie to him about this.

"Are you and Mari dating?"

The way Hisoka's expression didn't change tells him that at some point, Hisoka expected the question to be thrown at him.

"No. We're not."

"Why not?" Yamaguchi asks again, surprising Hisoka this time. "If it's because of me, you don't have to, I told you—"

"No. It's not because of you!" Hisoka shakes his head as he holds both of Yamaguchi's shoulders. Sensing that he just touched Yamaguchi out of habit, he retracts both of his hands before sighing. "We... finally talked about our feelings. And...."

Oh, so they finally did. _And...?_

"It didn't feel right." Hisoka confessed dejectedly. "It's not because of you but... it's us. We were two awful people especially to you and getting together right now... or soon, it feels... horrible."

Yamaguchi gulps. "Then, are you guys just friends with feelings? Won't you guys get together even in the future?"

"We have always been. But as for the latter question, I don't know..."

Yamaguchi may sound like a curious detective which he is. What does Hisoka meant by he doesn't know?

The taller exhales. "Maybe we won’t. Maybe we will. But if we do, maybe after graduation, I don't know. Whenever it feels right."

One thing Yamaguchi notices is that Hisoka kept saying that _"it doesn't feel right."_ Yamaguchi's not stupid, it's obviously guilt that's preventing them from being together. Although Yamaguchi said that he doesn't care (although he might do a little), guilt isn't something you can throw away easily. It'll stick to that person hard.

Maybe that's why Hisoka can propose the initiative. Because he knew nothing will happen between him and Mari for now.

"I haven't decided yet on the trip _but_ ," Yamaguchi eyes Hisoka carefully. "If I do, and we are hanging out together again, please don't be too familiar with me."

As he said, it's not easy to become friends with someone who has hurt you so much. Then again, it's not impossible. "I don't know how long it'll take me to be your friend again. It'll be asking too much of me to instantly accept you in my life again but I'm only doing this because I don't want to be left out. Is that okay?"

"Is that okay? Tadashi, of course it is! I didn’t think you would say yes." Hisoka hands itch to touch Yamaguchi's. However, he knows how that probably wouldn't be a wise choice. "Tadashi, I hurt you a lot when I promised I won't. Nothing can ever make up for that. But I didn’t lie when I said I care for you. Even if we became friends again it didn’t change the fact that I don't deserve you."

Yamaguchi can't lie that words moved him. Does he mean those words, Yamaguchi finds himself asking that question. He doesn't know what to say in return.

"Can I hug you?" Hisoka asks suddenly, surprising Yamaguchi. "Just... one last hug before we are… social distancing. I just... really miss you."

Shit. Hisoka is fucking good with his words. It's really not fair. Yamaguchi does everything he can to be strong but when he meets those eyes, damn those eyes, he gets weak again. He just can't say no to them. As an answer, Yamaguchi nods.

Just one last time.

Taking a step closer, Hisoka wraps his arms around Yamaguchi's shoulders.

It feels weird. Back then, there's not a single instance where being in Hisoka's arms doesn't feel warm. It was his favourite spot. But now... he feels... odd.

It's no longer his safe space. It definitely lost the touch of home. And strangely, Yamaguchi expected to be more upset than what he feels now. To this reason, he can't bring himself to circle his arms around Hisoka like how they automatically used to.

Just when Yamaguchi thinks things couldn’t get any more awkward, suddenly the front door creaks open. Out of everyone that's behind the door, why was it Kuroo that opened the door and had to witness the awkward hug?

As soon as he sees Kuroo, Yamaguchi's eyes turn wide and he gently pushes Hisoka's chest with his palm. Still, Kuroo has already seen it judging from how shocked he looked.

"L... Like I said I'll think about it." Yamaguchi murmurs. It might be a yes but Yamaguchi just wants to make sure of the pros and cons before he decides on something. Sneaking a glance at the black-haired man, the latter has his lips pressed into a thin line before he closes the door again.

Ah shit. Kuroo looked upset.

"Alright. Let me know, okay?"

Yamaguchi nods. "Okay." With that, they parted ways with Hisoka leaving to home.

When Yamaguchi enters, he instantly searches for a certain black-haired male. He doesn't know why but it's like he owes Kuroo an explanation. Something about the view just now is not something that Yamaguchi wants Kuroo to see.

Yamaguchi then spots the man laughing loudly with Bokuto and others. At the same time, Hinata is calling for him. Looking at Kuroo's wide smile, maybe he's not upset. Then, again, why would he be upset?

He seemed like he was just now... Or maybe Yamaguchi had read his expression wrongly.

Shaking his head, he heads to sit right next to Hinata instead.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, one second the man is laughing and the next second, he has his jaw clenched.

 _What a fucking view_ , the grip on his beer tightens as Kuroo gulps his drink in one go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I didn't realize when I wrote this that it's already 12k words asdfghjkl and I didn't feel like cutting it into two so HEREEEEEE IS 12K FOR YALL! ^_^ So, two ppl got it right in the comments of the last update XD Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the first years reunion! Do tell me what you think ^___^ BTW, if anyone's curious how long this fic is, you and I both don't know how long it is :") asdfghjkkl there is still so much I want to write and I really enjoy writing this. It might hit 30 chapters, or might be less. I'm not sure. But I hope everyone is patient with me and my updates. 🥺🥺
> 
> Oh and I'm obsessed with Heather by Conan Gray and I just find the song so fitting with this fic???????????????


	19. Summer part 1

9.3k words

* * *

Although Yamaguchi said he is going to think about it, but really, he texted Hisoka his answer the next day. Actually, the draft of his answer is already on his phone since the night Hisoka asked and he was searching for his courage to press send.

He finally did.

And that very much explains why he has a huge backpack on his back while standing in front of a STAR REX.

"Hop on, losers!" Hisoka honks repeatedly, catching a lot of passers-by’s attention. In the car, Yahaba, Misaki and Mari have already boarded the car. Mari occupies the back seat while the couple sat at the passenger's seat right beside Hisoka.

 _This is it_ , Yamaguchi says to himself. He's the one who wanted this.

Prior to today, the days were surprisingly... normal. He did return back to his old table. Misaki was the loudest. She clung onto Yamaguchi the entire period of lunch saying how she's glad her _'child'_ is back home.

Meanwhile, others act like nothing happened. Except well, Mari hasn't tried talking to him. Yamaguchi is quite grateful for that. He doesn't think that he wanted yet.

Why he had said that it was normal because it really was. They are after all a huge group of friends so it's not like he has to interact with all of them. Hisoka too limited his interactions with him and he's okay with that. Though, Yamaguchi admits. He feels bad whenever he sees Hisoka's expression towards him. He knows the older wants to talk casually with him but it was never a success as Yamaguchi always give him short answers.

He's just not ready yet...

Coming back to now, this is one of those times that Yamaguchi can see that Hisoka is trying.

Hisoka got out of the car to help with the bags in the trunk. Yamaguchi's bag happens to be the last one. It’s only courtesy that Yamaguchi stays until Hisoka has fully placed his bag.

"You sure you didn't leave anything? We still have time." Hisoka asks him by surprise.

Yamaguchi gulps, trying to not look at the latter. "Yeah." Yamaguchi replies with a slight nod. It's a bit cold of him but he can't help it.

After placing the bag, Yamaguchi was about to leave but suddenly, Hisoka stops him by his arms. "Wait."

Yamaguchi's eyes widen at Hisoka's hold. This is their first contact again after the last hug. His brows knitted slightly as he faces Hisoka.

"You forgot your slippers."

_What...?_

"Huh?"

His ex-boyfriend grins then points to his bag. "You usually would bring that green drawstring bag for slippers. I didn't see them. And I know how much you hate stuffing your slippers in your bag."

....

"Oh..." Yamaguchi mumbles embarrassedly. As matter of fact, he did forget his bag, probably at the doorstep. It's one thing that someone reminded him of his careless deed but it's another if that person is his ex. The way Hisoka said it...

Clearing his throat, Yamaguchi said thank you before sprinting back up the stairs.

Shaking his head, Hisoka chuckles at how clumsy Yamaguchi is. It feels familiar correcting the younger since he does it all the time back then. Just as he was about to close the truck, Hisoka was startled as his eyes accidentally meet with hazel glaring orbs.

 _Huh_.

How long has Kuroo been staring? Wouldn’t take a wild guess that the man most definitely has been eavesdropping. Hisoka notes how Kuroo doesn't care if tension was piercing out from his eyes. The man is pissed and it’s obvious.

At last, it was Kuroo who looked away first. The black-haired man faces the front when Yamaguchi boards on the vehicle. Automatically, the freckled boy sits next to Kuroo. As soon as Yamaguchi is seated, Kuroo stretches his arms to rest around the headrest just behind Yamaguchi's head.

 _Tsk_ , talk about petty, Hisoka rolls his eyes. One thing about Kuroo is that his pettiness always gets the best of him.

It is safe to say that no one is going to let Misaki drives again. Halfway through the journey, the driver changed to Misaki because the woman insisted to take over after their first stop. Obviously, everyone knows Misaki's insane driving capabilities but thanks to Hisoka who made a bet with her, knowing how well she never loses, leads to everyone in the car feeling like they are filming a spin-off of Fast and Furious.

The minute they arrive at the front of the resort, Sugawara is the first to slide open the door and jumps out of the car. "Land! Finally land!" He kneels just beside the car.

It's not just him, Akaashi too hops off the car without his shoes and his legs became so wobbly that he has to lean on Yamaguchi. "That... was..."

"Fun, wasn't it?!" Bokuto puffs out his chest and sends Misaki a thumbs up. _Of course_ , who else would enjoy such rollercoaster of death?

"See, Bokuto is the only one supportive of my driving skills." Misaki pulls Bokuto into a side hug. "You all are mean."

"No, love. We all just want to live." The remarks by her own boyfriend earned a jab on the ribs.

Well, at least they made it to their destination in one piece. Though that will be the last time ever letting Misaki touch the steering wheel as of this trip. Kuroo hopes so.

This isn't their first time here at this place. Maybe it is for Yahaba, Misaki and Yamaguchi. It's a pretty common place for a family vacation. Kuroo has been here with his family a few times. It is still as pretty as ever.

For a while, Sugawara went missing but then he came back with a baggage cart. Everyone begins unloading their bags from the car and onto the cart. It's very clear from the baggage that the girls have the biggest bags among them.

"Woah~ I've heard this place before. Haven't actually gotten to go here." Yamaguchi gapes, fixing the strap of his drawstring bag.

Just as he was admiring the lobby, suddenly a straw hat is placed above his head. "You look like you would tan easily." Yamaguchi turns to see Kuroo smiling at him. The latter also has a similar hat on his head.

"When did you get this?" Yamaguchi fixes the hat that was placed messily on his head.

"Just now. While Bokuto was making a scene." Kuroo laughs. On usual time, Kuroo would join Bokuto with his antics since they share the same brain cell but after he saw a gift shop nearby, instantly he runs to get one for himself.

There was a discount offer. Plus, if anyone really looks at it, it seems like they have matching hats. *coughs* Not like it was intentional or anything. It was cheap (not really) to buy two.

"I do get tan easily though. And it's not the red kind of tan, you know." Yamaguchi informs him.

That's one thing they have in common. Unlike Yahaba who gets super red if he sits under the sun for too long, Kuroo on the other hand doesn’t mind getting tan. In fact, he embraces his summer tan skin with open hands. Still, like he said, he gets tan very easily so he does need protection from sunlight just like the next person.

Now they're waiting in the lobby while Hisoka and Sugawara deal with the check-in at the counter. While waiting, Yamaguchi is battling with Yahaba at Tap Tap Revenge on his iPad. Misaki and Mari basically fall into another gossip of their favourite idols meanwhile Bokuto and Akaashi went to God knows where. _Those lovebirds, I swear_. Even Yamaguchi went looking for them a while ago only to come back saying that they are being disgustingly sweet at the gift shop.

However, what's taking the check-in so long? It's been 20 minutes and they are still stranded at the lobby. Plus, this damn hotel should really improve their air conditioning. Either that or the heat is really hot that has him sweating buckets.

"Ugh, Kuroo. What time is it?" Misaki asks as she fans herself with her hand fan. Feeling a little wind on his side, Kuroo scoots closer to her to get a taste of it. "Kuroo, stop sticking to me. It's hot!"

"I want to be fanned too!" Kuroo whines.

Although the woman groaned, but she moves her hand closer to the middle and fans both of them. "Bring your own damn fan next time. Again, what time is it?"

Kuroo's not sure if she's too lazy to check her own phone or what but Kuroo still fumbles for his phone in his pocket and takes out his phone. While he does so, something fell out from his pocket without him realizing.

Misaki, however, notices it and picks it up. "You drop these—woah!" She gapes, eyeing the thing that is still in the transparent plastic. "Is that green quartz?"

Seeing the item that he had bought stealthily in his friend's possession, Kuroo panics and tries to retrieve it back. "That's mine!"

The woman only pushes Kuroo's forehead away while inspecting the item thoroughly. "Where did you buy this?"

After a few tries, Misaki finally gives back the item to Kuroo, not without making fun of him. "Who are you going to give it to?" She flutters her eyes repeatedly in a teasing manner.

Kuroo groans, putting the necklace back in his pocket. "Who said it's for someone?"

"Aww, come on! Tell me! You know I don't like secrets between friends." She pouts as she tries to win her way by acting cute.

 _Eww_. Did she forget that Kuroo is repulsive to her non-existent "cuteness" as she is with his? "Keep it up and the secret will be buried deeper."

The latter rolls her eyes and gives Kuroo a light punch on the shoulder. "Heh, you're no fun. I'll know right away anyways if I see the person wearing that later."

Kuroo gulps. That is true though. If he gives this to that person anytime soon, Misaki would have figured it out immediately. _Damn_ , why did he have to hide it like it's some huge secret? Now he looks like a kid who’s afraid that other people would find out about his crush. But then again, that's kind of what's happening right now.

Argh! He should have just act cool when the necklace was discovered. Straight up say that it's a gift between friends for Yamaguchi. Instead, he unnecessarily got all flustered and shit. Sigh, this is the Yamaguchi's effect.

"You think this kind of necklace only exists here? You're going to jump into the wrong conclusions." Kuroo sticks his tongue out.

Misaki only huffs as she gives up guessing. Thankfully that she did. Misaki is a damn smart woman. And she has the luck of a horseshoe. She can actually figure it out if she puts her mind into it.

"Dang it! I lose again!" Yamaguchi slaps his forehead as Yahaba obtains another victory. This is his 3rd loss in a row! "How are you so good?!"

Yahaba snickers. "When you have a prodigy as your girlfriend, that's how."

"Dude, I would have called it quits playing games with my girlfriend if I keep on losing." Kuroo grimaces. Literally. He locked in his room for a whole day when he lost a FIFA match and he didn't touch his Xbox for a week. How does Yahaba do that?

Misaki clicks her tongue as she wriggles her finger. "That's what makes him different from you boys. Instead of refusing to play with me, he challenges me every time even though he knows he will lose."

"Hey! I win sometimes!" Yahaba says pointedly.

"By cheating." Kuroo corrects him.

"Excuse me, I would salute you if you cheat and win. Nothing gets past her, I tell you. See _my_ girlfriend's level."

Misaki grins as her boyfriend hypes her up. "Aww and you know I love it when you try to cheat."

Kuroo said this once and he will say it again. His two friends are singlehandedly the weirdest couple that he has ever encountered. "If you're _so_ good at games, why did you lose the paint match at our camp, huh?"

The woman rolls her eyes as she is remembered that horrid time. "Imagine having Lisa, that screamer in your team. She yells at every little thing and gave away our location so easily."

"Oh, yeah. Misaki sucks at team play."

"Correction! Other people suck and I got dragged into the rabbit hole."

"Are we going to sit here and talk about games or hop on into our room?"

At Hisoka's voice, everyone immediately sits up straight from having themselves relaxed on the sofa. Finally! They have waited so long!

"Sorry about the wait. Apparently, my aunt went and used our booked room for one of the crews and forgot to notify me." He sighs then handing one card to Mari. "Here's the girls’ room. It's actually a floor below us. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all!" The two girl choruses. Both of them are already cooing in excitement. Kuroo bets everyone is excited to go to the beach right now.

"Okay, let's go! And call Bokuto and Akaashi! Where in the devil are they?”

It's not a 5-star hotel obviously. But the pool scenery is better than having to face a construction site. Yeah, that's what Kuroo got the last time he booked a hotel with his friends.

"Woah. That shit is high." Yahaba gasps while he peeks outside. It would have been so much better if their room is facing the beach. Then again, that's for another price.

First thing first, they set down their bags aside and prepare to take out the mattress under one of the beds. This room only has two queen beds. Thank God for extra mattresses though. As soon as the extra mattress is placed near the sliding door, Bokuto instantly jumps on one of the queen beds and pulls Akaashi with him. "I call the dibs on this one!"

Meanwhile, Kuroo jumps onto the other bed. "I'm taking this!"

"Me too!" Yahaba plops his back right next to Kuroo with a snicker. He really thought he won something until he sits up and sees that everyone is looking at him with a blank expression. "What?" It's after seeing how Yamaguchi and Hisoka are standing awkwardly at the front of the extra mattress that Yahaba understands how awkward the situation is. "Ouh... What do we do..."

Rolling his eyes, Kuroo mercilessly kicks Yahaba's butt until he falls onto the extra mattress then he tugs Yamaguchi onto the bed. "Oops sorry. Room's full."

"Not fair!" Yahaba protests.

Sugawara chuckles before claiming the sofa instead of taking another mattress under the other bed. "Sucks to be you, Yahaba."

Kuroo can't imagine if Yamaguchi and Hisoka have to share the same bed. Yamaguchi agreeing to tag along in this trip is already a wonder. He has to give props to Hisoka because boy, Kuroo is sure happy that Yamaguchi is right here.

"Your wrist is so tiny." Kuroo circles Yamaguchi's right wrist with his thumb and middle finger.

The freckled boy giggles as he starts comparing their hands side by side. "Oh, yeah. Now that you’ve mentioned it."

 _Ah_... something about him coming into terms that he likes Yamaguchi is such a blessing. Kuroo is finally admitting a lot of things that he likes about the younger.

His smile. His laugh. And how strong Yamaguchi is. He's really strong for this. Not many people are willing to put aside their past relationship. It's even worse when they parted in bad terms and coming back to this group meant seeing the people that hurt him.

Kuroo will make sure that there's nothing here that can take away that smile.

"Yamaguchi, do you mind if we talk for a while?" Hisoka suddenly asks.

 _Never mind_. The boy's smile has already left his face and is replaced with a shocked expression. The reply came late but Yamaguchi still nods his head and follows Hisoka outside.

Why do they have to speak privately? Why outside? Everyone seems intrigued as to what the content of their conversation could be but Kuroo is slightly annoyed. According to Yamaguchi, Hisoka planned to keep his distance.

Pfft. Well, from what he is seeing since this morning, the distance he meant is probably the size of a peanut.

"Kuroo-chan~ if you keep doing that people will easily know your secret~" Kuroo hears Sugawara's high voice next to him. Immediately, he slaps his ear because the whisper tickled him.

"You shocked me!" Kuroo hisses in a hush voice.

Pushing Kuroo's bag to the side, Sugawara sits directly in front of Kuroo. "No but seriously. Your face always goes like this." He pulls the corners of his lips down into an exaggerated frown.

"No, it doesn’t."

Sugawara clicks his tongue. "Uh... Yes, it does. What are you? Jealous?"

"Of what?" Kuroo feigns ignorance as he glances around the room to see if anyone is eavesdropping their conversation. Akaashi and Bokuto are too busy talking outside at the veranda. Meanwhile, Yahaba left to check on his girlfriend.

The grey-haired male gives him an assuring smile. "Do you really think that Yamaguchi would go back to Hisoka?"

"I didn't say that..." Kuroo replies.

"But you're thinking of it."

It's not like Kuroo thinks Yamaguchi and Hisoka would get back together immediately. In fact, they are barely on speaking terms. Still... it's not impossible...

 _Psh!_ What is he even thinking? He has seen how heartbroken Yamaguchi was when they broke up. There's no way he would go through that again. Besides... Hisoka made it clear that he likes Mari... though Kuroo’s not sure why they are yet to become a couple...

"Earth to Kuroo??!" Sugawara claps in front of his face, bringing him back to reality.

Kuroo blinks his eyes repeatedly. "Huh?"

"God, you really like him do you?"

Shaking his head, he isn't letting anything get into his head. Moreover, so what if Yamaguchi gets back together with Hisoka? It isn't like he has any chance with Yamaguchi.

Right?

"Oh, he's back." Sugawara says, nudging his chin to the door.

Glancing to where the grey-haired male points, Yamaguchi enters the room alone with a straight face. There's barely any expression on his face as he approaches Kuroo's bed. "So,” He sits on the bed again. “What should we do first?"

"Ooh~ What did Hisoka say to you?" Sugawara teases the younger by jabbing his knee.

"It’s nothing important, really." Yamaguchi tries to shrug it off under the rug.

"Heh~ Yamaguchi, you keeping secrets from me now.~"

The freckled boy laughs as he pats Sugawara's hand when the latter kept teasing him with his eyes. "Really! It's stupid."

Unlike Sugawara, Kuroo can't even bring himself to laugh. He's probably looking unimpressed, _which_ he is.

Something that he can't even share with Sugawara? Tsk. What does he care?

"Kuroo, what do you want to do after this?" The freckled boy turns to Kuroo with an excited expression. Damn, even if Kuroo is not in that much of a good mood, seeing Yamaguchi's glistening eyes made a twitch of his lips.

With a sigh, he mirrors Yamaguchi's smile. "What about you?"

"Me?" Yamaguchi hums, taking out the black rubber band from his wrist. "Maybe outside?" He suggests while trying to tie his long hair.

Kuroo likes the idea. In fact, he has really been wanting to— _what the fuck?_

Kuroo's eyes are suddenly glued to Yamaguchi's right wrist where there lies a bracelet made of green stones. He was _very_ sure that the bracelet wasn't there previously. And it looked a bit similar to the ones he saw in the shop.

"Is that... new?" Kuroo points to Yamaguchi's bracelet.

"Huh? This..? Oh, yeah. It is. A gift." Yamaguchi says then wriggles that thing in front of them. "Isn't it pretty?"

Kuroo’s not stupid. There’s only one explanation of the sudden appearance of the bracelet. Obviously, Hisoka gave that to him. Why the fuck would he?!

Maybe it wasn't just in Kuroo’s head. Maybe they are trying to mend things. What if _that_ was the purpose of this trip? It wasn't to just let Yamaguchi into the group again but it's for reconciliation between the former lovers.

Rage boils up in Kuroo's heart as he glares at Yamaguchi's wrist. "It doesn't suit you." He spouts without a glance. Instantly, Yamaguchi's smile fell.

"I think it's cute." Yamaguchi replies with a pout.

Kuroo shrugs as he stands up from the bed. "A necklace would suit you better."

 _A necklace?_ Well, Kuroo doesn't have to be so mean about it, Yamaguchi frowns deeper. Looking back at the bracelet, is it really that bad? He was about to take it off when Sugawara halts his hand. "It's pretty, trust me. He's just jealous."

Yamaguchi pauses.

 _... Of the bracelet_? Well, if he's not mistaken it's not that expensive. If Kuroo wants one, Yamaguchi doesn't mind buying one for him.

Weird.

"Anyways, let's get ready for the beach!"

The nine of them run to the beach like excited children being let off by their parents. Yahaba immediately goes to find a good spot while the girls are taking pictures at every step they make. Somehow, they manage to drag Yamaguchi to become the photographer.

After posing for the 10th time, Mari gives him the ‘okay’ sign. Running towards the woman, Yamaguchi hands her the camera. For a brief moment, their eyes met and Mari gives him a little smile. Yamaguchi too returns the gesture with a nod.

Honestly, even before this whole fiasco happened, Mari and him weren't exactly that close. There are not many interactions between them but they're definitely close enough to be called friends. At first, Yamaguchi couldn't even look at Mari without feeling hurt.

However, after the talk with Hisoka, knowing that they're not together, it kind of ease the way for Yamaguchi to be friends again with Mari. Though, just like Hisoka, Yamaguchi tries to limit their interactions.

"Guys, over here!" Yahaba waves to them. Everyone started running towards Yahaba and they all roar when they spot two poles in the middle stuck in the sand. "Got your net?"

"Right here." Kuroo takes one out from his bag. They weren't sure if they could even play beach volleyball at the place but thank God there are poles to attach the net.

After putting their stuff aside and the net has been hung, they all begin dividing into two groups. Since they are an odd number, one has to be in charge of the scoreboard while the other two girls become the linesman.

Only the first game where they all played in a civilised manner. By the 2nd and 3rd game, everyone just joins in the court and play. To Kuroo, the best thing about beach volleyball is the sand. It's a great practice for them because the sand court creates resistance which can develop excellent endurance and stamina. By the 4th match, most of the guys have taken off their shirts. Well, Kuroo and Yahaba weren't wearing one to begin with. Hisoka, Sugawara and Bokuto did it later. Only Yamaguchi and Akaashi still have their floral shirts on.

Not like it matters but Yamaguchi is slightly embarrassed to show them his body. He still has abs, _thankfully_. Just sometimes, the freckles on his body are very... eye-catching. Once, Yamaguchi went to the beach with Karasuno members, almost anyone who walks by stares at him a tad longer because of his freckles. It’s not a bad thing! He’s just… self-aware.

"Yamaguchi, nice serve!" Kuroo shouts as they're in position.

Doing what he always does, he takes a deep breath before throwing the ball up. Slowly, he takes a couple of steps then jump and baam! The ball hits perfectly against his palm.

They all watch as Yamaguchi's ball slowly flies but suddenly the course changes and it hits Bokuto's shoulder instead. Yamaguchi’s team hoots in victory.

"Ugh, I hate when you do that!" Yahaba groans. The light brown-haired male had witnessed first-hand of that nasty serve for two years and he still hates it.

Yamaguchi gives Sugawara a high five before he gets ready for another serve.

The games continue for a few more rounds before they all deemed super thirsty. Half of them decided to go to the nearest shop to buy freshly cold drinks while others stayed. While waiting, Yamaguchi is bouncing the ball repeatedly with his forearms. However, due to him accidentally trip over a large shell, he sent the ball flying and it immediately lands on Kuroo's sandwich. Poor fresh out of the plastic sandwich that is now dipped into the sand.

"Oh my God! Kuroo, I'm so sorry!" Yamaguchi shrieks. The black-haired man remains unmoving with his hands still hanging as he stares at his no longer edible sandwich. "I didn’t mean to but—" Yamaguchi tries to stifle his laughter because Kuroo's reaction is too funny and well, this whole situation _is_ funny.

Kuroo squints in displeasure as he picks up the forlorn sandwich. "You think this is funny?"

"No. Absolutely not." Once again, Yamaguchi bites his lips to stop himself from laughing but he just couldn't. "Maybe a little."

"I'll show you what's funny!" Kuroo throws the sandwich aside.

With a dash, Yamaguchi shrieks and begins taking off for his dear life. He didn't even get far though because Kuroo easily catches up to him and scoops him before wrestling him to the ground. Once Yamaguchi is on the ground, Kuroo literally rolls him in the sand like coating a patty with bread crumbs. "Okay, I'll buy you a new sandwich. Please—Kuroo stop!" Yamaguchi giggles while trying to catch Kuroo's hands.

"Buy me 2." Kuroo negotiates.

Yamaguchi gawks in disbelief. "Where did that extra 1 come from?"

"The interest since I can't eat it now."

When Kuroo jabs his abdomen, Yamaguchi finally raises a white flag. "Okay! Okay! I will." He admits defeat. Breaths are uneven as he tries to breathe properly after being tortured. _God_ , he thought he would pass out from Kuroo tickling him.

"Pleasure doing business." Kuroo smirks before pulling Yamaguchi's hand to help the latter sit up.

Upon being pulled up, the older who is sitting on his knees didn't budge one bit when Yamaguchi was sitting up. All of the sudden, Yamaguchi's face is very close to Kuroo.

Both of them are still cackling when slowly, the laughter dies down. However, despite knowing how close their proximity is, neither was pulling away. Kuroo's gaze automatically goes down to Yamaguchi's lips and he knows the younger is doing the same thing.

It's been a while since they are this close. Well, not like there any many instances of it. Kuroo can hear his own heart beating loudly. Surprisingly, their hands are still intact together.

Kuroo wanted nothing more than to close the gap. Yamaguchi isn't pulling away. _Why isn't he pulling away?_ But then… Kuroo feels Yamaguchi's bracelet against the tip of his fingers.

Instantly, the picture of Hisoka and Yamaguchi appears in his head, breaking the mood. Kuroo distances his head first. "You owe me." He forces out a laugh. It sounded natural to him, which is good. It's good to pretend like nothing happened.

Yamaguchi too looks like he was unsure of what had happened. It was probably something in the moment.

Standing up, Kuroo goes back to pick the forlorn sandwich he threw and find the nearest trashcan. Looking around, thank God that his other friends were busy with other things. Kuroo just hopes nobody saw that.

_Sigh._

Concealing his feelings seems to be harder than he had expected.

After a day at the beach, by 6 pm, they all head back to their respective rooms. Even if they had already showered in the restroom by the beach, but Kuroo still feel there's sand taking asylum in his hair.

"I'm showering first!" Yamaguchi announces as soon as they step into their hotel room.

"Me second!" Yahaba raises his hand in lightning speed.

"I'm third." Followed by Akaashi then Hisoka and soon, Kuroo.

"I'll shower with Akaashi” Bokuto declares which earns multiple protests in the room. Akaashi face-palms himself as he takes a step away from Bokuto. "No, you won't. You're going last." The younger refuses.

Heaving out a sigh, Bokuto then goes to latch himself on Kuroo's arms. "Then I'll just shower with Kuroo then."

It's not something new. They went to the bathhouse together too many times to count. Besides, what's to be embarrassed about showering together between guys? He has seen everyone naked here since they all went to the hot-spring last semester, including Akaashi. Which means... Yamaguchi is the only exception. Maybe they all should go there again.

_Oh shit._

Kuroo gulps. If they all go to the hot-spring with Yamaguchi, that means he’ll see…

 _Stop! Stop! Stop!_ Why is Kuroo visualizing it now?! _Nonononono_ ~ The purpose was to be closer friends because what better way to bring emotional intimacy than through physical proximity. At least that is what his culture tells them. Yes. Definitely that. Not like he really wanted to see Yamaguchi naked or something. Pfft!

Speaking of the man, Yamaguchi grabs his towel and gleefully skips inside the bathroom. Great that he's out of Kuroo's sight for now. Just then, suddenly Sugawara too picks up his towel and strides to the bathroom. Before he twists the door open, he gives Kuroo a wink then shouts. "Yamaguchi, I'm entering!" The lock clicks open and Sugawara enters the bathroom, not forgetting to stick his tongue out at Kuroo.

_What the fuck?!_

Of course, they'd be close enough to shower together just like Kuroo and Bokuto. But damn... how lucky is Sugawara!

Realizing what he had just said to himself, Kuroo takes a pillow from the bed and began hitting himself in the face.

WHY. ARE. YOU. SAYING. HE'S. LUCKY?!

Damn you, Kuroo! He curses to himself. He should be jailed for being such a pervert. How can he have such impure thoughts towards his friend?!

"Dude, are you okay?" Bokuto scans his friend in worry.

After a satisfying amount of self-hitting, Kuroo throws the pillow aside. "Yeah, I'm fine." He shakes his head. "By the way, where are we going to have dinner?"

"Uh... the place that Hisoka said we are going to?" Akaashi tells him.

Kuroo cocks his head in confusion. "The hotel pub? I thought that was tomorrow?"

"What are you talking about? It's tonight. That's why it took so long for the girls to come down just now. They were preparing their outfits." Yahaba adds.

Oh, shoot! He was planning to look for any ironing room in the hotel since his black top needs some ironing beforehand. If this was any normal occasion, Kuroo would have pulled a long-sleeve shirt and black jeans.

However, Hisoka did warn them to wear something nice like you're attending David Beckham's 45th birthday. Perhaps, there would be rather interesting people guesting at the bar that Hisoka’s aunt had booked for them as a token for their willingness to help with the summer shoot. 3 days in a hotel and a drinking night? Sign them the fuck up!

Just when Kuroo’s in contemplation, Akaashi suddenly pulls out a clothing iron from his backpack. "I knew I had to bring this." He says, presenting the iron like at an auction. Actually, for now, it does worth a million dollar.

"Thank you!" All of them shouts in unison.

Although the legal age to drink is 20 and not all of them met the criteria, it's never a problem when you have a connection. The youngest among them is Yamaguchi who is barely 18 and sneaking him into the bar is a piece of cake.

Yamaguchi was nervous at first, which was why he clung onto Sugawara the whole time at the entrance.

Meanwhile, the others whistle in amusement as they scan the dimmed place. Now, _this_ is the benefit of being friends with Hisoka. His connections are amazing ever since he was a kid.

"Welcome! I see you made it." A woman with a white fitted dress that compliments her perfect hourglass figure waltz towards them.

Sugawara leans closer to Yamaguchi to whisper. "I'm sure you know this is Hisoka's aunt."

Yamaguchi gulps. Yes, he has seen her before in pictures. Although she’s Hisoka’s aunt, there are only 8 years gap between them. Hisoka mentions her all the time when they were dating. However, Yamaguchi doubts any of Hisoka's family members know him.

"Come, I'll show you to your place." She beckons them to follow her.

Woah… Even her walk is elegant. Yamaguchi thinks that if Ayumi aged a few years, she would be just like Hisoka's aunt. Beautiful and exuding massive confidence.

"I hope you guys don't mind sitting at the table next to ours. Though I have to warn you, kids, we are pretty noisy." She winks.

"Don't worry! We are pretty noisy too." Bokuto says smugly while pointing his thumb to his chest.

Giggling, she nods as she briefs everyone on where to find the drinks. There is waiter service but if they would like to order at the counter is fine as well.

All of them takes a seat on the white sofa. They are directly facing the huge window that shows the night scenery. It's really amazing. A place like this, who would've thought that Yamaguchi would be in such place at the age of 18? Thank God it's far from Miyagi. He can't imagine meeting anyone he knew here of all places.

The waiter comes to their table and takes their order. Yamaguchi is seriously at lost to the list of drinks that his friends ordered. He's pretty sure all of them are alcoholic drinks.

"What about you, Yamaguchi?"

All eyes are waiting for Yamaguchi to state his order. Even Akaashi had ordered an alcoholic drink. Should he get one too? But which one is the weakest one? His hand trembles with the menu.

"A coke for this one." Kuroo takes the menu off from Yamaguchi's hand.

 _A coke?_ They are at this fine place and all he can drink is coke?

"What?" Kuroo asks when Yamaguchi is pouting at him. "You suck at handling your liquor. If you want, you can have a sip of mine."

Tsk. He knows that! But still, Yamaguchi too wants to order a fancy drink. Oh well, he'll just do as Kuroo say. Just take a sip maybe not only from Kuroo but others as well.

"Damn, all this for a photoshoot? Living the good life, Hisoka." Yahaba toots.

Hisoka scoffs. "You think modelling for someone is easy? Of course, she has to return the favour of me and Kuroo's time. Especially when we're doing it 2 weeks before our finals." Being reminded of their misery, they fall into fits of groans and boos.

Sure, this is a summer vacation trip. However, they all live far away, thus they usually would have a trip before everyone goes back to their hometown. It's just unfortunate that their trip had to be earlier because Hisoka's aunt wanted the photoshoot with them to happen before summer vacation starts. What a way to utilize the opportunity.

Their drinks soon arrive and each holds their glass up. "Okay, Sugawara. As the oldest, you do the honour of toast."

The grey-haired male lifts his glass higher. "I don't know what to say. Let's just enjoy this night and have fun. Oh! And we have to thank Hisoka for this lovely opportunity." Everyone around the table starts thanking him altogether. "Hopefully Hisoka will be a well-known model someday!"

"Yeah!" They all clink their glasses together before taking a sip.

They all spend the night just talking and giggling and talking again. It's great spending time with them in this place. It's only something Yamaguchi has seen it in movies. He definitely didn't regret taking Hisoka's offer.

As time goes by, there were times where the women at the table next to him kept waving and glancing towards them. Yamaguchi is obviously weird out by it. Aren't these women like 25 or something? Their gazes are pretty flirtatious if anyone asks him. Usually, the eyes are directed to Bokuto, Kuroo and Hisoka. Maybe that's why Akaashi is literally laying a possessive hand on Bokuto's thigh. Either that or that Akaashi is slightly drunk.

"I'm going to order another drink.” Kuroo says as he stands up.

"Just ask the waiter." Bokuto suggests.

Kuroo sighs, already moving away from his seat. "Seems like they're busy. I'll be back."

"I'm going to the restroom. Misaki, come with me?" Mari asks to which the latter immediately agrees. In the meantime, Hisoka had left his seat to converse with his aunt at the table next to them.

Yamaguchi watches how Kuroo strides to the bar counter which is slightly far from them. As soon as he walks past the table beside them, one of the staring women also stands up while the others are wishing her luck.

 _Wait_... She can't be...

"Oh, that happens often." Sugawara says as he twirls with the stick in his drink. He sees the way Yamaguchi's eyes squint (in discontent) at the woman with the blue skirt. "If you're wondering, yes Hisoka and Kuroo especially get a lot of older women after them."

"They're just after a one night stand." Akaashi groans with obvious displeasure in his voice. Of course, he would when his boyfriend is also a target of those kinds of eyes.

"Well, if you look at them, they do look older than their age. Plus, we're not legally allowed to be here. Pretty sure these people wouldn't think that there are minors here." Sugawara shrugs.

That's true. But it doesn't change the fact that Kuroo is still a minor. Unlike Hisoka, Kuroo has yet to celebrate his 20th birthday so technically... STILL A MINOR!

"You say this happens often?" Yamaguchi bites his cheek.

According to Sugawara, in many events either universities or outdoor events, there would always be men and women who would approach them, asking for their numbers. For the shy ones usually would ask for a picture. The bolder ones straightaway ask whether they’re dating anybody.

 _Huh_. Yamaguchi had no idea he was in a relationship with someone so desirable. He has always known that Hisoka is a famous senior at his university. But wow. Why the hell would Hisoka accept his confession when there are a lot of other men and women who are probably on the same league as him that he can easily get?

Doesn't matter. It's no wonder that their relationship ended.

Seeing how Yamaguchi is having a moment with himself, Sugawara tugs Akaashi's shirt before whispering something in his ear. The black-haired male listens intently before a smile creeps up on his face. He gives Sugawara an excited nod of approval.

"So," Sugawara clears his throat, catching Yamaguchi's attention again. "Because we _know_ how much of a hassle situation like this is for us, we usually have a way to avoid it."

 _Oh..?_ Yamaguchi shifts closer to hear Sugawara better.

"Usually, we would just say that none of us is available, which is the truth. But for the persistent ones, extra steps are necessary." Sugawara explains but he's trying so hard to not laugh. Yahaba and Bokuto who is only hearing this for the first time look confused. They were about to ask what the fuck is Sugawara talking about when Akaashi silences them with his glare. "For those whose partners aren't present, usually we pretend to be each other's lovers. Ya know, just for the sake of repelling them flirtatious people."

"I see..." Yamaguchi nods, believing every word Sugawara utters. Akaashi had to hide his smile behind his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Then," Sugawara puts down his drink on the table. "Why don't you help Kuroo out?"

By this time, Bokuto and Yahaba already know the scheme that Sugawara is about to pull.

Yamaguchi points towards himself. "Me? Why me?"

"No reason." Yahaba joins in the fun. "I mean, we all have done that. You should too. Aren't you and Kuroo very close?"

Yamaguchi gulps. Everyone at the table nods in agreement and he even got a thumbs up from Bokuto. "But... what do I have...to do?" He stutters.

"It's not hard. Just pretend that you're Kuroo's boyfriend, that's all."

The way Sugawara says it like it's the easiest task in the world. Yamaguchi can't act. He can't even lie. How will he pull that off? “How do I do that?”

It’s Akaashi’s turn to bullshit his way in. “Just hug him. Touch his face or something.” He suggests while demonstrating it on Bokuto.

"Don't forget to give her the stinky eye." Bokuto adds to which him and Yahaba immediately high-5. "I mean, that would be good of you to do that."

"For Kuroo." Akaashi reprimands him, although that was just to solidify his decision.

In Yamaguchi's head, he really wants to help Kuroo. He has seen the way that woman looks at Kuroo. She's too old for him! There's no way Kuroo would say yes. It’s not like he’s jealous or anything but… this is for Kuroo’s sake! Yeah…

"I'll do it…" He stands up hesitantly before making his way towards Kuroo. He glances back to their table a few times and the group gives him more encouraging smile to motivate Yamaguchi.

Once the younger is gone from their sight, instantly they all burst out laughing. "Oh my God, you're so bad, Suga!"

The grey-haired male pretends to flip his hair before popping another _mochi_ in his mouth. "When have I ever been a saint?" _Besides_ , Sugawara thinks. _Kuroo would thank me on this._

Kuroo was waiting for his new drink to be prepared. It is supposed to be just a short trip to the counter. However, before he gets his drink, a woman with a blue skirt and black cardigan approaches him. "Hey, there." She starts. "Is this seat taken?"

"Not at all. Please." He ushers the woman to sit on the stool next to him. Kuroo recognizes this woman as one of the people sitting at the table beside theirs.

The woman taps her finger rhythmically before she turns to Kuroo again. "So what are you? A model? Wait let me guess." She hums seductively. "Perhaps, an unexpected job like an accountant?"

The black-haired male chuckles. Accountant, really? "A university student." He answers truthfully.

The woman's eyes widen before it goes back to normal. The corner of her lips lifts in amusement. "Very young." She hums seductively. "Legal age, I hope."

Kuroo is no stranger to people's flirting. Usually, he would say _'I have a boyfriend'_ but he no longer has that card. He could still lie, though. However, he wants to see how far this will go.

"You're hopeful?" Kuroo replies, resting his cheek in his palm.

The woman mirrors his actions. "I suppose. Then again, you must have been since you're here in a bar."

"You got a point." Kuroo can't say that Hisoka's aunt had sneaked them in. Let's just play along for the night.

The bartender then puts Kuroo's drink on the countertop. His drink is ready and he should head back to the table. But something tells him to stay a little longer.

"What a beautiful color. Haven't had that in a while.” She says in a sultry voice. "Can I have a sip?"

 _Her voice._ She's not even low-key about flirting with him. It amuses Kuroo a lot. "Go ahead."

He allows the woman to take the drink into her hands. Twirling the stick, she finally shoots her shot like how Kuroo expected she would. "So tell me, are you one of those hot but not available guys or am I wrong?"

Before Kuroo could think of an answer, a third person’s voice suddenly interjects between the two. "You got it right the first time." Kuroo is startled to find Yamaguchi unexpectedly stands in front of him.

 _Yamaguchi?_ What is he doing?

The freckled boy parts Kuroo's legs before he settles in between Kuroo's thighs. "What was taking you so long?" Yamaguchi asks but his eyes remain on the woman. Although Bokuto tells him to give her the stinky eye but Yamaguchi couldn't bring himself to intimidate a stranger.

"Excuse me, who are you?" The woman asks. Her previous flirty smile drops into an annoyed expression.

"Isn't it clear?" Yamaguchi says as he takes both of Kuroo's arms and circles it around Yamaguchi's waist. The older's palms rest right in front of Yamaguchi's stomach. Kuroo suddenly feels like he can't breathe. Even worse when Yamaguchi leans backwards until his back is against Kuroo's chest. "I'm his boyfriend, duh."

When the woman is still not budging, probably in a state of shock, Yamaguchi's left hand lift to touch the side of Kuroo's face before he turns to whisper on Kuroo's ear.

"Isn't that right?"

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Kuroo can feel Yamaguchi's lips moving against the shell of his ears. Shit, that's so fucking hot! It sends shivers down Kuroo's spine.

He has no idea what the fuck Yamaguchi is doing. But his night has just gotten so much better!

The woman after witnessing such scene, she instantly excuses herself to the bathroom. Seeing the way she stormed away, Yamaguchi felt guilty. Perhaps it is better if he had said it nicely. But his seniors deemed that he should be aggressive.

As for Kuroo, he didn't fucking mind the woman anymore. In this position with Yamaguchi, he can smell Yamaguchi’s usual sweet perfume on his neck. God, being in this position is so… _damn_! How he wishes that they don't have to go back to their table. "Lord, you're testing me." Kuroo exhales as leans his forehead on Yamaguchi's shoulder.

"Hmm? What's that?" Yamaguchi fails to catch what Kuroo had whispered. "Oh, and I'm sorry if this catches you by surprise." The freckled boy turns around to face Kuroo. However, he didn’t expect for Kuroo to remain his hands around Yamaguchi. Now the latter's palms are placed at the bottom of his spine. "They said I should help you repel any people that try to flirt with you."

"Who said?"

"Sugawara. And the others. Apparently, this is the way you guys usually do." Yamaguchi replies innocently.

 _Those bastards._ He can't believe they just fooled Yamaguchi like that. Of all people, Sugawara?

But damn, prank or not, Kuroo feels like thanking them for this idea.

"How long do we have to stay like this?" Yamaguchi asks. Kuroo can see how Yamaguchi is having trouble keeping their eye contact. Something about that makes Kuroo quite pleased.

"Until another drink is done.” Kuroo gets the bartender’s attention and told him another order for his ‘ _boyfriend_ ’. That felt so good to say it. He purposely picked the longest and most complicate drink to make. He would be crazy to not savour his sweet time with Yamaguchi here. "Since you're playing the role of my boyfriend, you've got to play it convincingly." Kuroo brings Yamaguchi's arms and places it on each side of his shoulders before Kuroo’s arms go back to circle Yamaguchi's waist.

"Well, how do you think I am doing?"

"Pretty well, I say." Kuroo chuckles, hoping Yamaguchi wouldn't mind that he pulled the latter closer. From the other's grin, Yamaguchi didn't seem like he actually minded.

"Glad, that I'm able to help." Yamaguchi swipes Kuroo's bangs to the side. Maybe he's enjoying this pretence a little too much. This is all for Kuroo's favour, he reminds himself.

Just when Yamaguchi did, Kuroo's eyes fall onto the green bracelet on his wrist. Like a switch, his face darkens. Yamaguchi notices this.

"What is it with this bracelet that you don't like?" The freckled boy questions. Like it really has been a question mark in his head. To say it is ugly, it's far from it. Even if it is, it shouldn't annoy Kuroo that much.

Trying to change the subject, Kuroo asks whether Yamaguchi wants anything else to drink. However, the younger left no space for diversion of the topic. "Seriously, Kuroo. Does this bracelet remind you of something?"

Heaving out a sigh, there's really no escape as to where Kuroo can avoid the topic. "Okay. It's not the bracelet. But who the bracelet is from."

The confusion in Yamaguchi's expression deepens. "The store lady? What's wrong with her?"

"Not where he bought it. It's him! The one who gave you the gift!"

Yamaguchi had to pause momentarily to swim in the same wavelength as Kuroo. _Nothing_. He still has no idea what Kuroo is talking about. "Kuroo, who is _'he'_? I got this from the store lady! She was the one who gave me this as a gift when I went searching for Akaashi and Bokuto."

....

_… Say what?_

"... Hisoka didn't give this to you?"

Has he jumped into a wrong conclusion again?

Hearing his ex's name, Yamaguchi's face turns unamused. "You think Hisoka gave me this bracelet?"

Technically, yes he did. "You didn't have the bracelet before you went to talk to him. And when you came back, poof! It's there!"

"Oh my God, you're reading into it too much!" Yamaguchi actually laughs at how ridiculous Kuroo sounds. "I just happened to start wearing it at that time!"

Er... So much for Kuroo’s observation and deduction skills. Maybe it deteriorates when it comes to Yamaguchi. "Then, what did you guys talk about at that time?" Kuroo doesn't care if he sounds like a jealous (boy)friend. It's been playing in his mind for the whole day.

"If you really want to know." Yamaguchi intertwines his fingers at the back of Kuroo's nape. "He asked me if I'm comfortable and if I'm not, is there anything that he could do."

"That's it?"

Yamaguchi knitted his eyebrows. "What did you expect? That Hisoka wants me back?" He jokes. However, seeing how Kuroo looks terribly guilty, maybe that is what the older had in mind. "Oh, Kuroo... why do you come to the worst conclusion when it comes to me?"

Kuroo groans. "You tell me."

"You know I won't. He doesn't love me like that anymore." Yamaguchi mutters. In fact, after moving to the city, it's only then Yamaguchi realizes that he and Hisoka seem like they come from two different worlds. At one of his poor moments, he even wondered if Hisoka ever loved him.

"He loved you. It's possible that his feelings never left." Kuroo says.

Yamaguchi blinks sadly. "How sure are you?"

"Do you still love him?" Kuroo asks the younger instead. When he did, his face turns serious. Honestly, Kuroo didn't want to ask this. Mostly because the answer scares him. The answer could either break him or appease him.

Meanwhile, Yamaguchi is stalling to answer. He's thinking the best way to put it into words because he himself isn't too sure about what he's feeling. "Yeah, I do." He answers at last.

With just those three words, Kuroo thinks he feels a hammer dropped and shattered his heart. _Of course_. What did he expect? He's pretty sure it's not easy to get rid of the feelings he harboured for years.

"But," Yamaguchi continues. "It's different. Just like how he says he still loves me but neither of us means it in _that_ way. It's just... as a person who has been with me, I still love him. But not in a way I want to be with him." Yamaguchi explains.

Ah... Kuroo thinks he can understand Yamaguchi's position. Perhaps, he is in the same boat when it comes to Tsukishima. He guesses that Yamaguchi has come to the stage of acceptance.

Still, Kuroo can't help himself from being happy after hearing that.

"I'm proud of you." Kuroo states earnestly. He really means it. Coming here, he's really mature to be able to handle his feelings well. Then again, hasn't he always? With Kei, with Hisoka. _Damn_. Kuroo admires him so much.

The drink they ordered is finally served on the countertop so Kuroo let's go of Yamaguchi's waist with great regret. _Sigh_. Can't they keep pretending until the end of the night?

Kuroo takes one glass while Yamaguchi takes the other. While they're walking on their way back, Yamaguchi spots the previous woman just coming out from the bathroom. It was like a reflex, Yamaguchi quickly intertwines his fingers with Kuroo's. The taller looked alarmed at first but after a few signals through Yamaguchi's eyes, Kuroo can see what he meant.

God, this night is such a testament for his heart. But Kuroo likes it so much, it's insane.

When they arrive, everyone is already there including the ones who had a bathroom break. Upon seeing Hisoka, Yamaguchi gently pulls his hand away.

Noticing the emptiness in his hand, Kuroo's palm goes to rest on Yamaguchi's waist instead. Perhaps his hand found a new favourite spot which can only be unlocked tonight. "Sit next to me." Kuroo whispers into Yamaguchi's ears.

"Uh... sure." Yamaguchi says.

"Oh." Yahaba points towards the two. "Is it still going on?" He says in a hushed voice.

Kuroo nods as he takes a seat on the single-seat sofa. It's too narrow but he pulls Yamaguchi to sit beside him anyways. The previously confident Yamaguchi suddenly became hesitant and Kuroo knows exactly why.

Hisoka is staring at them with a raised eyebrow so Sugawara hurriedly leans to whisper something in Hisoka's ear. He's guessing the grey-haired male is telling Hisoka about the inside joke. Even so, Kuroo knows from Hisoka's gaze, he doesn't seem to be impressed.

Of course, he wouldn’t, Kuroo scoffs. When has he ever liked the interactions between Kuroo and Yamaguchi? Is it jealousy?

The hand that was previously on the younger's waist slides up until it’s on Yamaguchi's shoulder. _Hisoka has no right to be._ Kuroo draws Yamaguchi closer while he maintains the eye contact with Hisoka.

The first one to look away is Hisoka. The man then scoffs before taking a sip of his drink like he's making fun of Kuroo. What's infuriating Kuroo is that shouldn’t Hisoka look more furious? Still, Kuroo isn't sure where Hisoka is at when it comes to his feelings with Yamaguchi. The one thing he knows...

Hisoka doesn't like him with Yamaguchi.

The event took a turn when suddenly Mari who is next to Hisoka slowly leans her head on Hisoka's shoulder. It looks like the alcohol made her lightheaded. It's the usual, honestly. Back then, Hisoka would be the one lending a shoulder when Mari had too much drink. Unconsciously, Hisoka’s lips tug upwards into a fond smile as he pats the woman's forehead. However, realizing that Yamaguchi is probably watching, Hisoka's hand pauses mid-air as he glances at Yamaguchi's direction.

Indeed, the freckled boy is looking.

His face bears no expression and Hisoka doesn’t know what it means. But then... Yamaguchi smiled. It was just a faint smile but Hisoka can decipher what Yamaguchi is trying to say.

_It's okay._

To say Hisoka was shocked is an understatement. Yamaguchi diverts his attention elsewhere instead of a pained expression.

_Hah...._

Has Yamaguchi... let go of him fully? Hisoka asks himself this.

For the first time, Yamaguchi truly looked like he really doesn't mind of Hisoka and Mari being together. This should be a good thing. Hisoka should be happy that his interactions with Mari don't pain Yamaguchi as it used to.

But... why does it feel like he both win and lose?

Emitting a sigh, it doesn’t matter what Hisoka feels. As long as Yamaguchi is happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: aaaaaaaaanother updaaate! I'm giving some jealousy and fluff before...........🤐🤐🤐 hehehe do tell me if you like this chapter ^__^ (me shamelessly giggling by myself as I write this chapter)
> 
> Idk what to write for authors note ahahah 🤣 If any of you lovelies has any questions, you can ask me here hehehe. Till next update!! ♡♡


	20. Summer part 2

9.1k words

* * *

"We should have really thought this through."

Everyone is sitting at the big table for breakfast. The third years especially had to wear sunglasses for obvious reasons. This morning, half of them woke up with terrible headaches and fatigue. It should be expected considering how many glasses of alcohol they consumed.

"I told you to go easy on them yesterday.” Akaashi replies to Bokuto with a shrug of his shoulders. As matter of fact, he told everyone to slow down from their drinking but the last hour at the bar, the third years especially kept having their glasses refill.

Sugawara groans, taking off his sunglasses. Yamaguchi wanted to laugh at how horrible his dark circles are under his eyes. "Why are you guys shouting in the damn morning?" He plants his forehead on the table.

"No one is shouting, Suga." Yahaba points out.

"I just want to lay in my bed~" Sugawara moans in agony. Seriously, why did he drank that much yesterday? It was probably due to the bar which kept playing everyone’s guilty pleasures in a row.

Hisoka arrives at the table with bowls of mushroom soup and garlic bread. "Go grab your breakfast while it is still hot.” Unlike the other third years, Hisoka knew he had a photoshoot today so he was counting his glasses. However, there's also another person who is a part of the shoot but unfortunately, he too got smashed. "Kuroo." He calls sternly.

"I know. I know." The black-haired male uncrosses his arms against his chest. He's aware that Hisoka’s aunt wanted him to be included as well but yesterday he may have had lost count on how much he refilled his glass. "I'm not as bad as Misaki and Sugawara though." He claims, pulling down his sunglasses to show Hisoka that his eyes aren't that bad.

"You need makeup to fix that shit." Hisoka deadpans.

After breakfast, the ones with the worst hangover went up to their room first. Thus, only Akaashi, Yahaba, Hisoka and Yamaguchi remains at the table. It's like almost 10.30 am and Yamaguchi has been told that their shoot begins at 2. Speaking of the shoot, Yamaguchi wonders if Kuroo would be fine. He seems pretty wasted yesterday. Literally, for some reason, the older kept clinging onto him in his sleep. Even when Yamaguchi had pushed Kuroo away because his stinky breath kept snoring at his face, the man keeps rolling back until they’re squished together.

He thinks Kuroo mentioned before that miso soup and persimmons are his comfort food for hangovers. If Yamaguchi can get his hands on both of that, maybe that'll boost his energy today. God knows how many hours even days to fully recover from a hangover. That one time Yamaguchi got broken-hearted and drunk… _phew_ , felt like he got run over by a truck. Not to mention Kuroo has an important shoot today.

Fishing out his phone, he starts searching for any shop near the hotel where he can obtain those two. Thankfully, there's one across the street. "Alright. I'm going to go out for a while."

"Huh? Where?" Akaashi asks as Yamaguchi is already standing up.

"Just across the street. I uh... Maybe could find some good hangover dishes. Want to come?" He offers Akaashi. Usually, Akaashi would tag along without a doubt. However this time, Akaashi shakes his head. "I’ve got to check on Bokuto. He might be in a bad mood."

Ah... That's a pity… Then, Yamaguchi has no choice but to go on alone.

"I can come with you." Hisoka suddenly proposes, standing up as well.

At that moment, Yamaguchi went silent. Akaashi and Yahaba too pause momentarily while they both stare at the former couple. In some way, both of them knew if Sugawara or Kuroo is here, pretty sure they would’ve intervened. However, both of them don't dare to do so.

"I... It's fine. It's just a few minutes’ walks from here."

But, Hisoka has already pushed his chair inside and fishes out his car keys. "In that case, we'll take the car." Hisoka insists.

Yamaguchi and Akaashi share a glance of uncertainty. He really didn’t mind going on his own but since Hisoka seems eager to tag along, there’s nothing else that Yamaguchi could do except nod in agreement. This is for his friends anyways, he should just go with it. "Alright." He replies. Hisoka sends him a smile then lets Yamaguchi walks first. He always does. The only thing missing is the hand that usually comes resting on his lower back.

Yamaguchi didn't think about how awkward the atmosphere can get... until both of them are in the car. He should have invited Yahaba too. Then again, that might make it worse.

Now, both of them are sitting silently as Hisoka starts the car.

"Do you mind if we just use the window?"

"Huh?" Yamaguchi didn't quite catch what Hisoka meant until it dawns to him that Hisoka is talking about the air conditioner. "Oh, no. I wouldn't mind." It's to save gas, he knows that. Plus, it would only take a short while to get across the street.

The car ride was silent. _Literally_. Yamaguchi would have appreciated if Hisoka played any music but he didn't. The man is the type to connect his phone to the stereo but huh, why isn't he doing that? It would have made the trip more bearable.

After parking the car somewhere, Yamaguchi mutters a small ‘thank you’. He waits for Hisoka to unlock the door but to his surprise, Hisoka turns off the engine instead. "Y... you don't have to come with me. I can go on my own."

"It's fine. I know where we can find the soup." Hisoka replies.

"It's really o... okay!" Yamaguchi stutters. Really. He doesn't want to trouble the latter any more than he already has. Plus, Yamaguchi can't stand another wave of silence.

Hisoka's expression turns dim a little. "Hey. I want to." He tries to smile but it doesn't reach his ears.

For a second, Yamaguchi didn't say anything. It's not about what both of them want. Heck, if Yamaguchi can pretend like everything is okay between them, that would be so great. Maybe that would have been better than having to go speechless and uncomfortable around his ex. He may have been fine with seeing Hisoka and Mari together but it’s still too early for familiarity. "Hisoka, you promised." He twiddles with his thumbs. "You promised you won't be too familiar with me."

The other heaves out a sigh. Yamaguchi doesn't have to lift his face to see that Hisoka is frowning. "I just... don't want you to feel uneasy around me."

That's where Hisoka is wrong. Sure, there are times when Yamaguchi is fine. But in times like this when it’s just the two of them, Yamaguchi is too scared to be familiar with Hisoka again. What he did keep playing on his mind. So, yes. It _is_ uneasy for him. And it's even worse now when they have to talk about this.

"I thought maybe if I keep talking to you, we could get used to it." Hisoka continues. "Apparently, it's making you even more uncomfortable."

God, Yamaguchi feels so guilty. But both of them know that they can't force closeness. "Why... do you want us to be back to normal so badly?" It's a question that Yamaguchi has been so curious since the start of the trip. Their agreement was clear, that they don't have to interact but Yamaguchi finds himself talking to the latter a lot more than he intended to. "If it's guilt, I told you to forget it."

"I wouldn't have felt guilty if I don't care for you." Hisoka exasperates. The man closes his eyes for a second before taking off his seatbelt. "I've said this before. I care for you.”

Yamaguchi bites his lips. How funny… If Hisoka truly cares for him, he wouldn't have hurt him the way he did. He wouldn't have fool around with Mari like Yamaguchi is immune to jealousy. Speaking of Mari... "You should go back. Who knows if Mari is looking for you? Since you guys are so inseparable." He can't help the pettiness in his tone.

"She knows I'm out with you."

 _Tsk,_ _right_. Of course, she does. They tell each other everything. Unlike their relationship where Yamaguchi was always in the dark when it comes to Hisoka's true feelings and thoughts. Suddenly, everything tastes bitter. "I'll go home on my own. You don't have to wait for me." Yamaguchi unlocks the car manually and heads out.

"Wait—!"

Yamaguchi didn't even hear Hisoka out as he slams the door shut.

When Yamaguchi hears another slam, he powerwalks to the stores building because he knew Hisoka is following him. Despite praying that Hisoka doesn't catch up, it proves futile when Hisoka tugs his elbow and turns him around to face him. "Yamaguchi, can you please just listen to me?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"But I do!" Hisoka retorts. "You think I didn't hate myself back then? I feel bad!"

The crease on Yamaguchi's forehead increases. "If being with me makes you feel so bad, then good that you got rid of me."

"That's not what I meant!" The frustration in Hisoka's tone got stronger. "I don't want you out of my life!"

Sensing that their raised voices are causing some stares, Yamaguchi tries to twist his hand free. "Drop it, Hisoka. And let go of me." Yamaguchi says through a gritted teeth.

"No." The taller refuses.

Why is he so stubborn? If Yamaguchi knew this would happen, he wouldn't have followed Hisoka to his car.

And now, they're making a scene.

Yamaguchi spots the bathroom sign not far from them. "Damn it!" He curses before pulling Hisoka until they're inside the toilet. At least they're free from the spectators' eyes. "Do you really have to make a scene here right now?!" The freckled boy huffs in annoyance.

"You wouldn't listen to me." Hisoka argues.

Shaking off Hisoka's hold from his arms, Yamaguchi moves away from the taller. Taking a deep intake of breath, _fine_! If Hisoka wants to talk about it. Alright, let’s talk about it! "You want me to pretend that nothing happened between us so we can be friends again. All because you felt guilty." Yamaguchi shakes his head. "It doesn't work like that. I can forgive but I can't forget easily. You lied to me during our relationship."

"Not everything was a lie! I wouldn't be with you if I don’t—Heck, I wouldn't kiss you if I don't love you."

Then, what went wrong?! That’s what Yamaguchi wanted to know. What went wrong because Yamaguchi did everything he could to make Hisoka stay. In reality, Yamaguchi shouldn't have because if someone truly loves him, he would've felt secure.

But he didn't. He did in the beginning. It was like a new world to him to have someone he loves loved him back. Until it gradually dissipates and it became apparent that Yamaguchi just wasn't enough. It is as simple as that. He just wasn’t enough. "Hisoka, stop. This conversation is going nowhere. I am thankful for this trip but… You have Mari, and I don't have to be with you. Can't we just stick to that?" Yamaguchi sighs. It's tiring to think about the past. It really is.

"I'm trying my best, Yamaguchi. I want to earn your trust again, as your friend. What do I have to do?" His voice is no longer high. The frustration is still there but the anger subdues. He sounded just as tired as Yamaguchi is. "Can't we both try to be friends?"

There are plenty of people who became friends with their exes. It was Yamaguchi's intention to be acquaintance again. Not too close but at least they can hold a conversation together. But he can see that Hisoka wants more than that. And Yamaguchi can't give him what he wants. It might have been possible if the circumstances were different but they didn't end things well.

Even if Yamaguchi didn't mind seeing Hisoka and Mari together, but how can Yamaguchi trust Hisoka again? The man was his whole world. It wasn’t like a snap of fingers and poof, they're strangers. No. Slowly, Yamaguchi watches how Hisoka slips away and how Yamaguchi became helpless in his own dying relationship.

So, tell him again. Can they really be friends?

"We can never be friends again." Yamaguchi says truthfully. It's the truth. Hisoka may have his reasons but that feeling of betrayal is something that Yamaguchi would never wish on someone.

Again, he feels guilty when the devastation is apparent on Hisoka's eyes but Yamaguchi can't lie. He tried to pretend but it doesn't feel right... Why does he keep having to pretend for everyone's sake? Even back then... in high school.

After a huge intake of breath, Hisoka nods his head. "Okay." Hisoka says. He turns away from Yamaguchi, pausing at the sink to gather his thoughts. "I'll wait in the car."

Yamaguchi couldn't even bear to see Hisoka's expression. After hearing the bathroom door closes, Yamaguchi leans his back against the wall and slides down to the ground.

Why can't everything be simple? It's not that Yamaguchi doesn't want to. If only it is that simple to delete feelings. There are many of them that Yamaguchi wishes to.

Pushing the door open, Akaashi had already expected for the 3 seniors with the terrible hangover to lump together on the same bed. All three of them have their eyes closed but Akaashi doesn't think that all of them are asleep. It proves correct when the moment he calls for Bokuto, the man immediately lifts his head. "Akaashi... What took you so long?"

"I was talking with Yamaguchi." Akaashi answers, taking a seat on the bed next to the three.

"We bought you guys bread at the bakery downstairs." Yahaba throws the paper bag and it landed exactly on Sugawara's stomach.

The grey-haired male sits up while rubbing his eyes. "Thanks." He takes a peek inside the paper bag before sighing. Smells good although his head is still spinning. Scanning around, he notices that there are people missing. "Where's Yamaguchi?"

"Uh…. He and Hisoka went out for a while."

At the answer, Kuroo's eyes instantly shoot opens. It even had Sugawara raising his brows. "Together?" Sugawara asks.

"Yeah." Akaashi hums.

The first thing Sugawara did was take a quick glance at Kuroo. And just as he expected, the male has his eyebrows knitted together and it doesn’t take a genius to know how displeased he is with that fact.

"How long have they been out?" Kuroo asks this time. He's already shifted from his previous sleeping position to sit up with crossed legs.

Yahaba only shrugs. "A while, I guess. Isn't it good?"

"What is?" Kuroo unconsciously grits his teeth.

"That they're getting along well! You don't really see exes in good terms. Unless they still have feelings for each other, of course."

Burying his face in his palms, Sugawara thinks he's the only one who would know how Kuroo doesn't see this as any good sign. "Which I think is not the case." Sugawara tries.

The black-haired man only bites his cheeks in return. _What a displeased conversation_. "I’ll shower first." He stands up from the bed and heads to the toilet.

Meanwhile, Yahaba is still in his spot, wondering why Kuroo is marching to the toilet. "Did I say something wrong?"

Sugawara shakes his head. "No. Nothing. He's just in a bad mood."

They arrive back at the hotel parking lot. None of them uttered anything the whole ride back home just like how they went there. Except this time, the air is thicker than before.

If it's up to Hisoka, he wanted to say something to Yamaguchi. A fight was the last thing Hisoka had imagine to unfold at this trip. But he can't blame Yamaguchi. He knows fairly well his wrongdoings. If Yamaguchi said that they can't be friends, then what else is there to say? Maybe it is asking too much. He just feels sorry that he had pushed Yamaguchi's buttons.

"You can enter first." Hisoka mumbles, unlocking the door. He bets walking together is the last thing that Yamaguchi would want.

However, on the contrary of what Hisoka expects, Yamaguchi didn't immediately exit the car. To his confusion, Yamaguchi only sits silently in his seat. It's as if he's waiting for Hisoka to say something.

And Hisoka didn't waste his chance. "I'm sorry. Back there, I'm sorry." Yamaguchi didn't reply but Hisoka knows that he's listening. "I'll respect any decision of yours from now on. For real, this time."

Yamaguchi presses his lips into a thin line. From the younger's blank expression, Hisoka doesn't know what Yamaguchi is thinking.

Without replying, Yamaguchi unbuckles his seatbelt and pushes open the door of the car. He walks ahead without sparing Hisoka a glance.

 _Of course._ What did he expect?

Just when Hisoka was about to turn off the car engine, the corner of his eyes caught onto something. There in the cupholder between their seats, lies a pink plastic that is unknown to Hisoka. Picking it up, it wasn’t always there, was it? Or maybe Yamaguchi had forgotten to bring it with him. Checking the insides, Hisoka gasps when he notices what is inside the plastic.

Durian Popsicle.

It's his favourite ice cream. Out of everyone, only Hisoka likes durian flavoured popsicles. Yamaguchi hates it. Not just him but others would never taste his ice cream even for a bet. But why...

Finally realizing that Yamaguchi must have purposely left him this, Hisoka knocks his head on the steering wheel. "Why..." Hisoka mutters. He truly wants to cry. Even when Hisoka had angered him, even when they had fought...

Yamaguchi still is so kind-hearted. This is very Yamaguchi-like to feel guilty even when it wasn’t his fault.

_I truly don't deserve you._

Yamaguchi arrived at the room first. The moment he enters the room, everyone is present _and_ their eyes are looking curiously at him. Some with concern and some with suggestive looks. Only one person that isn't and he's sleeping with blankets over him.

"Kuroo is still sleeping?" Yamaguchi asks as he distributes the containers of soup and persimmons for everyone. The men cheer in glee when the aroma of soup wafts across the room.

"He said he is going to rest his eyes a bit." Akaashi tells him.

Hmmm. Kuro’s been sleeping a lot. Yamaguchi hates to think that Kuroo is probably not up for the shoot if it has come to this. Is there any possibility that they could reschedule the shoot until he is well enough?

Glancing at everyone, they look like they're getting ready to go somewhere. "Are we leaving?"

Yahaba nods. "Yeah. We're going to the girls' room before the shoot." Oh, right. The girls' room as in where all the snacks are at. They did plan to stop by before meeting Hisoka's aunt. If that so, is Kuroo not going?

"Then... what about Kuroo?"

"Oh, he asked us to go first." Sugawara says as he sprays tons of perfume on him. Yahaba who is beside him is literally taking advantage of the sprayed mist to get onto him as well. "You can stay with Kuroo if you want."

Actually, Yamaguchi prefers that. Maybe it's because everyone is used to see Kuroo this way that they barely bat an eyelash but Yamaguchi is _very_ worried for Kuroo. "I'll stay behind."

One by one, they all exited the room until it's just him and Kuroo. Yamaguchi places the soup and spoon on the nightstand as he sits next to Kuroo. "Hey," He tries patting the big lump on the bed. "Are you sleeping?"

When Yamaguchi gets no response, he breathes out a sigh. Looks like he is. Maybe, Yamaguchi should uncover the lid of the soup so Kuroo can whiff it and probably it would be enough to wake him up.

The trick worked though. As soon as the lid is off, Kuroo's head finally peaks out from the blanket. "Is anyone else out there?"

"No. Just me." Yamaguchi answers with a smile.

Kuroo pauses for a moment before he shifts further and pushes the blanket up slightly. "Come here." Kuroo demands.

"Hmm?" Yamaguchi didn't quite get it so he inches closer.

"Come under the covers." Kuroo says again.

Eh?? Why does he need to?

It is then Yamaguchi realizes that Kuroo is making a room for him by lifting the blanket. Yamaguchi was hesitant at first but after Kuroo's second 'please', the freckled boy gives in to the request. Silently, he lies down and scoots closer to Kuroo. He is slightly surprised when the hand that was holding the blanket up is now resting above his waist.

This is... odd. Is Kuroo feeling okay?

"Uhmm. Kuroo, what are we doing?" Yamaguchi manages to croak out.

Before answering, the black-haired male shifts closer and tightens his arms around Yamaguchi. "The a/c of this hotel is too strong." He complains instead.

It’s hard to see Kuroo's expression especially since they are so close to each other. Yamaguchi can only face Kuroo's chest. Both of Yamaguchi's fisted hands are sandwiched between his and Kuroo’s chest. That's how practically close they are.

"I know that. But this..." Yamaguchi remembers Kuroo saying he doesn't just hug anybody. However, this… is straight-up cuddling. More of a reason for Yamaguchi to be worried.

Kuroo sighs, pulling Yamaguchi away from his thoughts. "Let's just stay like this. I just... want to feel better."

Yamaguchi pulls his head back a little to stare up at Kuroo. "What's wrong? Is it the hangover?"

Kuroo didn't give him an immediate answer. Instead, he just shrugs which confuses Yamaguchi even more. Why isn't he telling him anything? Thus, Yamaguchi reaches his own conclusion. Maybe Kuroo is the clingy drunk and this is one of his hangover traits... if that exist?

"Yamaguchi." Kuroo calls him after a minute of silence. "Where did you go just now?"

Just now? "I went to find persimmons and soups for you third years."

"With whom?"

Biting his lips, Yamaguchi thinks he knows where this conversation is going. "You really don't like me being around Hisoka, do you?" Yamaguchi exhales.

As expected, Yamaguchi is smart enough to catch that. At first, Kuroo was thrilled to find out that Yamaguchi is coming on the vacation with them. However, it comes to his surprise that he sees both of the ex-lovers are constantly around each other. Fuck, this is totally lame of him but he gets so irritated seeing them together. He does feel guilty for feeling this way.

"I don't want you getting hurt." Kuroo replies.

He knows. Yamaguchi knows. Kuroo being protective over him is due to the reason that Kuroo has seen him during his break-up days. He bet Kuroo fears that Yamaguchi will go through that again. "Kuroo. It's fine. I'm fine."

 _But I'm not_ , Kuroo selfishly thought to himself. He knows these feelings he has for Yamaguchi is just a crush but God, Kuroo really doesn't want to think that there's any possibility that Hisoka might want Yamaguchi back. Even worse if the freckled boy is willing to take Hisoka's hand.

"Kuroo." Yamaguchi calls him again. Those brown orbs are staring right at the older. "What is it? Tell me."

Tell him what? What does Yamaguchi want to know, Kuroo wonders. Why they're cuddling? Why Kuroo sounds like a possessive boyfriend? Or maybe he is wondering why Kuroo's heart is beating so fast against his hand. He's pretty confident that Yamaguchi can feel the loud thumping of Kuroo's heart.

Glancing down, their eyes meet as their foreheads are touching. Yamaguchi unconsciously takes a sharp intake of breath at the sudden close proximity.

Kuroo didn’t say anything. He just stared. Neither did Yamaguchi but the younger is obviously puzzled as to what is in Kuroo’s mind. In Kuroo's head, it's all full of one person.

_This can't do._

Kuroo thinks he can't keep on being friends with Yamaguchi. Even if he tried, he thinks with all that is happening (read: jealousy), his feelings are getting stronger. As his feelings get stronger, his actions get bolder. He wants to be able to be so close with Yamaguchi. Despite his pounding heart whenever he is around the younger, but it's the good kind. And Kuroo wants more. He greedily wants more.

 _That's it,_ Yamaguchi Tadashi. Kuroo suddenly smiles. _I want you_.

The hands around Yamaguchi lifts up and Kuroo pulls away before sitting up, leaving Yamaguchi confused. "Come on. Let's go to the girl's room." He says.

Turns out that Kuroo is already fully dressed to go out.

As Yamaguchi is left thinking to himself, Kuroo has made up his mind.

He's going to make Yamaguchi fall for him.

The first thing Hisoka's aunt said to Kuroo was that she expected this to happen. After all, their table was just beside them. But it's not that serious. Just a little makeup underneath his eyes, poof! He looks much better.

They begin with the outdoor shoot since the weather is so nice. Kuroo and Hisoka literally just did some running, volleyball tossing, and playing with the water. All while Hisoka's aunt is taking shots of them.

For the first 2 minutes, Yamaguchi stood close by to watch them. Eventually, he got bored and joined the others in another volleyball match. By 4 pm, the outdoor shoot halts and they all went back inside for the 2nd shoot.

As far as Yamaguchi had heard, the 2nd shoot this time will be at the hotel’s indoor pool. Another shirtless photoshoot, huh. One thing that Yamaguchi salutes to both of them is how comfortable they are with their bodies. If Yamaguchi's abs are as toned as Kuroo’s and Hisoka’s, maybe he would too. Then again, Yamaguchi was never confident to show people his body. For two days, he had to wear an outer layer whenever he goes to the beach.

Only Misaki and Yamaguchi who ended up following the two to the indoor pool. He wasn’t fully on board with that idea but Misaki has a way with her words to make Yamaguchi comply with her requests. He hasn’t talked to Hisoka since this morning’s incident but Hisoka did give him a smile and Yamaguchi lifts the corner of his lips slightly as a reply.

Both Misaki and him are sitting at one of the pool benches as they watch Hisoka's aunt gives instructions to the two "models". "I can't wait to see the end result." Misaki coos, leaning her chin on her knuckle. "Hisoka's aunt takes a lot of good photos."

Indeed. The many times Yamaguchi used to scroll over her Instagram just to cure his longing towards Hisoka. It’s kind of expected of Hisoka to be good at this since… well, Hisoka has been in photo shoots ever since he was a kid. However, Kuroo, this is a new side of him.

Yamaguchi has always wonder why Kuroo didn't start a YouTube career like Kenma did. He's pretty well-known already for being the "hot guy” in a few of Kenma’s videos." Maybe it's not Kuroo’s cup of tea. That man is after all a science nerd no matter how people see it.

Hisoka’s aunt had Kuroo stepping in the pool and putting his arms on the pool coping while Kuroo gazes the hell out at the camera lens. Even from afar, Yamaguchi can just already picture how breath-taking the photo is going to be.

After a few frames, she instructs Kuroo to take a break as it is Hisoka's turn to be in the pool.

"I'm going to the restroom for a while." Misaki announces before she leaves her towel and phone with Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi gives her a quick nod and watches the latter disappears behind one of the red doors.

"Can I get a towel?" Kuroo requests once he is in front of Yamaguchi. The younger gives him a fresh new towel to which Kuroo takes it and starts wiping his wet hair. To be honest, Kuroo is certainly grateful to Misaki for asking Yamaguchi to accompany her to watch them. At least with Yamaguchi here, he feels motivated to do his best. "Where's Misaki?"

"The bathroom." Yamaguchi answers.

"Ouh... Aren't you bored?"

 _Not really_. It's interesting to watch them. It's also fun to hear Hisoka's aunt giving instructions. They all took directions very well to which she would always go "Nice!" "Yes" and "Perfect!"

"It's fascinating." He grins. "You guys are doing a good job."

"Really? Why thank you." Kuroo's fingers run over his hair and set his hair back. For the first time ever, Yamaguchi witnesses Kuroo with a different kind of hairstyle.

He looks... good. Why hadn't he pushed his hair back like this ever? It looks...sexy. If anyone asks him that, he'll deny. But wow... Suddenly, Yamaguchi feels a little warm on his cheeks. Taking his eyes off Kuroo, Yamaguchi might blush even worse if he stares at Kuroo's handsome face even longer. But once his eyes are off Kuroo's face, it lands on Kuroo's toned abs instead. Yamaguchi gulps.

This isn't the first time he is seeing Kuroo's abs. He saw plenty at practices and at home. But seeing it up close like this and _woah_ , Yamaguchi thinks Kuroo actually got tanner.

So unfair. How can Kuroo's and Hisoka's abs be well-sculpted? It took so much longer for Yamaguchi to get his abs to be prominent and even then, it wasn't as pretty as Kuroo's.

"Like what you're seeing?"

Yamaguchi got pulled out from his trance and shit, he can't believe he just got caught staring. "Hmm? You said something?" He pretends like he wasn't just checking Kuroo’s abs but when he sees the smirk on Kuroo's face, he knew he lost.

"No. You were obviously looking at my body."

Yamaguchi scoffs. "Don't flatter yourself. I was merely... admiring the shape of those abs."

Humming, Kuroo discards the towel and throws it onto the bench. He takes a step closer as Yamaguchi takes a step backwards. That sly grin on the older’s face makes Yamaguchi slightly nervous.

"Go ahead. You can touch them."

Instantly, Yamaguchi punches Kuroo's shoulder lightly. "No. Why would I!"

"You said you were admiring it!"

Oh no no no. Yamaguchi knows this face. That provoking smirk that always gets his way. "Doesn't mean I want to!”

"It's okay. It's fine." Kuroo insists with that shit-eating annoying smile and his hand is tugging Yamaguchi's wrist to come near him.

"No! Gross!”

“Come on!”

“Kuroo, I said— _Oh_.” Yamaguchi's refusal comes to a stop when the tips of his fingers feel how hard Kuroo's chest is. "Woah!" Now, he is repeatedly poking the wet body. "Is there no fat?"

"What do you mean—Ow!" Kuroo flinches when Yamaguchi knocks his chest with his sharp knuckles.

"Sorry! You're the one who wanted me to _touch_ it." He sticks his tongue out.

Rolling his eyes, Kuroo said touch, _not_ act like it’s a door. With a serious face, he takes Yamaguchi’s palm that was on his shoulder and slides it down across his chest in a painfully slow manner that had Yamaguchi felt like his heart stopped beating. It stops just above Kuroo's stomach. The whole time, Kuroo maintained concentrated eye contact with him and Yamaguchi can't help the gulp on his throat.

 _Shit_. Yamaguchi has always known Kuroo's a heartthrob but damn. With his hair pushed back like that, and the way he stares into Yamaguchi's eyes, the younger’s legs felt weak.

Yamaguchi’s breathing got slightly heavier. _Why is Kuroo behaving so strangely?_ Lately, Kuroo has been so physically affectionate with him and it scares Yamaguchi. Not because it's uncomfortable. It's because Yamaguchi seems to succumb to whatever scheme Kuroo is playing.

Unconsciously, the tip of Yamaguchi's fingers slips between the lines of Kuroo's abs. It's deep unlike his. There's no belly chub on his stomach and how the fuck can Kuroo achieve that when Yamaguchi knows the latter’s diet is as horrible as his.

"I’m jealous." Yamaguchi croaks out, hand still on Kuroo’s stomach. Kuroo seems pleased. It's confusing for Yamaguchi as to why Kuroo keeps doing unnecessary things that make Yamaguchi's heart jumps. It's almost flirting but Yamaguchi can't think of a reason why Kuroo would do that.

"Don't be". Suddenly, there's a hand holding his waist and Yamaguchi fights the urge to gasp. Kuroo's thumb brushes lightly on his hip, just above his thin clothes as he leans down to Yamaguchi's ears. "You're not bad yourself."

In an instant, Yamaguchi's body heats up in a blush. His face, ears, neck all turned pink with one single compliment but it's not just the words. It's how Kuroo said it. Like fire, Yamaguchi pulls his hand back into his chest. "Kuroo, you... what are you plotting?"

"What am I plotting?" The latter let out a chuckle as he moves away from Yamaguchi to pick up the towel he discarded. "What do you mean?"

"You're being weird lately."

Kuroo hums. "How so?"

 _Like you're flirting with me._ He doesn't know if it's intentional or whether Kuroo is oblivious to how fatal he is to mere mortals like Yamaguchi. The freckled boy can't even bring himself to answer because he fears it might be his own delusion tricking him.

Seeing how Yamaguchi is not replying, Kuroo uses his wet towel and wraps it around Yamaguchi's nape like a scarf. Kuroo didn’t stop at that. He tugs the towel forward, bringing Yamaguchi's face closer. "Get used to it. There are more to come."

Yamaguchi's eyes widen at those words as Kuroo lets out a loud laugh. Just in time, Hisoka's done with his shoot and calls Kuroo for his turn next. The taller gives Yamaguchi a wink before he runs towards the photographer, leaving Yamaguchi in a daze.

What did he mean by that?

Or did Yamaguchi heard him wrongly....?

God, he's heating like mad that he has to cover his cheeks with both of his palms. _That damn, Kuroo!_ He is so dangerous and for what?

"Are you okay?" Yamaguchi jumps lightly when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Ah. It's just Misaki. He failed to hear her footsteps approaching. Thanks to a certain someone for distracting him!

Maybe he needs to clear up his head. "Do you want to get a drink? I'm a bit thirsty." Yamaguchi suggests. Thankfully, Misaki nods.

Before exiting the door of the indoor pool, Yamaguchi makes a quick glance at Kuroo. Yamaguchi isn't 100% sure of what Kuroo meant by his words. But... he's hoping that the taller is kidding.

What good would it bring for the both of them if he wasn't kidding?

For the 2nd night, they all decided to eat outside this time. A place where it is by the beach. A bit expensive but it's a once in a year event, so why not?

Unlike their previous night, this restaurant is definitely much more vibrant. There's a live band singing popular songs that have been rearranged to an upbeat tempo. Now _this_ is what summer is all about.

It's a chilly night tonight with the wind blowing by the beach so Yamaguchi puts on his black long-sleeved chiffon shirt. He might have regretted his choice of wardrobe because the shirt is dangerously thin. It's fortunate that it's black or else, his nipples can be see-through.

They reserved a large table to fit everyone in and out of all seating arrangements, Yamaguchi thinks the God of Humor is having a go with him. Right in front of him sits Hisoka while Kuroo is right next to his left.

 _Great_. The two people that Yamaguchi is wary right now. At least with Kuroo it's better. He can still be his usual self around Kuroo although the taller's words have been playing on repeat in his mind. It's like watching the same videos, trying to search for clues but Yamaguchi can't place his assumptions. The best he can do is pretend like he didn't hear those words meanwhile with Hisoka, he pretends like this morning didn't happen.

Sigh. People should call him the Great Pretender.

Anyhow, they all begin ordering their food on the menu. Seafood seems like the best option now.

"I feel like everyone is forgetting that study week is coming which means...."

The table groans in protest. "Ugh, why do you have to remind us, Yahaba?"

Study week as in the days where deadlines of assignments are continuous which means... they'll be busy as hell.

"Let's refrain from bringing up our studies here. Let's enjoy first!" Sugawara cheers and encourages everyone to lift their drinks to do the same.

It’s the perks of going on a vacation at the wrong time. Yamaguchi can't get rid of the thought of how screwed he is. His classmates are already freaking out in the class group chat about the last-minute individual assignment. Why did the lecturer have to change the marking scheme last minute?

"So? Any plans for summer vacation?" Mari asks when the table quietens down.

"Us from Miyagi are going back home obviously." Misaki answers.

That's what Yamaguchi is truly excited about. He can't wait to meet his family and friends back in Miyagi. They're already planning on meeting each other again. It'll be a bittersweet summer this time because Hinata and Kageyama will be leaving for their training. It's the first summer without Tsukishima this year. He wonders how Yachi will cope.

Then again, that's life. Everyone has their own path. The most important thing is that they keep in contact no matter how far they are.

Suddenly, he feels a weight on his shoulders. "So, Freckles. What are your plans for this vacation?" Kuroo had placed his arm around Yamaguchi's shoulder.

It's a normal gesture between them. Yamaguchi is used to this but considering the exchange between them at the indoor pool, Yamaguchi is a little self-conscious. Just a little. "I don't know. Maybe the festivals. Anything that Miyagi has to offer. How about you?"

"Depends. Maybe somewhere far." Kuroo shrugs.

"Like... out of Japan?"

Seeing Kuroo nods, Yamaguchi can't help but feel so envious! He bets Kuroo has been to many countries throughout his life. Meanwhile, Yamaguchi has yet to venture outside Japan. "Must be nice…" He pouts unconsciously.

"Let's go on a trip to Seoul or Beijing in the future."

Yamaguchi snorts. The way Kuroo suggests it to him is like it's a trip from Miyagi to Tokyo. "Very funny. I think you're forgetting that both of us are from two different worlds."

Kuroo tilts his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I've never landed my foot in any country besides Japan." Yamaguchi chuckles bitterly. "I guess some people aren't privileged enough."

Meeting with an unexpected silence, Yamaguchi lifts his head to see Kuroo looking down in guilt. _Shit_. That might have been pretty insensitive of him to say. "I didn't mean it like that. It's all good!”

"I'm sorry." Kuroo apologizes still.

"I was just joking! Ha.Ha.Ha. Oh, look! They're playing your favourite song!" Yamaguchi tries to laugh it off and divert the topic away.

It seems to be working because Kuroo realizes that the band is playing his favourite jam. It’s the kind of song that’s perfect for this atmosphere. Seeing how Kuroo is grooving his head to the beat, Yamaguchi fights a laugh from escaping his lips. Kuroo looks ridiculous. Hilariously ridiculous and Yamaguchi thinks even he himself knows that. "Stop. You're embarrassing us." Yamaguchi nudges playfully at Kuroo's side.

"But you're enjoying this." Kuroo elbows him back.

They are really in their own world. It is moments like these that Yamaguchi feels grateful that he got close to Kuroo. 15 years old Yamaguchi wouldn't have seen this coming. He probably wouldn't believe if Yamaguchi had gone back in time and told him.

"But in all seriousness," Kuroo says once their laughter died down. "Let's go on a trip. Both of us."

Yamaguchi stares at him while he takes a sip of his drink. "Just the two of us?"

"Let's go to Paris."

Hearing that, Yamaguchi chokes on his water as the coke almost shoots out of his nose. He falls in between a coughing mess and laughter. "That's hilarious!" Yamaguchi laughs while slapping Kuroo’s thighs. "I just said that I'm not capable of an international trip."

"I'll bring you, don't worry." Kuroo assures him.

Yamaguchi can't believe his ears. How can Kuroo say that without cringing at how that sounds like. He's speaking like a true descendant of the elite. "And why would you do that, Kuroo Tetsurou?"

"Because I want to!"

Yamaguchi shakes his head and pats Kuroo's chest. "Save that for your future partner. Your new lover should enjoy that privilege."

Kuroo pauses momentarily before he bites his lower lip. "Then... Do you want to obtain that privilege?" Kuroo mutters, barely a whisper that only Yamaguchi can hear.

"How can I obtain a privilege meant for—" Yamaguchi's words got stuck in his throat when he glances to his side to meet Kuroo's eyes. His Adam’s apple bops as he senses there's no hint of joking in Kuroo's expression. Kuroo is looking intently at him like he's waiting for Yamaguchi to answer. Meanwhile, Yamaguchi waits for him to cut the act and laugh, saying how he was just fooling around.

"Kuroo." Yamaguchi takes the initiative to speak first. "You're joking, right?"

The latter clenches his jaw, still not looking away. "It depends. Do you want it to be a joke?"

If only Kuroo can hear how loud Yamaguchi's heart is beating. He feels his breaths getting shorter and shorter. That's not the answer that Yamaguchi wants. Why does it feel like Kuroo meant every word?

"Tadashi." He hears his name is being called. However, it didn't come from Kuroo. Turning to the direction of the voice, Hisoka is jerking his chin to Yamaguchi's phone. "Your phone is vibrating."

 _Huh?_ Oh! His phone is indeed vibrating. On the screen, it shows the name of his classmate. Yamaguchi forgets that he had put his phone on silent. "I better get this." He excuses himself.

Being left unanswered, Kuroo's jaw tightens before he gulps down his drink in one go. _Ah..._ He moved too fast.

Maybe Kuroo should be patient a little.

"I'm going to the restroom." Kuroo announces before he pushes his chair back.

After explaining his part of the assignment to his classmate, Yamaguchi finally ends the call. It's the guy that was absent during the group meeting so now he is trying to follow up with the assignments. He's now outside of the restaurant. When he was looking for a secluded place, he saw the lone bench 4 steps away from the restaurant and it's facing the ocean.

What a strong wind. His bangs have been dancing just above his forehead. Even from here, Yamaguchi can hear Bokuto's laughter. There's a hesitancy in Yamaguchi to bring himself back to the table.

_Kuroo..._

Yamaguchi is not stupid. At this point, it all makes sense now. Yamaguchi has come to a conclusion about Kuroo's weird behaviour lately. However, Yamaguchi can't say it's not worrisome. Touching the spot above his heart, his heart has been making him restless. There are so many things going wrong with this trip and Yamaguchi can't even choose which to fix.

"Hey," Yamaguchi feels a pat on his head out of the blue. His eyes widen then went back to normal when he realizes it is Sugawara behind him. "Is everything okay?"

Yamaguchi nods although that's basically a lie. "Yeah. Just work waiting at home."

The grey-haired male takes a seat next to Yamaguchi on the bench. "That sucks. I guess we can't fully escape our assignments. How do you like the trip so far?"

"Everything seems fine." Another lie. He didn't tell anyone about his discourse with Hisoka this morning. Now, he's not sure if anyone was aware of the particular situation with Kuroo.

"You look like you're deep in your thoughts." Sugawara mumbles, taking off his shoe so that he can dip his feet in the sand.

Yamaguchi does the same thing. At night, the sand feels cold in between his toes. "I'm not sure if I should tell you."

"Hey, I can keep a secret." Sugawara gives him a wink with a light nudge.

The freckled boy actually chuckled. Should he just let it all out to Sugawara? Yamaguchi has been pretending to be fine since day 1 of the trip and maybe it's time to share the burden. Taking a quick glance at the back, Yamaguchi's smile drops after he spots something. Clearing his throat, he looks forward again. "Suga." Yamaguchi starts.

"Hmm?"

Yamaguchi hums. "What would you do if someone shows you that they like you?"

Upon hearing this, Sugawara almost breaks into a grin. _Is this about Kuroo?_ He can't think of anyone else that Yamaguchi would refer to. "Well. Do you like that person?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Of course it matters!" Sugawara slaps his own thigh. "If you like them, then give them a chance. If you don't then uh....try not to break the person's heart."

Yamaguchi's lips pressed into a thin line as he thinks to himself momentarily. "Then," the freckled boy's palms grip on the bench tighter. "If you don't believe that the other person likes you, as contrary to what the other might have believed, then what would you do?"

That took a turn that Sugawara doesn't expect. The older can't help but stare at Yamaguchi. "What do you mean, Yamaguchi?"

Yamaguchi releases the iron grip on the wood. He brings his palms together and plays with the hem of his shirt. "This person... I don't believe that he likes me."

"Why not?" Sugawara is starting to panic slightly. What could possibly be the reason for Yamaguchi to think this way?

"I think... no. I _know_ he's just confused. About what he feels." Yamaguchi gulps. "It's just pity. Nothing more."

Sugawara is speechless. What should he say in return? "How can you be so sure?"

Yamaguchi chuckles. Although neither made a joke, he chuckles. "It's obvious. It was always pity from the start."

"Yamaguchi. Is this about your past relationship? You know Hisoka didn't start a relationship with you because of pity."

"Maybe not." Yamaguchi shrugs. "But he stayed with me because of it." It haunts Yamaguchi countless times whether if Yamaguchi didn't move to the city, maybe Hisoka would have had the courage to end things with him. It finally made sense that Hisoka called the gifts he gave ‘junk’. Maybe he was already planning to break up. The number of times that thought crosses his mind even before their break up, it scared him.

It was pity or a more suitable word: _guilt_ that kept their relationship going. And if a relationship starts in either, it would only hurt them in the end. "It won't work." Yamaguchi sighs.

"No." Sugawara shakes his head. "Kuroo is _not_ Hisoka."

Yamaguchi’s head whips to face Sugawara at the same time Sugawara covers his mouth after the slip-up.

"You knew?" Yamaguchi asks in bewilderment.

There's no way of denying it so the shorter nods. "Yes. And I can assure you, it's not what you think. Kuroo doesn’t pity you!” Sugawara actually wanted to point his finger to Kuroo who is probably at their table. However, it's like time stills for Sugawara when he glances over his shoulders and he saw the man of the discussion is standing right behind them.

 _Fuck_.

Kuroo is standing just a few steps away from them with his hands in his pocket. The way he is staring at them, it's obvious that he has been listening to their conversation. "Kuroo!" The grey-haired man stands up abruptly.

What's even more astonishing is that Yamaguchi didn't seem surprised that Sugawara said Kuroo's name. He didn’t even turn around.

Kuroo finally takes out his hand from his pockets and walks closer to them until he is directly behind Yamaguchi. The younger despite hearing Kuroo's footsteps, didn't even budge. Kuroo made a nudge with his head as if telling Sugawara to give them some space.

Instantly, Sugawara understands and begin to leave.

Now it's just the two of them.

Only the sound of the waves and the wind kissing their faces. Just 10 minutes ago there was no space between them. But now, Kuroo feels the farthest he has ever been with Yamaguchi. "You saw me." Kuroo breaks the silence between them. When Yamaguchi glances back just now, Kuroo was already there. Their eyes met briefly before Yamaguchi's face turned serious. "So this is your answer."

The younger puts on his slippers before standing up as well. Finally, he turns around to face Kuroo. "You didn't ask me anything."

"I did." Kuroo replies, taking a step closer. Only the bench that is separating those two. "It wasn't direct but you know what I meant."

 _Yes_. Yamaguchi knows what Kuroo meant. And that's why they are having this conversation right now.

"Fine. I'll be direct with you." Kuroo states firmly, making his way across the bench. He stops right in front of Yamaguchi where the latter looks a little alarmed. Here goes nothing. No cover-up. Just the truth. "I like you, Yamaguchi. I like you a lot." It feels so good to finally get it out of his chest. Kuroo didn't stop. "I didn’t know what to do about it at first but now I do." He continues despite the plea in Yamaguchi's eyes for him to stop. "I want to be with you."

"No." Yamaguchi mutters, putting distance between them. "You're mistaking it."

"I know what I feel, Yamaguchi." Sensing that Yamaguchi will back away further, Kuroo takes Yamaguchi's hands and intertwines their fingers. He didn't miss the light gasp that escaped Yamaguchi's lips. "What if it isn't pity, Freckles? What if I truly like you?"

"That's not true." Yamaguchi replies in a whisper.

"Why not?" Kuroo begs to differ.

Yamaguchi didn't straight away answer. Does Kuroo know how ridiculous he sounds? For Yamaguchi to say this himself, it's humiliating. Yamaguchi isn't like his other friends. He's not... like Kuroo.

There are so many things that are not right with this. Kuroo being Tsukishima's ex. Kuroo is Hisoka's friend. Kuroo is out of his fucking league just how Hisoka is. Yamaguchi knows better history will repeat itself with Kuroo. It's only a matter of time before it will crumble. And Yamaguchi doesn't think he can bear losing a friend like Kuroo.

Perhaps it's because they spent so much time together that Kuroo is mistaking his own feelings. That’s the only explanation. "It… must have been because you saw me at my worst… that you think you like me in that way but it’s just— maybe it’s a different kind of like. Not… _that_."

"Why do you keep denying that I like you?"

The thing is, Kuroo may not see it now. But Yamaguchi knows in the future, Kuroo will realize that it wasn't attraction. It was only because they spent too much time together and maybe, it’s because he feels sorry. “It's not right.” Yamaguchi mumbles as he tries to gently pry his fingers away.

However, Kuroo stubbornly holds on to it. "Then answer me this. Do you like me? In the way that I do with you?"

 _What?_ Yamaguchi can't find himself to answer. He should straight up deny it. For some reason, he got tongue-tied. Regaining himself, Yamaguchi shakes his head. "I told you we won’t work."

"That's not what I asked you." Kuroo pulls Yamaguchi forward by his waist until their chests are touching. The younger had to put his free hand between them to distance himself. "Kuroo what are you—"

"Answer me, Yamaguchi." Kuroo’s pretty confident. If Yamaguchi had absolutely no feelings for Kuroo, he would have denied it in milliseconds. But Kuroo knows his crush isn't fully one-sided. Kuroo can feel the spark between them and he knows Yamaguchi felt it too.

Yamaguchi's chest heaves up and down at the close proximity. It's the way that Kuroo's face keeps on leaning closer and he stops just when their foreheads are touching. Yamaguchi gulps as his eyes turn even sadder. "If I say yes, will it change anything?"

Kuroo lets out an exhale that resembles a mixture of relief and desperation. The younger is not denying it. "It changes a lot of things." Boldly, Kuroo lifts his palm and places it under Yamaguchi's jaw. Their lips are already only inches apart and Kuroo wants nothing but to close the gap. And he knows Yamaguchi feels the same way because on his lips is where Yamaguchi's eyes are focused at.

"Don't deny it." Kuroo whispers above Yamaguchi's lips. He is sure Yamaguchi can feel his breath the way Kuroo can feel the latter’s pants. _Please, don't reject me._

When Yamaguchi closes his eyes, Kuroo knows that is permission granted. His thumb caresses Yamaguchi's cheek before he moves to close the gap.

However, their lips barely touched when Yamaguchi had a change of mind last second. He moves his head away, making Kuroo's lips brush his cheek instead. Then, Yamaguchi pushes Kuroo away gently. "No." He shakes his head, taking steps further away from Kuroo. "I can't. We can't. We shouldn't."

Kuroo can’t say that being pushed away didn't hurt. "Tell me why." Kuroo demands an answer.

"Kuroo, don't do this to me." Yamaguchi begs with his glistening eyes. He pulls his sleeves to cover his freezing hands. "Everything is wrong. You and I both just got off a relationship. We're just... mistaking our feelings."

_Our feelings..._

So, Yamaguchi does feel some type of way towards him too.

"We can—"

"Tsukki..." Yamaguchi cuts him off. "I-I… wouldn't do that to Tsukki."

And that's when Kuroo knows the discussion is over. How can he say anything to that? Kuroo knows above anyone else, there's Tsukishima at the top of Yamaguchi's hierarchy. Kuroo wanted to laugh. Really. If anyone had said to him that he'll be jealous of Tsukishima for this reason, he would have called them insane.

 _Fuck_. He feels pathetic right now.

"Fine." Kuroo backs away, catching Yamaguchi off-guard. "I get it." And with just that, Kuroo turns away and walks back inside the restaurant.

 _No_ , Yamaguchi wanted to call out. They can't end their conversation like this. However, Yamaguchi doesn't think his heart can continue breaking looking at Kuroo's dejected face.

For the 2nd time today, Yamaguchi falls and crouches onto the ground. He feels so helpless again. This time, however, there is a tear that rolled down his cheek.

And it hurts a million times worse than this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: gahahahahaha yes, you can brick me :")
> 
> Hehehe thank you for the questions. I had fun answering it! ^^ you can still ask questions if you like. As usual, thank youu so much for kudos and comments ♡♡♡♡ see u next update!!!


	21. "Feud"

9.5k words

* * *

Yamaguchi had to take quite a while to go back to his table. The first reason is that his nose and eyes became red. Certainly, it would be a dead giveaway that he had tear up. Even so, he couldn’t just disappear for long.

When he arrives back at the table, his idea was to tell them that it's the wind that made his eyes red. However, upon noticing that there’s one person missing at the table, his heart dropped. "Where's Kuroo?” His voice came out a little hoarse.

"He said he's not feeling well. He took the Uber home." Yahaba notifies him.

Yamaguchi gulps. He should have seen this coming. It's his fault after all. What he should be doing right now is call an Uber and heads back to the hotel. However, Yamaguchi can't bring himself to chase after Kuroo.

Instead, Yamaguchi is a chicken as he takes a seat at his previous seat. The empty chair beside him is being so loud. Yamaguchi couldn't take his eyes off it. While he keeps frowning to himself, two pair of eyes are glancing worriedly at Yamaguchi. Sugawara sighs in defeat at the same time Hisoka eyes his former lover.

Surprisingly, and to Yamaguchi's further disappointment, Kuroo wasn't at the hotel. They came back into an empty hotel room. Sensing that Yamaguchi will spiral down to even worse frame of mind, Sugawara instantly fishes out his phone to call Kuroo while Yamaguchi staggers to sit on his bed.

Yamaguchi can’t believe it. He can't believe he single-handedly ruin this whole trip. But there's no other way that this night could've gone down.

When Yamaguchi hears Sugawara successfully got hold of Kuroo, he lets out a big sigh of relief. Apparently, he's fine. He just wanted to drink at the bar they went previously. It worries Yamaguchi because just last night he had too much drink.

Half of Yamaguchi wants Kuroo to come home while another worries what to say to the other.

"I'll go to him. Everyone rest up." Hisoka says, then exits the door.

At least, there's someone there to check on Kuroo.

With a sharp intake of breath, Kuroo gulps his 3rd shot glass tonight. He can't help it. Kuroo did expect a rejection. It would be dumb if he didn't. But he didn't expect the pained expression from Yamaguchi. He truly looked like he wanted to cry. It would have been better if his expression was pity rather than hurt.

To top it all, there was actually a chance that Yamaguchi might like him too but he doesn't want to take his hand.

Fuck.

People say if you're good looking, you can get any people you want. What a joke.

"Penny for your thoughts."

The chair next to him makes a sound. Looking to his right, Kuroo lets out a light groan.

 _Great_. Other than Yamaguchi, he's a close second on the list of people that Kuroo doesn't want to meet now.

At Kuroo’s expression, Hisoka should feel offended but he’s not even slightly bothered. "Boy, aren't you happy to see me."

"What do you want, Hisoka?" Kuroo lifts his glass for the bartender to fill it again.

Hisoka gives his order to the same man before he rests his elbows on the counter. "You went away to sulk, how can I not look for you?"

Tsk. He's not sulking away. He just... needs time alone. From everything.

The bartender places Hisoka’s drink right in front of him. "Is everything okay between us?" Hisoka asks out of the blue. He has been noticing the dark expression on his friend’s face and lately, it’s been directed to him.

Kuroo kind of gets what his friend means. At the same time, he doesn't fully understand Hisoka's perspective. "You mean?"

"Be honest with me, Kuroo. Do you hate me?"

Kuroo snorts. That's what Hisoka thinks of him? "What made you think that?"

Hisoka shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe it's the constant glare that you give me. Or that you're like a personal bodyguard that I can't come close to Yamaguchi."

He shouldn't be laughing but Hisoka's not wrong. Kuroo did always give him that stinky eye. It's not like Kuroo can control his face! Somehow, his face seems more expressive when it comes to Yamaguchi.

"You think it's funny?"

Kuroo chuckles. "I'm sorry if you think that way. But you know I don't hate you."

"Right." Hisoka nods his head. "You just hate me being around Yamaguchi."

....

That’s not really far from the truth now, is it? "Precisely." Kuroo drinks down another glass. It was obvious anyway. Hisoka isn’t that oblivious enough to not be able to decipher what his glare meant. Although, Kuroo did feel like he shouldn’t have done that.

There's a silence surrounding them before Hisoka finally pops the million-dollar question. "What happened tonight?" Hisoka asks after slurping his cocktail. "I know it has something to do with Yamaguchi."

The black-haired man bites the insides of his cheeks. Of course. With the way Hisoka keeps observing his ex, why wouldn't he figure that out? "It's nothing."

"I think you would rather have me asking you than him."

The hand that's twirling the rim of the glass stops. Clicking his tongue, Kuroo turns to face Hisoka. "I've been meaning to ask you this. Why are you still sticking to Yamaguchi after all this time?" At the unexpected question, the latter didn't say anything. He only twirls the straw in his drink. Kuroo continues. "You know you're making it hard for him?"

"What about you, Kuroo?" Hisoka lifts his head and when their eyes meet, Kuroo notices it differs from when Hisoka first sat down. "What did you do that you're making it hard for Yamaguchi?"

The hand on the table balled into a fist. The man manages to hit the bull’s eye. Because of that, it is only right for Kuroo to do the same. "I confessed to him." He bluntly admits, causing Hisoka's hand to still just above his glass.

"You what?"

"Is it surprising?" Kuroo laughs lightly. "Why else do you think I'm so displeased with you around him?"

It took a while before Hisoka manage to recover from the shocking confession. All this time, he had thought Kuroo and his social justice pettiness was the reason that he's been receiving those death glares. Yeah, sure, Hisoka did suspect that it might be more than that but... he never actually thought it would make sense...

"You like my ex-boyfriend." It's not a question. More like Hisoka is in a state of disbelief. "Out of all people in this fucking world, why him?"

"Why not?" Kuroo shoots back. "You liked him before. You would understand me, won’t you?"

Hisoka scoffs. Unbelievable. Someone is playing with the wheels of fate right now. "So I'm guessing from what happened today, he rejected you." The smug grin on Kuroo’s face falls. "That's to be expected."

There’s a bubble of heat rising in Kuroo. "What do you mean _‘to be expected’_?"

"He obviously wouldn’t say yes." Hisoka says frankly without caring how Kuroo's heart is shattering at that statement. "Why else do you think I'm displeased when you're around him?"

At the familiar words, Kuroo really wants to punch his friend. And this is coming from Kuroo who never believed in violence in anything. "Explain what that fucking means." His eyes are no longer shooting daggers. It's shooting lasers now.

"Calm down." Hisoka pats his shoulder. Somehow that made Kuroo felt even worse. The way Hisoka looks unbothered as he drinks his cocktail frustrates Kuroo so much. "We're more similar than you think, Kuroo." He places down the glass on the coaster. "Our mere presence is painful to Yamaguchi."

"I don't believe that." Kuroo counters. "It used to but we're doing fine. You can see it for yourself how happy he is around me."

"For now." Hisoka gulps as he pockets his hands in his pants. "Kuroo, I don't care if Yamaguchi falls in love with anyone after me... Just not you."

That’s how he feels? Kuroo scoffs. "Why not me? I could take care of him better than you can. I won't betray him like you did."

The comment obviously manages to tick Hisoka off judging from his hard clenched jaw. Not a second later, the man's expression changes again to a more relaxed one. "Don't be naive. It's not betrayal from you that would hurt him. Being with you means that you're forcing him to betray his friend. Isn't that right?"

Kuroo's heart made a drop to his stomach. He's enraged. Enrage, upset and livid because he knows what Hisoka said was the _truth_.

Still, Kuroo and his selfish desire... he wants to make it work.

"And if we get Kei's permission then what?"

The question surprised Hisoka like no other. His brows knitted in confusion. "Kuroo, you... Have you finally moved on from Tsukishima?"

Is Hisoka an idiot? Why would Kuroo confess to Yamaguchi if he wasn't serious? Tsukishima is a closed book anyways. "Yes and I only want one person right now..." Kuroo mutters in the gentlest tone possible. His mind wanders to the boy with the freckles like stars. If only circumstances were better. 3 months ago if he knew the man who knocked on his door would be the same man that makes his heart beats like this, he wouldn't have believed it.

What should he do?

"You should give it up, Kuroo." Hisoka whirls the glass in his hands lightly with a frown on his face. That's the only advice Hisoka can offer. "I made his life a living hell. And I regret that a lot." With one jug, Hisoka empties his glass. Wiping his lips with his sleeves, the man hops off the stool. "So, don't make his life any worse. Think about what I said."

When Hisoka is no longer by his side, Kuroo bangs his forehead down on the table. Fuck. He didn't think he'll experience a heartbreak this fucking soon. Is this really too hard on Yamaguchi? Then again, Yamaguchi’s expression replays in mind. How heartbroken the younger looked.

Perhaps it is.

When Kuroo enters the room, it was already 4 am. The lights are off. Only Bokuto’s light snores can be heard in the room. On his bed, Kuroo assumes Yamaguchi is already sleeping. The latter is lying down, facing the veranda with a blanket wrapped tightly above his shoulders. It's the way Yamaguchi lies so close to the edge that frowns Kuroo. On any other nights, Kuroo wouldn't hesitate to pull Yamaguchi closer to the middle. But as of now, this is the distance that they're entitled to.

Kuroo doesn't regret confessing. He doesn't think he could've kept it away anyways. But if this is what is going to become to both of them, maybe Kuroo should've prepared better.

Climbing on the same bed, Kuroo too sticks close to the edge of the bed. He faces the other way where he can't see Yamaguchi. It's better this way. Seeing the gap between them, it aches Kuroo a lot.

His eyes have been feeling very heavy. But, Yamaguchi refuses for them to take a rest. Nope. Not until Kuroo is back inside the room. After Hisoka entered the room, despite having a squabble earlier, Yamaguchi brazen it out and asked him of Kuroo. Hisoka didn’t provide much. Just stating that Kuroo is fine and that he just had something on his mind.

Of course, he does. Yamaguchi knows that. He's the reason after all. All Yamaguchi could say for now is he hopes that Kuroo is fine.

That was hours ago. He waited and waited. It was pointless. Not like Yamaguchi would have the courage to talk to him when he's back. Perhaps… at least knowing that Kuroo is here would make him feel better.

As he was about to let sleep win the battle, he feels the mattress dipped beside him. Instantly, his eyes shoot open. He actually didn't notice Kuroo’s footsteps coming in.

Now that Kuroo is here, Yamaguchi expected to feel relieved. But why does it feel even more suffocating? He didn't dare to move an inch. He waits for the flash of Kuroo's phone to turn off before he looks over his shoulders.

The other too lies facing the other end. The way his perfume smells strong, Yamaguchi can only think that it's a way for Kuroo to cover the smell of alcohol that he's been drinking.

For the first time…

Yamaguchi truly believes that his presence in Tokyo is a mistake.

Everything was awkward. Unlike their ride to the resort, this time the trip was quiet. With Bokuto and Yahaba, the noisiest people were asleep, no one was there to hoot in the car.

Kuroo was just a seat in front of him but Yamaguchi didn't dare to say anything. He didn’t even have a solid script. Not even a draft. He feared that things might get worse if he spoke.

Sugawara obviously would know about their feud. Akaashi at least suspects it. In fact, Yamaguchi was positive that everyone had an idea of the weird atmosphere. It's just that they don't talk about it. Maybe that's why this group of friends can stay for so long. It's because they don't talk about the things that are bothering them. In some way... it works.

Yamaguchi heaved out a sigh. His classmates are already waiting for him at home to resume their final assignment. There's already too much on his plate.

"Are you and Yamaguchi okay?"

Kuroo lifts his head up from his professor’s notes. Both him and Akaashi are situated in the living room with respective laptops on their lap. Kuroo releases the tip of his pen from his teeth. "Why wouldn't we?"

Akaashi rolls his eyes. "Do you think I'm stupid? You guys haven't talked since the resort."

Kuroo's nose flares as he exhales. "If you're so worried, then why don't you ask him?"

"I did. He won't tell me." The other groans as he repeatedly clicks the button on his laptop. Something must have gone wrong with it.

"Don't worry." Kuroo says, clicking another PDF file from his email to download. "We'll be fine."

The laptop on Akaashi's lap is tossed to the side as he gives up with it altogether. "You guys better. Summer vacation is coming and if you guys don't talk by then..."

"I know. I know.” Kuroo sighs. His fingers are tapping distractingly. "I know."

Akaashi glances apologetically at the other before he stands up. "I don't know about you but... whatever that's happening, I at least know that Yamaguchi feels bad."

The fingers stop as Kuroo stares into nothingness. It's not like Kuroo isn’t aware of his own situation. Both Yamaguchi and him feel immense guilt from the trip but if they talk it out, what's going to happen?

Should Kuroo say _'Let's pretend it didn't happen.’_?

Will that even bring them back to their old ways? Kuroo is not even sure if that is what he wants. There's no clear answer to this. Kuroo understands. It's not that both of them are stubborn. It's not that both are too prideful.

It's just that they don't know what to do.

"Do me a favour and try seeing him next door." Akaashi mumbles with his hands both on his hips.

Is he even at home? The man has been out most of the time these days. What Kuroo heard is that the library is Yamaguchi's 2nd home now. Even Sugawara has trouble catching sight of Yamaguchi these days. It’s not surprising because at the end of the semester is where the hectic begins. Luckily, Kuroo has gotten used to the craze. Yamaguchi might struggle just a little since he is new to this.

Is he even eating well?

With a sigh, Kuroo discards his laptop to the side and walks to his front door. Akaashi can be really demanding and he won’t quit if Kuroo doesn’t get on his feet. Going out, Kuroo stands just in front of his neighbour's door before pressing the doorbell. Not a minute later, the door is being opened, revealing a grey-haired male.

"Oh, Kuroo." Sugawara says after spotting him.

Kuroo's visits are so frequent that Sugawara almost never questions any of his friends when they appear at his door. The man merely steps aside and let Kuroo enters.

As soon as he did, Kuroo already spots a figure sleeping in the living room. Yamaguchi is sprawled on the sofa with his laptop and papers scattered on the coffee table. His phone made a ‘ding’ sound a few times but the male is knocked out to hear it.

"I don't remember being that busy during my first semester." Kuroo mutters, walking to the fridge just like he usually does.

"Other than assignment, he actually joined Madam Hana's research competition. That's why he has been busy." Sugawara fills in for him then hands him a spoon. Kuroo sits onto one of the stools and dives in into the cheesecake that he's not sure where Sugawara obtained it from. "He'd been awake the whole night."

"Right when it's almost our final exams? Is he insane?"

Sugawara shrugs. "It's either he's being dragged in or he wants that extra credit."

Man, no wonder he looks so out of it. Not going to lie, Kuroo actually thought that Yamaguchi had tried to avoid him as well, which he understands that completely. Maybe Yamaguchi is but then again, with so much on his plate, Kuroo must be the last thing that is on his mind.

And probably the last thing that he needs right now.

"I'm going out for a while." Sugawara says, picking up his wallet from the countertop. "If you're going out, lock the door, would you?"

"I know." Kuroo mutters.

When it's just him and Yamaguchi in the house left, part of him thanks to the heaven that the younger is asleep. Maybe it's better this way since Kuroo doesn't actually know what to say to Yamaguchi now. He just came here because Akaashi told him to.

 _Sigh_. He stands up and makes his way towards the brown-haired male sleeping soundly on the sofa. The man is really deep in his slumber judging from the faint snores.

Even when sleeping, Yamaguchi is holding his phone.

_That busy, huh?_

Gently, so that Kuroo doesn’t make any sound, he kneels down next to Yamaguchi. He carefully takes Yamaguchi's phone out from his palm and hoping the younger doesn't wake up. To his luck, Yamaguchi didn't even move a muscle.

Something's missing.

Kuroo is on his feet again as he disappears into Yamaguchi's room and exits with a mini pillow in his hand. Again, with caution, Kuroo lifts Yamaguchi's head a little so he can slide the pillow under it. The action did make Yamaguchi squirm a little but then he is back to being static. _What a baby._ Kuroo didn't even fight the grin that's forming on his face.

It's been a while since he stared at those freckles up-close. So beautiful. Whoever said that freckles are considered flaws is going straight to hell. He's pretty with it.

Without him realizing, Kuroo's fingers are caressing the top of Yamaguchi's head. His hair has gotten longer since he moved here. He can already fully tie his hair in a ponytail. Soft hair between his fingers, Kuroo remembers the time when he first tied Yamaguchi's hair at the camp. Back when Kuroo had no idea this man will mean so much to him today.

It feels like it was just yesterday when he shook hands with Yamaguchi in the train, promising a new start.

Thinking about how from that, they gradually become closer and unfortunately, they're in a distance again, Kuroo's lips curve down into a frown.

People say college life is never easy. It must have been one pain in the ass for Yamaguchi.

"I made things hard for you, didn't I?" Kuroo whispers, fingers brushing the skin on Yamaguchi's forehead.

Good thing that Akaashi tells him to come here. Watching Yamaguchi in this second, Kuroo now knows what to do.

It’s not the time yet.

With the last few seconds of gaze, Kuroo finally stands up again and heads out the house. He didn't forget to lock the door as Sugawara had asked him to.

“Are we really going to ignore the elephant in the room?” Yahaba asks when everyone has arrived at their usual restaurant. What he means by everyone is just Sugawara, Misaki, Mari, Akaashi, Bokuto and the latecomer, Hisoka.

Just like their usual study week, the group rarely have the time to meet each other. At least everyone is aware enough that if they sit to study together, the chances of them actually studying really equates to none. Individual study works better in their case.

“Kuroo and Yamaguchi?” Misaki takes a sip of her drink. “You guys noticed it too, huh?”

“Ever since the trip a week ago, those two have been taking turns on going missing. How can we not notice this?” Yahaba replies.

Bokuto hums. “Then… Why don’t we ask the person that has got to do with this?”

Just like that, every pair of eyes turns to look at that one person.

“Me?” Hisoka points to himself. “What do I have to do with their fight?”

“You went to talk to him, didn’t you? For sure he told you something. Besides, isn’t Yamaguchi your ex?”

“So?” Hisoka scoffs. He seems a little annoyed at the topic of conversation. “Sugawara is his housemate. I’m sure he knows more than I do.”

Sugawara groans, crossing his arms against his chest. “Like hell I do.” Although it’s not far from the truth, but the reasoning behind their feud isn’t something that Sugawara can openly talk about with them. In some way, it’s a sensitive issue. “Do you know the reason behind their fight, Hisoka?”

 _“Do you?”_ Hisoka asks back instead of answering.

Sugawara squints his eye at the other. For some reason, he thinks Hisoka might have an idea of what happened that night at the restaurant. “I don’t.” Sugawara lies. From Hisoka’s expression, Sugawara knows that Hisoka didn’t buy that.

“Hah!” Bokuto snaps his fingers, catching everyone’s attention. “Maybe they’re fighting over someone!”

“Who?” Akaashi questions.

“That girl. What’s her name? Ayumi?”

Mari claps her hand, startling everyone at the table and also beyond. “Oh the girl at the festival. Remember how Kuroo pulled Yamaguchi away when he spotted those two!”

Suddenly the table turns excited like they just figured out an interesting theory. “What if that person is Kuroo’s ex?!”

“I thought Tsukishima was Kuroo’s first lover?” Bokuto shoots down the idea.

“Ex-crush?” Yahaba says unsurely.

Sugawara wanted to laugh. He really is trying to stifle his laughter and he can see the totally given up expression on Hisoka’s face. His group of friends are way off the mark that it is hilarious to hear.

“What if it is those two that are actually… you know?” Misaki suggests. Akaashi seconds this with a nod of his head.

That had Hisoka raises his brow. Are they actually going to figure it out?

“Nah! The ex-crush theory is more believable.” Yahaba waves his hand in dismissal.

Misaki clicks her tongue. “How is that more believable?”

“I’m with Yahaba on this one.” Mari raises her hand.

 _Oh, dear God,_ Sugawara heaves out a sigh. How did he get stuck with this group of friends again? He can only shake his head as he listens to Bokuto and Yahaba acting out the possible (false) scenario that might have happened between Kuroo and Yamaguchi.

They have officially entered the exam week. In the hallways and cafeteria, most of the people would have a book or sets of notes and highlighters in their hands.

Yamaguchi isn't an exception.

He might have regretted promising Madam Hana about joining the research competition. But the benefit is good though. Still, it's taking a toll on him.

He rarely gets to be home is one thing. Another is that he's getting less and less sleep. This is his first final exam in university and he really wants to excel this because his seniors said that the first CGPA holds huge importance. In other words, he's a bit paranoid that he wouldn't do well.

Today is a Saturday. Yamaguchi plans to make another visit to the library. In 2 days he will have another test to answer and unfortunately, he has yet to start on the 4th topic. What a bummer. Yamaguchi was sitting with only one earphone plugged in when Sugawara enters the house, dropping his keys on the table "You're here." The grey-haired male greets him.

"Yeah, I'm here." Yamaguchi gives him a wave of hand.

"We're going to Pizza Hut later. Want to come?"

He wouldn’t say it has become a habit. It’s just that Yamaguchi has been really busy that he kept turning down Sugawara’s or Akaashi’s offer to eat out. He shakes his head as he nudges his chin to his laptop. "It's fine. I'm going out anyways."

The expression on Sugawara's turns bemused. "You know, everyone is wondering what you've been up to."

"You know what I've been up to."

"Yes, but the lack of your presence makes them wonder." Sugawara says after he jumps on the sofa.

Yamaguchi chuckles, plucking out his earphone and rolls them into his pocket. "Hey, just yesterday I had dinner with you, Yahaba and Misaki."

"Yeah, when I told you that Kuroo won't be there." When Sugawara had said it, he exhales like he's a bit disappointed.

The freckled boy gulps as he gathers his laptop’s wire and files into his bag. Strangely enough, they had never talked about what happened after the trip. That was 2 weeks ago. Sugawara didn't ask so Yamaguchi didn't find himself explaining which is odd because he knows Sugawara must have been dying to pry it out of Yamaguchi.

It’s about to change though. "How long are you two going to avoid each other?" Sugawara finally asks.

It probably wasn't obvious at first. Well, maybe it was but earlier, Kuroo and Yamaguchi hung out with the others like normal. Akaashi kept on eyeing both him and Kuroo because the zero interaction between him and Kuroo was suspicious.

Then came his busy schedule where he barely has any time for himself. Even until now, Yamaguchi finds it hard to sit still. Is this a blessing in disguise? He doesn't know. Both Kuroo and Yamaguchi has always been good at communicating with each other. It changes however when this sort of complicated issue arises. It's quite... a mess.

Of course, it's not like Yamaguchi plans to prolong this ‘feud’ until summer vacation. It's just that... for now, he needs to focus on something else. Who knows if they talked now, it might distract him even more. After all, the outcome possibilities are unknown territory to Yamaguchi.

"Don't worry, Suga. It'll be over soon." Yamaguchi sighs. Even after he said that, he finds himself asking. _Will it?_

To his surprise, Sugawara takes a seat on Yamaguchi's previous chair. "How will it end?"

The younger’s hand stops over his stationaries as stares at the older. "What?"

"The reason I never asked is because I don't want to make things worse. It's the first time that I don't know what to say to both of you but..." Sugawara turns Yamaguchi until the younger is facing him directly. "How exactly are you going to end this? Are you going to reject him?"

Yamaguchi stalls to answer. Even after 2 weeks, he still isn't sure what he wants to do. Then again, when he thinks about it, isn't that the only way? "What else is there to do?" Yamaguchi mutters softly.

"Yamaguchi." Sugawara lets out a frustrated sigh. "Do you really have no feelings for him?"

"Does it matter?"

The fold on Sugawara's forehead deepens. 'Why do you think it doesn't?"

Yamaguchi bites his lower lip before turning away and resuming packing his stuff. "He's Tsukki's ex. It's not possible."

"Because it's frown upon?"

"Because I wouldn't like it if one day Tsukki revealed to me that he is dating Hisoka." Yamaguchi exhales. His eyes are closed as his shoulders sag. "I wouldn't like that one bit."

That manages to silence Sugawara. There's a reason why dating your best friend's ex is frowned upon. It's a terrible feeling. Yamaguchi wouldn't wish for Tsukishima to go through that.

"But what if he didn't care?" Sugawara begins again.

"Huh?"

The other stands up. "What if he doesn't mind you and Kuroo get together? What if he understands that this is what makes you happy?"

The freckled boy became speechless. "How do you know that this will make me happy?”

"Because you would have not waited 2 weeks to reject him if you didn't have any feelings for him." Sugawara exasperates. "Ask yourself if you want this as much as Kuroo does. For a second, push away any other factors. What do _you_ want?"

If it is up to Yamaguchi, if he pushes away the fact that Kuroo is Tsukishima's ex…

…

Is it bad that Yamaguchi thinks he would have said yes?

How can he not? Kuroo has been such an amazing person to him. For someone with that face and a gentleman at that, it's impossible that Yamaguchi's heart didn't flutter. It did a few times during the camp. It did on their first kiss. On their second kiss. It did so many times during vacation. On those many times, he tried his best to push those feelings away by chanting that he's like this because Kuroo is good looking. But deep down, there's something that Yamaguchi doesn't want to admit.

And that is Kuroo's feeling isn't completely one-sided.

"Sorry. I wish I am brave enough to think like that." Yamaguchi mutters, slinging his bag over his shoulders. "See you later, Sugawara."

Has it really been 3 weeks since he held a proper conversation with Yamaguchi? Wow. Their busy schedules really made it seem like it was just a week. Honestly, it would be a lie if Kuroo said he didn't spend 3 weeks lamenting about the arrival of summer vacation. It means the time is ticking. As of today, he's done with his final exams which means he can actually head back to his house already.

Half of the group however still has one paper left either today or tomorrow. Kuroo is not sure which Yamaguchi's last day is. He's been waiting to say something. If it were up to Kuroo, he would've said something sooner but time isn't just on their side. It sounds like excuses but priorities...

The lightning outside made Kuroo flinch followed by the thunder. Huh, what an odd hour for the sky to start raining. Heavily at that. He thanked God that he finished his test before the disaster of having to take the train in rainy days.

He got another scare of his life when Akaashi suddenly slams his room door shut and marches into the living room. Kuroo whips his head to see the younger is squinting his eyes at him until he sits on the other end of the sofa. Even then, Akaashi only sits still in a polite manner and yet, his eyes state otherwise.

"Can... I help you?" Kuroo asks unsurely.

"Next week starts summer vacation?" Akaashi states in a monotonous tone.

....

That he is aware of…

"Uh… Yes, it is." Kuroo's not sure where this conversation is leading to.

Again, Akaashi only stares at him, barely blinking. Kuroo thinks if he looks away, Akaashi might throw something at him. Like a shoe...

… Or a knife.

The younger then shifts out of the blue until he is just next to Kuroo. Akaashi is still doing that thing with his eyes where he obviously is judging Kuroo. "No, seriously, Akaashi. What do you need?"

The other picks up his bag and rummages in it. Kuroo gulps. He's not really going to pull out a knife, right? There’s a drop of sweat trickling down Kuroo’s nape.

Unlike what he dramatically expects, Akaashi pulls out a car key instead of... well, a weapon. "Huh?"

"Take this." Akaashi says, tugging Kuroo's hands to hold it.

Kuroo hesitantly takes the keys from Akaashi's hands. "Whose car is this again?"

"Yahaba's. I borrowed yesterday." He answers.

"And what should I do with this?"

Akaashi pauses for a while before he stands up from the sofa. To Kuroo's confusion, he strides to their storeroom before pulling out an umbrella. "Here." Akaashi places it just next to Kuroo.

"The umbrella fits for two people. Go to the library and fetch Yamaguchi."

At that name, Kuroo's eyes widen. _Yamaguchi?_ "Fetch him?"

"Yeah. He doesn't have an umbrella with him." Akaashi plants his ass on the bean bag. "He called me asking for a favour. He did his last paper this morning and he had just submitted his research paper just now. So, what I'm trying to say is… he is stuck in the library."

"And you want me to get him instead?"

"Yes." Akaashi answers without delay.

"Why?"

The way Akaashi looks like he’s seconds away to hit Kuroo on his head made Kuroo recoil. "I'm giving you a chance, Kuroo. He's going back to Miyagi tomorrow."

At the sudden revelation, Kuroo feels his heart dropped into his stomach. "To... Tomorrow?" How come he doesn't know this? Sugawara would've told him if he knew. _Tomorrow?_ That's... that's too fast!

"See him, Kuroo. And fix whatever that is going on between you two." Akaashi gives him an encouraging smile.

Kuroo’s throat feels dry. What is he going to say?

Can't he just talk it out when Yamaguchi gets back from the library? Then again, there's a possibility that Yamaguchi would instantly sleep as soon as he is in his room. Or worse, he'll pretend to be asleep just to avoid him.

Ah.... this really serves as a perfect opportunity.

"I will." Kuroo nods to Akaashi then leaving to his room. He picks up his wallet and jacket before he runs to the front door. "Thank you, Akaashi." He mutters.

The younger returns his nod with a wave of hand. "No problem."

When Kuroo is out of the door, Akaashi breathes out in relief. As a friend of both of them, this is the only thing that Akaashi can offer. It’s frustrating enough that they are all in the dark regarding this matter. Other than this, he can only wish for the best to both of them.

In the car, Kuroo keeps tapping his fingers nervously on the steering wheel. God, what should he say to Yamaguchi? What if he gets tongue-tied to utter anything? What if both of them aren't able to be honest with themselves when they see each other face to face?

_What do I do? What do I do?_

Kuroo can feel the panic rising. It got worse when he finally arrives at the parking lot. He has to pick up Yamaguchi at the door, but...like he said... he might get nervous in front of Yamaguchi and frankly, he doesn't know what to do then.

Why did he let this prolong? Thinking back to their conversation at the beach, Kuroo can't mask his anxiousness. It will only multiply when he sees Yamaguchi.

 _There's only one way,_ Kuroo comes to a conclusion. He fishes out his phone and starts dialling Yamaguchi's number. Every ring adds a little speed in the thumping of his heart. Kuroo still has his grip on the steering wheel, clasping it so hard that his knuckles are turning white.

As soon as the ring stops, he hears the voice that he hasn’t heard for a while. _"Kuroo."_ It sounded soft like a whisper. That might just be because he's in the library but anyways, it sounded... endearing to hear Yamaguchi calling him after 3 weeks.

"Ya... Yamaguchi." He exhales. "I... I..." He gulps trying to find his words but it keeps getting stuck by his throat. "How are you?" Kuroo wanted to bang his head on the steering wheel. Even through a phone call, he can't be direct.

However, Yamaguchi doesn't fancy indirectness. _"Tell me what's actually on your mind, Kuroo_." The younger says.

What's on his mind? If he's asking Kuroo what's on his mind, the answer is simple. "You." Kuroo answers, leaning his head back on the headrest. "For weeks, it's been you." It might sound cheesy but it's true. Kuroo can't pinpoint exactly when it started but there's not a single day right now where Kuroo didn't think about Yamaguchi. The other line goes silent of words but Kuroo can hear Yamaguchi's breathing. Thus, Kuroo chooses to continue. "I want to see you, Yamaguchi. That's what's on my mind."

Again, he meets with another silence before he hears Yamaguchi's words. Faint, but clear enough for Kuroo to decipher. _"I want to see you too, Kuroo."_

Kuroo had to bite his lips to control the grunt from escaping his lips. Just a mere seven words make Kuroo’s heart squeezes. To think he really thought that the time he spent away from Yamaguchi would lessen his affections towards Yamaguchi. Instead, it made Kuroo yearn for him more.

"Come down, Yamaguchi." Kuroo says into the phone. "I'm here to fetch you instead of Akaashi."

_"You're here?"_

"Yes. I'm coming to you. See you, Okay?"

_"...okay."_

The line goes off. Kuroo squeezes his phone for a bit before he exhales. They're finally doing this. Whatever happens, Kuroo just wants to reconcile with Yamaguchi.

Kuroo arrives at the front of the library while holding an umbrella in one hand. There was no one at first. Not at the front, not even when he has already entered the library and cast it aside. Just then.... he hears the sound of footsteps. Turning to his side, there stands Yamaguchi. Stopping in the middle of the flight of stairs as he grips on the strap of his beg.

"Kuroo." The younger whispers, looking equally surprised.

Then, the expression on Kuroo's face changes into a tenderer look. Almost like seeing Yamaguchi now is all that matters. The younger seems like he's been through hell. There are bags underneath his eyes. Even during their phone call, Kuroo can note how exhausted Yamaguchi's voice sounds.

The man looks like he needs a nap and maybe a big tight hug.

And that's precisely what Kuroo wants to give him. Breaking into a small smile, Kuroo opens his arms wide for Yamaguchi.

 _Come here,_ Kuroo mouths to Yamaguchi.

The freckled boy didn't waste any time before he runs down the stairs and jumps straight into Kuroo's arms. For a second, Kuroo almost toppled over. Kuroo can feel arms tightening around his waist as Yamaguchi tiptoes to rest his chin on Kuroo's shoulders. Ahh... this familiar perfume. The scent of Yamaguchi. Kuroo too wraps an arm around Yamaguchi's shoulders as his other hand rests on Yamaguchi's head.

"I'm sorry." Kuroo hears Yamaguchi apologizes beside his ear. "I'm sorry for not saying anything. For at the beach and—"

"Shh." Kuroo hushes him. "I should be the one saying sorry."

It really should be him. Kuroo could've been more professional on handling rejection, but then again, he's not sure if anyone could handle rejection like that. But it doesn't matter anymore. Having Yamaguchi in his arms like right now, this is how it should be. This, right here, he misses this so much.

"I shouldn't have rushed into things." Kuroo sighs, patting Yamaguchi’s head. "I didn’t even give you time to think things through."

Yamaguchi gulps. He wanted to ask if it's necessary to think things through. Would his answer be any different if he did? But instead of that, Yamaguchi bites his tongue as he hugs Kuroo tighter. These past few days have been so hard for him. Mentally, physically and emotionally. Nobody told him that the final week of the semester would be _this_ torturous and he's been suffering it all alone. Now, when he hugs Kuroo, he remembers how nice it is to have Kuroo by his side. Not like he's dependent on the taller but when Kuroo is here with him, some things became bearable.

It's probably due to the lack of sleep that Yamaguchi finds himself tearing up. "It's been so hard these past few days." He sniffles.

Kuroo pulls away to inspect the younger's face. "Are you crying?"

Yamaguchi shakes his head. "I'm not." He denies although he already untangles his arms to cover his face with both of his palms. "I shouldn't have joined the research competition in midst of study week."

"Yeah, you and Madam Hana are both crazy for that." Kuroo chortles as he goes back to hugging Yamaguchi but this time, Kuroo’s hands are the ones that are circling Yamaguchi's waist. The freckled boy only rests his forehead on Kuroo's shoulder.

 _Sigh_. Maybe Kuroo should've talked to him sooner. At least he can give Yamaguchi a shoulder to cry on. Then again, like he said, the outcome of the confrontation was something he can't predict. Kuroo is just glad that he is able to hold Yamaguchi close right now.

The body in his arms also releases a deep sigh. "Kuroo... About us."

Kuroo clears his throat. Before Yamaguchi can say something else, Kuroo beats him to it. "You don't have to think about that."

"What?" Yamaguchi lifts his face.

"I get it. Your answer." Kuroo's voice sounded a little defeated but his face bears a smile. "Will you let me like you still?"

There's a loud thump in Yamaguchi's heart. _Why?_ The more he stares at Kuroo's forced smile, the more Yamaguchi thinks about the possibility of them being together. "Kuroo, you can do better than me."

Kuroo scoffs, stepping away from Yamaguchi. He didn't forget to swipe Yamaguchi's bangs behind the latter's ears so that he can see the younger’s face clearly. "That's not for you to decide."

Yamaguchi frowns. "You'll regret it."

"Then, that's on me. I'm fine with things as it is right now." The smile on his face widens to a playful one.

 _Unbelievable_. There are literally hundreds of guys and girls that are far better looking than him. This is Kuroo. He can get them easily with just a smile. So, why is he insisting on him? Yamaguchi wonders what Kuroo gains from liking him. Suddenly, he feels a slight pain on his forehead. "Ouch!" Yamaguchi rubs the abused area where Kuroo had flicked his forehead. "What's that for?"

"I bet you're undermining yourself in that head of yours."

Uh... Kuroo's actually spot on. Was it that obvious on his face?

Taking an intake of breath, Kuroo goes to pinch both of Yamaguchi's cheeks. "What do you take me for? Someone who likes people merely for their looks?" The taller is squishing them then pulling those cute cheeks before his hands are being swatted by the younger. "No, seriously. Yamaguchi. Even if I am..." Kuroo moves his head closer until his lips is just by Yamaguchi's ear "You're damn pretty enough for me."

When Kuroo takes a step back, he emits a loud laugh after seeing Yamaguchi's horrified expression. _How adorable_ , he coos internally. "Come on. Let's get out of here." Kuroo picks up his umbrella that he had cast aside. He goes out into the rain first then waits for the younger.

After recollecting himself, Yamaguchi shakes his head before he runs next to Kuroo. As they walk side by side in the rain, Yamaguchi pouts as his mumbles out. “You need glasses.”

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do." Yamaguchi replies, still thinking that everything is bizarre.

Kuroo only smiles before he pulls Yamaguchi's shoulder closer to prevent the rain from hitting Yamaguchi.

"No, I certainly don't."

It is finally the end of the first semester. Some of them have started going back to their respective homes. Even when Yamaguchi had planned to get on the same bus as Sugawara, unfortunately, his mother had bought a ticket for him beforehand. Yamaguchi even treated Akaashi lunch today as a parting gift. It's nothing really. Just that Akaashi happens to be one of those friends who Yamaguchi can't imagine not having by his side. From the first day since he moved here, Akaashi has been nothing but supportive every day by his side. Despite their 1 year gap, it doesn't feel like that with Akaashi.

Akaashi gave him a wave from his doorstep while he watches Yamaguchi goes down the stairs. The freckled boy can't help but smile then wave back excitedly.

Meanwhile, Kuroo has to roll his eyes. They'll only be apart for a month. Why are they acting like it's their last semester seeing each other? "Let's go, Freckles. Don't want to be late." Kuroo tries to drag Yamaguchi away.

Yamaguchi could really just take an Uber to the bus station. He is only bringing home one mini luggage but Kuroo _insists_ that he will be the one sending Yamaguchi off. According to him, Yamaguchi might get confused and lost at the bus terminal.

Well, if Kuroo says so.

Yamaguchi skips his way towards Yahaba's car. He really can't wait to be home! Freaking finally! After 4 months, he can finally see his family again. He is already dreaming about his mother's cooking.

"Put your bag at the backseat." Kuroo instructs him.

"Aye aye, Sir. And I'm also not a kid, sir." Yamaguchi replies with a teasing manner.

As a result of the mockery, Yamaguchi gets his side pinched. "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry!" Yamaguchi runs away before Kuroo can tickle him. Once Kuroo starts, the man turns into a devil reincarnate and Yamaguchi _will_ suffer.

They were laughing, still outside the car when suddenly they hear Yamaguchi's name being called. Glancing at the back, they found Hisoka speed walking towards them.

Oh...

The first thing Yamaguchi did is turn to Kuroo. The black-haired male’s lips are pressed into a thin line before he opens the door of the car. "5 minutes." Kuroo says as he enters the car.

5 minutes is enough for Yamaguchi to bid his farewell with Hisoka. Going back to Hisoka, Yamaguchi jogs to meet him halfway. Also, it's best to be a little farther away from Kuroo because... well, he seems to not fancy Yamaguchi's interactions with his ex. Which is stupid because both Kuroo and Hisoka are literally friends.

Anyways, once he is in front of Hisoka, Yamaguchi mutters out a soft "Hi."

"Hey," Hisoka replies, panting a bit. "I parked my car a bit far. Thank God, you're still here."

Yamaguchi clears his throat. It’s also been a while since he talked to him. "I was about to leave." The vacation also didn't leave a good taste for the two of them. After that scene while they were searching for the soup, it became even more awkward despite Yamaguchi gave him an ice cream of truce.

"I brought you cinnamon rolls." Hisoka hands him the paper bag that he's been carrying. "You… always eat them on a trip anywhere so I decided… why not."

Yamaguchi's eyes beam at the “Cinnabon” written on the paper bag. He was really about to ask Kuroo to drop by Cinnabon so that he can have one before going back home. _Aww_. Of course, Hisoka would remember. It's kind of a sweet gesture but Yamaguchi's not sure why Hisoka is doing this. "Thank you, Hisoka. I..." Yamaguchi takes the bag. He's really speechless. "I... don't know what to say."

"But I do. I'm... sorry for the way we fought at the trip. And I'm sorry for... what I've done to you." Hisoka tells him. Even from his voice, Yamaguchi can hear the sincerity and regret lace in his tone. "I know you said that we can't be friends, which is up to you but," He takes a hold of Yamaguchi's hand. "I just want you to know that I'm always here for you."

 _Oh my..._ Yamaguchi almost chuckles to himself. Hisoka really doesn't know when to give up, does he? He can't say that he doesn’t feel a tinsy bit grateful that Hisoka is persistent.

At least he knows that Hisoka truly cared.

Somehow, unlike during their trip, Yamaguchi doesn't want to hold any more ill feelings. He just... this semester has so many downs than ups. His 3 weeks away of going through shit alone had made him rethink a lot. Especially how to not make his 2nd semester a living hell again.

And to do that, it has to start with ending any feud he has before the official summer vacation starts.

"Okay." Yamaguchi nods as he gives Hisoka a genuine smile. "I'll keep that in mind."

Not expecting that response, Hisoka reflects the grin on Yamaguchi's face. "Really?! I mean, great!" Hisoka gives Yamaguchi's hand a light squeeze. Seeing how happy Hisoka is, Yamaguchi thinks this might be better.

"50 seconds!" Kuroo shouts from the car.

Huh?????

Where did the other 3 minutes go?!

Hisoka scoffs as he lets go of Yamaguchi's hand. "Pftt. He stinks when he is jealous. Can't believe he has a crush on my ex-boyfriend. Of all people for the love of God."

Yamaguchi gasps. "You knew?"

Hisoka's smile on his face falters while he nods. "He told me."

"O... Oh."

Hisoka is the last person Yamaguchi expects to know about this little secret. Seems like Kuroo is not exactly moving as quiet as he thought.

"You don't have to worry about it. I won't comment anything on it. Kinda ripped off any rights to do so, don't you think?"

There's a hint of disappointment that Yamaguchi can detect from his voice. Even so, what he said was true though. Hisoka is the last person to have a say about his love life. "Yeah." Yamaguchi mumbles out.

There's a comfortable silence between those two before Hisoka begins again. "In that case, I hope you have a safe trip home."

To this, Yamaguchi nods his head. "Yeah. Thank you for the Cinnabons." Yamaguchi says again, already taking a few steps backwards.

Hisoka waves his hand goodbye and Yamaguchi returns it together with a smile. They didn't say much but at least the clouds around them are cleared... for now. Surprisingly, Yamaguchi’s heart felt a little lighter after the talk especially after seeing Hisoka punching the air.

 _Madness_ , he shakes his head. He enters the car with a smile on his face. As soon as he glances to his side, he meets with Kuroo's raised eyebrow. "So," the taller man whistles. "What did you guys talk about? You seem... happy."

Yamaguchi knew this would happen. Since he is in a good mood, he decided to joke a little. "Well, we're back together."

"You WHAT?" Kuroo exclaims and he accidentally pressed the horn on the steering wheel, emitting a loud honk. Some passers-by had startled and stared at them in return.

"I was just kidding!" Yamaguchi groans as he tries to hide his face using both of his hands. _Fuck that was embarrassing!_

"That’s not funny." Kuroo glares at him before changing gears and the car begins moving.

In his head, it was! He didn't know Kuroo would be _that_ startled. "Psh, you don't have to seem like it's the end of the world." Yamaguchi pouts. "Why? Are you jealous?" Yamaguchi was really just joking when he asked that. It comes out naturally without actually meaning anything serious. But considering the situation they are in, Yamaguchi might have needed to be mindful of his words.

However, Kuroo only scoffs after glancing at Yamaguchi for a second. "You know very well that I am." He says, making Yamaguchi froze in his seat.

Uh...... right. Yamaguchi diverts his gaze out of the window.

Kuroo seems satisfied at Yamaguchi’s lack of response to that. Two can play this teasing game and when it comes to directness, Kuroo always has the upper hand.

"You don't have to tag along." Yamaguchi says, referring to the tall man who also had followed Yamaguchi until they are inside the bus terminal.

"Like I said, you'll get lost." Kuroo only gives a half-hearted reply while scrolling his Instagram on his phone.

As if he is a kid that can't read the signboards, Yamaguchi huffs. Then again, this is better than sitting alone with strangers. "Have you made up your mind? On where you'll be going?"

Kuroo shakes his head as he locks his phone. "Not really. But my mom had a few choices in mind."

"Ouh... Well, have fun wherever you are." Yamaguchi wishes him.

Yamaguchi too still doesn't have a plan on where to go. Usually, his summer vacation is just with his friends. They also would gather the former Karasuno members. He did plan that for this summer but Kageyama, Hinata and Tsukishima won't even be in Japan.

Sigh. At least they had met each other before. Sounds like it'll be just him and Yachi.

"Maybe one day we will celebrate summer vacation together." Kuroo says it all too naturally.

This again? Yamaguchi remembers this topic being the point that Yamaguchi realized Kuroo's feelings towards him. Ah... those memories come flashing in his mind again.

Thank God, before Yamaguchi can even think of anything to reply, the speaker announces Yamaguchi's bus number. _It's time!_ Both of them stand up and Kuroo accompanies Yamaguchi to walk to the gate where he should enter.

"I guess this is goodbye." They stop a little far from the gate since there’s a long line of people queuing to scan their ticket. Yamaguchi’s voice sounded a little sad.

"Yeah." Kuroo replies, looking rather blue as well. "You got everything you need?"

Yamaguchi makes a check for his wallet, bus tickets, jacket and everything. He almost aged 10 years when he notices that his phone isn't in his pockets until Kuroo pointed out that Yamaguchi had already placed it in his bag.

"Everything is here. So... I will be seeing you in a month, Kuroo Tetsurou." Yamaguchi offers him a fist bump. He doesn't even know why he did that. They've never fist-bumped each other before.

Even Kuroo reciprocate the action in confusion but whatever. This will do. The temporary farewell doesn’t have to be dramatic, Kuroo thinks. "Have a safe trip." Kuroo wishes him. His hand lifts a little to give Yamaguchi a slight wave but Kuroo doesn't seem to want to say goodbye. He has his lips pressed into a thin line as he watches Yamaguchi stagger backwards.

"Alright!" He made a peace sign with his hand before turning to the front.

_Goodbye, Tokyo and here I come, Miyagi!_

In Yamaguchi's head, he has already calculated the hours to get there including the stops. He even had 2 movies downloaded into his phone to keep him entertained just in case if he is unable to fall asleep. That usually doesn't happen because Yamaguchi is a heavy sleeper but—

"Wait, Yamaguchi! You forgot something!"

The freckled boy is already a few metres ahead when he hears Kuroo calls him. Turning around, he sees Kuroo is jogging his way to him.

Did he forget something?

"Hey, what did I—”

_Smooch!_

Yamaguchi's eyes enlarge when the second Kuroo arrives at him, the black-haired male places his hand behind Yamaguchi's head then he leans forward until Yamaguchi feels a pair of soft lips pressed again his forehead. The kiss on his forehead took the words right out of Yamaguchi's mouth. Even after Kuroo had pulled away, his hand slides down to Yamaguchi's nape and his thumb is caressing Yamaguchi's ear.

"I lied." Kuroo tells him, almost breathless. "I thought just me liking you is enough but after thinking for a while... it's not."

Yamaguchi doesn't know what to reply. No. He doesn't even think that he has recovered from Kuroo giving him a peck on the forehead. His hand itches to touch at the spot where Kuroo kissed him. The taller continues. "Brace yourself, Yamaguchi. Starting from now, I'll come to you in full force until you admit that you want me as well." Kuroo knows he might sound cocky but just like what he said at the beach, he knows Yamaguchi felt the same way. He can't explain how he is so confident but he is sure of it.

Finally breaks out from his trance, Yamaguchi looks down to his feet. "What are you saying, Kuroo? Tsukki..."

Kuroo places his index finger on Yamaguchi's lips to silence him. "I'll beg on his doorstep for his permission if you want. I’ll do it over and over again until both of you are happy with it." Kuroo declares with a massive grin on his face. Yamaguchi is obviously shocked at Kuroo's words. He would go that far? How serious is Kuroo about their relationship? It doesn't make any sense. "You can reject me as many times as you want." The touch on Yamaguchi's nape disappears as Kuroo takes several steps backwards. "But remember, Yamaguchi. This time, I won't quit easily."

With those last words, Kuroo gives him a wink before walking away, leaving Yamaguchi standing still like a tree. After some time, Yamaguchi finally moves his hand to touch his forehead.

He's crazy. Kuroo has gone mad.

However, Yamaguchi can't help the chuckle from escaping his lips. _God_ , he's really crazy. The freckled boy shakes his head.

But what is this swell of happiness bubbling inside him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: mwehehehee getting them together now would be too easy 😈 (as if my readers havent gone through enough slow burn for months, im sorry 😭)
> 
> This was supposed to be updated yesterday but i accidentally fell asleep while proofreading asdfgjkll anyways, hope i put back the broken pieces of you guys' heart back together from the heartbreak last week XD
> 
> Btw, i was listening to my old playlist while editing then it played Heart Vacancy by The Wanted and i was like "this pretty fitting for this chapter". Hehehe that's all. See you next update!! ^___^


	22. Start Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: This chapter is dedicated to Vanessa for her 18th birthday hehe~ Happy Belated birthday uwuwwuuw :DD

9.8k words

* * *

Instead of taking the bus like Yamaguchi would usually do, Sugawara texted him during the summer vacation about carpooling together to Tokyo. It's not an unknown fact that every new semester, Sawamura would be the one driving him there. _Daichi’s dedication_ , Yamaguchi salutes to that. The good part is that dedication helps Yamaguchi as well in terms of saving his money from buying a bus ticket. Anyways, it's a bittersweet feeling. Going back to Tokyo and leaving his family is kind of a shitty feeling. Not to mention a few months-long absences of his mother's cooking. Sigh, leaning his head onto the window, Yamaguchi wishes summer vacation would be longer.

"Miss home already?" Sawamura asks after he sees the frown on Yamaguchi's face through the rear-view mirror.

Embarrassed that he got caught, Yamaguchi sits upright with a shy grin. "Uh... Well... a little."

Both Sugawara and Sawamura chuckle. It's only been 30 minutes since they moved from Yamaguchi's house. "Well, maybe this semester you can plan out better so that you can have a trip home.” Sugawara suggests with a thumbs up.

 _They can do that?_ Yamaguchi has been attending his classes diligently, trying to not miss a class. As a result, he didn’t get to go home at all.

"Come on. Let loose a little." Sugawara reaches behind to nudge his knee with his knuckle. "Just see which week you can skip classes. I do that on my 2nd semester."

"Until now." Sawamura adds.

...

It's one thing to skip class. Yamaguchi did skip a couple of times last semester but he had his own reasons (read: drunk & heartbroken) but it’s another thing to skip a whole week. He doesn't know about Sugawara's parents but his mother would carry a slipper in her hand if she sees him at home when it's not even a public holiday.

Nevertheless, Yamaguchi doesn't think it is remotely a bad idea. "I'll think about it." He says.

It's a long journey. 5 hours to be exact. The three of them ended up taking a short break at some restaurant for lunch. Since they moved from Miyagi at dawn, they're expected to reach at 1 or 2 pm. That's just a couple of hours from now.

While waiting for their food to come, they shared a few major things they did during summer vacation. Sugawara said he went to a summer crash course. Something related to teaching. On the other hand, Sawamura did a lot of volunteering works. Yamaguchi knew that since the older always upload some photos of it on his Facebook.

Seeing how both of his seniors spent their holidays very productively, Yamaguchi is a little embarrassed. Sadly, he has no stories to brag because really, all he did was lie around in the heat and play. He met a few of his former school friends. Yachi being the person he met the most during the break. Almost countless. Thank God her university’s academic calendar isn’t that far different from his.

What else did he do? He probably gained a few kilograms from eating and sleeping. Oh, right! That's not the only change he had.

"I cut my hair." Yamaguchi points to his head as if it wasn't obvious enough. It is almost the same length as his hair when he started his 1st semester. He thought by cutting his hair shorter, it'll do something about the heat. But then it just made him harder to tie his hair so he regrets it almost instantly.

"You always tie your hair so it's hard to tell actually." Sawamura tells him.

Well, that's kind of true. The only difference is if the tail at the back of his head is long or short. However, unlike the start of summer vacation where he can tie them all without any hair sticking out, now after his hair cut, he can only manage a half up half down style.

Back to the old him, he guesses.

"But seriously. Did you not do anything during the summer?"

"That's about it!" He replies to Sugawara. "It's the same routine over and over again."

"You're not sleeping like a night owl, aren't you?"

 _Ooh_... that's kind of spot on. "Guilty." Yamaguchi raises his hand.

 _Of course, he would_. Sugawara shakes his head, chuckling. "Been through that. What did you do staying up anyways?"

"Just video calls and movies." Before he could've filtered his answers, he blurted out the first one thoughtlessly. His face instantly shows signs of regret after it came out.

"Video calls? Oooo~ With Tsukishima, is it~" The grey-haired male coos. "Damn, when is that man ever going to ask us on how we're doing? I'm sad." Sugawara pretends to be hurt but his expression changes in a snap when the waiter arrives with their orders.

"Didn't you say Tsukishima has a shitty connection wherever he is?" Sawamura points that out. At that input, Sugawara lifts his gaze from his food to seek confirmation from Yamaguchi.

"Ah. About that..." Yamaguchi laughs nervously. Why did he have to accidentally slip his nightly video calls routine right in front of Sugawara of all people. His teasing would be endless. "I didn't say it was Tsukishima."

"Oh..." The couple looks at each other briefly before both of them chorus the same question. "Then who?"

"This is so good!" Yamaguchi hums after stuffing the dumplings in his mouth. "Want to try some?"

Sugawara went JPEG for about 20 whole seconds, trying to guess who could possibly video-called Yamaguchi before he sleeps every night. If it's not Tsukishima, then it could Yachi. But after living with Yamaguchi for 4 months, he has never seen Yamaguchi video-called Yachi every night. It's even more impossible since they are closer in terms of distance during the whole summer.

"Damn, I can't think of anyone. A new boyfriend?"

Best belief Yamaguchi choking on his food wasn't intentional. He is genuinely surprised at the _wrong_ accusation. "Does that even make sense?"

Sugawara huffs. It's evident on his face how he can't let the question go. Even when he stuffed a spoonful of rice in his mouth, through his eyes, Yamaguchi can sense the gears in his brain are working to come up with possible names.

It doesn’t look like he’s going to get it right any sooner so that’s a bit of luck on Yamaguchi’s side.

Apparently, Yamaguchi celebrated too early because Sugawara gasps suddenly as he points his chopstick at Yamaguchi. "It's Kuroo, isn't it?!"

"It's not!" Yamaguchi denies on a whim.

"Ohoho don't lie to me, Yamaguchi. You think I didn't see how awestruck he was after he came back from sending you off!"

Instantly, both of Yamaguchi's cheeks are starting to heat up. The memory of the forehead kiss has been like a broken record in his head for the whole summer. Thus, a mere mention of it will trigger the rosiness on his cheeks. "It's not a big of a deal." This is why he didn't want to say anything because Sugawara literally resembles the clown from IT from the way he keeps teasing him.

"So." Sugawara whistles. "Are you guys like a thing now?"

For the second time, Yamaguchi chokes on something and this time it is his drink. This is a lot worse because Yamaguchi couldn't stop coughing for a good minute. His eyes are brimming with tears. "Please don't misunderstand." Yamaguchi exasperates after his coughing fit subdues.

"Huh..." Sugawara stares in concern at the half-dying man.

"I mean it." Yamaguchi presses. Teasing will only lead to awkward situations and Yamaguchi really isn't fond of that idea.

"Relax, Yamaguchi. I was just joking." Sugawara gives him an assuring smile. "After all, seeing how you rejected him once, it's unlikely that you're going to be together."

Ha ha right.... Yamaguchi internally sweats. That's what he tells himself every day.

But how can he be so sure…

After all, Kuroo can be pretty damn convincing in changing his mind.

The remaining hours of the car ride, Yamaguchi had actually slept through them. The huge meal he ate really made him so damn sleepy. Since Sawamura said that it was okay for him to sleep, he immediately dozes off. The next thing he knows, Sugawara wakes him up saying that they're in front of the apartment already.

Well... Here he is! He's back again after 1 month. Unlike how he went to Miyagi, his mother prepared so many things for Yamaguchi to bring to Tokyo this time. The snacks and the homemade food, he can't wait to share them with his friends. Seeing the familiar building, something about coming back here makes him nervous. Truthfully, he has one person to blame.

"You think that experiment we did is a success?" Sugawara asks as they are going up the stairs.

"The drip irrigation thingy? I hope it does."

Sugawara actually bought a mint plant 2 weeks before the summer break. Both of them tried this self-watering plant experiment from Youtube where they take one end of the rope and push it several inches below the surface of the soil, close to the plant. The video seems trustable.

"Time to find out." Sugawara says in a hopeful tone. As the older is looking for his keys, Yamaguchi got a little distracted. The apartment unit opposite him... it's quiet. He knows Akaashi is coming back tomorrow. Kuroo, however, he went back 2 nights ago. Yamaguchi wonders if he's home or he is at Bokuto's house.

As soon as they walk in, they drop their stuff at the front door before sprinting to their window. Seeing how the plant is still standing and green, both of them releases a breath of relief. "See! I knew it would work." Yamaguchi grins and they share a high-5. At Miyagi, Sugawara had repeatedly pestered him with his worries on his plant's survival.

"Phew! Now I know my mint babies are alive, I can finally sleep in peace!”

Shaking his head, Yamaguchi goes to carry his stuff into his room. _We meet again, room,_ he scans around the small room. Other than food, he also brought back a few pictures that he had it developed from his film camera. There are tons of them and it's only the first semester. Probably by his last semester, he'll have one box worth of films.

While he is rearranging the stuff on his table, something caught at the corner of his eyes. It's actually his reflection on the mirror hanged beside his table. Yamaguchi has long changed into his comfortable clothes which are just a t-shirt and shorts. But there's something he is just realizing it now.

He stands right in front of his mirror, scanning his whole body. _Hmmm_ , Yamaguchi hums. Something feels different.

_"Yamaguchi, I'm going out!"_

He hears his housemate shouts and the freckled boy only reply with a "Kay" as he pats his stomach. Lifting his shirt a little to reveal his (barely visible) abs, Yamaguchi is thankful that it's still somewhat there although not too clear. Except… There's one thing that's pretty obvious.

 _You're getting bigger_ , Yamaguchi pinches his hip. Well, judging by how his only activities were eating and sleeping, it's no wonder.

He's not mad at it. He'll probably lose them after they start their volleyball practices.

"Hopefully you don't get bigger." Yamaguchi mumbles to himself as he turns a little to see his side view.

"It's cute." A deep voice suddenly startles Yamaguchi. Whipping his head to the source of the voice, his hands immediately pulls down his shirt while the man leans on his bedroom door. "Self-conscious of your body?"

 _Kuroo_.

"Not really." Yamaguchi mutters embarrassedly. "How did you get in?"

"Suga." Kuroo answers, already stepping away from the door. He stops just a few steps away from Yamaguchi.

A month isn't a long time. However, Yamaguchi feels like... something has changed...

It all started on his 2nd night back at home. Kuroo did tell him that he will go full force (whatever that means, Yamaguchi worries). At first, he didn't know what the other meant until Kuroo texts him one night asking about what he's currently doing. The thing is Yamaguchi doesn't text anyone often. He only did that with his ex-boyfriend. Thus, when Kuroo kept the conversation going, Yamaguchi might know now what he meant by his statement at the bus terminal.

It started with words exchanged through texts. And before he knows it, he is video calling Kuroo every night to sleep. Initially, it was the older's plan to want to watch a volleyball match live together while video calling. Eventually, every night, Yamaguchi finds himself facing a half-asleep Kuroo on screen as he tries to fight his own sleep. Even with eyes threatening to close, Yamaguchi couldn't help the fond stare he directed to his laptop whenever he hears light snores coming from the other end.

What he didn't tell Sugawara is that... Kuroo was actually the highlight of his summer.

"You got a haircut too." Yamaguchi points to Kuroo's head. The change is barely visible except for the slightly shorter fringe.

"Glad you notice." Kuroo grins bashfully.

Seriously, what is up with the both of them? Although neither might say it but Yamaguchi feels a little bit shy to look at Kuroo after a long time. He can also see how Kuroo keeps giving him that shy smile.

"So," Kuroo's removes his hands from his pockets. "Can I get a welcome back hug?" He requests with his arms slightly open. His smug grin accompanies with the slight blush on his ears.

Instead of complying with Kuroo's request as to what Yamaguchi had initially wanted, he pretends to think about it before turning away from Kuroo. "Nope." He teases and goes back to reorganizing his study table.

The expression on Kuroo's face solemn in a blink of an eye. "Why not?!"

"Don't want to."

"Why???"

Yamaguchi almost breaks into giggles at how Kuroo keeps tugging the back of his shirt. "Come on. We haven't seen each other in a month."

"And...? What's a hug have to do with that?" Yamaguchi fights the laughter trying to escape.

The younger is met with a short silence before Kuroo clicks his tongue. "Fine. I guess I'll give Bokuto the ice cream that I bought for you.”

 _Did he say ice cream?_ Yamaguchi can already hear Kuroo's leaving footsteps. In a matter of seconds, Yamaguchi abandons his stuff and runs outside to give the black-haired male a back hug. "Hehe. I was just playing."

Kuroo scoffs. "You like ice cream more than you like me, huh?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yamaguchi pouts. "Of course that's true."

Rolling his eyes, Kuroo entangles Yamaguchi's arms from his waist. "That's it. None for you."

"Ahh! I was just kidding! No—Kuroo!' Yamaguchi chases the running Kuroo. The man goes from the kitchen then to the living room and then he disappears again into Yamaguchi's room. _My precious ice cream,_ Yamaguchi cries. "Kuroo! I want— _oomph_!" Yamaguchi collides with something hard as soon as he enters in the room. And that something happens to be Kuroo's chest.

Great. Now, Kuroo has him trapped with his arms around Yamaguchi's upper body. "Tsk. This is foul play." Yamaguchi whines but there's no hint of struggle to break free.

"You're playing hard to get."

Yamaguchi chortles. "I'm not easy."

"Never thought you were, Freckles."

Kuroo finally lets go of Yamaguchi to ruffle his hair. The latter has this fond eyes on Yamaguchi which made Yamaguchi so self-conscious. Something did change between them. Something grew inside Yamaguchi. It's truly hard for Yamaguchi to push Kuroo away. At this point, he doesn't even think he wants to.

"Come. There's someone I want you to meet."

"Hmm?"

Kuroo didn't say anything about a guest beforehand. Locking his house door, Kuroo brings Yamaguchi to the living room of his house.

Unlike his and Sugawara’s house, Akaashi and Kuroo's kitchen is filled with plastics rather than boxes. There's also a huge suitcase situated next to the coffee table. "Did you bring your pet in there?" Yamaguchi knocks on the said thing. Even the boys from Miyagi didn't bring such a huge bag.

"That's not mine obviously." Kuroo notes as he strides to his fridge. He pulls out a box of cookies and cream ice cream together with a spoon before sitting next to the freckled boy in the living room. "That's Caveman's."

 _Caveman?_ It took a while before Yamaguchi remembers who Kuroo is referring to. "Your housemate, right?"

Kuroo nods. It's the housemate that Yamaguchi had never seen his face clearly before. They did cross path a couple of times, mostly when Yamaguchi takes out the trash. However, never once had they exchanged any words. The man was always hiding in his room like it’s a cave, hence the nickname. There was one time that Yamaguchi saw him. The other had a mask covering the lower half of his face. Yamaguchi was tying his shoelace when the guy who was unlocking his house door suddenly paused and stared at him. It was quite a long gaze with the man's furrowed eyebrows. The latter probably thinks Yamaguchi didn't notice but he felt the lasers directed at him. The guy didn't say anything and before Yamaguchi could take the initiative to start a conversation, the man already entered his house.

The last thing he knew about Caveman is that he only stayed for 2 weeks last semester before moving somewhere for a while. Yamaguchi is not entirely sure how that is possible...

"He's spending the semester here, though I can promise you, you won't see that much of him anyways. As usual."

Just in time, Yamaguchi hears a door creaks open. All eyes go to land on the man coming out from the only room that Yamaguchi has never been inside to in this house. "Kuroo, do you have any— _oh_." The man stops in his tracks. He has a towel wrapped around his waist while his hair is still drenched. "We have a guest."

"Yeah. This is Yamaguchi. Remember the boy who just moved in next door last semester?" Kuroo introduces them.

"Ah… Right… Yamaguchi." The man bows his head. “Call me Toga.”

 _Toga_... somehow that name sounds familiar to Yamaguchi. _Really_ familiar. But then... maybe Kuroo had mentioned it on the day he moved in. Shaking his thoughts away, he smiles at the man. "Nice to meet you."

"He used to go to a school in Miyagi for a short while."

That's a brand new piece of information. Another man from Miyagi is living in this apartment?

"Yeah, but I moved to Nagoya around 2nd year of elementary school." Toga adds.

 _Huh_. Not only did Yamaguchi feels like he has heard this guy's name before. But he also looks... familiar. As if Yamaguchi has seen this face before. "Are you a model?" Yamaguchi asks abruptly. If he is, that would somewhat explains it.

As a reply, the blond laughs together with Kuroo. "The only model he is a model student. He skipped a year ahead since his brain is so advanced." Kuroo replies.

Skipped a year? That's fascinating...

Even in his towel, the man still sits down with them for a little chat. Mostly it's just Kuroo and Toga since they haven't seen each other for so long. It's quite... interesting actually. Toga has the appearance of someone who seems like he would get along well with people. However, he seems awkward even with Kuroo. It's just his stance, probably. Kuroo is the one constantly drawing the stories out of Toga whose answers are short like there's not enough space on the answer sheet.

Yamaguchi was listening intently to Toga's exchange programme when suddenly Kuroo laughs out loud as he remembers something. "Remember that video of you during pre-school? Come on! Show us that trademark of yours."

The man immediately shakes his head as he refuses. "No way! It's embarrassing!" He continues to refuse while glancing at Yamaguchi. _He's probably shy,_ Yamaguchi thinks. Who wouldn't if someone brings up his pre-school performance? Back then, Yamaguchi wore a glittery outfit for the performance. Until this day, he wishes his mother would take down that picture from the wall in his house.

"Ayy don't be shy. It’s the least you could do when you don't always show your face to us." Kuroo persuades him. Like what he is mastered, Kuroo's provocation didn't stop and eventually, Toga sighs in defeat.

Before Toga does his… well, whatever he is going to do, he spared Yamaguchi one look again before biting his lips. "Here goes."

"What are we looking at again?" Yamaguchi asks.

Kuroo leans closer to Yamaguchi and whispers. "A trademark of his when he was a kid. He would say this whenever he introduced himself to people. He even said it in his preschool graduation video."

Yamaguchi almost laughs at that. That seems embarrassingly funny. When Yamaguchi was a kid, he was a shy kid. The only way he would introduce himself is by glancing at his mother then his mother would do the introduction.

"Okay. Don't laugh, Kuroo. Here goes." He looks down for a second, probably to collect his pride before he abruptly looks up. "Hello. My name is Toga…" He pauses his speech to pat on the left side of his chest before continuing the rest of his name with a peace sign. "....Hidashi... God, that was horrendous." Toga ends up slapping his face with both of palms.

Kuroo bursts out into laughter at the super childish introduction. He's enjoying this so much as he slaps his own knee. "That sounds hilarious, doesn't it?" He glances to his side to see if Yamaguchi finds it funny as he does.

But instead of laughing his ass off, Yamaguchi stares straight at Toga. Not even a chuckle, just... stare. It could be a dumb-stricken expression but Kuroo knows that's not exactly it.

"Oh my God." Yamaguchi mutters with his eyes slowly widening. "You!"

As soon as Yamaguchi points his finger at Toga, the blonde catches Yamaguchi's hand and stands up. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Toga says hurriedly, almost in a panic.

"Eh???" Kuroo too stands up.

"Going to borrow your friend for a moment!" Toga pulls Yamaguchi to stand and the next thing Kuroo knows is that his two friends are walking away into Toga's room. The door slammed shut with Kuroo looking all lost and confused, unmoving from his place.

_What just happened?_

Meanwhile, Yamaguchi after being pulled into the room, he keeps blinking his eyes to see if they are betraying him. _Nope!_ That's definitely him. No wonder the name and face are so familiar. "You! It's you, right?"

"Okay! Okay! It's me!" Toga lets go of Yamaguchi's hand. "I was hoping you wouldn't recognize me."

"I didn't at first." Yamaguchi replies with still looking so surprised. Really, he almost didn't. But that catchphrase brought a piece of memory that he had long forgotten back into his brain. "That... that thing you always do. Even when you introduce yourself in class."

How can Yamaguchi forget about that? The cool and rich kid that everyone wants to be friends with. Yamaguchi included. Because the kid was so well-known among his classmates, he had a sense of pride. That's why he was the only one who can introduce himself like that even until elementary school because if it was him, it's cool. Whatever he does, he looks cool.

And whenever someone is cool…

.....they tend to mistreat the uncool ones.

_"Tadashi’s face is all lumpy!”_

_“Why are you so weak?”_

_“He cries over small things! Crybaby!”_

It wasn’t the darkest moment in his life but it was unpleasant enough for Yamaguchi to shut the memory away from his brain because it was completely heart-breaking for him as a kid. Seeing the man again in front of him, Yamaguchi has no words.

"Look! Before you say anything, just know that I am not the same person I was back then." Toga tries to explain. Yamaguchi’s not sure if it’s sweat or it’s the water from his hair that’s tricking down from the latter’s temple. "I was a kid back then. Obnoxious, know-it-all kid and I truly regret having said atrocious words to you!" It wasn't just atrocious words. Yamaguchi had his fair share of being pushed and being tripped randomly. It only stopped when he sticks close to Tsukishima.

He remembers the boy with the temper very clearly. It was the first time for him getting teased by the people at his school. It certainly wasn’t the last. "Yamaguchi, I know this doesn't change anything but I _truly_ regret what I did back then." Toga pleads. From his eyes, Yamaguchi can sense the regret pooling in them.

Half of Yamaguchi wanted to retort something but he doesn't even know what to say. This world _is_ dangerously small. Too small. "Can you give me a moment?" Yamaguchi wobbly tries to sit on Toga's bed. He is having trouble processing this information.

"I know you're angry seeing me but... You have to believe me that I regret my actions a lot."

No, he's wrong. Surprisingly, Yamaguchi isn't mad. He should be but he can't bring himself to. There are others who made fun of him even after Toga had moved away. Maybe Yamaguchi is being a little passive, but he can find himself believing Toga because it's true. They were kids. 8-year-olds who didn’t know any better.

Just then, both of them hears a set of knocks on the room's door. _"Uhm, hello? What are you guys doing in there?"_

 _Shit_. Kuroo shouldn't know about it. In fact, everyone shouldn't. Everyone kept saying how 'Caveman' is someone who is so reserved but a decent man, at least. Well, it's not much but Yamaguchi thinks he can take their word for it. Perhaps, Toga Hidashi did turn into a new leaf. After all, the Toga he knew back then was as loud and extroverted as Bokuto. But the man in front of him is the total opposite.

"I'll make it up to you! You just name it!" Toga begs.

"I... don't want anything from you." Yamaguchi manages to croak out. It's not compensation that he seeks. "And can you put on some clothes?" Yamaguchi inquires because the man in front of him is still with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, right!" Toga utters before he goes over to the drawer of his wardrobe.

_"Hello! Are you guys in there?"_

Yamaguchi glances at the door briefly before going back to Toga. The man is already fully clothed, thank God. Now, there’s only one way to go on about this issue. "I don't know what to think of you as of now but... I'm not mad at you." Yamaguchi starts off. "It may not be okay, but… as long as you regret it, I’m willing to put the past behind."

"You would?" There's a hopeful glint that flashes in Toga's eyes.

Yamaguchi hums. He should be the bigger person and say that he forgives him with an open heart but that's not exactly how he feels. Although he said he wasn't looking for compensation, perhaps he can actually take advantage of this situation a bit. Well, to make it truly even between them. "Perhaps with a weekly supply of ice cream? For a month."

Is a month too much? Maybe for 3 weeks, that's better, right?

"A month?" Toga snorts. "I'll be your weekly ice cream supplier for this whole semester!" Toga puts out his hand for a handshake.

 _The whole semester?!_ Isn't that…? The cost he would spend on him—Not to mention if Yamaguchi eats ice cream regularly, how will Mr. Patty on his hips disappear? "It's fine! 3 weeks should be enough! I don't want you spending recklessly on me."

"It's okay! It's no bother at all for me!”

Is it really okay, Yamaguchi sweats. However, Yamaguchi couldn’t ignore the determination on Toga’s eyes. Maybe this is also a way for Toga to atone his past mistakes. Heaving a sigh, it looks like Yamaguchi can’t avoid this. "I guess we have a deal then." Yamaguchi takes the latter's hand to seal the agreement.

As for his belly fat, it seems like Yamaguchi won't be losing them anytime sooner. It's fine. He'll just start losing them next year.

Relief washes over the blond's face when Yamaguchi agrees. That… made Yamaguchi felt good. Is he too forgiving? Then again, it happened 10 years ago so this… should be okay.

He was about to pull his hand away when Toga firmly holds his hand still. "But really, Yamaguchi. I'm very sorry about how I acted back then."

Staring at the male, Yamaguchi would spot an insincere apology with his eyes. However, the one in front of him, he knows Toga is regretful for what he did to him. Nodding his head, Yamaguchi gives him an assuring smile. Really. Yamaguchi is starting to believe that Tokyo has its own magical ways in turning the fate in his life. When Hisoka said that Tokyo is full of surprises, he might have taken it for granted.

_"Yamaguchi~ Toga~"_

Oh right! Kuroo!

Both of them pull their hands away.

Well, that's one conflict to rest. He really did mean it when he said he wanted this semester to be better and drama-less as compared to his first semester.

"Let’s go." Toga says while heading to the door.

The moment the door creaked open, there stands a certain black-haired man with one of his hands on his hip while the other leans on the door frame. From his hollowed cheeks, the man is obviously not happy. "Care to explain?"

"I was just interrogating him to confirm something. Apparently, we go to the same school during elementary school." Toga fills in.

"You guys went to the same school?" Kuroo asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. That's what I said."

The man at the door is still sending suspicious looks back and forth from Yamaguchi to Toga. If it is as simple as that, then why did they have to speak in private? Even going as far as pulling Yamaguchi into Toga's room.

Hmm.... really suspicious…

Sensing that Kuroo isn't going to drop his Sherlock Holmes hat, Yamaguchi walks away from the room, bringing Kuroo as well to the living room again. "My ice cream is melting. Let's watch a movie."

In an instant, the question mark above Kuroo's head disappears as he follows Yamaguchi with a whipped smile.

The next day, Yamaguchi is back at Kuroo's apartment. Again, they're watching Stranger Things on the TV. The shorter man is hugging his mini pillow while his legs are sprawled straight on the sofa. Funny enough, Kuroo's thighs happen to be a cushion for Yamaguchi's feet as he sits at the far end of the sofa.

"You know what's funny."

"Hmm?" Yamaguchi hums as an answer while his eyes are still glued to the TV.

"Toga bought Hershey’s ice cream yesterday. And when I wanted to have some, he said it's for ‘Yamaguchi’." Kuroo explains while tapping his fingers on Yamaguchi's ankles.

"How generous of him." Yamaguchi replies monotonously before making another comment about how the _mind flayer_ looks disgusting. He's too deep into the show that he doesn't hear the annoyed huff from Kuroo.

"You're not telling me something."

Yamaguchi eventually wriggles his feet when Kuroo changed from tapping to just drawing circles on his skin. It’s tickling, "He's just being a nice friend. We haven't seen each other over a decade."

It's not that Kuroo is jealous. Pfft, he's not going to get jealous at anyone getting too close with Yamaguchi. But his intuition is saying that there's something more that they’re hiding. It’s pretty unsettling. "Are you sure?"

Yamaguchi ignores him. "Is Billy going to die?"

"Yamaguchi."

Breathing a sigh, Yamaguchi nudges Kuroo's stomach with his toe. "Are you going to ask me this question forever?" Maybe it wouldn't hurt telling Kuroo about it. But really, he doesn't see any benefit of bringing up a dark past. It may or may not change their perception on Caveman but it's not necessary to figure it out.

Seeing how Yamaguchi _truly_ wants him to drop the conversation, Kuroo finally gives up. "Fine!" He sighs in defeat.

Just then, his front door opens and Akaashi greets them with a huge backpack and a few plastic bags on both of his hands. "Hello." He nods his head.

"Akaashi! You're back!" Yamaguchi lifts his arms in the air.

The newcomer puts his stuff down at the kitchen before he takes out something from the plastic. Striding to the living room, Akaashi wriggles a plastic fill with cotton candy in front of him. "Here. I got them on my way here."

Seeing the blue thing, Yamaguchi's eyes sparkle in gratefulness. "Ah, Akaashi! You're the best!" Yamaguchi manages to pull the other into a side hug. Kuroo's pretty sure Yamaguchi didn't see how Akaashi's lips curve up into a smile.

Clearing his throat, Kuroo stretches his hand. "Where's mine?"

The small smile disappears from Akaashi's face as he stares absentmindedly at Kuroo's palm. "I only bought for Yamaguchi."

"Really?" Yamaguchi awes as he hugs Akaashi tighter. "Hehe, I have something for you as well.” Yamaguchi gives Akaashi a pat at the back. In a blink of an eye, the smile is back on Akaashi's face.

 _Tsk_. Their favouritism is showing, Kuroo retracts his hand. Even so... it's nice to see Akaashi has someone who he is very close to. The man has always been the quietest in their group of friends. That's just who he is. But it seems like Akaashi gained a new friend that he's fond of. There are obvious differences on the position level of Yamaguchi and Kuroo in Akaashi’s hierarchy. Funny enough, despite Kuroo knowing Akaashi longer than Yamaguchi has, it doesn't reflect on the positions of Kuroo and Yamaguchi in Akaashi's life.

"Okay. I'm going to go unpack." Akaashi says.

Yamaguchi lets go of his friend then opens up the free candy he got. Taking a chunk, he pops it into his mouth and squeals as the soft candy melts on his tongue. "This is heaven!"

Kuroo didn't pout but from his eyes glaring at the fluffy blue thing, people would know how jealous he is. How is it fair that only Yamaguchi who kept getting free food? Just when Kuroo thought he would be special to Yamaguchi for buying something specifically for the younger upon his return, now he’s just another person on the list. "Oh, princess. Would you mind sharing me your secrets on how you obtain so many free foods?"

Yamaguchi lets out a laugh before he takes another piece in his mouth. "Be as nice as I am." He gloats.

"I'm nice as you are."

"But does your name starts with Yamaguchi and ends with Tadashi?" He giggles, purposely exaggerating his reaction towards the sweetness of the cotton candy to irritate the other.

Biting his cheek in annoyance, Kuroo flicks Yamaguchi's foot with his finger. "Let me have a taste."

"Hmmm. Nope." Yamaguchi grins sweetly.

Kuroo mirrors the sweet smile despite being rejected. "Don't be stingy."

The freckled boy is having a blast with Kuroo's reaction. Somehow, the more he's with Kuroo, the more mischievous Yamaguchi is. "You want this?" He taunts the candy right in front of Kuroo. The latter's eyes follow the candy's motion and tries to take it by surprise but Yamaguchi pulls his hand back before he could do so. "No can do!" Yamaguchi sticks his tongue out.

"Oh, come on!" He tries to take it again. However, Yamaguchi keeps stretching his hand back so that Kuroo couldn't reach it.

They are at it for a few times, with Yamaguchi teasing him again then Kuroo failing to get his hands on it. Yamaguchi seems like he is enjoying Kuroo’s misery too much until Kuroo finally had enough. He grabs both of Yamaguchi's underthighs and pulls Yamaguchi towards him. The younger lets out a squeak as he is being slid closer to Kuroo until their thighs are touching.

With the decreased distance, Kuroo swiftly takes a piece of the cotton candy and places it into his mouth. "Sharing is caring." Kuroo says gleefully then licking his fingers clean.

"That's stealing." Yamaguchi sits up with his elbows.

"Being stingy is a disease." Kuroo sing songs.

"Stealing is a disease." Yamaguchi counters. Their childish banter goes back and forth, again and again. Both of them knows it's not a serious banter. They're just looking ways to annoy each other.

It only stops when Yamaguchi's phone on the table suddenly rings. Even then, Kuroo and his mischief had trapped Yamaguchi's hands until the man couldn't get hold of his phone. As a retort, Yamaguchi tries to bite Kuroo's hand and eventually, he got out of Kuroo's trap. In lightning speed, he grabs his phone to answer the call.

"Hello! Yeah, I'm already in Tokyo." Yamaguchi pants into the phone.

Taking advantage of Yamaguchi being distracted, Kuroo tries to steal another chunk of the cotton candy only to get his hand flicked away. "Stingy-yama." Kuroo mouths to Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi only rolls his eyes before plucking a piece then he feeds Kuroo himself. "Yeah, yeah. I remember." He continues to talk on his phone while feeding the big baby. Even with his calm demeanour, Yamaguchi tries not to be super aware of how Kuroo's lips brush against his fingers as Kuroo takes the candy into his mouth. "Alright. I'll see you there." He ends the call then proceed to lift his legs from Kuroo's thighs.

"Going somewhere?" Kuroo asks curiously.

"Yeah. I'm going to meet a friend." Yamaguchi says with a slight hesitancy.

Kuroo, however, notices this. "Classmate?"

Yamaguchi didn't answer instantly but he did shake his head before whispering his answer. "With Ayumi."

It came out barely audible but Kuroo heard it nonetheless. Ah... So it was Ayumi who had called him. No wonder he was scared stiff to tell Kuroo.

"You don't mind...right?" Yamaguchi asks carefully.

"Does it matter?" Kuroo turns his face back to the TV. He tries to give his best neutral face that he can pull off. "Aren't you guys BFFs now anyway?"

How does Kuroo know this?

Well...

_It dates back to his second week of summer vacation when Ayumi came to his house to meet his mother. They were talking about some future programs or something. As usual, Kuroo pays no attention to his stepsister._

_It wasn't until he came down from his room to have his lunch that it all changed. Ayumi happened to leave her phone on the dining table which was annoying because it kept beeping with notifications. Then, out of sudden, an alarm went off from her phone, showing a reminder that today she has a seminar to attend. Because it was distracting Kuroo from enjoying his_ mantao _, he ended up swiping the snooze button._

_It was just a brief glance after he pressed the button. But... he did see it. That name. That familiar name. In an instant, he picked up the phone to look at it again, and hah! He's 95% sure this 'Yamaguchi' is the same Yamaguchi he has in mind._

_4 consecutive chats from him._ Since when they're this close?

_"What are you doing?" Ayumi snatched her phone back from Kuroo’s hand. She looked at her phone then at her stepbrother weirdly. "Were you going through my phone?"_

_"Like hell. What about you? Don't you have friends that you're taking mine?" Kuroo said bitterly._

_Ayumi did saw Yamaguchi's name on her phone’s screen. Kuroo probably had seen it too. That's the only explanation for the petty tone of his. "Am I not allowed to be friends with him? He's my friend as well."_

_Kuroo scoffed. Suddenly his appetite made a U-turn. Now he doesn't feel hungry even the slightest. "Whatever." He stood up to leave._

_Ayumi can't help her next words. "You shouldn't control who he can be friends with."_

_Kuroo's feet stopped in his tracks. Tsk. Did she really think he stopped Yamaguchi? If he did, Yamaguchi wouldn't be texting her right now. She should be grateful instead._

_He really didn't feel like talking to her. Therefore, he did the best thing he can. He ignored her._

But that was just the beginning. Because ever since that interaction, there's this tension between them. Not hostile. Just... Kuroo can't help the sarcastic remarks coming from his mouth. Especially when Ayumi refutes back with the same sarcastic tone.

He did ask Yamaguchi later through a video call about his relationship with Ayumi. At last, the male came forth with a confession that they've been texting buddies since the beginning of the 2nd week of vacation.

What else can Kuroo say in return? He has no reason to stop them from becoming friends.

Coming back to Yamaguchi, Kuroo only waves his hand. "Whatever. I'm not the boss of you."

Kuroo's words were monotonous so Yamaguchi knows he's not happy. Still, he had made a promise with Ayumi that they would meet each other once he is back. He did think about how Kuroo will react and this is exactly what he had expected. Therefore, Yamaguchi has also prepared a special move to help appease Kuroo. Going to stand behind Kuroo, Yamaguchi bends down to wrap his arms around Kuroo from behind.

At the surprise hug, Kuroo stiffs in his place. He can feel Yamaguchi's hair tickles the side of his face. The younger didn't say anything, he just hugs him. Kuroo closes his eyes with his palm then leans back until his nape rests on Yamaguchi's shoulder. "You can't do that." Kuroo heaves out a sigh.

"Hmm?"

"This. You know I'm weak when you do this." He says, sounded totally defeated.

 _Hehe_. Secret move actually works better than what Yamaguchi had expected. His face bears a triumphant grin.

Not seeing it coming, Kuroo suddenly turns his head and Yamaguchi feels the lips against his cheek. Kuroo had just give Yamaguchi a kiss on his cheeks. Immediately, Yamaguchi pulls away with wide eyes and a hand on his cheek. "You...!"

Kuroo didn't look like he was sorry. "That’s your punishment for using my crush on you for your benefit." Kuroo says flatly before shrugging.

Well... Yamaguchi can't say that Kuroo isn’t wrong. He really did thought he could get away with just a little skinship, knowing Kuroo would be flustered if he did so. Totally not expecting how he will reap what he sow later. "Fine." _I won't do it again,_ Yamaguchi huffs then turns to exit the house.

If Kuroo had looked at Yamaguchi again, he would notice how red Yamaguchi's whole face and neck are. Sigh. Yamaguchi is totally testing his patience right now. Does Yamaguchi think so highly of his self-control?

It's so hard to have zero gaps between them and not being able to embrace him fully.

"Well, this sucks." Bokuto groans as he threw the piece of paper on the table. It is his own schedule for this semester. He went around comparing their timetables like he usually does and as compared to last semester, most of his classes are as early as 8 am. "I wish I can have my semester 3 timetable. 3 out 5 starts at noon."

 _Nah_. Semester 3 was hell for Kuroo. The only time he had actually liked his schedule was when he was a freshman. "At least that's better than that time when your classes always end at 6." Kuroo rather has his classes early than going home late in the day.

Currently, it's break time. Supposedly he has another class in 20 minutes but this new professor usually doesn't enter the first week of class so to Kuroo, it's as good as a cancelled class already.

They were fortunate enough to be able to align their break time on Monday last semester but this wasn't the case for this time. The first years and Misaki still have classes right now. So it's just Yahaba, Sugawara, Kuroo and Bokuto. Hisoka and Mari went somewhere to fetch some papers or something.

It's the normal first-week gloominess. 1 month of break is not enough for Kuroo, he internally cries.

"Hey, Kuroo." The man hears Sugawara whispers next to him. He only replies with a little hum, not even lifting his head from his crossed arms. "How are you and Yamaguchi doing?"

In an instant, Kuroo sits up to look at the grey-haired male. He gives him a pointed look then nudges his head to the boys in front of him in alarmed.

"They're playing guess the states name, they won't hear us."

It's surprising enough that Bokuto is playing states name but Sugawara's right. Both him and Yahaba are scribbling on a piece of paper. What a random way to end the lunch break.

"We're doing fine, I guess." Kuroo answers. They certainly are, that's for sure.

Sugawara prods him on his side. "I heard you guys got closer during summer." He gives Kuroo that teasing smile.

In some way, they did. The nightly video calls, daily texting, it was a part of his efforts to get to know Yamaguchi a little bit more. But... apparently, he's not the only one Yamaguchi has been texting.

"Yeah. We did." Kuroo tries his best to give a sincere smile.

Sugawara is probably too thrilled to even notice his strained smile. The male claps his hand excitedly and gives Kuroo a thumbs up. "I'll be rooting for you!"

Slinging his arm around Sugawara, it’s assuring to know that someone got his back. It's much better that he doesn’t have to keep this to himself.

Speaking of the devil, Yamaguchi arrives at their table with a tired expression "Hey." He greets the table weakly.

"Not eating?" Sugawara asks when the younger doesn't bring any tray like he usually does.

Yamaguchi shakes his head. “I think I’m going to just cook at home. Feeling kind of drained today.”

“I’ll go with you.” Kuroo gathers his stuff and instantly up on his feet. He doesn’t have anything else to do anyways today. He waves Sugawara goodbye who did not forget to wink at Kuroo with a thumbs up.

Since it’s still considered as lunch hour, Kuroo had already expected it to be crowded. It’s normal in the city but still, it’s a pet peeve of his. They started boarding the train by standing in the middle but eventually after several stops, they ended up near the door which rarely opens. Yamaguchi has his back leaned against the wall beside the door while holding the handrail of the seat beside them. To Kuroo’s dissatisfaction, the younger has both of his earphones on as he watches something on his phone. Ever since they boarded the train, Yamaguchi hadn’t uttered anything.

He tried jabbing Yamaguchi for attention but the male only pushes his hand off gently before focusing back on his phone. Pouting, Kuroo tries to think of any other idea to get Yamaguchi’s attention.

Yes. He’s aware he is annoying right now but his phone died so he doesn’t know what to doooooooOoooo~ And Yamaguchi is not even talking to him. He’s booOooOoOooOoOred!

Suddenly, an idea comes up into Kuroo’s mind. He internally laughs to himself before glancing at the shorter male. Carefully, he shifts the hand holding the handrail above from his right hand to his left hand. With his free hand, he stealthily places his palm on the wall of the train just a few centimetres beside Yamaguchi’s head. Letting out a whistle, he waits for Yamaguchi to realize the stance they are in.

It wasn’t until Kuroo had to move closer to Yamaguchi due to more people coming in that Yamaguchi lifts his gaze from his phone. The freckled boy firstly eyes the arm next to his head before he gives Kuroo a pointed look. “Really?” He pulls one earbud out.

“Hmm?” Kuroo feigns ignorance.

“Kuroo. What is your hand doing there?”

Kuroo blinks his eyes innocently. “I’m trying to keep myself balanced. You know, from falling.”

“Right.” Yamaguchi nods, going along with what Kuroo had said.

Seeing how Yamaguchi is going back to his phone again, Kuroo moves even closer until his chest is touching Yamaguchi’s hand that’s holding the phone. Fighting the smile on his face from appearing, Yamaguchi looks up to Kuroo again. “You’re doing this on purpose.”

“Do what?”

The younger gently knocks on Kuroo’s shoulder. “This. You think I don’t watch enough romance movies to know how a ‘ _kabedon_ ’ looks like.”

“You think I’m pinning you against the wall on purpose?” The corner of Kuroo’s lips curves upwards into a smirk. Yamaguchi thinks he might have just dug his own grave.

Clearing his throat, Yamaguchi tries to look elsewhere. “Kuroo. We’re in public so _behave_.”

“Yamaguchi, relax. I’m not doing anything.” Kuroo chuckles but anyone can hear the mischief in that laugh. Yamaguchi really can’t trust the older especially when he has that smug grin which Yamaguchi knows what comes next: embarrassment on Yamaguchi’s behalf.

Yamaguchi huffs. “Alright. I’m going to turn around if you don’t move away.”

“You’re going to make your ass facing me instead? How nice.”

“Kuroo!” Both of Yamaguchi’s hand instantly goes up to cover Kuroo’s mouth. His cheeks are starting to show hints of pinks. To Yamaguchi’s further bad luck (in this case, it’s a good one for Kuroo) the trained stops abruptly causing Yamaguchi to almost toppled sideways but just like in every romance anime fantasy, Kuroo manages to hold him in place before he could fall.

The black-haired man’s eyes beams in further amusement. “Looks like you need me after all. Hold on to me.”

Yamaguchi’s nose scrunches at the remark. “You think this is a shoujo manga?”

“Nope. It’s shounen ai.” The other bluntly answers.

“Oh, God!” Yamaguchi can feel his brain cells are slowly being shot dead by Kuroo.

While Yamaguchi is trying to contain his blush, Kuroo is having the time of his life. “Want to see a cool magic trick?”

Horror flickers in Yamaguchi’s eyes. _What else does he have on his sleeve?_ “What?”

“I can make your face even redder.” Kuroo whispers next to Yamaguchi’s ear.

See! Yamaguchi knew it! Kuroo is not going to let him live another day. Even when Yamaguchi warns him with his eyes, it doesn’t stop Kuroo from blowing air on Yamaguchi’s neck. The neck is Yamaguchi’s 2nd ticklish spot after his ribs. He accidentally blurts it out while he was on a call with Kuroo that one time. He regrets it immediately knowing how Kuroo now has another thing added into his list of _“How to Torture Yamaguchi.”_

“Stop!” Yamaguchi whispers in between crying and laughing. “Grownups don’t do this in public!”

“What’s the magic word?”

“How the hell would I know?!” The response only made Kuroo blows harder on the spot under his jaw and Yamaguchi feels like dying is a better option than being tormented like this. Just look at the grin on Kuroo’s face. He’s enjoying this too much!

While both of them are in their own world, suddenly they hear someone clears their throat. Instantly, Kuroo pulls his face away from Yamaguchi’s neck and both of them peeks to side. On the seat beside them, a mother is literally looking at them with a glare while she is covering her son’s eyes.

_Oh, shit._

Yamaguchi laughs nervously as he gently pushes Kuroo away and brings down the latter’s hand that was resting against the train wall. “It’s a misunderstanding.” Yamaguchi says as he bows to the woman. The woman only lets out an annoyed huff before she turns away, not forgetting to whisper to her kid to not look at his right.

 _Fuck, that was so embarrassing!_ Apparently, Kuroo finds the situation funny as he is trying to stifle his laughter. “This is your fault.” Yamaguchi grunts at the taller.

“Sorry. My bad.”

Psh. He doesn’t even sound sorry! Now that’s a memory that Yamaguchi can never forget.

It's currently 5 pm and Kuroo is starving despite already having his lunch. He blames the small portion of his lunch. After checking his cabinet, it seems like his _ramyeon_ stash has run out. The convenience store is just a walk away but meh, Kuroo rather just walk across the hallway.

"Suga!" Kuroo knocks on his door. Turning the doorknob, it's not locked. Damn, Sugawara really has a habit of not locking his doors which he can’t say isn’t his fault. It manifested due to Hisoka and him knocking on his door back then for every 1 hour. He didn't think Yamaguchi would get used to that too.

Entering the house, the living room is surprisingly empty. But the sound of clinking in the kitchen indicates that Sugawara is cooking dinner before leaving for work which only happens if he is famished before 7. "Suga! Do you have _ramyeon_?"

The grey-haired male looks up from cutting vegetables and nods his head. "We do. But I'm already cooking extra for you and Akaashi tonight."

"Really?" Kuroo's eyes sparkle as he rubs his hands. "Hehehe. Dinner for four again after a long time."

"Uhmmm. Actually... Dinner for three."

 _Three_? "Is Akaashi not available?"

"Oh, not him!" Sugawara adjusts the size of the fire on the stove. "Yamaguchi isn’t."

Oh....

On the first day of the semester? He was about to ask why when suddenly the door bell rings.

"Can you get it? That's probably Akaashi." Sugawara asks him.

"Sure." Kuroo shrugs while he skips to the door. It's not even locked but oh well, it's Akaashi. The well-mannered prince always needs someone to open the door for him. "Akaa—" His word stops midway when _apparently_ it's not Akaashi who’s behind the door.

Instead of the mango smell that Akaashi called soap, this perfume smells like something out of a woman's store. One look at her, and that's enough for Kuroo to squint his eyes in displeasure. "Nope. Not happening!" He closes the door.

"Kuroo, who is that?" This time, it's Yamaguchi's voice. He had just exited his room and is now on his way to him. "Nothing. Just the Pizza Guy." He draws out an innocent smile.

"We didn't order pizza..." Sugawara ponders confusedly.

 _"What the hell, Tetsurou!"_ The woman from the other side yells. As soon Yamaguchi hears the voice, he turns to Kuroo with a glare. "Really, Kuroo?" Yamaguchi shakes his head and goes to open the door himself. The door opens again revealing the well-dressed woman who upon seeing Yamaguchi, her face instantly softens. "Hey, Yamaguchi."

"Hey, Ayumi. And I'm sorry about Kuroo. He's... you know."

"Oh, I know." She rolls her eyes. "Are you all set?"

"Almost! I'm just looking for my socks."

"Sure! No rush!" She assures him with an ‘okay’ sign with her fingers.

After Yamaguchi excuses himself, Kuroo watches Yamaguchi scramble into his room to find his missing socks again. Pushing himself from the wall, he strides to Ayumi with a crossed arm. "You're going out with Yamaguchi again?"

"You're being possessive _again_?" The girl asks back.

That shuts Kuroo up. _Ugh_. Kuroo misses when she was... less sassy than she is right now. He blames his mother for constantly bringing her to their home unannounced during summer vacation. The text and the phone was just the beginning. They spent the whole summer bickering like children. It always starts when one of them opens their mouth whether it's Kuroo's _"Stop bothering my friend."_ Or Ayumi's _"You're an annoying leech."_

Is this what it feels like to have a sibling? Never mind, his father can take her back to the mansion! Why was she spending time at _his_ house with _his_ mom and even texting _his_ friend in the first place?

And now, they're back at it again sending electric waves through their eyes.

"Hello! You must be Ayumi. Yamaguchi's friend, right?" Sugawara chirps as he tiptoes behind Kuroo. "Come in. Yamaguchi might take a while."

Well… She would actually step inside if it wasn’t for the giant with a weird hairdo blocking her way. Sugawara waits for Kuroo to move but the man is not budging from where he stands. "Move over, Kuroo." Sugawara pushes Kuroo aside, enabling Ayumi to walk inside. She didn't forget to stick her tongue out as she walks past Kuroo.

"You're the girl from the carnival!" Sugawara states.

Ayumi giggles politely. "Yeah, that's me."

Pfft. If only they hear how loud she laughs while watching a sitcom at home. The neighbours would have called a Shaman to get rid of the demon spirit.

Sugawara ushers Ayumi to sit in the living room before he went inside the kitchen to continue with his cooking. Kuroo, not being too pleased, still take a seat on the bean bag further from Ayumi.

There was nothing but silence between them. Ayumi is just looking around the house, pretending like there's no other human being in the living room meanwhile Kuroo whistles his way to purposely distract Ayumi. After not getting any attention from the latter, Kuroo clears his throat. "How many times are you going to hang out with Yamaguchi again?"

Ayumi turns to Kuroo with a raised brow. "As many times as I want to?"

"Your college will start in 2 weeks. You'll be busy later, am I right?" Kuroo wouldn't certainly admit that he Googled Ayumi's academic calendar just to see how different their college schedules are. It's nothing, really. He was _just_ checking.

"Sure. You must be happy to get rid of me, right?” Ayumi frowns. The tone of her voice instantly made Kuroo feels guilty. Of course, even when they throw remarks back and forth, Kuroo isn’t insensitive to know when to back off. Ayumi is, after all, a woman with a delicate heart.

“I didn’t say that.” Kuroo mutters.

“As if I couldn’t read your face. You hate me, remember?” She pouts.

Aww man, not the pout. Now Kuroo feels like he deserves 100 beatings for the puckered lips. Rolling his eyes, Kuroo nudges Ayumi’s knee with his foot. “I never said I hate you.”

This brings a surprise on Ayumi’s face. “You don’t?”

“No. I never did.” Kuroo coughs, trying to divert his attention anywhere else but Ayumi. “So, don’t… go around thinking I do. You’re my stepsister after all.

Since he’s not looking at the woman, he wouldn’t see the way Ayumi tries to hide her smile with her palms. Clearing her throat, she sits up straight. “Okay.” Ayumi answers softly.

Somehow, the air around them has become awkward. Just what is taking Yamaguchi so long with finding his socks? Maybe he should go and help Yamaguchi. Just as he was about to stand up, Ayumi calls his name. “Tetsurou. I have something to tell you.”

“Huh?” Kuroo plops his ass back on his seat. She sounds serious.

Ayumi looks up from her lap to make eye contact with Kuroo. For some reason, Kuroo has an idea that whatever question she is about to ask, Kuroo wouldn’t like it one bit.

“What would you say… if I confess my feelings to Yamaguchi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Another update!!!
> 
> I'm so used to write angst for the past few years that writing a full fluffy chapter has me sweating ajhsshs :") Hope you guys enjoyed this supposedly fluffy chapter ehhehehe ^__^


	23. Garden of Light

10k words

* * *

"You..."

It's as if there's a bolt of lightning struck in the background. Kuroo can barely form his next sentence. _That's not possible_. Ayumi actually... likes Yamaguchi?

In actuality, Kuroo had his suspicion. Let’s be real, they wouldn’t have bickered the whole summer if he didn’t but to think that she would confess...

"There's no way." Kuroo shakes his head. "You barely knew him."

Ayumi scoffs even though this is the reaction she had expected. "So? Do you think most girls in Japan write confession letters because they know the person well?"

 _Darn it_ , she's got a point. But still, if they think about the odds and probabilities, Yamaguchi would say no... Wouldn’t he? Then again, they did get close during the summer, Kuroo has to remember that. It wasn’t only him apparently that has been making his move.

The woman glances around before she shifts closer to whisper. "Look. Do you think I'm asking for your permission here? I just thought you should know since he’s your friend."

_And my crush!_

The gears in Kuroo’s head is having a slight pause right now. What does he say in return to that? It’s like one of Kuroo’s nightmares is turning into reality. "Do… Do you think he will say yes?" Kuroo stutters. The question sounded genuine. No malice detected in his tone. It's because Kuroo is genuinely asking for the possibility of Yamaguchi accepting the confession.

"It doesn't matter." The woman answers without hesitancy.

Sitting up straight on the bean bag, Kuroo tries to mask his distress. "He's not available."

The woman's eyebrows furrow. "That's a lie."

"Well...!" Kuroo tries to find his next words but he can't refute that claim. "There's someone who already confessed to him and there's a high chance that he might say yes!" At this rate, Kuroo is just spouting whatever words that he can put together in his mind. It's evident from Ayumi's posture that she's slightly taken aback and confused with the revelation.

"Wha... So did he said yes or not?"

Uh.... He might have dug his own grave. "Not...for now."

"So, he rejected him?"

Kuroo puffs out an annoyed sigh. He’s not making any points with this. "Forget what I said." There’s already a feeling like a headache is coming to Kuroo. Why is everyone suddenly surrounding Yamaguchi like a flock of birds? It's good that Yamaguchi is receiving lots of love. As he should! However, in this case... Kuroo feels unsettled.

Seeing how deep Kuroo is in his thoughts, Ayumi pokes his stepbrother with the TV remote near her. "Tetsurou, with Yamaguchi, I didn't expect anything in return." She says clearly. "I just want him to know what a nice person he is. He’s… just amazing overall. You don’t find people like him these days."

Oh, Kuroo understands that all too well. It is also one of the many reasons he likes the younger. _Damn_. He can't believe that both of them are liking the same person. Even when Kuroo’s face hardly shows it but he is grimacing in his heart. "You really like him, huh?"

"Yes. And if he feels the same way, I'm glad. And if he doesn't, it's fine as well." Ayumi shrugs like it's nothing.

How is she so cool about it? Kuroo remembers he didn't handle his rejection well. Kudos to Ayumi for her strong will.

There's one thing Kuroo has to realize: Yamaguchi can like whoever the fuck he wants. If Yamaguchi ends up wanting to try a relationship with Ayumi, Kuroo should be congratulating him. But the thought of that... that's a painful thought.

"Wh...when—"

"I'm all set!" Yamaguchi appears in the living room, surprising them both.

The tension between the two stepsiblings is cut off as Ayumi stands up from the sofa and walks towards Yamaguchi. "Cute socks." She raises her eyebrows at the bright green socks with little strawberries all over it. It's the only socks he can find because the normal ones he usually wore went MIA.

"Thanks." Yamaguchi grins, making a little tap dance to show his feet.

The woman laughs before poking Yamaguchi to stop. "Alright, we're going to be late for the movie."

"Let's go!" As he is already at the door, Yamaguchi realizes that Kuroo didn't say anything. He glances back to the said man who is unmoving from the bean bag and Kuroo is looking at his lap rather than his phone. It would be a lie if Yamaguchi said that he didn't feel guilty. He didn't even expect Kuroo to enter his house nor for Ayumi to go up to his apartment. According to Ayumi, Kuroo is no longer ‘allergic’ to her like he was. Instead, they're almost like two siblings who can't stand each other. It was a relief for Yamaguchi but the way Kuroo is unconsciously frowning, Yamaguchi doesn't want to go away like this. "You go first. I'll be right back."

Ayumi nods her head before she goes ahead down the stairs. Turning around, Yamaguchi removes his shoes again and goes to sit next to Kuroo.

Kuroo looks up in surprised to find Yamaguchi is still here. "Not leaving yet?"

From the slight lift of Kuroo's lips, Yamaguchi can see how he tries to smile although it didn't reach his ears. "You okay?" He asks instead.

One look at Yamaguchi’s face and Kuroo lets out a laugh. "Don't look at me like that whenever you're going out with her." Kuroo elbows the freckled boy. He really looked like a kicked puppy. If anything, it should be him. "I'm totally fine."

Yamaguchi pouts. "Are you sure?"

Shaking his head, Kuroo goes to pinch Yamaguchi's cheek lightly. "Yes. So, go! Don't make a woman wait."

Even when Kuroo had said that, Yamaguchi still feels something heavy in his heart. "You know I'm thankful to you." He says with the gentlest tone possible. It's the truth. He does for a _lot_ of things.

While Kuroo appreciates Yamaguchi is trying to cheer him up, it's not about him going out with Ayumi that's making Kuroo feels dejected now. "I know." Kuroo answers with a brush on Yamaguchi's head. He tries again in giving Yamaguchi a smile to assure him. A more sincere one this time. Knowing the latter, he probably wouldn't budge unless Kuroo shows him that he's fine.

"Alright." Yamaguchi pats Kuroo's thighs. "I'll be going now."

The smile on Kuroo's face stays for a while until Yamaguchi disappears through the door. As soon as Yamaguchi is out of sight, Kuroo buries his face in his palms. _God_. he grunts, dragging his palms down his face.

What is he going to do now?

Kuroo wouldn't say that he didn't get a good sleep. It's just that he had better sleep before. Ayumi's words kept replaying in his mind and it's distracting. The whole night he kept thinking whether Ayumi had confessed on that night or did she planned it for another day. If anyone asks, he would deny that he had stayed up, waiting to text Yamaguchi after his “date” only for the younger to go to bed early.

GAHHH! He was so restless!

And that's one of the reasons why he found himself skipping his morning class just to have lunch at Sugawara's apartment.

Both Sugawara and Yamaguchi have afternoon classes today. Meanwhile. Akaashi is one of those fortunate people who possess a day in their schedule containing only one class. As soon as Akaashi is done with his 9 am class, he stops by Sugawara's apartment as well.

"Sorry, Kuroo. The special wasn't on the menu today so I bought the original one." Akaashi hands Kuroo his burger. The others also had requested Akaashi to help buy their lunch when he’s on his way back.

"That'll do." Kuroo mutters. Sitting at the dining table, he watches how Yamaguchi is going in and out of the kitchen to bring the mugs for them. Akaashi helps him by bringing the huge bottle of water from the fridge meanwhile Sugawara is still with his bed-head sitting next to him.

Yamaguchi looks... fine.

It doesn't seem like something is bothering him. Definitely doesn't look like he was confessed to yesterday. Though, Kuroo's not sure what he had expected Yamaguchi to look like but the freckled boy is laughing with Akaashi just like any other Tuesday morning. _Hmm_...

They begin unwrapping their respective food. Kuroo hopes to start a conversation with Yamaguchi about yesterday. If only he could do it without making things awkward for Yamaguchi. Heck, he thinks if he speaks, Sugawara would catch that pettiness in his tone very quickly and he really doesn't want to explain to others about Ayumi.

Thus, he could only internally sigh behind his triple cheeseburger.

"You went to see the Garden of Light event after that?"

Kuroo's ears perk up hearing Akaashi's question to Yamaguchi. The _Garden of Light?_ That beautiful event where lights are in the shape of flowers surrounding a garden is at? It just started opened last night and they already went there? Kuroo was about to take Yamaguchi there but...

Yamaguchi had already gone there... with Ayumi... alone.

"It's really pretty! I have pictures!" Yamaguchi chirps. The younger stands up from his chair and disappears into the kitchen to take his phone that he left there. Is it cruel for Kuroo to wish that Yamaguchi wouldn't find his phone? But here he is, running back to the table excitedly to show Akaashi the pictures of yesterday.

"Woah, that's cool!" Akaashi's eyes beam as he scrolls on Yamaguchi's phone. For a second, Yamaguchi glances to him as if wondering if Kuroo wanted to see the pictures as well. The only response he got from Kuroo is just silence as the black-haired male pretends like he didn't hear what Akaashi and Yamaguchi were chattering about.

Little did he know, Kuroo is really resisting himself from snatching Yamaguchi's phone to scroll up the gallery. _What else did you two do there?_

His curiosity got even worse when Akaashi starts chuckling. "I forgot that you are actually very tall."

Yamaguchi scrunches his nose. "What do you mean? We are all volleyball players."

"True. But you're always surrounded by tall people including Mari and Misaki. So when you stand next to Ayumi, the gap is just... huge."

Looking at the picture again, Yamaguchi sees what Akaashi is trying to say. Yeah, Ayumi looks really small next to him. She's not _that_ small. Only when they stand side by side.

"That's what people call height differences." Sugawara mumbles sleepily while munching his bread. "Couples love that."

As soon as Sugawara said that, someone chokes on their own food and turns into a coughing mess. The three of them turns to Kuroo who shakily pours himself a glass of water while trying to surpass his coughs. Yamaguchi tries to help him but Kuroo only shakes his head as he drinks half of the cup in one go.

The sudden mess made the half-awake Sugawara to fully sober. Realizing what he had said, instead of feeling sorry, Sugawara lets out a laugh. "Dude, are you okay?" The grey-haired male laughs even louder when Kuroo lifts his watery eyes to glare at him.

However, after Kuroo has recovered, the two boys resume back to scan through the pictures on Yamaguchi's phone. Akaashi even made some little noises of amusement as he swipes. _What's so good about it, huh?_ It's just lights in the shape of flowers, Kuroo glowers.

"Okay, that's cute." Akaashi compliments to Kuroo’s further dismay.

What's cute? Is it Yamaguchi? Is it Ayumi? OR????? IT'S BOTH OF THEM???? Kuroo has too much pride in him to actually ask Yamaguchi if he can see it as well. But that doesn't stop his curious ass from craning his neck to take a peek at Yamaguchi's phone. It's hard when Yamaguchi is angling the phone towards Akaashi. Still, he can still see the image a little. Not fully satisfied, Kuroo tries to lean a little to the side to get a better view of the screen.

Is that... Yamaguchi and Ayumi with a peace sign? Their cheeks seems close and if he's not mistaken, they're— _BOOM_!

A crash sound is heard and instantly, the three pair of eyes are on Kuroo once again. This time though, Kuroo is lying down the floor in pain. "Oww..." Kuroo grunts as his side aches.

It takes a few seconds for Yamaguchi to register that Kuroo had fallen off his chair. Once it does, Yamaguchi laughs while trying to help Kuroo up. "Why are you so clumsy?"

Kuroo groans as he is being hoisted up. _Pfft, it's your fault,_ Kuroo wanted to hiss. Damn, this is very uncool of him. Huffing a sigh, Kuroo goes back to his seat and this time, he eats in silence. No more funny business.

He embarrassed himself enough for today.

It's been 2 days and Kuroo's mind still can't remove the things that happened. If only it is that easy to push it at the back of his brain. If only.

The best way to not think about it is to just distract himself. And what better way to do it than play a stressful game on his Xbox. "Fuck! Why didn't he take it?!" Bokuto yells while pointing at the screen of the TV. He almost threw his controller if it weren't for the fact that the item wasn't his. "What a dumbass!"

"Let it go, Bo. Let it go." Kuroo pats his back.

The man groans, stomping his foot a bit before resuming the game. Meanwhile, Akaashi starts heading to the kitchen. If Bokuto starts getting cranky, it's a cue for Akaashi to get him something to sink his teeth into. Normally, it works with a chocolate bar.

After another 2 rounds of losing, they decide to play another game because even Hisoka and Kuroo got heated in the game. In the end, they turn to something less stressful like...Left 4 Dead.

"There! There! Come on, heal me up!" Hisoka yells.

Kuroo groans. "I'm on it."

Just then, they all heard a _ding_ sound coming from Bokuto's phone. Since Bokuto is occupied as well, he asks Akaashi to check up on who texted him.

"From Mikasa." Akaashi reads. "Something about a party?"

"Ohooo! _That_ party!" Hisoka hoots.

The party that would always be held in the first week of the semester. Kuroo remembers what happened last semester. It was the night that he saw Yamaguchi and Hisoka kissing. It was also the night that Kuroo and Yamaguchi first hang out together. Just the two of them at the convenience store with shared ramen.

The later part of the night was fun. Maybe Kuroo can get a repetition of that.

"Everyone's going, right?" Kuroo asks.

As expected, Hisoka and Bokuto cheers. Those two never missed any just like Kuroo. How can they refuse free booze?

"Sitting this one out again." Akaashi declares.

"Aww, come on!" Kuroo coaxes the younger. "Yamaguchi will be there. You can cling to him." For some reason, those two always cling together. If Akaashi isn't with Bokuto, they’ll just have to find Yamaguchi and _tadaa_! Akaashi will be there!

"Nahh, he won't be there so there's no point." Akaashi answers.

Huh? He won't be there?

"Did he has a plan or something?" Bless Hisoka for asking because Kuroo was wondering the same thing. Akaashi looks up from his phone lazily. "Oh, he didn't tell you? He has plans with Ayumi."

There's a sound of brakes screeching in his head as Kuroo presses the pause button.

"Come again?" He turns to Akaashi.

"Uh... what?"

"Did you say with Ayumi? Again?" Kuroo's grip on the controller tightens. How many times are they going to see each other in a week?

"Dude, come on! The zombies are coming." Bokuto tells Kuroo to resume the game. With a click of a tongue, Kuroo has no choice but to continue the game. However, the glance he gave to Akaashi means he is still waiting for an answer.

"Well, they're friends. So... it's not surprising." Akaashi shrugs.

"You know anything about that?" Bokuto nudges Hisoka with his knees.

"Huh? No..."

Kuroo mentally snorts. Oh, _now_ he isn't all up in Yamaguchi's business?! So it’s only Kuroo that Hisoka makes it a big deal? Hell, they both acted like they're in some rivalry contest whenever Yamaguchi is in the middle. So, it doesn’t make sense that Hisoka is surprisingly okay with Ayumi. That's such a comforting logic, Kuroo sarcastically thinks.

"They might as well start dating." Bokuto says thoughtlessly.

Akaashi hums, catching Kuroo's attention. "You're right. They have been going out so much. Even missing free drinks."

Tsk. In Kuroo's view, both Bokuto and Akaashi deserve each other since they're coming to such _incorrect_ assumptions. It's fine. It's fine. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion... even though IT'S WRONG! Yamaguchi hates drinking so it wouldn't be a big deal of him missing any free alcohol night. Tsk. "They're just friends, like you said. Nothing's going on between those two." Kuroo grumbles. "Are you really fine with Yamaguchi dating her?" He directs the question to Hisoka again.

"Me?" Hisoka asks while his eyes are still on the screen. There's a slight pause from Hisoka with a bothered expression before he answers. "Remember what I told you at the bar last time."

_“Kuroo, I don’t care if Yamaguchi falls in love with anyone after me… Just not you.”_

The man glimpses to Kuroo briefly with a smile. "I mean that."

Kuroo scoffs. That's just a confirmation of Kuroo's previous thought on how Hisoka is fine with anyone except him for Yamaguchi. To say Kuroo isn't offended is an understatement. Still, he could only let out a chuckle in return. "You know, one of these days I'm really going to punch you."

At the reply, Hisoka too laughs. "I know." He responds.

Meanwhile, Akaashi and Bokuto is a little lost and slightly mortified and confused whether the tension between Kuroo and Hisoka is real or just playful. From Akaashi's observation, those two have an unspoken tension but they don't always show it on the outside. Like it's there! Loud and clear! But... containable. That's why they can still sit next to each other normally.

"I'm going to get myself more soda." Akaashi gives up about caring other people’s business.

Yamaguchi is lying on his side while facing his laptop. The course outline that his professor gave him is a little suspicious. There's not much going on this semester... which only means that his tasks or assignments would be demonic-level of hard. "Great." He groans, slapping his laptop shut. Maybe he shouldn't think about it now. It's too early to think about his busy schedules. But how can he not when he was literally dying last semester?

_Ding!_

Yamaguchi picks up his phone and reads.

_[Ayumi]_

_I don't know. He keeps texting me._

Yamaguchi shakes his head. Again, Ayumi with her relationship problems. He told her repeatedly that if her ex-boyfriend annoys her, she should straight up say it to him. Though, Yamaguchi doubts she actually would. Partly because Ayumi still finds familiarity in her ex.

_[Yamaguchi]_

_Block him if he bothers you._

Not a 3 minutes later, he receives a reply.

_[Ayumi]_

_But he tells the silliest joke :(_

See! This is what Yamaguchi was talking about. If she had actually find her ex a bother, as according to her personality, she would have blocked the number in a heartbeat. As expected, it's not easy to get rid some feelings. He would know. Speaking of his feelings, suddenly, the name of the man who has been making his emotions a turmoil appears on the screen.

_A video call?_

He hasn't video-called Kuroo ever since he arrived in Tokyo. There wasn't a need to, Yamaguchi thought. Nevertheless, he swipes upwards to answer the call.

 _"Hey there, Freckles."_ Kuroo's face appears on the screen. The other end seems a bit dark. He probably has his night lamp on instead of the ceiling light.

Yamaguchi can't help but smile. "Hi, Kuroo." Grabbing his mini pillow, he tucks it under his chin as he shifts to lie in a more comfortable position. "So we're still doing this?"

_"The video-call? Of course! Do you think it was a vacation kind of thing?"_

Well... That's precisely what he thought. Mostly because they see each other often. Even when they didn't hang out that day, they would catch a glimpse of each other at least. "Sort of. We see each other every day."

 _"I didn't see you today."_ The screen on Yamaguchi's phone goes black for a second before he sees Kuroo mirroring him, hugging his pillow. _"We don't see each other enough."_

Yamaguchi chuckles. Out of the blue, he has the urge to check on the movies that he had copied from his classmate's hard disk. Yamaguchi sits up and turns on his laptop again. "Aaaand what determines 'enough' again?"

There's a pause on Kuroo's side before he brings the phone to his lips _. "When I feel like I don't miss you."_ The man whispers near his phone. _"Which is impossible because I constantly do."_

Ah... Yamaguchi should have gotten used to these kinds of talks from Kuroo. There were plenty during vacation. There are times when Yamaguchi threatens him that he will end the call if Kuroo continues being so cheesy. But there are also times like now, when Yamaguchi can't help the smile on his face from going wider and wider.

Looking at Yamaguchi's grin, Kuroo is also staring fondly at the screen.

This is nice. Yamaguchi didn't think he missed Kuroo until seeing Kuroo on the screen. "I'm having a movie night." Yamaguchi tells him. He moves his phone to capture the view of his laptop then going back to his face. "Probably Armageddon."

 _"That sounds fun."_ Kuroo replies with a thumbs up. _"Don't forget to get tissues."_

Biting his lips, Yamaguchi is pondering whether he should ask this particular next question. *coughs* If Kuroo really do miss him, there's really no harm in asking. "Do you...want to come over and watch together?"

At the invitation, it didn’t take a minute long for Kuroo to be on his feet from the bed and the sound of the door opening and closing is heard on the other line. _"I'll get the snacks."_ Kuroo says with a huge grin on his mouth.

Not long later, Yamaguchi hears two sets of knocks before revealing a black-haired man peeking at his door. "Can I come in, your majesty?”

Laughing, Yamaguchi scoots over to make room for Kuroo. The latter giddily enters his room with potato chips in his hand. "So, Armageddon, right?"

"Suga said it's a good movie." Yamaguchi shrugs. He leans his back against the wall while Kuroo is lying down on his side. Yamaguchi wonders if that's comfortable since half of his legs are sticking out of the bed.

"It is! This would be my fifth... or sixth?"

The freckled boy hums. That's quite a lot of times. Seems like this movie is that good if he's willing to watch it more than a couple of time.

"Ooh! It's starting!"

Yamaguchi should've known that halfway through the movie, one of them would take the fall. Perhaps it's the lying down position and the soft mini pillow that made Kuroo snores louder than the audio of the movie itself. Really, he knew that Kuroo's yawn in the beginning of the movie means that he wouldn't last long.

Regardless if Kuroo's awake or not, Yamaguchi stayed up watching the movie until the end. He did tear up a little at the ending. How can he not? One way to make the audience cry is simply the death of loved ones especially showing their final moments alive. Sacrifices are always seen as beautiful but it sure is a painful thing.

When the end credits roll, Yamaguchi shuts off his laptop and casts it aside. Now... what is Yamaguchi going to do with the sleeping ‘cat’ on his bed? He should wake him up. It's almost 1 am and he's not sure if Kuroo has morning class.

However... instead of waking him up, Yamaguchi just sits silently next to the sleeping man. He brings his knees up against his chest as he stares at Kuroo's face. He looks peaceful when he sleeps. How is it possible to be this handsome when sleeping? Yamaguchi gulps. How... is it possible to have some as good looking as Kuroo to like him?

Maybe he's overthinking it.

It was just in his mind to be curious of what Kuroo's spiky hair would feel against his fingers. He only meant to pinch a little of his hair. But, upon finding out how soft it actually is on the contrary of how it looks, Yamaguchi can't help but run his fingers through Kuroo's hair.

First brush, it is so soft. Maybe today is Kuroo's shampoo day because the fragrance is stronger than usual. Second run-through, his thumb made a few caresses on Kuroo's scalp. Yamaguchi didn't know why he did that but his urge told him to. A tender smile creeps up on Yamaguchi's face.

What did he do to deserve someone like Kuroo by his side?

Too engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't realize that the man under his palms is slightly awake by the pleasure of having his head caressed. Groggily, Kuroo opens his right eye and finds himself being pet like a cat. It's endearing. _Too_ endearing that he didn't want the person to stop. However, once Yamaguchi realized that Kuroo stopped snoring, the hand between his hairs stops.

Before Yamaguchi could lift his palm away, Kuroo immediately takes Yamaguchi's hand and intertwines their fingers then tucking it under his chin. The motion startles Yamaguchi but Kuroo ignores the subtle gasp and proceeds to nuzzle his chin on their joint hands.

"You're awake." Yamaguchi states embarrassedly. Kuroo only gives a light hum. His eyes stayed close because his sleepiness is still winning. For a while, Yamaguchi didn't say anything. He lets Kuroo holds his hand because what else can he do? Plus, he's... not exactly mad about it. "Do... Do you not want to sleep properly?" Kuroo's long legs have been hanging out of the bed for more than an hour. Surely it has been uncomfortable for the taller.

It took the older a few seconds before his reply came. "Does that mean I can sleep here?" Kuroo mumbles sleepily.

"You want to sleep here?"

Kuroo finally lets go of Yamaguchi's hand as he sits up. Blinking his eyes repeatedly, he tries to clear his mind from his drowsiness. "It's not the first time that I do."

But it's the first time since Kuroo confessed, Yamaguchi thinks. Still, he's not exactly against that idea. Despite the bed not being big enough for two, the two of them would still fit inside. "Okay." Yamaguchi mutters as he keeps his things away like his books and charger. Once everything is cleared, Kuroo didn't waste any time to lie down again, properly this time.

Hesitantly, Yamaguchi does the same.

It's either facing Kuroo or facing his lamp. Since Kuroo is sleeping on his side facing him, it wouldn't be healthy for Yamaguchi’s heart if he sleeps facing Kuroo. Thus, the lamp it is!

Before, he never really had a problem sharing the bed with Kuroo. They did it a few times. Even during vacation, Kuroo was stuck to him like a gum. But it's different now. As much as nothing is shown on his face, in reality, every interaction with Kuroo would be something for Yamaguchi to replay in his head. It feels like high school all over again. Being all giddy and overthinking on something so trivial like a light brush of skin.

Thinking about Kuroo, it makes Yamaguchi want to turn around so that he can see the latter sleeping. However, wouldn't that be embarrassing? As opposite to what Twilight portrays, getting caught staring at someone sleeping isn't as flattering as it seems. To this reason, Yamaguchi waits for a few minutes before he slowly shifts. He first turns his body until he is facing the ceiling. Glancing to the side, it seems like Kuroo is asleep already. One last careful turn, he lies on his side, body facing Kuroo.

The room's dark but not too dark. Thanks to moonlight outside, he can still see Kuroo's expression. The man's body moves according to his breathing. Again, there's a strong urge for Yamaguchi to touch him. Getting caught brushing his hair was embarrassing enough so he's not risking anything anymore.

Instead, Yamaguchi's eyes fall onto Kuroo’s hand that's situated in between them. Is it bad that Yamaguchi wants Kuroo to hold his hand again? Carefully, he places his hand just beside Kuroo. Their pinkies almost touch. If Yamaguchi was braver, he would have crossed their pinky fingers together but that wouldn't be wise, right?

Tsk. What is he thinking right now? The man is sleeping soundly in front of him. Shaking his head, he finally breathes out a soft, barely audible "Goodnight" to Kuroo as he lets sleep finally taking over.

The weekend finally has come, marking the night of Mikasa’s party. Before the party, Akaashi had forced Kuroo to follow him to the market. He even tried pulling Caveman but just like his name, it's not easy to take him outside.

"Do we need eggs?" Akaashi crouches down to see the different grade of eggs displayed. "We have like 4 left at home."

They don't normally cook dishes at home. Back then, they bother Sugawara a lot. However, just like last semester, Sugawara has been taking a night job at the restaurant so usually, they eat takeout. Their house is full of instant food. Even so, eggs is a vital ingredient for any instant food as well. "Sure! Get the big one. I'm sure Toga would want some too."

It's apparent from their contents in the trolley that they are a bunch of students trying to survive. The kind of contents that they would get yelled by their mothers. Junk food, processed food, sweets, it's all in there.

"Is there anything else?" Kuroo asks while pushing the trolley.

"Hold a second..." Akaashi checks the notes on his phone. He hums scrolling through the list before snapping his finger. "Oh. Toga wants frozen _mochi_ , if we can find them."

Kuroo groans. "That's on the aisle we went just now."

Akaashi sighs, turning off his phone. "Guess we have to go back."

While walking back to the aisle, Kuroo's mind does this thing again where he keeps creating possible scenarios that might happen in the future. And in this case, the scenarios are surrounding Yamaguchi and Ayumi's meeting later.

After some dirty digging (not really, all he needed to do was ask Akaashi), turns out Yamaguchi will be going to Meguro River. Haaa such a lovely place...

… FOR COUPLES, THAT IS!

A perfect place to confess to Yamaguchi! Kuroo has the half mind to follow behind Yamaguchi to see the scene unfolds but... wouldn't that be disturbing? Not to mention, Kuroo is 100% sure that is called stalking. Gahh! How can he go to Mikasa's party like this?!

He can't be too secure that Yamaguchi wouldn't say yes. What if he did say yes? If only his relationship is a lot simpler like Akaashi and Bokuto’s. Not going to lie, that is what Kuroo was trying to achieve with Yamaguchi actually. He thought maybe they could slowly enter that phase where they would unconsciously act more than friends and naturally, they would put labels on them. He's getting there. Except... Kuroo doesn't have the same security as Bokuto and Akaashi did.

Glancing at the man scanning the aisle, Kuroo wonders if Akaashi is a good place to ask for some opinions. "Uhm, Akaashi." Kuroo starts of by clearing his throat.

"Hmm?" The other hums, stopping by at the frozen food section.

"Uh... I have a friend. And he has this problem with his uh... friend." Way to go with the third person talk. "And he likes this friend and this friend might like him back. Uh..."

Akaashi turns to him. "Do I know this friend?"

"No! You don't! You’ve never met him!" Kuroo screeches.

Taken aback, Akaashi's expression glooms that they had caught a few people's attention. "Okay. You don't have to shout." The man huffs as he goes back to comparing two brands of frozen _mochi_ side by side. "Continue."

"But then, there’s a girl who confessed to my friend’s friend. However, my friend doesn't think they'll get together. But he's... slightly worried. He should, shouldn't he?"

"Well..." Akaashi tries to process Kuroo’s complicated way of story-telling, "He should if they haven't had the ‘ _talk’_."

Kuroo ears perk up. "What's the ‘ _talk’_?"

"The talk. The confirmation of where they both are standing." Glancing at Kuroo’s complicated gaze, Akaashi rolls his eyes. “Their feelings! If they’re going to be more than friends, are they not going to date other people or is it a no strings attached kind of relationship? Those kinds of confirmation.”

Those words got Kuroo pondering. As of now, he has yet to hear from Yamaguchi explicitly that the younger likes him. It has only been his gut this entire time. Although he doesn't doubt his gut one bit, but still.... now that Kuroo thinks about it, they never actually had the ‘ _talk’_.

Suddenly, Kuroo breaks into a cold sweat.

"I… If they don't have the talk... what happens?"

Finally deciding on the slightly expensive brand, Akaashi places the rejected one back on the shelf. "Means your friend and his friend are not bind to each other. And if he finds attraction in others...." Akaashi shows Kuroo the frozen _mochi_ that he has chosen. It's not the normal brand that they have been buying. This one is the newly released with better reviews. “… He’ll be free to choose other." Akaashi continues then put the item in the cart.

Shit...

The message is clear. _Don't get too comfortable in the middle of uncertainty._ As long as he doesn't know where Yamaguchi really stand, then he's not really safe.

His mood went from 50 to 0. This really doesn't sit well with him. "Are we done?" Kuroo asks Akaashi in a dejected voice.

"I think that's about it." Akaashi answers.

With a nod of his head, Kuroo pushes the trolley to the counter. He wants to hurry home. He needs to have this talk with Yamaguchi.

As soon as he puts his groceries away, Kuroo instantly runs to Sugawara's apartment. He was about to turn the doorknob when the door suddenly opens, revealing Sugawara with his work outfit. "Oh, hey, Kuroo. Yamaguchi's inside."

Oh, right! Sugawara has work tonight. He won't be going to tonight's party. Kuroo waves the grey-haired male goodbye before entering the house. He looks for a certain brown-haired male but the house is quiet. "Yamaguchi?" He calls out.

"In here!" The younger shouts all the way from his room. Kuroo was about to stride in but Yamaguchi got out of his room faster. "Kuroo. Do you need something? Ramen?"

Now that it's time for him to talk, suddenly Kuroo's throat feels dry. "No, uh... This." He shows the frozen _mochi_ that they bought previously. "Toga bought this for you."

Yamaguchi seems like he is in a hurry. He is already all dressed up to go out. He even got his socks on which means he's really about leave. "Huh? That's generous of him..." the freckled boy approaches him to see the package. "It's a new brand."

"Yeah, it is. It has good reviews on the— wait. That's not what I'm here for." Kuroo shakes his head. "Do you have time?"

"What? Right now?" Yamaguchi questions while he puts the package in his fridge. "I'm about to go out." As if on cue, Yamaguchi's phone is bombarded with notifications. "Ah, she's here already." In lightning speed, Yamaguchi runs to his room, probably getting his wallet.

Kuroo follows behind him. "It's just for a moment. It's important."

"Is it urgent?"

"Yes! Well, technically no. But I mean— yes." Kuroo stutters. Shoot! Why are his words failing him right now?!

"Is that a yes or a no?" Yamaguchi looks at him with confusion plaster on his face.

Kuroo sighs. "I just... need this talk with you."

"This talk... sounds serious." Yamaguchi scratches his chin. "But I can't right now. I'll find you once I get home, okay?" Yamaguchi gives him a smile and a pat on his arm before he disappears again from the room.

After he gets home? No! Kuroo can't afford to stall any longer. He turns around and trails Yamaguchi to the front door. The man is on one knee, tying his shoelace. "Yamaguchi. I don't think it can wait."

"Huh?"

"I just... I need to get this out of my chest. It's what I've been thinking about and I... I need to talk to you... about this."

The tremor in Kuroo's voice is what made Yamaguchi halts from thinking that he's in a hurry. Done with his shoelaces, Yamaguchi nears Kuroo. "Kuroo, what's going on?" His expression turns worried at how odd and unsettled Kuroo is behaving.

Now that Yamaguchi is listening, Kuroo needs to find his words. The thing is, all the way back from the market, he had his words all written in his head. But the moment he sees Yamaguchi, those words don't seem to be able to flow out from his lips. All that he can manage is, "Don't go out with Ayumi."

At those words, Yamaguchi's expression changes. "Kuroo, we talked about this."

"No! Not because of my grudge." Kuroo hurriedly intercepts. "I... I... just don't want you to be with her tonight." Damn it! Kuroo wishes he could form his sentence better but it's not coming out the way Kuroo wished for.

Yamaguchi heaves out a sigh. "Kuroo. She's waiting for me downstairs. I don't have time for this. We'll talk when I get home."

The younger is already turning away. One step and he's going to turn the doorknob.

Kuroo can't end the discussion yet! "She's going to confess to you!" Kuroo’s mind internally panics and he blurts out the first thing he could think of. No. This isn't right. It's not something that Yamaguchi should've found out from him.

However, it did successfully halts Yamaguchi's movement. "What?" The younger faces him again.

"I shouldn't have said that but Yamaguchi... that's not what I want to talk about." Kuroo's hand balled into a fist. "I don't know if you'll say yes to her. I have an idea you might not. But the bigger picture is, it doesn't matter if it's her or anyone else, I don't like the probability of you seeing other people."

The other looks like he is still in shock from the revelation but Kuroo has no time to waste. "I know that you're not ready to accept me yet and I would wait for you to be ready. I just... I've been feeling anxious that you might go with someone else along the way." His voice is weak. Kuroo doesn't like confrontation like these. It made him feel powerless. However, when it comes to Yamaguchi, it's always so different with him. "All I'm saying is that... I need to know if you feel the same way as I do and that we will actually go somewhere in the future?"

He knows. Kuroo knows that Yamaguchi doesn't owe him anything. It's his decision to pursue Yamaguchi despite his rejection. People would have stop at that. But Kuroo feels like if he doesn't give up, there might actually be an _'us'_ with Yamaguchi. He was positive until a third party comes into the picture. Maybe Yamaguchi will reject Ayumi. Even if he did tonight, it does not guarantee that there isn't anyone else in the future. Who knows if it's Hisoka? Or his classmates? Kuroo has zero knowledge on Yamaguchi's classmates. All these thoughts... it made Kuroo insecure.

"Kuroo..." Yamaguchi looks like he is gathering his thoughts. "You know this is basically asking if I would say yes to you, right?"

Does it sound like that? Maybe it does. In that case, what does Yamaguchi say? "Then... would you? Would you say yes to me?"

Instead of looking at him, Yamaguchi’s eyes are down at his shoes. His hold on his phone tightens as it is his turn to unable to form a sentence. "I... I'm..."

"I would treat you right, Yamaguchi. If you let me. So, please... just let me." Kuroo says in a softer tone.

Kuroo can see the dilemma in Yamaguchi's face. There must be a zillion things popping in his mind right now. He does feel sorry that he's cornering Yamaguchi right now especially when he has someone waiting downstairs.

"Kuroo. I—"

_~MAHARI YUWARE GAAIE SABANARE ~_

Both of them got startled by the ringtone of Yamaguchi's phone. Kuroo glances at the screen and of course, it is Ayumi's name showing. Yamaguchi presses his lips into a thin line before he looks sadly at Kuroo. "I have to take this Kuroo. I’m sorry."

The timing is just never right, huh? It was never at the beach, and certainly isn't now. Will they ever get it right? "Okay." Kuroo nods, allowing Yamaguchi to walk away.

It's evident on the freckled boy's face that it's heavy for him to leave as well. But what can they do? This is probably as far as they can go tonight.

When the door clicks shut, Kuroo can't bring himself to move from his spot. He stays standing still, eyes on the floor. Is this really all worth it? It feels like the end. Is this really as far as they can go? It's not just about himself. He keeps thinking about being in Yamaguchi's position. Is Kuroo courting him truly a burden? Just how many times is Kuroo going to draw out that kind of painful conflicted expression from the younger?

Maybe he should really just give—

The sudden sound of the door opening catches Kuroo by surprise. _Huh?_ He lifts his chin to see that Yamaguchi enters his house again. Kuroo didn't even get to wonder why he's back when suddenly, Yamaguchi pulls the front of his shirt and the next thing Kuroo knows is that Yamaguchi's lips is pressed against his.

Kuroo's eyes widen in surprise meanwhile Yamaguchi has his eyes closed. It's a 5-seconds long pressed of lips before Yamaguchi pulls away. "How's that for an answer?" Yamaguchi mutters with uneven breathing.

Kuroo still can't recover from what just happened. He blinks repeatedly before he thoughtlessly replies. "Is that a yes?!"

Yamaguchi chuckles, biting his lower lip. His hand is still clutching on Kuroo's shirt. "What do you think?"

Fuck! He's saying yes!

In seconds, both of Kuroo's hands cup Yamaguchi's jaw and pulls him in for another kiss. He backs the younger until Yamaguchi's back hits the front door before slotting their lips better. Kuroo can't remember what it felt the last time he kissed Yamaguchi but that's fucking okay because he's kissing him again. Back then Kuroo was holding back. Not this time though. His lips hungrily find Yamaguchi's lips again and again whenever they disconnect. "You won't regret this." Kuroo whispers against Yamaguchi's lips before catching the latter's upper lip. His hand from Yamaguchi's jaw shifts to the younger's hip and pulls Yamaguchi's body closer to his.

"Kuroo." Yamaguchi says breathlessly after their lips brush again for the nth time. The older was about to dive back in but Yamaguchi puts a finger against Kuroo's lips. "I have to go." He says. This time, Yamaguchi doesn't have that conflicted expression on his face. He is smiling rather widely. "Wait for me, Kuroo. I'll find you when I get back."

Kuroo didn't want to move. He wants to keep Yamaguchi trap in his embrace like this but he knows Yamaguchi has somewhere to be. There's no choice, Kuroo takes a step back as he lets go of Yamaguchi's waist. "Promise?" Kuroo asks. He can't believe this. This is actually happening? He's not dreaming, right?

Yamaguchi gives him one last peck on the lips before he twists the doorknob open. "That's my promise." He says before disappearing the second time through the door.

When Kuroo is left alone again, Kuroo’s hand goes to touch his lips. They kissed. Yamaguchi said yes. They kissed. Yamaguchi said yes. They kissed. Yamaguchi said yes.

THEY KISSED!!!!!!

YAMAGUCHI SAID YES!!!

"He said yes!!!!" Kuroo shouts, jumping up and down in celebration. Akaashi's right! The _talk_ is important!! Oh, how he likes to give Akaashi a hug! But before that, he shouldn't be too quick on this! Yeah. Yamaguchi is going to find him once he's back. He promised. He even sealed the promised with a touch of lips. "Heheheheh." Kuroo squeals like a girl as he repeatedly punches the wall next to him.

It's really happening. Oh, God. It really is. He was about to fall into another celebratory dance when he hears Akaashi shouts for him. "Kuroo! Bokuto said they're leaving at 8!"

Oh shit! The party! He hasn't showered yet! Immediately, he locks Sugawara's apartment before flying to his.

He didn't end up leaving with Bokuto. Blame himself for taking a long time in the shower. As he stood under the water, he kept replaying what had happened moments ago. He even spent another 30 minutes in his towel giggling and rolling on his bed as he thinks about the same thing over and over again. Due to that, just like last semester, he is walking to Mikasa's house instead of going with transportation.

All while he was walking down the street, he feels like he is the protagonist of a musical movie. It's like every step he takes has a choir singing and dancing behind him. That's just in his imagination. In reality, someone might think he's crazy for smiling, skipping and laughing to himself.

He arrives at the party with one hell of a good mood. Bokuto is even surprised that Kuroo is grinning so widely and is joining the crowd that he doesn't even know. Kuroo feels great tonight. Everything just seems... like as it should be.

"Dude, did something happened? You look over the moon." His countless time daydreaming is interrupted by a familiar voice. Looking to his side, Hisoka and Mari are looking rather confused at him.

 _Oh, shit_. His smile falls from his face as he registers who's next to him. "Hisoka!" Kuroo forces to laugh. _Yamaguchi's ex._ He wonders what Hisoka would say if he finds out about Kuroo and Yamaguchi.

"Are you drunk?"

Kuroo shakes his head. "No. Not at all." He didn't even drink half of the cup. It would take him a lot more to make him drunk.

Well, now that Kuroo doesn't have to worry about Hisoka stealing Yamaguchi away, Kuroo thinks everything is finally falling into places. Since he has achieved his happiness, he should wish Hisoka to find his too. "My dear two friends." He sandwiches himself in between Mari and Hisoka. Kuroo's arms both hang on each side. "I _sincerely_ wish you two the best." He states merrily before taking Hisoka and Mari's hand and connects them both. "Good luck!" Kuroo ends his aspiration with a pat on their backs.

The two of them watch how Kuroo walks away while whistling a happy tune. What this does is only raising more suspicion on Kuroo's behalf. "Is it me or that's just weird." Mari mumbles.

"I don't know. But for Kuroo to say that..." if it was in the beginning of the year, then that's perfectly normal for the group to tease Mari and Hisoka. That would be their daily routine. But considering the recent circumstances, it has become a topic-that-shall-not-be-talked. So for Kuroo, of all people to bring that up... something definitely happened.

Kuroo was heading to the sweets section when he feels the vibration in his pocket. Taking out his phone, he reads the recent message that popped up. Emitting a loud chuckle, he drinks his cup empty in one go before heading towards the door.

_[Yamaguchi]_

_Meet me at the Garden of Light._

Getting that message was like a light in a dimmed room. Those 7 words itself manage to make Kuroo abandon the party altogether and heads out to the nearest train station. He shouldn't overthink Yamaguchi's choice of location but he can't help it. It's a pretty darn good place with a romantic ambience. He can't wait to see Yamaguchi there among the beautiful lights.

Apparently, Yamaguchi is already inside when he got to the place. He should've expected that there would be a lot of people entering as well. Waiting in line to the counter was insanely torturous. Just knowing that Yamaguchi is waiting for him in the inside is doing things in his stomach. He didn't think he would feel butterflies like these again.

Once he is inside, he reads again Yamaguchi's message on which garden he is at. There are a total of 4 gardens. Yamaguchi is inside the 3rd one.

As he walks in the garden, he lets out an 'aww' at how beautiful the lights are. All of these are artificial of course but it's breathtaking nonetheless. His hand itches to touch the flower lights and he would if it weren't for the signboard that says "Do Not Touch". Nevertheless, he walks for a few minutes in the garden of lights in hoping to spot a familiar freckled boy.

After a while… he finally sees him.

There among the crowd, Yamaguchi is touching the mini ‘flowers’ at a wall of vines. Although they were warned to not touch them but with the scene Kuroo is witnessing right now, he wants Yamaguchi to touch them all with the same bright smile on his face. Of course, Kuroo would gladly pay if Yamaguchi gets fine for it.

Kuroo didn't straightaway call out Yamaguchi’s name. Instead, he kept his distance as he watches Yamaguchi beams at the beautiful place. It's his second time here and yet, he's still awestruck. Perhaps Kuroo’s gaze holds such power because slowly, Yamaguchi looks over his shoulders and his smile widens upon noticing Kuroo. Even after sensing each other's presence, Kuroo didn't walk up to Yamaguchi neither did the latter. They stood there standing, looking at each other with such soft smiles on their respective faces.

At this beautiful place, with a beautiful man, Kuroo knows something beautiful is about to happen. It was him who takes the first step. He walks over to Yamaguchi and stopping just in front of him. "Hey."

The freckled boy shyly chuckles. "You're here." Kuroo can tell that Yamaguchi is nervous at this moment. He is too but he's better at hiding it more than the younger.

Kuroo then got pulled by his sleeves until they're nearing a slightly vacant space. It’s a little secluded from the pathway where people goes back and forth. Once it's just the two of them, Yamaguchi lets go of his sleeve. "Sorry that I made you come all the way here."

"No. It's okay. I wouldn't choose any other place." Kuroo replies. This is the perfect place for them to be right now. "Yamaguchi. About what happened back at your apartment, it's not a mistake, right?"

Although Kuroo was in a happy mood, there's a small part of him that feared Yamaguchi would take back his words. Thankfully, Yamaguchi shakes his head. With that, Kuroo can finally release a sigh of relief.

"You're scared that I would go back on my words?"

"Well...." It's not impossible, Kuroo thinks. It's not like Kuroo isn’t aware of the many things for Yamaguchi to deliberate about before entering a relationship with him. There’s Tsukishima. There’s Hisoka.

Just then, Kuroo feels a pair of warm hands engulfing his. "It wasn't only you who has been doing a lot of thinking." They held hands before. At the camp and sometimes when they weren't even realizing they were. This time, Kuroo watches how Yamaguchi's slender fingers cup his right hand. "I think... it would be stupid to deny it any longer. Anyone would know. _You_ would know how I feel about you." But then, Yamaguchi's face suddenly turns worried. "Still, I don't know if what we're doing is a good thing or not. Because Tsukki... what would he say…"

There it is again, the doubt in Yamaguchi's eyes. Certainly, Kuroo understands his dilemma. In Bro’s code or Girl’s code, getting together with your best friend's ex is frowned upon. However, Kuroo knows what they're doing is nothing shameful. "Hey, look at me." Kuroo lifts Yamaguchi's chin with his finger. "I know Kei. And you know him too. He would understand that there's nothing wrong for me to like you."

"But..."

Kuroo stops him with his finger against Yamaguchi's lips. "You didn't betray him, Yamaguchi. You would never. I have no control on who I choose to like and so do you and everyone else. It just... comes unexpectedly." He pulls Yamaguchi closer by his waist. "I want to be with you, Freckles. I really do."

The younger grins when he feels Kuroo's nose nuzzling his temple. Being in Kuroo's embrace like this, he still can't believe this is real. "I do too. Very much, Kuroo." Closing his eyes, he just wants to stay like this for a long time. Other people who walk past by them would be so displeased to see them hugging in public like they are in their own world.

Yamaguchi pulls away first after hearing that more people are starting to crowd the place. "So, we're doing this, right?" He clears his throat.

Kuroo laughs. "What dating? You don't plan on being just friends with benefits, right?"

Yamaguchi snorts as he lightly punches Kuroo on his shoulder. "Of course not." He then brings Kuroo's palm in the middle of them. Puzzled, Kuroo watches Yamaguchi closes his palm into a fist. "There are so many things that I am grateful to you. One..." He brings Kuroo's thumb out. "I'm grateful that I met you again. Two..." He takes out Kuroo's index finger next. "I'm grateful that you've been such an amazing friend to me especially when I was in rough times. I can't imagine not having you by my side during those times."

It's only two but Kuroo's heart has already felt so full and blissful.

"I'm grateful that you confessed to me and also that you were patient with me while waiting for my indecisive ass." Yamaguchi pulls out Kuroo's middle finger and ring finger. "But lastly...." Kuroo's last finger, his pinky is finally out as well, displaying Kuroo's opened palm. Yamaguchi takes this moment to slide his fingers in between Kuroo's then give the older's hand a little squeeze. "I'm utterly and eternally grateful... that I can call you my boyfriend now."

It's like those musical numbers are back again surrounding Kuroo. As if Mariah Carey's voice is playing in the air. However, he is just realizing that it wasn't his imagination but the place did play some old Mariah Carey ballad. It was perfect. So damn perfect hearing such heart-warming words from Yamaguchi in this atmosphere. No words can explain this bubble of happiness he feels in his heart.

Kuroo brings his palm on Yamaguchi's jaw. It's the freckles that made Kuroo's thumb swipes against those star-like features. It's one of the things that Kuroo is so fond of the latter. "I like you." Kuroo mutters softly. "I like you a lot."

It's not the first confession Yamaguchi has heard from him but every time Kuroo utters those words, the inside of his stomach flips. There's no way he can ever wrap around the fact that Kuroo, _the_ Kuroo, manages to like him. No matter how unexpected it is, Yamaguchi finds himself leaning into Kuroo's palm. "I like you too, Kuroo."

That sentence is what Kuroo has been waiting to hear. He was patient and somewhat impatient at the same time to hear those words. So when he finally hears them, how can he not be over the moon?

Slowly, Kuroo leans in at the same time his hand draws Yamaguchi's face closer. His eyes closed as he presses both of their lips together. It's just a tender kiss unlike previously. It's gentle and sweet, yet still have that electrifying effect. In his mind, Kuroo kept chanting how Yamaguchi is finally his and that he's not dreaming.

Pulling back, both of them have a wide grin plaster on their faces. "Should we tour around?" Yamaguchi takes a few steps backwards. When he does far enough, their joint hands pulled Kuroo forward. "There's ice cream roll nearby."

Kuroo begins walking until they're side by side. "Sure. I could use something sweet right now. Is this our first date?"

Swaying their interlocked hands, Yamaguchi hums contentedly. "It is."

Puffing out a sigh, Ayumi lets the wind blows her hair. It's such a quiet night. Not many people are strolling by the river. It doesn't help that her stomach aches a little because while she was dining with Yamaguchi, she was too nervous that she ate in a hurried manner.

Well, indigestion isn't the worst tonight.

For the most part, Ayumi sort of already figured Yamaguchi's answer before she actually told him how she feels. Still, like she said, confessing to Yamaguchi… while it would sound great if her feelings are accepted, however, she did not expect anything from Yamaguchi.

_"I like you too, Ayumi! But not in that way."_

The freckled boy had said it nervously. After seeing Yamaguchi turns into panic mode, suddenly Ayumi didn't feel that nervous anymore.

Yamaguchi is such a nice kid. He made sure that she didn't go home without a smile. The rest of their night goes just like how it would normally go. With jokes and laughter. Perhaps, this is already enough. She's grateful that nothing would change between them.

Well, she can't say that she's not upset. But, she did expect to feel sadder than what she feels now. Ayumi didn’t think she would feel so… relaxed.

"Seat taken?"

At the familiar voice, Ayumi doesn't have to lift her gaze to know who the man standing next to her is. "What? Are you following me now?"

"I wouldn't say that I was following you." The man takes a seat next to her. "I just thought you might need a shoulder to cry on."

Ayumi chuckles, glancing at the man. "How did you know that I'm sad right now, Mario?”

Mario returns her gaze with a raised eyebrow. "I was your boyfriend of 3 years, I think I would know what you're feeling when you tweet two Taylor Swift songs in a row.”

He's not wrong, Ayumi laughs. She did tweet those songs after Yamaguchi left. It's amusing how her ex-boyfriend came all the way here to console her. Then again, he has been trying to be on her good side again.

Tsk. Does he think it will be easy to win her back?

"Want to go grab chocolate lava cake at McDonald’s?" Mario suggests.

_Hmm...._

For the whole summer vacation, Mario has been hinting her that he wants to take her out but Ayumi kept shutting him down before he can even ask. Still, she salutes her ex-boyfriend's patience since he wasn't stubbornly persistent. He was rather respectful.

 _Sighhhhhhhhhh._ For goodness sake, how can Ayumi say no to free food? Not to mention it’s her favourite cake to eat in such a chilly weather. Drawing out a sincere smile, she guesses maybe everything happens for a reason. Perhaps the rejection from Yamaguchi as well.

"Only if you're buying." Ayumi stands up then starts walking ahead.

After so many failed attempts on asking her out, Mario lets out a triumph "Yes!" before he tags behind Ayumi.

"Don't be too jolly about this. I'm not done being mad at you." Ayumi reprimands him.

"Yes, your Highness. Even a decade, I would still wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: THE ENNNNNNNNNNNDDD................
> 
> lmao just kidding!! asdfghjkl We're not even at the climax??? I'm sure there are a lot of questions that are yet unanswered. We will get to that but yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh, after 22 chapters, 180k words, they're finally together /SOBS/ you all have been so patient and I can't thank you guys enough for it. Now *cracks knuckle* established relationship Kurooyama, who's ready?? 
> 
> Of course, getting together doesn't just mean fluff (tho there will be a lot of those) There are also more drama and angst coming hehehe hope you guys look forward to it ^_^
> 
> I really hope this chapter does justice after the long wait *sweats*
> 
> See you guys next update!


	24. Photographs

9.9k words

* * *

"Wake up! The food is ready."

Yahaba grunts while turning his body away from the sunlight. His nose nuzzles against the fabric of the cushion. _Noooo~_ He doesn't want to wake up yet. Let him sleep for another hour!

"Come on, Yahaba! Everyone is at the table! The food will get cold."

With a groan (and curses under his breath), Yahaba finally lifts his head to look at the grey-haired male. "Where am I?" He asks as he rubs his left eye.

"You guys are at my house, remember? Mikasa's party?"

 _Right_ , Yahaba plops his head back on the sofa. He wasn't supposed to drink since he is in charge of driving everyone home but the temptation of alcohol is something he was quite weak against. They ended up leaving the car at Mikasa’s house and took the train to Sugawara's house.

Sitting up groggily, he sees Hisoka, Bokuto and Misaki sitting lifelessly at the dining table. From their faces, it looks like everyone too had just woken up.

"For goodness sake. Why did you guys come here every time you guys get drunk?" Sugawara shakes his head as he exits the kitchen with mugs in his hands.

Hisoka yawns before scratching his chin. " _This_ precisely." He nudges his chin to the soup and bowls of rice prepared for them. It seems like he’s in a good mood because on usual days, Sugawara would just shout at everyone to get their own plates and mugs since he has already done all the cooking.

"What am I? Your mom?" The man rolls his eyes.

Not mom. But in a group of friends, there is always that one person that's wiser among others. Don’t get him wrong, Sugawara isn’t that normal either. But if his position is in a chart, he would be the ‘chaotic good’ kind of person.

While everyone is blinking at the food in front of them, the front door opens, revealing Akaashi with his still wet hair. "I'm here."

"AkaaaaaAAAaaaaaashi!" Bokuto yodels, making grabby hands to his boyfriend.

"Good Lord, someone make him shut up." Misaki grunts, trying to cover her ears.

Sugawara beckons him to take a seat before his eyebrows furrow at the lack of silhouette behind Akaashi. "Oh, Akaashi. Where's the other two?" Just a few minutes ago, Yamaguchi had volunteered to call his next-door neighbours to invite them for lunch as well since Sugawara prepared A LOT.

How come Akaashi is the only one arriving?

"Yamaguchi is helping Kuroo sort out some papers for their photography club. They told us to go ahead."

 _Ah..._ For a while, Sugawara had forgotten about them being club buddies other than volleyball. Oh well, the others are already drooling while ogling the dishes on the table. Without further ado, he pulls his chair and gestures everyone to dig in.

They were really sorting out the papers for the photography club initially. Half of the papers are already neatly organized on the table according to sections.

But who knew an innocent peck on the lips can escalate into a room of sloppy kisses.

For the umpteenth time, Kuroo slides their mouths together before he sucks on Yamaguchi's lip. Yamaguchi's mouth tastes minty, probably from his toothpaste he used this morning but Kuroo is not complaining. It's great that Kuroo locked the front door as soon as Akaashi went out because what would they say if they found Yamaguchi sitting on top of Kuroo's abdomen.

When Yamaguchi pulls away, Kuroo's greediness chases Yamaguchi's lips again for another deep kiss. His fingers run through Yamaguchi's hair and tugs Yamaguchi's head closer. _"Mmhm."_ Yamaguchi hums through the hot kiss as he opens his mouth to take Kuroo's lips in between his. It's intoxicating. Then, Yamaguchi feels the hand on his back slides down and it keeps going even lower until it's dangerously almost above his ass. "Not so fast," Yamaguchi chuckles as he slides Kuroo's hand back up to his spine.

Kuroo groans in displease. In return, he nibbles Yamaguchi's lower lip before sucking it again. Hearing how breathless Yamaguchi is, it got Kuroo even more excited. The older takes Yamaguchi's free hand that isn't balancing himself and places it on his stomach. The thing is, Kuroo knows damn well that Yamaguchi has a thing for his abs. "You can touch them."

"I can?" The freckled boy giggles against his lips. Kuroo has heard Yamaguchi giggled many times before but _this_ … This is the first time he hears the man does it so seductively. _Damn_. "Under the shirt."

Yamaguchi didn't disobey. His palm starts sliding under Kuroo's shirt and he feels the hard muscles against his palm, all while their lips are pretty much still moving with each other. With Yamaguchi's thumb caressing his skin, Kuroo thinks he is going insane. Having Yamaguchi on top of him was just something that he can only dream, but now it's coming to reality.

Yamaguchi breaks the kiss and proceeds to sit up. It's dangerous enough that Yamaguchi is sitting so close to his crotch. The younger has a smug grin on his face. "Aren't we supposed to sort out the papers?"

"You're really asking me that right now?" Kuroo scoffs as he sits up, snaking his arm around Yamaguchi's waist and pulls their bodies together. "Even when you look like this." Kuroo says, eyeing Yamaguchi dishevelled ponytail. Kuroo might as well just remove the hair tie altogether and that's precisely what he did. Yamaguchi's hair falls on both sides of his face. Suddenly, Kuroo has the urge to run his fingers through the brown locks again. "You're so cute." Kuroo kisses his cheek twice before landing a peck on Yamaguchi's lips.

Yamaguchi's already flushed face reddens even more as he takes this opportunity to deepen the kiss. That only made Kuroo impatient as he pushes Yamaguchi down the sofa until he is the one hovering the younger. He's not sure if Caveman can hear them but one thing Kuroo knows for sure is that the man doesn't come out from his room so that's fine. He can focus on Yamaguchi instead. "Yamaguchi—"

_"Why is it lock?”_

At Akaashi's unexpected voice behind the front door, both of them pull away and instantly detaches themselves from each other. Kuroo groans at being interrupted as he sits up properly. Yamaguchi too takes his hair tie from Kuroo’s wrist and ties his hair again before opening the door. "Hey!"

"Sugawara ran out of black pepper." Akaashi says as he steps inside the house. He goes straight to the kitchen, glancing briefly at Kuroo. "What's the matter with him?" He asks while pointing to the annoyed-looking cat in the living room.

Yamaguchi tries to stifle his laugh. "He's stressed about his... work."

 _"Uhuh."_ Akaashi replies after getting the item he was looking for. "Anyways, the soup is going to get cold."

"Oh, right! Let's go!" Yamaguchi chirps as he slings his arms around Akaashi. He was firstly starving before Kuroo had him occupied.

Before the two of them could step out, Kuroo clears his throat. "Excuse me, we're not done."

Chuckling, Yamaguchi only sticks his tongue out in return as he pulls Akaashi together and exits the house. _Ugh_. The younger is quite a teaser. But... Kuroo can't say he didn't like it. He's one happy fella right now. With his task being forgotten, Kuroo skips to the front door to join his neighbours for brunch.

Entering Sugawara's house, Kuroo did not expect to see the crowd at the dining table. _Ah!_ Then it dawns to him that Mikasa's party was yesterday and this is something that is likely to happen.

"Okay, where's my portion?" Kuroo rubs his hand excitedly. The aroma can be smelled even from Kuroo's front door. It triggers the monster in his belly instantly.

"Get your own bowl. There are more in the kitchen." Sugawara points to the back.

 _Tsk_. He really thought that Sugawara had prepared it for him on the table. Forlornly, Kuroo heads to the kitchen with a huff. As soon as he spots the freckled boy pouring the soup into two bowls, Kuroo's mood changes a total 180 degrees. "Hey there." Kuroo goes to back hug the younger.

At the action, Yamaguchi flinches in surprise as he rapidly taps Kuroo's hand. "Kuroo, not here!" He removes Kuroo's hands from his waist. "People can see!"

The black-haired man frowns. "Am I not allowed to hug my boyfriend?"

"You can... but later, okay?" Yamaguchi murmurs as he rubs the back of Kuroo's hand with his thumb. The freckled boy keeps glancing to the dining table in caution that had Kuroo feels like something is a bit off. He wanted to ask him but Yamaguchi is already done with the soup. "Can you bring our rice to the front? I got our soup!" Yamaguchi carefully carries the two bowls and exits the kitchen.

Deciding to ignore Yamaguchi's odd behaviour, Kuroo picks up the rice that Yamaguchi has prepared and brought them to the table. Pulling the chair next to Yamaguchi, Kuroo doesn’t forget to smile at his new boyfriend. Yes, Kuroo can never stop pointing out that Yamaguchi is _his_ boyfriend. He's still on giddy mode ever since this morning.

Isn't life great?

"Before I forget, Misaki and I wanted to go to the Garden of Lights tonight. Who's in?" At Sugawara's offer, half of them raised their hands while the remaining just hums out a faint _‘me’._ "Up for a second time, Yamaguchi?"

 _Hehehe_ , Kuroo snickers. What they didn't know is that Yamaguchi and him had gone there yesterday. Kuroo wonders what their reaction would be after hearing that there's a new couple in town. "Actually, I have an announcement." Kuroo clears his throat with his hand going right above Yamaguchi's. The proud smile is evident on his face and it's making the others curious. While pausing, his eyes glance at Hisoka who although looked heavy-eyed but his eyes fall onto their clasped hands. "Yamaguchi and I—"

"Went to the event yesterday already!" Yamaguchi interjects quickly while bringing his hand back onto his lap. "You can count us out, I guess!"

Everyone on the table let out an "ooo" before going back to their bowl but Kuroo is raising his brow at Yamaguchi. "Yeah, but what I wanted to say was—"

"I think we should let them see for themselves. If we spoil the scenery to them, it wouldn't be fun." Yamaguchi hurriedly cuts off Kuroo once again. The younger's behaviour is as if he is about to be caught lying.

 _Wait_... Kuroo takes a step back in his head.

It can’t be that Yamaguchi... is trying to keep them a secret?

Yamaguchi only gives a nervous grin at Kuroo. Meanwhile, the latter doesn't look impressed one bit. Rather than with words, both of them are now communicating with their eyes.

 _Are you kidding me?_ Kuroo furrows his eyebrows at the younger.

Yamaguchi sighs as he returns Kuroo's gaze. _I'll tell you later!_

 _Later?_ The black-haired man shakes his head. _Now!_

Even Yamaguchi is getting frustrated judging from the fold in between his brows. _Everyone is here_ , _Kuroo_. Yamaguchi prods his head to the side, implying that they are not alone in this room.

Kuroo is the first one to halt the telepathy and uses words instead. "Why can't we tell them?" He whispers harshly.

"Kuroo. They're watching." Yamaguchi pretends to smile but Kuroo can see him gritting his teeth.

"Let's tell them now." Their hands find each other again under the table.

"Aish, this man!" Yamaguchi huffs out almost similar like how Kuroo's mom would give him that _look_ to silence him from having an attitude. For a second, Kuroo cowers a little. Still, Kuroo is known for being _very_ stubborn.

While they are going back and forth hissing at each other and communicating with their expressions, they fail to notice that everyone's eyes and ears are attentive on them. Yamaguchi is trying to pull his hand away from Kuroo's grasp under the table but the taller isn't letting him. From another point of view, it looks like they are battling under the table.

"What are you guys doing?" Hisoka pushes his chair back a little so that he can see what's happening under there.

In an instant, Yamaguchi swiftly lifts his hand to avoid it from Hisoka's view but he did it so fast and the next thing he knows, his hand had knocked over something hard. In his travesty, the ‘something hard’ happens to be Kuroo's face. The collision was so loud that the whole table gasps loudly.

"Oh my God." Yamaguchi stills as he watches his boyfriend in horror. The black-haired man is clutching his nose with his hand hence, Yamaguchi couldn't see his expression.

"Dude, are you okay?" Yahaba asks worriedly.

....

There are a few seconds of silence before Kuroo finally answers. "I'm fine." His voice is suddenly two octaves lower and it sends chills to everyone at the table.

 _I fucked up_ , Yamaguchi internally cries. He really did fucked up.

Removing his hand from his face, Kuroo's eyes pierced straight into Yamaguchi's soul. Yamaguchi gulps as he watches Kuroo picks up his spoon and goes back to his lunch.

The others would resume back to their own food normally if it weren't for Kuroo digging his soup harshly like he's in a digging contest. The loud _ding_ it makes every time Kuroo takes a spoonful is enough to silence the table.

Seeing the state of Kuroo, Yamaguchi internally wept as he wishes his meal would never finish. However, as soon as Yamaguchi eats the last scoop of rice in his bowl, Kuroo discards his spoon to the side before standing up. "I'll wash my dishes later." He says, or more like grunt, before taking Yamaguchi's hand and tugs the man on his feet.

Once both of them excuse themselves into Yamaguchi's room, the people at the table who were holding their breaths finally exhale. "What the hell was that?" Yahaba shivers just thinking about Kuroo’s dangerously calm but murderous tone.

"They're hiding something." Misaki concludes to which everyone agrees. They can at least confirm that.

Bokuto shrugs, still inhaling his 3rd round of soup. "Probably something embarrassing happened yesterday that Yamaguchi doesn't want to share."

"Probably..." The one person that's curious about this whole thing is of course Hisoka. Something definitely is going on between those two.

Meanwhile in Yamaguchi's room...

"Okay, what was that all about?"

Yamaguchi instantly holds both of Kuroo's hands, hoping to calm him down. "Kuroo, first of all. Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." Kuroo states although his face and tone betray his words. His frown is enough to say that he is at least disappointed. "But why can't we tell our friends that we are dating?"

This is going to sound unpleasant in Kuroo's ears but Yamaguchi actually has a valid reason. If only Kuroo could hear him with open ears. "I just... don't think it's the right time yet. You see—"

"You think we're moving too fast?"

"No, that's not it!" Yamaguchi sighs as he pulls Kuroo to sit on his bed. "Look. Last semester, I made a lot of things awkward for our friends. First, being my trouble with you. And then with Hisoka. And then you again. It's only the beginning of the semester and I don't want to make things awkward again."

"Yamaguchi, our relationship is not going to make people feel awkward." Kuroo tries to reason out. Well sure, Yamaguchi did made some points about last semester being full of drama and somehow it's always him at the centre of it all but this isn't like that, right?

"You don't know that, Kuroo. Things might get weird with Hisoka and I don't want any of us fighting."

So, this is what it is all about? He's worried about Hisoka?

"Let me get this straight. You don't want people to know that we're together for the sake of Hisoka?" Kuroo asks, slightly pissed. "You broke up with him 3 months ago! People know that it’s enough time to move on."

"Will they really? Or will they think that I’m using you to move on?!” Yamaguchi huffs in frustration.

This manages to silence Kuroo. Now, Yamaguchi looks as equally upset as he is and that somehow made Kuroo calmed down a bit. "What is it, Yamaguchi? Make me understand."

"It may be different for you but... I am conscious of what people think of me. Especially our close friends. I don't want them thinking that both of us getting together means that there will be more trouble awaits.” Yamaguchi heaves out a heavy sigh as he squeezes Kuroo's hand “And I certainly don't want them thinking that I'm using you to get over Hisoka."

Now that Kuroo thinks about it, it took Kuroo more than 4 months for him to finally allow someone else to occupy the space in his heart. Were 3 months not enough in the eye of other people? Kuroo doesn't doubt that Yamaguchi has moved on from Hisoka because knowing Yamaguchi, he wouldn't have said yes to him if he wasn’t serious.

At Kuroo's silence, Yamaguchi wishes to continue. "I wish I am bold enough to ignore them but I'm already afraid that people are talking about me getting together with my best friend's ex. I know you don't like it when I say that, but it's the truth."

Ah... That too... _Yes_ , Kuroo hates hearing that because he still thinks Yamaguchi didn't do anything wrong. However, he can't dismiss what Yamaguchi is feeling because deep down, Kuroo knows it's a valid reason to be conscious of. It'll be like him dating Akaashi. The thought itself makes Kuroo shudder.

Sigh... Maybe Yamaguchi made some good points. But still, Kuroo isn't happy with this arrangement. "Then how long do you propose for us to stay quiet?"

"Well...." Yamaguchi hums. "I don't know. If they found out, they found out, I guess."

Kuroo chuckles lightly. "You have got to be more specific, Freckles. If you say that, I'll make it obvious to everyone so we can date publicly."

"Who said we can't go on public dates?" Finally, the little smile is back on Yamaguchi's face again. The younger circles his arms around Kuroo's waist. "We are always together, Kuroo. I bet they won't get suspicious. Well, unless if we kiss in front of them."

"Maybe we should." Kuroo grins smugly. While they're staring at each other, Kuroo lightly brushes Yamaguchi's bangs away from his face. He knows this relationship is so sudden and unexpected. Not just for both of them, but for the people around them as well. But Kuroo wants to make this work. "Alright." Kuroo finally gives in. This should be nothing as compared to what Yamaguchi is going through. "I don't want to pressure you so I'll follow your pace, okay?"

"You would do that?" The younger looks at him with these puppy dog eyes. _Ugh, so cute!_ How can he say no to that? Kuroo has got to re-master his skill to uphold from such weakness. Kuroo nods before returning Yamaguchi’s hug. "Yes. Yes. I’m not fully happy with it but I want you to be comfortable."

That is all that Yamaguchi could ask for. He thought Kuroo would put up a bigger fight because Yamaguchi knows how unpleasant his request is. If anything, it's him who wishes to announce to the world that he's dating Kuroo. Not to mention that Kuroo has men and women lining up to date him.

For now, they’ll just have to make do with this.

"Okay, we should probably go back out to clean our plates." Yamaguchi suggests. He's already on his feet, pulling the lazy man up from the bed.

 _Ah, right..._ Kuroo bets the others would start questioning about what was going on. It's better for Kuroo to start thinking of possible excuses for their funny behaviour just now.

Then again, when have they all been normal?

It's another day of boredom. And what he meant by boredom is this lazy class of his. He didn't even want to take this entrepreneur class but it was deemed mandatory although it has nothing related to his course. They should replace it with something more interesting. Like Greek Mythology or something.

As soon as the clock struck at 2, Kuroo internally celebrates the end of his class for today. Though he can't celebrate too much because he just received 3 quiz dates and the instructions for his final assignment. Well, it's not like he's going to actually work on it immediately. Procrastination is the key to his life.

Checking his phone, he checks in the group chat for who is available for lunch today. Apparently, the classmate trio has eaten lunch and are currently in class. Same goes for Yahaba. He was about to call and asks Sugawara's whereabouts when his fingers stop just above his name.

_Why not..._

Instead, he clicks on Yamaguchi's name and begins typing a message for him.

_[Kuroo]_

_Have you eaten lunch? Where are u?_

Not 2 minutes later, Kuroo receives a reply from the younger.

_[Yamaguchi]_

_Yes. In class. Will be done in half an hour._

_Heh_ , so he's also in a class. Kuroo was just thinking about taking Yamaguchi out for a lunch date. Hmm. 30 minutes isn't a long time. He could do with 30 minutes.

While he was on his way to the cafeteria, Kuroo almost knocks over someone who is holding a questionably high stack of boxes. Can she even see where she's going? It looks like the boxes she carries are on the same level as her head.

"Do you need help?" Kuroo asks. Since he's not that hungry, he might as well just help this girl out.

The short-haired woman lifts her chin so she could see her view better. "Kuroo? Is that you?"

"Inomata?" Kuroo questions in surprise as he takes two boxes from Inomata's arms. The woman lets out an exhale of relief. "Oh, thank God! I thought my arm was about to fall off."

The reason why Kuroo was shocked is due to Inomata's hair which is so much shorter than it was. He has never in his life seen Inomata with short hair so it flew above his head that the woman carrying the boxes would be his president. "Where are you heading too?"

"The broadcasting meeting room. They wanted to do a montage so I'm just getting the old stuff from the storage room." Inomata explains.

So these are all the old photos that they took? Kuroo actually had forgotten that there are a lot of university events that his club took pictures of. Usually, it’s a job for the first years but Kuroo wasn't in photography club during his first year. Sounds kind of interesting to check out. "I'll help you there."

"Thanks." She thanks him as they walk side by side.

The meeting room is apparently on the building beside where the library is placed. Inomata had feared that he's taking too much of Kuroo's time but Kuroo assured her that it's fine. Besides, he's part of the photography club as well, isn't he? This is his duty too by logic.

"How far back is the montage?"

Inomata hums. "Since the establishment. We're going to do two videos. A montage of this university throughout the years and a new corporate video."

"Two?? The dean gave this instruction?"

"Pretty much. I'm just preparing the stuff to send to the multimedia team later on."

Wahh, as expected, their president. So quick and reliable! It would be hard to find someone who can replace her once she's gone. They both finally arrive at the meeting place and when they enter the room, someone Kuroo recognizes as his senior is already seated there. "Hey." He says, lifting his gaze from his laptop.

 _Yagi_. The president of the Broadcasting Club _and_ Inomata’s boyfriend. Both of them work well together even before they were a thing. Did Kuroo mention they are the campus’s most famous couple?

"You're early." Inomata says, putting down the box on the table. She too ushers Kuroo to do the same.

The blonde man shrugs. "The sooner we start, the faster we can go out." He smiles. "Have the storyboard been approved?"

"Yeah. Some changes were made." She takes a seat next to her boyfriend. Meanwhile, Kuroo focuses his attention on the boxes in front of him. What surprises him is that there _are_ printed photos of the past in these boxes. Physical copies and there are also films. This must have been dated to the very back. This could be as far as 15 years back!

Opening another box, this one seems like it is pretty recent. Instead of films, there are flash drives with a year labelled on them. This one is from last year while the other is from 3 years ago.

It's just his assumptions but Kuroo is sure his pictures would be a lot in these. He remembers his first year days were filled like he’s in a shoujo manga. Not to brag but when he was a first-year in college, the photography club loved him. Although Bokuto is the famous one among the four but their group was never low-key even when they were a freshman.

He remembers how disappointed the girls were when he brought Tsukishima to his university for the first time. Which reminds him....

Kuroo eyes the USB with the year 2013 in his hands. He remembers the lady photographer kept taking his pictures during his first university festival. What if... there are some pictures of him and Tsukishima back then?

"Can I borrow a laptop?" Kuroo asks to the both of them. He notices that despite two laptops are on the table, they only paid attention to one.

"You can use mine." Inomata pushes her laptop to Kuroo which the latter thank her. Inserting the USB, he hopes that he's able to find it. There are many folders in it and luckily, they are well sorted so Kuroo didn't have trouble searching for the 2013’s carnival. As he clicks the folder, there are hundreds of pictures that appear. He's not even sure why he is diligently going through them to find a certain picture of a blond male.

After scrolling for a few minutes, his finger on the mouse stills when he finally finds what he's been looking for. Behold, it’s a picture of him and Tsukishima... It was Tsukishima's first visit to Tokyo aside from volleyball-related. He came here with his brother and Yamaguchi. In this picture, Kuroo has one arm slung around Tsukishima while his other made into a peace sign. On the other hand, Tsukishima looked stiff but they can see the slight tug of lips on his face.

He remembers this day very clearly.

_"How long until it's time?" Tsukishima groans with his hand in his pockets._

_Yamaguchi takes a peek at his phone before he answers. "20 minutes. It's almost time, Tsukki!"_

_They have been walking around the carnival since morning. There are still a few places that they haven't gone to but Kuroo thinks his boyfriend wouldn't care about it. They're waiting for the theatre that's about to play soon in the auditorium. Since this will be his first, Kuroo didn't really want to miss it. "Just a short while." Kuroo assures Tsukishima with a brush of his shoulders. Although his boyfriend is what you can call a_ tsundere _but there's a side of Tsukishima that's unknown to other people._

_Like right now. The way his eyes went from lazy to affectionate when he stares at Kuroo talking._

_They have been dating for a few months now and Kuroo would call this a bliss, as cringy as that sounds. But_ this _is happiness. He doesn't get to go on dates with Tsukishima so often. Thus, he appreciates every little thing from their crossed pinkies to the little laugh Tsukishima lets out when Kuroo tells him a lame joke._

_"Yamaguchi," Tsukishima glances over his shoulder to look at the freckled boy. "There's that corndog that you like. Want some?"_

_"Oh..." Yamaguchi mutters, squinting his eyes. He didn't quite see the stall that Tsukishima was referring to but thanks to Akiteru, he manages to spot the giant picture of a corndog. "Sure..." He says with a half-smile._

_Tsukishima nods, turning to Kuroo next. "Do you want one?"_

_"I'll have it if you have."_

_"Alright." Just like that, Tsukishima's finger left Kuroo's as he beckons Yamaguchi to follow him to the said stall. At the emptiness in his hands, Kuroo's previously awestruck face flattens to slightly sour. Tsk. His boyfriend got stolen again._

_Akiteru seems to notice his dimmed expression because the older pats Kuroo on the back with a chuckle. "Don't worry. They don't know what distance is since they were inseparable as kids."_

_Ah... It's embarrassing that he got caught. "Oh, no. It's fine. I don't mind." Kuroo rubs his neck. It's not completely true but other people don't need to know that._

_"It's okay. You can be honest with me!" Akiteru winks. Even if the older said so, there's no way Kuroo is going to openly admits that he’s jealous. Seeing that Kuroo isn't saying anything, Akiteru pats his shoulder again. "Don't worry, Kuroo. I don't know if you’d noticed but my brother is head over heels for you."_

_"He is?" Kuroo is taken aback. Those are such strong words that Kuroo didn’t even think of putting on the same sentence with Tsukishima. If anything, it's Kuroo that's head over heels for the blond._

_Akiteru nods. "Yeah. I see a new side of him today. A side not even Yamaguchi is able to witness."_

Is that so?! _Hearing that, Kuroo feels an outburst of pride within him. His expression brightens as he stares at his boyfriend's back._ _That's right._ His _boyfriend. Sure, he does feel jealous sometimes seeing how close those two are but when he thinks again..._

_… Nahhh! He's confident of Tsukishima's feelings. If he had wanted Yamaguchi, they would have been together already._

_"I'm going to buy drinks. Want any?" Akiteru offers._

_"We're good."_

_When the taller left, Kuroo heaves out a sigh. As much as he enjoys this group hang out, he wishes it could be just the two of them. He can feel Tsukishima pulling himself back in front of Yamaguchi. Of course, everyone would know why._

_Speaking of the devil, Yamaguchi jogs up to him. "This is yours." Yamaguchi hands him the cheesy corndog. As expected, Tsukishima knows that he loves extra chilli flakes. "Tsukki is waiting for the last one."_

_"I see." Kuroo hums. He expected that Yamaguchi would go back to Tsukishima's side but surprisingly, he is just standing there. Awkward ensues between them as neither utter anything. They have never been good at conversing with each other. "Do you enjoy the festival so far?" Kuroo decides to take the initiative to speak first._

_"Ah... yes. I’m having fun." Yamaguchi says timidly._

_Does he really? Kuroo wonders. If Yamaguchi could look in the mirror, he would see how he is contradicting himself. The younger is still nervous around him. It’s almost like a rabbit being held captive by a wolf. This is getting slightly annoying._

_"Hey. There's a pretty good haunted house over there." Kuroo points to the building that's a little far away. "Why don't you bring Akiteru there?"_

_Yamaguchi peeks to where Kuroo’s finger is pointing to._ The Haunted house? _His expression changes a little. "I... Are you and Tsukki coming?"_

_Kuroo thinks that without him answering the question, Yamaguchi would have known the answer. After all, Tsukishima hates those kinds of things. Yamaguchi must have known about that fact. "I'm taking Tsukki to play the claw-crane.”_

_"Ah..." Yamaguchi’s grip on the strap of his bag tightens. "I see." The man mutters, looking down at his feet._

_Ever since the three of them arrive in Tokyo, Yamaguchi always has this expression where he looks lost. His eyes especially. It looks... sad. To this reason, Kuroo is able to confirm his assumptions that the freckled boy definitely has one-sided feelings for his boyfriend._

_Kuroo can't say he likes the idea but then again, they've been best friends even before Kuroo knew Tsukishima so he can't really say anything to that. What can he do? Threaten Yamaguchi to stay away?_

_"You don't mind, right?" Kuroo asks carefully. "If you don't want to then it's oka—"_

_Yamaguchi shakes his head instantly. "It's fine. I think Akiteru would like that." He tries to smile._

_Another wave of silence surrounds them. This is awkward. Kuroo sure feels a little bit guilty but his reasoning is for the good! Yamaguchi gets to see Tsukishima every day while he doesn't. Surely Yamaguchi wouldn't mind a day not clinging by Tsukishima’s side?_

_"Akiteru is at the drink stall, by the way." Kuroo says._

_"Right... Then, I'll get going." Yamaguchi replies before moving his feet to walk pass Kuroo._

_Sparing one last glance at Yamaguchi, Kuroo then skips to his boyfriend who is still waiting for his corndog. "Heyy." He rests his chin on Tsukishima's shoulder. Since Tsukishima is taller than him, Kuroo had to tiptoe and hold the latter's hip to balance himself._

_"It's almost done." Tsukishima tells him._

_Once the last order is ready, Tsukishima bows to the old lady before turning around. "Where's Yamaguchi?"_

_Of course he's looking for his best friend when his_ boyfriend _is right in front of him. "He went to the haunted house with Akiteru."_

_"Ah..."_

_His little plan succeeded because Tsukishima scrunches his face a little in displeased._ You've done us a great service, _Yamaguchi. Kuroo makes sure to appreciate his sacrifices_ very _much. "Should we continue walking?"_

_Tsukishima hums before he takes a bite on his corndog. "Sure, I guess." He shrugs._

_Yes! Finally, it's just the two of them! This is what he calls a date!_

_Just as they exit the stall, there's a lady holding a camera waving at them. Kuroo recognizes her as one of the people who always take pictures at any given event. "Hello! Do you mind if I take a picture of you?" She requests gleefully._

_"Again?" Tsukishima asks, almost irritably. "Just how many people are taking pictures of you?" He mutters under his breath._

Aww _~ Is he jealous? Kuroo finds himself grinning at the thought of that. Anyways... "Sure! With him." He snakes his arms around Tsukishima and brings him close. The taller looks at Kuroo in alarmed but Kuroo only laughs out loud. "It's fine. Now smile!" Kuroo makes a peace sign with his hand._

_The blond heaves out a sigh as he turns to the girl again with an awkward smile. The girl took about 3 photos before she gives them a thumbs up. "Thank you!" She chirps then running away._

_"Pfft. You have a lot of fans here, huh?"_

_"Actually, I kind of do!" With a smug grin, he crosses his arms with Tsukishima. "Why? Are you jealous?"_

_"Like hell I am!" Tsukishima huffs but who is he fooling? It is as clear as day by how red his ears are from embarrassment. Gahh, he is so cute!_

_"Come on." Kuroo offers out his hand in front of Tsukishima._

_The younger stares at his hand for a moment. He's probably thinking if it is wise to just openly hold hands with him. Kuroo knows Tsukishima is not used to Public Display of Affection. Even so, Kuroo wants him to try. With a gentle smile, Tsukishima hesitantly but surely slips his fingers in between Kuroo's. "Okay." The blond says shyly with a clear of his throat._

_This is what's nice about his relationship. It is seeing Tsukishima slowly accepting him and trusting him. Kuroo doesn't doubt one bit when Akiteru said that Tsukishima is different when he's with him than others. It's a wonderful feeling to be the only exception._

_"Let's go."_

He didn't even realize that he's been touching the screen of the laptop, specifically just above Tsukishima's face. Although things are different now but he can't say that he didn't miss the blond. They had created many memories together. After all, he's Kuroo's first love.

Letting out a soft laugh, Kuroo clicks the next button to see more pictures of that day. It was a fun day indeed.

After a few taps of the next button, there's suddenly a picture of Yamaguchi and him that caught him by surprise. _Oh??_ They have a picture together? It’s a candid shot from when both of them were talking. Kuroo’s face wasn't that clear since he was facing the other way but Yamaguchi's face was clear. Aww... He had shorter hair as compared to now. His face was even rounder back then.

 _Wait_... Now that Kuroo thinks about it. This is probably their first picture together, just the two of them. The air was different around them years ago. Just look at how far they've come. Now, Yamaguchi looks at him with much gleam in his eyes.

This is their present. This is their future. Unpredictable but Kuroo wouldn't trade it for anything.

Pulling out his phone, Kuroo takes a picture of the screen before staring at it. Yamaguchi might want to have a look at it later. Just in time, Kuroo receives a notification on the top of his phone from Yamaguchi saying that he's done with his class.

_Well, time to meet my man!_

"Thank you, Inomata! I'm leaving now!" He waves them goodbye before exiting the room.

One can say that he's love-struck right now that he's willing to sprint over to Yamaguchi although he’s at a different building only so that they can walk together. He even planned on going to the 3rd floor to meet him but upon arrival, Yamaguchi is already waiting at the entrance.

"Freckles!" He shouts with a wave of his hand. Yamaguchi looks up from his phone and his smile widens when he spots Kuroo. The freckled boy bids his friends goodbye before running off to Kuroo's direction.

He doesn't have to run but Yamaguchi did excitedly. "You were nearby?" Yamaguchi asks once he is in front of Kuroo.

It's not entirely true but Kuroo nods nonetheless. "I haven't had lunch. Mind accompanying me?"

Yamaguchi snorts as he holds onto Kuroo's jacket. "Do you even have to ask?" If it were up to Kuroo, he wants to take Yamaguchi's hands into his right now but thinking about what Yamaguchi had said, Kuroo guesses he has to be satisfied with just this.

"Okay. Let's go."

“Where are we going?” Yamaguchi hums a tune. It’s a good day so he’s really in a good mood.

“Somewhere.” He teases the younger. “You’ll see.”

Of all places, Yamaguchi didn’t expect that ‘somewhere’ to be Koreatown. He hasn’t been here in a while. Well, it’s his 2nd time anyways. The first time… Yamaguchi rather not think about it. “Are you having _tteobokki_ craving?” Yamaguchi asks while walking down the street side by side with Kuroo.

“Rather than food, there’s a place I want to bring you.”

“OoooooOo~” Yamaguchi coos, crossing his arms with Kuroo. A well-planned date? “Did you plan it beforehand?”

“Not really.” Kuroo says frankly. “I thought about it a few minutes before I picked you up.”

“Heh! Here I thought you planned a whole day date.” Yamaguchi pouts as he lets go of Kuroo.

Chuckling, Kuroo takes Yamaguchi’s hand again and instead of his arms, he interlaces their fingers together. “If you want me to plan a whole day date, I can do that. Probably best not on a weekday like today.”

Hmmm. That’s kind of true. It would be like a half-day date then. If Kuroo says so, then Yamaguchi will look forward to it! In return, Yamaguchi won’t lose to him as well. He’ll plan one for Kuroo too!

“This is fine, right?” Kuroo asks, referring to their clasped hands.

Glancing surrounding them, Yamaguchi doubts he’ll meet anyone he knew here. There are not many people right now. Pulling Kuroo closer, Yamaguchi smiles as he sways their hands together. “I don’t mind it here.”

That’s a relief, Kuroo thinks. Certainly, he wants to be able to hold his boyfriend’s hand while they’re on a date. He’s glad that Yamaguchi feels the same.

After some time walking, they finally arrive at their destination. “We’re here!” Kuroo stops on his tracks, making Yamaguchi does the same.

“Oh?” Yamaguchi scans the building. He thinks this is the same place where they all met up with Mari and Misaki the other time. “Do you have something you want from here?”

Instead of answering, Kuroo pulls Yamaguchi inside. Since it’s a place where it sells all kind of stuff from figurines to CDs, Yamaguchi thought Kuroo was going to buy him one. However, Kuroo keeps on guiding him from aisle to another aisle until they arrive at the back of the shop.

“Here.” Kuroo presents to Yamaguchi…

… a photo booth.

“A photo booth?” Yamaguchi asks with a raised eyebrow. “We could have gone to _purikura_ centre if you want.”

Kuroo grimaces. “No! I rather not. This is more… simple and plain.”

“Really?” Yamaguchi wonders. He steps inside the booth and apparently, it is exactly how Kuroo had described. There’s no big screen or stylus where they can edit their pictures. There are none outside. Just a small screen to see themselves is placed inside. “An old-fashioned one, huh?” He has to say, Yamaguchi prefers these kinds than _purikura_. “But why though?” He turns to Kuroo.

“Because…” Kuroo steps inside the booth too. Now it’s cramped. “I want to take a lot of pictures with you.”

“Out of a sudden?”

“It’s valid! I’m thinking about our next date, we should borrow Yuri’s polaroid camera and go somewhere pretty.” Kuroo says with gleaming eyes.

What Yamaguchi notices is that Kuroo seems to favour non-digital pictures. He was actually the one most excited when Yamaguchi said he had developed the pictures from his film camera. Perhaps he finds the value more in the pictures he can touch.

“Okay, we’ll do that.” Yamaguchi grins. Coming back to this small booth, how are they supposed to do this again?

They both sit down at the small chair provided. Yamaguchi can see himself on the screen, in front of him. He has to insert 200 yen to continue which Kuroo offers to do since it is his idea. “Do we just click this when we’re ready?” Yamaguchi points to the button.

“I think so. Ready?”

In the count of three, Kuroo clicks the button and immediately tries to smile at the lens. Yamaguchi does the same. The flashes go off four times and during the interval, Yamaguchi barely moves. As for Kuroo, he only changed his facial expression.

“I feel like it’ll come out ugly.” Yamaguchi heads out first to retrieve the picture. “Ah! No can do! This one’s a failure.”

“Let me see.” Kuroo takes the photo strip from Yamaguchi despite the latter’s pout.

Well, Kuroo wouldn’t say it’s a failure. But Yamaguchi looks like he is taking a passport picture. “Come on, let loose a little!”

Yamaguchi groans as he goes back into the booth. “We can barely fit together. Why is this so small?”

“Wait.” Kuroo tugs Yamaguchi for him to exit the booth for a second. He goes in first, then beckons Yamaguchi to come in. “Sit here.” Kuroo pats on his lap.

If you ask Kuroo, despite his controlled face, he’s pretty thrilled about this. During the ride here, he was daydreaming about having pictures where Yamaguchi would sit on his lap. Wouldn’t that be so damn adorable?

“No way.” Yamaguchi says, shattering Kuroo’s dream.

“Why not?!”

“Just scoot over, Kuroo.”

Forlornly, Kuroo moves aside to make room for Yamaguchi. Tsk. So much for cuddly photos.

This time, they try again. Kuroo had to move his ass a little to the front so that they can fit better in the small space. Inserting another coin, it’s round 2!

This time, Yamaguchi is more carefree than he was. He was making some peace signs and silly faces. However, Kuroo has a higher expectation in his mind and he wants them executed. “Why don’t you put your arms around me like this?” He takes Yamaguchi’s arm and slings it around himself.

“Ah… Okay.” Yamaguchi mumbles, a little embarrassed. Geez, what are they doing inside of a booth?

After a couple of rounds, they exited the booth again to look at the pictures. “Oooo~ These came out well.” Yamaguchi grins. He’s definitely going to cut one and keep it in his wallet.

“You seriously won’t consider sitting on my lap?” Kuroo asks again and this time, he even pouts! The black-haired man rarely does so. Thus, seeing him like this, tell him how Yamaguchi cannot succumb to it.

“Do you really need me too?” Yamaguchi asks.

Kuroo blinks his eyes repeatedly. “Yes, sir.”

“Fine…” Yamaguchi exasperates, pushing Kuroo back into the booth. With a deep sigh, he sits on Kuroo’s lap and like automatic, the pout on Kuroo’s face turns into a grin. “Happy?”

Trust Kuroo to wrap his arms around Yamaguchi’s waist and hugs him closer. “Very.”

 _God_ … This man’s public display of affection is really something. One day, Kuroo will certainly be the death of him. Yamaguchi’s ears are red enough as it is from the blush. Surely, it will come out in the pictures. Nevertheless, Yamaguchi can’t say he doesn’t love these kinds of things.

Yamaguchi is the one who presses the button this time. Before the countdown goes to 1, Yamaguchi leans his head against Kuroo, making their temples touch.

_Flash!_

For the 2nd shot, Yamaguchi changes his pose to put up a peace sign at the back of Kuroo’s head.

_Flash!_

For the 3rd shot, Yamaguchi makes an exaggerated smile where his eyes crinkled close with his teeth and gums showing. He was waiting for the shutter to make a sound when suddenly… he feels something pressed against his cheek.

The flash manages to appear before he opens his eyes and when he does, he sees Kuroo laughing evilly as he hugs Yamaguchi tighter. The last picture happens to be Yamaguchi looking at Kuroo bewilderedly while Kuroo bursts out laughing.

This man and his never-ending antics, Yamaguchi chuckles along. If Kuroo had told him beforehand, Yamaguchi might actually consider it. He wonders if he looked ugly in the last frame.

Once Yamaguchi picks up the photo strip, he wanted to melt into a puddle. The picture was really well captured especially the third one. Even when Kuroo is kissing his cheek, his pouty lips have a curve of a smile. _These pictures really are precious_ , Yamagauchi softly grins to himself.

“Do you like it?” Yamaguchi feels Kuroo’s chin resting on his shoulder.

Yamaguchi nods, showing the picture to the taller. “You look so happy.”

“I _feel_ happy.” Kuroo replies as he takes the photo strip from Yamaguchi’s hand. “This one’s mine!”

Of course, Yamaguchi knew he was going to take home that one. That’s okay. They literally took a lot and all of them except the first are like gems to Yamaguchi. “These are nice. I’m glad we came here.” It’s literally just something simple like taking pictures together. But Yamaguchi feels butterflies all over in his stomach whenever Kuroo ever so smile at him. Whenever the taller does these things, it reminded Yamaguchi of the best part about falling for someone. It’s all a mash-up feelings being put into one mixing pot. In a good way, of course.

Yamaguchi hadn’t felt like this in a long time.

“Okay, let’s get you something to eat.” Yamaguchi’s hand finds Kuroo’s again. When he does so, Kuroo too mirrors his smile.

For the remaining day, Yamaguchi can’t seem to let go of Kuroo’s hand.

Turns out, keeping their relationship hidden isn't really much of a task. Mainly because Kuroo and Yamaguchi _have_ been glued together since... well he can't really point when exactly. It happened naturally. A week into their relationship and it was like a breeze. Although, Kuroo does wonder when he'll be able to tell everyone. Especially that tall guy over there that's been trying to mend things between him and Yamaguchi.

Probably whatever talk that happened between Hisoka and Yamaguchi before the summer break must have gone pretty well because just look at them now, laughing and smiling while they're arranging the plates on the table.

He wonders if all of that will vanish once Hisoka knew that Kuroo is dating Yamaguchi. Kuroo shakes his head. He doesn't even know if Hisoka still likes him! Despite that, Yamaguchi did live up to his words to have a drama-free semester this time around. Not only with Hisoka but he too seems to be warming up to Mari as well. Everyone was so shocked when Yamaguchi volunteered to help Mari in the kitchen yesterday with some light cooking.

To sum it all, Kuroo is _very_ proud of Yamaguchi. It takes gut to forgive and move on from such an awful thing. He's happy that everything seems to be going well with everyone.

"I'm going to buy sweet drinks downstairs. Anyone wants anything?" Akaashi announces out loud, catching everyone’s attention.

"Pork bun!"

"Coke!"

Everyone starts shouting their request while handing Akaashi the money. There are a lot of requests than expected so Yamaguchi offers to head down with Akaashi together. It's just a short trip down to the convenience store.

"We'll be back!" Yamaguchi shouts before closing the front door.

"You sure we got everything." Yamaguchi asks Akaashi once they're lining up to pay.

They started counting the items and recalling what the others had ordered. "I think we covered them all." Akaashi gives him a thumbs up. Well, if Akaashi says so then Yamaguchi thinks they’re good already. Between the two, Akaashi's brain works better when it comes to memorisation so Yamaguchi gives his trust to Akaashi 100% when it comes to this.

"They gave us enough money, right?"

Akaashi hums. "Yeah. Probably more actually."

Out of a sudden, Yamaguchi's phone starts vibrating in his pocket. Looking at the screen, the caller ID displays an unknown number. Without thinking much, Yamaguchi swipes up to answer the call. "Hello?"

_"I would like to request you to go outside."_

Yamaguchi pulls the phone away to stare at the unfamiliar number again. Huh? No greeting, no nothing. Just a stern voice telling him to go outside. Who could this possibly be? "I beg your pardon?"

_"Go outside. There's something for you."_

Akaashi looks at Yamaguchi in a worry when Yamaguchi has a bothered expression on his face. "Are you... a mailman or something?" Yamaguchi asks.

_"You will know when you get outside."_

This is... weird. He glances outside the store and there seems to be no one out there. What is waiting for him? Is this a prank? This has got to be a prank. It’s his classmate, isn’t it? Perhaps if this were a horror movie, Yamaguchi would be the first one to die. The curiosity got the best of him as he walks towards to door of the convenience store.

"Where are you going?" Akaashi asks in concern.

"I'll be right back!" Yamaguchi tells him with an assuring smile. As soon as Yamaguchi's out of the door, Akaashi starts praying that the line would move faster.

Now that Yamaguchi’s outside, like he said there's no one there. He glances to his right and left and there's nothing remotely suspicious except for a red car parked by a few steps away from the store. "Is that you? The red car?" He's not sure where this bravery (or dumbness) came from that he's asking this to the stranger.

" _Yes_."

Half of him still believes that this is a prank so that's what makes him a little at ease. With caution, he approaches the red car. _Huh_. Dark tinted windows. How mysterious… Yamaguchi was about to shout 'Cut it out' when one of the tinted windows rolls down revealing a man a couple of decades older than him.

"Oh, hello, Sir." Yamaguchi instantly bows.

The man is confirmed to be the guy calling him judging from the phone against his ear. As soon as he brings down the phone, the line ends. "You're Yamaguchi Tadashi." The old man slides his phone into his pocket.

"That's me..." He answers timidly. _Wait_. This old guy seems awfully familiar for some reason. Is this world getting smaller or every stranger Yamaguchi meets lately seems like someone he could possibly know?

"Get in the car." He instructs.

"Ehh?"

Before Yamaguchi could register, someone is already behind him and is pushing him into the back seat. He was too stunned to shout for help nor struggle against the buff looking man that it ends up with Yamaguchi being thrown in the car against his will. Fear only registers in his nerves when he realizes the door is being locked once everyone is inside. "Shit." He curses under his breath. Still, Yamaguchi remains a calm demeanour. "Sir, am I in trouble?"

The man turns around to take a good look at him. "Do you not recognize me?"

Hah... so they _have_ met before. But where?? A man around 50 to 60 of age. Dressed too well that it doesn't take a genius to know he's from a wealthy background. Just who the fuck is this?

The old man chuckles. "You don't have to look so scared. I won't hurt you."

Yamaguchi clears his throat. "Then, why am I here?"

"You, young man, I am going to use you as bait." Just as he said that, the car starts moving.

Shit, is he being kidnapped? He is, right?! If this doesn’t justify Yamaguchi is the most annoying person in horror movies, he doesn’t know what will. "Where are you taking me? I'll call the police!"

In a matter of seconds, his phone is being yanked away from his hand. One of the bodyguards took his phone and gives it to the man on the passenger seat. Okay, _now_ , Yamaguchi is really dead meat. This really will be the end of him. This old man is going to sell his organs on eBay or the black market. He didn't even get to graduate university and adopt 10 puppies—

"Did you even listen to what I’d just said?" There's a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I said I won't hurt you. I'm just using you as bait."

 _Bait?_ "Who are you baiting?"

"You really don't remember me?" He asks again with a laugh.

 _I don't know???_ The guy selling newspaper at the train station??? The old man with the neon pants walking his dog every morning? How is he supposed to know?!

"Well, I don't blame you for not recognizing me. After all, Tetsuro takes most of his looks from his mother."

It's like Yamaguchi's brain short-circuited at that moment. _Tetsurou_ … He’s talking about Kuroo?! After staring for almost 10 seconds, it finally dawns to Yamaguchi who this man is.

"Oh my God! It's you!"

"What's taking them so long?" Sugawara groans as he looks at the time. He called Akaashi earlier but sadly the man didn't bring his phone down, only his wallet. It’s also not helping that Yamaguchi is not picking up. He probably has his phone on silent.

"Should we go down and see? I'm worried." Misaki says.

Surely, the two would call them if something is amiss. But not even Yamaguchi is picking up his calls when it’s been almost 40 minutes since they’ve gone down. The food that Bokuto brought is getting colder.

They waited another 5 minutes before they had done enough waiting. Sugawara ushers everyone to just go ahead and eat which they later do so but the worries are still evident on their faces.

Kuroo feels like there is something wrong. Even while taking a bite of his food, his phone is still busy calling Yamaguchi’s number. _Just where the hell are you two?_

As if God heard his prayers, the front door of the house clicks open, revealing a panting Akaashi. "Sorry, I'm late."

"Akaashi! Where have you been?!" Bokuto wails.

The newcomer approaches them at the table while carrying the stuff he bought. Somehow, Akaashi seems restless. This turns everyone uneasy as well. “Yamaguchi is not here?" Akaashi scans everyone's face on the table before his face goes sour.

Kuroo’s hand holding his chopsticks stiffens at the question. Okay, something is _definitely_ off. "He's with you, wasn’t he?"

Akaashi gulps as he snatches Bokuto’s phone on the table and begins dialling Yamaguchi’s number. Just like Kuroo’s previous attempt, it’s going straight into mailbox instead. "I don’t want to make you guys worry but I can’t find Yamaguchi. I thought he went back first because I waited for him so long at the front of the store.”

Kuroo suddenly feels the heaviness in his heart. He’s not the only one. Everyone had abandoned their utensils and start checking up their phones. While Akaashi is explaining how Yamaguchi had disappeared on him, suddenly there’s some unknown number appears on the screen of Kuroo’s phone. Silently, he moves away from the table to pick the call up.

"Wait. He just disappears after taking a call?" Sugawara asks in confusion.

"Shouldn't we call the police?" Mari is already typing the emergency number on her phone.

"But what if he had his reasons? He just couldn’t tell us?"

Everyone starts to direct their gaze at Hisoka, asking if Yamaguchi has a habit of running off like that. "Well there are times but I don't think that would be the reason in this case. He seems fine to me just now."

"Okay, why are we not questioning who the fuck called him when—"

"SON OF A BITCH!!"

All chatters bring to a stop as they hear Kuroo’s outburst. If that wasn't enough, Kuroo suddenly throws his phone so hard that it flew across the room but thankfully it landed on the sofa. The black-haired man heaves out a sigh as he grips his hair. "Fuck." He curses under his breath.

Instantly, Sugawara is next to him. "Do you know anything about this?"

Kuroo didn't answer. Instead, he keeps sighing and pinching his nose bridge as if to calm himself down.

"Kuroo, just answer the damn question!" Hisoka shouts. His patience is running thin at every passing second. "Do you or do you not know where he is?!"

"Yes!" Kuroo answers with a slight raise of voice. He groans as he can feel a headache coming. "My old man has him."

"Your dad?" Bokuto asks in shock.

"Yes, my dad! That old geezer, fuck!"

In a split second, Hisoka has a grip on both of Kuroo’s shoulders. “Why the fuck is Yamaguchi with your dad?”

 _You think I know?!_ Kuroo wanted to shout. Instead, he pushes Hisoka’s hands away before walking over to the sofa and retrieves his phone. "I'll get him back! Just. Don't do anything!" He warns them.

The last thing Kuroo heard before running off is Sugawara shouting his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I don't know if this is something worth celebrating or not but HAPPY 200K WORDS~~~ ^__^  
> That's a lot of words.... The longest fic I've written ever. When I started this fic, I did think that it'll be a long fic but I didn't think I would ever hit the 200k mark (it's not a big deal but it's a little for me XD) 
> 
> Sooooo SORRY this took a while! This chapter was meant to be up a few days ago but I had the nastiest writer's block that it was driving me insane! But that's fine! I just need to POWER THROUGH IT!!!!! 
> 
> By the way, I found this beautiful fanart online and it is EXACTLY how I visualize Yamaguchi in this fic. Literally was sobbing when I saw the fanart. Here's da link https://twitter.com/popysicle/status/1324881856895070208?s=20 . 
> 
> See you guys next update!! ^__^


	25. Taken part 1

9.2 k words

* * *

Upon realizing that this man is actually Kuroo's father, Yamaguchi sorts of feel at ease. Shocked… but at least it isn’t some stranger working in the black market. Even so, Yamaguchi can’t imagine how furious Kuroo would be once he finds out who and where he is being taken.

Once again, Yamaguchi finds himself in between the Kuroo's household feud. He just hopes when the time comes for Kuroo to ‘save’ him, he won’t turn the whole house upside down.

After a long hour of just sitting in silence (Yamaguchi even slept for like 20 minutes), the car finally stopped moving after arriving at the familiar house. Seeing the large house, Yamaguchi gulps as he is being ushered to the same entrance he once walked in. Despite being properly led the way, this is still considered as kidnapping, right?

Yamaguchi doesn’t think much about his situation. In exact words, he doesn’t know what to expect from being in this situation. It’s awkward, uncomfortable and foreign that Yamaguchi can’t bring his brain to process what his next step is. While he is unsurely walking inside of the house, he stumbles into the living room and found Ayumi lazily sprawled on the sofa with a TV remote in her hand. Judging from her outfit, she probably just got back from class.

Dumbly, Yamaguchi stands there, waiting for his presence to be noticed. However, the sound coming from the TV were too loud that even when Yamaguchi had stepped closer, she was still unaware of him. Hesitantly, Yamaguchi calls for her. “Uhm… Ayumi.”

Ayumi instantly leaps as if she had seen a ghost. “Fuck!” Her eyes narrowed threateningly while she holds out the remote as a weapon. As soon as she registers who is in front of her, her eyes turn wide. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Aha...about that..." Yamaguchi scratches his head.

The woman is instantly on her feet. “Wait. How did you get here?” The journey here isn’t exactly a 30 minutes’ drive. That’s why whenever she wanted to go out with Yamaguchi, she would’ve just sleep overnight at her friend’s house. But here… Why is Yamaguchi here…

Before Yamaguchi could answer, Kuroo's father walks in with his men ever so gracefully through the door. With eyebrows pulled down together, Ayumi instructs Yamaguchi to stay put before she strides to her stepfather. "What is _he_ doing here?"

Oh, _no_. Ayumi sounds angry.

"Before you get mad, I have a valid reason to bring him here." Kuroo's father says calmly.

 _He does?_ Yamaguchi remembers about him being a bait to lure Kuroo here but he doesn’t particularly know why. Judging from their last visit, Kuroo seems like he couldn't stand a minute in this house moreover with his father in the same frame. Who came up with this ridiculous solution?!

"Yes. But do you think Tetsurou will approve this? He's going to hate you even more!" Ayumi exasperates. She’s not wrong. Yamaguchi doesn't doubt that Kuroo isn’t going to take this well. Who would? This is madness!

The father and daughter duo continues to bicker back and forth, further making Yamaguchi feels out of place. At one point, Ayumi demands them to stop and take the family discussion upstairs in fear of Yamaguchi hearing everything. From the exchange of words between them, one thing that Yamaguchi can gather is that Kuroo needs to be at home here but apparently, his boyfriend has been rejecting his father's call.

Now that he’s being left alone, his mind goes blank once again. His hands feel empty. If he has his phone right now, Yamaguchi could’ve called Kuroo to tell him that he's fine. He can’t imagine how worried Kuroo must have been. Despite that, Yamaguchi didn't think the ties between the father and son was so severe that abduction was necessary. So, this thing can happen in real life too, not just in movies?

After almost 15 minutes of sitting absentmindedly in the living room with only a cup of tea served, Yamaguchi hears the front door open again. Half of him thought that it might be Kuroo but the footsteps sounded calm so, that can't be it. Plus, he doubts Kuroo's entrance would be anything but calm.

"Evening." The man greets the maid at the door in a gleeful manner. He skips himself to the kitchen all so naturally that it had Yamaguchi questioning who this man is. He seems so leisure in this house. So far, Ayumi hadn’t mentioned any other siblings, neither does Yamaguchi thinks any exist. A cousin, perhaps?

The man in question exits the kitchen with a container of cookies in his hands. _Oh?_ He's coming this way. Instantly, Yamaguchi sits up straight. When they are close enough, their eyes meet in a stare. Yamaguchi doesn't know why he's gulping. Probably because the man is so much muscular than him. Even more than Hisoka. This person can easily make a juice with his head if Yamaguchi isn't careful.

Staring at Yamaguchi, the man points at him with confusion on his face. "Who are you?"

Yamaguchi clears his throat. "Yamaguchi Tadashi." He introduces himself. The standing man is still trying to figure out who he is. Yamaguchi understands. Why wouldn’t someone be puzzled as to why an unfamiliar man is suddenly sitting in their living room? "I'm Ayumi's and Kuroo's friend." He adds, hopefully that would lessen the suspicion on him.

"Oh... I see." The man mutters. Unexpectedly, he approaches the sofa next to Yamaguchi and takes a seat there. It feels so awkward to just be the two of them. It's also not helping that this beefy man keeps eyeing him like Yamaguchi is some kind of criminal attempting to steal something from the house.

…Or maybe is it because Yamaguchi smells? Discreetly, he pulls his hair to his nose and sniffs. Nah, it doesn't seem like that. Unless this man hates fruity scent, then that could justify it. Well, whatever his problem is, Yamaguchi wishes Ayumi would come downstairs fast. He can’t even bring the teacup to his mouth without feeling like he is being watched.

"I'm Mario." The man suddenly blurts out.

At the name, Yamaguchi unintentionally spits his drink back into the cup. Did he just said ‘Mario’?! _The_ Mario who is Ayumi's ex?! Glancing to the man, he seems pretty amused at Yamaguchi's reaction.

"I'm guessing you know who I am?" Mario raises his eyebrows.

How can he not? Ayumi did mention about him a few times. _Shit, is it getting hot in here?_ He fans himself. From Mario's expression earlier, it doesn't seem like he knows Yamaguchi at all. Yamaguchi wonders what would go in his mind if Mario knew that he is the man whom Ayumi confessed to.

"Oh? You've arrived?"

Both men look at the woman waddling into the living room. She's also changed her clothes into a more comfortable one. Thank God for Ayumi's presence! It'll be less awkward! However, he begins to doubt that when Ayumi goes to sit next to him instead of Mario. "So you've met Yamaguchi."

With Ayumi next to him, Yamaguchi tries to not look at Mario’s face. What if he growls at Yamaguchi to stay away? He does look like he could bark at him. _Ugh, what are you saying?_ Shaking his head, Yamaguchi shouldn’t be thinking ill of someone he just met. Perhaps Mario isn't the jealous type. He wouldn't mind a trivial moment such as Ayumi sitting next to him, right?

"He's the guy I told you about. The guy I like.” Ayumi states bluntly.

 _Ah_... what has gotten to his guardian angel? Did he abandon him or Yamaguchi has always been this unlucky?

Why does she have to mention that? Now Yamaguchi’s even more nervous to glance at the man. Anyone would be when this man's bicep is twice of theirs. For some reason, Yamaguchi kind of wants to watch an arm-wrestling match between Bokuto and him.

The laugh from Mario is what brought Yamaguchi's attention back on him. "So this is the guy. Should have known when I saw those freckles."

Yamaguchi internally gasps. Does this mean Ayumi has been blabbering about Yamaguchi to her ex? Is that why he is now being scanned from the top of his head and down to his feet?

"Ayy, stop looking at him like that." Ayumi hisses, covering Mario’s face with her palm. However, her expression turns a total 180 when she turns to face Yamaguchi. "We've prepared the guest room for you. Want to head upstairs?"

"Yes please!" Yamaguchi agrees in a flash. Seeing her friend, Ayumi can't help but chuckle. Of course, this must have been overwhelming for Yamaguchi. Not to mention he's the youngest in this house full of strangers. She would’ve taken Yamaguchi out for a walk to calm the latter if it weren't for a certain fuming someone that's on his way here. Ayumi doesn't doubt Kuroo would be growing grey hairs if he arrives at this house and Yamaguchi is missing.

"Come." Ayumi leads the way to the staircase. Before exiting the living room, she manages to mouth the word _'behave'_ to her ex-boyfriend before smiling widely to Yamaguchi.

The upper floor is an unknown territory for Yamaguchi. The last time he was here, he was only at the kitchen. Gaping at the many doors, this house definitely lives up to his expectations when he first saw this building. Most of the rooms are guest rooms. Ayumi tells him that he can choose whichever room he wants. In the end, Yamaguchi says that he wants the one closest to the stairs. He has his reasons. If Kuroo were to arrive, Yamaguchi would easily hear him from his room. When Kuroo arrives, Yamaguchi would very much like to be there.

"Have you had your dinner?" Ayumi asks as they are entering the guest room he picked.

Due to him being abducted so suddenly, Yamaguchi didn't even had a bite of the food Bokuto brought. He didn’t even bring anything here except for his phone and wallet. Hence, he's standing in the middle of the room, totally lost at what to do. "I haven't. I think I'll wait for Kuroo."

"Okay then." Ayumi nods. Just then, someone knocks on the door and they turn to see one of her maids carrying a stack of clothes and also a towel. "You can change if you want."

"Are these Kuroo's?" Yamaguchi takes the given clothes into his arms.

To his surprise, Ayumi shakes her head. "My dad asked his assistant to buy it just now. Knowing Leo, he has a precise eye on these things. So, it'll fit you probably."

"Wow. I could’ve just wore these again.” Yamaguchi says, pointing to the clothes he’s wearing currently.

“I have a feeling that you will be here overnight.” Ayumi replies with a frown. Her face bears extreme guilt that it made Yamaguchi worry. "I'm… really sorry that you got dragged into this."

"It's not your fault nor Kuroo's." Yamaguchi assures her. “Don’t dwell on it.”

Ayumi nods her head although she still feels unsettled by this whole situation. "Alright. Text me if you need anything."

Yamaguchi gives her an ok sign with his fingers before watching her retreat. It's great that Ayumi is here at least. With her presence, Yamaguchi feels very... calm. Without Yamaguchi realizing, Ayumi has become someone so close to him. When Kuroo first told him that Ayumi was about to confess, God knows how many times Yamaguchi's legs were shaking to meet her. His heart was so heavy, afraid that things might change between them. How can things not when feelings are involved??

However, Yamaguchi didn’t lie when he said Ayumi is the coolest person he has ever known. She simply stated that she's fine with her feelings not being reciprocated although there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. Nevertheless, Yamaguchi tries his best to make their night out as liveliest as possible. It doesn't take much because being with Ayumi is effortlessly fun. She's truly one of Yamaguchi's most comfortable people.

Even so, Yamaguchi has yet to tell her about him and Kuroo. The time isn’t suitable yet.

Now that he's alone, the first thing he does is smells himself. He does reek from the smell of sweat. Earlier today they all had played a few rounds of volleyball. He should really take a shower now.

Grabbing the towel that was given, Yamaguchi stares at the door for a while. Is Kuroo going to be okay? Not to mention the man needed to travel for more than an hour just to get here. If he estimates correctly, Kuroo will be arriving sometime soon. He's a little worried. With his phone being taken away, Yamaguchi can't really ask Kuroo about his whereabouts.

Now when he thinks about it, he can't even text Ayumi for inquiries if he wanted to.

Argggh! What a mess!

Looks like he'll just ask Ayumi for it later. With a heavy sigh, Yamaguchi takes off to clean himself.

Yamaguchi wakes up to a loud bang. It was super loud that his eyes open abruptly, revealing his bloodshot eyes. Sitting up, Yamaguchi glances around the room.

Oh, right! After he showered, he got sleepy thanks to the sweet fragrance of the shower gel and the cosy pillow. He didn't even realize when his soul had left his body to dreamland while he was waiting for Kuroo. But now, there are voices that can be heard outside. He also hears footsteps outside of his door and it takes a few seconds before Yamaguchi's brain to finally start working again.

_Kuroo!_

In a split second, Yamaguchi rushes out of the room and he sees Ayumi standing at the balcony with Mario next to her. Upon hearing the door creaks open, both of them glance at Yamaguchi's direction with tenseness in their eyes.

"Yamaguchi." Ayumi's voice shakes. Stepping near the staircase, Yamaguchi can see clearly the floor below from the balcony above. He knew it. From the voices, Yamaguchi can already tell it's Kuroo. And just like he expected… Kuroo's fuming.

"If you don't tell me where he is!" Kuroo shouts, walking out from the living room and heading to the kitchen.

The man who was with him in the car, Leo, if Yamaguchi remembers Kuroo's father addressing him, is standing with his arms crossed. "Tetsurou, it would be best if you calm down. Your father is on his way." He says loud and clear so that Kuroo can hear all the way from the kitchen.

Yamaguchi gulps. "Should I go down now?" He whispers.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Mario whistles as he hears Kuroo constantly shouts for Yamaguchi's whereabouts.

 _But he's calling me,_ Yamaguchi frowns.

As soon as Kuroo got out of the kitchen, Ayumi pushes Yamaguchi to hide behind Mario, using her ex-boyfriend as a shield. "Stay there." Ayumi states sternly.

_"For God sake, Tetsurou. At this age, what an embarrassing tantrum."_

This time, Yamaguchi can hear Kuroo's father's voice. _Oh?_ He's downstairs? Yamaguchi resists himself from standing on his toes to watch the scene unfold downstairs with his eyes.

 _"Tantrum?! Tantrum?! Are you seriously asking why I'm angry_?!" Kuroo yells.

Oh, God. He sounds so scary… Yamaguchi would never imagine hearing Kuroo shouts like that other than directing it to his former Nekoma team members. His hand is really shaking as he clutches the back of Mario's shirt.

 _"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't blocked my number and answered my calls."_ The old man says with a raised voice.

 _"Who in the right mind would kidnap someone else's kid?! Just to talk to their son_?!" Kuroo shouts again.

There's a big sigh which Yamaguchi doesn't know if it's Kuroo's or his father. Peeking from behind this big built, Yamaguchi is able to see the three men standing in the living room. "Listen, Tetsuro. I have no choice." It seems like the previous sigh came from Kuroo's father as he does it again. "Your grandmother really wants to see you. You know she's been... unwell."

Kuroo's jaw tightens at the mention of his grandmother. The taller only silently stare at his father with a reddened face before he grits out. "Where's Yamaguchi?"

 _Kuroo’s grandmother is unwell?_ At the mention of ‘grandmother’, Yamaguchi's heart got even heavier. _Wait_. Does this mean Kuroo did not only give the silent treatment to his father, but also to everyone else in the family that's related to his father? This feud is a lot bigger than Yamaguchi can imagine.

Too engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't realize his whole head was peeking out. Kuroo's eyes were scanning around until it meets with Yamaguchi's. When they did, Yamaguchi felt his body froze. _Shit_. He got caught.

Without saying a word, Kuroo marches to the staircase. For a second, Yamaguchi didn't know what to do. But as soon as he sees Kuroo's trembling hands, like autopilot, his feet move to meet Kuroo halfway in the middle of the stairs. Once nearby, Yamaguchi is being pulled into a side-hug by the taller. "Do you know how fucking worried I am?!"

If it was any other time, Yamaguchi would retort saying how is this his fault when he got kidnapped? Instead, Yamaguchi's hands find Kuroo's trembling ones and hold it. "I'm fine." He replies instead.

Not wasting any time, Kuroo squeezes Yamaguchi's hand before tugging the man downstairs. "Let's go. We're leaving."

With uneasy steps, Yamaguchi lets himself being led downstairs although his mouth wanted to say something. However, their path instantly got blocked by Leo. "I can't let you off without discussion." Kuroo's father demands sternly.

"Move… or else..."

Yamaguchi can see how Kuroo's hand is balled into a fist. If a physical fight is about to break then Yamaguchi _really_ is going to freak out. "Kuroo." The freckled boy squeezes his hand, making Kuroo turns to his way. "My... my stuff is upstairs." He stutters.

Glancing at his boyfriend up and down, Kuroo is only realizing that Yamaguchi isn't wearing the clothes he previously wore. "Where are they?"

"U… Upstairs." Yamaguchi answers timidly.

Sensing that Yamaguchi is probably afraid of him right now, Kuroo releases a sigh. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this." Kuroo tucks Yamaguchi’s hair behind his ears. This is the last thing he had wanted the younger or anyone to see. "Alright. Let's go take them." He continues after seemingly already calmed down.

Yamaguchi nods as he pulls Kuroo to lead him to the room that he was in. In the speed of light, Yamaguchi gathers his dirty clothes. But… Something's missing. Like there's something important that he's missing. _Ahh!_ "Kuroo." Yamaguchi faces Kuroo. "My phone. I think it's with your father."

"What?! He took your phone?!" The fury is back in Kuroo's eyes. "That shameless man!" Kuroo pinches his temples. This is really taking a toll of him. One hurdle after another! "Hold still. I'm going to get it."

As the black-haired man rushes out the door, Ayumi with her hasty steps also follows Kuroo downstairs. "Wait!"

Again, Yamaguchi is left alone in this room. How the hell did this happened? His legs have been supporting him for too long. At last, he lets his wobbly legs to rest and lies down on the bed.

_I hope Kuroo is okay._

Unlike previously, Yamaguchi couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. The lack of voices was unsettling. After a whole 20 minutes and Kuroo is yet to return, Yamaguchi went out for a second to peek outside.

 _Silence_.

With the shouting he is nervous, without them he is even more nervous. Considering Ayumi was running after him, Yamaguchi thinks it's more than just retrieving his phone. At times like these, Yamaguchi really takes a step back and reflects on his life. He may not have born with a silver spoon but he's sure is fortunate to have a peaceful family. That... itself is a privilege of him.

He wonders if Kuroo is fine. The way Kuroo tensed when his father mentioned "grandmother"... There are more things coming and Yamaguchi doesn't think he's going to like it. _Damn_. If only he didn't carelessly go out of the convenience store, he wouldn't have been abducted.

And Kuroo wouldn't be in this situation...

All that Yamaguchi could think of is how are they going to get out of this house.

Another 20 minutes pass by. Yamaguchi knows this due to the antique clock on the wall. Other than that, he doesn't have anything to do. He's even too afraid to walk around the house. Funnily enough, the shock of this whole thing manages to keep his hunger at bay.

As Yamaguchi is lazily lying on the bed, he hears it. The loud voices are back followed by a sound of a slammed door. Immediately, Yamaguchi stands on his feet. Even so, he's still scared to go out thus, he only waits for Kuroo to come in.

Once the door is open, he expected to see the same fuming Kuroo. But instead, what greets him is Kuroo with a crushed and tired expression. "Kuroo!" Yamaguchi runs to the taller. There's a void in his eyes until Yamaguchi cups both of Kuroo's cheek. "Hey. Look at me, Kuroo. Are you okay?"

Kuroo didn't say anything. Only a frown is visible on his face. _He must be exhausted_ , Yamaguchi thinks as he drags Kuroo onto the bed. "Do you want to go home?" The younger asks worriedly. Kuroo just needed to say the words and Yamaguchi will immediately dial an Uber to this house.

Ah, wait. His phone is not with him...

"I'm sorry." Kuroo croaks out. "It's my fault that you're here."

Yamaguchi shakes his head. "It's really not. Let's get out of here!"

The freckled boy is already on his feet while gathering his stuff when Kuroo tugs his hand back for the man to sit down again. It comes to Yamaguchi's surprise when he plops down on the bed again, Kuroo suddenly leans in and rests his forehead on Yamaguchi's shoulder. "We can't." Kuroo huffs out a defeated sigh. "Damn it, I really want us to get out of here but if we do now, I can’t guarantee that there won't be a repetition of this."

Is this normal, Yamaguchi wonders? Yamaguchi hates to think that he'll get kidnapped again anytime sooner. Not to mention the fear he felt when he didn’t know who those people were. What’s worse is seeing Kuroo's reaction to this situation. _No._ It’s enough for this shit to happen once.

There are so many questions in Yamaguchi's head. It's already plenty of awful that he is being put in this situation, it's not helping that he has no fucking clue as to what's going on?

"Kuroo. Can you at least tell me what's going on?"

Initially, Kuroo thought the words _"the less you know the better_ " should be applied to Yamaguchi but... the man is too deep in his family matters now. That old man! He can't believe he fucking sent Leo to track him and even worse, track Yamaguchi who had nothing to do with the whole situation. He knows. If he were in Yamaguchi's place, being kept in the dark in midst of such a serious situation is not pleasant. This is at least Kuroo can do to Yamaguchi. "He wants me to meet my grandmother."

"Your grandmother?"

Kuroo nods. "Yeah. Unfortunately."

Yamaguchi pulls back so he can see Kuroo's face. He did come to this assumption but it's better to hear Kuroo confirms it by himself. "You haven't been seeing her as well?"

As expected, the taller shakes his head. Emitting a loud groan, Kuroo lies his back on the bed. "It was a long time ago. Before my dad got married." Those were years back. Longer than not seeing his father who was the root of the problem.

"Are you not close to her?" Yamaguchi asks while he turns around to sit crossed leg right next to Kuroo.

"Actually," Kuroo chuckles miserably while having his eyes covered with the back of his palm. "The things that made me feel better whenever my parents were fighting… were locking myself in my room... and talking to my grandmother." The black-haired male shifts closer to Yamaguchi until he is lying down his head on Yamaguchi's lap. "I wasn't that close to my father but grandmother was my everything. She was a parent, a teacher, a guardian and even a friend to me.”

The freckled boy's hand starts to play with Kuroo's hair to soothe him. His boyfriend looks like he needs it. Yamaguchi waits for Kuroo to continue his story.

Kuroo’s jaw clenched before he continues. "She was… until the day my dad introduced his fiancé or simply, Ayumi's mother." Yamaguchi notices Kuroo’s face darkens by a lot. "She looked... happy. My grandmother, she was... excited. Holding hands with her, saying how she hopes Ayumi's mother will make my father happy." For the whole time Kuroo was talking, he did not look into Yamaguchi's eyes. He's embarrassed of the past. Truly, he really is ashamed of it. "It's like a realization. Maybe my grandmother knew all along that my dad had someone else. And maybe she didn't mind because as long as her son is happy. In that case..." He gulps. "Who's on my mother's side? All I could think of is that if my mother was there... she would’ve felt like the whole world was against her... I didn't think someone I cared so much would betray me like that."

The hands playing Kuroo's hair stops. Yamaguchi feels like his heart dropped into his stomach. He didn't expect a story as heartbreaking as this. It's one thing if it is his father but… his pillar… "Oh, Kuroo..." Yamaguchi caresses the latter’s cheek.

The older meets Yamaguchi's eyes before he laughs. "Pathetic, right? Maybe I'm a coward because I can't bring myself to see her after that. I know I'd..." Kuroo had to pause between his words. It was too much for him to continue. He doesn't have to because Yamaguchi knows what he would say next.

 _He_ _would be like this_ , Yamaguchi wipes the tears trickling down from the corner of Kuroo's eyes. It rolls down to his temples then disappears into Kuroo's hair.

Seeing Kuroo like this, it breaks Yamaguchi's heart greatly. Now he really feels like taking Kuroo out of this house.

"Do you have to stay?" Yamaguchi asks sadly.

"What choice do I have?" Kuroo shrugs as he sits up. "I don't think I'm ready." Kuroo heaves out a shaky breath, both hands go to cover his face. God, he really doesn't want Yamaguchi to see this side of him.

Instantly, Yamaguchi pulls Kuroo into a hug. Kuroo's shoulder shakes while he cries into Yamaguchi's shoulder. "Shhh, it's okay." Yamaguchi hushes while rubbing his back. Even Yamaguchi's eyes are starting to sting. No, he can't cry. He has to be strong for Kuroo. For sure the taller would be so guilty if Yamaguchi cries as well. "It'll be okay. You're not alone."

It’s the first time he sees Kuroo so vulnerable. This scene pains him so much. Hearing Kuroo’s sobs, Yamaguchi has to bite his bottom lip to hold back his. “It’ll be okay.” He repeats, caressing Kuroo’s back again and again.

He’s not sure how long they sat in that position. But for the whole time Kuroo is crying, Yamaguchi is there to wipe his tears away.

Because of what had happened last night, they ended up skipping dinner. After emptying his tear sockets, Kuroo fell asleep almost immediately. He must have been so tired last night. Yamaguchi spent a fraction of the night looking at Kuroo sleeping. Due to his blocked nose from crying, Kuroo snores were a little loud.

Yamaguchi wakes up to the birds chirping outside. The first thing he does when he opens his eyes is scanning the unfamiliar wall and the nightstand. Almost like a reflex, his hand slides under the pillow to search for his phone until the recent event last night dawns to him. _Right_. His phone got confiscated.

He was about to get up until he realizes that his movements are limited due to the arm hovering his waist. Glancing over his shoulders, his lips lift into a smile seeing Kuroo's cheek is pressed against Yamaguchi's back.

 _Sure, sleep a little more_. When he wakes up, it's going to be one hell of a day. Though, he's not sure when this meeting with the grandmother will be on. Thinking back to Kuroo's crying face, how Yamaguchi wish they are back in their apartment right now. To be honest, Yamaguchi doesn't know what's the right solution to this. Is there even a solution? A broken family doesn't glue back together easily. Yamaguchi knows at least that. Sometimes they don’t even glue back together at all. That's why all that he could do right now is just be there for Kuroo. He wishes he could do more for Kuroo since the man always knew what to do when Yamaguchi is sad.

While he was in his thoughts, suddenly Kuroo's phone vibrates vigorously. It couldn't be a message since it vibrates continuously. Someone must have been calling. The loud buzz manages to wake Kuroo from his sleep as he shifts, removing his arm around Yamaguchi's waist.

Since Kuroo is still taking his sweet time coming back to reality, Yamaguchi moves to take Kuroo's phone into his hand. Seeing the name on the screen, Yamaguchi swipes to answer the call. "Suga, it's me."

_"Yamaguchi? Yamaguchi?! You're okay?!"_

"I am. We both are, don't worry about it." Yamaguchi replies. He balances the phone in between his cheek and shoulder as he ties his hair into a half ponytail.

There's a sigh of relief on the other line. However, Yamaguchi can hear more than two voices are speaking at the same time in the background. _"Kuroo sprinted out the house so fast and barely told us anything! Do you know how many times we were contemplating to call the police?!"_

"No! Don't call the police!" Yamaguchi shrieks. "We're okay. Kuroo and I are at his father's house. I wish I could tell you more but it's Kuroo's personal matters."

The background voices got even louder and now Yamaguchi is positive that there are at least 5 people behind Sugawara right now. _"Shut up, all of you!"_ The grey-haired male grunts before he speaks again. _"In that case, just take care. When are you guys coming home?"_

Well... that, Yamaguchi has no idea. It's Friday today and both of them missed their classes. For all he knows, they could be here all weekend. "I don't know..." Yamaguchi answers. Kuroo who is finally up lets out a loud yawn. This made Yamaguchi laughs a little as he covers Kuroo's wide mouth. "Don't wait for us."

"Who?" Kuroo asks, trying to blink the remaining sleepiness in his eyes away.

"Suga." Yamaguchi mouths.

Kuroo hums before he removes his blankets and sits up. On the other line, Sugawara is still talking about how everyone is so worried. There was even a fight about to ensue between the boys because some had wanted to go look for the two but Akaashi said it is best to trust Kuroo.

"Tell everybody that there's nothing to worry about." Yamaguchi replies again. He can't blame them for getting super worried. He would have reacted the same way. Meanwhile, Kuroo who is already out of bed walks towards the door when he notices a white paper on the floor. Picking up the piece, he reads the writing written in big letters.

_COME DOWN TO EAT IF YOU'RE HUNGRY_

There's also another sentence written in a smaller font.

_(Father is at work btw. So is mother)_

Well, that's good news to wake up to. At least he doesn't have to hide in the room to prevent himself from crossing paths with those two people. Peeking at Yamaguchi, the man has also got out of the bed and is trying to fold the blankets. "What did Suga say?" Kuroo asks.

"They're just worried. We should've called them yesterday." Yamaguchi answers. Once he is done making the bed, he approaches Kuroo to see what he is holding. As if on cue, his stomach begins grumbling.

Kuroo laughs. "You’re hungry?"

"Aren't you? We missed dinner last night."

That's true, Kuroo recalls. He was so furious last night that his appetite evaporated into oblivion. Now that he's aware of it, his stomach is throwing a little tantrum.

"Come on. Breakfast is ready." Kuroo smiles as he opens the door.

They weren't exactly tiptoeing but Yamaguchi can see that Kuroo is on guard while descending down the stairs. Seems like no one is in the living room so the coast is clear. However, they celebrated too early because just when they are at the foot of the stairs, the front door opens revealing Mario with a snack in his hand and behind him is Ayumi and Leo engaging in a very serious conversation.

"For the fifth time, Ayumi, I am not helping you getting a dog." The man with the suit exasperates as he cast aside his umbrella. _Oh, it's raining outside?_

The woman groans as she keeps pestering him. "If you could just put a good word to father! Just help me one time!"

"I don't understand why you can’t do it on your own."

This leads to Mario chuckling as he bites down the sour candy. "She tried but she failed almost immediately."

Almost instantly, Mario lets out a groan when Ayumi elbows him on the waist. Letting out an annoyed huff, she turns to Leo again. "Father thinks I am not capable because I have so much in my hand. That's why!! If you convince Father that you would help me take care of it—"

"I really need to go through my contract again." Leo sighs. Just before he turns to the living room, he notices two figures standing at the foot of the stairs. "Ah. You two are awake."

In a flash, Ayumi glances to the couple’s direction before sprinting to them. "Yamaguchi!" Not only her, but Leo is also walking towards them. Discreetly, Yamaguchi glances to Kuroo to see if his expression hardens. Surprisingly, he seems calm. "Yamaguchi! Have you had breakfast?!" Ayumi latches herself next to the freckled boy.

"We were about to..."

"I'll have the maid reheat the food!"

Yamaguchi was about to say it's okay but she's already instructed the maid passing by. _Never mind._ He's a guest (or hostage) after all. He should enjoy the hospitality.

"Yamaguchi, isn't it?" Leo too approaches him. "Since Tetsuro has agreed to stay, I guess I will be returning this to you." He pulls out a phone from his pocket.

"My phone!" Yamaguchi chirps as he brings the item to his heart. As expected when he turns on his phone, there are countless messages and missed calls.

Kuroo grumbles, catching everyone's attention. "I can't believe father sent you to trail after Yamaguchi. If it's me, that’s not news but him??!"

"I am just following your father's orders. I ought to let you know that your father was very desperate." The man states blatantly.

"Jeez, that old man." Ayumi groans next. "But I'm surprised he got Yamaguchi and not Kozume."

At the question, Leo clears his throat as he takes off his glasses to wipe them with a mini cloth. "Kozume was too risky. He's too well-known and not to mention, taking him is a lawsuit waiting to happen."

 _Tsk_. Does that mean Yamaguchi is a better target because he isn’t capable of suing? Please, if he is as rich as Kuroo, he can do that shit where spoiled kids say _'my father will hear about this!'_. But sadly, he's not so he accepts solemnly the fact that he's an easier target.

"Besides," Leo continues. "We thought that taking the _boyfriend_ would produce a better result. Still, we didn't think it'd be so easy to bring him here."

All three pair of eyes widen at Leo's words. Two being caught red-handed, one being surprised of a fact that she'd just knew. "What do you mean 'boyfriends'?"

"You didn't know? Considering you and Yamaguchi are good friends yourself, I thought you'd knew." The man points to the nervous-looking Yamaguchi and Kuroo. "These two are together."

"Ayy what are you talking about?!" Yamaguchi says anxiously. Ayumi of all people that Yamaguchi wants to stall in knowing the truth as long as possible.

Leo raises his eyebrow. "Am I wrong? Then... perhaps you have a habit of kissing your _friend_ on the lips?"

"You!" Kuroo hisses.

"Kissing?!" Ayumi shrieks.

 _Oh, God_. Can the ground open up and swallow Yamaguchi right now? That'd be delightful, thank you.

As if the universe decided to help him after a series of torturous event, the previous maid suddenly appears before them. "It's almost ready. You can be seated now."

"Yes please!" Kuroo says, pushing Yamaguchi to the kitchen. But instead of following Yamaguchi to the kitchen, he tugs the back of Ayumi's collar. "You. Come with me." He drags the shorter to the living room.

Once they are in the living room, away from Yamaguchi, Ayumi huffs as she crosses her arm. "You! You! Where do I even begin?!"

"Don't you dare get angry at Yamaguchi about this." Kuroo warns her.

Rolling her eyes, she takes a seat on the couch with a pout. "I won't! But I can't believe he's dating you! Of all people!"

"What's so bad about me?" Kuroo clicks his tongue. "Anyways, now that you know, at least we don't have to hide it from you."

"You guys are keeping it a secret?"

The black-haired male nods. "He's not ready to go public. It's fine, I guess."

"Still, he really rejected me because of my own stepbrother." Ayumi’s pout deepens. "Wait, how long have you two been together? When I told you that I was going to confess..."

Kuroo shakes his hand in dismissal. "No, we weren't together at that time. Just... recently..." he actually wanted to avoid saying the specific date. Kuroo's not stupid, he is sensible enough to filter the fact that they got together on the same day that Ayumi confessed. That thought itself would be depressing for her.

"When you said there's a guy who confessed to Yamaguchi... you were talking about yourself...?" The look Kuroo gives to Ayumi is enough to prove that her guess was correct. "Should have seen that coming." Her shoulder sags down the sofa.

Seeing the frown on Ayumi’s face, he knows this is a lot to take in. Kuroo would understand if Ayumi finds herself hard to be around Yamaguchi after this. If he were in her shoes, this would really trouble him. "Hey. I'm sorry that it turned out this way." Kuroo sits right next to her.

The woman sighs. "It's fine, I guess. You probably liked him first. But I'm just a little bumped."

It's shocking to know that Ayumi finds this surprising. Kuroo thought his crush would be so obvious from how annoyed he usually gets at any given Yamaguchi and Ayumi interactions. "I hope this doesn't change anything between you two.” Kuroo mutters. “Yamaguchi, he... likes to be your friend... unfortunately." Kuroo immediately adds the last word when he sees that annoying sparks in her eyes.

The woman snorts. "Tsk. Of course not. When you two break up, I'll swoop in just in a matter of seconds."

That marks the end of Kuroo actually attempting to console his stepsister. "Alright. I'm going to have a restraining order against you." He says, standing up to leave to the kitchen.

"Pfft. No, you're not." She sticks her tongue out, annoying Kuroo even more.

One thing he knows, Yamaguchi is extremely thankful that Kuroo decides to take care regarding Ayumi. The man had given him an okay sign with his fingers before pulling Ayumi to the living room.

Out of all of his friends, Ayumi is the 2nd person that Yamaguchi fears to see her reaction. Mainly because of the recent event that happened. For now, Kuroo is able to buy him some time to think about what to say. Walking into the kitchen, perhaps his brain could think clearly at the smell of food...

...only to be met with a certain man already at the table while chewing a sour candy.

_Oh, no._

"Yamaguchi Tadashi. I was wondering when I could have a little chat with you…" Yamaguchi's legs stop moving as he spots the smirk on Mario's face. "...alone."

Aaaaaand this is where Yamaguchi wishes the ground would open up once again. Knowing that he can't escape this, he clears his throat as he approaches the table with slow steps. "Mario, right?" What a foreign name. He wouldn't be surprised if Mario happens to be mixed race. His height and facial features suggest so.

"Please, sit down." Mario ushers him to the seat adjacent to him.

Hesitantly, Yamaguchi pulls out the chair before sitting down. Silence ensues between them while the maid goes back and forth to bring the reheated dishes.

"So~" Mario whistles as he leans back against his chair. "You're the guy she has been going out with."

Yamaguchi tries to smile. "Yeah… As _friends_ , by the way." He feels like it's important to add that last bit.

"When Ayumi said she liked someone else, I expected him to look more... well, like me, I guess." Mario scans the freckled boy up and down. "I guess you have something special in you." He shrugs before smiling at him.

 _That's it?_ No ‘You better watch your back’? He was sure that he's going to get at least one threat from the latter.

Probably his internal monologue is evident on his face because Mario suddenly bursts out laughing. "You expected me to go off on you or something?"

"A little..." Yamaguchi answers truthfully.

"Nah, I'm chill." He says then standing up. "Plain water or orange juice?" He asks, pointing to the fridge.

That certainly isn't what Yamaguchi expects. Could it be... at least one thing is turning into his favour right now? He can un-write his will now? "Orange juice." Yamaguchi answers.

"Coming right up!"

This man... Despite his muscular body... he seems decent. Sure, he gives off such a scary first impression but now that Yamaguchi thinks about it, maybe his smile was actually genuine but Yamaguchi was too scared to notice that. Speaking of the man, Yamaguchi is a little curious. Mario was here when he arrived in this mansion. He was here at night. And even in the morning. "Are you and Ayumi back together?" Curiosity got the best of him.

At the question, Mario chuckles while he pours the bottle of orange juice in a glass. "Of course not. I mean, she likes you, doesn't she?"

"Ah… " Yamaguchi rubs his neck awkwardly. "Right..." Mario being so chill about this whole thing is really confusing. It's like nothing is adding up.

"You must be wondering why I'm always here despite we're exes." The latter hands Yamaguchi the glass before taking a sip of his. "Well, before we were together, Ayumi and I were friends. Best friends." _Oh...?_ Mario continues. "We went to the same high school so you could say we have a long history together. I may have lost a girlfriend but I'm not ready to lose her as my friend. Make sense?"

Oh, wow. That's a new piece of information for Yamaguchi. It seems like Yamaguchi isn’t the only one who befriends with his ex. Still, Yamaguchi doesn't think he can be in Mario and Ayumi's level of closeness with Hisoka. "It's good then." A wave of relief passes on Yamaguchi's face. "I thought you would hate me."

"I feel like I actually might if you had accepted her confession." Mario shrugs. "But then again, I'm also mad that you didn't. You made her sad."

"I... I wasn't...!"

"Why?" Mario eggs him even further. "Is she not your type?"

No! That's not it, Yamaguchi sweats. In fact, Ayumi is _way_ out of his league. He initially thought that Kuroo was joking when he told him that Ayumi likes him. If anything, Yamaguchi doesn't deserve anyone that is beautiful and amazing as Ayumi. Even now, Yamaguchi still has trouble believing Kuroo is his boyfriend and Hisoka was his ex. How the hell _that_ happened?

"Ac...Actually..." Yamaguchi stutters.

As if like a saving grace, a pair of arms hugs across his chest from above. The freckled boy looks up to see Kuroo back hugging him. "He's with me, that's why."

_Kuroo!_

The older looks down at him and gives him a wink before resting his chin on Yamaguchi's head.

"You two are together?" Mario chortles. "Kind of guessed it. That makes sense! Well, you two have your breakfast. Bon appetite!" With that, Mario pushes his chair and heads out, leaving Yamaguchi and Kuroo.

"Did he scare you?"

Yamaguchi hums as he cranes his neck back so he can look upwards to Kuroo. "Sort of. But he's pretty okay."

"Great." Kuroo smiles before nuzzling his nose against Yamaguchi's forehead. "Let's eat now."

The two of them begin gobbling down the breakfast presented to them. It's obvious that both are starving from how fast their plates were cleaned. Yamaguchi is surprised that Ayumi isn't checking on him in the kitchen. He thought she would at least wants to talk to him. But Yamaguchi too understands if she doesn't want to. In that case, Yamaguchi will just give her the space she needs first.

Just then, both of them got startled by the sound of Kuroo's phone. At the screen, Kuroo's faces instantly sours. When Yamaguchi takes a peek, it says "Unknown ID" but just like Yamaguchi's experience, it must have been Kuroo's father.

It wasn’t a particularly long conversation. After a while, Kuroo finally puts down his phone but with an expression like the world is ending.

"What's up?" Yamaguchi asks.

"Nothing." Kuroo says, picking up his chopsticks again. "Father just confirmed the time."

Yamaguchi cocks his head to the side in confusion. "Time?"

"Yeah. For the meeting with my Grandmother."

Ohh… No wonder he looks so... depressed. It's inevitable, he guesses. There are still many questions swirling in Yamaguchi's mind. So many possible scenarios that Yamaguchi imagines about Kuroo's grandmother. How is she, especially? Is she strict like Kuroo's father? Or kind like Kuroo's mother.

Either way, that old woman was someone so precious to Kuroo. Someone that could make Kuroo shed his tears. What would happen when they reunited once more...?

While Kuroo has his chin down, Yamaguchi's hand goes on top of Kuroo's. "Hey, it'll be fine." Yamaguchi whispers with a smile. "I'll be with you when that time comes, okay?"

Finally, there's a slight lift on the corner of the taller's lips. "You will?"

Yamaguchi nods vigorously. "Definitely!"

Kuroo still feels like punching the wall at the thought of Yamaguchi being sucked into his family matters. However, he's very thankful that it is Yamaguchi right here in his house. The strength Yamaguchi gives him... Kuroo thinks the freckled boy doesn't realize the effect he has over him.

 _I'm glad._ That's what he feels strongly right now. In the midst of sadness, he feels _glad_ because at least Yamaguchi is here to hold his hand when things get rough.

Initially, Yamaguchi had thought this dinner would be the whole family sitting awkwardly at the dining room. While they’re waiting, Kuroo's grandmother would waltz in the house with her designer handbag and the soap opera background music will illuminate the room. Aren't rich grandmothers are like that or Yamaguchi had watched too many dramas? The point is if there's a long time worth of family reunion, wouldn't it be at home?

To this reason, Yamaguchi is puzzled as to why Kuroo's father revealed that they are going out for a dinner at a restaurant that Yamaguchi doesn't even know where. Looking at himself in the mirror, Yamaguchi is wearing the clothes he came here with. It's already being washed and dry cleaned when the maid presented it to him. However, he can't help feeling... underdressed. Mario came in at the front door just now looking good with his plain white Gucci shirt and a blazer. Yamaguchi doesn't have to look at Ayumi to know that she'll look as elegant as she always does.

And just minutes ago, Leo brought Kuroo his set of clothes and it has 'posh' written all over it. So much different than how Kuroo would usually dress.

Speaking of Kuroo, the man has been inside the toilet for more than 15 minutes. He doesn’t hear the water runs so it could either be he is taking a huge dump or he needs some alone time to think something through. Yamaguchi thinks it’s the latter.

When Yamaguchi finally hears the clicked of the door, he stands up from the bed to see Kuroo already dressed up. Except for the hair, everything else seems very neat. "You look... nice." Yamaguchi grins as he steps closer to the taller.

This brought a smile onto Kuroo's face. "Do I really?"

"But you look too formal." He says, scanning the black button shirt. A bright idea comes on top of his head before taking the cuff of the shirt's sleeves. Neatly, Yamaguchi rolls them three times until it is just below his elbow and he does the same with Kuroo's other sleeve.

Watching how Yamaguchi helps him with such focus, Kuroo very much loves the scene he is staring at. It's not like he can't do it himself but having Yamaguchi does it for him doesn't seem so bad. Nope. This is adorable.

"There. Now you're ready." Yamaguchi gives him a final pat on his shoulder.

Instead of chin held high, Kuroo keeps his gaze down. It's evident by the way the smile quickly left Kuroo's face that Kuroo’s having a hard time. Yamaguchi knows. He strongly knows the reason why. In an hour or so, they will be meeting _her_. Not going to lie, Yamaguchi is nervous as well. For Kuroo and also for himself. But screw himself, he wants to be a source of strength for Kuroo.

"Kuroo." Yamaguchi calls him softly. "You're strong, you know that?"

"Strong?"

Yamaguchi nods heartily. "For coming here. Agreeing to stay. Agreeing to meet your family. I admire you for being strong."

"Really?" Kuroo replies, sounding surprised. "You don't think I'm being a brat?"

Yamaguchi frowns. "Why would I think that?"

The black-haired man sighs. "The reason I didn't tell our friends is because I'm scared that they would think... I'm being a despicable child." Kuroo confesses. "I know I'm being disrespectful but not many people can understand why. I don't... want them to think badly of me."

Sure, Yamaguchi is caught off-guard when he first saw how Kuroo was with his father. Yamaguchi thinks he doesn't even have the courage to raise his voice at his parents. But Yamaguchi isn't Kuroo. He didn’t go through what Kuroo had so he can't speak on that. The one thing that Yamaguchi knows is that Kuroo didn't at all mean it in a malicious way.

Yamaguchi knows how this all is killing Kuroo in the inside.

"You're not a bad person, Kuroo." Yamaguchi reaches out to palm Kuroo's cheek. His thumb gently caresses the skin on his cheekbone. "I understand and I think they will too."

The taller leans into Yamaguchi's touch. It's so soft and warm. "You think so?"

"I know so." Yamaguchi's other hand tugs Kuroo's arms to wrap around his waist. Meanwhile, Yamaguchi finds himself leaning his cheek on Kuroo's shoulder as he hugs the latter.

Kuroo's free hand lightly brushes the back of Yamaguchi's head. It’s so assuring to have the younger here. If he isn't here, Kuroo doesn't think he can win over his troubling thoughts. "You're so important to me." Kuroo whispers near Yamaguchi's temple.

"You are to me too." Yamaguchi lifts his head slightly. He stares into Kuroo's sad orbs before he leans in and gives Kuroo a peck on the cheek. This brings a smile on Kuroo's face as he hugs Yamaguchi tighter. _It'll be fine_ , Kuroo says to himself. His heart feels heavy, but it'll be fine. Just like Yamaguchi had said.

"Ehem."

At the new voice, they both glance to the door to see Ayumi standing there awkwardly. In a matter of seconds, Yamaguchi is at a proper distance from Kuroo. "Oh, Ayumi." He says bashfully.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Yamaguchi?"

 _Me?_ "Sure..." Yamaguchi replies.

"I'll leave you two to it." Kuroo mumbles before walking pass the two and exits the room.

Now that they're alone, Ayumi walks in and strides to Yamaguchi. "I guess you two are really together." The woman says awkwardly.

"Yeah." Yamaguchi can't help the guilty tone. "I'm sorry... that I didn't tell you."

"Tetsuro said your relationship is a secret.” Ayumi sits on the top of the bed as she gives Yamaguchi a comforting look. "I understand that you kept it away from me."

"I'm sorry." Yamaguchi apologizes again.

Ayumi chuckles. "Don't be. I'm just... surprised. Though I wish you would've told me but I know why you didn't."

Actually... more than anything, Yamaguchi is apologizing for the possibility that he had hurt Ayumi. As if the rejection wasn't enough, Yamaguchi went ahead and got together with her brother. He felt extremely sorry for the turnout of events. "I hope you're...okay."

"Hey, I'm fine." Ayumi assures him, patting his knee. "Just so you know, I'm not that petty to be mad at something that we have no control of."

Hearing that, Yamaguchi's heart feels at ease a little. She's truly one of the most amazing people he has ever met. Probably the wisest as well. Yamaguchi thinks he'll get along well with Akaashi and Sugawara if they were to hang out one day.

"Tell me, Yamaguchi. Even though you guys are dating secretly…" Ayumi stares at him with an unreadable expression. "Are you happy?"

Is he happy? Thinking about how contended he is being in Kuroo’s arms just a few minutes ago, it manages to make Yamaguchi's lips curve into a soft smile. That alone already answers the question. "I am." Yamaguchi responses anyways.

"That's good." Ayumi mirrors his smile. "I'm happy for you then."

“You’re going to meet someone much better than me.” Yamaguchi says truthfully. He’s just Yamaguchi. There are so many people that will be in line to win her heart. He’s sure of this!

Seeing how Yamaguchi is trying to console her, she emits a soft laugh. “Whatever you say, Yamaguchi.”

It’s nice hearing her laugh. Yamaguchi likes their friendship now. It’ll be hard to see her now that her university classes have already begun. He has to make sure that they would continue to talk often through texting. “I’m glad that knowing Kuroo has brought me to you.” He truly does.

“Likewise.” Ayumi replies shyly.

They carry on their conversation like how they usually do. It’s a relief that nothing seems to change with them. That’s another blessing that he was granted. For a while, it made Yamaguchi forget the situation he was in. Unfortunately, reality catches up to him when Kuroo enters the room to inform them that the car’s ready.

_It’s time._

Glancing at Kuroo, Yamaguchi wishes if his Guardian Angel does exist, please transfer all his luck to Kuroo so that this meeting will go smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Henlowwwwwwwwwwwwww I'm back again with another chapter. The meeting will happen next chapter hehehe ^__^ and more Kuroo family interactions, i guess.
> 
> Actually, I have an ANNOUNCEMENT to make. It's hard for me to decide on this but.. I was thinking of taking December off from updating. It's because I'm not in a great place mentally as of now and I have something urgent that I needed to attend to asap. HOWEVER, before I go on a break, I will still update the next chapter (chapter 26) next week. I was thinking of telling my readers in advanced instead of the next update so that it won't come as a shock :/ 
> 
> I'm truly sorry! :( It'll be just a month, I PROMISE! I'll come back with better updates! If things gets better earlier than expected, I will update sooner!
> 
> Everybody take care of your health! See you next week and I'm so grateful for everyone's support from the first chapter until today. You are my source of happiness! ❤


	26. Taken part 2

11.8k words

* * *

The ride there was excruciatingly silent. Yamaguchi and Kuroo decides to join Ayumi and Mario in one car to head to the restaurant. Meanwhile, Kuroo's father will be going with his usual chauffeur and stopping by somewhere to fetch Kuroo's grandmother. This is better than gathering everyone in one car, which will lead to tension-building in such a small space.

The four of them arrive first before the others. Walking to their reserved seat, Yamaguchi thinks that this is a really pretty restaurant. There are open space dining area and also dining rooms for more exclusivity. “Here’s your place.” The attendant motions them to enter one of the rooms. Inside, there’s a short-legged dining table.

Kuroo sits next to Yamaguchi meanwhile the other two are seated adjacent to them. With just the four of them, it isn’t awkward but Yamaguchi won’t hold his breath. Kuroo’s father and grandmother are on their way, and the air in there will shift greatly. Nevertheless, Yamaguchi tries to talk to Kuroo to distract him from thinking too much. It's evident from the latter’s lack of speech that he's extremely nervous. Unfortunately, it only worked for a few tries because Kuroo barely responds to Yamaguchi's voice as he keeps staring blankly at the table. Glancing at Ayumi, she has the same worried expression on her face. Even Ayumi is concerned. God, Yamaguchi really hopes that this dinner will go well.

"Kuroo." Yamaguchi calls again.

The man only hums in return, still looking abstracted.

Yamaguchi pours him a cup of tea. "Have a drink." He then places the cup in front of Kuroo. "Let's cool down first, okay?" Surprisingly, Kuroo obediently nods as he takes the drink into his hand. Not sure if there's any remedy in green tea to keep him calm but Kuroo looks like he needs to do something at least.

However, before he could even drink the tea, the sliding door opens, revealing Kuroo's father. What Yamaguchi notices is that Kuroo inherits his tall genes definitely from his father. Thus, they wouldn't be able to see the woman hiding behind him until Kuroo's father steps aside. Yamaguchi has heard that Kuroo's grandmother married young. But she didn't expect her to look so... finely aged. As compared to Yamaguchi's family, his grandmother needed a cane to walk. Meanwhile, Kuroo's grandmother seems like she's 10 years younger than his grandmother.

Once the old woman enters, everyone begins standing up. Kuroo was the last one to do so as he does with his lips pressed into a thin line. Yamaguchi would have stared at Kuroo’s grandmother a bit longer if his eyes weren't occupied by looking after Kuroo. There's an unreadable expression on his boyfriend’s face, which is very unhappy for Yamaguchi to witness.

It doesn’t take a genius to know who she is here for. The moment she stepped in, she scanned everyone's faces one by one to look for a certain black-haired man. When she found him, the smile on her face is just like how any grandmother would smile when they see their grandchildren.

"Tetsu..." The old woman beams. Despite Kuroo remains static, his grandmother approaches him and wraps her arms around him. Yamaguchi was startled but no one was as shocked as Kuroo. "It's been so long! How are you, my child?" Instead of an answer, the old woman is met with silence. Kuroo only stares at the floor even when he is in her arms. Seeing that Kuroo has no intention of replying, Kuroo's father quickly ushers his mother to sit down at one end of the table.

This feels... so awkward.

Technically, Yamaguchi is an outsider and he's basically nothing in this family. Thus, he's not too pressured to shake away the awkward air. However, he can’t imagine what others feel like. If he's feeling the tension, how would he describe the ones who are directly in the feud?

"Is your health okay, grandmother?" Ayumi decides to break the ice.

"An old person like me, there's no definite answer for that." She laughs a little although it sounded a little forced. Anyone can see that she only has her eyes fixated on Kuroo. "But being here made my health infinitely better." She comments with a huge grin. It's like out of respect, everyone at the table smiles as well. Yamaguchi finds himself doing it. Actually, everyone did… except one person.

After that, another wave of silence illuminates the air.

 _Pheew~ is the waiter not coming?_ Yamaguchi fans himself. At least it would give them a commercial break from the tension. However, it comes to Yamaguchi’s surprise when two waiters walk in and instead of taking orders, they are already presenting the dishes on the table. _Ah… too bad._ Yamaguchi would have ordered something cold to cool down his nerves. Even after the waiters are gone, nobody at the table moves a muscle. Yamaguchi eyes everyone at the table and it seems like they are also waiting for some cue to say something. Though… Yamaguchi is not sure who is the first to slice the tension in the air this time.

"Come! Let's eat!" Kuroo's grandmother starts. He guesses that's the cue because as soon as she says that, Ayumi stands up to help distribute the food.

"So, Mario! I haven't seen you in a long time. How are your parents?"

All eyes turn to Mario who surprisingly looks the calmest out of everybody. Previously Yamaguchi had thought that Mario was on the same boat as him. Apart from both of them being an outsider, from the question, turns out Mario is actually a family friend.

"They're at Germany this time." Mario answers.

 _This time?_ So it could be that his parents go to different countries all the time? Wow, Yamaguchi feels a little jealous…

"How about you Ayumi? Are you in your last year?"

Shaking her head, she offers a bowl of clamp soup to Kuroo's grandmother. "Not really. I have 2 years left." Once done, she goes back to sit at her seat.

Yamaguchi is still timidly sitting with his palms sweating under the table. He feels so out of place right now. Should he introduce himself? Would Kuroo want that or should he just stay silent? Kuroo is not even touching his chopsticks therefore Yamaguchi thinks he shouldn't too.

"Yamaguchi, aren't you eating?" Ayumi asks, pointing at his portion of soup.

Ah, crap. Why did she ask him that? Shouldn't she direct the question to Kuroo? Glancing at Kuroo whose eyes are still blank, Yamaguchi bites his lips and just nods his head. Despite him nodding, his hands have yet to lift from under the table.

Ayumi being the quick-witted she is, probably knows that Yamaguchi won't eat unless Kuroo does. To this reason, she turns to Kuroo with a serious face. "What are you doing? Yamaguchi isn't going to eat if you're not going to." She says straightforwardly.

Straightaway, Yamaguchi's eyes widen at the remark. Even Kuroo's eyes went from lifeless to slightly annoyed. _"What?"_

Yamaguchi shakes his head. "That's not—"

"Let's eat." Ayumi mutters, picking up a piece of marinated mushroom and places it in Kuroo's bowl. She does the same thing to Yamaguchi. "It's time to eat."

From her actions, Kuroo knows exactly what her intention was. It wasn't just simply telling him to eat. It's like saying _'eat so that Yamaguchi can eat too'_. Breathing a sigh, Kuroo finally takes the chopsticks into his hand. 

Staring at his boyfriend, Yamaguchi sees that he's trying. Yamaguchi sends a grateful look to Ayumi before he glances to his own bowl.

"Oh. We have a new guest there." Kuroo's grandmother chirps as she claps her hand.

At the mention of him, Yamaguchi freezes. Not just him, but Kuroo too. Before Kuroo can get defensive, Ayumi barges in. "This is Yamaguchi Tadashi. A friend of ours."

"Tadashi. What a beautiful name. It means loyalty, am I right?”

"Ah, yes." Yamaguchi bows his head. "Thank you for having me." Her stare on Yamaguchi is kind and gentle. This made Yamaguchi regret picturing her as those scary grandmothers in drama shows.

"Are you in the same class as Ayumi?"

"Oh, no. No. I'm his neighbour.” Yamaguchi gestures to Kuroo. “But we go to the same university." He is quite surprised to hear Ayumi's name being mentioned instead of Kuroo. Does this mean that Kuroo's father hasn’t told her anything about Yamaguchi? Just to what extend does she know? She probably doesn’t know that Yamaguchi is her grandson’s lover so that’s why Yamaguchi avoided using that word.

"He's my boyfriend." Kuroo speaks for the first time.

“Eh?!” Best believe if Yamaguchi was drinking or eating, he would've turned into a choking mess. Even the others at the table is surprised by his statement. Not because of Yamaguchi and Kuroo, but because the older had spent the whole time being mute and is only voicing out now.

"Don't want any misunderstandings on Yamaguchi." Kuroo says monotonously before continuing to eat his rice.

"O-oh. That would make sense. Glad that you joined us." His grandmother utters.

"Likewise." Yamaguchi replies timidly, or more like _lies_. Saying that he's glad to be here is an overstatement. He does wish he could say the same but even until now, Yamaguchi hopes that he could take Kuroo elsewhere.

The topic of him dropped there.

There were however a few attempts from Kuroo's father and grandmother to make Kuroo chat but the man just... doesn't. It's either a hum, a shake of the head or just one word that doesn't even answer the questions. The only one which he did answer properly and that was a question regarding how long he has he known Yamaguchi. Apparently, his boyfriend only responds to questions regarding him. He should be flattered but now is not really the time to think as such.

Yamaguchi had thought that once the initiations questions stop, it's back to awkwardness again. Unexpectedly, they don't eat in silence. Ayumi happens to be good at making the surrounding air light. It’s not surprising since she’s always so sociable. Seeing those two interacting, Yamaguchi can say that Kuroo's grandmother definitely has a soft spot for Ayumi. Though, Yamaguchi wonders what Kuroo feels upon seeing the familiarity between those two.

"Kuroo." Yamaguchi leans in near his ear before whispering. "You’re good?"

The man pulls back before turning to Yamaguchi's ear. "Could be better." Kuroo replies. Despite that, he still gives Yamaguchi an assuring smile. It's really making Yamaguchi frown internally seeing Kuroo's fake smile. _Sigh_. How long will this dinner last?

"Ah, Tetsu. How's volleyball going?"

As usual, Kuroo only gives a hum. Not even a one-word answer. Just a hum that doesn't answer any question. The disappointment on Kuroo's grandmother's face was apparent this time because she really thought she could get a long answer for probing on the thing that Kuroo loves. Guesses that she's wrong.

Of course, which son would like to see such expression on his mother's face? Kuroo's answer was the last straw for his father. "Don't you think you could behave better?"

At the outburst, everyone’s hands stop moving. _Oh, no_. Yamaguchi laments. Kuroo clicks his tongue as he puts down his chopsticks on the table. "Is me being here not enough?"

Now, _that’s_ a full sentence that caught the table off-guard. However, it is the glare in Kuroo's eyes that’s making Yamaguchi sweat. What's worse is that he is situated in between the father and son.

“It's fine. It's fine. He doesn't have to tell me if he doesn’t want to." Kuroo's grandmother hushes her son and shakes her hand in dismissal. "Continue eating. Here." Kuroo's grandmother places the grilled salted mackerel pike near Kuroo. At the action, the murderous glare washes away and what's left on Kuroo’s face is just guilt.

"Mother. This behaviour isn't acceptable!"

"What do you care?" Kuroo grits his teeth. "You didn't raise me anyway." His low tone sends chills all over Yamaguchi's body. His boyfriend is really pissed right now.

Clearly offended by Kuroo’s reply, the old man crosses his arms on his chest. "Some of your allowance, who do you think helped your mother with that?"

Kuroo knows that his father slips allowance money under his mother's name. Truthfully, he wouldn’t even touch the money if he knew the exact amount his father slipped in. However, his mother refuses to tell him so Kuroo has no choice, does he? "She didn't need any help. We are fine without you." He states bluntly. "She's the only family I need."

"You...!" his father's voice raises a little. "You really have no regards of people's feelings, ha? Don't you ever stop and think what other people feel?"

After his father had said that, Kuroo's expression changes once again. His father wasn’t referring to himself. He must have referred to his grandmother who got hurt by Kuroo’s words. Clenching his jaw, Kuroo’s palm underneath the table balled into a fist. Does his old man think that Kuroo doesn't feel guilty? Did he asked to be in this situation? DOES HE THINK KUROO DIDN'T WANT A HAPPY FAMILY? They weren't a perfect family even before the divorce so why should they pretend now?

The sole reason as to why he pushed everyone away is because he's _hurt_. It hurts to see everyone all happy with the new chapter they began meanwhile Kuroo had to suffer the memories of his parents fighting. That's why it's better to not see his father’s family at all.

But why do they have to keep pushing him?

WHY?!

Kuroo was really going to explode. He knows why they're outside instead of staying in. To tame him. And he knows that's a smart strategy. Kuroo was really about to say fuck everything and just stand up and leave...

… if it weren't for the sudden hand that reaches to him under the table. His fist is being opened and Yamaguchi intertwines their fingers together. Although Kuroo didn't react much on his face, but Kuroo's lip twitches a little at the touch before he squeezes the younger's hand.

It wasn't an automatic relief. But Kuroo felt his anger dissipating a little knowing Yamaguchi is here with him, keeping him grounded.

 _It's not worth it_. Getting angry like this, it’s not worth it. His expression relaxes as he releases a breath of air. "Let's just finish the food." Kuroo states calmly before picking up his chopsticks again. He's an ambidextrous but Kuroo has no problem using his left hand to eat now that his right is occupied. He rather has Yamaguchi's hand intact with him throughout the dinner.

The change in demeanour surprises the other four. They were so sure that Kuroo was going to explode. However, other than noticing Kuroo’s change of temper, they also notice the way Yamaguchi is smiling proudly at Kuroo. The couple starts eating like nothing happened, making Ayumi exasperates a relief sigh.

After the tension, not even Kuroo's grandmother has anything to say. It's a fucked up evening that no one can deny. They're just going to have to get over this.

The dishes on the table are slowly being cleaned. Yamaguchi is counting seconds until they can leave and he has an idea that Kuroo is too. But then, just before they could even do so, Kuroo's grandmother speaks up again. "Kuroo. Do you perhaps want to visit my house any other time?" Kuroo remains silent. "It's just that, you haven’t stop by for so long. It would be nice if you do."

Yamaguchi glances to his boyfriend and he has his jaw clenched again. No matter how Yamaguchi squeezes his hand for assurance, he doesn’t think it helps much since this is his grandmother, not his father. Kuroo's silence is contagious. Nobody said anything to interject because this is the awaited talk. For too long in the dinner, she had pretended that everything is fine. They were bound to talk about it. "I am already old. I have no energy to chase my own grandson. Can't my precious grandson come to me instead?"

"Mother." Kuroo's father warns her.

"Why? Can't I talk to my grandson after so long?!" The old woman yells, causing everyone at the table to flinch.

Suddenly, Kuroo stands up loudly, knocking the table a little. The hurt on his face is so evident that they can see his teary eyes. "I'm going to the washroom." He mumbles before opening the door then slamming it shut.

Yamaguchi didn't know what to do. Should he go after Kuroo? Or does the man wants some space for himself? It's stressful that Yamaguchi feels so helpless right now.

"This is all your fault!" The old woman shouts at his son. Previously, her tone was so soft like coaxing a child. But now it's the exact tone how Yamaguchi's grandmother would usually yell.

"My fault? Well, sorry that I want my son to be respectful of elders." The man says sarcastically.

"It's our fault that he becomes this way. This is at least what we can do!"

"Mother, you spoiled him too much!"

Yamaguchi can't take this conversation anymore. The way Kuroo's father keep painting Kuroo as a spoiled brat. No! Kuroo is far from a spoiled child! He was always respectful to elders. He’s such a dependable person and all his friends and teachers think so too. He is kind, sensible and just an amazing person overall!

These people in the room... they are not talking to Kuroo Tetsurou, the one that Yamaguchi and all his friends knew…

…They are talking to the child that they hurt.

"Pardon me." Yamaguchi mutters before getting ready to stand up.

However, Kuroo's father immediately raises his hand to halt Yamaguchi’s movement. "No, you stay. I will look for him."

 _You?_ No way! The last thing Kuroo needs right now is a word or two from his father.

"That's fine, sir. I think I should be the one—"

"No. Sit down. I'll be back everyone."

And just like that, the man stands up, leaving the others at the table. Yamaguchi's legs are itching to move fast to stop the man but he has to know his place. He's only an outsider. Perhaps this is what they need. Although Yamaguchi is restless, but he can't cross any line here.

"Tetsuro."

Kuroo lifts his head to see his father has followed him out to the balcony of the restaurant. As soon as he sees the man, Kuroo stands up straight from leaning his back against the wall. "Can't I have any time for myself?" Kuroo grunts.

The steps towards him are getting louder as the old man approaches him. "Tetsu, please. We are trying."

Kuroo's eyebrows furrow. "What exactly are you trying?" He pockets his hands then turns to face his father.

"I'm trying to mend things between us. Please just... don’t reject your old man."

"There's nothing to mend." Kuroo says bitterly. "We weren't close in the first place."

He was about to walk pass the old man, only for an arm to stop him from moving. "Then… can't we begin again? I promise I will do a better job this time."

 _Begin again?_ Was it that easy for his father to just say to start over? To rewind the time? Not a day in Kuroo's childhood where he didn’t wish that his father would pay attention to him a lot more. He learned at such a young age that his mother's love was enough but that didn't mean he didn't want his father to come to his matches. To compliment him that he did a good job.

If his father was miserable with his marriage then why did Kuroo have to pay the price? Why did he have to feel the absence of a father? So tell him again, why care now?

"After all you've done. It's not easy."

With that, Kuroo gently removes his father's hand and heads inside. He tries his best to not look at his father's face because Kuroo knows his pained expression will be the death of him. Despite everything, he is still Kuroo's flesh and family. How can he be so cruel to him without feeling guilty?

He strides back into the room, gaining everyone's attention. Yamaguchi's face is the most obvious one with worry. The taller walks over to his boyfriend then pulls Yamaguchi up. "Let's go." The freckled boy obediently does so as he hastily stands up. Turning to his grandmother, Kuroo gives a respectful bow. "I'm sorry if I have in any way offend you. And I’m sorry if this dinner is not the way you had expected. I will take my leave now." He says before walking to the door. Yamaguchi glances around, especially at Ayumi who looks like she had expected this. Without a word, he silently follows behind Kuroo.

"Oh, and thank you for your offer. I wish you a speedy recovery." One last bow and Kuroo is out of the room. Yamaguchi gives everyone a bow too before he tails Kuroo who is speed walking. Yamaguchi has to run to be able to catch up with the latter. Once he is by Kuroo's side, the taller surprised him by tugging him closer.

"Kuroo." Yamaguchi asks. By now they are already outside of the building. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes." Kuroo answers just that. His gaze is completely glued on his phone so Yamaguchi didn't ask further. He decides to just blindly follow Kuroo. Wherever he goes, Yamaguchi will shadow after him.

Not long later, a car arrives in front of them. Kuroo puts his phone in his pocket before opening the door for Yamaguchi. "Get in." _Ah... so he called the Uber_. Silently, he gets in and Kuroo mirrors his action.

Once the car moves, everything is quiet except for the radio. Yamaguchi isn't familiar with the roads here so he's not sure if they're going to the train station or back to the house.

"Kuroo." He calls him softly again. It feels like Yamaguchi has been calling his name so much today with a gentle tone. It's nice the way Kuroo's name rolls out from his tongue. . "Where are we going?"

Kuroo only sighs as he looks out the window. "Where do you want to go?"

Leaning his head on Kuroo's shoulder, Yamaguchi crosses their arms to be closer. "Wherever that makes your heart at peace."

 _Where his heart at peace?_ Kuroo’s initial destination was undoubtedly the train station. If his mother wasn’t out of town for work, he would have crashed at his mother's place. There's nowhere else to go but home to his apartment.

However, is that the place where his heart is at ease?

…

…

It is not.

To his disbelief, when Yamaguchi had said the place where it'll make his heart at peace, the first thing that comes into his mind is... Kuroo's father's house.

Didn't he want to stay away from that family? But why does he feel like if he goes to the train station, it would be even more suffocating? Kuroo has always done this. Leaving without saying a word. But today is different. He can't explain how but it is…

"Do you want to go home first?" Kuroo asks.

Yamaguchi lifts his head to see Kuroo's face. "What?”

"You shouldn't be here in the first place," Kuroo brushes Yamaguchi's hair with his fingers. "I'll send you to the train station so you can go home to our apartment."

"How about you? Where are you going?" Yamaguchi frowns. The idea of parting with Kuroo especially right now doesn't sit well with him.

"My gut is telling me I should be here a little longer. I don't understand it as well but... It’s telling me that."

Yamaguchi bites his lips, contemplating. "In that case... I'll go with you."

"I told you, you don't have to—"

"I want to." Yamaguchi interjects Kuroo's sentence. Didn't he say it already that he'll be by Kuroo's side always? "You're not going to do this alone." Yamaguchi firmly states.

Seeing how determined Yamaguchi is, Kuroo knows there’s nothing that can change Yamaguchi’s mind. The younger after all can be really stubborn if he wants to. Letting out a chuckle, Kuroo nods in understanding. "Okay then."

They arrive back at the house and as expected, other than those working there, no else is in the house. Maybe Ayumi’s mother is there but usually, Kuroo forgets she exists. Kuroo and Yamaguchi head upstairs to their shared room because where else would they be? At times like these, Yamaguchi wishes they are in their chaotic apartment instead.

They're here now in the house. _So now what?_ Yamaguchi wonders what exactly Kuroo is thinking. Other than that, how can Yamaguchi makes it all feel better? Can he even do that?

"Yamaguchi."

The freckled boy lifts his face to see Kuroo changing into a different set of clothes. He's wearing a plain shirt and shorts. "I'm going out for a jog."

"Out of a sudden? At this hour?" Yamaguchi questions. It's almost 10.30 pm. "I'll tag along then."

Kuroo places his palm on Yamaguchi's shoulder to still him. "No. I think you should just stay here. I..." Kuroo bites his lower lip. "I need time to think about this..."

Yamaguchi frowns. He wants to always be there for Kuroo but he forgets that some time and space alone are also vital for the thinking process. Nodding his head, Yamaguchi pats Kuroo's hand. "Don't wander off too far. I'd be worried."

"Okay."

Yamaguchi watches how Kuroo zips up his jacket before waving him goodbye. Yamaguchi knows that Kuroo’s heart is neither at peace in this house nor somewhere else. It's not about the place. It's about the person. Maybe that's why Kuroo is staying here.

There's only one man here who is the sole reason of the apprehension in Kuroo’s heart but Yamaguchi also thinks he's the only one person that can ease it...

... and maybe Kuroo knows that as well.

The family comes back shortly after Kuroo went out. To say that they were surprised when they found Yamaguchi sitting alone at the stairs was an understatement. Ayumi instantly sprinted at him to make sure that he is alright. Kuroo's father too was in a state of shock. He wasted no time in asking if his son is still here. Obviously, he would. Why would Yamaguchi still be here if Kuroo isn’t? Thus, he explains to them about Kuroo's whereabouts.

Speaking of Kuroo, it's been more than 20 minutes. Sure, even back at home Kuroo usually go out for a jog longer than that but this isn’t like any other normal jog out. Yamaguchi can’t say that he's not damn worried.

Previously, he's been chatting with Ayumi to kill time and while waiting for Kuroo in the living room. Eventually, Ayumi said that she is going to sleep early due to her work because she needed to wake up early to bake some cookies for her customers. That's why Yamaguchi is now just lying on the bed scrolling through his phone.

His friends had contacted him several times. Akaashi and Sugawara are especially worried. He's been talking to them since evening. Both are curious as to what is currently happening but Yamaguchi has his lips sealed. Hisoka too kept him in check even with a short message.

Sigh. They all seem to be worried about him.

However, it's not him that they should be worried of. Kuroo needs it more than he does.

Glancing at the time of his phone, Yamaguchi frowns. _How long are you going to be out?_

Just then, Yamaguchi hears something outside. It could be anything which means it could be Kuroo as well. Getting out of the bed, Yamaguchi walks outside of the room to see what's going on. He waits at the balcony to see if Kuroo is at the front door but unfortunately it's not him. It was the maid taking out the trash. Disappointed, Yamaguchi turns to waddle back sadly into the guest room.

But, Yamaguchi stops in his tracks once he found one room at the end of the dimmed hallway is lit up. Could it be that Kuroo is in there? It's not impossible that Kuroo came back home without him realizing. Yamaguchi's feet begin moving to the direction of the light.

Once close enough, his steps slow down as he peeks a little to see inside.

He was mistaken greatly. It wasn't Kuroo. In fact, he is surprised to see Kuroo's father resting his elbows on his office table while he ponders with a bottle of wine by his side. Upon realizing that Kuroo isn't in here, he opts to move away quietly. Except he failed miserably when he almost knocked over a mini-table by the door, selling away his presence.

"Oh... Yamaguchi." Kuroo's father lifts his head. His eyes shine as he beckons Yamaguchi to step inside. Gulping, Yamaguchi hesitantly moves a few inches. "Would you care to join me?"

"I'm good." Yamaguchi says, maintaining his distance. Other than it would be heavily awkward, he's not too sure if that seem like a good idea. "I don't know if Tetsurou would want me to."

"Ah, of course." Kuroo's father nods his head. "I guess he wouldn't like that. Anyhow, I have never gotten the chance to apologize to you about... well, this whole thing. So I'm doing it now. I'm sorry."

Yamaguchi stands uneasily near the door. He's confused. Why the man in front of him is apologizing rather easily at him? However, when it comes to his son, all hell break lose on both sides. One refuses to listen, another has patience with the size of a teaspoon. The more they sit in the same room, the bigger the gap they will create. At least that's in Yamaguchi's perspective.

It’s the lack of communication...

Staring at how miserable Kuroo's father look like right now, Yamaguchi sighs. "Sir, I have a question." He starts off. To the latter's surprise, Yamaguchi takes a seat right in front of his office desk adjacent to him. "Was grandmother the only reason why you wanted him home?"

Kuroo's father let out a chuckle. He didn't expect for the freckled boy to ask such bold question. "You don't believe that, do you?"

Truth be told, Yamaguchi doesn't. Sure, it could be a major reason for Kuroo’s father to go for greater lengths to get Kuroo here but that's not the bigger picture. "You wanted to talk to him."

"Precisely. For years, I have been trying to. But that brat wouldn't let me."

Yamaguchi's lips twitch. He hates when Kuroo's father calls him that. Other parents might mean it jokingly but in this family, they meant exactly what it means. "That's because he doesn't find any worth in talking to you." Yamaguchi's hand on his phone tightens. His next words might be over the line, but he has to do this for Kuroo. "And honestly, sir, if I have someone whose perception is that I'm overreacting, I wouldn't want to waste my time as well." Yamaguchi gulps as Kuroo's father stare at him. The gaze is heavy on him and Yamaguchi tries to not make any eye contact.

"Did he tell you about us?" The old man asks rather calmly.

To this, Yamaguchi nods. "Everything."

"Then you know how he must have felt." Kuroo's father refills his glass. "Tell me, Yamaguchi. Does he hate me?"

"It's not my place to tell." Yamaguchi replies instead. This conversation wasn't supposed to happen through a third person. He's not an owl nor a peacemaker. "But I can tell you, Kuroo wants to be at ease again. Or else, we would've gone back home just now."

Kuroo's father groans. "What does he want me to do? He doesn't want to talk to me. He doesn't want me to go near him. "

If he’s asking Yamaguchi, he doesn't know as well. Like he said, is there even a solution to this? It feels rather impossible to want this family to be a happy family again. Were they even happy before?

"Tetsurou... is a good person." Yamaguchi mutters. "He's kind and thoughtful of others." Yamaguchi remembers all those moments when Kuroo was by his side even when Yamaguchi least expected to. He remembers the days when Kuroo would help his friends even when the favour is something stupid. That's just who he is. Someone with a warm heart. But he's different here. This only means... "His behaviour towards you... wasn’t his fault… You know that right?" Yamaguchi can see the change in expression on the old man's face. "I think the sooner you realize that, maybe things can progress from there."

The man in front of him sits quietly at Yamaguchi’s words. It’s like he’s pondering. "I know." Kuroo’s father says solemnly, twirling with the glass in his hand. Slowly, the corner of his lips begins curving downwards. "I... am in no way a good parent. I am at least aware of that." The freckled boy would like to agree despite having minimum knowledge of the Kuroo family but he stays silent instead. "That's why, I want to start doing it now. It's a little late but I'm only realizing it now."

Yamaguchi moves closer. "Realizing what now?"

"That while I was trying to find my own happiness, I neglected others’ especially my son’s. It's not that I don't know what I've done. It's just that there's nothing I can do to change the past." Kuroo's father confessed sadly.

The old man is right. There's nothing he can do to change the past. It might just be Yamaguchi's bias thought, as much as it's good that Kuroo's father is trying to redeem himself but it's not his call. The one after all who is hurt the most is Kuroo. It's not easy to put the past behind, especially it's something he suffers growing up.

However, Yamaguchi thinks he can pity Kuroo's father a little. He can’t form any assumption on both of their past. Yes, perhaps the father was selfish back then but Yamaguchi has heard from Kuroo's mother that he's trying these days.

"Are you going to give up?" Yamaguchi asks.

"I would never give up on my only son." The other replies.

"Why not?"

"Is that even a question?" The man sips the wine before he places it on the table. "We were happy once. Before everything went downhill. Marriage was hard. Life itself was hard at that time. Without me realizing… I had neglected my role as a father." Yamaguchi grips on his pants. That’s no excuse. He's a little angry but he tries to keep his composure. The old man continues. "I know what you think of me. And you are probably right. This definitely does not justify my actions back then. But… I would do anything, and I really mean anything, to fix us even though there's barely anything left."

Yamaguchi's head hurts. Why is he the one listening to this instead of Kuroo? It feels so wrong that he's being told something so personal and that's not directed to him. It should be Kuroo. Yamaguchi wonder why Kuroo's father didn't put up any resistance in telling him his side of story even if it will make him look bad. “Why are you telling me this?”

The man looks down to his hand before he leans back. "I was hoping you would tell him. He wouldn’t listen to me but he might listen to you."

Yamaguchi is speechless. So, he wasn't just a bait. He was an alternative. And yet... Yamaguchi can't say he's angry at being used. Looking at the latter's eyes, the old man seems desperate. Like he's running out of methods.

The more Yamaguchi sits here listening, the more torn he is. Just how did he got stuck in the middle? Grasping his phone tightly, Yamaguchi bows his head. "I can't promise you anything. So, if you'll excuse me." Yamaguchi stands up.

The expression Kuroo's father pulls is as if he had expected to be turned down. Well, Yamaguchi didn't exactly refuse. But, he wouldn't want to do anything that Kuroo is unwilling to. It's not his call.

Before he exits the room, Yamaguchi pauses at the door for a moment. "Sir, if the time where you two will talk comes," he turns to face the man with eyes full of seriousness. "Don't dismiss Kuroo's feelings. Once he decides to listen, make sure it will be worth the courage he gathers. I hope you excuse my cocky speech.”

Yamaguchi gives another bow before turning to the front. He didn't wait for the other's answer. He has said his piece. Now all he need is to find Kuroo.

Glancing at the screen of his phone, Yamaguchi bites his lower lip as he walks to the balcony of the stairs. Going back to waiting in the room, Yamaguchi refuses to do that. He didn't feel like waiting for the older in the room. It's late and Kuroo has yet to reply to him.

While he was pondering by himself, Yamaguchi suddenly notices something. The light at the kitchen is turned on. Yamaguchi remembers the last person who went inside was Ayumi and she had turned it off before going up the stairs. Could it be...

Without much thought, Yamaguchi descends down the stairs. There's no sound of footsteps nearby which can mean that no one is in there so Yamaguchi is not exactly expecting anything. Once he is already in the kitchen, it feels like a weight is lifted off his shoulders when he spots the man wearing a familiar jacket is sitting at the dining table.

_Kuroo._

Yamaguchi approaches the back facing him. "I thought you weren't home." Yamaguchi touches the latter's shoulder.

It seems like Kuroo was deep in his thoughts that he didn't register Yamaguchi's footsteps. "Hey. My phone died." He shows the black screen before facing the front again.

Yamaguchi sees that there's a paper bag with a plastic container inside in front of him. "What's that?" He asks, pointing to the item.

Kuroo exasperates as he hugs himself. "My grandmother's dish.” Kuroo answers with a puckered brow. "It's been years."

Of course, it must have been years since Kuroo tasted his grandmother's cooking. Seeing how Kuroo used to be very close to his grandmother, this must be nostalgic to him. Maybe another painful memory has been unlocked. "Are you going to eat it?" Yamaguchi bends down to give Kuroo a back hug. The man feels cold in his arms.

"I don't know..." Kuroo caresses Yamaguchi's arms.

"What are you thinking, Kuroo?"

The man exhales. "It was easier for me to act cold when I don't see them. But when they're in front of me, it's impossible to ignore the guilt." The hold on Yamaguchi's arm tightens as he leans his head back against Yamaguchi's shoulder. "It's overwhelming to the point that I find myself wanting to stop whatever this is."

"You... want to?"

"Half of me wants to. The other half thinks it's not fair if I just forgive him. Not when he isn't fully sorry for what he'd done."

If Yamaguchi hadn’t come back from Kuroo's father's office, he would have just nodded and agreed. But Yamaguchi knows, to some extent, that's not true. The old man just never got the chance to say it.

_“I was hoping you would.”_

Yamaguchi sighs. This is the least he can do.

"I talked to your father just now."

At those words, Kuroo turns his head to look at Yamaguchi. "What?"

"He apologized to me. And... he said some things..."

"What _things_?" Kuroo sits up, ready to go off but Yamaguchi only pushes him to sit on the chair again. "Calm down. He said some things that he's been meaning to tell you." Pulling out his phone, Yamaguchi busies himself with his phone before presenting it to Kuroo.

Glancing at the screen, it shows a recording file. "This...?"

"I recorded it. My conversation with him." Yamaguchi puts the phone in Kuroo's hand. "Well, I thought he was going to say something threatening so I kind of recorded it for precautions. But... I think you might want to hear it."

"..." Kuroo stares at the phone his hand. All this while he's been avoiding the old man because he refuses to feel guilty whenever he sees him. So why should Kuroo listen to what he has to say?

Yamaguchi can see the hesitancy in Kuroo's face. It's just the same from when he first step in this house. "You don't have to force yourself." The freckled boy takes the phone and places it on the table, right next to the bag. "If you think that you should, you listen to it. But if you don’t want to, you can delete it." Yamaguchi didn't forget to brush Kuroo's hand with his thumb before stepping away.

Is this what it means when Kuroo felt like his gut is telling him to stay longer? Because he's waiting for something to progress from nothing? Staring at Yamaguchi's phone, Kuroo's heartbeat accelerates.

"I'll leave it to you." Yamaguchi says before taking a step back and releases Kuroo's hand. "Take care." As he said, he won't do anything that Kuroo doesn't want to. Thus, the decision is fully in Kuroo's hand.

Meanwhile, Kuroo keeps staring at the device with reluctance. It's a battle with himself whether he should press play or the delete button. What's having him divided is the result of hearing the recording. He knows something in his heart will change if he listens to it. Thus.... he's not sure whether he wants it or not.

It took Kuroo quite a while. He was just motionless in front of Yamaguchi's phone. Taking a deep intake of breath, after long deliberation, Kuroo's index finger reopens Yamaguchi's phone then presses the button.

Closing his eyes, Kuroo releases a sigh.

_"You don't believe that, do you?"_

_"You wanted to talk to him."_

This is the 2nd morning Yamaguchi wakes up in this room. Surprisingly, Yamaguchi slept immediately after he gave Kuroo the recording. Was he that exhausted that he didn't wake up at all overnight? Then again, the previous night, Yamaguchi barely got any sleep.

Fluttering his eyes repeatedly, he stares at the foreign ceiling. The pendant lights are a contrast to his clear ceiling. Pulling the blanket to his nose, Yamaguchi shifts until he is lying on his side.

...

...

_Oh?_

It's empty beside him? Instantly, Yamaguchi sits up as he scans around the room. Where's Kuroo? The bathroom door is open and there seems to be no sign of anyone in there. Grabbing his phone, Yamaguchi walks out of the room to search for his boyfriend.

He's not sure where exactly but the first thing he can think of is he should check in the kitchen. The kitchen after all is the most familiar place other than this room here. Once he reaches there, only the maids are present to prepare the tables. Ah... he's not here.

Turning his heels, he checks in the living room next. There's no one in the living room. However, seeing how the curtain dances, the sliding door to the garden outside is opened. Slowly, Yamaguchi approaches the living room sofa. From here, he can hear voices from outside.

There are two voices he can identify and those two sound like Ayumi and Kuroo. With silent steps, he cranes his neck to peek outside. He can barely see it but in his view, there’s Kuroo’s back and Ayumi's head while they're sitting on a bench outside. They're too far away for Yamaguchi to make of their words. Then again, he shouldn't be eavesdropping. It's a conversation between family members. Since Yamaguchi had done his part yesterday, for now, Yamaguchi should give him some time to talk to his stepsister. Though... should he go back to the room? Or should he just stay here? Deciding on the former, Yamaguchi goes up the stairs again and back into the room that he's been spending hours in. He plans to take a bath but there's no other shirt he can wear.

_I'll just think about it later._

Grabbing the towel hung by a hanger, he disappears into the shower.

The one thing that Yamaguchi likes in this house is the shower gel. It smells so... rich. Unlike his basic fruity scent soap, this is something that his sister would definitely buy. The fragrance is immaculate. With just a towel around his waist, Yamaguchi exits the bathroom, shivering from the cold. As soon as he gets out, he is startled by another presence. "Oh, Kuroo!" Yamaguchi gasps when he spots Kuroo standing near the bedframe.

"I brought you some clothes." Kuroo points to the clothes placed on the bed.

"Oh. Is it yours?"

Kuroo snorts, picking up the pants to hand it to Yamaguchi. "Yeah, right. As if I'm going to leave my clothes here." He rolls his eyes. "It's my father’s. He surprisingly has pants that is a couple size smaller for whatever reason."

Yeah, Yamaguchi rather not think about it. He takes the pants from Kuroo not without thanking him. As he was about to put his pants on, he notices that someone is still staring at him. "Uhm... Kuroo." Yamaguchi mutters awkwardly.

"Hmm?" The older hums, eyes are obviously not leaving from Yamaguchi.

"...Do you have to look?"

Kuroo lets out an amused laugh. "Why? Are you shy? I have seen you half-naked before."

Of course, he has. They are after all neighbours and not to mention, volleyball club members. "Yeah, but not with _those_ eyes." Yamaguchi huffs. Who wouldn't melt if they are under Kuroo's gaze like that?!

Emitting a louder laugh, Kuroo raises both of his hands in surrender. "Alright, my bad.” The black-haired man turns around.

Now without those eyes, Yamaguchi can finally put on his pants peacefully. _Please_ , he knows that they're dating now but it's barely been a week and... they're not at _that_ point yet. It isn't the same as seeing his other friends (half) naked like in the bathhouse. This _is_ Kuroo.

If Yamaguchi didn't mind seeing Kuroo's body back then, well… now just at the mere sight manage to make him blush madly. He's probably red currently and Kuroo must have noticed it. "Can you pass me the shirt?"

"Can I look now?" Kuroo asks.

Yamaguchi wanted to retort that he can just pass the shirt without looking but nevertheless, he replies with a soft "Yeah".

However, instead of getting the shirt on the bed, Kuroo turns to look at him again. And the fact is... the older is shamelessly, not so discreetly eyeing Yamaguchi from his head until it stops at Yamaguchi's waist. "Hey, where are you looking at?!"

Chuckling, Kuroo takes steps closer to Yamaguchi. There's an obvious height difference between those two but Yamaguchi doesn't have to crane his neck so much like how Hinata usually has to. To this reason, even when Yamaguchi's head remains static, as Kuroo inches closer, the gap between their faces barely left any space.

It's because he's still half-naked that he feels so self-conscious right now. To make matters more nerve-wracking for Yamaguchi, Kuroo suddenly places both of his hands on Yamaguchi's hips. "Do you know how cute you are?" Kuroo whispers and somehow his voice is 2 octaves lower.

Yamaguchi gulps. "What do you think you're doing at your parents’ house?"

Kuroo's face bears an innocent smile. "Oho? What do you think I'm doing, Yamaguchi? I was just trying to help you with this.” Kuroo smirks as his hands left Yamaguchi's waist and go to work on the drawstrings of the pants.

 _Kuroo_ , _he…_! He knows exactly what he's doing to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi’s breathing is slowly becoming short when Kuroo lifts his face and their nose bumps together gently. It's not even helping that Kuroo cocks his head to the side as if he is going to kiss him. Maybe the older _is_ going to kiss him. There's too much tension in the air already.

When he sees that Kuroo is leaning his face closer, naturally, Yamaguchi closes his eyes as he waits for the brush of their lips. However, he is dumbfounded to feel a pair of lips against the corner of his lips instead of directly on his lips.

Surprised, Yamaguchi opens his eyes to see Kuroo staring at him with a teasing smile. "What do _you_ think of doing at my parents’ house?"

Feeling like he was tricked, Yamaguchi huffs as he pushes Kuroo away to the side, making the other doubled with laughter. The freckled boy strides to bed to retrieve the shirt on his own. "Very funny, Kuroo."

"Aww, I love when you glare at me."

Yamaguchi grimaces as he pretends to puke. Shaking his head, Kuroo takes his towel from the cupboard and slings them over his shoulders.

The black-haired man was almost at the bathroom when Yamaguchi calls him. "Hey, Kuroo."

"Yeah?"

"How are things going?" Yamaguchi asks. He's quite curious about what happened after he had listened to the audio. Unlike yesterday, Kuroo's face seems... livelier. Like he is in a state of relief. He wonders if something positive did happen yesterday.

To Yamaguchi's surprise, Kuroo lets out a chuckle. "Don't worry about it."

 _That's it?_ What does Kuroo mean by that?

"I saw you and Ayumi talking. Is everything alright?"

Kuroo pressed his lips into a thin line. "It is. Not completely but... I feel much better." He says with his lips slowly turning into a small smile.

"Oh..." Yamaguchi replies, a little stunned. It's the first time that Kuroo smiles genuinely when they’re talking about this topic. _So, it's... really okay?_ This only makes Yamaguchi even more curious. He didn't realize he was making a face when Kuroo suddenly pokes his forehead repeatedly. "Didn't I tell you not to worry?"

Yamaguchi pouts as he swats Kuroo's hand away. "How can I not? You're not telling me anything."

"Alright. I'll tell you soon enough. For now, I'll let you suffer." He pokes Yamaguchi's forehead with a little force this time, causing his head to tilt backwards.

Seeing the man entering the bathroom with a tongue stuck out, Yamaguchi shakes his head. That's a drastic change from yesterday. The thing that happened yesterday must have been a turning point.

Whatever it is... Yamaguchi hopes anything that is pulling the weight in Kuroo's heart will disappear.

It's like everything was happening so fast.

After shower, Kuroo had told Yamaguchi that they'll be going home after breakfast. _Already?_ This just further proves that Kuroo is definitely at ease.

Before going back, Yamaguchi decides to help Ayumi with her cookies. Mario came in the morning to pick up the cookies for delivery before he went out again. Shockingly, Kuroo is also present in the kitchen. Although he's not helping except stealing some cookies whenever he thinks Yamaguchi and Ayumi are not looking, he's pretty chill with Ayumi. Well, if you don't count the many times they bicker back and forth.

This is nice. A finally genuine lively moment in this house with Kuroo. Perhaps, Kuroo's gut was scarily correct.

By noon, Yamaguchi is already at the front door, bidding Ayumi goodbye. Except... one person is missing. Kuroo said he'll be right back and Yamaguchi can only assume that he went somewhere that's related to his father. It's only his assumptions though. He guesses he'll have to wait until Kuroo tells him.

"Thank you for spending the weekend here." Ayumi states with a wide smile. "And as an apology for this whole thing, here!”

"What?!" Yamaguchi's eyes bulges at the two containers in the paper bag. "No way! You don't have to!"

She shakes her head. "No. I owe you. You can share this with the whole house. Or promote it at your campus or something.”

Yamaguchi giggles hugging the paper bag to his chest. "I'll definitely will!" Their laugh subdues and Yamaguchi can see the contentment on her face. Is it because of him or was it because of Kuroo? "You and Kuroo are going to be okay?"

Her smile widens as she nods. "I think we will." She answers after glancing at the back. "Not sure about Tetsurou and his father but... me and him are fine."

Yamaguchi nods as he pockets his hand. The weather is getting chillier as days go by. "It's good to hear that."

"I'm glad." Ayumi says. She stares at Yamaguchi for a moment before she steps forwards and gives Yamaguchi a tight hug. "Thank you, Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi was stunned a little by the sudden hug but he soon recovers and lifts his arms to reciprocate. She sound so relieved. Patting her back, Yamaguchi grins. "I didn't do anything."

"No, you did. Just you being here is helping." Ayumi replies. It's not an understatement. If Yamaguchi wasn't here, Ayumi thinks there's probably no way the gap between Tetsurou and her would decrease. Without him, Kuroo wouldn't even be here. "We all are thankful to you."

"Hey, don't get too emotional with me right now." Yamaguchi teases. The woman laughs a little as she hugs him tighter. "In that case, I'm glad too."

"Ehem."

The sound of a man clearing his throat manages to pull both of them apart. Just beside them stands Kuroo looking unamused. "Do you not know how to hands off people's boyfriend?"

In retaliation, Ayumi crosses her arms with Yamaguchi, pulling him closer. "Don't know. Don't care!" She sticks her tongue out.

"Aish... How annoying!" Kuroo groans while he karate chops Ayumi's hold on Yamaguchi’s arm repeatedly.

"Okay, sheesh. Stop, you twelve-year-olds!" Yamaguchi steps away from those two. _Really_. To think that Yamaguchi is the younger one between them.

"Okay, okay! It's time to go." Kuroo says, pulling Yamaguchi to his side.

Ayumi frowns. "Are you sure you don't want me to send you to the station?"

"You're busy, aren't you? I've called the Uber so it's fine. Ah! See! It's here already." Kuroo shows him his phone where it says that the driver has arrived.

"I guess I'll see you later, Ayumi." Yamaguchi bids her a final goodbye. The woman too waves her hand as she watches Kuroo and Yamaguchi walk to the front gate.

When they are already out of the gate, Yamaguchi halts his steps. "Wait. I didn't bid your father goodbye."

Kuroo snorts as he just pushes Yamaguchi to continue walking. "Nah. You don't have to. I've already said that we are leaving."

Oh...

So it's true that he went to talk to his dad. That's good news.

Once comfortable inside the Uber, Yamaguchi looks expectantly at Kuroo. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"You're really impatient, aren't you?" Kuroo chuckles. "Well, if you want to know. After you gave me that recording..." He takes Yamaguchi's hand into his. "... I talked to my father."

The freckled boy's eyes are about to leave his sockets. _I mean_ , it's to be expected but he doesn't even know why it's still surprising. "That's good!" Yamaguchi chirps, a little too thrilled.

"Don't get too excited. It wasn't particularly a long conversation." Kuroo replies.

Long or short, to Yamaguchi, this is a development. "What did you guys talked about?"

Well... Kuroo hums. It kind of went a little like....

_It’s embarrassing how red his eyes are. It is more of a reason for Kuroo to turn his heels and walk back from where he came from. However, his determination is the one overpowering his pride as he strides to the room at the end of the hallway._

_There’s a light illuminating from the opened door. Kuroo would know that his father loves to lock himself in his office room because… well, he’s a workaholic, once upon a time. But something tells him that it wasn’t his work that keeps the light on in the room right now._

_Due to the door being wide open, Kuroo takes a look inside. His father is sitting facing him but the man has his eyes glued to the glass on his desk. Even from a far, his frown is evident on his face. Unconsciously, he squeezes Yamaguchi’s phone in his hand. All this time, Kuroo has never thought that he would found the bravery to stand before his old man. It’s because he had never wanted to do it in the first place._

_But this time… for no one else but himself… he wills it._

_Kuroo didn’t bother knocking on the door. His breathing as he steps in is already enough to make his presence known. “Tetsu.” His father almost stands up upon noticing his son but he instantly clears his throat. “You’re here.”_

_“Isn’t this what you’d expected? After having a little chit chat with my boyfriend?”_

_His father titters in amusement. “I had hoped. But still, I didn’t think my words would make any difference to you.”_

_Since he came into this house—no! Since his father’s new marriage, Kuroo has never looked at his father properly. It was always just rage clouding his vision and senses. Now… looking at the old man, he can see the tiredness in his eyes. It’s the same exhaustion that Kuroo has._

_They’re both tired._

_“I’m not going to say much. So here’s what I think.” Kuroo walks further in the room until he is just in front of the desk. “I don’t know what you are hoping from me but if it’s for us to having a loving father-son relationship, I can’t do that.” Kuroo utters. A wave of disappointment flashes onto the old man’s face but his father remain silent. “However, if it’s forgiveness that you want… I can at least forgive you.”_

_Automatically, his father’s eyes change a little. “Tetsu…”_

_“That doesn’t mean I’m going to just easily see you whenever you called. This house…I probably won’t come again unless it is urgent or under my mother’s request. If you still want to play the dad role, then me accepting allowances from you until I graduate is enough.”_

_“Tetsu. Then what differences does it make from before?”_

_Kuroo exhales through his nose. “At least I don’t despise you.” Kuroo replies honestly. Back then, at the mention of his father irks him greatly. It’s a taboo topic, an instant button to plummet his mood. It might take a while to change that but Kuroo is willing to compromise. “If you text me, I’ll reply. I won’t shut you out. The same as with grandmother.” Kuroo says with a gloomy tone. The meeting with his grandmother made him realize that these two are not getting younger. Kuroo doesn’t want to carry the burden of being a defiant child any further. “So that’s why, I can at least agree on this.”_

_His father finally stands from his seat. He walks over from behind the desk to Kuroo’s side. “Alright then.” The old man holds out his hand for a handshake. He has a better picture of his redemption towards his son but realistically speaking, this is good enough. “If you need anything, you can ask me.”_

_Kuroo scoffs as he eyes the hand. “Don’t hold your breath, old man.” Nevertheless, he takes the elder’s hand into a handshake. It’s true. Nothing much of a difference there is. Kuroo still won’t be dependent of his father. He won’t just magically put everything in the past and become the most loyal son to date. No. He’ll just bring them both to a point that is call acceptance._

_This is their comfort zone after years of distress._

_They would be alright here._

“Ooooooo. That’s cool of you, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

The black-haired male chuckles. ”Aren’t I?” He says smugly. All jokes aside, Kuroo now feels lighter on his shoulders. This isn’t some Hollywood movie where one reunion can fix everything. A change of heart doesn’t mean everything else changes overnight. Will there be progress in his relationship with his father? Kuroo doesn’t know. Whether it will or it won’t, that’s fine. At least this is the peace of mind that Kuroo has been wanting but wasn’t ready to obtain.

It’s not about whether one deserves forgiveness or not. It’s about doing whatever that makes his heart feel at ease and moving forward. Not everyone can relate to him. Everyone’s story is not the same. This is no happy ending. But it’s a realistic one which Kuroo thinks is the best for him and the future.

“I’m proud of you.” Yamaguchi mutters, squeezing Kuroo’s hand. He truly is. This is a side that Yamaguchi didn’t think he would be able to see. It feels like they have just jumped over a hurdle that Kuroo spent quite a while hesitating.

“Thank you… For being here with me.” Kuroo whispers gratefully.

Mirroring Kuroo’s smile, Yamaguchi nudges Kuroo’s side. “This is nothing.” He comments. What’s a relationship without each other as their support system? He’s glad that both of them can go through this together.

“Ah. Before I forget, Suga called just now.”

Kuroo raises his eyebrow. “He did? Why?”

“They’re having a celebratory night. For our return.” Yamaguchi rolls his eyes. As if that’s anything worth celebrating. They probably planned a gathering with the aim to interrogate the two of them.

“I bet we are having pizza night again.”

“You know it.”

 _A celebration, huh?_ Well, it is a big step for Kuroo to move forward today so a celebration for him might not be such a bad idea. “I bet he wants us to buy something.”

“I thought so too. But he just called to ask us to not eat until our belly is full.”

“Like hell. When have we all left any crumbs of food?”

Yamaguchi laughs. That’s true. Despite everyone seems like they’re in good shape, but that is all thanks to volleyball and their metabolism. Their parents would scream upon seeing their unhealthy eating habits. _At least we’re going home_ , Yamaguchi thought. Kuroo is even laughing and smiling as they are on their way back. Thank God, he is. If they had gone home yesterday, the frown on Kuroo’s face would just last a lot longer even when he’s already home.

Everything is finally okay.

They have only been there for 2 nights but Yamaguchi feels like it’s been more than that. Both him and Kuroo are walking to their apartment hands in hands. Yes. He knows. Their hands have grown too attached with each other. It used to be Kuroo who usually initiates it but Yamaguchi too seems like he loves it whenever their hands are one. Plus… They’re about to enter the territory where their skinships will be kept at a minimum.

“Do you think they order chicken wings?” Yamaguchi wonders.

Kuroo hums. “Not sure. Maybe not. Why? Should we get some?”

“Yeap!” Yamaguchi nods in a cute manner that makes Kuroo’s heart squeezes.

“Okay. But I think we have to go home first. I left my card for the chicken wing restaurant in my bag.”

“Not a problem!” Yamaguchi chirps gleefully.

When they are close enough to their apartment, both of them releases their hands. Who knows if his friends might be around at the ground floor? Even as they are going up the stairs, the two of them keeps laughing and teasing each other. Their booming laughter is probably the reason why Bokuto’s head peeks out from Sugawara’s house even before they could knock on the door. ”They’re here!” The spiky head man shouts.

Entering the house, only Akaashi, Yahaba and Sugawara is in the living room, playing what it seems like UNO cards. The grey-haired male instantly abandons his game when Yamaguchi walks in as he pulls the younger to the side.

“I expected you two to look more…crestfallen.” Yahaba puts down his cards to approach them as well.

“Tsk. How so?” Kuroo replies.

“Well, should I re-enact how you ran out of the house?”

Kuroo’s face grimaces in embarrassment. Thinking back now, it was really dramatic how he ran out of the house while everyone else was shouting his name. Not just that. The whole weekend was a damn soap opera. “I rather not,” Noticing that Yahaba has his phone against his ear, Kuroo points to it. “Who are you talking to?”

“Oh, it’s Mari! Hold on!” Yahaba pulls away from his phone then sets the call on loudspeaker. “Mari. You’re on—”

“ _Kurooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_ The woman’s voice blares through the speaker of the phone. _“Don’t start telling the story without me!!!!!”_ Pfft. Kuroo knew he was going to be bombarded with questions as soon as he returns.

“Then, hurry home! Don’t forget our drinks!” Yahaba replies with an equally loud voice.

“ _You brat! Where the hell do you think I am because someone forgot to buy them?!”_

“My phone was on silent! I didn’t see the message!” Bokuto shouts all the way from the kitchen. “Yah! Yah! Suga is having a private interrogation with Yamaguchi!” Bokuto shouts, pointing to Suga who is quietly leading Yamaguchi to his room.

“Oi, Suga! We agreed to wait for everybody!” Yahaba yells, sprinting to steal the freckled boy.

 _A mess_ , Kuroo shakes his head. Rowdy as usual. He can’t say this isn’t where he belongs. “Hisoka is not here yet?” Kuroo asks when he did not see a glimpse of his tall friend.

"Hisoka?" Misaki comes out from the kitchen with a bag of chips in her hand. "He's with Mari. They've been out together the whole day. Those two I swear." She makes sure to whisper the last two sentences so that Yamaguchi wouldn't be able to hear it.

That's not surprising. Since freshman, those two always went out just the two of them. How can people not think that they are together? If it was months ago, Kuroo would have been displeased. But now... if those two dates, it wouldn't be a problem. In fact, if those two ended up dating, Kuroo thinks that keeping his and Yamaguchi’s relationship a secret wouldn’t be necessary anymore. Hah! He'll pray to God for that.

“Yamaguchi and I are going out again. We’re getting chicken wings.” Kuroo announces out loud.

“Buy the big set!” Bokuto and Yahaba choruses.

“Tsk. Pay up then!”

While Yamaguchi gathers the money from the others, Kuroo strides to his apartment to look for his bag. He remembers not putting back the card in his wallet because the man behind at the restaurant was so damn impatient.

 _Ahah!_ Just as he remembers where he left it. Taking just the card, he threw his bag on the sofa again as he skips to his neighbour’s house. “All set?” He asks Yamaguchi who is counting the money.

“Yeah.”

"We'll take our leave!" Kuroo shouts before going back out with Yamaguchi tagging behind.

Now, it's just the five of them again in the apartment. Oh boy, they can't wait for the story time to come. Yes, they admit they are a bunch of nosy people but something is up with those two. Furthermore, no one knows exactly Kuroo's background regarding his parents. Even Bokuto who has been Kuroo's best friend since high school only knows what everyone knows.

What's a little suspicious is how Yamaguchi, whom Kuroo had met the latest, manage to be involved with Kuroo's father. For what reason? That’s what they want to find out.

"Did you manage to get a sneak peek from Yamaguchi?"

Sugawara scoffs as he crosses his arms. "You’re asking me that when you're the one who pulled me away from Yamaguchi?"

"Was just asking!" Yahaba grumbles.

"Whatever. By the way, is your house locked?" Misaki directs the question to Akaashi. "I think I left my mechanical pencil there."

"I don't think so. Kuroo was the last one. But here!" Akaashi throws his house keys in the air to which Misaki swiftly catches it. “Just in case.”

"Thank you!!"

Making her way across the hall, thank God Akaashi gave him the keys because the door is in fact locked. Once inside, she begins looking for her precious pencil in the living room. It's been missing for a few days and Misaki can only think of two places. Either Suga's house or Kuroo's. Since she had already checked the former, it should be here.

 _Damn_. If it was just a regular pencil, Misaki wouldn't even bat an eyelash. But this mechanical pencil is one of the merchandise of her favourite idol! Like hell she would just simply give up. Looking on the coffee table, it's not there. She even kneels on the floor to search under the sofa. Still no luck of founding it.

 _Maybe it's under the cushion_. Misaki begins casting aside the things on the sofa so that she can lift the cushion to check underneath it.

It wasn’t until the 2nd piece that Misaki finally found it. "Ahah! How the hell did you even get down here?" This is highly suspicious. Oh, she just knows damn fucking well that one of the boys was pulling a prank on her because she hid the boys' bottles during the last volleyball practice.

Nevertheless, she grabs it then makes a little happy dance. After putting back the cushions and pillows neatly, she then begins placing back the stuff that was on the sofa. However, when she was about to grab the black bag, something catches her attention. _Oh?_ There is a picture peeking out from the bag and she can identify that it's Kuroo and Yamaguchi. Without thinking much, she picks them up to see.

There are two strips of photos. It looks like they took it somewhere in a photobooth. The logo at the bottom! Misaki recognizes it from a shop in Koreatown. _Ooh~_ _When did they go to this place~_

The first strip, Yamaguchi looked awkward. Even until the fourth picture, he had only one expression. _What a funny kid_ , Misaki thinks. Going to the second one, Misaki pauses for a moment as she scans every picture in detail. "What...?" She blinks her eyes repeatedly as if that would make the picture any more high definition. When it finally clicks in her head, Misaki lets out a strange noise that's close to the sound of a goose dying. "Oh my God! Oh my God! I knew it! I fucking knew it!"

Taking only the 2nd strip, she runs back into Sugawara's apartment in a clumsy manner. "You guys are never going to believe this!" She squeaks out loud.

"What? What?" The ones in the living room lift their asses to run to her. Even Sugawara who was lazing in his room sprints out due to Misaki's loud voice. Before he even gets there, the others were already gawking after seeing something that Misaki had shown them.

"No fucking way!" Yahaba laughs while Bokuto is clamping his palm against his mouth in shock.

"What? What is it?" Sugawara takes the 'thing' that they were holding. Apparently, it's a photo strip. Just like Misaki, it didn't register immediately.

But once it did...

…

"Oh, God…" Sugawara gapes at the picture in his hands. He can't help the smile forming on his face. "Kuroo, you motherfucker actually succeeded!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: this chapter is one of the hardest for me to write idk why T__T but yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah hehehe 
> 
> As I've mentioned before, I will be taking December off from updates. Will be back in the first week of Jan 2021 (earlier if things gets better sooner)~ i will surely miss updating and reading comments for a month!  
> Oh, btw. Before ending the author's note. I have a question!
> 
> Q. If Kuroo and Yamaguchi were to celebrate their anniversary, what kind of date will it be? 🤔🤔
> 
> Hehehe that is all from me! Hope to see you next month!! Thank you for your understanding and the support that you guys have shown me! ♡♡♡ see you soon!
> 
> Don't forget about me and this story ~( ^__^~)


	27. Nosy Friends' Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I AM BACK!! Firstly, I would like to apologize that it took this long in 2021 to update! As compensation, here are 14.9k words of word vomit. ENJOY~~

14.9k words

* * *

"Wait. Hold on!" Yahaba takes the picture strip from Sugawara. He zooms in the picture near his eyes then out then in again until he laughs out loud. "Do you think they're dating?"

Misaki huffs before she marches down to steal the picture back. "Hello?! They're kissing each other?!" She rolls her eyes, wriggling the photo in front of her boyfriend's face. As if that isn’t obvious enough, Yamaguchi is literally on top of Kuroo with Kuroo’s hands on his hip. How is that not evident enough?

"Yeah. On the cheek." Yahaba counters. "That doesn't confirm anything."

"What do you mean it doesn't confirm anything?!"

"Well," Bokuto comes forth. He peeks at the picture again before he shrugs. "Guys do kiss each other. Like 'bros' kiss, you know."

 _Bro kiss?!_ Sugawara tries to conceal his laugh as Misaki is just one second away to bang her head to the nearest wall. "Do you hug your bros while sitting on their lap and kiss them on the cheek?" She exasperates out loud.

"Uh..." Bokuto glances to his side to seek an answer from Yahaba to which the shorter discreetly shakes his head. _Say no_ , Yahaba mouths his words.

"…Yes?"

Yahaba internally slaps his face at Bokuto's answer knowing damn well that his girlfriend isn't going to drop this any moment. "Really?" Misaki whistles before nudging her chin to the sofa. "Do it then. I want to see how two 'bros' do it."

At Misaki’s challenged tone, Bokuto is motivated to prove his point. "Alright!" Bokuto goes to plop his ass on the sofa then pats his thigh. "Come on, Yahaba! Sit!"

The brown-haired male scowls. "No, I don't want to."

"What do you mean?! Sit here like a man!" Bokuto says loudly while fisting the air.

The blood from Yahaba's face drains as he glimpses to Akaashi. "Are you okay with this?!" Of course, Yahaba should have expected for Akaashi to bite his lips in order to prevent a smile from forming on his face.

"I certainly don't mind two 'bros' cuddling." Eventually, Akaashi couldn't help the laugh from escaping his lips.

"Come on, Yahaba. We are friends!"

 _No, why is Bokuto encouraging this?!_ If he can right now, Yahaba would very much want to drop dead. Bokuto and Kuroo might have been more suitable to demonstrate… whatever this is. However, seeing the smug smile on his girlfriend's face, Yahaba suddenly feels like he doesn't want to lose. "Fine!" He shouts. With a sigh of distress, he slowly sits on Bokuto's lap and awkwardly holds Bokuto's shoulder.

"Okay now kiss his cheek." Sugawara instructs with a phone shoved in front of them.

Yahaba pales. "Do I have to?!"

"We need to know if it's awkward or not." Misaki demands in fake concern.

"It _is_ awkward so can we be done with it?!" Yahaba retorts, still seemingly seated on Bokuto's lap.

Yahaba was about to stand up when Sugawara pushes him back onto Bokuto’s lap. "Ayy we have to recreate the picture. To see if it's possible to feel awkward in real life but looks natural once taken!"

That's the worst take Yahaba has heard!

Letting out a heavy sigh, Yahaba glares at Bokuto's cheek in disgust as he uncertainly leans closer. Even Bokuto who were enthusiastic at first is now realizing how unpleasant this is judging from the scrunch of his nose.

The contact between the lips and cheek touched for only a millisecond before Yahaba pulls away in distaste. "Fuck! Yall happy now?" Yahaba wipes his lips with his shirt vigorously.

However, before Sugawara could even press the capture button, they all feel like there are eyes staring at them. Simultaneously, all heads turn to the front door which was wide ajar. And to Yahaba’s further misery, Toga is standing there staring at them with his hands in his pockets and an amused grin. "I didn’t know you two are together." The man points to the frozen Yahaba and Boktuo. "Well, don't mind me." He laughs before entering his house.

It took Yahaba a few seconds to process before he flies off from Bokuto's lap while everyone there breaks into a loud laugh. "Holy shit that just happened!" Misaki is so close to crying.

"You guys suck." Bokuto grunts, burying his face in his palms.

It took a while for them to calm down from their laughter. Misaki whose boyfriend is in agony is the one enjoying this the most. At last, they all start taking this more seriously. "Okay but on a serious note, do you think they're dating?"

"I think if anyone that would know, wouldn't it be Suga?" Akaashi suggests.

Their gazes fall onto the man in question. "Don't look at me. I'm as surprised as you are. Though I can say, it's not exactly impossible."

Misaki raises her brow in suspicion. "As in…?"

"I mean," Sugawara goes to sit next to Bokuto. "Remember how they fought for 3 weeks and out of the blue, they became close to each other more than usual. Don't you guys see it?!"

"Haa!" Bokuto snaps his fingers, catching everyone's attention. "And Yamaguchi even got involved in Kuroo's family affair! That says a lot, doesn’t it?"

 _Exactly_! They all were already suspicious enough as to why Yamaguchi out of everyone was the one whom his father had taken hostage. Bokuto would have made more sense since the male has even met Kuroo’s father before. But Yamaguchi…? They have only gotten close recently…

"But then, if they _are_ dating, why didn’t they tell us?" Misaki ponders.

"Didn't Yamaguchi dated Hisoka for more than a year and not a single soul knew?"

“That’s true…” They all nod in agreement. Yamaguchi, this kid is really the secretive type. Other than Hisoka, there’s no one else that they saw him showing any interest to. That girl Ayumi could be an exception but Yamaguchi had repeatedly stated that he sees her nothing more than friends. "But Kuroo is a contrast though," Yahaba hums, his index finger tapping his chin. "If they are together, what's the point of making it a secret when we literally see them every day?"

This time, Akaashi is the one who answered. "I think everyone is forgetting one valuable information. Hisoka and Yamaguchi had just broken up 4 months ago. Although that's plenty of time to move on, but they’re still exes?"

 _Shit_. Until now, they've never really thought about how Hisoka would react. At that spot, everyone is reminded of the tension between Kuroo and Hisoka these past few weeks. It definitely peaked during their trip to the resort.

Now everything makes sense.

"I guess we have to keep this a secret too." Misaki eyes the photo strip in her hands. After all, this isn’t their secret to tell.

"Gahh! But I really want to know~~" Bokuto whines. "Kuroo that man would always boast about his relationship. If he is staying quiet, means that he won't breathe a word if we ask."

The others too let out a disappointed sigh. It's going to be hell to keep this secret inside them. Plus, they will all surely look at those two differently from now on. How can one resist to tease the new couple in the group?

"Oh! I think I know how to confirm it!" Misaki suddenly claps her hand. The four pair of eyes stare in interest at the woman. "I don't know if they're going to admit it but what if we get someone to come in between them?"

The interest on their face transforms into confusion. "Haa? You want to break them apart?"

Misaki huffs before she tries to explain again. "No. Not to break them apart. Just think! What better way to see if someone loves them other than through jealousy? Do you get me?!"

Slowly, the realization hits them but they are still a little unconvinced. "Then what? We just find someone to make Kuroo jealous?"

"Ooooh, that won't work." Sugawara frowns. That rooster head is already easily jealous even with any guy out there. He _knows_ Kuroo would be jealous, there’s no doubt about that. 100% that man would pull a kicked puppy sad ass look if anyone were to approach Yamaguchi. So, it’s not going to confirm anything. On the other, if it's Yamaguchi.... "We should do it on Kuroo instead."

"Really? So Yamaguchi is the one getting jealous?"

"Yeah, I think his reaction would speak volume." Sugawara reasons out. If Kuroo gets jealous, that isn’t exactly a piece of new information. He has already known that Kuroo likes Yamaguchi. But what about Yamaguchi? Does he like him back?

This is what they are going to find out.

"Okay. One more problem. Who is going to be our undercover agent?" Yahaba asks.

Everyone in the living room looks at each other warily. It is now that they realize none of the people here is available to pull it off. Obviously, the 5 non-single people can’t do it. Thus, this only leaves two other people. "... Hisoka or Mari?" Bokuto proposes unsurely.

Misaki doubts at the idea. "I feel like this operation shouldn't include Hisoka. I mean, even if we find out whether they're dating or not, we are still going to keep it between us."

"Besides," Akaashi adds in. "We just want to see their reaction, not ousted their relationship, right?"

The others nod in agreement. So, Hisoka is an eliminated candidate. Naturally, they also agree that Mari shouldn't know because there's a high chance that she will tell Hisoka about this. Thus, Mari is out as well.

"Well, this is hard. Is there anyone that can help us?" Bokuto groans, stuffing another mochi in his mouth. _Mmmh_ , out of topic but this is really good. “Wow, I should buy one of these.”

"Stop eating so much." Misaki has to take away the plate from Bokuto since he's practically inhaling the food.

Wait...

_Mochi_

"Ahah!" Sugawara stands up abruptly! "I think I know someone who could help us!"

"Oh?" Misaki eyes him curiously. "You do?!"

Sugawara nods confidently. "Yes."

In a matter of seconds, Sugawara starts making his way to the apartment across the hall. They all glance at each other dumbly before following the grey-haired male out. "Wait, are you suggesting Toga?" Akaashi asks after arriving at the front of Toga’s room.

"The Caveman?"

Once again, Sugawara nods. "He bought Yamaguchi tons of stuff. I think they're at least in good terms."

"So?" Bokuto doesn’t quite get it.

"Soooooo, they’re at least close friends! And friends help each other."

The others are still lost by Sugawara’s reasoning to which Sugawara said to just watch and learn. Despite all of them _barely_ talk to Caveman but neither of them is actually awkward with him except for Misaki and Yahaba and that was because they live far away.

Once the bedroom door opens, Toga had to take a few seconds of pause before he stutters. "Am... I in trouble?"

Sugawara grins widely before he shakes his head. "No, but we have a proposition to make!"

"A proposition...” Glancing at everyone’s face, they all are wearing a hopeful smile. Not going to lie, this is a little creepy. “Before I hear the rest, what do I get in return?"

"We'll treat you dinner! Twice!" Yahaba offers.

The blonde male doesn't at all look interested in that suggestion. "Never mind, I'll just keep having dinner in my room."

Money would probably work the least with Caveman. The man is already born with a silver spoon so he doesn’t need any mere mortals like them to treat him something like dinner. Furthermore, he's not nicknamed ‘Caveman’ for nothing. _Sigh_ , seems like Sugawara needs to go straight to the point. "We need you to help with something. And this is beneficial for Yamaguchi. _Certainly_." As he expected, Toga finally shows a little hint of interest at the mention of Yamaguchi. _Good_. For some unknown reason, Toga has a very soft spot for Yamaguchi. Despite the man being cooped up in his room, it's the constant snacks in the freezer from Toga is what confuses Sugawara. The only answer he got from Yamaguchi is that Toga _owes_ him.

"Is it something stupid?" Toga asks doubtfully.

"No—"

"Very."

Sugawara glares at Akaashi who only shrugs before turning to Toga again.

"Just a little. But hear me out first." Sugawara says as he pulls Toga to the living room. The other minions at the back follow them.

And that's how Toga finds himself sitting in the living room with 5 other people while listening to Sugawara's explanation on his 'proposal'. The latter is presenting his proposal with extreme passion like he's the successor of Steve Jobs or something. As more minutes pass, the more Toga feels like he is being pushed into a complete mess. "Wait let me get this straight, you want me to flirt with Kuroo so that Yamaguchi can realize his feelings?"

Actually, per Sugawara's brainy moment, he had altered the story a little to increase the probability for Toga to accept his proposition. Simply, he told the blond that Yamaguchi is in a state of denial with his feelings and Sugawara, the angel he is, wants to help Yamaguchi make peace with himself. "Yes. When Yamaguchi finally realizes his feelings, he won't feel burdened anymore!"

The grey-haired male takes a quick glance at the others who are also listening and their expressions range from amusement to confusion. Yahaba not so discreetly is mocking him by making devil horns on his head with his fingers.

 _Yeap, you can say I'm the devil_ , he internally chuckles.

"Are you sure this will help Yamaguchi? Isn't he going to hate me for this?"

Sugawara clears his throat, ready for another round of bullshitting his way into negotiation. "But when everything is over, he will be thankful to you and realize what a great friend you are for helping us and helping _him_ " When Toga still has hesitancy plaster on his face, he rapidly adds. "I'll put in good words for you to him. He'll sure be _very_ grateful to you."

In Toga’s case, it’s not that he really needs to do this. But, even after buying Yamaguchi all those snacks, seeing the freckled boy still makes him feel guilty. As if it’s not enough. He wants to prove to Yamaguchi that he truly did turn over into a new leaf.

After much deliberation, Toga finally heaves out a sigh. "Alright. What do I have to do?"

Jackpot! Sugawara grins in victory while the others send him a thumbs up.

The couple finally arrives back at Sugawara's house with 2 boxes of chicken wings. When they enter, everyone is already there including Mari and Hisoka. It looks like the party has started since everyone is already munching down the pizza. "How are you starting the party without the main characters?" Kuroo complains, putting the boxes in the middle of the circle.

"You guys were so late. Plus, this man over here has started eating." Mari points to Bokuto. Instantly, Kuroo gets it. Everybody knows if they don't start eating when Bokuto does, the food will be finished in a blink of an eye.

Sugawara on the other hand is already pulling Yamaguchi next to him. "So... who is going to start sharing?" The grey-haired male says excitedly.

"Uh..." Yamaguchi scratches his chin. "I think Kuroo is more suited to tell."

"Okay." Immediately, everyone turns their head to Kuroo. Pfft, he already expects his friends to go a full Brooklyn Nine-Nine on him.

"What do you guys want to know?"

"Let's start with why did your dad take Yamaguchi?" Hisoka states in a serious tone.

 _Ah_ … that. No matter what the explanation is, there’s really no justification for that. "Well..." Kuroo begins. "For starters, I don't have a good relationship with my old man. So uh... he had to use Yamaguchi to get me to meet him."

Sugawara gawks at the revelation. "He kidnapped Yamaguchi just to talk to you? That's awful!"

Believe him, Kuroo was about to turn his father’s house upside down. Who in the right mind would do that? It’s not like they’re a _yakuza_.

"But why Yamaguchi though? Your father knew him?" Hisoka asks again. At the questions, the others especially a specific group of people are anticipating for Kuroo's answer.

Kuroo takes a peek at Yamaguchi before he answers. "He would've gotten anyone. Yamaguchi is the unfortunate lamb."

The others ‘ooh’ as they nod their heads in understanding. "Dude, that's fucked up." Bokuto picks up another pizza. "Is it solved though?"

"Sort of." Kuroo can't really tell himself if it is solved or not. They’ll just... be in that state.

This time, it is Mari who asks. "So what did you do at Kuroo's house?" Instead of directing the question to Kuroo, she throws the question to Yamaguchi.

They've talked about this. Kuroo and Yamaguchi did plan on how much they can share. Of course, they can’t tell everything because after all, they’re Kuroo’s personal matters. So, Yamaguchi just answers what they had already agreed on. "We just ate dinner with Kuroo's family."

At the answer, Yahaba begins cooing. "Ooooo dinner with in-laws, I see."

That was actually the first cue. Those who were planning on the operation paid close attention to Yamaguchi's and Kuroo's reaction. They expected something to make a hypothesis. Instead, Kuroo only chuckles and waves his hand in dismissal. "Very funny." Yamaguchi too laughs a little to the others’ confusion. The two really looked like as if they've just heard something so absurd. For a while, the five of them are having second thoughts.

"Anyway, that's literally it. Just family problems." Kuroo says finally.

"Gee. I didn't know your family ties are... severe." Bokuto shakes his head. "I only knew that you have a stepmother and a stepsister. Didn't think it is to a point of abduction."

"You must have been scared." Akaashi pats Yamaguchi on the shoulder.

He was! God, Yamaguchi was imagining his life before his eyes. Although it was a short while but he was ready to beg on his knees for them to spare him. "A little."

"At least it all worked out at the end. Look, you even got us Ayumi's cookies too." Sugawara carries the bag with the cookies onto the table.

"Really?" Misaki instantly flies next to Sugawara to steal one container. If there’s someone other than Yamaguchi who is a big fan of Ayumi's cookies, it would be her. "Was her shop near Kuroo's house?"

"Uh...." Yamaguchi glances to Kuroo. "You could say that..."

"Oh, she even left you a note." Misaki says as she picks up the sticky note on the container. “‘ _Sorry to have inconvenienced you but I'm thankful for your stay here. Enjoy the cookies! Ayumi._ ’" She reads it out loud.

Oh, God, Yamaguchi face-palms himself. There was a note that he didn't know?

"You stayed at her house?!" Mari squeaks.

"About that..." Yamaguchi nervously mutters. He looks over to Kuroo for help.

With a sigh, Kuroo knows what he has got to do. He _did_ plan to be completely honest with his friends about what happened up until this point. "Ayumi is my stepsister for anyone who’s wondering." He drops the bomb.

Almost instantly, the living room is filled with buzzes of noises.

"No way!"

"All this time?!" Sugawara gasps out loud.

Scratching the back of his head, he knew they would react like this. His friends are not particularly close to Ayumi but her frequent dine out with Yamaguchi made her known to them.

"Is that why you're against they're dating?!" Bokuto points his fingers accusingly at Kuroo after remembering the talk they had while playing Left4Dead.

"What?"

"We all really thought that she was your ex or something that had you two fighting during study week." Yahaba adds.

This is Kuroo’s first time hearing this absolutely insane theory. "What are you talking about? That's gross! You people and your imagination." Kuroo shakes his head.

Pulling Yahaba to her side, Misaki whispers in his ears. "Do you think they fought because of her? Like... Kuroo doesn't want Yamaguchi to date her something or like that. What if Yamaguchi is actually dating Ayumi and not Kuroo?"

"So what, Kuroo is like _'take care of my sister'_ then proceed to kiss him on the cheek?" Yahaba sarcastically whispers back. "Still doesn't explain why these two are kissing and hugging."

Misaki retreats with a pout at her failed theory. Seems like that information isn't useful.

They all resume back to their eating with more questions in their head. While everyone is doing so, Sugawara who is on his phone is texting to someone. Once he is done sending the text, he sends a signal to Misaki and the latter nods to Bokuto.

In just matter of seconds, there's a knock on the door and Sugawara jumps to open the door. "I brought another guest!"

The four of the group that had no idea is surprised to find Toga waiting at the front door. "Come in!" Yahaba and Bokuto welcome him a little too excitedly.

"Oh, Toga." Kuroo greets him. For some reason, the man is terribly nonchalant as he enters.

"I invited him because I owe him something.” Sugawara says, pushing Toga towards the living room. “You guys don’t mind, right?”

"Yeah! If anything we are glad that _the_ Caveman is joining us for dinner." Hisoka hands him a paper plate.

Poor man was about to sit next to Yahaba when suddenly Bokuto who was seated next to Kuroo stands up and offer his place instead. Kuroo didn't suspect anything. He definitely didn't suspect that Bokuto was sending Toga a wink while he makes himself comfortable adjacent to him.

Glancing to Yamaguchi who is in front of him, Toga really hopes that Yamaguchi won't hate him for this. This is all for the freckled boy anyways. Perhaps he could atone his wrongdoings through this ‘help’. Clearing his throat, Toga turns to stare at Kuroo with sparkling eyes. "When I heard Kuroo is coming back, of course, I had to come.”

The answer puzzles Kuroo. "Huh? Didn't we just meet a few days ago?"

Toga nods as he presses himself close to Kuroo. "Last time I saw you, you were running out of the building. I have to say, I was _very_ worried about you."

The way Toga enunciated the word 'very' almost sent Sugawara tumbling back. This is such a cringe but he's having fun seeing Kuroo's confused face. "Oh... I'm doing fine now. Just had some trouble at home."

"It's a relief then." The blonde pats Kuroo's thighs in an affectionate manner. "Just know that I am here if you need me."

"Wow... this is the first time I'm hearing this. Thanks, I guess." Kuroo replies questioningly. Has Toga been this touchy before?

As they move on to a new topic, the hand on Kuroo's thigh remains. Kuroo didn't want to make it a big deal so he just lets it rest there although he's pretty confused himself. Maybe that's how Toga really is if he hangs out with his friends, Kuroo thinks. They wouldn’t know because the man rarely does so.

What Kuroo fail to notice is that that a few of them in the living room are already sending knowing looks at each other. Not to mention, he is also unaware how Yamaguchi's eyes kept focusing on the hand on Kuroo's thigh even when he has a poker face.

But there's also another twist.

While Kuroo is pretty much aware of Toga's hold on him, he did, however, notices how Toga kept glancing at his boyfriend.

"Ah damn, I'm late!"

Kuroo groans while looking for his socks in between the cushions. He could have sworn he left it somewhere here. Of all days, they choose to go missing on the day he's running late for his afternoon class.

"Looking for something?" Akaashi approaches him after coming out of his room.

"Oh, you're here? I thought you had a morning class?"

The other shakes his head. "It got cancelled. Next class is in an hour. What are you looking for again?"

"My socks! I don't know where it went." Kuroo exasperates, putting back the cushions on the sofa again. Then, he turns to Akaashi with a hopeful look. "Do you have extra? Can I borrow yours?" He asks.

Truthfully, Akaashi does. He has tons lining up in his drawers. But... a particular voice rings inside his head.

_"Toga is a bit reserved. So, we need your brain to help create opportunities. Can we count on you?"_

Sugawara— _no_. Not just him but the others did entrust him to help Toga in the mission. To be honest, Akaashi is surprised at the thought of Kuroo and Yamaguchi are already dating. He did at least figure out that the two like each other. Although Akaashi believes the fastest way to know the truth is simply just asking straight away, but he can't deny that this is more entertaining. Plus, his friends believe that he possesses such skill to help Toga, thus, Akaashi shall not disappoint, right?

"Mine are all dirty. But I think Toga has a pair." With a dash, Akaashi goes to the drying rack where he notices there are red coloured socks with a Spiderman cartoon. That's not his and Kuroo prefers DC so that could only mean it belongs to Toga. After retrieving it, he throws it to Kuroo. "I'll tell Toga later that you borrowed."

The taller catches it swiftly before giving Akaashi a thumbs up. "Ay, thanks!" Kuroo then stands up and makes his way to the kitchen.

Staring at the laptop bag that Kuroo had brought it with him, Kuroo rarely brings his laptop bag unless he is going to the library. _Hmmm_... Akaashi thinks he might just have another idea. Before that, he just needs some confirmation. "Are you going to the library?" Akaashi asks out loud.

"Yeah." Kuroo shouts all the way from the kitchen.

"Alone?"

"No, with Yamaguchi!"

 _Bingo_.

Peeking at Kuroo who is still busily filling his bottle with water, Akaashi discreetly opens Kuroo's bag and searches for something. _Ah, this._ Akaashi takes out Kuroo's mouse then he zips the bag again. Just in time, Kuroo comes out of the kitchen and Akaashi hurriedly hides the mouse behind his back.

"Do you still want to eat out at Subway tonight?" Kuroo asks as he lifts his bag and slings it on his shoulder.

Akaashi remains expressionless as he nods. "Sure."

With that, Kuroo finally leaves the house with a goodbye.

Once the man is gone, Akaashi releases a sigh before he brings his hidden hand forward. The man is definitely going to be looking for this since he has been busy doing the posters for his group project. All that's left for Akaashi is that he needs to know when exactly Kuroo and Yamaguchi are planning to be at the library. Flipping his phone out, Akaashi begins to dial Sugawara's number.

Finally! Yamaguchi is done for today! There's something about today's class that made him super sleepy. He was really trying to stay awake throughout the two hours lecture but not even his classmate’s sour candy managed to help him.

But as soon as he steps out of the class, all of the sudden, his eyelids are less heavy. Hah! If this isn't peak student behaviour, he doesn't know what is. Glancing to his wristwatch, Kuroo must have arrived there already.

He's skipping his way a little too cheerful while making his way to the library. Today's a library date. Although, both of them are basically going to do their own thing but... just any time spent with Kuroo makes his heart flutters. Plus, it's not like he has never thought about library dates before. Thank all the shojo mangas for that imagination.

Once inside the library, he spots Kuroo waving his hand at him. With a huge grin, Yamaguchi fastens his steps to meet his boyfriend. "Hey!" Yamaguchi chirps, pulling the chair adjacent to Kuroo.

"Hey, Freckles. Got you something." Kuroo slides a bottle of guava juice to Yamaguchi on the table.

"Aww thanks. Have you been here long?"

The older shakes his head. "Not really. I haven't gotten my things out yet."

While Yamaguchi is taking out his laptop from the bag, a few of his papers fell down under the table. _Ugh, great_. Just when he is about to grab them, he sees such cute little socks wriggling under the table. "Didn't know you like Spiderman." Yamaguchi teases him. Then again, Yamaguchi has no place to have a say considering he has different cartoon socks in his closet.

"That's because I don't! I prefer Batman." Kuroo replies. He too already takes out his laptop.

"Really? How come you're wearing them?"

Kuroo wriggles his foot again under the table before answering. "This isn't mine. It's Toga’s."

At Toga's name, Yamaguchi is not sure himself why did he had a pause. Suddenly, he remembers how long Toga's hand was on Kuroo's thigh a few days ago. That action still doesn't sit well with Yamaguchi but he's been trying to push that thought away. Once again, he tries to dismiss this feeling. Sharing socks are normal! Why was he even bothered? "It's cute." Yamaguchi compliments.

The taller only shrugs. "I guess. Why are you so far away~" Kuroo whines. His foot below the table plays footsy with Yamaguchi's. The freckled boy chuckles as he grabs Kuroo's foot, successfully making Kuroo stares at him in horror. This could be a payback for all the time Kuroo had tickle his hips. Before Yamaguchi could torture Kuroo, unexpectedly, the chair next to him screeches and someone plops their ass on it. “Hello.”

"Suga?" Kuroo sits up straight after his foot has been released.

"We saw you two! Don't mind if we join in?" The grey-haired male grins at him. Even before Yamaguchi could answer, he's already taking out his laptop and pencil case from his bag. Apparently, he's not alone. Suddenly, the seat next to Yamaguchi’s other side and also on Kuroo's left are being occupied by the couple, Misaki and Yahaba.

"How come all of you are here?" Kuroo whines, a little annoyed that a date for two is becoming a group activity.

"We have work too!" Misaki shows Kuroo her sets of papers.

Kuroo really thought he finally had an alone time with his boyfriend. He was just about to brag to Yamaguchi regarding his posters that he had spent so much time working on it. "You guys are noisy. Sit somewhere else." Kuroo huffs.

"Oi, Kuroo Tetsurou! You were noisy yourself before we came here. Could it be..." Yahaba points accusingly at Kuroo then at Yamaguchi. "Are you guys on a date?!"

Yamaguchi's smile freezes at the question while Kuroo glares at the man. _Yes, they're on a date!_ Kuroo wanted to tell them. Instead, he just pushes Yahaba's hand and focuses back on his laptop. "Suit yourself then." As if it's not enough that his alone time got disrupted, Kuroo realized that he had left his mouse at home. "Just great. Yahaba, can I borrow your mouse?"

"Didn't bring it today." The brown-haired male lies.

 _Ugh_ , it's going to be a pain in the ass to do his work without the mouse.

While Kuroo and Yamaguchi aren't looking, the three newcomers share a knowing look and Sugawara types something in his phone. 2 minutes after he did, suddenly there's the fourth newcomer.

"Hey."

"Hey— _oh_? What are you doing here?"

The couple's eyes widen after seeing the most unlikely person to be here. "Toga?"

"Hey." The blond arrives at their table. It goes according to plan when Toga goes to sit at the empty seat next to Kuroo. All while, Yamaguchi remained silent. "He's helping me with my assignment. So I invited him here." Sugawara answers for Toga. The latter nods as he takes out his stuff from his bag.

This takes an unexpected turn of event. A little suspicious too considering Caveman has always been someone who would reject their offers in any occasion that requires him to leave his room. Other than his classes, of course. It wasn't him being rude, they all understand that. He's just built like that.

Somehow, now Kuroo kept seeing him outside quite frequently. Did something change while he went to his exchange programme?

 _Or could it be..._ Kuroo's eyes flicker to Yamaguchi.

Since those two reunited, Toga is a little different. He kept buying Yamaguchi snacks and what’s even weirder is that Yamaguchi lets him. If it's Kuroo, his own boyfriend, they would go back and forth bickering on who would pay.

Is it possible that Toga’s change... is for someone...?

"By the way, Kuroo. Did you left your mouse at home?" Toga asks with one hand inside his bag.

That successfully caught Kuroo off from his thoughts. "Ha? Oh, yeah. I did. Why?"

The other smiles before he takes out a blue mouse from his bag. "I saw it on the sofa. I thought you might need it."

The surprise on Kuroo's face is so apparent. Instantly, he hugs his mouse in relief. "Dude! How did you know I needed it?! It would be such a hassle if I didn't have this!"

"Just a hunch." Toga smiles as he pats Kuroo's shoulder. As accord to his plan, he lets his hand linger on Kuroo's shoulder a little long, enough to draw a reaction from Yamaguchi. The freckled boy didn't say anything but Toga can see how his lips are slowly puckering into a discreet pout. _How_ _fascinating_. He should step up his game. "Did you stay up doing your project?"

"Yeah, I did. How did you know that?" Kuroo replies.

"I saw you in the living room last night.” Toga explains. "Doesn’t your head hurts?"

Now that Toga had mentioned it, his head has been throbbing especially around his eyebrows. Obviously it's because he's been facing the laptop for so long. It's surprising that Toga even noticed because he had tried to hold it in the whole time. Yamaguchi would have flipped and asked him to go home if he knew. "Just a little." Kuroo answers.

Yamaguchi turns worried. "It does?! Should we go home?"

See? Kuroo is right. Now Yamaguchi is concerned over him and he will be for the whole evening. Any other day would’ve been fine but he knows Yamaguchi has some things to finish before the due date tomorrow. "I'm fine, Freckles. I can barely feel it."

Yamaguchi doesn't seem convinced. "But—”

"I can make it all better." Toga says, surprising them both. "Here. Lean back." The blond pushes Kuroo's head until he cranes it back and faces the ceiling. Then, Toga begins massaging Kuroo’s forehead with his fingers just above his eyebrows.

At first, Kuroo wanted to refuse but before he could, the relieving sensation of being massaged tastes like heaven after it’s been throbbing the whole noon. He ends up letting Toga does his own thing. "Feel better?"

"Yeess~ this is~ heaven~" Kuroo sighs contently.

"Gosh, you two. You look like a pair of a disgusting couple." Sugawara teases them. At the statement, Yamaguchi lets out an audible scoff under his breath.

"Shut up, Suga. Let me enjoy this in peace." Kuroo mutters but he is still much enjoying the bliss of Toga's fingers. If he knew Toga has this great skill, best believe he would pester Toga on the daily.

The freckled boy tries to keep his eyes on his laptop screen. However, the way his boyfriend and Toga is smiling to each other is… distracting. He doesn't know why he feels like this! If it were any other people, he wouldn't feel as bothered so why is he when it comes to Toga?! It doesn't help that Sugawara's last comment is just... irritating. Maybe it's because days ago the man was all over Kuroo and even now, he _still_ is.

 _You know what_ , he huffs focusing back on his assignment. Let's just not be bothered by it. It's just two friends helping each other out.

As if Sugawara's comment hasn't already ticked him off, Misaki leans to his side and whispers. "Don't they look good together?" The grip on Yamaguchi's pen hardens. Glancing to the front again, well, Kuroo _is_ having a blast of his life. _Tsk_. Even Yamaguchi can do that, he internally whines. "It’s not that hard to massage someone. I can do it to you if you want."

Misaki lets out an amused chuckle. "Really? How thoughtful."

Rolling his eyes, Yamaguchi is determined to finish his assignment as soon as possible.

Even as days go by, somehow Yamaguchi _still_ sees Toga around. The thing is he's not only appearing more, he's appearing all over Kuroo. At this point, Yamaguchi would be a fool to not see how Toga keeps purposely clinging onto _his_ man. Most of the time, Yamaguchi could keep a poker face but there are also times when Toga would laugh exceptionally loud at Kuroo's joke that it had Yamaguchi doing a double-take. Is the molecule joke really that funny?! For someone as observant as Kuroo, he's been awfully quiet about it. Not like Yamaguchi can even say anything either. It'll just make him look like a brat.

 _Ah, I don't know!_ Yamaguchi ruffles his hair in frustration before picking up his laptop and charger. He makes his way to Kuroo's apartment with his pyjamas and knocks on the front door. After a few seconds, Akaashi opens it.

"Akaashi!" Yamaguchi greets him merrily. "Kuroo and I are going to watch Harry Potter! Want to join?"

"Oh, I'm... actually going over to Bokuto's house." Akaashi says shyly.

Yamaguchi glances at the time on his phone. In this hour? It's pretty late. Oh, well. What can he say about those two lovebirds? "Sure. I guess I'll watch it with just Kuroo then." Now that he thinks about, Akaashi isn't wearing his normal sweatpants. He is dressed to go out.

"Enjoy your movie!" Akaashi wishes him before going out of the door. "Lock the door for me."

"Sure!"

Once done, Yamaguchi skips over to Kuroo's room for another movie night. They do this even before they got together. It has become _their_ thing to Yamaguchi's delight. Entering the room, Yamaguchi spots Kuroo lying down on his belly while on his phone.

"I'm here~" He announces playfully.

Seeing that his boyfriend has arrived, Kuroo throws his phone aside and opens his arms wide. "Ayy, my cute boyfriend has arrived!"

"God, stop it." Yamaguchi whines jokingly before joining Kuroo on the bed. As soon as he sits down, Kuroo gives him a peck on his cheek and turns to lie on his back. Even after many times the taller has done so, it always makes Yamaguchi warm in his cheeks. "Harry Potter is okay, right?"

"I don’t mind. It's your turn to choose the movie anyway." Kuroo replies as he hands Yamaguchi a pillow.

The thing that has changed between the movie nights then and now is the gap between them. Back then, Yamaguchi and Kuroo would sit side by side while watching the movie. But after they got together, Kuroo and his need to cuddle always spoon Yamaguchi in a hug. Of course, Yamaguchi can't say that he didn't like it.

He _loves_ it. Sometimes too much.

Like usual, Yamaguchi places the laptop on his thigh while he leans his back against Kuroo's chest. Yamaguchi remembers the first time they did that. It was a little awkward because both of them were nervous. Yamaguchi especially isn't used to it. But then, the horror movie that they were watching really did help them forget about their nervousness.

And now... it has become natural for both of them.

"Which movie is it?" Kuroo asks with one hand on Yamaguchi's hip and another in a bowl of snack.

"Half-blood prince."

"Ah, my least favourite." Kuroo replies.

How could Kuroo say that?! The 6th movie is his favourite. "You lack of taste!" Yamaguchi counters. Even so, he asks Kuroo again whether they should watch a different movie.

"I said it's my least favourite, not that I hate it. Let's still watch it." Kuroo assures him with a pat on his head. Well, if he says so. Yamaguchi is not even surprised if he doesn't make it to the end again.

Thus, for the next 30 minutes, their eyes are glued onto the laptop screen.

One of the best thing about cuddling with Kuroo is that his thumb loves to caress him whether it's on his hips, on his head or on his arms. It's just a little act of affection but Yamaguchi finds it extremely endearing.

They finally got to the part where Ron and Lavender kissed. Ugh, Yamaguchi has always hated that moment. The pure devastation on Hermione's face. Then, they have to watch the next few scenes of Lavender hogging Ron's time. Which reminds him... it's a little familiar. Just slightly.

If Kuroo isn't going to talk about it, then Yamaguchi will. "Kuroo." Yamaguchi calls his boyfriend.

The man hums in reply. "Yes?"

Choosing his words carefully, Yamaguchi doesn’t want to sound like he was angry. "Have you and Toga been _that_ close?"

Yamaguchi feels Kuroo's chest going down as he exhales. "Not really. But I think we just got closer this past few days."

 _Hah!_ Just like Yamaguchi had expected. Toga’s sudden clinginess is something new. Yamaguchi was afraid that he had read it wrongly but apparently, he isn't. "Any reason why?"

"I don't know myself. He wanted to change his ways, I guess." The way Kuroo barely gives a shit is infuriating Yamaguchi.

"Do you think that he likes you?"

Kuroo snorts as he pops another chip in his mouth. "Why would you think so?"

Yamaguchi is not sure if Kuroo's observatory skill has declined or he is just feigning ignorance at this point. "He follows you like a puppy, Kuroo. And he... is _very_ attached to you."

"Is he?"

Yamaguchi sits up then turns around to glare at the taller. At Yamaguchi's displeased look, Kuroo lets out a loud laugh. "Okay, okay. I know. I noticed too." He pulls Yamaguchi to lie back on his chest. "On the contrary to what you think, I think he has a motive on doing so."

"A motive?"

Kuroo nods. "He has never done that. And somehow, he only does that when _you_ are around."

"Me?!"

"Yeap. If he knows that you are here right now, he'll barge in and instead of going to you, he is going to me." Kuroo explains with a slight annoyance in his tone. Of course, it would be an insult to Kuroo if he didn't notice how Toga has been making himself noticeable for the past week. He had noticed it since the beginning. The only reason why Kuroo didn't say anything is because he wants to know what Toga’s motive is.

One thing for sure, it has something to do with Yamaguchi. "If anything, I think you're the one he likes."

Yamaguchi scoffs. "Very funny, Kuroo. You're the handsome one."

"And you're the one he bought countless snacks to. Should I start telling him to back off?" Kuroo retorts jokingly.

"Please don't." The freckled boy laughs as he hits Kuroo's hand. "That would've been so awkward for you two."

"It would. But Freckles," Kuroo plays with the coconut hair on the younger's head. "Are you perhaps... jealous?"

Instead of an answer, Yamaguchi elbows him lightly on his stomach. Is he jealous? Now, what kind of boyfriend would Yamaguchi be if he doesn’t feel the irritation climbing up his chest when someone is sticking to his boyfriend like a glue? What’s worse is that they live in the same house so Yamaguchi wouldn’t know what happened behind the closed doors. “If you know, then why bother asking?” He says with a huff.

The black-haired man laughs before he wraps his arm around Yamaguchi's shoulders and tugs him closer. "It's the first time I'm seeing you jealous, can't I enjoy it?"

 _No wonder he’s so happy_ , Yamaguchi internally groans. With a pout, Yamaguchi points to the laptop. "Whatever. Let's just watch the movie."

They continue to watch the movie again in silence. However, Kuroo really means it when he said the sixth movie of the series is his least favourite. His mind kept thinking of other things rather than the plot. "By the way, did you change your soap?"

At the mention of his new soap, Yamaguchi suddenly forgot that he is sulking. "I did! It's the same one as at your parent's house."

"Really?" Kuroo takes a whiff at his boyfriend’s neck, making Yamaguchi squirm because it tickles. "It smells really good."

"That's what I said!" Yamaguchi has repeatedly told him that he was looking for this fragrance. Thank God for Ayumi who told him what and where exactly to find it. Now, he smells so luxurious after a shower.

"You really smell good." Kuroo says again but this time he travels his nose along Yamaguchi's neck before planting a kiss on the skin. Yamaguchi thought it would be a normal kiss but Kuroo's lips linger above his skin just a little longer than usual. "Hey, Yamaguchi." Kuroo mutters. His voice suddenly drops a few octaves lower. "This movie is really boring."

Yamaguchi gulps, feeling Kuroo’s breath tickling his ear. "I asked you if we should watch another movie and you refused.”

The other hums as he slides Yamaguchi's long hair to the side to expose the younger's nape. "I don't feel like watching anything right now." An unexpected kiss is placed on the nape. Slowly, Kuroo's hand goes to close Yamaguchi's laptop and casts it aside. There’s no objection from the younger which is good.

Once the laptop is on the table, Kuroo intertwines their fingers together. "Have I told you that you are very adorable?"

"Too many times to count." Yamaguchi chuckles, leaning his head to the side. "But I'm not complaining."

"I'm glad." Kuroo whispers in response. By now, their faces are very close together and Yamaguchi knew at some point of their movie nights, it will turn into this.

Kuroo wasted no time and dips his face down to claim Yamaguchi's lips. Feeling the same way, Yamaguchi welcomes it greatly because other than Kuroo himself, the latter's kisses are just too hard to resist. It makes Yamaguchi wants to curse at how boldly Kuroo's lips move against his. The knuckles of Yamaguchi's free hand goes to brush Kuroo's cheek and he can feel Kuroo's grip on his hip tightens.

"Maybe you should show me more boring movies." Kuroo mutters when he pulls away. If it leads to this, Yamaguchi wouldn’t mind making a list of it. Yamaguchi tries to keep up with Kuroo's pace because his boyfriend’s needy lips never stop moving and this type of kisses always make Yamaguchi loses his breath fast. "Don't insult the movie." Yamaguchi whispers in between his breaths as he pulls Kuroo's nape again. They’ve been pressing and pulling their lips for a while, drawing sounds that completely turns them on. When Yamaguchi pulls away, Kuroo continues his kisses on Yamaguchi's ears then down his neck. The freckled boy sighs as the feeling of Kuroo's lips sends goosebumps all over his skin.

"Turn around." Kuroo mumbles above his skin.

"Huh?"

"I said turn around." He repeats.

Yamaguchi obliges and kneels facing Kuroo. Suddenly, Kuroo’s hand grabs Yamaguchi’s thigh and pulls him forward until the younger is straddling on Kuroo's lap. Before Yamaguchi could yelp, Kuroo kisses him again, successful eating the sound. Instinctively, Yamaguchi opens his mouth to deepen their kiss and wraps his arms around Kuroo.

This is such a dangerous position for him but Yamaguchi says to hell with it.

When Yamaguchi's lungs are in need of air again, Kuroo pulls away but latches his lips under Yamaguchi's jaw. Kuroo leaves just a kiss there before moving down, pampering open-mouth kisses from the neck then along Yamaguchi’s shoulders. Unconsciously, Yamaguchi cranes his neck to the side while his hand runs across Kuroo's hair.

" _Freckles_ ," Kuroo pauses. The way Kuroo calls his nickname sends shivers all over Yamaguchi’s spine. "Can I leave a mark?"

Yamaguchi didn't realize he had his eyes closed until he opens them to stare at Kuroo. "What?"

"I'll make it somewhere they barely see." Kuroo pleads with twinkling eyes.

That's a very risky offer. Not to mention a hickey will last for days and Yamaguchi will need to hide it from everyone. However, as a hassle as it may sound, Yamaguchi can't refuse the temptation so he nods.

Going up to Yamaguchi's throat, Kuroo plants a short kiss before he goes a little lower until at the junction of Yamaguchi's neck and shoulder. Kuroo gives a couple of pecks to entice him before finally latching his lips on the skin and begin sucking. _Hard_. Yamaguchi might have underestimated the pleasure he would get but it feels like his nerves are on edge. Kuroo then moves below and he stops just above Yamaguchi's collarbones. Once again, Kuroo gives a little lick before he sucks on the freckled skin, making Yamaguchi gasps.

Kuroo loves it. He loves to hear Yamaguchi's uneven breathing as his hand squeezes Kuroo's hair firmly. At this spot, he sucks even harder, successfully drawing a moan from Yamaguchi. _Fuck!_ Couldn't take any longer, Kuroo brings his face up and tugs Yamaguchi into another kiss. One of Kuroo’s hand holds Yamaguchi's jaw while another roams freely from Yamaguchi's shoulder and down to his back. " _Yamaguchi_." Kuroo groans as he draws Yamaguchi forward until it's body pressed against body.

There's an alarm ringing in Yamaguchi's head but he keeps ignoring it and nibbles on Kuroo's lower lip.

Once their lips are apart, Kuroo goes back to the first hickey he formed. At the same place, he sucks the red mark again so that the mark would be darker. More visible. Just thinking about Yamaguchi going around with his mark hiding from people's eyes is so fucking sexy. _His_. Yamaguchi is his. Kuroo manages to draw another whine from Yamaguchi before the younger lifts Kuroo's jaw then covers Kuroo's lips with his palm. At the sudden break of momentum, Kuroo looks confusedly at the panting Yamaguchi.

"This is too dangerous." Yamaguchi pants heavily. For some reason, tonight, Yamaguchi feels a little too sensitive than usual. He can feel the heat pooling down in his lower region and if Kuroo continues, it's going to be embarrassing for him. "If we go more—"

Yamaguchi didn't even get to finish his sentence when he feels something wet against his hand. He was about to pull his hand back but Kuroo manages to grab it firmly, making it stay still. Maintaining their eye contact, Kuroo starts kissing the younger’s fingers before his tongue darts out to lick in the spaces between them.

Yamaguchi feels his heart racing at how Kuroo's eyes are showing satisfaction just by Yamaguchi's fingers and it's really making the situation in his pants worse. "Fuck, _Kuroo_." Yamaguchi groans.

Kuroo smirks when he sees how the freckled boy is barely holding it together. Abandoning Yamaguchi's fingers, Kuroo's palm goes to slide from his wrist and down to his arms. He adores the little bumps on Yamaguchi's skin because Kuroo knows that his kisses are riling the younger up. "Do you..." Kuroo brings Yamaguchi's knuckle to his lips. "Do you want to do _it_?"

Yamaguchi feels like all the air escaped his lung. "Kuroo..."

"Only if you want to. If you want to stop here, we can. Just say it and I’ll follow." Kuroo gives him an assuring smile. It would be a lie if Yamaguchi said that he hadn't thought about having sex with Kuroo. God, he does now more than ever. But actually doing it seems much more nerve-wracking than just thinking about it.

However, the way Kuroo's thumb is brushing his hips in assurance, the way Kuroo stares at him with love and lust in his eyes, how can Yamaguchi refuses his touch? He wants all of Kuroo the way Kuroo wants him.

And Yamaguchi would gladly surrender to Kuroo.

With a gentle smile, Yamaguchi leans forward and places a tender kiss on Kuroo's forehead. His hand cups Kuroo's jaw and lightly brush the latter’s cheek. "Okay. I want to do it too..."

Kuroo's smile widens. "You sure?"

The freckled boy nods and bops their nose together. Everything just feels right at this moment. This bubble of happiness he feels in his heart, it’s overwhelming. "Positive."

"If you say so." Kuroo replies and in a blink of an eye, Kuroo manages to flip their positions where Yamaguchi is now lying on his back while Kuroo is hovering over him. Their lips find each other again for the umpteenth time but this time, Yamaguchi feels something poking his at his lips. Without much hesitance, Yamaguchi opens his mouth to give access and both of their tongues brush against each other. " _Mmmh_." Kuroo moans at the pleasure of the contact.

If Kuroo is already losing himself, Yamaguchi is a whole mess. Kuroo unlocks their lips so he could decorate kisses along Yamaguchi's throat, then collarbones and until the younger's chest. All while, his hands are roaming around every part of Yamaguchi's exposed skin, trying to feel him up.

"Kuroo, the lights." Yamaguchi croaks out.

Ah... of course. It certainly understandable if Yamaguchi prefers it with the lights off. Stretching his hands to the night stand, Kuroo clicks off his night lamp.

Even though the room is dark, but it isn’t pitch black as the moon is fortunately very bright tonight. It's a blessing because Kuroo can see Yamaguchi's face clearly. He can see the face that the freckled boy make as Kuroo makes love to him.

It was Kuroo's first time in a long time but he takes it slow, savouring every touch on that freckled skin. His hands wanders at the places he weren't given permission to touch before. It's driving both of them crazy.

God, he's beautiful. Yamaguchi is so beautiful. The stars on his body are beautiful. His cries of pleasure are beautiful.

That night, Kuroo embraces every part of Yamaguchi while chanting how lucky he is to have Yamaguchi in his mind.

Knock knock knock!

_"Kuroo! Yamaguchi!"_

The two who are cuddling on the bed shifts a little at the loud voice shouting behind the door.

 _"Oi! Yamaguchi! Did you forget we are grocery shopping today?”_ Sugawara shouts have gotten louder. Yamaguchi is the first one to sit up. As soon as he did, he felt a slight pain at his lower abdomen. Ah, crap. He needs to buy painkillers later.

 _"Why is the door even locked?"_ Sugawara huffs in annoyance.

After fully registered Sugawara's voice, Yamaguchi instantly panics as he shakes Kuroo to wake up. "Shit. Kuroo, wake up! Suga is outside." The man next to him groans as he pulls closer two pillows on each side of his head.

Abandoning his boyfriend, Yamaguchi limps to the bathroom first to clean himself, not forgetting to pick up his boxers on his way. Meanwhile Kuroo is taking a sweet time to get up. Even when Yamaguchi is out of the bathroom, Kuroo is still unmoving from the bed. "Kuroo, for goodness sake, wake up!"

Yamaguchi goes to hide the bottle of lube in the drawer before picking up his pants to wear.

_"Oi! You two!"_

"We're awake!" Yamaguchi shouts back. At least he needs to stop Sugawara from shouting.

_"Come outside! Akaashi brought us food from Bokuto’s home. It's almost finished!"_

"Okay!" When Yamaguchi hears Sugawara's leaving footsteps, he sighs in relief. Thank God. But wait... did he say Akaashi brought food? Oh man, there's a probability that everyone is outside. This group of friends is very passionate when it comes free food. They could be on their deathbed but as soon as they hear free food, they would travel by train just to have a taste.

Opening the door slightly, he peeks outside to find that other than his neighbours, Hisoka and Misaki are also there. Oh, great. Not all of them are here. But still, that’s 5 out of 9 people. Closing back the door, he glances over his shoulders and Kuroo is finally sitting up. "Morning, Freckles." The latter smiles while rubbing his eye.

As cute as it is to wake up to a wild hair Kuroo, Yamaguchi can't think straight when he is in trouble. Standing in front of the mirror, Yamaguchi grimaces at the red and purple mark on his neck, collarbone and chest. He's positive that if he turns around, he'll find more of them. Even after wearing his pyjamas, Yamaguchi mentally face-palms himself when his top does nothing in hiding the hickeys.

He can't go out like this! He should've woke up earlier to escape to his room.

Instead of sharing the same concern like how Yamaguchi is, the black-haired man is grinning as he stands up from the bed. "Damn, don't you look beautiful with them?" He hoots, obviously referring to the hickeys. Yamaguchi only gives him a pointed look before Kuroo chuckles. "Okay. Okay. Just borrow my clothes." Kuroo says as he is already next to his wardrobe. "Will a hoodie do?"

"I guess." Yamaguchi replies unsurely. They're going to be suspicious for sure that Yamaguchi is wearing Kuroo's hoodie. And to make matters worse, Kuroo hands him a Nekoma hoodie. Ah, who cares! That'll do rather than letting his friends see the marks.

"I'll go out first okay?" Yamaguchi tells him, almost ready to go out.

"Wait." Kuroo stops him before Yamaguchi could turn the doorknob. To his surprise, Kuroo suddenly pulls the back of his head forward and Yamaguchi feels a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you." Kuroo mumbles out of the blue with such a tender gaze.

Yamaguchi is a little daze. "For what?"

"Nothing in particular. Just you being the amazing you."

Yamaguchi's cheeks reddened at the sudden compliment. Kuroo doesn't have to say it like _that_. Now he's not sure what to reply. Apparently, Kuroo can see that so he opens the bedroom door and pushes Yamaguchi forward.

Now that Yamaguchi is out of the room, everyone is staring at him. "Oh, Yamaguchi. Come eat!" Misaki hollers for him to sit down. With every step, Yamaguchi laments to walk to the kitchen. As he sits down carefully on the stool at the countertop, Akaashi hands him a plate. “Bokuto’s mother stopped by yesterday. We had so many leftovers.”

“Thanks.” Yamaguchi mutters.

"How was the movie night yesterday?" Akaashi asks.

The freckled boy almost chokes on his drink but he composes himself. "It's Harry Potter. So, I guess it's good."

Akaashi hums as a reply. Whether his friend realized that he is wearing a different shirt from yesterday, Yamaguchi doesn't know. But to be safe, Yamaguchi quickly changes the subject. "What's Hisoka and Misaki doing here?"

"They just got back from a seminar this morning. For the 2nd session tomorrow, Misaki realized she left her book the other day which is now with Suga." Akaashi fills him in.

Oh... No wonder they're here. On any other days, Yamaguchi wouldn't even question because it's completely normal for anyone to show up unannounced without any purpose other than ‘I'm bored at home.’ But today is a little too risky for that.

"Hey, Yamaguchi." Misaki calls him all over from the living room. "Are you wearing Kuroo's hoodie?"

Everyone's eyes that were on the screen of the TV automatically turn to the big ’NEKOMA’ plastered on his back. Yamaguchi mentally curses although this is to be expected. Even Akaashi pauses from his dishwashing to look at his top.

"... Yeah. I felt a little chilly today." He lies. There's one person's gaze that Yamaguchi tries his best to avoid. Sometimes Yamaguchi forgets that other than Sugawara, Hisoka too knew that Kuroo likes him and if there’s one person who is likely to find out about them, it would be either Sugawara or him first.

The latter is the one he fret the most.

The others in the living room couldn't say anything further. Although it's a little fishy but sharing clothes isn't a rare occurrence between them. But this is Yamaguchi and Kuroo.... of course, Sugawara and Misaki are sharing suggestive looks to each other.

"Hey." Kuroo finally arrives in the living room.

"The food is on the counter." Sugawara points to the kitchen.

The black-haired man only nods as he sits on the bean bag. He'll eat it later. Reminiscing about last night, Kuroo can't help the dampened smile on his face. Just thinking about Yamaguchi’s skin and his little whimpers, _arghh_ his boyfriend was so cute!

"Why do you look so happy?" Sugawara squints at Kuroo's blissful expression.

"Can't I be happy in the morning?" Kuroo counters but the smile is not leaving his face.

Misaki snorts as she places her empty plate on the table. "First of all, it's noon. And second, is it cause your _boyfriend_ is wearing your clothes?" She smirks.

"Psh! Stop messing around." Kuroo waves his hand to dismiss the claim. However, his eyes fall onto Yamaguchi wearing his Nekoma hoodie and he didn't realize how happy this view would make him. "But doesn't he look good with it? Imagine Freckles in Nekoma."

His boyfriend in _his_ hoodie. He bets Yamaguchi would smell like him too. Kuroo internally squeals at that fact. Kuroo was giggling while the other two only roll their eyes in annoyance. But, his laughter comes to a stop as soon as his eyes meet Hisoka’s glaring ones. It’s not even subtle, the man is outwardly judging Kuroo with his eyes.

Casting his gaze anywhere but him, Kuroo decides to ignore the laser directed to him.

"Argh. That's messed up." Sugawara groans after checking his phone. "I think I tanked my quiz last week."

"How so?"

The grey-haired male exasperates before throwing his phone aside. "The quiz was so hard. Seriously, what do I need to do to have a little compassionate from my lecturer. How do you get your grades so good, Misaki?"

"Just do what I do, Suga." Misaki says. "Witchcraft."

Suga scoffs as he nudges playfully at Misaki. "So what? Do I need to find a virgin to sacrifice to the devil? We all know this group are raging horny bastards in secret."

Misaki ponders. "What about Akaashi?"

This had Hisoka snorts as she had just uttered something ridiculous. "Please, he's dating Bokuto. The man can't go a day without Akaashi."

"Okay, you've got a point." Sugawara replies. "I don't know who else. Yamaguchi, maybe?"

"Oh, yeah! He might. He always looks a little off guard with Suga's dirty jokes." Misaki seconds this.

Tsk, how funny of them to say that, Kuroo chuckles to himself. This timing... just yesterday Kuroo had one of the greatest night of his life with Yamaguchi. Anyhow, they both are wrong. "Yamaguchi's not a virgin." "Tadashi is not a virgin."

Both Kuroo and Hisoka utter at the same time.

Suddenly, the temperature in the living room dropped as Kuroo and Hisoka gape at each other. Even the other two are frozen in their spot.

"How did you—"

"How did you—"

Both of them said the same thing at the same time again! The tension between them thickens as Hisoka glares accusingly at Kuroo. "What do you mean how? I was his _boyfriend_."

There was silence between them. Not the awkward kind. But the one that the people in the 1800s would duel with their guns type of silence. Without sparing a second, Sugawara and Misaki carry their plates and flee to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, the twin towers are still very much in a staring competition.

Kuroo didn't reply immediately. He had to process Hisoka's word clearly before he braves a smile on his face. "Right. I forgot about that. Yamaguchi once told me that he isn't. That’s uh… that’s how I know." Kuroo forces out a laugh.

The other however doesn't seem to buy it. But what else can Hisoka say? His eyes are still squinting at Kuroo as if he is suspicious of him. Kuroo can't lie, he understands if Hisoka is. Kuroo only meant for the sentence to be in his head but he accidentally utters those words out loud.

"I guess you two are close enough to talk about that stuff." Hisoka looks away and back to the TV. Kuroo only gives him an insincere smile as he thinks back to Hisoka’s words. From his words, does that mean those two had done it before?

Kuroo's jaw clenched at the thought. All this time Kuroo had never actually wondered if Yamaguchi is a virgin. Even yesterday, it didn't cross his mind whether it was Yamaguchi's first time or not. But now... he can't stop imagining Hisoka and Yamaguchi doing it. Ahhhhh, how it burns in his heart! Well, yeah Kuroo has seen them kissing before but but but but but but just the mental image of Hisoka and Yamaguchi in a bedroom infuriates Kuroo so much and he can't even show it on his face right now.

Speaking of it, the man in question arrives and he sits next to Hisoka. "What are we watching?" Yamaguchi asks innocently.

"Sendai Frogs vs MSBY. Your favourite team."

As a contrast to how Hisoka talked to Kuroo, the man is talking rather softly to Yamaguchi. He doesn't have to look so tenderly at Yamaguchi but here he is, teasing Yamaguchi how the Sendai Frogs are going to lose which draws a whine and a giggle from the freckled boy.

What’s he is so nice for? Aren’t exes should be at each other’s throat? Ugh, whatever. "I'm going to shower." Kuroo huffs as he leaves off from the bean bag.

Hisoka stares at the retreating back before he shakes his head. "I’ll take my leave too. Need to print some pages for tomorrow's seminar." Hisoka says as he stands up. "Misaki! Do you want me to print a set for you as well?"

The woman hiding in the kitchen nods gratefully. "Thank you!!!"

Since Yamaguchi had just finished his lunch too, he excuses himself to go back to his room. The faster he escapes, the quicker he can apply his foundation on his bruised skin.

"I'll go first!" Yamaguchi waves them goodbye before disappearing.

"Okay, goodbye— what the fuck was that just now?!" Misaki turns to Akaashi and Sugawara with wide eyes.

Akaashi who had totally missed out the tension asks in curiosity. "What? What?"

"I think they're doing it!" She exclaims.

"Doing what?"

"That." Sugawara making dirty implications with his hands. "You didn't see how he and Hisoka were about to go off at each other." Thinking back at Hisoka's death glare and Kuroo's tight lips, that was chilling.

Akaashi is obviously surprised by the revelation. If what they said were true, then it makes sense! Why Yamaguchi came here yesterday with a different shirt and then he's wearing Kuroo's hoodie the next morning. Furthermore, the freckled boy keeps adjusting his collar. "You don't think they're... friends with benefits?

Both Sugawara and Misaki gasp out loud. "Oh my God, you're on to something!" Misaki covers her mouth in shock. "That's probably why they didn't tell us."

 _Is it really_ , Sugawara wonders. If they’re really just sex buddies, then what about Kuroo's feelings towards Yamaguchi? That doesn't sound too good... _wait_! Nah, Yamaguchi wouldn't do that to Kuroo. Right! They both know being friends with benefits won’t work when feelings are involved.

...UNLESS, both of them agrees that nothing will happen in the future so they agreed on just physical relationship. _Oh!_ That's definitely possible. Aaaaaa! He's not sure whether to congratulate his friends or send condolences for their doom.

_There_.

Yamaguchi stares at his no longer visible hickeys on his skin. This foundation really works wonders. It will take a few days for the colour to go down. Damn, he's just glad that the weather is getting chillier so he has an excuse to wear thick clothes.

Heading out to the living room, Sugawara isn't home yet. _Should I go there as well?_

As soon as Yamaguchi opens his front door, he's startled to see Toga who is about to open the door of his own apartment. Due to the sound of Yamaguchi's door opening, the other looks over his shoulder and finds Yamaguchi staring. "Oh, hey, Yamaguchi."

"Toga..." Yamaguchi mutters. Somehow, Yamaguchi is reminded at all the things that Toga has been doing these past few days. Going back in there, Yamaguchi will surely have to look at the taller flirting with his boyfriend again and again.

Kuroo might not see it as a big deal but if Toga really likes Kuroo, then the other will only get hurt.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Yamaguchi asks, pointing inside of his house.

Toga ponders a little before he shrugs. "Sure." The man says as he makes his way into Yamaguchi’s apartment. This isn't the first time but out of the time he's been living in this building, it's rare to come here especially without an invitation from Sugawara.

"Do you like mocha?" Toga suddenly asks.

"Huh? They're pretty okay. Why?"

The blond then hands Yamaguchi the cup that he has been holding. "This is a little too sweet for me. You can have this. Be careful, it's hot."

At the unexpected gift, Yamaguchi bafflingly accepts the drink. He’s right. It is a little hot in his hands.

"So, what did you want to talk to me?"

Right, Yamaguchi prepares himself. "I'll just go straight to the point. Toga, do you... perhaps like Kuroo?" Yamaguchi asks with a serious face.

Internally, Toga celebrates that it is finally happening. It's quicker than he thought. Finally, the days where he has to force himself out of the room will end. "And if I say _'yes'_?"

Yamaguchi flinches at Toga's answer. It is as he had expected, Toga really likes him. "I see." Clearing his throat, Yamaguchi tries to keep a poker face. "I'm telling this so you don't get hurt but Kuroo has someone that he likes."

"It doesn't matter." Toga's reply comes instantly. "As long as he isn't dating anyone."

The freckled boy got tongue-tied. Well, if one doesn't know the real situation, they're not wrong. But... the truth is Kuroo is not available. And Kuroo’s boyfriend is right in front of him! "I don't think... Kuroo appreciates your persistence."

Toga tilts his head in question. "Did he tell you that?"

Uh, not exactly. But.... Yamaguchi just wants Toga to maintain a respectful distance from his boyfriend. Now that he has the confirmation that Toga likes Kuroo, there's no way Yamaguchi could bear watching those two any further!

Whether he wants it or not, this is the best course for all three of them.

"Toga, there's something I have to tell you. Actually..." he pauses. Meanwhile, Toga waits expectantly of Yamaguchi's next words. "I'm actually… dating Kuroo. And I know this might be disheartening for you and I'm sorry. But... we are together." Yamaguchi looks guiltily at the taller. The blond didn't say a word as he just... watches him. Oh God, he must be breaking in the inside, Yamaguchi sympathizes with him.

However, Toga suddenly laughs to Yamaguchi's confusion. "I guess they were right." He shakes his head.

"...huh?"

"Your friends. They think that you are denying your feelings towards Kuroo." Toga states with a relieved breath.

At the revelation, Yamaguchi lets out a shriek. "What?! What's going on?"

The other smiles before he holds both of Yamaguchi's shoulder. "Yamaguchi. I don't actually like Kuroo. I never did."

Yamaguchi blinks his eyes in confusion. "You don't? But you've been flirting with him."

"All this time, it was a setup. Your friends thought that if I were to make you jealous, you would realise your feelings to Kuroo. Turns out you are already dating him."

"Hold on." Yamaguchi takes a step back. "Who is setting this up again?"

"Your friends. Most of them were in it."

 _Oh my God!_ They were on their tails for this past week?! How come Yamaguchi didn't notice! Suddenly everything makes sense. From Toga's behaviour to Kuroo's observations. Damn, his friends are really something! And here Yamaguchi thought they were doing so well at keeping the relationship hidden.

Emitting a laugh, Yamaguchi rubs his forehead in disbelief. "Why on Earth did you agree? This is such a stupid plan. They should have confronted me straight up. God, this is embarrassing."

"That's what I said too! But Suga said this will really help you. And I want to help ease your burden." Toga replies in a shy tone.

 _Aww, he's doing it for me?_ "Is it because you think that you owe me?" Yamaguchi mutters as he rests his palms on his own chest in awe.

Bashfully, Toga nods.

"You don't have to." To think that Caveman would go out of his way like this to help him even when it sounds so stupid. Yamaguchi can see his determination. Of course, he no longer harbours any hard feelings to the taller. "Let's call it even then." Yamaguchi offers him a handshake.

"Hmm?"

Without waiting for Toga, Yamaguchi takes the latter's hand and clasps it with his. "From today onwards, you don't owe me anything. Let's just move forward freely, okay? You don't have to keep feeling guilty."

There's a wider smile forming on Toga's face. Maybe accepting this proposition really isn't a bad idea. The outcome he gets is worth all the times he has to socialize outside. Shaking the shorter man's hand, Toga nods in agreement.

Just when Yamaguchi was about to move again, he feels a jolt of pain at his ass which resulted in him dropping the cup, making it spill after hitting the ground. The water shot up and falls all over Yamaguchi's foot and this cause Yamaguchi to jump backwards. However, as he does so, he accidentally tripped backwards and due to that, he grabs the first thing that is the closest to him and that "thing" happens to be Toga's front shirt.

The next thing they knew, both of them lost their balance and fall on the floor with a loud thud and scream. Yamaguchi falls on his ass and back but unfortunately, Toga falls onto his knees and palms. "Ah!" Toga winces at his pained knee.

Yamaguchi wanted to cry. As if his ass wasn’t already in pain, this is twice the pain at his bottom. "I'm sorry!" He apologises although he is hurt himself. "Can you get up?" Yamaguchi asks.

Toga exhales heavily before he nods. "I need a moment. My knees—"

Turns out Toga doesn’t have a moment. Out of a sudden, the front door of the house opens and his friends come barging in. "What happened? We heard a loud—" Sugawara didn't finish his sentence as he gapes.

There on the floor, Toga and Yamaguchi is in a rather intimate position. _Yamaguchi, not Toga too??!!_

Turning to Kuroo who is also with him, the man's hand balled into a fist as he marches down to pull Toga off Yamaguchi. "I knew it!" Poor Toga is suddenly being shoved on the sofa. Kuroo helps his boyfriend up then proceeds to hide him behind himself. "I knew you were just flirting with me to get to him!"

Yamaguchi holds Kuroo's arm. "Wait, Kuroo it's not—"

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" Another round of gasps. _Oh, shit!_ Kuroo accidentally blurts it out. But he can't help it! He has been putting up Toga's flirtations knowing well enough it is intended for Yamaguchi and not him. And then there's Hisoka too who made his mood in shambles even more. There's only much jealousy Kuroo can handle.

"Kuroo!" Yamaguchi slaps the man's shoulder. "That's not what happened! I fell and he got dragged along!"

"Eh?!"

Glancing to Toga, the man is wincing in pain as he clutches his knees. Pushing Kuroo aside, Yamaguchi goes to help Toga sit up.

"Wait... He's not... jumping on you?" Kuroo asks, slowly feeling himself becoming smaller.

"What is wrong with you?" Toga asks he stands up wobbly. "Damn, I'm done with all of you. I'm going back to my room." Toga huffs then he staggers out of the house.

Yamaguchi shouts an apology before he glares at Kuroo. "What was that?"

"What were _you_ doing with him alone?" Kuroo places his hands on his hips.

"Me? I was just trying to talk to him about you two. And apparently, it was our friends' idea to make him flirt with you all along." Yamaguchi points to the three people who were almost out of the door.

"You guys?" Kuroo steps forward.

Instead of facing head-on, Akaashi and Misaki push Sugawara forward and point to him, insisting that it is all the grey-haired male's idea. "Ha ha ha. Well, it's uh... we can explain." But then, Sugawara remembers Kuroo's words moments ago. "You two! You two didn't tell us that you got together!"

"Yeah!" Misaki backs him up. "If we didn't do this, we wouldn't have known. I thought we were friends!"

Kuroo pinches his nose bridge. "We have our reason to hide it from you all."

"It's my fault." Yamaguchi strides until he is next to Kuroo. "He wanted to tell you guys but I just... wasn't ready to go public yet."

"Why?" Akaashi steps forward.

Yamaguchi glances to Kuroo briefly. The man gives him an encouraging nod to which Yamaguchi is very grateful. "I didn't want to make things awkward between everyone. And... I'm afraid of what you guys would say."

"Oh, sweetie." Misaki approaches him. "If anything we would be happy for you two. Did you know your silence literally birthed so many theories surrounding you two?"

"Yeah, the recent one was we thought you two were fuck buddies."

"What?!" Kuroo exclaims. "How did I get such nosy friends?"

"Shut up. You would have done the same." Sugawara rolls his eyes.

Now that the cat is out of the bag, a part of Yamaguchi feels relieved. It's really just as simple as A B C. It wasn't anything complicated but it was Yamaguchi's insecurities that is preventing him from telling them. Since it's already out, he just have to go through with it. Plus, seeing their positive reaction, it definitely reassures Yamaguchi a little. "I... Thank you." Yamaguchi smiles as he snakes his arm around Kuroo's waist.

"Wait, how long has this been going on?" Akaashi asks, pointing at the two of them.

"Uh... 2 weeks?" Yamaguchi answers.

Sugawara hums. "Fairly recently. Anyhow, it's good that you two finally stop beating around the bush. Just so you know, Hisoka and Mari isn’t part of this.”

 _Oh…?_ “They aren’t?”

"Yeah. They are still unaware as far as I’m concern. Does this mean that Hisoka can't know?"

At Misaki's question, the couple falls quiet. Now that most of them have already known, shouldn't Hisoka know too? It wouldn't be a good feeling to be the only one left out. Plus, if he were to find out from someone else, Hisoka would feel a little hurt. "I'll tell him myself." Yamaguchi mutters.

"Anything you want." Kuroo replies with a little caress on the younger's head.

"Oh, wow. We _do_ have another couple in our group." Sugawara exasperates dramatically. "This just makes me miss Daichi a lot more. Gahh! Can't he move here?" With that, everyone starts going back to Kuroo's unit except for Yamaguchi. He said he'll stay here for a while. There are some things that Yamaguchi needs to think through.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Kuroo asks in worry.

Yamaguchi nods as he holds Kuroo's hand. "I’ll be fine. Will join you guys later.”

"Alright. I'll be just across the hall, okay?"

"Okay."

Kuroo gives him a peck on his temple before he closes the door. The taller understands that Yamaguchi probably needs time to think about what to say to Hisoka. Although Kuroo wants to say that Yamaguchi doesn't owe him anything, but this is Yamaguchi they're talking about. The man is way too nice for his own good.

Entering his own place, Sugawara, Misaki and Akaashi are discussing something in the kitchen. Kuroo arrives just in time as the woman pulls Kuroo to sit down. "You, mister-not-single-anymore! How the hell did you and Yamaguchi get together? Right under our noses!"

"Tsk, what do you mean?" Kuroo dramatically places one hand on his chest. "This is Kuroo Tetsuro. What is it that I can't do?"

Misaki scowls as she throws a used tissue on Kuroo's face. "As if! Suga told us that Yamaguchi rejected you at first!"

"Suga! Can you at least keep that a secret?" Kuroo groans in protest. "Well, it was certainly not easy. But after a while, he finally said yes."

"To think the fight between both of you during study week was a love quarrel." Akaashi shakes his head in disbelief. "Though, I did expect for you two to get together eventually."

Of course, Akaashi would. If Kuroo remembers correctly, Akaashi was one of the firsts to tease him and Yamaguchi together. "How about you all? Were we that bad at keeping it on the low?"

"No, not at all." Misaki states as contrary to his belief. "We knew that there was a lot of drama surrounding you and Yamaguchi. But we didn't think it was because you liked him."

"Yeah, and if it weren't for the picture that Misaki found, we would still be clueless."

Kuroo's face turns surprised. "Picture? The photo strip? It's with you guys?" That photo had suddenly gone missing although Kuroo remembers clearly he had kept it in his bag. He was pretty devastated that he can’t find it. So, it was with them all this time?!

"It's with me." Misaki raises her hand. She walks around the kitchen counter to pick up the book on the sofa in the living room.

"We wanted to give it to you but we’re not sure how or when the right time is." Sugawara adds.

Not at all that Kuroo expects that the picture would fall in the wrong hands. Then again, he can't really say 'wrong hands'. If it weren't for how they got the picture, Yamaguchi and he would still be sneaking around behind their backs.

Good thing that the cat is out of the bag. Though... Kuroo has to apologise to Caveman. Ah! That was so embarrassing of him.

"Shit!" Misaki curses out loud. Instantly, the others whip their heads to look at the terrified-looking woman.

"What's wrong?"

Misaki turns around then flips her book upside down before shaking it vigorously. They're not exactly sure what they're supposed to be looking at. "Suga. You saw me put the photo in between the pages in the book, right?"

"Yeah. Wait, is it not there?"

Misaki falls into a realization and she immediately flips to the first page of the book. Her name isn't at the top right corner of the page where she usually writes it. Instead, at the bottom of the page, there's Hisoka's name messily written.

"Fuck, I think Hisoka accidentally took my book."

Yamaguchi was still in his thoughts when suddenly the doorbell rings. That's odd. Even if the door is locked, Sugawara would have the key to unlock it. Nevertheless, Yamaguchi walks to the door.

"Hey— _oh_." Yamaguchi finds himself startled by Hisoka's appearance at his doorstep. Unlike his usual smile when he greets him, Hisoka's face looks serious. Even his forehead is sweating as if he had run a marathon. "Oh, Hisoka. What's wrong?"

Instead of answering immediately, Hisoka pulls out something from his book and hands it to Yamaguchi. "I think this is yours."

Taking the item into his hand, Yamaguchi almost chokes on his spit when he realizes it's the picture he and Kuroo took on their date. What's worse is that this is the most intimate one out of all. "Hisoka, I..."

"You're together with him, aren't you?" Hisoka asks. Even when the taller smiles a little but Yamaguchi knew him long enough to distinguish a sincere one to a forced one.

It's bound to happen anyway. Carefully, Yamaguchi nods his head. "Yes." He answers, eyes barely looking at his ex. "For a while now."

Surprisingly, Hisoka chuckles. It looks like he is as speechless as Yamaguchi is. At last, Hisoka tries to give him a wider smile. "That's great news." He scratches the back of his head. "Does Tsukishima know about it?"

Ah... about that...

"Not yet. But he will soon." Yamaguchi replies.

"Oh, cool. Cool." Hisoka exhales a little too heavily.

This was what Yamaguchi had been afraid of. He didn't want this awkward air to fill between them again now that they are already on good terms. But he guesses it is inevitable. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. The others just knew about it too."

"Nah, that's not something that you should apologize." Hisoka replies. The way his mouth opens then close again is as if he wanted to say something but decides to backtrack on it. At last, he just goes for it. "Is Kuroo treating you well? You must... be happy to be with him."

At the question, it unconsciously draws out a smile on Yamaguchi's lips. His boyfriend is full of surprises at times but Yamaguchi doesn't doubt that being with Kuroo makes him happy.

 _Very_ happy.

"I am." Yamaguchi answers with a satisfied grin on his face.

The way there's no hesitation in the younger's voice. Nor can Hisoka detects anything other than pure bliss in his tone. This was what Hisoka had wanted for Yamaguchi. For him to be happy when Hisoka failed to do so. "Then, I'm happy for you." He says with a sincere smile this time.

“Thanks.” Yamaguchi replies.

Breathing out, Hisoka tells him that he should probably head back. He hopes Yamaguchi didn't realize the fact that Hisoka had run over here from the bookstore as soon as he saw that picture. Truth be told, Hisoka was not surprised. Maybe just a little but he saw it coming. Even so, a part of Hisoka worries at the newfound truth.

"I'll take my leave then." Hisoka mutters. He was halfway down the stairs when Yamaguchi suddenly calls his name. "Hisoka." The man instantly looks back at Yamaguchi. The younger’s lips are pressed into a thin line before it curves up into a comforting smile. "You don't have to punish yourself. I certainly don't mind anymore. I want you to be happy too."

The taller is utterly speechless. For Yamaguchi to say this, he must really be in a happy place. For a while, Hisoka had forgotten how Yamaguchi would look like when he is truly in love. He had taken that away from Yamaguchi months ago. But now, Hisoka is glad that it's back on his face... even if it's because of Kuroo.

"Don't worry about it." Hisoka reflects the other's smile.

With a wave of a hand, Yamaguchi heads inside with his heart feeling light. He was nervous for nothing. Anyhow, Yamaguchi is glad that things turn out this way.

Meanwhile, Hisoka is still in the same place where Yamaguchi left him. He guesses he doesn't have to worry about Yamaguchi anymore. The man seems to be doing just fine. As soon as Yamaguchi's door is closed, the door to the unit opposite of Yamaguchi opens, revealing Kuroo with a poker face. The man descends down until they are a few stairs apart.

"I guess you heard our conversation." Hisoka starts first.

Kuroo pockets both of his hands as he nods. "I guess you already know."

There's a silence between them. A slight tension but not as deadly as how it was previously. "Then, I should say congratulations to you. Yamaguchi's a nice kid and he has a soft heart—"

"I know." Kuroo states, saving Hisoka from further words.

Looking up at Kuroo, the latter laughs as he mirrors Kuroo's stance. "It's a bit ironic for me to say this but..." He stares dead serious in Kuroo's eyes. "Don't ever break his heart now that you're with him."

At the warning, Kuroo tilts his head curiously. "Why do you keep insisting that I will?" Kuroo asks. Hisoka is fine with anyone but him and Kuroo wants to know why. What could Kuroo possibly do to Yamaguchi? As a matter of fact, Hisoka’s right. It is ironic for him to say that when he had done it countless time to Yamaguchi.

Instead of answering, the man only waves his hand in dismissal. "Never mind. Just forget what I’d said." He pats Kuroo on his arm. "I wish you two a happy relationship." With those last words, Hisoka turns around and walks down the stairs until he's out of the building.

 _Tsk_ , Kuroo scoffs. Still ever so prideful until the end. Well, both of them being dubbed as the prideful twin towers are not for nothing. One thing, however, Kuroo _knows_ Hisoka is wrong.

Glancing up to Yamaguchi's house door, Kuroo knows Yamaguchi’s happiness is his priority.

The past won't ever repeat itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: *awkward smile* How's everybody ehehe I'm back working on this story! So good to be back! Again, sorry it took very long to update! (bows politely). Hope you enjoy this light-hearted chapter. almost 15k words asdfghkl the most I've written in a chapter~
> 
> Oh, while I was gone I realized I've been getting new readers and some came from tiktok. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to mention the acc but all I'm saying is, thank you from the bottom of my heart! I'm in literal tears T_T and thank you to everyone who read this fic, the new readers and the ones who have been with me since chapter one. No words can explain how thankful I am. 
> 
> I'm sorry for getting emotional *sobs* this small writer's heart is just very thankful!
> 
> See you next update! hopefully next week!


	28. Month-sary

10.7k words

* * *

It's a Friday afternoon when three of them are gathered around in the living room. Two of them are seated on the floor while fingers busy tapping on their respective laptop. Meanwhile, Kuroo is sprawled on his sofa with a movie played on the TV. Seeing how Akaashi and Yamaguchi are diligently doing their assignment, not going to lie, it almost made Kuroo itch to turn on his laptop as well.

 _Almost_. Between his conscience and his laziness, the latter still got the best of him. He swears his discipline from high school went missing as soon as he got into university. "When are your assignments due?" Kuroo asks both of them.

"On Monday." Akaashi answers, his eyes are busy scanning back and forth between the paper and the screen. Yamaguchi on the other hand is a little more relaxed. "Mine’s tomorrow. I have to submit the paper in person though."

On a weekend?! "How come?"

"It was supposed to be due yesterday but one of our group members were admitted into a hospital. Thank God we got an extension of time." Yamaguchi explains tiredly.

No wonder for the past couple of days Yamaguchi had looked like he’s a mixture of anxious and pressurised. In short, he was a total mess! It is only today when his morning class got pushed to the next week that younger is having a breather. Seeing how his boyfriend kept sighing, Kuroo feels sorry for him...

Then again, he’s not one to talk because that will be Kuroo in a week if he doesn't start working on his individual assignment.

_Ugh, this is no fun!_

"What's no fun?"

Without Kuroo realizing, he had exasperated his thoughts out loud. These days, he has been doing that more often. "Work and stuff. I wish our work could just magically be done like this.” Kuroo ends with a snap of his fingers.

Chuckling, Yamaguchi leans back to rest his head on the same pillow as Kuroo's. "Well, sadly it's not so you better start working on _your_ work soon." The freckled boy pinches Kuroo's nose jokingly, drawing a whine from the taller.

"I know. I know. I'll start on Monday!" Kuroo groans at his incoming distress. It's because he is able to finish his task no matter how late he starts is the reason why he keeps procrastinating in doing his work. His job will get done but not without his head threatening to break into two.

"You better.” Yamaguchi pats Kuroo's arm for him to scoot aside so he himself can sit. The black-haired man easily obliges as he sits up then pulls the other closer to him. "What is this movie called again?" Yamaguchi asks, hand reaching for the chips next to Kuroo.

"Can't remember. But it's your typical delinquent falling in love with a nerd kind of movie." Kuroo notes.

Akaashi tilts his head in confusion. Apparently, he too decides to take a break from his work. "Is the lead character a delinquent though?"

"Maybe.” Kuroo shrugs. “Just look at him." Unbuttoned shirt. Long untied hair. Stud earrings. It's the typical _‘I hate everything except the main girl’_ looking boy. Although… Kuroo has to admit, he really likes the piercing.

"I remember a friend of mine. He had tongue piercing and literally wore it during our match." Yamaguchi tells them.

"The dude from Jozhenji, right?" Kuroo knows this because he remembers Tsukishima telling him about it after the match. Actually, that's also one of the reasons why Kuroo started to be curious regarding having his ears pierced. When Tsukishima showed him his picture, Kuroo thinks he looked _kinda_ cool! If only Kuroo manages to get the green light to _actually_ do it. However, he knows a flying shoe awaits at home if he even dares to do it. "I wish I could do that too you know." Kuroo sighs solemnly, looking at the leading character coolly showing off his black earrings.

Yamaguchi glances to his side. "What? Tongue-piercing?"

Shaking his head, Kuroo ruffles his boyfriend's head. It would be even more horrifying if he went home with that. Instead of a shoe, it’ll be a whole pan to his head. "Not tongue. But ears. Wouldn't that make me look cool?"

The younger closes his eyes to envision Kuroo with earrings. “Mmmm…yeah! I think you'll look good with them." Yamaguchi acknowledges with a thumbs up.

"Why not get it?" Akaashi asks this time around.

The oldest of the three only laughs as he dismisses the suggestion. "If I could, I would! But just like this movie, my mother thinks piercings are for lawbreakers." Kuroo steals back his bag of chips that is miraculously with Akaashi right now. "I tried asking her a lot of times but meh, I still can't change her mind." As much as a rebel Kuroo is to his father, he will never do the same to his mother even just a slight bit. Several times he had contemplated to just get it done in secret and whenever he visits home, he'll just take it out. But when he was so close to actually doing it, he backtracked the moment he thought about how his mother would've felt if she manages to spot the holes at Kuroo's ears.

…And he fears the flying shoe too.

Maybe he'll do it next year on his 21st birthday. Just one more year.

"For me, it's a tattoo." Yamaguchi says casually. "Like a skull just above my shoulder."

That's unexpected. Never have Kuroo ever thought of getting a tattoo. "A tattoo?"

The freckled boy nods. "I thought it would be cool. But it’s impossible, of course. Other than my mom would kill me if I were to get one, I’m practically still ineligible."

They all are still young at age. Not even fully adult. But next year Kuroo will be 21 and perhaps a few things will change then. Not like he's looking forward to anything because truthfully, he has already had what he wants right here. Pulling Yamaguchi's palm onto his lap, one could say that he looks forward to a new year with Yamaguchi. Before that, there's Christmas with Yamaguchi. Then, Valentines, white day and just much more special days that he could celebrate with him.

Scratching his previous statement, maybe Kuroo does have something to look forward to at 21.

Unbeknownst to Kuroo, Akaashi is looking at him and his clasped hand with a rather appalling expression. "And yet, you say Bokuto and I are clingy to each other." Akaashi rolls his eyes.

"Excuse us. We shall get a pass for being disgustingly sweet since we're a new couple." Kuroo playfully pulls Yamaguchi's head to his chest, successfully trapping him. Yamaguchi whose hands are flailing tries to escape Kuroo's strong hold by pinching his side. After the jolt of pain, the taller finally releases Yamaguchi.

"Sorry, Akaashi. This man really doesn't know how to behave." Yamaguchi apologizes as he fixes his now dishevelled hair. Kuroo is not even sorry as he childishly sticks his tongue out making Yamaguchi pinches his cheeks.

The next thing Akaashi knows, he is watching two grown tall kids in a pinch fight. Sometimes Akaashi wonders how are those two even together. "How long have you two been going out again?" Akaashi diverts his eyes back to his laptop’s screen.

Eventually, Yamaguchi lets go of Kuroo’s face first then only Kuroo does the same. "Almost a month. No. More than a month already."

Kuroo's eyes widen at the statement. _A month already?_ It felt just like last week that the cat was out of the bag. Time surely flies right before their eyes. Thinking of it now, these past few months really have been a rollercoaster ride with Yamaguchi. Anyhow, Kuroo is glad that both of them are steadily comfortable now.

Speaking of one month...

"Do you like those things?" Kuroo asks out of the blue.

Yamaguchi only hums as he carries his laptop from the table and onto his lap. A little smile forms on Kuroo's face when he feels Yamaguchi leaning his side against him. "What things are we talking about?"

"Monthly anniversary." Kuroo clarifies. In his previous relationship, due to it being a long-distance one, they couldn't really go out monthly for any special occasion. He bets Yamaguchi was on the same boat too since he initially was in a long-distance relationship as well. Thus, if Yamaguchi likes that kind of stuff, Kuroo wouldn't mind doing it.

The shorter hums. “I don't really have much thought about it. It's different if it's a first year anniversary. But monthly..." Yamaguchi shrugs. "... We can do that if you want to."

Guess Yamaguchi is also on the same page as him. "So you didn't celebrate before?"

"Rarely." Yamaguchi states. "We did celebrate our first month and that was because he had coincidentally visited Miyagi. And probably sometime later when—" Yamaguchi suddenly pauses. Wait—why is he explaining to Kuroo about his past relationship again? Instantly, Yamaguchi stops his blabber. "It's in the past. Nothing important."

Since Yamaguchi is staring at his laptop, he doesn't see Kuroo's slightly sour expression. So… those two at least celebrated their one month together despite being far away. Meanwhile, he and Yamaguchi are closer than Hisoka and Yamaguchi were and yet Kuroo had forgotten the day that marked one month of being Freckle’s boyfriend. "Is it too late for us to celebrate our 1 month now?"

"We don't have to do that." Yamaguchi pats Kuroo on his thigh. "Let's just celebrate our 2nd month together." He gives him a glimpse before going back to type his assignment away.

Although Yamaguchi had said that, but the gear in Kuroo's head doesn't stop moving regarding this topic. It's childish but one does not underestimate how competitive Kuroo can be.

"Bye! Thanks for the ride!" Yamaguchi waves his classmate goodbye. God bless his friend’s soul. When he went to submit the paper, there was another group who was also in a similar situation with his group. They eventually got drinks later together, talking about how hard the assignment was. To Yamaguchi’s relief, his friend had offered him a ride home.

After closing the front door behind him, Yamaguchi realizes that Sugawara's white default shoe isn't at the front. This means he is home alone again. Throwing his bag aside, Yamaguchi launches himself on the sofa and buries his nose in the mini pillow. It's such a tiring day today although it's only 4 pm now. He even had to go to campus a little early to look for a certain book in the library.

He should’ve slept a little longer this morning.

Fishing out his phone from his pockets, Yamaguchi checks if he received any new messages. Dryly, his screen displays none. It seems like Kuroo is still busy with volleyball matters. His boyfriend did say he will be meeting with a friend from another university to discuss regarding a practice match. Still, how come he doesn't reply to Yamaguchi’s message since this noon? Deciding to push that thought aside, Kuroo will probably text him back sooner or later. Even when the temperature in this country has dropped, Yamaguchi still sweats very easily. Fanning himself, Yamaguchi thinks he should take a quick shower before going back to his game on his phone.

However, the moment he enters his bedroom, Yamaguchi’s legs still in place. Everything is perfectly fine the way it usually is in his room…. Except there's a huge life-sized panda in the middle of his bed. "What?" He carefully takes a step closer. Even when he is dubious, there's only one person that could be behind this. Unconsciously, the corners of his lips tug upwards as he strokes the smooth bear. "You must be from Kuroo, aren't you?"

Lifting the huge thing, the size is exactly perfect for him to cuddle since Yamaguchi has a habit of hugging a pillow before he sleeps. Kuroo really knows him well. After putting it aside, it is then only Yamaguchi realized there's a card on the bed. _Oh, God_ , Kuroo didn't prepare a whole event for him, did he? Picking up the card, Yamaguchi reads the words in his heart.

_Happy One month! Wear something nice! I'll pick you up at 7._

_He really did_ , the smile on his face widens, almost reaching to his ears. A special evening, huh? Glancing back at the panda, Yamaguchi hugs it again as he throws himself on the bed.

How did he get this lucky?!

When the doorbell rings, Yamaguchi who was waiting impatiently in the living room instantly sits up. He makes a dash to his front door, not forgetting to check his reflection through the screen of his phone. Okay, hair is presentable so here it goes!

Opening the door, Yamaguchi's throat went dry at the sight of his boyfriend. The man is wearing a casual brown blazer together with a black t-shirt inside and black slacks. Not just that, his hair is being gelled up which showcases his forehead fully. Such a rare moment since most of the times his hair would cover half of it.

He looks good. _Really good._ This man has always been the campus' heartthrob’ and everyone agrees. But if they witness how his hair is sexily pushed back, Yamaguchi wouldn't be surprised if Kuroo would be cast by a model agency the very next day.

"Like what you're seeing?" Kuroo smirks as he gives a little twirl.

Usually, Yamaguchi would just reply with something sarcastic but his words are still stuck in his throat. His boyfriend looks very...hot. Similar to someone who had just jumped straight out of a manga. How can Yamaguchi even put words into a sentence...?

"You look... n...nice." Yamaguchi stutters, turning his face away to hide his blush.

Kuroo on the other hand is amused seeing his flustered boyfriend. Yamaguchi although such an affectionate person but there are times where he tries to act tough as if he isn't weak to Kuroo. Unlike him, Kuroo is someone who is very open when it comes to someone he adores. "Just nice?" Kuroo raises his eyebrow with a smug look.

"Fine. You look very dashing." Yamaguchi compliments him bashfully. Of course, Kuroo enjoys it even more when Yamaguchi becomes evidently shy. It's _loveable_.

Yamaguchi doesn't look bad himself. With a button-up shirt and rolled sleeves, for once Yamaguchi doesn't go out wearing clothes that aren't a shirt or a sweater that's one size bigger than him. Kuroo guesses he isn't the only one transforming into a new person just for tonight. Yamaguchi too is trying a new hairstyle and Kuroo guesses he is going for a middle-parting hairstyle.

It looks nice on him. It compliments his face very well and Kuroo makes sure to tell him that.

"Shall we go now, my grace?" Kuroo offers the younger his hand.

However, instead of giving Kuroo his hand, Yamaguchi steps backwards to retrieve something behind the door. His face tries to conceal his smile as his hand remains hidden. "I don't know what you like but..." Yamaguchi brings his hand forth along with a small-sized bouquet. "I hope you like hydrangeas."

Kuroo's eyes enlarge at the flowers being thrust to him. Yamaguchi… got this for him?! Taking the flowers into his possession, Kuroo's face remains a shocked expression. "When did you get this?"

"I went out again after seeing your gift on the bed. Although mine isn't really as big as yours but—"

"It's perfect." Kuroo mutters softly as he meets Yamaguchi's gaze. Those brown orbs. He really didn't expect for Yamaguchi to get him anything especially when this evening is about Kuroo's surprises for him. Nevertheless, receiving flowers never felt this delightful for Kuroo. "Thank you. I love them." Kuroo says before leaning in to give Yamaguchi a lingering kiss on his lips.

Once he pulls back, Yamaguchi's arm remains on Kuroo's waist as he stares into Kuroo's hazel eyes. "No. Thank you for planning this evening."

 _Argh_ , Kuroo is barely keeping his cool! How can he when Yamaguchi is sending him major heart eyes without the younger realizing?! It takes all Kuroo’s willpower to not abandon his plan so that he can carry Yamaguchi back to his room.

But a plan is a plan. He did not go through the hassle to talk to his father just so they can ditch this.

"Alright. Let's go."

They arrive at the restaurant not far from them. Yamaguchi has seen this place before. On his rare morning jogs, he would run past this place. He did remember telling Kuroo about this restaurant, saying that he'll dine here one day. It was a joke of course. After all, even from outside, it looks very exclusive. Now Yamaguchi understands why he was told to wear something nice. Thank god for Yamaguchi that he didn't wear something like he had worn to Promare's concert. His gut was telling him to go semi-formal and he’s glad that he listened.

Still... a place like this for a date...

"Why do you look so surprised?" Kuroo asks him when they're lining up for their turn to be seated. Kuroo must have noticed how Yamaguchi kept gaping at the inside of the building for every 2 minutes. The inside is so much more lavish than the outside.

"Are we really going to eat here?"

Kuroo chuckles as he lifts Yamaguchi's chin to close his gaping mouth. "Our turn is almost right up." After a few minutes, the waiter finally ushers them to the 3rd floor. From the way these people in here are dressed, Yamaguchi can already imagine the price range. Yamaguchi gulps. Is dining here really okay?

They are being taken outside at the open space to which Yamaguchi uncontrollably gasps. It’s even prettier here with the fairy lights and white flowers decorating the place. This is what Yamaguchi would call a phenomenal ambience. This evening is going a lot more posh than Yamaguchi had expected. Hesitantly, Yamaguchi sits on his guided seat. "Kuroo. This... how...?"

"Dinner is on me." Kuroo smiles as he rests his crossed arms on the table. The black-haired man then plucks a piece from the bouquet that Yamaguchi had given and places it into the mini vase on the table. "There. It's pretty."

Seeing Kuroo's wide grin, it's contagious. Although Yamaguchi is sweating in his palms right now but truthfully, he's really excited. Never had Yamaguchi imagined he'll be dining at such a fine restaurant as a date. At least not at the age of 18. "I don't know what to say, Kuroo. This... it's really extravagant." Yamaguchi whispers the last part of the sentence.

The taller too leans in and whispers. "It's my treat to you."

Well, yeah. Yamaguchi knows that but...! He would understand if this is a yearly anniversary kind of dinner. But this is one month..! Basically a… a monthsary! How can Yamaguchi ever repay Kuroo with something this grand?!

Suddenly, Yamaguchi feels a tinge on pain above his eyebrows. Glaring at the latter, Kuroo had just flickered him on his forehead. "It's not like I'm doing this often. Let me spoil my boyfriend once in a while." Kuroo scolds him. When he sees that Yamaguchi is still pouting, Kuroo exhales. "If it makes you feel better, my dad helped me out with this. This is also a token of gratitude from him."

_Oh?!_

Kuroo talked to his father?! "Really?!"

"Yes. Yes. Whatever." Kuroo waves his hand in dismissal. He rather not talk about his father right now and Yamaguchi too knows better to not ruin the mood.

In that case, Yamaguchi did feel a lot better. But his point still stands. At this age, Yamaguchi had expected a lot of things while transitioning into adulthood but he didn't expect to be served with expensive cuisine. He has a lot to thank Kuroo for. "I've never really thought that I would experience this from you too." Yamaguchi mutters under his breath.

Despite it being softly spoken, Kuroo is able to catch it. "Too?" He glances at Yamaguchi in curiosity. Instantly, Yamaguchi shakes his head and tries to divert the topic elsewhere. This only raises further suspicion on Kuroo's behalf. "Come on, tell me."

"It's nothing! I was only talking to myself." Yamaguchi mumbles nervously.

It is the way that Yamaguchi tries to cover his slip up is what made Kuroo more persistent to not drop the subject. "Come on, Freckles. What did you mean by 'too'? Did Hisoka brought you here before...?" It wouldn’t be surprising. They, after all, spent quite a while together here.

"It's not that... it's just..." Yamaguchi bites his lower lip in contemplation. Kuroo did all these things for a romantic evening so what kind of boyfriend would Yamaguchi be if he lies to him at this moment. Although it would technically be a white lie. In the end, he decides to do the opposite. "What I meant by ‘too’ is that I know what a romantic person you are, Kuroo. I've heard a lot of your surprises from Tsukki and I just... didn't think I would experience them from you _too_."

 _Oh_... Kuroo falls speechless. He didn't expect that answer at all. Now that Kuroo thinks about it, since those two are close friends since kids, they would've told each other almost everything. That could include Tsukishima's love life. Ah... right... On his and Tsukishima's first year anniversary, they had gone to somewhere similar for a celebration. Yamaguchi surely would have known about that.

Kuroo wonders if Yamaguchi felt uncomfortable that he’s in a spot where his best friend previously was.

"Hey." Yamaguchi grabs Kuroo's hand on the table. "It's nothing. In fact, I'm blessed. Didn't I tell you I've always wanted to eat here?"

Right... It's not the same. In fact, if anything, this proves that fate works in a mysterious way. "Let's enjoy tonight." Kuroo grins as he squeezes Yamaguchi’s fingers.

The food comes shortly after. Yamaguchi didn’t even have to order anything because Kuroo had already picked out the dishes beforehand. Since it's his first time eating something like this, Yamaguchi is giddy all night especially when the waiter starts presenting the food in front of them.

"Do you like the _basashi_ ” Kuroo asks after Yamaguchi had his first taste of the expensive meat.

Yamaguchi squeals in pleasure at the meat melting in his mouth. "It's so good~" he sings. The texture is so satisfying that Yamaguchi looks like he's filming a commercial.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it."

It was too good that Yamaguchi couldn't even talk while he was eating. Still, Yamaguchi wishes the portion would be a lot bigger because just in a short amount of time, his plate is all cleaned. While waiting for desserts, Kuroo captures Yamaguchi's hand into his again. He leans his cheeks against his palm as he stares at his lover. "Your hair is really pretty. You are too." Kuroo compliments him.

As easily as that, Yamaguchi feels his cheeks heating up. Is there really a way for someone to not get easily flustered? Between the two of them, Kuroo's hair is prettier. No, that's not right. Kuroo in general is very good looking. Even at the restaurant entrance, some girls were already whispering and giggling to themselves while pointing at Kuroo. Now... Yamaguchi wouldn't say he is someone who gets jealous easily but he can't help but pressed himself closer to Kuroo for them to read the room.

Kuroo on the other hand, of course, noticed this. The taller leaned down to Yamaguchi's ear and whispered 'good job' to Yamaguchi's embarrassment.

"Says a famous man himself." Yamaguchi replies. The thumb that’s stroking the back of Yamaguchi’s palm, he loves it... Ever since he told Kuroo that he loves that gesture, the man has been doing it more often. "But really, thank you, Kuroo. I get to eat some expensive food _and_ I have a new panda to cuddle at night"

Kuroo pretends to look offended. "Not when I'm sleeping next to you I hope."

"Too late!"

The taller can already imagine him hugging Yamaguchi who is hugging the gigantic panda instead. _Dang_ , did he dug his own grave? Anyways, as long as Yamaguchi is happy, that is all that matters. The freckled boy has been smiling ever since Kuroo picked him up and that is a mission accomplished. Under the night sky, Kuroo is glad that he’s here with Yamaguchi.

"Ah! Before I forget, I too prepared something, you know." Yamaguchi winks as he takes a little scoop from his green tea ice cream.

Kuroo tilts his head in confusion. "You did?" _There are more than flowers?_

Yamaguchi nods excitedly. "Not as grand as yours but I think you'll love it."

Now, Kuroo really wants to finish his ice cream in one gulp. Excitement bubbles in him as he makes guesses on what it could possibly be in his head. At this short notice, what else Yamaguchi had in store for him? Nevertheless, Kuroo knows whatever it is, he would love it so much.

"I'll look forward to it."

"Carbonara or Bolognese?”

Yamaguchi hums. He's walking down the street with his hands crossed with Kuroo's arm. There are not many people walking by the street so both of them takes quite a leisure stroll. "I think you would like... carbonara…?" Yamaguchi answers.

"Correct!" Kuroo chirps. "Okay, how about my favourite colour. I don't think I have told you this."

Yamaguchi grins as he pretends to think for a while. "Let's see. I think it would be... blue?"

The black-haired man had to stop to in his tracks to stare at the younger in disbelief. Yamaguchi managed to answer all the quiz about Kuroo correctly. Perfect score! How is that possible?! "How did you know?"

The younger laughs as he shrugs. "Just a lucky guess?"

"For all 10 questions? Yeah, right."

“What can I say? I’m a genius.” Yamaguchi boasts. But… what Kuroo didn't know, or precisely, didn't remember is that Yamaguchi was there walking behind him and Tsukishima when they both were playing the exact game. Yamaguchi remembers Kuroo giving the same questions to Tsukishima and the blond had more than half of the answers correct. Yamaguchi is just surprised with himself that he remembers the answers.

Though... he rather not tell that to Kuroo. Back in the restaurant, Kuroo didn’t look too happy when the past was brought up.

“I guess you really are quite observant.” Kuroo seems to not doubt any further. They continue to walk down the street but Kuroo has no idea where they’re heading to. The shorter said that the shop is just around the corner so all this while, he is being led by Yamaguchi to God knows where. "How far is this place again?"

"It's really not that far." Yamaguchi informs him.

After a while, Yamaguchi finally stops in front of a pink and black shop. Kuroo too halts his steps as he stares at the shop. "Here?"

_An accessories n jewellery store?_

"Let's go in!" Yamaguchi pulls Kuroo inside. Once inside, Yamaguchi instantly flies to the earrings section.

"What are we buying?" Kuroo asks in confusion.

"Earrings." Picking up one of the studs that is a shape of a cross, Yamaguchi crouches down to see his reflection on the mirror. _Err_... too big.

Kuroo watches Yamaguchi picks up another one with a skull shape then a playboy rabbit design. At first, Kuroo thought Yamaguchi was joking but he’s been scanning the earrings seriously. "Do you even have a hole in your ear?"

Instead of answering his question, Yamaguchi turns to him and pulls him closer. "Which one do you like the most?"

"Uh... wait! You're seriously going to buy it?"

"I told you, didn't I? Now, which!" Yamaguchi points to the many earrings displayed in the store.

Scanning the earrings, if it were up to Kuroo, he likes the typical and normal black stud. The simpler the better. Plus, it wouldn't be too eye-catching and Kuroo prefers it that way. _If_ he can have one but sadly, that’s impossible. "This one." He points to a pair of black studs.

"This one?" Yamaguchi picks it up from the earrings rack and places it near his ear. "Hmmm, looks good!" Yamaguchi beams as he takes two pairs of the same earrings to Kuroo's further confusion. "Alright, then. I'll have these!"

"Hold on. Are you getting your ears pierced?" Kuroo follows Yamaguchi to the counter.

Yamaguchi finally turns to his boyfriend. "Nope. _We_ are." He answers as a matter of fact.

The wire in Kuroo's brain short-circuited for a moment. He thinks he is not hearing Yamaguchi correctly. Kuroo could've sworn he said 'we'. "I think you made a mistake. You said—"

"We are." Yamaguchi repeats again. "These earrings are for you and me."

Even when Yamaguchi said it for the 2nd time, Kuroo is still too stunned to process if it's really happening. It is until the freckled boy tells the lady that they'll be having their ears pierced that Kuroo is finally realizing the situation he is in.

After the lady goes to the back, Kuroo shakes Yamaguchi's shoulder. "I just told you yesterday that my mom would kill me if she sees any hole at my ears."

The younger only chuckle as he takes Kuroo's hands off his shoulders. "I assure you, Kuroo. She won't."

"She's my mother. I would know!"

Instead of panicking, Yamaguchi only grins in return. "What if I say... that your mom gave her permission for you to have your ears pierced?"

"Ayy... that's impossible." Kuroo shakes his head. If that was the case, Kuroo would have already pierced his ears by now. He even begged his mother for days only to be greeted with the same rejection over and over again. Unless some miracle manages to convince his mother then that’s another….

... hold on...

Kuroo covers his mouth in realization. "You didn't..."

The freckled boy nods to confirm his assumptions. "I must say Kuroo your mother is really hard to persuade. But Ayumi helped too so we owe her for this one."

"No way! You talked to my mother! When?!"

"A few hours ago. Right after I bought the flowers." Some part of Yamaguchi knew that Kuroo was about to take him somewhere pretty and fancy. Although he did buy flowers but that simply wasn't enough. Despite it being the celebration of only their first month together but Kuroo has been his friend for more than that. These past few months Kuroo has given him strength like no other and Yamaguchi wants to repay him. "I know it’s not a competition but I too want to give something you would treasure it dearly… Although it's not as grand as your gift but this is at least what I can—"

 _Smooch_!

Yamaguchi's words got cut off when Kuroo pulls his face forward and plants a kiss on Yamaguchi's lips. "Are you kidding?! What are you?!" Kuroo shrieks then goes to plant another kiss on Yamaguchi's lips.

The younger's surprised expression turns into jolly as he is being pecked repeatedly on his lips. "Kuroo, stop. We're outside!" Yamaguchi tries to cover Kuroo's mouth but the latter keeps finding his way to pamper more kisses all over Yamaguchi's face. Kuroo only stops when he hears the store lady's footsteps shuffling closer. Even then, Kuroo doesn't let Yamaguchi escape from his hold. "You're insane for this." Kuroo can't quite conceal the excitement in his voice.

"I didn't think you'd be this happy." Yamaguchi giggles when the taller’s arms around his waist are so tight to the point that it tickles. God knows how Yamaguchi was sweating buckets when he had to talk to Kuroo's mother on the phone. It's fortunate that Ayumi was beside her when he called.

"You’re making my teenage dream come true, how can I not?"

Seeing how Kuroo is jumping in joy, yeap, it's definitely worth it.

"So who's going first?" The lady asks after she comes prepared.

Now, it reminds Kuroo. Yamaguchi said both of them are going to do it. "You're sure about this?" Kuroo asks referring to Yamaguchi's decision.

Unhesitatingly, Yamaguchi nods. "My mom doesn't mind if I have one. So why not." He shrugs. "I'll go first then." He volunteers.

Sitting on the stool, if Yamaguchi hadn't felt nervous back then, well, he's feeling it now. It's nerve-wracking after he sees the gun that is going to punch a hole through his ear. After his earlobe is being cleansed with a skin cleansing swab, the funny looking gun comes nearer to his ear. Yamaguchi instantly shuts his eyes and crunches his face. However, before he feels any stinging pain at his earlobe, his fist on his thigh is being spread open and warm fingers intertwine with his. The corner of Yamaguchi's lips lifts a little as he squeezes his boyfriend's hand.

_Pak!_

The pressure on his earlobe was quick and brief but it still caught Yamaguchi by surprise. "Okay, one ear is done. Now onto the next ear." Yamaguchi nods as the store lady strides to his other side. Yamaguchi has seen a few people did it on their own by buying the gun from some store. There’s no way Yamaguchi could ever do that by himself and as much as he loves his friends, to trust them with that thing is a lawsuit waiting to happen.

"How do you feel? Does it hurt?" Kuroo asks in concern.

"Not really." He replies although he is clenching his hand quite strongly. "I'm just nervous."

"I can see that." Kuroo chuckles. Seeing Yamaguchi getting nervous, it actually transmits to Kuroo as well. He gulps after hearing the gun made _that_ sound as it pierces through Yamaguchi's ears. Good Lord.

"Okay, you're done!" The store lady says after she’s done with the other ear. Yamaguchi exhales, letting go of Kuroo's palm as it is finally over. _Phew_ ~ That wasn't so bad. He really thought it would be more painful than that.

Next up is Kuroo and the man looks more composed than he is. However, the moment he sits on the stool, he quickly grabs Yamaguchi's hand. "Stay close."

Chuckling, Yamaguchi obliges as he crouches next to him. As a contrast to Yamaguchi, Kuroo didn't close his eyes. Instead, his eyes enlarge in preparation. Yamaguchi almost toppled over at how Kuroo is not even blinking as he braces himself for the pain.

Once the gun makes the same sound, Kuroo didn't even flinch as he blinks his eyes repeatedly. "That's it?" He asks after she had pulled away.

'It's really not scary." The lady states with a smile. "…especially for an adult."

Immediately, Kuroo clears his throat and fixes his posture. In a flash, the other ear is done without any hassle. After everything is settled, Yamaguchi goes to the counter to pay for it. "Thank you." Yamaguchi bows before going to his boyfriend. Kuroo has been in front of the mirror looking at his ears for more than a minute now. Yamaguchi wonders if Kuroo’s cheeks are hurting right now from smiling too much.

"Can we go—"

"THANK YOU!" Kuroo suddenly turns around and engulfs Yamaguchi in a bear hug. He even goes as far as lifting Yamaguchi from the floor before Yamaguchi’s feet can touch the ground again. "And here I thought I would be the one to give the best present!"

"What do you mean? The dinner was delicious!" Yamaguchi is torn between being cautious and laughing.

In the end, he just lets Kuroo hugs the daylights out of him. The store lady is probably sending them an annoyed look but Yamaguchi couldn’t care less. Hearing Kuroo’s laugh, it’s nice that he’s the reason behind it.

Sugawara stretches himself and cracks his knuckles after an hour of crafting flower props. Today he had exchanged his shift with a co-worker or else, he won't finish his task on time. Even now, he still isn't finished with the flowers for a theatre production. Unfortunately, he had underestimated the workload and now, 2 hands just won't cut it. It's also not helping that Yamaguchi, his usual assistant is out now. Looking at the mess he made, he really could use another handyman.

Ah!

Fishing out his phone, he texted a message to someone then clicks send. He hopes this person isn't too busy now.

Just then, the door opens, revealing Yamaguchi and Kuroo giggling as they waltz inside the apartment. The odd part is that both of them are equally drenched like they had jumped into a pool. "What the hell happened to you two?"

"It’s raining heavily outside. All the Uber are busy so we had to run over here." Yamaguchi laughs as he removes his shoes.

The grey-haired male grimaces at how the floor is now wet thanks to Kuroo shaking the rain off his hair. "Watch the floor!"

"Oops, sorry Suga!" Kuroo apologizes. The next thing Sugawara knew, Yamaguchi is pulling the older all the way into his room. Aww, man. Sugawara really was about to rejoice to have more hands helping him. Well, he did hear from Kuroo that he had all evening planned out for Yamaguchi. It's best if he doesn't disturb the two lovebirds.

Ahhhhhhhh~ Now everyone has their own lovers close by except for him! When will Daichi visit him again?!

"Here." Yamaguchi passes him a towel.

The taller takes it and instantly goes to dry his hair. Damn, it's really cold after the rain, especially with the temperature dropping. "I'll shower first." Yamaguchi says after he unbuttons the first three buttons of his shirt.

However, Kuroo’s naughty brain has another plan. "Wouldn't it be efficient if we save water and time if we—"

"I'll take the shower in Sugawara's room and you take the one outside, okay?" Yamaguchi pushes what it seems like Kuroo's Nekoma sweater to his naked chest. Kuroo mentally groans. _Fine!_ He had his hopes up a little when Yamaguchi offers him to come to his room instead of Kuroo's own room. Throwing the sweater on the bed, Kuroo chuckles as he slings his towel on his shoulder and heads outside to the toilet.

After Yamaguchi is done with showering in Sugawara’s bathroom, he is surprised to see that Kuroo isn't in his room. The man has yet to finish showering. With just a towel around his waist, Yamaguchi goes to grab his boxers from his closet. But before he could put on his pants, Kuroo suddenly enters the room, startling Yamaguchi. "Oh, Kuroo. You're done?"

Instead of nodding, Kuroo leans his cheek against the doorframe. "My hand hurts." Kuroo whines.

"What?"

Lifting his hand, Kuroo shows his index finger. "I have a paper cut so now it hurts."

It's the pout that has Yamaguchi to cross his arms against his chest. His boyfriend rarely acts cute because, with that face, nobody finds it cute. But seeing his effort, Yamaguchi is a little amused. "Okay... Do you need a Band-Aid?"

Just as Yamaguchi expected, Kuroo shakes his head. "I just need you to wash my hair." Kuroo says with twinkling eyes. _Of course_ , Kuroo really doesn't give up easily.

"Kuroo, Suga is out there!"

"So?" The man makes his way towards Yamaguchi. "It's not like I'm bringing a bucket of water and shower in the living room."

Yamaguchi has to contemplate a little. It's not like Yamaguchi is unaware at the fact that behind Kuroo’s innocent smile is a smug grin. If it weren't for Yamaguchi worrying that Kuroo would catch a cold, he wouldn't have agreed. "Fine! But I'm just washing your hair! And nothing else."

"Of course! What else would we be doing?" Kuroo smirks.

Yamaguchi warns him again to keep his hands to himself as the shorter wears a long-sleeve shirt. Before he could take out his pants from the drawer, Kuroo suddenly pulls his hand and drags him to the bathroom outside. "You'll get your pants wet." The taller reasons out.

The freckled boy who’s only with boxers and a shirt glances briefly to the living room. Luckily, Sugawara has his back facing him. As they're inside the bathroom, Yamaguchi isn't at all surprised when Kuroo pulls his waist and leans down for a kiss. However, Yamaguchi's resolve isn't easily crumbled. Before their lips could touch, Yamaguchi manages to put his palm against Kuroo's lips. "Not so fast. What did I tell you?"

"Just one kiss?" Kuroo asks through his muffled voice.

Yamaguchi shakes his head. "No."

"Please?" The taller blinks repeatedly, giving him puppy dog eyes.

With a huff, Yamaguchi goes to plant a kiss on Kuroo's nose instead. "There! Now come on before Suga starts complaining." Yamaguchi half scolds him while pushing Kuroo to sit on the toilet seat cover. This is the first time Yamaguchi would be doing this. Not even his sisters had received any shampoo treatment from him.

The things Yamaguchi would do for Kuroo.

Sitting on the sink, Yamaguchi beckons Kuroo to move to the side a little so he could reach Kuroo's head. Yamaguchi starts by wetting Kuroo's hair again since it's not wet enough. Squirting a little shampoo on Kuroo's head, Yamaguchi then begins to work on Kuroo's head. "Should I play a little music?" Kuroo asks as he grabs his phone on the sink.

"You usually bring your phone in the toilet too?" Yamaguchi asks in amazement.

"Who doesn’t?”

Yamaguchi knew plenty of people that find it weird to bring their phone in the bathroom. For Yamaguchi, he _needs_ to bring his phone because unlike Sugawara who miraculously spend a very little time in the toilet, Yamaguchi could have a whole concert when he's doing his number 2.

The first song that Kuroo plays is just a piece of instrumental music. Yamaguchi doesn't recognize the tune but it sounds like a piano version of a pop song. While the calming music is playing, Kuroo melts instantly at the way Yamaguchi massages his scalp. "Hmmmm~ So, what do you think of today?" Kuroo inquires while his fingers are tapping to the music.

Yamaguchi smiles, hands playing with the foam gathering on top of Kuroo’s head. "I had a great time. The taste of the _basashi_ is something I'll dream about tonight."

Kuroo's glad to hear that. He did spend a lot of time thinking about how to make today's date special than any other dates. The thing is they are always inseparable even before they got together. They've done a lot of activities together that sometimes their dates are just their daily routine.

Kuroo wants Yamaguchi to remember today. Remember that they celebrate one month of being together after so many ups and downs for the past 4 to 5 months. _However_...

His fingers touch the earring on his ear. He didn’t expect to receive and equally if not bigger gift from Yamaguchi. Today’s a memorable day for both of them. His boyfriend really knows how to move his heart. "That's a relief. I guess it's worth it talking to my Dad."

The freckled boy is at awe. For Kuroo to willingly talk to his father for him, this is a big deal. Yamaguchi can't help but to feel so special. Ah... his heart is fluttering again. "Thank you, Kuroo. It was really lovely!"

 _Likewise_. After the song ends, Kuroo then takes his phone again and changes to another song before putting it back on the counter. The sound of guitar strummed echoes in this small bathroom.

_♪ I_ _’ve got sunshine~ on a cloudy day~_ _♪_

Yamaguchi grins even wider when Kuroo sings along to the lyrics. For a while, Yamaguchi had forgotten how good Kuroo's voice actually is. In the meantime, Yamaguchi keeps making different shapes with Kuroo's foamy hair. Since Kuroo's hair isn't that long, it's not that hard to make his hair stands like a shark fin.

Yamaguchi misses when his hair could do that once upon a time.

_♪ When it's cold outside, I_ _’ve got the month of May~_ _♪_

By now, Kuroo has taken the shampoo bottle and is using it as a microphone. What's cracking Yamaguchi up is the way Kuroo purposely sings it with a cracked voice. The taller keeps wriggling like a squid, hence, getting foam all over Yamaguchi's leg. "Stop." Yamaguchi laughs but he seems to enjoy Kuroo's antics. At the sound of the guitar, Kuroo then goes to take one of Yamaguchi's leg and mimics the action of a guitarist.

_♪I guess you_ _’d say~ what can make me feel this way~_ _♪_

Kuroo stands up abruptly, startling the younger then turns to dramatically points at Yamaguchi. _"My boy~! My boy~! My boy~!"_ Kuroo sings—or more like shouts out loud. He even changed the lyrics that was supposed to be My Girl to My boy. This had Yamaguchi slams his own forehead with his palm but his lips are grinning widely. _"Talking bout My boy~~!"_

“SHUT UP!”

Both of them stills at Sugawara’s voice. There's no helping it that Sugawara is able to hear his laugh and Kuroo's awful singing. The older pauses for a moment before he continues with his singing, purposely to annoy Sugawara even more. Even when the chorus is already over, Kuroo keeps doing that ‘dad’ dancing move. Shaking his head, Yamaguchi tugs Kuroo by his hand towards him for a kiss. To hell with his clothes getting wet, Yamaguchi just adores this man so much as he wraps his arms around Kuroo's shoulder.

"Hey, Suga. Sorry, I'm late." Akaashi arrives from the front door to a solemn-looking grey-haired male. "A...are you okay?"

"Can we switch apartments?" Sugawara jokingly sniffles.

At first, Akaashi didn't know what Sugawara meant until he hears an ungodly singing and giggles coming from the bathroom. Instantly, Akaashi's neutral face sneers. "Are they... together in the..."

Sugawara heaves out a heavy sigh as he nods. "Sometimes I wish Yamaguchi would've had the master bedroom instead of me."

Consider Akaashi lucky then because, in his apartment, Kuroo is the one with the bathroom in his room. Akaashi happily uses the outside bathroom because he too knows how frequent Yamaguchi comes by Kuroo’s room for a sleepover. "We might as well get used to it. I have to wake up and see both of them cuddling whenever they're in the living room."

"Yeah, no wonder Kuroo and Bokuto are good friends." Sugawara scoffs. Both of them are so sticky to their partners. Sugawara knew this already from having seen how Kuroo would be around Tsukishima. Even his tall cold junior is able to melt into Kuroo's tricks, of course, Yamaguchi wouldn't be an exception. "That aside, thank you Akaashi for wanting to help me. I have a lot to finish before tomorrow night."

"Sure! I'm free to help."

Sugawara sends a grateful look to the other as he plops down next to him. Picking up the paper, Sugawara gives directions to the younger on how to properly draw the petals, even guiding until Akaashi gets the hang of the rest part of the flower. Since Akaashi is a fast learner, it doesn't take long for the man to be able to make his first successful flower on his own.

"Wow, that's even prettier from the one I made!" Sugawara compliments him with a thumbs up.

At the praise, Akaashi feels a little bashful. "Thank you." Since they're already at the topic, Akaashi goes ahead and asks. "Isn't it tiring? Volleyball and theatre club?" Out of their group of friends, Sugawara seems to have a lot of things going on. From his part-time job to his vice-captain duties, then his theatre club commitment. Akaashi would simply find it hard to breathe.

"Oh, it _is_ tiring! Sometimes I thought it would be easier to quit at least one!" Sugawara says. "But I can't quit my job seems I'm enjoying the extra money in my pocket. Theatre... they're a bunch of cool people too." Maybe Akaashi doesn't have to worry about Sugawara. The latter looks completely content with how the situation is treating him. They've known each other since his 2nd year of school and from what Akaashi has seen at training camps, he knew Sugawara is someone very reliable.

"That's great to hear." Akaashi smiles. "Have you ea—"

Before Akaashi could finish his sentence, the bathroom door slams open and Yamaguchi with no pants runs out of the bathroom while shrieking. Followed closely behind is Kuroo with only a towel down his waist. The man chases the freckled boy until he manages to catch him then he bends down and carries the younger over his shoulders. "Kuroo! Let me down!" Yamaguchi is in between yelping and laughing. It's like both of them are in their own world as Kuroo brings the man into Yamaguchi's room.

Unfortunately, Kuroo and Yamaguchi are _not_ the only one in the house so Sugawara and Akaashi had no choice but to witness such an eyesore scene. The two of them stare at each other in disgust before Sugawara hurriedly starts packing up his stuff on the floor. "Let's do it at your apartment instead."

"Great idea." Akaashi seconds, helping Sugawara carries his stuff into the boxes and they soon fly out of the house before they can get any sound pollution next.

_"Are those flowers from Kuroo?" Yamaguchi asks._

_A man had knocked at Tsukishima's door while they were doing homework together. To their surprise, a small bouquet of baby breaths was sent to Tsukishima. All years of Yamaguchi's friendship with him, he had never seen anyone gift his friend flowers. Not even the girls in Karasuno who had confessed to Tsukishima. Yamaguchi can see how Tsukishima's lips curve up into a gentle smile as he smells the flower._

The taller likes it.

_Yamaguchi guesses that Tsukishima loves flowers. He never knew that. But, it could also be that Tsukishima doesn't necessarily love flowers. He just loves the person sending him those, as simple as that._

_Ah... how do Yamaguchi tell his heart to stop squeezing so hard? It... hurts._

_Seeing the paper attached to it, Yamaguchi reads the cursive writing that states "Happy 100th Day"._

_Wow, it's already been 100 days since they got together..._

_There are probably more gifts to come in the future from Kuroo to Tsukishima. However, Yamaguchi just hopes by the next bouquet of flowers that arrives at Tsukishima's doorstep, he would've moved on from the blonde._

_Because Yamaguchi thinks his heart wouldn't be able to watch it for the 2nd time._

Kuroo's middle of the night bladder strikes again. This time, it's longer than expected. As he goes back into Yamaguchi's room, he is surprised to find the previously sleeping man is already awake. It's 3 am but Yamaguchi is sitting up while hugging his knees as he stares out the window. Tonight too, there aren't any clouds covering the moon so Yamaguchi's room is bright enough.

After sensing Kuroo's presence, Yamaguchi turns away from the window to smile at him. His messy hair causes Kuroo to chuckle. "Aren't you cold?" Kuroo picks up Yamaguchi's shirt on the floor. His boyfriend is buck naked on the bed for a few hours, how can he not be cold? It could possibly be because he has a thick blanket covering him.

Yamaguchi takes the shirt that was handed to him but instead of wearing it instantly, Yamaguchi lets it sit on his lap. "It's autumn now. Soon it will be winter then it's going to snow."

Kuroo crawls up next to Yamaguchi and holds him close. "First snow with you? Sounds romantic."

Yamaguchi chuckles, caressing Kuroo's arm that is circling his waist. "It does."

Both of them fall into a comfortable silence as Kuroo leans his cheek on Yamaguchi's shoulder. The freckled boy's bare skin is so warm. And it's beautiful how Yamaguchi not only has freckles on his cheeks but also all over his body. It's so beautiful, Kuroo just can't get enough of it.

Yamaguchi is so beautiful like this.

Just then, Kuroo finally remembers something. "Wait." Kuroo detaches himself from Yamaguchi to turn on the night lamp. Once the room is light up, Kuroo surprisingly pulls the first drawer at his table. The younger cranes his neck to see what Kuroo is rummaging for. Was there anything he put in his drawer? And then, Kuroo brings out a little small plastic that Yamaguchi barely makes a visual out of it. "Okay, this will be my last surprise for you today. Close your eyes."

The younger does as he is told. He flutters his eyes shut excitedly, anticipating his new present. Instead of the gift being handed onto Yamaguchi's hand, the freckled boy feels something cold touches his chest and around his neck.

"There. You can open your eyes." Kuroo mutters softly.

The moment Yamaguchi does so, his eyes instantly fall on the item hanging above his chest. It's a crystal. A beautiful shade of green crystal necklace. _It’s pretty._ Very very very utterly pretty. "When did you get this?" Yamaguchi grazes the crystal charm with his fingers.

"Our first day at the resort." Kuroo answers a little shyly. It dated back few months ago but Kuroo actually hid the necklace away because, at that time, he really thought that Yamaguchi had rejected him completely. Eventually, he had forgotten about it until just a few days ago when he found it on an accident. "It was the first thing I bought and intended to give it to you after I finally realized my feelings."

No words can explain how touched Yamaguchi is right now. The resort was a bittersweet moment for the two of them. To think Kuroo bought him a gift before everything went south. Yamaguchi was really clueless to Kuroo's feelings back then. In fact, until now he doesn't know how Kuroo manages to like him first. "I wonder. How long have you liked me?" Yamaguchi decides to go ahead and asks.

"How long?" Kuroo hums as he shifts closer to lie his head on Yamaguchi's lap. The younger keeps playing with his new necklace while his other hand caresses Kuroo's hair. The smell of Yamaguchi's shampoo is absolutely fresh. "Not sure when it started but I realized I have feelings for you during our second kiss. In the classroom."

Yamaguchi internally gasps. _That way back?_ And Yamaguchi didn't even have a clue. There were times when his stomach would get butterflies from some interactions with Kuroo but he thought it was a just because he's weak to close contact. He never really thought a relationship with Kuroo would be possible. Little did he know, Kuroo too was feeling the same butterflies as he felt. "You hid it so well."

"Did I?" Kuroo chuckles, staring up to Yamaguchi's face to which the younger nods. "Do you know how hard it was for me? Especially when you kept teasing me and you didn't even realize it!" It was torturous. Having someone so close yet so far, Kuroo was really going through it. "But it all worked out in the end." Kuroo exhales in relief.

It's fortunate that Kuroo turns on the light. Due to that, Yamaguchi is able to see the way Kuroo is staring at him with the gentlest gaze.

It's not just Kuroo's eyes. It's the small smile on Kuroo's lips that seems like he is happy to be by Yamaguchi's side. It causes Yamaguchi's heart to pound so loudly in his chest. Suddenly, it's like all the moments from Yamaguchi’s first meeting with Kuroo flashes before his eyes. From when Yamaguchi nervously stood before Kuroo's front door to Kuroo and him sitting at Kuroo's rooftop room and to now, a token of love hanging above his chest.

Yamaguchi's fingers play with Kuroo's new jewellery on his ear. When he decided to call for Kuroo's mother, no one knew how trembling he was. But Yamaguchi was so set on it because at that moment, all he could think of is how he wanted to make Kuroo the happiest man on Earth today.

He has too…

… Because Yamaguchi was the happiest man on Earth when he found the giant panda and Kuroo's note on the bed. Not necessarily because he loves pandas and cute notes.

He just _loves_ the person sending him those, as simple as that.

.

.

.

_Oh...?_

Did he just... _Did I just..._

Yamaguchi mentally pauses the gears in his head. He… Did… Did Yamaguchi just admit that he loves Kuroo? A chuckle escapes from Yamaguchi's lips. On God! He had just come to a realization that he... he _indeed_ loves Kuroo.

It shouldn't come as a surprise because Yamaguchi had always known that even if Kuroo likes him first, the one who will fall in love first would be no other than himself. That's just how it usually is. Yamaguchi always falls in love first.

"What is it?" Kuroo questions softly when Yamaguchi stares at him silently for a little too long. His eyes are intent yet soft on him.

The freckled boy leans down until their faces are very close together. His hand goes to palm Kuroo's cheeks. _I do love you._ Yamaguchi wants to say it. "I..." It's already at the tip of his tongue. But would it be too burdensome?

Would Yamaguchi ruin this moment?

The word "love" holds such a deep meaning. So far they haven't said it to each other which is fine because it's not a word that should be carelessly thrown around. One should means it when uttering the word.

"Hmm?" Kuroo hums, waiting for the rest of Yamaguchi's sentence.

Despite Yamaguchi truly means it, a part of him tells him that this isn't the right time yet. Thus, rather than finishing his sentence, Yamaguchi swoops down and gives Kuroo an upside-down kiss. Kuroo although startled at the sudden kiss, he soon relaxes and moves his lips to reciprocate the kiss. The taller's hand pulls the back of Yamaguchi's head lower as he nibbles Yamaguchi's upper lip.

It's fine.

Yamaguchi doesn't have to say it now. One day, he'll find the courage to tell Kuroo that he loves him. Although right now seems like a great time but Yamaguchi doesn't want Kuroo to think that he's only saying it because he's overwhelmed with today's full of surprises.

Perhaps he will say it in a situation where they least expected.

It's okay. They have all the time they needed.

"Akaaaaaaaaaashiiiiiiiiii~ Sugawara wants everyone to come out now!!!" Kuroo yodels out loud for the snail of the group to come out from his house. They're supposed to leave by now but Akaashi is taking his sweet time in the bathroom, stalling everyone "Yamaguchi could you please drag your friend out now."

The freckled boy sigh as this isn't the first time this happened. Akaashi is someone who would take a lot and Yamaguchi means a _lot_ of time in the toilet. Kuroo said he knew this since Akaashi is his housemate but Yamaguchi learns the hard truth when he thought he could hold his bladder, waiting for his turn after Akaashi. However, the man took so much time that Yamaguchi basically had to find another toilet across the hall. "I think he's doing number 2." Yamaguchi says.

"Obviously." Sugawara groans, leaning himself against the door of his apartment.

They all are planning to watch the new horror movie that hits the theatres. The plan was originally in the morning but as Kuroo expected, they all woke up around 10 to 11 am. If they don’t get going now, the tickets will be sold out! Sensing that might be the case, Sugawara is already browsing to buy the tickets online.

"You know what, I'm going to hit number 1 as well." Yamaguchi says before he fishes out his keys and unlocks the door. He might have gone a little overboard with his green tea.

"Don't take too long!" Sugawara warns him.

Shaking his head, why does everyone want to go to the toilet at the last minute? They really should be out by now. "Oh, Kuroo. Did you secure a date for the friendly match?"

Kuroo nods. "Yeah. 2 weeks from now. That should be plenty of time, right?"

Sugawara hums. The other day, Sugawara had contacted his club advisor regarding the club and apparently, he still can't find a new coach for them. Thus, this could only mean that the responsibility for choosing the regular players falls onto the captain. "It'll be hard to choose the starting players. All of us are experienced enough."

"That's what I've been thinking about." Kuroo sighs. They comprise of strong players. Even the juniors are exceptional, sometimes even more than the seniors. Sugawara is right, they will have a tough time deciding.

"Don't worry, Kuroo." The grey-haired male nudges him on his hip. "We can work this out."

Seeing Sugawara's assuring smile, Kuroo nods with a little relief. Honestly, as reliable as he is as a captain, having Sugawara as vice-captain is very assuring to him. No wonder Sawamura was very proud that Sugawara was his vice-captain back then. Kuroo had thought it was because the man was being biased towards his lover. But Sugawara is _very_ dependable. A little too loud at times but still very trustworthy.

"Okay. Sorry, I took a long time, everyone." Akaashi shows up in front of them. _Finally!_ Someone need to remind Kuroo the next time they're going out, he has to make sure Sugawara does not serve any spicy food. Yamaguchi fleeing to the bathroom could also due to him chugging glasses after glasses of water to ease the burn in his mouth. Speaking of which…"Where's Yamaguchi?"

Even after a while, the man is still missing. "I'll look for him." Kuroo sighs as he goes inside Yamaguchi's apartment to search for the younger. He makes his way straight to the toilet that Yamaguchi usually uses and before he could knock on the door, Kuroo is surprised to find the door of the toilet is opened.

It's empty.

 _Huh?_ Where did Yamaguchi go? "Freckles.~" Kuroo calls out loud. Since he's not here, there’s only one place where he could be. Just like he had predicted, Kuroo finds Yamaguchi standing in the middle of his room. "Yamaguchi...?" At his name being called, Yamaguchi turns around to face Kuroo with a strained smile. "Hey, everyone's waiting outside. Can we go now?"

Surprisingly, Kuroo can detect the hesitancy in Yamaguchi's stance. Immediately, Kuroo is next to his boyfriend. "Are you okay??"

The freckled boy cautiously nods as he clutches his stomach. "I uhh... I'm not feeling very well." Yamaguchi croaks out. His voice is weak and wavering. "I think I have to skip today."

Kuroo's worry heightens. "Is it a stomach ache? Should we go to the clinic?"

"No. No we don't have to. I have pain killers in my drawer." Yamaguchi replies.

"Then, I'll stay at home with—"

"No! That wouldn't be necessary." Yamaguchi cuts him off. The younger tries his best to give him a comforting smile. "It's okay! It's not like I'm dying. Go and have fun, alright?"

Even if he says that, how can Kuroo go and have fun while Yamaguchi is at home in pain? He was about to insist on accompanying Yamaguchi but the latter just gives him a gloomy look. "I'll be really sad if you don't go." Yamaguchi pouts.

That's not fair. Whenever Yamaguchi pulls that card, Kuroo instantly raises the white flag. "Fine." Kuroo groans. "But if it gets worse, call me and we will go to the clinic, okay?!"

Yamaguchi nods in understanding. "Alright." He says, making an ‘okay’ sign with his fingers. The taller bid Yamaguchi goodbye not without a peck on the cheek. Yamaguchi watches Kuroo makes his way out. Before they left, Sugawara and Akaashi yelled "get well soon" to which Yamaguchi shouts back an "okay!"

Gradually, the voices outside start to diminish...

... and so is Yamaguchi's smile. His previous expression hardens as he turns to sit on his bed.

He is surprised that Kuroo bought the lie easily.

Taking out his phone, Yamaguchi presses his lips into a thin line as he opens his inbox. Rereading the message for the fifth time, Yamaguchi feels like his whole world is about to crumble apart.

_[Tsukki]_

_I'm coming home next week._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: muahahaha a full chapter of fluff and I hope you savour these moments because you all know what's coming next :D everyone has been waiting for this moment, right? On that note, we are actually entering the last part/arc of this fic. I myself don't know how to feel about that but I am EXCITED to write the next chapter~ 
> 
> hehehe hope you enjoy this chapter! I did ask everyone a month ago and it seems like most agree on a romantic dinner date. (now I shall go jump into a pond after struggling to write this chapter)


	29. First Love

12.5k words 

* * *

Yamaguchi drops his phone on his lap. _Tsukki_ is coming home. The freckled boy has never felt so divided like this before. It's been 6 months since Yamaguchi last met the blonde and a part of him is thrilled to see him. No, he _really_ can't wait to pull his best friend into a hug. One thing that people had underestimated was Yamaguchi's dependency on Tsukishima. Well, not the kind of dependency that he can't function without his best friend. But how can Yamaguchi easily get used to a life without Tsukishima when they were stuck like glue for a decade?

That’s more than half of their lives.

To say it simply, Tsukishima isn't just Yamaguchi's friend. The man is someone he would cross the ocean for. With that being said... how can Yamaguchi tell him that he's dating his ex? His confidence to face his friend disappears as the time has finally come. It's not easy. It's not just a simple confession that he can blurt it out to his friend and move on.

What he is about to admit to Tsukishima can be insulting in some cases...

"Fuck." Yamaguchi groans as he lies back on the bed. He needs to find a way to tell Tsukishima about his relationship. Standing up from his bed, Yamaguchi strides to his desk and turns on his laptop. He opens the web browser and searched _"How to tell your best friend that you're dating their ex?"._ Quite a long and specific question but that's exactly the situation that Yamaguchi is under.

The first link on the web leads to an internet forum. Apparently. it's a forum for anyone to share their opinions and gets random feedbacks from strangers. This person who asked seems to be in the EXACT situation as he is. A part of Yamaguchi felt relieved that there's someone who relates to his case.

But that feeling doesn't last long.

As he scrolls down further, Yamaguchi can hear his heart dropping into his stomach.

_"Oi! Why would you date your best friend's ex?"_

_"Isn't that a little too much?"_

_"What does it matter? Your best friend will get hurt anyways hahaha"_

He really had expected some answers but almost all of them are belittling the questioner. Indirectly... they're talking about him.

_"Are you sure you are close friends?"_

_"Just do it quickly!"_

_"If I was your best friend, end of friendship! Full stop!"_

Yamaguchi feels like crying. _N...no_. Tsukishima is his best friend. He would never ever want to hurt Tsukishima purposely. However, seeing these people's reactions, maybe that's exactly what Yamaguchi is doing. If some stranger can feel the anger towards the questioner, imagine the 'best friend' that this person is talking about. Imagine... how Tsukishima would feel when he finds out.

The freckled boy's shoulder sags in despair.

He wants to tell Tsukishima in the way that it would hurt the least but now… Yamaguchi is questioning why is he hurting his best friend's feelings in the first place?

Am I really Tsukishima's best friend?

The worst of it all is that even being in this tight situation, he can't find himself regretting ever saying yes to Kuroo.

God, what should he do now?

_Yamaguchi's palms are sweating. It's not from any heat. As matter of fact, he feels so damn cold now. It's freezing. But nothing is colder than the way Tsukishima is staring at him._

_Just a few feet away from him stands Tsukishima with an unreadable expression. There are times when his best friend are very apparent with emotions. Mostly when disgusted. But when Tsukishima is disappointed to the core, he would stay silent and let his eyes speak. It is as exactly as what he is doing right now._

_"Tsukki..." Yamaguchi begins, his hand lifts to try and hold Tsukishima but it stops halfway._

_The blond who was merely staring finally opens his mouth. "What do you expect me to say? That I am happy for you?"_

_Yamaguchi gulps. His tone is low and there's no denying it that he is disappointed. Rather than like this, Yamaguchi wishes Tsukishima would lash out on him. The silence is killing him. "Tsukki... are... are you mad at me...?"_

_The latter bites his lips before he looks away. "Does it matter? What do you care if I am?"_

_Tsukishima has already turned his body away from Yamaguchi and the freckled boy instantly moves forward to stop his arm. "Please... I didn't mean any of this to happen."_

_He really didn't. Yamaguchi tried. He tried but things like these are out of his hands. Thinking about Kuroo, he does love him so much. Yamaguchi now understands why the blonde loves him so much. Although he knows, this doesn’t make anything better. "I care for you..."_

_"If you really do Yamaguchi, we won't be having this conversation." Tsukishima says coldly. And with that, the blond removes the hold on his arm and steps away._

_It's like Yamaguchi's feet are glued to the ground because even if his legs are dying to move, it won't budge. "Tsukki!" Yamaguchi shouts for his friend but Tsukishima only walks further away._

_He knows this is his fault. But please… don't leave him!_

_"Tsukki!" he calls again at the figure that’s becoming smaller and smaller._

_Even until he walks into the darkness, his best friend of 10 years did not look back once._

Yamaguchi wakes up gasping for air. Almost as if he had been holding his breath while dreaming. Sitting up, Yamaguchi scans around his dark room as he pants. _It was just a dream_. His heart is starting to calm down after realizing that it wasn’t real.

 _God_ , Yamaguchi cups his forehead. That felt so real. Is he that anxious that he brought the matter into his dream? Checking his phone, it's currently 4 in the morning. The last message he sent to Kuroo was a goodnight wish. Meanwhile, the last message he sent to Tsukishima was also a goodnight text together with an _'I can't wait to see you.'_

It's the truth. Yamaguchi can't wait to see him. But why does his chest tightened at the thought of seeing his best friend?

All of this is making his throat dry. Turning on his night lamp, Yamaguchi makes his way out of his room to head to the kitchen. He sighs after pouring himself a glass of water. With his fingers grazing on the glass, Yamaguchi's heartbeat is still loud despite having calmed down earlier. It feels like he is constantly on edge. He _should_ tell Tsukishima about his relationship. The faster, the better. However, is it wise to do it through a phone call? News like these.... he thinks it's better to say it verbally.

After much deliberating, Yamaguchi decides to do the latter. He'll say it once he meets Tsukishima in person.

However, the moment he enters his room again, his eyes fall onto a Polaroid picture of Tsukishima and him. He has a peace sign on Tsukishima's head while the blond has an annoyed face because Hinata kept pestering him for a picture. But this was one of Yamaguchi's favourite pictures of them because, despite Tsukishima's expression, Yamaguchi remembers Tsukishima tugging him close with his arms.

That's just who the man is. Tsukishima may not seem like an affectionate person. Well, he's not really vibrant with his affection but anyone close to him would know when his subtle expression of love comes, it really speaks the loudest. He loves Tsukishima Kei so much. Before it was romantic, it was admiration. Then, it turned a crush and soon platonic again.

But ever since the beginning, he loves Tsukishima as his friend first and foremostly.

Knowing that it could change scares him so much. It didn't matter what Yamaguchi decides to do. Whether he tell Tsukishima soon or later, or if he even tells him at all, there's a very high chance that Tsukishima will be disappointed in him.

Yamaguchi would never ever want to let Tsukishima down.

But.... is that even possible at this point?

Kuroo was just sitting by himself when the cafeteria is slowly getting crowded. On the table is his finished lunch but most importantly, there’s the list of his club members. This year, the volleyball club really has so many great players with excellent potential. Especially the juniors. Kuroo is very much impressed.

Thus, the selection for the regular players will be hard for sure! Well, he already has a few people in his mind but of course, he needs to watch them play again and this time, Sugawara had actually managed to get an alumni to assist them with the decision-making.

They should quickly do this so that they can prepare for the next phase: their practice match.

As he is deep in his thoughts, two figures start approaching his table. "Why in the hell would you root for Prince Daniel?" Misaki exasperates as she places her drink on the table. "No, how is Prince Adam getting more attention? I don't understand."

They are it again. Lately, those two have been bickering about the same thing over and over again. Those are characters from a shojo manga that recently adapted into anime. Usually, they would be rooting for the same character but this one is an exception.

And the whole group knows when they disagree on something, they will never hear the end of it.

"You just don't understand, Misaki." Mari says waving her off.

"Hey, everyone." Yahaba arrives at the table along with Yamaguchi and Akaashi.

Wow, this is shocking. Almost all of them are gathered here in the cafeteria which rarely happens for this semester. "Thank God you're here. Both of them are bickering again." Kuroo groans but his expression soon changes the second Yamaguchi pulls the chair next to him.

"The same discussion?" Yahaba asks the two pouting women. When he got a nod from those two, the brown-haired male just shrugs. "It'll last until the show finishes airing, that's for sure."

"Oh, what show?" Yamaguchi questions curiously. He's been meaning to ask since it's all Mari and Misaki have been talking about since two weeks ago.

"There's this anime show about the cliché love triangle." Kuroo fills in. The reason why he knows this is because last week while Kuroo was having lunch with Misaki, the woman kept hitting his arms as she squeals at her phone. Kuroo being curious _had_ to see what's the fuss all about.

Misaki clicks her tongue. "It's _not_ cliché. It's well written!"

"Yeah, right." Yahaba scoffs. "As if the _'he's my first love'_ trope isn't already overused." That remarks, of course, come with consequences as the next thing he knows, he gets pinched on his hip by his girlfriend.

However, Mari seems pleased. "See! That's why the girl should have end up with Prince Adam.”

"No offense, Mari. But the _‘good girl falls in love with a bad boy’_ is also getting old." Kuroo teases her, which resulted in her trying to poke him with her chopsticks. All of these cliché tropes really need to stop. They should do something more... new.

Mari huffs as she stops her actions. "You two are tasteless. How about you, Akaashi? Which do you think is better?"

"Me?" The confusion is evident on Akaashi's face as he scratches his head. "I don't even watch this show..."

"Doesn't matter. Just answer. Between first love and bad boy trope, which would you pick?" Misaki joins in.

It took a while before Akaashi could answer the question. In the end, he chooses the former to Mari's displeasure. "Whaaaaaaaaat? Why?"

"Just cause." Akaashi shrugs.

However, Kuroo wasn't lying when he said that they wouldn't hear the end of it regarding this matter any sooner. Currently, Mari is demanding for a valid reason before they drop the topic altogether. "I don't understand. First love doesn't last." She pouts in her seat.

"That's not true. My Dad is my mother's first love." Yahaba intervenes.

Now that Kuroo thinks about it, he remembers his mother had told him how his late grandparents were each other's first love. Those are long years of love. "Even Akaashi and Bokuto are each other's first love and I can totally see them walking down the aisle in 5 years’ time." Instantly, Akaashi blushes while trying to make Kuroo shut up.

"I think one shouldn't underestimate the power of first love as nauseating as that sound." Yahaba adds before he slurps the boba from his drink.

At that statement, Misaki's ears perk up. "What is this I'm hearing? Is someone having trouble forgetting their first love?" Misaki turns to shoot daggers at her boyfriend. She's looking at Yahaba as if the man has some dirty secrets hidden from her.

In return, Yahaba only rolls his eyes. "I'm talking about _you_. And that guy from your middle school volleyball team. I'm still not comfortable that you're close to him even after he made you cry."

"What the fuck? Were 10!" Misaki exasperates.

"And yet, you kept saying _'If I dated him, what would happen?'_. You only stopped saying it after we got together." Yahaba counters in distress.

Shaking his head, Kuroo knows that next to Hisoka, Yahaba gets jealous really easily despite it does not show on his face. At least in front of them. Kuroo doesn't have a say in it as well since he himself is aware that with Yamaguchi, there are few people that Kuroo has given the stinky eye to.

Yeah, he's not proud of that.

Meanwhile, there's one person among them that has been sweating at the topic of conversation. The one particular line from Yahaba has been ringing in his mind. _One shouldn't underestimate the power of first love._ Oh, Yamaguchi knows that, alright. His first love was painful. As matter of fact, even more painful than his recent heartbreak actually.

It was a very long and dark tunnel for him back then. It really was. To get over Tsukishima, 15-year-old Yamaguchi didn't think it was ever possible. It's certainly not easy and if anything, the quote that says first love will be the most memorable is true.

Everyone would remember their first love.

The part that's worth laughing at is...

… the fact that his current boyfriend’s first love and Yamaguchi’s is the same person. Kuroo getting over Tsukishima wasn't easy too.

Yamaguchi wonders... if Kuroo finds out that Tsukishima is coming home in a week, will he be okay?

Unconsciously, Yamaguchi's hold on Kuroo's sleeve tightens. The taller notices this before he takes Yamaguchi's clenched fist into his hand instead. "Are you okay? Does your stomach still hurt?"

"Huh? Oh... no. No." Yamaguchi replies with his chin down.

 _It seems like it still is_ , Kuroo thought. Or else, why would Yamaguchi lips keep on frowning?

"Do you want anything to drink?"

The younger shakes his head. Even after everyone has left the table to buy something to eat, Yamaguchi keeps saying that he isn't hungry. This is Yamaguchi? _The_ Yamaguchi that keeps stealing Kuroo's food from his plate? But, he even refuses when Akaashi offers him the last meatball on his stick.

Kuroo guesses his stomach pain is more serious than he thought.

Yamaguchi's stomach pain doesn't get better. Even when they're attending the photography club meeting, Yamaguchi keeps getting distracted. At some point, Kuroo wonders if it's really stomach ache. His boyfriend doesn't wince nor holds his stomach in pain. He only stares emptily at basically nothing.

It got Kuroo to worry even more.

"Just get back to me whether the date is suitable to your schedule or not." Inomata says as she readily closes her notebook. The woman had actually called a professional speaker from outside to give a little talk to about the wonders of photography or something like that. Kuroo just comes for free knowledge. "Is the date okay?" Kuroo asks his boyfriend once everyone has already begun moving out from their chairs. However, Yamaguchi didn't reply to his question despite being just beside him. Glancing to the younger, just like from the beginning of the meeting, he keeps his gaze downwards to his lap. "Yamaguchi?"

After Kuroo's third call, Yamaguchi's eyes finally enlarge as if he had just arrived to reality. "Yeah?"

"Did you heard what I just said?" The younger blinks at him a few times before he shakes his head. Kuroo frowns. "I asked whether the date Inomata proposed will be okay for you. Are you sure you’re okay?"

"Oh! Yeah... yeah... I'm just... not feeling well." Yamaguchi tries to laugh it off.

Kuroo can see that. Ever since this morning, Yamaguchi hasn’t been looking like himself. If it's really his upset stomach then Kuroo has got to do something about it. However, he can't do much because Yamaguchi keeps refusing to go to the clinic despite Kuroo’s constant request. It's a confusion for Kuroo as to why Yamaguchi is being stubborn. In that case, Kuroo has no choice but to be as well. "I'll be right back." Kuroo stands up from his seat. "Can you wait here for a while?"

Yamaguchi is still partly in a daze when he nods. After Kuroo left the room, Yamaguchi releases a sigh.

Why is it so hard to push these thoughts aside?

Every passing second it feels so suffocating because Yamaguchi is hiding secrets from both of his most important people. He's hiding the fact that he's dating Kuroo and also that Tsukishima is returning. All of these, it's getting a little too frightening for him. He did think he should at least tell Kuroo about Tsukishima’s return but the whole talk about first love just now was alarming to Yamaguchi. He hadn't thought that far of Kuroo's reaction but now that he thinks about it... he's also anxious of how Kuroo would respond.

Kuroo, he… He has moved on completely, right? Certainly, Yamaguchi should trust his boyfriend a lot more but... what Yahaba said was true. They cannot underestimate the power of one’s first love.

"Yamaguchi...?" Inomata waves her hand in front of Yamaguchi. "Are you not going home?"

The freckled boy only reacts when his president snaps her fingers in front of his face, causing Yamaguchi to flinch backward. "Huh—Oh! I'm waiting for Kuroo. He had to go somewhere." Yamaguchi replies bashfully. "What about you?"

"Same. Waiting for Yagi."

 _Ah_... both of them are waiting for their respective boyfriends. Yamaguchi nods as he continues to stare at his hands. He wouldn't mind making conversation but right now, he's a little occupied in the head.

"You've been preoccupied since the early meeting." Inomata deducts after some time of staring.

Yamaguchi can't say that her observation wasn't spot on. Instead, he thinks Kuroo must have realized that as well. "I'm just feeling a little unwell in my stomach." Yamaguchi repeats the same thing he had said to Kuroo.

Inomata chuckles as she places her book inside her bag. "Oh, Yamaguchi… We women sometimes manage to figure out things that men don't quite notice."

??

The freckled boy wanted to ask what she had meant by that. His president glimpses towards the door for a brief second before she leans forward. "You're anxious, aren't you?" She asks. Yamaguchi's eyes widens. Was it that apparent all this time? He thought he had already made a great effort to put on a poker face. "Not just that," She continues. "You looked confused too. To me, it seem like there are many things going on inside your head instead of your stomach."

One thing Yamaguchi could say... she knows exactly what she's talking about. Yamaguchi is surprised that she could go into such detail. "Women are really scary." Yamaguchi jokes with a slight lift of his lips.

"We can be." Inomata lets out a little laugh. "So what is it that's bothering you? I can be a good place for advice too, you know."

Ever since the first time Yamaguchi met Inomata, he can instantly tell that this woman possesses great leadership skills. After one semester of being with her, she's exactly how Yamaguchi had envisioned. Discipline. Reliable. Strong-willed. Most importantly, she possesses a true leadership skill: compassionate and caring.

Yamaguchi has seen her giving advice to the other club members on various things. He didn't think he would be one of them. "Can I trust you to keep it confidential?"

"Of course. I don't suppose anyone else should know anything without your consent."

 _That's great_ , Yamaguchi internally sighs. Perhaps... what Yamaguchi itches the most right now are some guidance or words from anyone. Comforting or not, he just needs to ask someone because he's utterly at lost. To tell the truth, Yamaguchi doesn't want his close friends to know anything about this. Inomata is different.

"I have a friend. He's dating someone." Yamaguchi begins. Although he starts with the 3rd person talk, but Yamaguchi thinks Inomata has no problem figuring out that it's actually him. "And this ‘someone’... is actually the ex of my friend's best friend."

Even before Yamaguchi could finish, Inomata has already bitten her lower lip. "Oooo, yikes. But go on..."

"And... this best friend has yet to know. Do you think my friend is horrible?" Yamaguchi asks carefully. His heart is beating a little too fast as he waits for Inomata to answer.

"Before that, how long ago did your lo— I mean, your friend's lover and his ex, _which_ is your best friend had broken up before you two got together?"

Yamaguchi is quite hesitant to answer. Mainly because he knows how ridiculous this would sound. "Uh... they broke up early January... and my friend got together with him in September. So, 9 months?"

Inomata's expression changes. "That's not good." She sighs to Yamaguchi's further fear.

"It's... It's not...?" Yamaguchi stutters. His left hand on the table is starting to ball into a fist.

The latter gives Yamaguchi an apologetic look. "Yamaguchi, in both men and women's friendship, dating your best friend's ex isn't going to be accepted well. More so that the ex's next relationship after the best friend is his own close friend. You understand me, right?"

He knows that. It's exactly as he feared in the beginning. Yamaguchi had really thought it would be fine and he had selfishly disregarded the thought about telling Tsukishima behind his head for a while. And now... he's out of time. "My friend, he's a bad person, isn't he? My friend's best friend is going to be so disappointed in him." Yamaguchi gulps.

"I wouldn't say your friend is a bad person. After all, we can't really help who we fall for." Inomata then reaches out her hand to pat on Yamaguchi's right arm. "But whoever your friend is, he needs to quickly tell his best friend about his new relationship."

That's what Yamaguchi has been trying to do. But every time he types the words, he instantly deletes it because that's what he is. _A coward_. He is so afraid of Tsukishima's reaction that there's not a single second where he doesn't feel anxious. "Will he even accept it?"

"You want to know my honest opinion?" Inomata asks. Hesitantly, Yamaguchi nods. "I don't think there's any easy way out. 99% that best friend of your friend would feel disappointed. What happens after that is what differs everyone's situation." Inomata pulls her hand back. "Whether that best friend accepts the apology, or whether anything will change, it depends on the person."

...

She's right. If Yamaguchi assesses the possibilities, there are only two ways where this could go. Tsukishima not accepting their relationship or he has no other choice but to accept and brave a smile on his face like he doesn't mind. Yamaguchi can't decide which one is worse. Based on his history with Tsukishima, he knows the latter is the most possible to happen.

Although that's much better than the first possibility but it's also just as bad as the other. Tsukishima will get hurt nonetheless.

"I know it's scary. But you— I mean, your friend must be brave to do it." Inomata tries to give him an encouraging smile.

Yamaguchi appreciates that Inomata is playing along with the whole "my friend" thing. Before Yamaguchi could say anything else, Kuroo suddenly walks in with a bottle of drink in his hand. Previously, Yamaguchi managed to at least put up a poker face to hide his feelings. But now, he couldn't even bother to put up a straight line on his lips.

"Inomata, your boyfriend is calling outside." Kuroo says as he walks over to Yamaguchi's side.

"Really? Okay." She picks up her back and slings it on her shoulder. "Wishing you the best of luck, Yamaguchi. Call me if you need anything."

The freckled boy nods as he smiles a little. "No, thank you." He says, waving her goodbye. There's only one way and only one. That is, to tell the truth as fast as possible. Stalling it might just make things worse. With a sigh, Yamaguchi too stands up while carrying his bag.

"What is she wishing you good luck for?" Kuroo asks with curious eyes. Staring at his boyfriend, Yamaguchi knows that other than telling Tsukishima, he has to tell Kuroo too about his ex-boyfriend’s return.

However, if Yamaguchi has to do it all at once, he thinks his heart won't take all of this anxiousness and nervousness. He's barely even holding himself together right now. He's scared.

So that's why he'll start with Tsukishima first.

"Nothing special. For doing my assignment research." Yamaguchi answers. He knows it’s a lie and he hates uttering one to Kuroo. But it'll be just this one time.

Kuroo seems to buy it pretty easily which is a relief. Once Kuroo starts suspecting him lying, it'll be hard to avoid those eagle eyes. "Here." Kuroo hands him the bottle that he has been holding.

"For me?" Yamaguchi takes it into his hand.

"I heard green tea is good for an upset stomach. Are you sure we shouldn't check it? The nurse is just a few blocks away."

At Kuroo's effort, Yamaguchi is in between of being at awe and guilty. He must have bought this from the vending machine and if Yamaguchi is not mistaken, the machine is on the floor below. Finally, a genuine smile decorates Yamaguchi's face. "Aww, thank you, Kuroo. I'll drink it well."

"You better. Or I will be upset!" Kuroo half pretends to scold him.

The younger chuckles as he crosses his arms with Kuroo's. "Aye aye, sir." He walks along while snuggling up to his boyfriend.

Later that night, Yamaguchi sits at his study table while glaring at his phone.

This is it.

Yamaguchi has been waiting 2 days after that message so that he can be honest with Tsukishima. Taking Inomata's advice, he'll just straight up be honest with his best friend. The worst that could happen is that Tsukishima will disapprove at first but Yamaguchi will try to talk to him. He'll try as many times as he can.

_[Yamaguchi]_

_Do you have time to videocall?_

The moment he pressed sent, his heartbeat accelerates almost instantly. To Yamaguchi's further fear, under Tsukishima's name indicates that his friend is also online. Damn it, it feels like his dinner is about to come up to his throat.

_[Tsukishima]_

_Sure. Hold on a sec._

Shit. Oh, God he's actually doing this. He’s not going to lie, half of him was praying that Tsukishima would say he is busy but when his phone screen shows that Tsukishima's calling, Yamaguchi thinks his heart stopped beating for a second. With a deep intake of breath, Yamaguchi swipes up and places his phone against his water bottle on the table.

 _"Hello?"_ The blonde man on the screen has his face right in front of the camera. From the sound of loud wind and the rocky camera, Yamaguchi knows that he's outside. Plus, the scarf that wraps around his neck is the one that Yachi gave him.

Yamaguchi's lip automatically smiles as he looks at his screen. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

The shakiness finally stops when Tsukishima sits under a shed and places his phone somewhere on a table. _"Not really. Was just having a walk."_

Right... He forgets that Tsukishima does that a few times a week. Wherever he is at, the place must be really cold judging from his red nose. "How's over there? Is everything well?"

_"Yeah. Just last minute stuff to clear up before going back home."_

_Home_. He's coming home after how many months of travelling here and there with his brother. Yamaguchi had thought he won't be home for at least 2 years. That was what he was told. He really can't wait for Tsukishima to come home so that he has one of the most important people in his life close to him again. "So how long you'll be here?" Yamaguchi asks excitedly. Hopefully more than two weeks so that Yamaguchi can pull that one week of no class that Sugawara had suggested him.

 _"That... depends."_ The other replies.

"Oh. On...?"

Somehow, Tsukishima pauses to reply. Almost like he is contemplating hard on his answer. Shaking his head, the blond changes the subject. _"I’ll tell you later. You have something to tell me, right?"_

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I do! I uh..." Yamaguchi hesitates with his palms sweating on his lap. It's almost deafening how his heart is beating so loudly against his ribcage. "I uh… How about you go first?" He cowers at the last second.

Why is it so hard for him to say the truth?! It's just 3 words. _'I'm dating Kuroo.'_ But Yamaguchi still isn’t prepared to see how hurt his best friend would be. It's not easy. God, he wishes it is.

 _"Okay, then."_ Tsukishima shifts the camera angle to a better one where Yamaguchi can see him better. _"I actually… have a favour to ask."_ Tsukishima says.

Judging from his face, it isn't just a simple favour. The timidity in the blond's eye proves so. "Anything." Yamaguchi replies.

_"Before that, can I ask you a question?"_

Yamaguchi nods his head. Although the internet connection could be better but the quality is well enough for Yamaguchi to see that Tsukishima is quite nervous too. _Out of sudden?_ Yamaguchi wonders why Tsukishima is deliberating for a long time.

_"Does Kuroo still hate me?"_

At the mention of Kuroo's name, Yamaguchi's heart skipped a beat. Swallowing his saliva, Yamaguchi tries to smile. "He doesn't. He never did." Yamaguchi answers. At his answer, it's evident by Tsukishima's shoulder that he had silently let out a relief sigh. "Why do you ask?"

Instead of answering, Tsukishima does what he always does when he's reluctant to answer. He avoids it by saying _'it's nothing'_. On some times, Yamaguchi doesn't pry his ‘nothing’. Only when the freckled boy is very curious that he asks further. And this case seems to be the latter. "Come on. You can tell me anything, Tsukki." Yamaguchi wonders if the favour that he was referring about has any linkage with Kuroo. If anyone asks his guts, Yamaguchi can surely say that it does.

 _"I was thinking that I should see him."_ Tsukishima confesses with a low tone.

Perhaps if Yamaguchi is out in public, he probably wouldn't be able to hear his friend's word properly. However, his words were as clear as day to Yamaguchi. The freckled boy nods. "I see… Do you want me to arrange it for you?"

_"You don't mind?"_

Yamaguchi waves his hand to the camera. "Of course not. I'm glad to be a help." He chirps brightly even though his voice is threatening to waver. He knows that both of them will eventually meet again if Yamaguchi and Kuroo continue to date. However, he didn't think Tsukishima would be the one to propose to see him. After all, the taller was the one who was so sure with his decision to leave everything behind. "Are... uhm... does he know you're coming? Did you tell him?"

Tsukishima snorts. _"Obviously not. Would he even pick up if I call him?"_

"Ah... right." Yamaguchi suddenly remembers the last time those two talked. He didn't know what Kuroo's conversation with Tsukki was but all he knew is that Kuroo was devastated after the call. Even so, if Tsukishima had called him, Yamaguchi thinks Kuroo would pick up in a heartbeat.

 _"So that's why..."_ Tsukishima heaves out a heavy sigh. _"I want to fix things with Kuroo."_

Yamaguchi's breath hitches at those words. _Fix things with Kuroo?_ To what extent, Yamaguchi wants to ask. His fists clench even harder that nails are digging painfully in his palms. "What does that mean?" He asks with a shaky voice.

 _"I don't know."_ Tsukishima shrugs. From this tone, Yamaguchi knows that the man doesn't like talking about it. _"I just think that I should meet with him again. And talk properly about well, what happened. And mend things again."_

_Mend?_

What does Tsukki meant by mend?

There are many questions in Yamaguchi's head but he is so impatient for answers. Thus, he decides to ask something bold. "Are you planning to get back together with him?"

The question evidently caught Tsukishima by surprise as expected. The other tries to avoid himself from answering. _"Why are you asking me that?"_

However, Yamaguchi knew. He knew of Kuroo's and Tsukishima's farewell promise. Since Tsukishima is planning to meet Kuroo, it wouldn't be impossible that he wants Kuroo again. How else would it explain that Tsukishima wanting to "fix" things with Kuroo?

"I remembered that you told me. That you and Kuroo would be together again if you come back and both feelings are still the same." Yamaguchi gulps. He's been anxious for these couple of days but never as fearful as this. "So be honest. Do you still love him?"

 _Please say no. Please say no. Please say no._ Yamaguchi chants the prayer in his head.

But... maybe God doesn't favour him. Because Tsukishima's answer to his question had completely shattered him. _"It would be a lie if I say I don't."_ Tsukishima rubs his nape. _"That's why I'm saying that I want to see him again.”_

Yamaguchi's head went blank. He can't think. His heart is moving but not the gears in his head. Slowly, any emotions in his eyes are starting to wash away. It only leaves Yamaguchi with an empty smile on his face. "I see." He mutters drearily. "I'll help you then."

 _"Thanks, Yamaguchi."_ Tsukishima exhales, probably thankful that this topic of discussion is over. _"So, uh... what is it that you want to say?"_

Almost instantly, Yamaguchi reacts with a shake of his head. "About that! It's nothing serious!" Yamaguchi painfully forces himself to laugh better this time. Any slight of worry, Tsukishima can detect it instantly. If he didn't, he should be grateful to the video quality for hiding it. "I actually have uhm… volleyball selection for the fixed players. So, I need a little advice." Yamaguchi manages his voice well. Maybe all those time he tried to be okay when he was with Hisoka is starting to make him lie easier. Well, only on _certain_ cases because sometimes it's easy to lie and sometimes it's hard. However.... Yamaguchi really wishes he wouldn't have to make that a habit.

 _"I thought you play volleyball every week. I'm sure you're better than me now."_ Tsukishima shrugs. The blond man is no longer sitting in the shed as he picks up his phone to head inside.

"That's true." Right. How silly of him. Because guilt was eating him alive, Yamaguchi decides to start asking about his brother's expedition. Of course, whenever Tsukishima explains about it, his mood will be lifted up no matter what situation he is in.

Yamaguchi loves hearing them. Staring at his phone, how can Yamaguchi say what he meant to say now? His friend is still in love with Kuroo who now is his boyfriend. As if that isn’t enough, now Yamaguchi can't stop thinking whether Kuroo feels the same way towards Tsukishima or not.

Yes, he has moved on, but is there really no feelings lingering in his heart for Tsukishima?

Or will it come back the moment he sees Tsukishima?

Today was the day that Kuroo has to choose for the starting members. In the court, there is no favouritism. Whether it's his close friends, boyfriend or anyone he favoured. Kuroo, together with Sugawara and an alumni will be the one deliberating on who would make the cut to be the 7 regular players. That being said, Kuroo has high expectations for everyone. However, he can't lie that some didn't do as well as others.

He just didn't expect Yamaguchi to be one of them.

Kuroo did say no favouritism but Yamaguchi's condition was exceptionally distracting for him. They have played with each other for one whole semester. Kuroo knows his potential. The competition for the fixed players are tight but he didn't expect for Yamaguchi to fall behind that much.

The many times Kuroo had to raise his voice to the younger. He knows Sugawara and others are looking at him in concern but Kuroo can't cut Yamaguchi some slacks. Kuroo is pretty sure it isn’t Yamaguchi’s stomach ache so what's making him doing this so terribly? He's lack of focused.

And that shows clearly in their result.

The starting members are Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, Sugawara, 2 of the 2nd year students and the libero is the freshman. Yahaba has expected that his skills aren't at par as others but Kuroo can see that he really made today his best play.

Yet, he can't say the same for a certain someone.

"So that's the result. Just because you aren't the regular player, doesn't mean you won't play. So put your heart into every practice, understand?" Kuroo says.

"Yes, captain!" They all choruses.

As soon as the others begin to congratulate the regular members, Kuroo's eyes fall onto Yamaguchi who is standing at the furthest back. Truthfully, Kuroo is really disappointed. That's because he knows Yamaguchi plays better than this. If he did well, he could've been chosen. But his performance today was just clumsy, stiff and all over the place.

The man keeps looking down at his feet. Not once since Kuroo announced the selected members did he looked up towards him. The second Kuroo takes a step towards him, the younger turns around and walks away to the bench.

Kuroo is a little confused. Why is Yamaguchi so... distant?

"You caught that too, huh?" Sugawara appears next to him, handing him his bottle.

"I don't know what's got into him." Kuroo huffs. He takes off the bottle cap before gulping his drink down. "Is it a stage fright or something?"

"Actually, Kuroo," Sugawara wipes his neck with a mini towel. Both of them are staring at Yamaguchi who keeps himself busy with his phone. He is barely responding to Akaashi who is talking beside him. "Did you know that he has been skipping his meals?"

Kuroo almost chokes on his water. "What?! Why??"

"He doesn't touch the food that I cook. Nor the snacks Toga gave him. I never saw him went out for dinner." Sugawara says worriedly. "He's not trying some unhealthy military diet or something, right?"

Honestly, Kuroo doesn't know. These past few days Kuroo has been so busy studying for his quiz. His mind is either formulas or theories so he guiltily confesses that he hasn't properly looked at his boyfriend's condition.

"That doesn't make any sense. He's perfect, why would he want to lose weight?"

Sugawara shrugs. "I'm just assuming. I didn't get to ask him so maybe you should." He suggests before going back to his bag.

 _Yeah_. Maybe Kuroo should.

He walks across the court until he is in front of Yamaguchi. _See_! Even when Kuroo is already in front of Yamaguchi, his boyfriend doesn't even spare him a glance. Turning to Akaashi, Kuroo nudges his head to the side. Immediately, Akaashi knows what Kuroo meant as he gives them space to be alone.

Now that it’s just the two of them, Kuroo can see that Yamaguchi is scrolling on his Instagram mindlessly. _Sigh_. What is going on with his boyfriend? "Yamaguchi..." Kuroo starts with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry." Yamaguchi mutters in a quiet voice. He has already turn off the screen of his phone but his head remained downwards.

Kuroo bends his knees and squats down in front of him. "Hey. I just want to ask whether you are okay or not."

Finally, Yamaguchi lifts his head. "I made you yell a lot just now. I'm sorry about that."

 _Oh, no_. Kuroo did have a few sentences ready to scold Yamaguchi but seeing his frown, Kuroo can't bring himself to utter them at all. "No, it's okay. I'm more worried about you. You seem occupied."

"Nothing. I'm just... not in my best condition." Yamaguchi shakes his head.

 _Yeah_ , Kuroo can tell. Both physically and perhaps mentally. Taking Yamaguchi's hand on his lap, Kuroo gives it a reassuring squeeze. "That's because you're skipping meals, aren't you?" Yamaguchi’s apologetic eyes confirm Sugawara's statement. Now the question is: why is it necessary especially when he knows that this important day is coming right up? "Didn't I tell you to take care of your health? Why aren't you eating?"

The younger presses his lips into a thin line. Strangely enough, Yamaguchi doesn't reciprocate the squeeze on his hand like he usually does. "Who said I didn't? I do... Just not heavy meals."

"Freckles, you need to eat a proper meal. You still didn't answer my question." Kuroo insists on the topic. Yamaguchi can be stubborn at times, Kuroo knows that. But he's not recklessly stubborn. So, this behaviour of Yamaguchi is confusing him. "Freckles, are you sick by any chance?" The taller places his palm against Yamaguchi's forehead.

"No. It's nothing, Kuroo." Yamaguchi takes Kuroo's hand off from his forehead. "I was just nervous. I'm fine, really."

Even a toddler could know that Yamaguchi is lying. But his boyfriend doesn't look like he wants to talk about. His solemn face, Kuroo can't keep pushing even if he is so damn insistent to draw out the truth from Yamaguchi.

In the end, Kuroo throws whatever thoughts he had into the drain as he pats Yamaguchi's thigh. "How about you and I head down to that noodle shop you liked. My treat for you today."

For a few milliseconds, Yamaguchi's eyes did light up at the offer. However, for some reason, it went away as soon as it came. "I uhm. I think I'll head home instantly after this."

"Oh. I see. In that case, we can just takeaway the—"

"I think I'll be sleeping as soon as I get home." Yamaguchi interjects before Kuroo could finish his sentence.

The black-haired man was taken aback at the immediate rejection. Maybe Yamaguchi isn't feeling too well but Kuroo can feel something is amiss. "Are you sure? Can I come by your place then?" Kuroo asks. If he can't do that at least that then Yamaguchi is _definitely_ hiding something that he shouldn't. This could be the reason as to why he's not performing his best today.

Clearing his throat, Yamaguchi suddenly smiles while playing with Kuroo's bangs. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I'm just a little sleepy. You'll be just seeing me sleep so it's fine if you want to do something else."

This is the first time Kuroo felt rejection from Yamaguchi after they've gotten together. Yamaguchi isn't actually being cold to him but why does it feel like Yamaguchi is shutting him out. It's strange. "Yam—"

"Ah, can you look after my things for a while? I need to use the restroom." Yamaguchi abruptly stands up. He didn't even wait for Kuroo to say anything in return before he left Kuroo crouching down at the floor.

Seeing Yamaguchi’s running back, Kuroo’s eyebrow furrows.

_What just happened?_

As soon as he is in the toilet, Yamaguchi leans his back against the door of his cubicle. He can hear his peers outside to which Yamaguchi ought to be as silent as possible. Closing his eyes, Yamaguchi releases a quiet and shaky breath.

Why is it so hard to be in the same room as Kuroo?

Every time he sees Kuroo, he is reminded of Tsukishima. This is just like how it was years ago. Back then, seeing them both was torturous because both of them reminded Yamaguchi of each other.

Now, there's not much of a change. The only difference is that this is worse because it accompanies with a huge guilt on Yamaguchi's behalf. Guilty that Kuroo is looking at him as his boyfriend. Guilty that he hasn't told Kuroo about Tsukishima yet. Guilty that he's not doing anything because he is so damn afraid of what will become of the future.

Yamaguchi takes back what he said the other day. The worst outcome isn't Tsukishima's disapproval of his relationship with Kuroo.

It would be if it turns out, Kuroo would be divided between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

And Yamaguchi thinks he can't bear being the 2nd choice anymore.

"I'm telling you, he's different." Kuroo exasperates with his palms rubbing his face.

For today's lunch, Kuroo is alone with Akaashi at the restaurant down just a few walks from his apartment. It was supposed to be with Yamaguchi but the freckled boy said that he was full and that he's sleepy.

Truthfully, Kuroo is not sure whether he believes that.

"Well, did you ask him?" Akaashi plays with the straw of his drink.

"I did! Countless of times!" Kuroo replies. “And he gave me the same answer. _'Don't worry', 'I'm fine'_. I don't know what's wrong!" It's like a new side that he hasn't seen. Yamaguchi is not exactly ignoring him. They still text regularly. Kuroo still go and spend his time in Yamaguchi’s room. However, if there's a sentence to describe them, it's like Yamaguchi is going through a phase where he barely gives his attention fully to anyone.

Sugawara, his own housemate faces this problem. And apparently, Akaashi isn’t a stranger to it too. "I wish I knew, Kuroo. He seems really down these past few days. Could it be that he can't move on from the selection?"

Kuroo shakes his head. "It's not that, I'm sure." Yamaguchi has been acting differently even before the regular players' selection. If Kuroo traces it back correctly, he starts seeing a little change since... since Yamaguchi got his stomach ache. "If only I can just drag him to the clinic. If his stomach ache is getting worse, he needs to see a doctor."

"I don't think he's sick." Akaashi voices out his opinion. Akaashi has only gotten close to Yamaguchi for 6 months but he at least knows that Yamaguchi hates being sick. So, for him to not listen to Akaashi's advice on visiting the doctor is pretty odd. "I think something is wrong somewhere."

"You think so too, right? I'm just... worried." Kuroo frowns, stabbing his spoon in his bowl.

This is Kuroo's first experience with this side of Yamaguchi and he's pretty clueless on what to do. It's not like they're in a fight. So, Kuroo has no idea how to fix this. He doesn't even know what's wrong to begin with! "What do you think it could possibly be?"

Akaashi hums. If Kuroo can't draw out an answer, Akaashi thinks he would also be in the same boat. "I think it doesn't have anything to do with a specific someone. Maybe he is just having a rough time on his own."

"Can't he at least tell any of us?"

"You know sharing a burden isn't exactly _that_ easy." Akaashi says after slurping his noodles. The man had to take his time to chew before continuing. "The heavier the burden, the harder it is to tell anyone about it."

 _Sigh_ , that's more of a reason that's making Kuroo worried. If there's something _that_ big is bothering Yamaguchi, then Kuroo would want to know. But Akaashi also made some valid points. He can't expect Yamaguchi to tell him everything that's bothering him. If he was in Yamaguchi's shoes, if something is very concerning, he would avoid making Yamaguchi worry. "Then, what should I do, Akaashi?"

"The way I see it, there can only be one way." Akaashi tells him. "Just stay with him in times like this. Or surprise him with something that could lift his mood."

Hmm... That’s not a bad idea. If Kuroo can't be there to provide him advice, perhaps he can at least try to ease it in a way. "I like that idea." He says before going back to eat his food.

Unbeknownst to them, further from their table, at the door of the restaurant, Yamaguchi has been standing there for a while. He feels guilty for rejecting Kuroo's offer so that's why he had put on his jacket and cap to head to down to the restaurant.

However, his feet stops upon spotting his boyfriend eating with Akaashi.

He thought he could do this. But it's _so_ hard for him. Every single time he sees his boyfriend, a wave of fear and guilt just skyrockets to the roof. As the day of Tsukishima's return is getting closer, the more Yamaguchi feels like he is running out of time with Kuroo.

That should've meant that Yamaguchi should savour his moments with Kuroo. However, the more he sees Kuroo, the more he yearns for him. And Yamaguchi can't withstand this lump in his heart that grows every time Kuroo smiles at him.

Ever so slowly, Yamaguchi takes a step backwards. Then another. Until his hand touches the door behind him and he pushes it open for him to go out. What Yamaguchi didn't expect is for him to accidentally knock on someone's chest the moment he steps outside.

"Yamaguchi?"

The freckled looks up to find Hisoka holding him to prevent him from falling. Honestly, Yamaguchi hasn't been having any good luck these days and now, he finds Hisoka glancing at him worriedly while Mari is behind him.

 _Shit_. If they look at Yamaguchi's eyes, they would've figured out that Yamaguchi is close to tears. Tearing his gaze to his feet, Yamaguchi shakes his head. "Excuse me." With just that, Yamaguchi pulls his cap downwards then sprints away from the two.

Hisoka and Mari both glance at each other confusedly. That... is odd. "Huh. He looks like Yamaguchi, doesn't he?" Mari hums before she shrugs it off and heads inside the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Hisoka stares a little too long at Yamaguchi's back. It’s not that the person looks like Yamaguchi. But that _is_ Yamaguchi. Mari might have not realized it but Hisoka knows who that person is and he was crying. At least he was about to. The face Yamaguchi made before he knocks over him, it's really... concerning.

When Hisoka walks inside, he is surprised to find that Mari is already seated with his two other friends. Definitely not a surprise at the fact that his friends are here too considering this is their usual place. What's shocking is when he thinks about Yamaguchi running away from here when his boyfriend is inside.

"Yamaguchi? He is supposed to be sleeping right now in his room." Kuroo looks at Mari weirdly. "Are you sure it was him outside?"

 _Huh..._ So, Kuroo has no idea that Yamaguchi had come here. Then, why would he run out of the restaurant before meeting Kuroo?

"I said 'maybe'. From the back, it looks like him."

"It could be anybody." Akaashi tries to assure Kuroo. "He would've told you if he was coming."

"I guess so... maybe I was mistaken." Mari concludes her suspicion.

Hisoka too didn't say anything further. He didn't say that Mari wasn't mistaken. It really was Yamaguchi. But Hisoka doesn't know if revealing that would be in favour of Yamaguchi.

In the end, he just silently sits next to Mari as a new topic begins.

Yamaguchi runs up into his room. As soon as he locks the door, Yamaguchi jumps onto his own bed. Why the fuck did he ran away like that? Hisoka obviously knew it was him. He would tell Kuroo that he sees him and Kuroo would be more worried than he already has.

It's becoming a mess.

He's not just hurting himself but he's hurting Kuroo too. God, why is he such a wimp? Kuroo doesn't deserve all of this. Neither did Tsukishima. Lately, what's bothering him isn't just the fact that Yamaguchi has to confess his "betrayal" to Tsukishima. But also the probability that Kuroo... would actually fall for Tsukishima again if he knew that Tsukishima wants him again.

They dated for years. 2 long years and Yamaguchi has only dated him for a month. How can Yamaguchi be sure that Kuroo's feelings towards him won't waver?

He would never win if it was between Tsukishima and him.

He simply won't win.

_Yamaguchi is searching for Tsukishima. He went to the 3rd gym where Tsukishima would practice his blocks with Akaashi, Lev and Hinata. However, they told him that Tsukishima had gone out for a while to pick up a call. Jogging towards the door that Lev had pointed, Yamaguchi can already hear the blond's voice. However, his legs stopped as soon as he heard another deep voice._

_"Nah, don't be so negative, Kei!"_

_That's Kuroo's voice._

_Peeking just a little, he spots Tsukishima sitting on the stairs closer to the side with his phone in front of his face._ Oh _, they're on a video-call. He guesses he should give Tsukishima his privacy._

"Why would I break up with you now that I am in university?"

 _Yamaguchi backtracks from his decision after he accidentally listened to Kuroo's words._ Breaking up?

_"I'm saying just in case. People change at a new environment." Tsukishima says monotonously._

_Then, a laugh was heard from the phone._ "That doesn't mean anything. Even if I do change, our relationship definitely wouldn't. I'm perfectly happy with you!" _Kuroo screams all the way from the other line._

_"Stupid, don't say it so loud!" Tsukishima scolds as he tries to lower down the volume of his phone. Even so, Tsukishima chuckles before he sighs. "That's assuring to hear."_

"Are you worried about us?" _Kuroo asks, his voice a lot tender than before._

_Yamaguchi didn't think his friend would be so insecure. Then again, Tsukishima and him never actually talked about these kind of things. Yamaguchi is quite glad for that truthfully._

_"It's silly. Just forget it." Tsukishima replies._

"Listen here, Kei." _Kuroo starts again._ "No one makes me happier than you. Fine! Cringe all you want but it's true. There won't be another you."

_Tsukishima scoffs despite himself being flustered. "Of course, there's no other me. Unless you found one of my 7 doppelgangers."_

_Kuroo laughs before he clicks his tongue._ "I'm serious, Kei. You're my first in everything. I don't think I could love anyone as much as I love you. Ever! Do you hear me?"

_Tsukishima groans as he covers his face with his palm. Kuroo knows that is one of the ways for the blond to conceal his flushed face. How cute! "Alright, I get it. I get it!"_

"Good. I'm glad we clear that up. Now say that you love me."

_"Are you crazy? Now?!"_

_Kuroo huffs._ "It's not like anyone is there with you."

_"Fine! I... love you... or whatever..."_

_Those three words resulted in Kuroo's loud fussing. "See! That isn't so bad. And of course, I love you too."_

_As both of them travels to another topic, Yamaguchi decides to finally move his feet. This is the first time Yamaguchi hears Tsukishima say those three words to anyone. He didn’t even hear Tsukishima muttering it to his family._

Wow _. Yamaguchi feels... envious._

_Those two... they really love each other. It should be plenty of obvious but hearing Tsukishima said it directly, he has never hear a voice sound so tender and loving like that from his childhood friend._

_The love those two have... This is the kind of love that Yamaguchi knows that_ no one _can ever come in between them._

And because of that piece of memory, Yamaguchi slides from his bed and down to the floor. He hugs his knees to his chest, remembering all those times during high school. How Tsukishima hates people teasing him with Kuroo but secretly, he blushes at it. Or the time when Kuroo would unintentionally give him a stinky eye because he was being possessive. Yamaguchi doesn't blame him of course because Tsukishima can be a little dense sometimes with Kuroo's jealousy.

Now tell him, would it be easy for Kuroo to forget all those memories within a year? Is it really possible?

If Yamaguchi tells him that Tsukishima still loves him, will it divide his heart into two?

And how long will it take before Kuroo realizes that the other half is heavier. Clutching the green stone on his chest, that half... obviously isn't Yamaguchi.

The next day, Yamaguchi got a message from Kuroo. He said to meet him here at the mall after class because he was craving for some cakes. Since Kuroo is running a little late because of class, Yamaguchi heads to the mall first. He's a little confused as to why they can't just go together.

Kuroo shows up not longer than 30 minutes later. He seems like he is in cloud nine to which Yamaguchi finds himself smiling softly as well. Staring adoringly at his boyfriend, Yamaguchi loves the older's smile especially the ones that are directed to him.

Suddenly, his heart becomes tight. Trying to shake that feeling away, Yamaguchi suggests that they get moving to the pastry shop.

"It's been a while since we have this." Yamaguchi says as he slices the waffle before bringing it into his mouth.

Kuroo hums in agreement. "The last time we went here, we weren't a couple yet." The taller points out.

Ah, right... They weren't. Yamaguchi internally sighs. If they had continued to be friends even until now, he wonders how different this situation would be. Even so, Yamaguchi doesn't want to say that he regrets anything. No. Being with Kuroo is one of the best things that happened to his life.

"Are you okay?" Kuroo asks worriedly.

Sensing that he had unconsciously frowned, _again_ , Yamaguchi shakes his head and puts up a smile. "Yeah! The brain freeze— it's uh... distracting."

"Oh..." Despite Kuroo nodding his head, he's actually frowning in the inside. Lately, that question he asked has been a daily question. Every time he asks, Yamaguchi would come through with hundreds of excuses. Kuroo tries to keep an open mind like how Akaashi said for him to but it's a little upsetting that Yamaguchi is not completely honest with him.

"If you say so." Kuroo gives him an insincere smile before going back to his cake.

 _It's okay_ , he tells himself. Good things happen to those who wait. If he patiently waits, Yamaguchi would come around. He just needs to support his boyfriend in whatever ways he can.

To this reason, after their pastry date, Kuroo brings Yamaguchi somewhere he had never been before. Before both of them exits the lift, Kuroo had requested Yamaguchi to close his eyes and opens it only when he is asked to. "Kuroo, what... how am I going to walk" Yamaguchi chuckles nervously with his eyes closed. His arms are stretched outwards as Kuroo is holding them both while walking backwards.

"Just walk as usual. But not so fast! Just trust me!" He says confidently.

The one who is not confident however is Yamaguchi. He tried to peek his eyes a little and Kuroo ended up pulling out and eye mask. With a sigh of defeat, he wore them as Kuroo slowly guides him out of the elevator. "Is today a special day? Why are you surprising me?"

"Am I allowed to surprise my boyfriend on special days only?" Kuroo counters back. "Oh, be careful. There's a stair in front of you."

"Ah..." Yamaguchi taps his foot warily in front before it hits what it feels like a stair. It feels windy and a little cold. Yamaguchi’s confident that they're outside. He can also hear the murmurs of others so perhaps they are still in the mall after all.

After minutes of walking blindly, Kuroo finally halts his steps. "Okay, we are here." Kuroo lets go of Yamaguchi's hand.

"Can I remove them now?"

"Sure." Kuroo answers.

The moment the mask is off, Yamaguchi flutters his eyes open to a garden. Since it's already dark, the lights hung all over the garden are really pretty. "Woah, are we at the rooftop?"

"Well, precisely we are at a sky garden. I bet you didn't think this mall has one."

6 months here and Yamaguchi had never known this mall has such place on the roof. He was about to run to one of the candle lights hung on the tree until he finally realizes what is beneath his feet. Under his shoes are literally a glass window where Yamaguchi can see the whole mall under his feet. Instantly, Yamaguchi screams and closes his eyes. "Kuroo! What the fuck!"

"Why are you closing your eyes again? This is the highlight of this place!"

 _Highlight_ , my ass. Yamaguchi's legs are shaking and even worse when Kuroo is teasing him by moving away. "No. No. Don't leave me!" Yamaguchi tries to reach for Kuroo's arm.

"Come here, then." Kuroo moves even further.

"Kuroo! Please, I'll buy you anything! Salmon! You like salmon!"

Seeing his boyfriend taking baby steps towards him, Kuroo lets out a loud laugh. Okay, he expected Yamaguchi to be fascinated but he didn't think the man would be so scared. "Okay, okay. I got you." Kuroo holds his arms out to which Yamaguchi instantly flies into Kuroo's embrace.

"I hate you." Yamaguchi murmurs in Kuroo's chest as he clutches the man's coat tightly.

"Sorry, Freckles. Come." He lets go of Yamaguchi to which the younger whines. Kuroo instantly crouches down on the floor and presents his back for the latter. He didn’t forget to move his backpack to the front of his chest. "Get on my back since you're so scared." Yamaguchi didn't need to be told twice. He instantly gets on Kuroo's back and the taller holds his thighs firmly before standing up again. "Such a baby." Kuroo chuckles.

"I'm not." Yamaguchi pouts. He just hates somewhere that is so… high up. The last time he was in that situation was at last semester’s camping trip and he swore he would never do it again.

But... this isn't so bad. The garden is really pretty up here. And being carried by Kuroo is quite enjoyable. For a while, Yamaguchi lets himself forget his worries as he hugs Kuroo tighter.

Kuroo finally puts him down when they are coming close to a bench near the edge. Yamaguchi couldn't see it at first but now he can see the city view from up here. Turns out there's something more breath-taking than the garden. Yamaguchi lives in a place surrounded by mountains. He has seen the city view only in movies and pictures. He didn't know why it took him this long to finally see one tonight.

"It's nice out here." Yamaguchi hums in content as he gazes at the night view.

"Do you like it?"

He nods, pulling out his phone to take a picture. "Very. It's in one of my bucket lists. To have a date in front of the city night view."

 _Oh?!_ Kuroo guesses that taking him here wasn't completely a doom. Other than failing to impress him with the sky park transparent glass floor, Yamaguchi seems to love the garden and city view. "That's good to hear!" Kuroo's hand make a triumph fist behind his back.

 _Which_ reminds him. "I have something else for you." Kuroo opens his bag and takes out a box that's wrapped with a Santa wrapping paper. The taller man pulls Yamaguchi to sit at the nearest bench right under a tree. "They only had these wrapping papers so don’t mind that."

"Kuroo..." Yamaguchi looks at him in awe as he brings the box to his lap. "How do you keep giving me more and more surprises?" Yamaguchi removes the ribbon and tapes with care so that it doesn't ruin the wrapping paper much. After he's done with that, Yamaguchi opens the box and pulls out a frame.

The moment his eyes land on it, Yamaguchi can't bring himself to react instantly. In his hands... in his hands... it's a picture. No. It's a puzzle pieces sort together to form a picture and that picture is the same as the one that Kuroo had introduced to him before. The one that gave him back his confidence regarding his freckles. "Kuroo, this...." Yamaguchi shakily lifts the frame to look at it even closer. Since it's dark outside, the freckles of the little boy in the picture glow beautifully just like how he last remembered. "This... this..."

"I was lucky that it's still there. I thought you would like it having it hung in your room instead." Kuroo explains tenderly. While Yamaguchi is still agape, Kuroo takes the freckled boy's hand and brings it to his lap. "Yamaguchi. I know that there's something going on. But I don't know why you're keeping it to yourself. It's probably something that can't be helped and I respect your decision if you can't tell me."

"I..."

"It's okay." Kuroo turns his body to face Yamaguchi. "I know you have a strong valid reason. So that's why... I want you to know that whatever it is that's bothering you. You can lean on me." The taller plants a kiss on Yamaguchi's hand before brushing it with his thumb. "I'll be here to support you in whatever way. Maybe not in a way that can solve your problem but probably as emotional support."

Yamaguchi's throat went dry. Before he knows it, a tear suddenly rolls down from his eye. This caught Kuroo by surprise. "Oh my God, are you okay?!"

 _No_. He's not okay. He's not okay at all. Yamaguchi thought he can do this but seeing how Kuroo showers him with stuff like this, Yamaguchi feels himself not wanting to let go of Kuroo. But the more he holds on to Kuroo, the more he'll suffer later. Looking away, Yamaguchi wipes the tears away from his cheek. "Kuroo, are you happy with me?" The freckled boy sniffles.

"What kind of question is that?" The eyebrows on the black-haired man’s forehead furrow. "Of course, I'm happy with you!" He's not sure why he is being asked with such an obvious question.

Yamaguchi clears his throat as he stares intently into Kuroo's eyes. "Do you want to be happier?" As he says that, another tear flows out from his eyes followed by a few more.

By now, Yamaguchi's face is already red from his nose to his cheeks. Kuroo's previous worried expression changes to a more serious one. "Yamaguchi. What's going on?"

The freckled boy had to pause to bite back his sob for a second before he stands up. "I know we had a great month together. I was so happy. _You_ made me the happiest in this short period of time."

"Me too. I feel the same way." Kuroo too stands up to hold Yamaguchi's sides.

"We had a lot of memories, didn't we?"

Kuroo's still not sure where this is going. "Of course. Tons!"

"But it couldn't possibly outweigh yours with Tsukki, right?" Yamaguchi finally drops the bomb. He watches Kuroo's face slowly turning to disbelief. "Wh...what?"

Yamaguchi exhales shakily as he holds both of Kuroo's hands. "Kuroo, listen to me carefully. Tsukishima, he's coming back. Here in Japan."

At that moment, Kuroo thinks his breathing system is starting to fail him. His strong eyes slowly becoming more distant. "Kei?"

The younger nods. "Not just that. Tsukki, he... he told me he still loves you. And he wants to fix things between you and him."

 _Wait_... Kuroo can't bring himself to think any further. Tsukishima... _Kei_.... the man he had missed so much. He's finally able to hear him laugh again?? Kuroo thought he wouldn't until the next 4 years or something. But if he's returning, then Kuroo is able to see him again. Suddenly, a memory of Tsukishima laughing flashes before his eyes. The blond has always had a pretty laugh other than his mischievous ones. Unconsciously, Kuroo lets out a smile and a chuckle as the blond's man name rolls out of his tongue with the softest tone. _"Kei..."_

Yamaguchi expected many reactions. But he didn't think he would see the least expected one to plaster on Kuroo's face. He didn't think Kuroo would be so happy to hear the news about his ex wanting him back. A part of him died seeing Kuroo's loving smile.

"I..." Yamaguchi didn't know what to say.

Hearing Yamaguchi's voice, Kuroo is instantly brought back to reality. _No!_ He's aware of what he did and how Yamaguchi can misunderstand it. It's not that he was happy that Tsukishima wants him back, it's just the thought of seeing Tsukishima again makes him happy. No! Yamaguchi got it all wrong. "No. It's not what you think! I was just—"

"Let's take a break." Yamaguchi declares while his eyes are fixated on the ground.

Kuroo feels like the time around them stopped. "What?" He waits for Yamaguchi to take back his words but the man looks dead serious. "Yamaguchi, no. I wasn't— are you breaking up with me?"

The younger lets go of Kuroo's hands before he faces behind to blink his tears away. He can't let Kuroo see his crying face. The man would feel pity towards him. Letting out a sigh, Yamaguchi turns back to Kuroo. "No. We're just taking a break. Just for a while."

"Until when?! And for what?!" Kuroo's voice is starting to sound angry.

"Kuroo, I've thought about it. For the past few days. Maybe we should take a break until we see Tsukki again. We both know we allow this to happen because we thought Tsukki has moved on from you." Yamaguchi tries to keep his voice unwavering. "But if you still love him… then it's okay."

"So, you're throwing me away to Kei?" Kuroo scoffs unbelievably.

"I'm not throwing you away, Kuroo. I'm giving you a chance!" Yamaguchi exasperates. His sleeves are wiping his tear-stained cheeks again. "Kuroo, be completely honest with me. Do you still have feelings for Tsukki?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't be with you if I still do." Kuroo exclaims.

 _But why did you react differently_ , Yamaguchi wanted to ask. Yamaguchi has been thinking the best way for all three of them. It's a little selfish of him but he thinks that if Kuroo still loves Tsukishima then he is willing to take a step back. Let them rekindle their relationship and they don't have to tell Tsukishima about it. Kuroo can be happier with Tsukishima and the blond won't feel betrayed by his own best friend. He knows it's absurd. It sounds like Yamaguchi is running away from the consequences but he really just wants everyone to hurt less.

However, it's easier said than done because Kuroo isn't someone that Yamaguchi can let him go easily. It pained him so much that even seeing Kuroo smile hurts. Knowing that smile might be brighter if it's with his best friend. "How sure are you that it won't come back?"

At the question, Kuroo finds himself unable to answer. How sure is he? Kuroo... he doesn't know that himself. Truthfully, Kuroo didn't think this far. He didn't think that Tsukishima still loves him and is coming back home to him. Despite his face, Kuroo really doesn't know what to feel.

He is conflicted.

"What do you want me to say to that, Yamaguchi?"

Yamaguchi knows this is very hard for Kuroo to take in. To decide on his feelings on the spot. That's why Yamaguchi is giving him some space to reflect on what he truly feels. "You can say that now Kuroo but when you see him up-close, who knows it'll be different. So... Let's just go with the break. Just until you sort out your feelings."

Kuroo can see Yamaguchi's point of view. But he can't just agree to that! How is this way any beneficial to Yamaguchi? "Can't we discuss this?"

"There's nothing else to discuss. I've thought hard about this thing for days."

"Then don't I have a say in this?!" Kuroo retorts, fuming. This had caused Yamaguchi to become silent. Kuroo didn't mean to snap but his boyfriend is making this big decision all by himself. "Freckles, I'm with you not because I need someone to fill the void that Kei left. You know that, right? I like you!"

"I know." Yamaguchi lets out a weak sigh. "But I also know that as of now, if not later, you'll be confused with your feelings. And I understand that completely. I won't ever blame you. So to this reason… let's just do this until ...until we see Tsukki."

No... Kuroo isn't heartless enough to do that. Fuck! Why would Yamaguchi think this is the best for them?! That just sound like a break up to him. Whether they actually do or not, it depends on Kuroo. How is that fair for anyone?

Why is he being pushed to decide?

"Yamaguchi—"

Before he could say anything, Yamaguchi's phone suddenly buzzes in his pocket. The younger wipes his nose with his sleeves before picking up the call. As he talks into the phone, he turns away from the taller.

When Kuroo thought that something was bothering Yamaguchi to the point of _that,_ he didn't think he had anything to do with it. So for him to be the reason why Yamaguchi loses his appetite, for Yamaguchi’s constant white lie, Kuroo feels a needle prickling in his heart.

Does he still love Kei? He was sure that he no longer does. But what if what Yamaguchi said was true? What if seeing Tsukishima brings back something that he has forgotten?

At last, Kuroo himself can't be sure 100%.

The freckled boy comes back to him when he is done with his call. "I have to go home now. I promised my friend to start working on our pair work."

Looking at Yamaguchi's post crying face, Kuroo hates the fact that he was responsible for it. He thought he would never see this expression again. "Okay." Kuroo mutters weakly. "But that doesn't mean this discussion is over." Kuroo affirms before walking away.

While he watches Kuroo's back, Yamaguchi tries to hold back his hiccups. The damage has been done. He is the worst boyfriend and friend ever and now he shall face these consequences.

_It'll just hurt a while, Kuroo_. When Tsukki comes home, he'll be happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: sorry for the slow update, i just started working a part time job ;__; anyways yeah another long chapter of..... ya know hahahha hope u enjoyed hew hew hew
> 
> BTW!! Thank you for the 500 kudos!! If u read the notes in my first chapter, i said that I didn't know if i would have the audience to read this rare pair. I really just wrote it solely to get the story out of my chest. Can't believe kuroyama is loved too SOBS. Thank you so so much to every readers! I love you all!! ♡♡♡♡


	30. Reunion

13.1k words

* * *

Yamaguchi has been waiting at the airport for almost half an hour. For the first 20 minutes, he sat at Dunkin Donuts with Oreo flavour on his right hand. For the remaining 10 minutes, he stands at the pick-up area until the present time.

Finally, the time has come for him to meet his best friend whom he misses so dearly.

It surprised Yamaguchi to no end when Tsukishima said he will land at Tokyo Airport instead. According to him, he has something to sort out first before going back to Miyagi. Of course, Yamaguchi knows exactly what that _something_ is about. For this reason, Yamaguchi has been both excited and anxious upon the man's arrival. Despite that, more than anything, Yamaguchi just misses his best friend.

Slowly, people are starting to come out from the arrival door. Instantly, Yamaguchi tiptoes to find a certain blond but among the sea of people, he can't really spot him. It's also not helping that the pick-up area is quite noisy. At last, Yamaguchi decides to sit out from the crowd and heads further away. Checking his phone, Yamaguchi was about to look for any messages from Tsukishima before he notices that he has a new message from Sugawara. Clicking the message, Yamaguchi gulps at the text.

_Don't do anything you'll regret._

Maybe telling Sugawara about everything isn't such a good idea. Then again, Kuroo had done it before he did so, there's no way of escaping the grey-haired male's nagging.

Going back to his phone, he did type a reply. The least he could do is reply Sugawara with an ‘okay’. However, even with a simple word, Yamaguchi isn't able to do that. On the topic of regrets…

Yamaguchi's life is already full of it. Replying an ‘okay’ to him would just be a lie after another. Deciding to ignore Sugawara’s message, Yamaguchi places his phone back in his pockets. Now's not the time to dwell on it. He has someone special to welcome home.

Speaking of the tiger, the moment he turns around, his breath hitches at the view of a certain blond man that's approaching him with a suitcase in each hand. Almost automatically, Yamaguchi's lips begin to widen as he runs towards him.

"Hey, Yamagu—“

"Tsukki!!!!" Yamaguchi screeches as he practically jumps on Tsukishima and crushes him into a hug. Maybe he was too excited that Yamaguchi ended colliding with the latter, almost sending Tsukishima to the ground. Even then, his excitement didn’t decrease. "Did you grow taller?!" Yamaguchi tightens his arms around Tsukishima's waist.

"Yamaguchi, we're in public." Tsukishima lets out a disapproving grunt as he pats Yamaguchi's arm but the shorter only shakes his head. "Like I care! It's been so long!"

There's nothing Tsukishima can do about the boy sticking onto him. Even he himself misses the way Yamaguchi would call him that. No one else called him "Tsukki" better than Yamaguchi. In the end, Tsukishima finally reciprocates Yamaguchi's hug with a pat on the back of Yamaguchi's head. "It's not like I've been away for a year." He smiles.

"Still... It's a long time." Yamaguchi pouts as he pulls away slightly. "Are you going back there?"

"Most likely. They're on a short break." Tsukishima informs him. "Anyhow, people are staring..." Tsukishima nudges his head to some girls who are cooing at them.

 _Oh_... Judging from their stare, it could be that the girls had just misunderstood them for a couple. Yamaguchi was so excited that he tuned out everything around him and just charge for his best friend. "Well uh... let's go then!" Yamaguchi chirps as he helps Tsukishima with one of his bags.

They begin walking towards the exit. Thanks to the fact that Yamaguchi has yet to have his driving licence and none of his friends is available except for...

... well, Hisoka, they have no choice but to ride his car.

Believe him, Yamaguchi even tried to coax Yahaba to skip class but Hisoka overheard their conversation and offered his service to accompany Yamaguchi to pick up Kei. Considering Tsukishima’s history with Kuroo, Hisoka is _very_ familiar with Tsukishima. Other than coming across each other a few times especially when they visited Kuroo, the stories Yamaguchi would tell the older is also a contributing factor.

"So, Hisoka is waiting for us?"

Yamaguchi nods as he cranes his neck to look for a familiar car. "Yeah. He should be here by now." _But why isn't he here yet?_ Yamaguchi texted him twice that they're already outside. While he was searching for Hisoka's car, Yamaguchi didn't realize that Tsukishima has been staring at him suspiciously. "He's a... _friend_ , right?"

Yamaguchi whips his head from the road to the man next to him in a matter of seconds. From the taller man's face, it's more of a ‘seeking-for-confirmation’ rather than a genuine question. For a while, Yamaguchi had always thought that Tsukishima would have at least known about them even when they don't talk about it. It's nothing personal actually. Yamaguchi didn't think he and Hisoka would last initially. Thus, that's why he kept it low profile so no one would question if one day Hisoka decided to dump his ass.

When Yamaguchi thinks about it, has he always been this insecure?

Turning back to Tsukishima, Yamaguchi decides that Tsukishima should at least know the truth about this one. "Yeah. We dated..."

The blond raises his eyebrows. "Past tense?"

Yamaguchi gives a slight nod as he scratches the back of his head unsurely. "Yeah. We're just friends now."

The blond whistles as he pockets his hand. "Took you long enough to tell me." On Tsukishima's face, he barely shows any shift of expression but from his wordings and tone, Yamaguchi knows that he's maybe slightly mad about it.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just...I didn't think it would matter." He apologizes. Yamaguchi really did.

"Hmmm it's up to you honestly. Other than that, anything else that I should know?"

At the question, Yamaguchi's forehead begins to sweat again. _Anything that he should know?_ There's one thing that Tsukishima _should_ know.

A secret that could feel like a knife stabbing him from behind. From days ago, Yamaguchi had actually tried to find the courage to say the words of truth to Tsukishima despite already having a plan to keep quiet. Half of him wants Tsukishima to never know while another half despises himself for keeping something so important from his own best friend.

Being in dilemma for too many times, Yamaguchi ought to decide after he meets up with Tsukishima. But... Seeing how excited the blond is to finally arrive home, how can Yamaguchi ruin everything with the truth?

Before Yamaguchi could answer, there's a loud honking that takes them by surprise. Just in time, Hisoka's car arrived in front of them and Yamaguchi instantly picks up Tsukishima's baggage and leads the taller to the black car.

Perhaps his decision needs more consideration.

"Sorry. There were lots of cars." Hisoka apologizes as the window of the car slides down revealing Hisoka with a hand on the steering wheel. After spotting the blond man, Hisoka lifts his hand slightly. "Hey, blondie. It's been a while."

Tsukishima gives him a nod in return. "It has."

As soon as the bags are loaded in the trunk, Yamaguchi motions Tsukishima to get in the back seat while he goes to sit in the passenger seat. "So where are we heading to?" Hisoka asks, driving away from the airport.

"Do you want to grab something to eat?" Yamaguchi lifts his head to look behind him.

The blond answers simply. "It's fine. I've eaten on the plane and I'm a little tired. Let's do it tomorrow instead."

"Ah… Sure, I guess."

 _Tomorrow_...

As in the long-awaited meeting with Kuroo tomorrow.

 _It'll be fine_ , Yamaguchi tells himself. He should be glad that Kuroo and Tsukishima is trying to dissolve any hard feelings. Wouldn’t everyone benefit from this? It’s his promise anyways. "So, let’s head to the place you're staying then. Your friend’s cousin, right? Is it this address you sent me?" The freckled boy shows him his phone screen.

At Tsukishima's confirmation, Yamaguchi picks up Hisoka's phone to key in the location in Google's Map. Once done, he lets the navigator guide them their way.

The ride at first was a little silent.

Tsukishima isn't the type to do the talking, Yamaguchi is. So, if it weren't for Yamaguchi's unending inquiries, probably only the sound of the radio that can be heard there.

They're almost at the place but Yamaguchi got a little confused with the map. He has always sucked at seeing the navigation although it shouldn't be that hard. He just gets so confused whenever there's a flyover especially when the navigator keeps lagging.

Unfortunately, this is one of those moments. "Hisoka, did we went the wrong way?" Yamaguchi leans closer to the older to show him the map.

"Hmm... I think we did. Wait. See if there's a roundabout or somewhere we can make a U-turn."

Yamaguchi obliges embarrassedly as he scans the map again. Sometimes, the navigation is so slow that it's unreliable. Yamaguchi too isn't reliable so that's double the problem.

Meanwhile, Tsukishima does this thing with his eyes where he scans both of them back and forth questioningly. "So, how long were you two dating?" He asks bluntly. Too blunt and out of the blue that it had Hisoka and Yamaguchi still for a moment.

Ever since the new semester, Yamaguchi and Hisoka had never talked about their relationship at all. Not seriously at least. So yes, this is highly awkward for them. "Uh... A year and eight months.” Yamaguchi answers. The other probably wouldn't have answered it because Yamaguchi doubts Hisoka even remembered how long.

Tsukishima lets out a hum. "It's astounding how you both are still friends." Yamaguchi turns around to glare at the blond. Seeing how Tsukishima has a smirk on his face, Yamaguchi knew exactly what he is doing. One thing people don't quite notice is how petty his best friend can be even with Yamaguchi. For example, right now, Yamaguchi can see from his smug look that he is trying to get revenge on Yamaguchi by using Hisoka. Probably the price to pay for not telling him about his relationship before.

And here Yamaguchi thought Tsukishima was just okay with it.

"Well, it wasn't easy to become one at first." Hisoka chuckles as he found a place to make a turn.

Tsukishima was about to make another remark but Yamaguchi quickly mouths at his best friend to stop. The blond makes a zipping motion with his mouth before sticking out his tongue slightly.

Shaking his head, that's Tsukishima alright.

Eventually, they did grab something to eat. It would be a pity if Yamaguchi had come all the way to the airport and they just go home quickly. Since Tsukishima is still jet-lagged, they ended up taking away fast food for the blond and a few cinnamon rolls. They bid their temporary goodbye with a promise to see each other tomorrow.

Once both of them arrived at Yamaguchi’s apartment, the freckled boy exits Hisoka's car with a stretch of his limbs. "Hey, thanks for helping me fetch Tsukki." He bends down a little to wave his hand at Hisoka who has the car window down. Accepting Hisoka's favour, he really didn't want to hassle the man but Yamaguchi had really wanted to be there when Tsukishima lands in Japan.

"No problem. Call me if you need me tomorrow." Hisoka offers again.

"Ah... that's fine." Yamaguchi replies as he rubs his nape. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi did agree to meet again tomorrow but Yamaguchi thinks it's best that the number of people to be kept at a minimum for private talks. "I'll meet Tsukki by train tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

Yamaguchi nods, slinging his bag on his shoulder. "Yeah. No worries."

Instead of bidding his farewell, Hisoka remains unmoving as he bites his lips. Yamaguchi can see that there's something bothering in his mind. Doesn't take a wild guess to know what it actually is. "Tadashi, are you okay with everything?" He asks, a little hesitant but he does it anyways. "With Kuroo?"

Yamaguchi had actually expected that question. He sees the way Hisoka kept glancing at him worriedly since they got in his car. Sometimes, Yamaguchi forgets that Hisoka was a place where he told him literally everything about his life. It's no wonder that the man knows him like the back of his hand.

The younger tries his best to give a smile. "I'm okay. It's all good."

Though not convinced, Hisoka can only manage a nod. "Good to hear that. Then, I'll take my leave." The car starts driving off and Yamaguchi releases a deep sigh.

Seeing his best friend was great. Truly great. But all the time, Yamaguchi can't help the immense guilt in his heart.

Is Yamaguchi being too cruel? Is hiding the truth from Tsukishima is really the best for their friendship? Shaking the negative thoughts away, Yamaguchi turns around to walk back to his apartment...

...only to see Kuroo standing a few metres away from him.

_Oh..._

Yamaguchi didn't think Kuroo's class ended early. From the way Kuroo's eyes are trailing after the black car driving away, he clenches his jaw before staring at Yamaguchi next. "Did you went to fetch Kei at the airport?"

The way Kuroo is looking at him... there's a void of emotion so Yamaguchi doesn't know what exactly Kuroo is thinking right now. He knows Kuroo isn't fully supportive of Yamaguchi's plan. Even so, the taller still accepted it because Yamaguchi can see it through his eyes that Kuroo is chasing something too.

As the day of Tsukishima's arrival comes closer, Yamaguchi knows that Kuroo is starting to get restless and confused.

Yamaguchi can truly see it.

"How is he?" Kuroo asks in a whisper.

The freckled boy pauses a while. It's just a normal question but Yamaguchi is not sure why it feels like a thousand needles pricking into his heart. He's not even sure why it hurts. Is it because of Kuroo asking about Tsukishima or the fact that the air around them hasn't been the same since Yamaguchi broke the news?

"He's fine. Still pretty and sarcastic as ever." Yamaguchi laughs a little to diffuse the tension. It worked. Kuroo too mirrors his smile although just a little that it barely counted as one. Yamaguchi doesn't feel good seeing the lack of joy in Kuroo’s face. Maybe tomorrow it'll change. "You'll get to meet Tsukki tomorrow."

Just like that, Kuroo's face changes. It's back to being emotionless and for a second, Yamaguchi wonders if he had said something wrong. "Will you be there with us?" Kuroo asks monotonously.

Yamaguchi presses his lip into a thin line. "For just a bit."

The taller scoffs and that action alone surprised Yamaguchi. "You're really going to leave your boyfriend with his ex whom he might still have feelings for?"

There they go again. _Sigh_ , Yamaguchi can sense that they're going to fight again. Taking a deep breath, Yamaguchi walks closer to Kuroo. "Kuroo, we talked about this."

"If I tell him about us, what would you do?"

Two brown eyes stare in horror at him. _No_... Kuroo can't do that. The freckled boy holds Kuroo's sleeves. "You promised me you wouldn't. Besides, Tsukki just got here. He'll be in shock and it will just hinder the things he wanted to say—"

"Then until when are we keeping it a secret?" Kuroo rubs his forehead with a defeated groan. "Why are you willing to throw me away?"

"Kuroo, don't say that."

"No, it's true, right?" Kuroo shakes off Yamaguchi's hold from his arm. "You should have just punched me if I ended up liking Kei again. Not willingly back off. I must mean at least something to you."

 _You do..._ Yamaguchi wanted to tell him. Actually, what Yamaguchi wanted to do more than anything is hug Kuroo right now. Tell him how he's not the one with flaws. Touching the crystal on his chest, there are so many things Yamaguchi wanted to do with Kuroo.

But for now... he doesn't want to confuse Kuroo any longer before the latter figures out his own feelings.

"You do, Kuroo. It's just complicated now."

Kuroo knows that. One of the reasons why he agreed to this whole arrangement is because he too is concerned about how Tsukishima would take the news of their relationship. Despite suggesting to spill the beans to his ex, Kuroo doesn't have the heart to do it.

That's why for now... he'll oblige. "Whatever." The taller mutters before slinging his bag over his shoulder and speeds up to his room.

Yamaguchi watches the man leaves with a heavy heart. There's nothing he can do about it. Yamaguchi rather loses one of them than both, as selfish as that sounds. But who is he kidding? He can't let go of either.

Just like Kuroo, with half-hearted steps, he walks back to his own apartment. What Yamaguchi didn't know was that there's a certain grey-haired male who saw and heard everything from above. The moment Yamaguchi walks inside his house, he spots Sugawara at the window giving him the same look when he said to keep his relationship hidden from Tsukishima for a while.

"Yamaguchi." Sugawara calls him sternly.

"Save it, Suga." Yamaguchi takes off his shoes and dashes straight to his room.

Of course, Sugawara isn't the type to let the conversation go. He never does. "Enlighten me, Yamaguchi." The older follows him to his room.

"What do you want me to say? I tell you everything there is." Yamaguchi throws his bag beside his table before sitting on his mattress. If there's another person that's been giving him a headache now, it's Sugawara.

"I just don't understand why!" Sugawara retorts. His voice bears an obvious frustration and truth be told, Sugawara has every right to. The course Yamaguchi chooses is really more of a thorn than a viable solution. "I know in this world, human sacrifice is a noble thing. Well, it is. But do you see how ridiculous this is? Why would you give your relationship up?"

Yamaguchi sighs, lying down on his bed. "I... haven't given up my relationship."

"You're about to, aren't you?" Sugawara counters.

 _Well_.... Only if Kuroo decides that he still have feelings for Tsukishima.

The grey-haired male sighs as he stands near Yamaguchi with crossed arms. "Yamaguchi, you should fight for Kuroo. You like him, right? Making them meet in this condition will only make things worse."

"Worse?" Yamaguchi weakly replies.

"Yes! You're making Kuroo doubt his feelings for you. He'll end up going back to Tsukishima easily at this rate."

Yamaguchi chuckles weakly. "So? Wouldn't it be good if Kuroo realizes his true feelings fast?"

"Yamaguchi." Sugawara grits out in warning.

 _Sigh_ , it's enough that he fought with Kuroo and now he has to fight with Sugawara, too? Right now, Yamaguchi really wants to shut everything and everyone out and just sleep.

Seeing the exhaustion on Yamaguchi's face, guilt starts surfacing on Sugawara's face. He didn't mean to jump on Yamaguchi like this. It's just... he just doesn't understand why Yamaguchi has to go this far? Why can't he just be honest to his best friend and trust Kuroo?

"You shouldn't be doing this, Yamaguchi." Sugawara exhales. "What you should do is have faith in him and not escape from this."

Yamaguchi didn't utter anything at first. He just stared at the grey-haired male with empty eyes. With a chuckle, Yamaguchi sits up from his position. "Tell me, Suga. How many times have u fought for someone and got hurt instead?"

The question manages to take Sugawara by surprise. "What?"

"None, right?" Yamaguchi says as he stands up and approaches the table beside his bed. On it, there are pictures of everyone. Tsukishima and him, his photo strip with Kuroo and their group picture altogether. His eyes fall on a picture of him standing in between Kuroo and Hisoka. "I fought for someone that isn't meant for me twice, Suga. Both times I got hurt. You don't know what it felt like."

Sugawara can't disagree to that claim. It's true that he might not know what it felt like but anyone can tell that this isn't right. "Kuroo isn't like them. I can see the way he looks at you."

Yamaguchi smiles as he shakes his head. "You didn't see _them_. I was there when they were together." He really was and Yamaguchi envied every second of it, every ounce of it. They didn't see the way Tsukishima changed when he's with Kuroo. Like a new part of him has opened up and even if it hurts _immensely_ that it wasn't because of Yamaguchi, but his best friend was happy.

Yamaguchi then learned what isn't meant to be, is not meant to be.

And that isn't any different now.

Back then, Kuroo wasn't the only one whom Yamaguchi envied. Kuroo's love for Tsukishima was something he looked up to because good Lord, he wanted someone to love him unconditionally like how Kuroo did with his best friend. That's how deep Kuroo and Tsukishima's love was.

Yamaguchi knows this because, for 2 years, he was there.

"Suga, I wish there's another way. Did you think that I want to go through all this?" The desperation in Yamaguchi's eyes is heart-breaking. "So many times I just wanted to take the easy road, to tell Tsukki straight that we're dating and be done with it. It sounds simple, doesn't it?"

But it isn't.

It's not Kuroo who will lose everything. It's him.

"If Kuroo has a little, maybe just a micro-sized feeling for Tsukki, I will back away. Not because of the noble sacrifice of a best friend." In truth, Yamaguchi isn't a saint. This isn't a noble sacrifice like what Sugawara had thought of. This is him being selfish because he can't bear if Kuroo hurts him in the future. If Kuroo finds himself wavering just a little bit, it's okay for him to go for it because Yamaguchi could _never_ compete with Tsukishima.

"And if he doesn't feel anything towards Tsukishima?" Sugawara asks through a clenched jaw.

"What?"

"What I'm hearing is that you are confident that Kuroo would choose Tsukki over you. That's also partly what you're hoping, right?" Sugawara questions him. "They get back together. You and Kuroo become another case of Hisoka while you could keep Tsukishima as your best friend. That's what you wanted, right?"

That's what he wanted? Sugawara is mistaken. It's not what he wanted. That is what _will_ happen. No doubt. Yamaguchi knows that is exactly how everything will unfold.

"But what if he chooses you? What if Kuroo doesn't want to get together with Tsukishima again?" Sugawara insists on something in Yamaguchi's opinion, is unlikely to happen.

"That... doesn't sound right."

The fold in between Sugawara's forehead doubled. "Why not?"

Because there's no way 2 years of memories could ever defeat merely a month of memories. There's no way. Kuroo hasn't even told him that he loves him, how could Yamaguchi be so confident that he's the one Kuroo will choose?

"Suga, I'm a little tired." Yamaguchi croaks out.

The glistening eyes are enough for Sugawara to stop his pestering. He didn't expect Yamaguchi to suddenly have teary eyes. It definitely feels like a slap on Sugawara's face to see Yamaguchi's expression. "Yamaguchi, I didn't mean to—"

"No, it's fine. You're right, anyways." The younger wipes the lone tear that successfully escapes down his cheek. "I'm going to take a shower." He grabs his towel before walking pass Sugawara to exit his room.

 _Fuck_ , Sugawara internally sighs. As if Yamaguchi would take a shower during this time. Damn, what has gotten into him? He shouldn't have lost his temper at Yamaguchi knowing damn well that Yamaguchi suffers the most out of all of them.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Yamaguchi lets the tap water runs before he sits on top of the toilet cover. What Yamaguchi realizes after the talk with Sugawara is that he himself had lost all hope of furthering his relationship with Kuroo.

He now sees how pointless this _break_ is.

Even so, why is Yamaguchi so hesitant to let Kuroo go completely?

If he doesn't do it now, Kuroo will do it in the future...

Fast forward to next day, Yamaguchi found himself at a restaurant he had never gone to before. It's much closer to the place Tsukishima is temporarily staying. He came immediately right after his 9 am class. He did have another class at 2 pm which he'll be going to later. For now, he'll stay here with Tsukishima while waiting for Kuroo's class to end. If Yamaguchi calculates the time correctly, Kuroo should be here by now. Honestly, Yamaguchi is nervous for both of them to meet. He's more afraid of how Kuroo would behave. However, even after what Kuroo had said yesterday, Yamaguchi thinks Kuroo wouldn't be able to say it.

Because both Yamaguchi and Kuroo are on the same page. The latter, just like him, couldn't possibly break Tsukishima's heart like that.

Seeing Tsukishima tapping repetitively on the table, Yamaguchi knows that he's nervous as well. "Are you scared?" Yamaguchi asks.

The tapping fingers halt its movement before Tsukishima keeps his hand under the table. "Not scared. Just... unsure what's going to happen next."

That sounds like something Yamaguchi could relate to. He too is unsure about what's going to happen in the future. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

Looking at the freckled boy, Tsukishima feels a little bit assured. He's grateful that Yamaguchi is willing to do this. He figured if Yamaguchi isn't here, Kuroo would probably refuse to meet him. That's why he's slightly nervous.

Even if Yamaguchi said that Kuroo doesn't hate him, who knows what his true feelings are?

In which... Tsukishima will find out soon because he can see a familiar black-haired man just entered the restaurant. "Speaking of the devil..."

Yamaguchi follows Tsukishima's line of vision and he spots Kuroo walking towards them. Almost instantly, Yamaguchi stands up to greet Kuroo. "You're here."

The taller nods as he spares a glance to Yamaguchi then to the blond man who made his heart races almost instantly as soon as he walks in.

 _9 months_. 9 months since they last met each other but it feels like just yesterday Tsukishima gave him a farewell kiss on his cheek. "Hi... Kei."

"It's been a while." Tsukishima replies with a slight smile.

From the side, Yamaguchi can see how it wasn't just Tsukishima and him. Kuroo too is as nervous as they are. It's apparent from how tight he is holding the strap of his bag. "Why don't you sit down?" Yamaguchi goes out from the bench so Kuroo could enter first. When he does, Kuroo is sitting directly in front of Tsukishima.

To Yamaguchi, it's puzzling to see the former lovers staring but not quite staring at each other. Yamaguchi hypnotized himself that today will be okay. Seeing them both together in the same frame is nothing, _it's fine._

But... It only worked for the first two minutes. Although sitting together with Tsukishima and Kuroo, he feels like there's a distance between himself and them. It does feel like he is third-wheeling again. Yamaguchi internally laments. He hasn't felt this way in a long time. He's having really conflicting opinions about this reunion.

However, this reunion isn't for him. It's what's best for them.

"I uh... I'm going to the bread store beside here. So you two uh... continue." Yamaguchi mutters with a thumbs up.

Kuroo glances to his side and sees Yamaguchi leaving his seat. He sighs. How does Yamaguchi put up such a successful facade in front of his best friend? Kuroo usually can but this time, it's hard to mask anything when he is truly feeling down.

"How are you, Tetsuro?" Tsukishima asks awkwardly.

The voice brought Kuroo back to the blond in front of him. Tsukishima's hair is short again like how it was when Kuroo first met him. He looks... as pretty as always.

"Doing quite well." Kuroo answers. It is awkward between them. Remembering the last time they talked, both of them were close to crying. He didn't expect Tsukishima to see him so soon.

"Cool piercings.”

Kuroo's hand goes to fumble at his ear. "Oh yeah. I did it just recently."

"Guess you manage to change your mother's mind."

At the words, Kuroo’s hand dives back onto his lap. It wasn't him. It was Yamaguchi who gave him this huge anniversary gift. "It's a miracle. Yamaguchi helped me with it." He mumbles, thinking the way that day was full of surprises.

“Yamaguchi did?”

Kuroo gulps. “Yeah…” Shaking his head, Kuroo actually has a few questions that he has always wondered about the blond. These questions can usually be answered if he asks Yamaguchi about it but it’s also something he wants to hear from Tsukishima directly. "Kei, where have you been?"

"Expedition. Here and there with my brother." Tsukishima answers a little too guilty. Kuroo knows about that because once upon a time, that was an excuse for them to break up.

Although both of them sounded casual but from near, they know that despite just a table dividing them, the actual distance between the two is so far. "Why are you here, Kei?" Kuroo decides to ask straight to the point. Yamaguchi said that he's here to get back together with him. Kuroo doesn't know whether he should believe that after all he's been through. He waited. He waited for Tsukishima but the last phone call shattered any remaining hope.

Tsukishima too isn’t the type to go back on his words. So, why...?

"I want to make things right."

Hearing those words, Kuroo's heart made a slight jump. He's not sure why but it did. "What...?"

Tsukishima looks out of the window for a moment before he gulps. "There was a little talk with the adults when I was there. It was a campfire and everyone was drunk and sharing their stories of regret." Tsukishima lets out a small snort as he is suddenly remembered of how crazy that campfire night was. Everyone was so drunk that all embarrassing stories came out.

But it took a turn when these embarrassing stories, out of the blue, becomes the things they regret the most. Most of them told stories when they were in college. Some even during high school. As for Tsukishima... he keeps thinking of a phone call months before with a certain someone. "I had someone in mind when they asked me."

"Don't tell me you regret breaking up with me." Kuroo mutters softly.

Surprisingly, Tsukishima scoffs as he rolls his eyes. "Don't get too cocky, Chicken-head.”

At the familiar nickname, Kuroo can't help the chuckle escaping his lips. Only one person calls him that name. He is just surprised to hear that name after a long time. Naturally, Tsukishima too replicates the smile on Kuroo's face. "We needed that break up. You know that, right?" Tsukishima continues.

They really did.

At that time, Kuroo wasn't capable of a long-distance relationship. Both of them had different things they had wanted that would devastate both of them. "I didn't regret breaking up with you. But I _am_ sorry for the way I did."

As their drinks get colder, Tsukishima explains how he didn't want the last memory of Kuroo with him would be Tsukishima lying to him. It's understandable. Kuroo can see his point of view. Perhaps, he would have done the same thing.

"I don't blame you, Kei." Kuroo finally says. "What happened to us wasn't your fault. I know why you did it and I'm saying, I don't blame you."

"Really?"

 _Yes_. Because if Kuroo hadn't put so much pressure on Tsukishima, maybe they could have work. Maybe they would still be together. But if that's the case... Kuroo wouldn't have gotten together with Yamaguchi. "Yeah. Things happen for a reason." Kuroo whispers.

Both of them eventually falls into a wave of comfortableness. It's not what Kuroo had in mind. He thought the awkwardness will last until the end of the meeting. But hearing Tsukishima soft laughter when they were talking about something in the past, Kuroo feels a sense of familiarity.

Like.... falling back to a routine that he had abandoned. It feels nice. Spending time with Tsukishima like this feels... nice.

Just in time, Yamaguchi came back from the bakery with a few plastics in his hand. "So uh... what I'd miss?"

"Oh, nothing. Just talking about training camp." Tsukishima fills in. From the looks of it, the tension from before seems like it has dissipated. _That was quick_. Yamaguchi thought he will come back to the same tensed air as before so, it’s surprising to see both of them laughing as they reminisce about their high school days.

Suddenly, Yamaguchi feels very small in this group of 3. His hands under the table clutch the plastic bag tightly. "Did you guys uhm... sort things out?"

Two different reactions. Tsukishima nods while shrugging his shoulders with a soft _'I guess'_ meanwhile, Kuroo peers at him like he has grown another head. And that causes Yamaguchi a hard time to look at the latter in the eye. "That's a relief." Between Kuroo and Yamaguchi, there's a huge gap in their seat. It's odd because those two normally don’t have any personal space but in this instance, Yamaguchi jumps at the slightest accidental touch of their hands. "So, Tsukki! We have a friendly match this weekend. Do you think you can stay until then?"

The blond ponders for a while before his lips frown apologetically. "I don't think I'll be able to stay until then. But good luck to you both. Are you two regulars?"

"Kuroo is. I tanked my try-outs." The freckled boy mutters embarrassedly.

Kuroo was about to speak up about that but Tsukishima was faster. "At least, you're better than me."

"That's not true." Yamaguchi tilts his head in confusion.

“I haven't played in a while so my body must have forgotten some things."

As Tsukishima's former mentor, Kuroo (jokingly) takes offence to that statement. "Excuse me. I didn't spend blood and tears teaching you for nothing."

Tsukishima grimaces. "Blood and tears? Who are you kidding? I was almost better than you by the end of 2nd year."

"Now, Kei. Lying is a sin." The taller shakes his head with an index finger up.

"Then, there's a VIP spot in hell for you there."

At the comeback, Kuroo bursts out laughing. He had forgotten how Tsukishima and his sarcastic remarks are one of the things that Kuroo finds it very amusing. Kuroo is a little shit and he himself knows that and only two people who can reciprocate it on the same level and that being Daishou and Tsukishima.

 _Wah_ , he really misses this...

While the corners of Kuroo's lips are unconsciously reaching up to his ears, Yamaguchi keeps glancing at the two former lovers back and forth. He knows he said that if those two want to rekindle their relationship, Yamaguchi would let them.

He really thought it wasn’t that hard.

However, when it comes to seeing both of them in a frame together, Yamaguchi can hear his heart tearing pieces by pieces. This is no different from when he was 16. Being so close to both of them but it feels like they are 30 steps away from him.

 _No_. There's a slight difference. It hurts even more because this reminds him not just the pain of years ago. But also the times with Hisoka. Suddenly, everything is becoming overwhelming. Every single thought about why his love life never worked keeps playing in his head and eventually, Yamaguchi takes a sharp intake of breath. "I uh... I need to go to the bathroom." Yamaguchi stands up abruptly. The second he turns his face away, he blinks his eyes repeatedly. _Stop_. _Don't do that here,_ Yamaguchi scolds himself as he tries to hold back his tears.

Yamaguchi pushes the door to the toilet and closes it shut. With a heavy exhale, Yamaguchi crouches down as he hugs his knees. _Why am I like this?_ This is exactly how it is supposed to happen so why is he being like this?

The thing is even Yamaguchi is frustrated with himself. Isn't this what he wants? What he puts Kuroo to go through? But it's more than that. Yamaguchi comes to a realization once again. It doesn't matter who Kuroo chooses. Yamaguchi can never shake this feeling away.

He hides his face in his arms. Why is he so unlucky?

Just then, the toilet door slams open and before Yamaguchi could see who, suddenly he is being yanked up on his feet and into someone's embrace. His eyes enlarge at the hand circling his shoulders and waist. "You are so frustrating." At the familiar cologne, Yamaguchi tries to put some distance but the arms only hug him tighter. "You're a wreck yourself so why are you doing this?"

Yamaguchi swallows the sob that's threatening to escape. "Kuroo, Tsukki is outside waiting for you. Don't do this."

"No, _you_ don't this." Kuroo holds both of Yamaguchi's shoulders. "Do you think I like seeing you this way?"

"I'm fine, Kuroo." Yamaguchi croaks out even if his voice betrays him. He removes the hold on his shoulders before taking a step back. He fixes his shirt and lets out a deep exhale before clearing his throat. "How do you feel after seeing Tsukki? Did you two really... 'fix' it?"

Kuroo gives him a silent stare as he clenches his jaw. " _‘We did. And I think, I'm starting to fall in love with Kei all over again.’_ Is that what you expect me to say?"

Peeking towards Kuroo, Yamaguchi can see that Kuroo was only testing him. He sighs. "Kuroo, I'm asking you nicely. Can't you answer me properly?"

"You want an honest answer? Can you even take it?"

Yamaguchi swallows his saliva. He avoids any further eye contact with the taller. "Just be honest with me."

Kuroo rubs his forehead in a quandary before he exasperates. "Fine. It feels... I don't know what you want me to say." When he sees Yamaguchi's reaction, Kuroo knows that the younger wants nothing other than the truth. A simple lie, Yamaguchi would've detected it. "It feels nice, okay?"

As expected. It's not like Yamaguchi had anticipated any other answer. "That's good." He replies with a nod.

"Freckles—"

"It's completely okay to feel that way. You should spend more time with him today. To get a clear figure of your feelings." Yamaguchi encourages him.

Kuroo wants to counter that. Is it really necessary? However, when he really thinks about it, that's something he wants to find out as well. Yamaguchi keeps on saying that he might still have feelings for Tsukishima and even if Kuroo denies it, there's a small pebble-sized part of him is questioning if that is true.

Seeing Tsukishima today brings some warmth in Kuroo's heart and he wonders what the fuck that means.

Yamaguchi's idea isn't completely unreasonable but still...

How can Kuroo do it while Yamaguchi is like this?

"I... don't want to hurt you." Kuroo mumbles, utterly defeated. His hand goes to caress Yamaguchi's cheek. He keeps saying to himself that he's doing this for Yamaguchi but at the same time, Kuroo too wants some truth from this arrangement.

"Don't worry about me. This whole day, just focus on you two." Yamaguchi whispers with a strained smile. The younger squeezes Kuroo's palm before he walks away and exits the toilet.

Seeing the younger's back, Kuroo really feels like he is in a sticky situation. He despises the fact that Yamaguchi's statement is proven to be true. That he will be confused of his own feelings. Part of him wanted to chase Yamaguchi but another is demanding for answers. What is it actually that he is feeling on the inside? In the end, Kuroo groans out loud.

When will this confusion end?

Forlornly, Yamaguchi stays true to what he had said yesterday. After Kuroo came back from the restroom, Yamaguchi is no longer present at the table. Tsukishima noted to him that Yamaguchi has afternoon class. Kuroo had actually forgotten about that.

Kuroo can't say that he didn't see it coming.

What was supposed to be just a lunch, they ended up going to a few more places. It was Kuroo's idea. Well, more like both because when they were queuing to pay the bill, they overheard a couple in front talking about a new sci-fi movie that just hit the cinemas.

One of their significant things were watching Sci-Fi movies and then just bicker about the theories after the movie ends. "No. If you think about it, it doesn't make any sense how the reptile can be distracted by just _that_ sound." Tsukishima argues as they're walking side by side on the street.

"It's called fiction! Plus, this monster isn't the same as the previous movie. They evolved!" Kuroo counters.

As usual, Tsukishima gives a constipated look like he isn't at all convinced with Kuroo's reasoning. "Whatever. It still doesn't make any sense. Reptiles—"

"There you go again with the reptiles." Kuroo purposely groans loudly as he stuck both of his index fingers into each side of his ears. "Not listening~"

The blond huffs in annoyance as he pulls both of Kuroo's hands down. The older always do this whenever Tsukishima tries to bring up _facts_ that are _correct_ again. "Fine! You never agree with me anyways."

"That's not true." Kuroo nudges the taller on his side. "I'm always on your side, aren't I?" The word came out a lot softer than Kuroo had intended too. He guesses Tsukishima can hear that because his expression too changes at his tone.

The blond hides his hand in his pockets as he grins slightly. "I know."

That smile. The smile which used to light up Kuroo's everyday life. It's not rare like many had thought. Though the smug ones are a lot common with other people but for Kuroo, he sees the loving one quite often and it never fails to remind him what a lucky bastard he was.

Those were the days back then...

Just how fast the night has changed.

"Wait. I just remembered. Yamaguchi told me that you have a class today at 3." Looking at his watch, it's already 5 pm. "You skipped class, huh?"

Kuroo smirks. "Is that surprising?"

"Not really." Tsukishima shrugs. If Kuroo's attendance for a semester is perfect, then Tsukishima definitely thinks that something is wrong. "This is probably your fourth time this semester."

"Hah! It's the third actually."

"Close enough." Tsukishima chuckles as they find a bench nearby that they can sit. Well, so far today has been going well than what Kuroo had expected. Today with Tsukishima made Kuroo realizes how there are a lot of things that he misses.

The science bickering. Someone challenging him at every sentence he uttered. Those little nose scrunches when the taller disagrees with him. Most of it all, the laugh that is directed to him.

To conclude, he misses the blond _so_ much.

However, a farewell is inescapable.

"Ah, I think I should get home now." Tsukishima mutters. Apparently, there's someone waiting for Tsukishima at the friend’s cousin's home. Someone from the expedition as well.

"I see. I'll walk you to the station then." Kuroo offers.

Tsukishima doesn't object. "Thanks."

While waiting for the next train, it finally caught up to Kuroo about what happened today and how he felt overall. Going out today, meeting a once-familiar face has been really nice. But going home later, that's the real worry. Surely, Yamaguchi must have been waiting for him at home. If Kuroo tells him how he feels about today, he has a feeling that it will scare Yamaguchi further.

"Uh... Tetsuro?"

Kuroo is now aware of the hand waving in front of him. "Huh? Yeah?"

"I'm asking whether we'll board the same train."

"Oh..." Kuroo shakes his head. "No. I’m boarding this side." It seems like they're going separate ways. Is this how today will end? What happens next? It feels a little anticlimactic. As if there are still more for them to talk but they are already in good terms. So, what is it...?

"When are you going back to Miyagi?"

"Tomorrow." Tsukishima replies, sighing a little that the next train is in 5 minutes.

 _I see..._ Kuroo wouldn't say he spent a lot of time today distracted. Not really. But he did spend countless times contemplating his feelings upon being around Tsukishima. The guy he formerly loved so much. "Kei, I have... something to ask you." Kuroo finally decides to ask. He thinks if he doesn't get the confirmation, he'll only make things worse for everyone. "So, where do we go from here? Do you... do you feel the same way for me as you did when we were together?"

As every second passes, Kuroo's heartbeat accelerates while waiting for Tsukishima's answer. The latter doesn't look surprised at his question. Kinda makes Kuroo wonders if he had expected for that question to surface eventually.

Instead of answering, Tsukishima only puffs out a breath. "Don't worry. When I said I wanted to fix our relationship, I didn't mean we should get back together."

 _Oh..._ Kuroo didn't see that answer coming. Somehow, he is oddly relief to hear that. "I see." Kuroo internally sighs.

"But that doesn't mean my feelings has changed." Tsukishima continues, surprising Kuroo once again. The black-haired man almost chokes on his spit at the revelation. That confirms it... Yamaguchi was right after all.

Chuckling at Kuroo's reaction, it's Tsukishima's turn to ask one question that he's curious about. "How about you? Do you still or are you seeing someone?"

It's just a simple question. A yes or a no for an answer. But Kuroo promises a certain someone that he'll answer differently. Not just that but seeing Tsukishima staring at him, there's a slight hope in his eyes. God, Kuroo would hate himself if he washes it away with disappointment. "I... I don't know." He croaks out.

That answer obviously brings many more questions. "You don't know? Are you or are you not?"

Kuroo contemplates further for a moment before he decides to come clean. What Tsukishima needs right now is the truth. He knows he promised otherwise but Kuroo can't keep it. Seeing Yamaguchi's expression this afternoon, he doesn't want to prolong it. If Yamaguchi can't do it, then he will. "I am. But it's complicated."

“Oh…” There it is. The disappointment on Tsukishima's face. It's not too apparent but Kuroo knows him well enough to know what the little gesture on his face meant. "Do I know that person?"

Kuroo gulps. _You know him more than anyone_. If Kuroo blurts out the name, would Yamaguchi forgive him? "Maybe."

"I see." Tsukishima presses his lips into a thin line. He should have seen it coming. Truth be told, yes he is a little disappointed but that's not anyone's fault. "I wonder what's so complicated."

Kuroo chuckles. If only Tsukishima knew the reason that it's complicated is much closer to him than he thought. "He’s confident that I'll go back to my ex."

Tsukishima's eyes widen in surprise. "Me? What did I do?"

"You did nothing." Kuroo waves his hand in dismissal. "He probably thinks that I still have feelings for you.”

"Well, do you...?" Tsukishima can't help the question from rolling out from his tongue. The grip on his phone inside his pocket tightens without notice.

Kuroo didn't answer immediately. What does Kuroo truly feel after meeting with Tsukishima?

All Kuroo could think of is that he is glad to see the blond. _So_ glad because this is what is meant to be. Having Tsukishima in his life is what is meant to be. But Kuroo doesn't know if that means he still has feelings for the blond. He's not sure if it this feeling of relieved and joy means he wants something more than friendship.

But Yamaguchi was right. Even just a few hours, today gave Kuroo an ample of time to figure his feelings out. The answer was there all along. Because even with Tsukishima, Yamaguchi left traces of him all over the place. Every single corner, every single walk, Kuroo thinks about Yamaguchi.

He doesn't want to break up with Yamaguchi.

No. Yamaguchi has nothing to fear but Kuroo knows why he was scared.

Kuroo’s happiness in reuniting with the blond is genuine. Very real that even until now, he's still grateful that he's able to laugh again with the younger. _But..._

"I will always love you, Kei." Kuroo whispers in the gentlest tone. That is his honest answer. "I love our relationship back then. I love our memories together. And I love that you are once someone that I can't live without. But it's different now. The feeling... is a different kind of love."

It doesn't take a genius to understand what Kuroo was trying to say. At least for Tsukishima, he now knows where Kuroo's heart lies and that's okay. He expected to be more crestfallen but surprisingly, he's... okay. "This person... he's really lucky to have you."

Kuroo lets out a bitter laugh. "If only he can see that."

Just in time, Tsukishima's train arrived first before Kuroo's. The black-haired male watches Tsukishima board the train. A part of him breaks a little seeing Tsukishima leave. He hopes this won't be the last time that they'll see each other. "Thank you, Kei." Kuroo says as he timidly waves his hand. "For coming here. And talking to me."

Once inside, the blond turns around to face Kuroo as he holds the handle. "No. Thank you. I had a great time. And..." Tsukishima presses his lips into a thin line. "Tell Yamaguchi he can tell me about you two when he's ready."

Kuroo's eyes were about to exit his sockets after hearing what his ex-boyfriend had said. Did he hear him clearly?! There's no mistaking it! He heard him as clear as day. "You... you knew...?" Kuroo gapes.

The announcement that indicates the closing of the door can be heard. Before the door can do so, Tsukishima gives him a smile that means a thousand words. One of them is that he _indeed_ knows more than he lets on. Right then, Kuroo knows that Tsukishima is aware of everything.

The door closes without Tsukishima's reply. But Kuroo already knew what it is. How and when he figured out the truth is still unknown to him.

_Wow..._

Kuroo can't believe this day just happened.

So, Tsukishima knows about them. Doesn't that mean there's no more reason for Yamaguchi to run away?

Is it really that simple? If it is... then why is Kuroo having a very bad feeling out of sudden?

As the train takes off and Kuroo can longer be seen, Tsukishima leans his temple against the railing. He was too late, wasn't he?

Well, there's nothing he can do about it.

Though... there's one more problem that has yet to solve.

Staring at Yamaguchi's name on his phone, Tsukishima sighs as he wonders what went wrong in their friendship that it has led to so many secrets between them.

Kuroo walks back to his apartment a little close to dusk. The first place he ought to go isn't his room but to Yamaguchi's house. He didn't know how Yamaguchi would react if he finds out that Tsukishima had actually known about them.

Though... Kuroo's not sure whether Yamaguchi is aware of that. If he is, today probably had gone a little different. He really can't wait to see his boyfriend. Can't wait to ask what's his next step that now Tsukishima had actually known. But nothing prepared him to meet with a big bag pack in front of the door with Yamaguchi's SpongeBob socks placed nearby. That's also Yamaguchi's shoe bag, right? Striding past the bags, Kuroo spots Sugawara lets out a frustrated sigh as his hands are on each hip. "What's… going on?"

Sugawara seems surprised to hear Kuroo's voice. Now that Kuroo is here, Sugawara picks up his own phone and wallet before putting it in his pockets. "You talk to him." The disappointment in Sugawara's face is apparent. Just before he exits his house to go to work, Sugawara pats him on his shoulder. "I tried. But things are a lot more serious than I thought."

"Suga, what are you talking about?" Why is the expression on his friend’s face is making him so nervous? Even after the latter has left, Kuroo finds himself bracing to whatever calamity that's coming. Yamaguchi soon comes out of his room with a piece of paper in his hand. Upon seeing Kuroo, Yamaguchi stops in his tracks just a few feet away from him. "That bag... Are you going somewhere?"

Yamaguchi gulps as he takes a step closer to Kuroo. Kuroo hates that. He hates the expression on Yamaguchi's face because it's void of hope. "I... I'm going home for a while."

At that second, Kuroo feels his heart drop into his stomach. "What...?"

The freckled boy grabs the bottle on the kitchen counter and walks pass Kuroo to tuck it at the side of his bag. As he does so, Kuroo can see the ticket clearly and it's a destination heading to Miyagi.

 _Tonight_.

"Remember I told you, about Suga suggesting that I skip a week of class to go back home… if I'm homesick." Yamaguchi explains. After he is done checking everything, he picks up the heavy bag. "A professor of mine will have a seminar to attend for 3 days and since he is teaching us two subjects, there are a few classes that is being moved to the following week."

 _No_.

It's not just that. Kuroo knows this is something more than just taking a week off. More than just a homesick. "Yamaguchi, you're not running away again, aren't you?"

The other chuckles weakly. "How is that possible? My place will always be here."

There's another thing that Kuroo can spot. It's the absence of the green crystal supposedly on Yamaguchi's chest. "Yamaguchi, today...There's something I have to tell you. Kei knows about us."

He expected Yamaguchi to have a much more visible reaction but the latter only looks at him with a frown. "I know. We talked on the phone a while ago."

That catches Kuroo by surprised. Wait, if they did... then why is Yamaguchi still running away?

"I need... to be away from everything for a while." Yamaguchi mumbles while his eyes are glued to his own feet. "Home is where I think I want to be now. Not to mention the schedules are giving me the perfect opportunity. You too... I think would appreciate to have me at a distance for a while."

Kuroo furrows his eyebrow. "Since when did I want to be away from you?"

Yamaguchi gulps as he finally looks directly at his boyfriend. "Probably after what I'm going to say." The younger exhales shakily before uttering the words that would definitely change both of them. "I think we should break up."

The world around Kuroo stops in time. “You're breaking up with me?" Kuroo repeats in disbelief. "What did I do this time?"

"No. No. No. You didn't do anything!" Yamaguchi nears Kuroo to hold both sides of his arms. "It's really not your fault. God, Kuroo, none of this is anyone's fault."

"Then why? I don't understand. I thought it would be fine if Kei finds out about us and the ‘break’ will be useless. But why are you ending our relationship for good?" Kuroo huffs. He really isn't seeing eye to eye with Yamaguchi on this and that's frustrating. Why does Yamaguchi have to complicate things? "Yamaguchi, you wanted me to choose. You or Kei. I should have told you from the start that it's you. It has been you.”

Instead of being moved by Kuroo's words, Yamaguchi's face contorts in pain as he bites his lips. Slowly, his lips start trembling while his hands find Kuroo's palm. "Kuroo, I want you to listen to me. You are everything that makes me happy these days. You're the reason I look forward to every day. That's how much I treasure you." Kuroo didn't expect those words to come out from the freckled boy. Such flattering words but it doesn't have that effect because Yamaguchi is saying it in the most painful expression. "But today I realized something. I realized that it's more than that."

"What...?"

"Kuroo," Yamaguchi brushes the taller's hair. Usually, it's Kuroo who does that gesture but the position is flipped this time. "If you're seeing me, it's natural that you would be around Tsukki as well. I would want my best friend and boyfriend to be together with me. But it's complicated because I can't see you two together without feeling anxious." Yamaguchi knows what Kuroo is going to say next. He will probably suggest that he won’t ever see Tsukishima again but what good does it bring? How can Yamaguchi agree to that when both of them are actually in good terms already? "I keep feeling that as you spend a lot of time with Tsukki, your feelings will resurface again. Even if it's not now, but it eventually will."

"Yamaguchi, I won't!"

"Even so, I still can't!" For a second, Yamaguchi had to look up to the ceiling as he tries to blink his tears away. It's surprising that he still has some left considering how much he has been silently crying to himself for the past few nights. "Because now, every day I will wake up and worry about our relationship going south."

Kuroo is stunned by Yamaguchi's words. What does he mean by that?

"‘ _He will change his mind one day.' 'What if Kuroo wants to relive his memories with Kei again?'_ I know you think it's stupid but I have every reason to think about them." Yamaguchi pulls his hand back and holds Kuroo's hand again. "I've been there. I saw you and Tsukki. I also saw someone I loved changed his mind slowly about who he wants to be with. I don't think I can ever go through all of that again. Not with you. Never with you because it'll hurt so much more."

"Why won't you trust me, Freckles?" Kuroo replies tiredly and desperately clinging to Yamaguchi's fingers. "I am not Hisoka. I won't be."

Yamaguchi takes a deep intake of breath. "Then be honest with me, have you ever thought of getting back together with Tsukki, even once, after I told you about his return?" At the question, Kuroo's throat becomes dry. The answer didn't come out immediately.

He... Kuroo doesn't want to admit but... there was. Just a brief minute that he did think about it. It's because of the thoughts that keep making him wonder whether he still has feelings for the blond or not. Because of that, Kuroo can't help but wonder if he did, will it really be okay to be with Tsukishima?

His silence was enough for Yamaguchi to solidify his decision. "I knew it." He tries his best to smile through his tears.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Kuroo reasons out. "But now it's different!"

What Sugawara and perhaps his other friends don't understand is that Yamaguchi is distress on the inside with the possibilities that may or may not become true. At the beginning of his relationship with Hisoka, the other wasn't even in love with Mari but he still managed to slip from Yamaguchi's fingers. Now tell him, the boy who used to say he won’t ever love anyone else aside from Tsukishima, someone whom Kuroo spend years with and only starting to move on just a few months ago, is it really not possible for Kuroo to change his mind?

What Kuroo had with Tsukishima is a lot deeper than what Hisoka had with Mari. How can Yamaguchi selfishly thinks that everything will be all good if the two former lovers become friends again?

How could Yamaguchi bear to see the one person he looks forward to every day slowly become a depressing thought where he worries nonstop? That wouldn't be fair for both of them. Kuroo deserves so much more than someone who keeps doubting the outcome of their relationship.

"It's not your fault, Kuroo. I'm just... I'm always afraid. Always wondering. Will I be enough this time? I'm tired of gambling because I will always lose."

 _He's serious_ , Kuroo takes a step back. Yamaguchi really has made up his mind and that's fucked up because this isn't what he wants. Kuroo was there to see Yamaguchi during his hard times so Kuroo understands where Yamaguchi's insecurities come from.

But still.... is that really all for the both of them? Is it the end?

It seems so easy for Yamaguchi to decide this on his own. Meanwhile, Kuroo feels like a fish gasping for water, trying to keep up with everything that's going on. "You know," Kuroo's eyes become weak. "I've always known that I'm the one who likes you more. It's so easy for you to throw me away."

"What are you talking about?"

"All this... Maybe it's my fault that I didn't do enough to convince you to stay." Kuroo slides his hand through his hair in frustration. He can't believe their relationship would last for barely 2 months. Kuroo had planned so much with the younger. Burying his face into his palm, Kuroo exasperates. "Fine. Just do what you have to do."

Seeing Kuroo’s reaction, it is getting over hurdles after hurdles for Yamaguchi. The only difference is that it gets more difficult after another. Witnessing how hurt Kuroo is by his decision, Yamaguchi is doing all of his power to not withdraw from it. It's not like he wants this. Yamaguchi is just trying to save himself from a more severe heartbreak and Kuroo from having a future dilemma.

But it's so hard when Yamaguchi is so attached to the taller. Kuroo is wrong. Yamaguchi's feelings towards him is more than he can ever imagine. "Kuroo, I love you." The words escape Yamaguchi's lips.

At the sudden confession, Kuroo lifts his head from his hands. _What..._ Glancing at Yamaguchi, the younger approaches him again with tearful eyes. "Don't be so surprised. You've always known I'm the type to fall first. I really do love you, Kuroo." He wants the taller to know that for the short while of their relationship, Kuroo succeeded big time to make Yamaguchi fall _hard_ for him. Exhaling through his nose, Yamaguchi tries to muffle his cry by biting his lips. "That's why it's so hard for me to be here right now. I'm sorry." Yamaguchi places something in Kuroo's hand before he exits his own house with a heavy heart.

Kuroo is too stunned to even speak, let alone move. _Yamaguchi...._ he said the three words. Kuroo has always thought when the time comes for the words to come out, he would be the first to say it between those two.

And he didn't expect a confession of love could be so.... heart-wrenching.

Shifting his gaze to his palm, Kuroo's gut makes a flip at the green crystal necklace in his hand.

"I'm here!" Misaki enters the apartment and instantly places her bag next to the sofa. In the living room, Akaashi and Sugawara are sitting anxiously as they look up to the woman. "Here, it was taking so long to queue." Misaki places the plastic on the table.

The two quickly check the content of it and _oh_ , it smells so good. One of the best ramens in Tokyo is from Menya Musashi which is located near Misaki's house and they had to ask the latter to buy this for Kuroo. According to Kuroo before, it is his ‘feel good’ ramen. Speaking of the man, he has yet to come out of his room since morning.

"Thanks, Misaki." Akaashi brings the food to the kitchen.

"No problem." The woman waves her hand. Staring at the shut door, Misaki shifts closer to whisper at the grey-haired male. "So, how bad is it?"

"As you can see, he didn't go to class yesterday. The only time he wasn't distracted was during volleyball practice." Sugawara heaves out a sigh.

Just then, Akaashi walks into the living room again. "Even then, he hasn't come out from his room for any other reason. Not even for classes."

"That bad?" Misaki grimaces. She knew something was wrong when Kuroo skipped classes yesterday and not to mention, he didn't even utter anything to his friends and went straight home immediately after practice ended. The elephant in the room is of course the absence of Yamaguchi. "Do you think that will cheer him up?" She says referring to the ramen she bought.

"It's worth a try." Sugawara shrugs. It's unfortunate that it has come to this. Two nights ago, Sugawara came out of his room to see Yamaguchi hurriedly packing his stuff. Since he was rushing to work, he couldn't talk properly to Yamaguchi. He had hoped that Kuroo would be able to change Yamaguchi's mind but when he received a text from Kuroo saying that everything is over, God, Sugawara blames himself partly. "Other than Kuroo, I feel bad for Yamaguchi too. I should have been there for him."

Akaashi is frowning. He knew that Yamaguchi and Kuroo were going through a rough patch. If he knew it would lead to Yamaguchi finding comfort at his home, Akaashi would have paid more attention to the freckled boy.

Now they're in the middle of a sticky situation and unsure what's going to happen.

"Guys, it's not just them. Hisoka is onto this." Misaki warns them.

The others look at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"He's suspicious enough why Yamaguchi and Kuroo didn't come to class yesterday. What's worse is that Kuroo didn't reply to him when he asked where Yamaguchi is." Just thinking about Hisoka's dissatisfied face yesterday send chills down her spine. "He'll find out that they break up in no time."

"To make things worse, it's not exactly a good one. I can't imagine his face if he finds out that Yamaguchi went back to Miyagi."

"Uh... guys." Akaashi pales after reading a text from his phone. "I think we'll know that soon enough. Check your phone."

Instantly, everyone fishes out their phone from their pocket and on their respective screens, there's a message from Yamaguchi in the volleyball group chat.

_"I apologise that I could not make it to the practice match tomorrow for personal reasons. I will be in Miyagi for a few days. I have informed Captain and the advisor beforehand. For the next practice, I promise to work extra hard."_

Shit...

Not a minute later, Sugawara's phone starts beeping continuously. "And now Hisoka is spamming me asking for explanation." Bokuto and Yahaba are spamming their group chat asking why Yamaguchi is at Miyagi and if he's alright. "Should we say something?"

"What are we going to say?" Misaki offs her phone and tosses it aside. All of them knew that if there's one person who isn't that keen of Yamaguchi's relationship with Kuroo, it would be Hisoka. _However_ , at the same time, the person who would be the most livid if they break up… is also Hisoka. "If Hisoka and Kuroo cross path with each other now, I'm not sure if that'll be a good idea."

They are not worried about tomorrow's practice match. Both Kuroo and Hisoka, although a pain in the ass outside of the court, are actually professionals in keeping personal feelings away from the game. They’ve fought worse before but manage to pretend like nothing happen as soon as they stepped in the court. Sugawara is sure Yamaguchi wouldn't have gone home if he didn't know about this fact.

But still... he has a terrible feeling in his gut today.

Suddenly, the door to Kuroo's room opens and the black-haired man comes out with hair all over the places. His messy bed hair was already a trademark of him but this is just too damn messy. "What?" He grumbled when all 3 pair of eyes kept staring at him.

The other 3 didn't say anything. He waits until Kuroo goes to the kitchen and before they know it, Kuroo is gasping loudly. "Can I eat this?" Kuroo turns to the living room, lifting the container in his hands.

"That's for your emo ass! So just dig in. Misaki bought it to help you feel better." Sugawara shouts.

The black-haired man frowns in awe before he pours the ramen into a bowl. He ate a whole lot of junk food yesterday that seeing one of his favourite meals is like a gift from heaven now. "You guys don't have to. Did it cost a lot?"

"Don’t worry about that. We're just worried." Misaki mutters.

After preparing his meal, Kuroo brings the bowl to the living room to sit with them. Yesterday, he was so miserable that he could barely do anything. Today is no different but seeing his friend's effort to cheer him up, even went as far as buying him the ramen from a shop knowingly to have a long queue, how can Kuroo go back into his room just like that?. "Thanks, guys." He mumbles gratefully.

For the first 30 seconds, it was quiet because everyone doesn't know if they can bring the issue up. The last thing they wanted is for Kuroo to start withdrawing back into his cave again.

However, Kuroo isn't oblivious to their curious eyes. "If you're wondering about what's going to happen next with Yamaguchi, I don't know myself."

The others have their chin down low. "Do you think it's okay?" Akaashi asks, seemingly very bothered. "Yamaguchi is probably alone right now at home."

Kuroo bites the inner of his cheeks. "It's his decision."

The way Kuroo said it, Akaashi can detect a slight resentment in his voice. Probably it's just Akaashi's ignorance of the whole situation but Akaashi feels sorry and bad for Yamaguchi. He didn't even know anything and the last thing he hears from Yamaguchi was that the latter said he'll buy something delicious in Miyagi for Akaashi.

What a fool. It's Akaashi who wants to buy Yamaguchi delicious stuff now. He just hopes whatever Yamaguchi is doing, he is okay.

"Shit." Misaki suddenly curses after she had just checked her phone again. "He's almost here."

"Who?"

Misaki gulps as she glances to Kuroo. "Hisoka."

"Ugh, great." Kuroo rolls his eyes. The last thing he needs is someone to rub salt on his face. As if Kuroo didn't beg Yamaguchi to stay. His plan now is just to finish his soup and once he's done, nobody better disturb him in his room.

But God has a way with his plan because just as Kuroo places his empty bowl down on the table, suddenly the door flies open, revealing Hisoka and Mari tagging behind him.

 _Shit, I forgot to lock the door_. Misaki mentally face-palms herself.

"What did you do?" That was Hisoka's first word as he enters the living room. Just seeing his expression, Akaashi sags in his seat, thinking how this won't end well.

Kuroo scoffs. "Is it my fault that he chooses to break up?"

"You must have done something that triggers it."

Kuroo laughs mockingly at the newcomer. "Oh, the same way you did months ago?" At Kuroo's words, Hisoka evidently flinches. His hands are starting to ball into a fist.

"Hisoka, could you please calm down?" Mari starts tugging at the back of Hisoka's shirt.

Instead of an insult, surprisingly Hisoka too lets out a laugh. "I knew this would happen. And yet neither of you listened to me."

"I'm going to stop you right there." Misaki stands up. "I've been wondering about this. Why do you hate both of them together so much? It can't be that you're jealous because, for all I know, you and Mari have a thing."

The woman behind Hisoka is quick to shake her head. "We don't have a thing."

 _That's not the problem right now_ , Sugawara sighs. "Look, Yamaguchi said he just wants to clear his head back at Miyagi, okay? And stop blaming Kuroo, you sound stupid." Sugawara hisses.

"I literally told him this would happen.” Hisoka retorts as he goes back to Kuroo. “Whether you intended or not, both of you will get hurt."

"So, you're telling me." Kuroo stands up as well to face Hisoka. "That you had expected Yamaguchi to dump me from the start?"

"Yes." Hisoka didn't even hesitate to reply. He was _that_ confident with his answer which is infuriating.

Kuroo chuckles as he takes a step closer. "And why is that? Is it still because of me? You said it like I’m the one who is responsible for breaking up.” Kuroo pokes on the latter's chest. Sugawara is sweating in his seat at the tension in the living room. "You're wrong because he's the one who was persistent for it." Kuroo responds before moving away.

Hisoka clenches his jaw as he mirrors the antipathy in Kuroo's eyes. "It's because of your relationship with Tsukishima exists." Hisoka answers through gritted teeth. The answer caught everyone in the living room by surprise. "I wouldn't even fucking care if he dated your sister or anyone else for that matter. But not you or Tsukishima because at the end of the day, Tadashi will feel inferior to anything related to you two."

"What are you saying, Hisoka?" Sugawara tries to hold Hisoka who looks like he is about to launch at Kuroo any moment. Surprisingly, Hisoka shakes off Sugawara's hand as he shifts his glare to Sugawara. "You told me before you saw how sad Tadashi was when he was still in high school. The reality is much worse. He hated himself much more for not being able to be enough."

The room turns silent at Hisoka's words. Akaashi's stomach just doesn't feel good at all of this especially not when Yamaguchi is somewhere that cannot be seen.

"That's why I don't want them to be together because there _will_ come a time where Tadashi would compare himself to the blond, and that will only kill him more." Hisoka turns back to look at Kuroo whose veins are about to pop out from his forehead. "More so, if the man is hesitant with his feelings. Why would Tadashi stay for someone like _that_?" Hisoka continues unapologetically.

It's a long time coming. After all the tension building up for months, it's no wonder that Kuroo finally launches himself to punch Hisoka in the face. Misaki and Mari instantly back away with a screech while Sugawara and Akaashi try to hold Kuroo back.

"You think you're all that, huh?! If you cared so much about his feelings, why did you cheat on him?!" Landing a punch on Hisoka wasn't nearly satisfying as he had expected. Not when Hisoka doesn't at all look taken aback by his words. "You said he didn't felt enough. Guess what? When he broke up with you, he wondered the same thing. You made him feel worthless and _now_ you're trying to lecture me about what I did?" Kuroo then pushes off Akaashi and Sugawara's hold. He is so beyond frustrated that even kicking the sofa didn't feel any pain.

Hisoka holds his throbbing jaw as he stands up. Other than the fighting two, the others are not sure what to say or who to side with. "I know what I did. I admit that I was being a fucking asshole at that time. I had only realized what a piece of shit I was on the day he broke up with me."

Hisoka remembers the day they broke up by the river. It was Yamaguchi's expression that woke him up. It was the same crying face which Hisoka had seen a few times while he watches Yamaguchi to bed once upon a time before they were dating. Back then on their early friendship days, Yamaguchi would suddenly tear up amidst of their video calls and Hisoka knew what caused it.

That's why Hisoka had felt so protective over the younger.

But he got complacent. As his feelings for Mari grow, he had forgotten how much Yamaguchi had suffered while he was in his own dilemma. Yes, he deserved to be bricked down for that. It was only the night when Yamaguchi called it quits that he realized he had break Yamaguchi's heart the same way his previous love did.

Perhaps worse.

And also since that, Hisoka picks back up his promise to Yamaguchi to protect him even just as a friend and from afar.

But if he's with Kuroo... _especially_ Kuroo who didn't have a proper closure with Tsukishima, this is bound to happen although Hisoka hopes it didn't.

"I really did try to warn you, Kuroo."

After hearing everything, Sugawara instantly fishes out his phone and start dialling for Yamaguchi's number. His face is filled with guilt for not being there with Yamaguchi when the man suffers so much. Even back then, Sugawara had only watch from afar as Yamaguchi cries.

What changed now?

After the grey-haired male exits the house, Kuroo's eyes turn weak. "It's still your fault." Kuroo mutters.

"My fault?" Hisoka scoffs.

"Certainly. A part of him may not trust me because I was with Kei. But his relationship with _you_ is what made him lose all his trust for me." Kuroo mumbles devastatingly. Hisoka can blame him for all he wants. He can keep saying how his relationship with Tsukishima is the sole reason he is being dumped. But that does not change the fact that Hisoka also played an important part in it.

Kuroo stares at Hisoka with glistening eyes. He wants to protect Yamaguchi? What a joke! Both of them insists that they wanted to protect Yamaguchi and yet, where is the man now? The only difference is that Kuroo had actually fought for Yamaguchi. What did Hisoka do? "I really wish Yamaguchi had never met you." Kuroo says with much venom in his voice.

Hisoka chuckles, returning the favour. "What a coincidence, I feel the same way about you and him."

The smug grin on the other's face spikes another wave of rage in Kuroo. He was about to jump on the man for the 2nd time. Even Hisoka was bracing himself for it. However, before Kuroo's fist could collide anywhere, an unexpected yet familiar voice suddenly appears at the front door.

_"Am I interrupting something?"_

All heads turn towards the source of the voice. None of them expected someone so uncommon to suddenly pay them a visit in the middle of such a tense situation. The hair tied in a bun. The baggy sweater and sweatpants. The most distinctive of all is the game sounds coming from the switch in his hands.

After noticing who it was, Akaashi removes himself from standing in between Kuroo and Hisoka.

"Kenma?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: finally an update~~ sorry it took such a LONG time. my schedule is really hectic right now T__T
> 
> now, onto this chapter, after spending days of writing this, I actually rewrote everything all over again because it's a little... well... I wasn't as satisfied with it as the recent one. But I hope you enjoy this update! huehuehue you all have been waiting for 29 chapters for Tsukishima. with that being said, yes, we will see Tsukki again next chapter, don't worry. 
> 
> and of course, you didn't think I would forget Kuroo's childhood best friend, would you? ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience, your kudos and your comments! See you next update! ^__^


End file.
